El último engranaje
by Naraya
Summary: Todo fue dolor y luego silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor. Intentó abrir los ojos, intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Y de repente todo llegó a la vez. Una voz se alzó sobre las demás. Y de nuevo el silencio. Pero era diferente. Se encontraba en una morgue. Le daban por muerto. Pero él no lo estaba. Y pensaba utilizar eso en su favor.
1. Prólogo: Ad principium

Todo fue dolor y luego silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Solo pudo intentar oír algo más que silencio. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que el silencio fuera tan sonoro?

Y de repente todo llegó a la vez. Miles de voces gritaban en sus oídos, miles de manos tratan de arrancarle la carne, una espiral de colores oscurecía su visión. Una voz se alzó sobre las demás, hablando un idioma que no conocía pero que le resultaba familiar.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Pero era diferente. Sentía bajo él una mesa metálica y la sábana blanca que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Escuchaba susurros de las personas a su lado. Su mente analizó todo con una precisión militar.

Se encontraba en una morgue. Le daban por muerto.

El dolor punzante de su brazo derecho se hizo presente. Le costó mucho esfuerzo no moverse y apenas respirar. Inconscientemente cambió su visión a la Vista del Águila, que atravesó la sábana como si no existiera. Los dos hombres a su lado eran figuras rojas. Distinguió destellos dorados en sus cinturas, armas.

Esperó el momento oportuno. Cuando una tercera figura se acercó a él con la intención de apartar la sábana, él se movió a toda velocidad. Agarró la pistola más cercana y, con tres disparos certeros, acabó con los tres hombres. Miró alrededor. Reconoció el logo de las placas identificativas. Encontró unos pantalones en una habitación adyacente, pero decidió quitarle las botas a uno de los guardias, al que le había _prestado_ el arma.

Se miró en el reflejo de las puertas metálicas de los compartimentos fríos. Su piel, antes de un bronceado natural, tenía un tono cadavérico. Su brazo derecho estaba totalmente ennegecido, pero seguía pudiendo moverlo. Cogió unas vendas para cubrírselo.

De algún modo encontró sus efectos personales en una caja en la misma habitación. Su móvil, la hoja oculta, algo de dinero y su sudadera favorita. Se ajustó su arma al antebrazo izquierdo con movimientos practicados. Se puso la sudadera. Guardó la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando cogió el móvil estuvo tentado de llamar a su padre. Se detuvo antes siquiera de marcar el número que se sabía de memoria. Alguien le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla con una llamada inútil. Guardó el móvil junto a la cartera.

Salió de la morgue a la calle poco transitada y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo grisáceo. Sonrió mientras se colocaba la capucha.

Desmond Miles había vuelto al juego.


	2. El Maestro Asesino

_3 de octubre de 2014_

 _Bajo el palacio de Bukingham, Londres_

–

Shaun Hastings arrastró a Rebecca Crane hacia el exterior. Ambos eran cubiertos por Galina Voronica. Habían fallado en obtener el Sudario y Abstergo estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir sus planes.

Pero una vez fuera encontraron a todo el Equipo Sigma en el suelo, con marcas de hoja oculta en el cuello. Un único hombre quedaba en pie. Ese hombre les daba la espalda y cubría su cabeza por la capucha de la gabardina que usaba.

-¿Quién eres?

El acento ruso de Galina era muy notable. El hombre se giró, pero no pudieron distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Maestro Asesino Jundiln, a vuestro servicio. Me envía la sede para ofreceros protección hasta nuevo aviso.

Habla inglés a la perfección, con un suave acento árabe que solo daba un toque exótico a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Él simplemente alzó la mano izquierda. Allí, en el dedo anular, estaba el anillo que marcaba a los Maestros Asesinos con el símbolo de la Hermandad. Bajo él se distinguía una quemadura del mismo símbolo, algo que solo se hacían quienes habían jurado de por vida. Galina cedió su posición de protectora a favor de ayudar a Rebecca a subir a la furgoneta que habían llevado. Shaun se puso al volante y el Maestro Asesino se preparó para extraer la bala. Ninguno de los otros dos puso en duda sus habilidades.

Cuando terminó de coser la herida estaban a las afueras de Londres. Había dormido a su paciente con una mezcla de hierbas que siempre llevaba, que funcionaba incluso mejor que el cloroformo. Se limpió la sangre de la mano izquierda con un rollo de papel y cambió el guante que cubría la derecha. Luego ordenó de nuevo el botiquín.

Galina había estado observando con asombro todo el procedimiento.

-¿Cómo debemos llamarte?

-Malik será suficiente.

La mujer rusa asintió. El Maestro Asesino miró por la ventana y reconoció el lugar.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ti.

-Estaba infiltrado hasta hace unos días, en la sucursal británica de Abstergo.

-¿No se había dejado de enviar infiltrados en 2012?

-Voy un poco a mi aire. Tengo que reunirme con Bill en dos días para darle toda la información que he conseguido.

Shaun le observó a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Conoces a Bill?

-Él es quien me envió aquí.

Tomó la temperatura de Rebecca con la mano y se dispuso a preparar otra mezcla de hierbas para bajarle la fiebre.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera de la vieja escuela.

-Es más fácil pasar desapercibido cuando no dependes de los medicamentos procesados. El conocimiento adecuado de las plantas tiene los mismos efectos, o incluso mejores ya que no tienen aditivos u otras sustancias que puedan dañar la mente.

-¿Por qué mantienes la capucha?

-Simplemente me gusta mantener el misterio.

-Suena romántico, demasiado para una vida oculta de Asesino jurado.

-A veces necesitamos crear una luz para iluminar la oscuridad que intenta arrastrarnos.

Siguieron el camino en silencio.

La casa de seguridad estaba en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Londres, perdido en mitad de la nada. Malik se llevó a Rebecca al interior de inmediato y la dejó en una de las dos camas gemelas de la habitación. El resto del lugar era un baño diminuto, una cocina medianamente útil y un salón con dos sofás de dos plazas, una televisión y muchísimos enchufes, más de los necesarios.

Galina aceptó la otra cama ante la insistencia de Shaun. Él y Malik eligieron un sofá cada uno.

-¿Tienes órdenes de Bill?

-Debemos esperar dos días fuera del radar. Luego cogeremos un avión a Madrid y de ahí un tren hacia el sur. Tengo un piso en Sevilla que puede servirnos hasta que Rebecca se recupere por completo. Después tendremos nuevas órdenes.

Malik salió un momento a comprar algo de comer para una cena tardía. Galina fue a dormir justo después, con la promesa de que la despertarían si sucedía algo. Shaun observó al Maestro Asesino con curiosidad. Había escuchado sobre los Asesinos que se quemaban el símbolo de la Hermandad como el Mentor Ezio Auditore para hacer permanente su juramento. Pero nunca había estado tan cerca de uno.

-¿Ese colgante tiene algún sinificado?

Solo cuando Malik habló, notó que estaba jugando otra vez con la Llave del Gran Templo.

-Era de un viejo amigo.

-¿Desmond Miles? He oído mucho sobre él. Bill lo menciona siempre que hablamos.

-Fue un gran hombre. No lo dudó dos veces antes de salvarnos a todos.

-Sé que es un tema delicado, ¿pero encontrásteis su cuerpo?

La expresión de Shaun cayó.

-No, cuando llegamos a la morgue de Abstergo alguien se lo había llevado. No quiero pensar en lo que le habrán hecho.

Malik se quedó en silencio. Shaun creyó que se había dormido hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Yo también investigué por mi cuenta. Seguí al grupo de culto que se había llevado el cuerpo. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero lo eligieron a él por casualidad. Iban a usarlo en uno de sus rituales satánicos, como ofrenda al demonio. También descubrí que obtenían sus ingresos del tráfico de personas. Cuando acabé con ellos, recogí sus cenizas y las exparcí en el Atlántico. Me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo más.

-Fue suficiente para él, seguro. Gracias.

Malik asintió y se tumbó de espaldas a él. Habían acordado que Shaun haría la primera guardia de tres horas.

El tiempo establecido pasó rápido y en cuanto Shaun se tumbó, se quedó dormido con el puño apretado alrededor de la Llave y la mirada de Malik en su espalda. Cuando despertó era el amanecer y en el ambiente estaba el olor a café recién hecho.

Galina le pasó una taza.

-Malik está revisando las heridas de Rebecca. ¿Hablásteis anoche?

-Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días. Luego al sur de España a esperar más órdenes. Bill se pondrá en contacto con nosotros.

-Hay algo más...

Shaun miró directamente a los ojos de Galina.

-Encontró el cuerpo de Desmond y le dio un enterramiento adeucado. O más bien lo cremó y exparció sus cenizas para que Absterno no siga utilizándolo.

-Puede parecer duro, pero un buen hombre. De algún modo confío en él con mi vida.

-Yo también, Galina.

Solo esperaba que sus instintos no le fallaran en ese momento.


	3. Conociendo al Maestro

_5 y 6 de octubre de 2014_

 _Apartamento de Malik Jundiln, Sevilla._

–

Rebecca soltó un silbido de admiración cuando entraron en el apartamento. Todo era moderno y minimalista. Parecía que los únicos lujos eran los ordenadores de última generación y la gran cocina. A ambos lados de la zona destinada al estudio había estanterías repletas de libros de casi cualquier tema, desde arte hasta ciencias varias. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado con precisión militar.

A un lado estaba la puerta al baño, otro de los lujos por su ducha completa que podía convertirse en sauna. Por un pequeño pasillo se llegaban a las dos habitaciones. Una de ellas, la de litera, fue elegida por las mujeres, lo que dejaba la principal, con una enorme cama matrimonial, a los hombres.

-Puedes quedártela, por las noches prefiero estudiar.

Shaun asintió sin dejar de perguntárse qué estudiaba el Maestro Asesino en su tiempo libre. La habitación era la más espartana que había visto nunca. La enorme cama con colchas de color verde, el cabecero de madera lisa, una sola mesita de noche y un armario con una de las dos puertas cerrada con combinación. No había ni una sola foto o decoración.

Guardó sus pocas pertenencias en un cajón que le había indicado Malik y regresó al salón. Rebecca estaba tumbada en el sofá, con Malik inclinado sobre su herida. Galina había encendido el ordenador. Shaun curioseó los libros. Copias de textos apócrifos, teorías conspiratorias, biografías de personajes ilustres de la historia, guías de cuadros de todo tipo de pintores, estudios genéticos e infinidad de cuadernos ocupaban la estantería a la derecha del escritorio. Esa parecía ser la parte de trabajo. Al otro lado había lecturas más ligeras. _El Maestro del Prado_ de Javier Sierra, _El Conde de Montecristo_ de Alejandro Dumas, _El tercer gemelo_ de Ken Follet o _Ángeles y demonios_ de Dan Brown eran los más destacados. Nunca había visto una colección más ecléctica.

-Parece que va curando bien, pero el aire seco del avión la ha enrojecido un poco. Prepararé una crema para hidratarla. Cuando te sientes intenta no inclinarte hacia delante, podrías abrir los puntos.

Malik se dirigió a la cocina y abrió una puerta que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el interior había infinidad de tarros de cristal con etiquetas hechas a mano y plantas colgando para secarlas en cordeles. Cogió algunas de ellas, un mortero y empezó a trabajar. Verle era como una obra de arte. Nunca desperdiciaba un movimiento y sus músculos se movían bajo la sudadera que había cambiado por la gabardina en el escondite.

Cuando tuvo que dejar hervir la pasta que había formado se acercó al ordenador y se conectó a su cuenta de Skype. _ReyDai_ _007_. A Shaun le hizo gracia. Regresó a la cocina y volvió a moler la pasta hervida antes de aplicarla a la herida de Rebecca de forma generosa.

-¿Sabías que el mejor amigo de Altaïr se llamaba Malik?

-Lo sé, es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la historia de la Hermandad. Luchó hasta el último segundo por lo que amaba. Elegí su nombre para esta misión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esta misión"?

-Cambio de nombre en cada misión, para evitar que me rastreen. Desde que os encontré hasta que me digan algo más, soy Malik Jundiln, estudiante de historia del arte en la Universidad de Sevilla. La última vez fui Liam McKenzie, doctorado en psiquiatría por la universidad de Cardiff con una beca completa y titulado a los diecinueve.

El nombre resonó en la mente de Shaun.

-Liam McKenzie... ¿Fuiste el sustituto provisional de Vidic?

-No exactamente, participé en la elección del sustituto definitivo e incliné la balanza a favor de alguien beneficioso para los Asesinos. El hombre me debe la vida su hija.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tengo un gran coeficiente, así que puedo aprender mucho en poco tiempo. Durante un par de semanas estudié enfermedades infantiles y le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar: la curación definitiva de su hija a cambio de su lealtad. Incluso ahora me está pasando información.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el tono de llamada de Skype. Malik respondió y todos suspiraron aliviados al ver a Bill en la pantalla.

- _Veo que estáis bien._

-Justo ahora estaba terminando el tratamiento de Rebecca. Le doy tres semanas antes de su curación.

Bill suspiró aliviado.

- _Gracias, Malik._ _No sé lo que habría pasado si no hubieras estado cerca._

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

- _¿Podemos hablar cara a cara sin esa estúpida capucha?_

Malik rió y se quitó la capucha. Su pelo era de un castaño claro cortado de forma militar. Tenía una oreja cubierta de piercings en forma de anillas y en la otra un pendiente con el símbolo Asesino. Sus ojos de color oscuro estaban rodeados por una línea de maquillaje negro. Y tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la nariz y los labios en vertical.

-¿Feliz?

- _Ciertamente es mejor._

-¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes?

- _¿Puedes asegurar que tu contacto es seguro?_

-Todo lo que un mercenario puede serlo.

- _En ese caso os esconderéis._ _Organizaré algo para que os quedéis allí y os sintáis útiles._ _Malik, tú puedes seguir asistiendo a clases._ _Rebecca, te encontraré algun trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna empresa de informática. Galina,_ _creo que serás una buena preparadora física en el gimnasio de Malik._ _Y tú, Shaun, creo que podrás_ _terminar_ _el doctorado que siempre quisiste._

-¿Estás diciendo que nos quedemos quietos mientras el resto del mundo lucha por la libertad?

- _Shaun, sois muy buscados. Malik ya se ha asegurado de que_ _el Equipo Sigma os pierda la pista,_ _pero no puedo perderos._ _Sois_ _necesarios para la Hermandad._

Malik se reclinó en la silla con las manos en la nuca.

-Entonces el plan es escondernos.

- _Así es._

-¿Y qué hay de mis órdenes en el frente sirio?

- _Quedan anuladas hasta nuevo aviso. Podemos prescindir de Masyaf durante unos meses más._

-Te recuerdo, Bill, que allí hay un Fruto.

- _Un_ _Fruto_ _al que solo pueden acceder los que tengan la Tercera Hélice._ _Está a salvo como lo ha estado hasta ahora._

Malik suspiró.

-Bien, menos mal que tengo la membresía al gimnasio y al aeródromo. No puedo pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin adrenalina.

- _Deberías ir a revisar eso con el médico._

-Soy mi propio médico y los psicólogos no hacen más que repetir lo que ya sé. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- _Malik..._

-Bill, te respeto, pero tú no eres...-se detuvo bruscamente-. Te recuerdo mi poema favorito de Henley, _Invictus_.

Bill pareció sonreír.

- _Estoy un poco viejo, ¿puedes repetírmelo?_

Malik murmuró algo, pero se inclinó hacia la estantería de la izquierda para coger un cuaderno en específico. Lo abrió por una página que pareció al azar.

 _Más allá de la noche que me cubre,_

 _negra como el abismo insondable._

 _doy gracias al Dios que fuere_

 _por mi alma inconquistable._

–

 _En las azarosas garras de las circunstancias_

 _nunca he llorado ni pestañeado._

 _Sometido a los golpes del destino_

 _mi cabeza está ensangrentada, pero sigue erguida._

–

 _Más allá de este lugar de cólera y lágrimas_

 _donde yacen los horrores de la sombra,_

 _sin embargo, la amenaza de los años_

 _me encuentra, pero me encontrará sin miedo._

–

 _No importa cuán estrecho sea el camino,_

 _cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,_

 _yo soy el amo de mi destino,_

 _yo soy el capitán de mi alma._

Cerró el cuaderno, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y miró a Bill.

- _No puedo contra ti._ _Haz lo que creas necesario, pero tienes prohibido salir de Andalucía hasta nueva orden. Si quieres hacer más locuras, puedes ir a Sierra Nevada a hacer snow_ _board_ _._

-Es todo lo que necesito. ¿Algo más?

- _Sí, te encargo los tratamientos psicológicos de todo el equipo y te pongo al mando hasta que termine la misión. Evita aterrorizarle_ _s con ópera a las tres de la mañana._

-Estamos en la ciudad de las óperas, Bill. No puedo evitarlo.

- _Pero no a las tres de la mañana a todo volumen. Estuve tentado de dispararte a la cabeza._

Malik sonrió culpable.

-Me pondré cascos.

- _Ahora sí es todo._ _Nuestro último contacto será cuando os envíe los archivos que necesitaréis._ _Lo último que puedo deciros es que seáis pacientes._ _No sé cuándo podremos volver a hablar._

-Adios, Bill.

Todos se despidieron y la llamada terminó. Malik se desperezó antes de guardar el cuaderno.

-Bien, ya habéis oído. Descanso hasta nuevo aviso con algunos saltos en paracaídas y viajes a la nieve entremedias. Creo que este curso haré el grado en restauración de cuadros... aunque no sé si me dará tiempo a escribir el doctorado-miró el reloj analógico que tenía en la pared de la cocina-. ¿Queréis pizza de cena?

Hubo una aprobación por mayoría. Eligieron sus favoritas y Malik las pidió a domicilio. Mientras esperaban se familiarizaron más con el apartamento.

Galina suspiró. Odiaba los periodos donde era necesario esconderse.

-Así que estaremos aquí durante un tiempo indefinido...

-No es tan malo, te acostumbrarás al ambiente. Mañana daremos una vuelta por las calles y os mostraré los lugares más importantes, el resto lo dejaré para que investiguéis por vuestra cuenta. Y en el sótano puedes mantener tus habilidades, te daré la contraseña cando la encuentre.

Malik miró las dos estanterías con atención.

-No eres muy ordenado, ¿verdad?

-En realidad lo soy, utilizo el método de organización de los genios. Todo por todas partes y tengo suerte si encuentro algo.

-Esa es la definición de desorden.

Los ojos oscuros brillaron con diversión. Galina entendió que ese era su objetivo. Iba a ser una temporada bastante entretenida.

– O –

Esa noche, alrededor de las pizzas y refrescos de la cena, descubrieron que Malik Jundiln tenía veintisiete años, iba por su segundo doctorado y llevaba viviendo en Sevilla dos años. Su primer doctorado fue sobre la aplicación de la medicina en las enfermedades genéticas. También descubrieron que dormía veinte minutos cada cuatro horas, igual que da Vinci. Pero no consiguieron descubrir cuándo entró en la Hermandad ni cómo conoció a Bill.

Ellos también hablaron un poco sobre sí mismos.

Fueron a dormir un par de horas después. Shaun se revolvió inquieto por el nuevo entorno. Decidió levantarse y hacerse un té calmante.

Encontró a Malik dormido en el sofá con un cuchillo para lanzar en la mano. Intentó no despertarlo, pero justo cuando encontró las tazas escuchó una alarma. Malik gruñó algo y se levantó revolviéndose el pelo.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Me pasa siempre en un nuevo entorno.

Miró la taza que sostenía el británico.

-Déjame pensar... Ya sé.

Puso a calentar agua en el fuego. Abrió de nuevo el armario y sacó algunas hierbas secas. Luego partió un trozo de chocolate para sí mismo. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que el chocolate le ayudaba de algún modo a despejarse, tendría que hacer un estudio sobre eso.

Cuando el agua hirvió la sirvió en la taza y añadió las hojas secas dentro de una bolsita de seda atada con un pañuelo.

-Espera dos minutos a que las hojas suelten todas sus propiedades y luego bébelo lentamente. Te ayudará a relajarte.

-Gracias.

Shaun tomó la infusión y se sentó en el sofá. Malik encendió la lamparita del escritorio y siguió trabajando en su doctorado sobre los artistas del Renacimiento.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Cómo aprendiste todo lo que sabes de plantas?

-Solo estudié. Tuve unos problemas con las medicinas manufacturadas cuando era niño. Podría decirse que tengo miedo a los analgésicos.

-¿Tú? ¿Un Maestro Asesino?

-Todos tenemos debilidades, por muy ridículas que sean. Y he llegado a descubrir que las plantas tienen mejores propiedades que cualquier cosa comprada en una farmacia.

-¿Dónde las consigues?

-Hay una tienda especializada en esto en una calle adyacente al Salvador. Y lo que no encuentro allí voy a buscarlo al campo, es fácil si sabes lo que buscas.

Malik se reclinó de nuevo en la silla con las manos en la nuca. Observó pensativo la calle vacía que se veía a través de la ventana, solo iluminada por la luna y algunas farolas.

-Todo está muy tranquilo.

-Por eso me gusta este sitio. Necesito tranquilidad para pensar. A vosotros también os vendrá bien.

-Seguro-Shaun le miró-. Gracias por salvarnos en Londres.

-Era mi trabajo, no tienes que agradecérmelo.

-De todas formas. No creo que Rebecca hubiera salido si no hubieras estado ahí.

Malik le miró sobre su hombro.

-La habrías salvado, estoy seguro-cogió un libro al azar la estantería de la izquierda-. Si tienes problemas para dormir esto puede ayudarte también.

Shaun se levantó para cogerlo. Era _El último catón_ de Matilde Asensi. Volvió a sentarse para leer y enseguida se sintió absorbido por los misterios y las pruebas.

– O –

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos mirando a su viejo amigo. Estaba dormido en el sofá, con un libro sobre el pecho y las gafas torcidas. Malik había desaparecido antes del amanecer junto a Galina para ir a correr.

-Shaun-nada-. ¡Shaun!

El historiador se levantó a toda prisa, tirando el libro.

-¿Qué?

-Te has quedado dormido en el sofá.

Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor. Notó que eran las nueve de la mañana, dos horas más tarde de lo que solía levantarse.

-¿Dónde están Galina y Malik?

-Salieron a correr al amanecer. Malik dijo que le esperáramos abajo a las diez para ir a desayunar. Dúchate rápido, no quiero hacerle esperar.

Shaun cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita del café. De la habitación cogió ropa limpia y se duchó en un tiempo récord. Bajaron las escaleras y descubrieron a Galina y Malik haciendo los estiramientos finales después de la carrera diaria, los dos hablando amigablemente. Parecía que Galina le estaba enseñando ruso.

-Aprendes muy rápido.

-Se me dan bien los idiomas-Shaun y Rebecca se acercaron-. Vamos, conozco un sitio con la mejor bollería de toda la ciudad.

Les guió por las calles hasta un pequeño café desde donde salía un delicioso aroma a mantequilla fundida y granos de café molidos. Les pidió silencio mientras se acercaba a una chica que esperaba en el mostrador y le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

Habló en un español perfecto, con su ligero acento árabe.

-¡Malik!

La chica se giró y le abrazó.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Marta.

Ella se apartó con una mueca de desagrado.

-Hueles a sudor.

-Vengo de correr.

-Normalmente te duchas antes de venir a desayunar.

-Hoy quería presentarte a unos amigos, están aquí de Erasmus.

Señaló a los otros Asesinos y los presentó. Marta les saludó cordialmente en un ingles un poco forzado.

-Así que os quedaréis con Malik... Espero que no acabéis igual de locos.

-Esperamos lo mismo.

Los cinco se sentaron a desayunar en una mesa interior. A Rebecca le encantaron los croissanes. Galina descubrió su debilidad por las magdalenas de chocolate. Marta les preguntó sobre casi todo lo que podía.

-¿Qué vais a estudiar?

-Yo quiero terminar mi doctorado en historia. Rebecca quería hacer un curso de informática avanzada y Galina será entrenadora en un gimnasio cercano, para terminar las prácticas de su carrera.

-Entonces nos veremos bastante por la universidad. Yo estoy haciendo un máster en historia del arte. Me paso el día en la biblioteca con Malik. Y por cierto, ¿dónde has ido durante el verano? Intenté llamarte.

-Estuve fuera del país. Asuntos familiares.

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

-Mi abuela me nombró su único heredero.

Marta perdió la sonrisa. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en español.

-Lo siento, Malik. No lo sabía...

-Nadie lo sabía. Perdí el contacto con mi familia hace años. Esto fue una excepción, apenas vi a nadie, solo al abogado.

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho, somos tus amigos.

-Marta, te aprecio, pero mis problemas son solo míos. No puedo permitirme cargar a nadie con ellos.

-Si te abrieras un poco más...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvan a dañarme como hizo Lucía? No, gracias. Dudo que pueda soportarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Malik suspiró y se terminó el café. Luego observó el cielo de un azul casi irreal.

Shaun le observó con atención. Sabía que mentía, pero no había notado ningún signo de ello. Era el mejor mentiroso que había conocido nunca.

Se despidieron de Marta apenas media hora después y Malik les llevó a los lugares que creía que iban a serles de utilidad. Algunas tiendas, la universidad y lugares emblemáticos cercanos al piso.

Hacia las doce Galina y Malik regresaron al piso para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Shaun y Rebecca siguieron paseando hasta la hora española del almuerzo, sobre las dos.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta se vieron asaltados por el olor a especias y carne asada. También escucharon música clásica por los altavoces repartidos por todo el piso. Malik estaba en la cocina, revisando el almuerzo y Galina jugaba con la consola en la televisión, lo más relajado que habían visto alguna vez de ella.

-Justo a tiempo, a la carne le queda muy poco.

Los ojos oscuros de Malik brillaban con algo parecido a diversión. Galina envió su personaje hacia un ejército con furia.

-Bien, ¿cómo has conseguido enfadarla?

-Tuvimos una discusión entre si hacía carne asada o lubina al horno. Y ya que soy el único que cocina medianamente bien aquí, he ganado.

-Cuando termine este periodo habré aprendido a cocinar.

-Por supuesto. Toda mi cocina es tuya, salvo el armario de las hierbas. Si lo tocas me importará muy poco que seas una mujer, porque te echaré a patadas.

Galina rió divertida y apagó el juego.

-¿Me dejarás un cuaderno?

Malik miró una última vez dentro del horno y se acercó al escritorio. De uno de los cajones sacó un cuaderno nuevo para dárselo a la Asesina.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Galina empezó a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo. Malik respondió con paciencia a todas mientras sacaba el solomillo envuelto en hojas de parra del horno. A su alrededor había trozos de patatas y zanahorias mezclados con hierbas.

Sirvió el solomillo en filetes junto a las patatas y zanahorias y una salsa cremosa de setas que él mismo había hecho.

-Malik, esto está delicioso. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-En París. Pasé unos meses encubierto en un restaurante donde Abstergo se reunía con sus mercenarios. Mientras esperaba me dediqué a aprender todo lo que pude sobre cocina. Cuando volví aquí añadí mis propios conocimientos sobre plantas. Este es el resultado-señaló los platos-. Mañana iré a primera hora al mercado, es cuando el pescado es más fresco. Luego iré a terminar las matrículas. Podéis acompañarme si queréis, así os vais familiarizando con la universidad.

-¿A qué hora?

-Los mejores precios están en cuanto se abre el mercado, así que antes de las ocho debemos estar allí. Os llamaré con tiempo para salir.

Shaun recogió la cocina junto a Galina mientras Malik revisaba la herida de Rebecca.

-¿Cómo va?

-Te diré la verdad, se han soltado dos puntos. A partir de mañana restringiré tus caminatas al mínimo. Ahora acuéstate, tengo que rehacerlos.

Se levantó y cogió lo que necesitaba del armario de las hierbas y el botiquín. Luego se arrodilló junto a Rebeca. Se cambió el guante de cuero que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha por uno de látex totalmente opaco. Ninguno vio el motivo por el que mantenía cubierta la piel.

Empezó insensibilizando la zona con una mezcla de hierbas. Esperó un poco antes de cortar los puntos y volver a hacerlos con cuidado, en esa ocasión haciéndolos menos apretados. Lo cubrió todo con una venda de lino blanco, que envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Listo. Pasarás una semana sin salir del piso, para evitar que se vuelvan a soltar. Y si sales será a poca distancia. No podemos permitirnos que tarde en sanar más de lo debido.

-Al menos estaremos aquí un año.

-Pero tú no debes perder tus facultades. Puedes especializarte en informática, pero sigues siendo una Asesina.

Rebecca se quedó tumbada mientras observaba a Malik quitarse el guante de látex y volver a ponerse el de cuero, todo en el mayor secreto.

-¿Por qué mantienes siempre el guante? Debe ser asfisiante.

-Hace tiempo, en una misión, me quemé la piel. Fue superficial, así que cuando me trataron no vieron necesario tratarlo. Pero no es una visión agradable.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Malik le sonrió y se bajó ligeramente el guante. La piel quemada era de un horrible color negro rojizo.

Volvió a ponerse bien el guante.

-¿Hasta dónde llega?

-Hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Tuve suerte de salvarme y de que no fuera más que superficial.

-Un injerto de piel podría eliminarlo.

-Rebecca, por si no lo he dejado claro en estos días, reniego de la medicina moderna. Considero que hace más mal que bien al cuerpo humano. Hemos sobrevivido siglos sin todos estos avances y seguiremos viviendo milenios sin ellos.

-Es un pensamiento bastante radical.

Malik sonrió para sí.

-Me considero un pensador antiguo. Simpatizo más con las ideas de la antigua Hermandad, cuando buscábamos la libertad del pueblo, no solo destruir a los Templarios.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-He estudiado todo lo referente a la Hermandad. Desde el origen hemos luchado por la libertad. Bayek de Siwa, nuestro fundador, lo hizo para oponerse al régimen de Cleopatra y Roma. Amunet acabó con la tiranía de César antes de que empezara. Altaïr echó de Tierra Santa a aquellos que solo la querían para sí. Ezio recuperó la confianza que habíamos perdido del pueblo. Edward intentó buscar la paz en un mundo de guerra. Connor defendió a las Colonias frente a Gran Bretaña. Arno fue el primero en defender los derechos del pueblo libre. Jacob e Evie lucharon por la Hermandad. Todos ellos intentaron guiarnos al origen de nuestra Hermandad, pero nos centramos en destruir lo que hay por encima de nosotros. Debemos aceptar que los Templarios tienen más recursos y utilizarlos en su contra.

La admiración de Shaun por Malik subió repentinamente. Malik pareció notarlo, porque le miró con tristeza y se sentó en su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

Galina y Rebecca se apoderaron del mando para ver una película, así que Shaun no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar recuperar algo de sueño.

Mientras se quedaba dormido en la enorme cama de matrimonio, no pudo evitar pensar que le esperaba un año bastante interesante.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

_31 de octubre de 2014 en adelante_

 _Apartamento de Malik Jundiln, Sevilla._

–

Les habían invitado a una fiesta de Halloween que organizaban unas chicas del doctorado en historia del arte. Rebecca se ajustó de nuevo la falda larga negra y roja de su disfraz de vampiresa sexy. Galina había decidido ir como la Reina de Corazones de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Shaun iba de demonio con una amplia capa roja y un par de cuernos de plastico. Malik había mantenido el suyo en secreto. Los otros tres le estaban esperando.

Por fin, Malik salió de la habitación con su disfraz de hombre lobo: unos pantalones de camuflaje, una camiseta ajustada de color negro y un maquillaje totalmente realista.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-Con práctica y un montón de videos.

Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta, en una de las calles posteriores. Marta les saludó con un disfraz de gata. Junto a ella estaban los demás chicos que se consideraban amigos de Malik. Diego disfrazado de zombie, Marcos de fantasma y Sandra de conejita.

Las chicas abrazaron a Malik.

-¿De verdad que no vas a beber?

-Sabes que yo no bebo, Sandra. Además, alguien debe vigilar a Galina.

-¡Hey!

Habían acordado hablar en inglés siempre que estuvieran juntos, aunque los Asesinos hablaban algo de español.

Entraron y al instante se formó una especie de campo gravitatorio alrededor de Malik que atraía solo a las mujeres. Todas, sin excepción, le invitaban a beber. Él hizo todo lo posible para rechazarlas con amabilidad, aunque estuviera cada vez más molesto.

Hacia la medianoche, Shaun salió a respirar algo de aire fresco y se encontró con Malik recostado en la pared a bastante distancia. Parecía melancólico. Se acercó a él sin dudarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

Los ojos oscuros se alzaron alarmados. Luego Malik se relajó.

-Sí, solo quería alejarme un poco. Las mujeres son aterradoras.

-No pareces pensar lo mismo de Marta y Sandra.

-Ellas nunca han intentado salir conmigo. Se conforman con ser buenas amigas.

-¿Y saldrías con ellas si te lo pidieran?

Malik se quedó en silencio y Shaun no insistió. Simplemente se recostó a su lado en la pared.

-Deberías volver dentro.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No es necesario, ya lo sé.

El británico le miró. Malik había bajado la cabeza y se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-¿Cómo?

-No eres exactamente sutil, Shaun. Pero no puedes amarme, escondo demasiadas cosas y muchas de ellas te harían daño. Siento algo por ti y precisamente por eso no puedo permitirme dañarte. Ya he perdido a demasiadas personas. Mis enemigos te atacarán sin compasión.

-También soy un Asesino, nuestros enemigos son los mismos.

-Tengo muchos más de lo que piensas.

-Yo soy quien decide sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿Y te parece bien olvidar a Desmond?

Esa pregunta fue un golpe bajo y Malik lo sabía.

-Nunca dejaré de amar a Desmond, pero eso no significa que no pueda amar a nadie más.

Malik suspiró cansado.

-Mira, estoy seguro que después de esto Bill me enviará a investigar más sobre los Fragmentos. Nos separaremos durante bastantes años. Cuando volvamos a reencontrarnos te revelaré mi mayor secreto y si después no me odias, pondré nombre a lo que siento por ti. ¿De acuerdo? Hasta entonces olvidemos esta conversación.

No era ni de lejos lo que había planeado Shaun al inicio de la noche. Pero al menos era algo.

-Bien. Pero dudo mucho que pueda odiarte, sin importar lo que sea.

Malik sonrió irónico.

-Créeme, me odiarás tanto que no querrás estar en el mismo continente que yo.

Con eso se apartó de la pared y regresó a la fiesta.

* * *

Rebecca había notado que algo pasaba entre sus dos amigos. Cuestionó a Shaun a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, pero él no dijo nada. Y no se atrevía a hablarlo con Malik, parecía muy enfadado mientras machacaba la carne para hacer hamburguesas. Galina había optado por huir de la tensión en el ambiente y se entrenaba en el campo de tiro que había en el sótano.

Era sábado, lo que normalmente suponía que todos fueran a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, descubriendo nuevos lugares. Pero aquella tarde Malik se puso unos cascos insonorizados, subió el volumen de su canción de ópera favorita y se encerró en el mundo de los artistas del Cinquecento. De vez en cuando podían oírle murmurar algo en italiano.

Shaun también bajó al sótano y se pasó horas golpeando el saco de boxeo. Rebecca dudó si intentar reconciliarlos. Pero al día siguiente ambos actuaron normalmente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Malik revisó una última vez su herida ya curada y declaró que no podía haber quedado mejor. Después le entregó las llaves de un almacén donde había estado guardado el Animus 2.0 desde que llegaron.

-Puede que quieras seguir trabajando en él. Lo necesitaremos pronto.

-Gracias, Malik.

Y así como así, la convivencia regresó a la normalidad. Malik seguía con sus excentricidades, Shaun se pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca terminando su doctorado, Galina volvió con sus entrenamientos locos y Rebecca regresó a su trabajo con su bebé.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y pronto fue 21 de diciembre. Shaun se despertó deprimido y Rebecca se negó a levantarse. Galina acudió a Malik cuando no supo qué más intentar. Malik se sentó junto a la genio en informática.

-¿Becs?

-Duele-le acarició el pelo con paciencia-. Hace dos años, Des se sacrificó por nosotros sin esperar nada a cambio. Era mi mejor amigo y le perdí.

-Todos perdemos a seres queridos. Y debemos seguir adelante porque ellos no habrían querido otra cosa. ¿Crees que Desmond hubiera estado feliz de verte aquí ahogándote en el dolor?

-No...

-Entonces sal ahí fuera y demuéstrale lo que vales, él seguro que te estará observando.

Con eso, Malik se fue. Rebecca salió de la habitación media hora después, recién duchada y con un pijama nuevo. Galina le entregó una taza de chocolate con nubes de azúcar. Shaun estaba encogido en el sofá, con un libro de terror entre las manos. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y las gafas caídas. Parecía que no había dormido en días.

-¿Estás bien, Shaun?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar.

Su voz era ronca. Malik lo notó desde la cocina, donde preparaba pasta para el almuerzo con Galina.

-Galina, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué es?

-Llamaré a Marta y le preguntaré si podéis quedaros con ella esta noche. Shaun necesita desfogarse y no le gustaría que alguien más le viera.

-De acuerdo. Llámame mañana cuando sea seguro volver.

Malik asintió y llamó a Marta.

- _¿Por qué ahora? A ver, no es que me queje, Becca y Gali me caen muy bien, pero nunca me habías pedido algo similar._

-Es por Shaun, hace dos años que murió su novio y está deprimido. Voy a sacarle de ahí, pero no necesita más testigos.

- _¿Qué vas a hacer? No, olvídalo, no he preguntado nada. Que se vengan cuando quieran, estaré aquí todo el día._

-Gracias, Marta, te debo una.

- _Ni lo menciones. Aunque podrías hacerme una de esas tartas que te salen tan bien._

Malik rió ligeramente antes de colgar. Informó a Galina. Luego terminaron el almuerzo. Shaun ni siquiera se levantó del sofá.

Las chicas se fueron una hora después, sabiendo la urgencia de sacar a Shaun de la depresión. Malik se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Soy el líder de este equipo y no voy a tener a un miembro deprimido. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?

Shaun desistió de seguir leyendo y alzó la mirada hacia el Maestro Asesino.

-Hace dos años Desmond murió sin que pudiera decirle lo que siento. Por eso me decidí a hablar contigo cuando lo hice. No quería cometer el mismo error.

Malik se arrodilló frente a él, observándole con cuidado.

-Pero sigues anclado en el pasado, Shaun. No podrás seguir avanzando sin soltarlo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

-Que lo sueltes-cogió un antifaz que había ocultado en su bolsillo-. Finge que yo soy Desmond. Habla como lo harías con él. Dime todo lo que sientes, no te guardes nada. Ambos olvidaremos lo que haya ocurrido mientras tengas esto puesto. ¿Lo aceptas?

Shaun le miró a los ojos. Solo reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo lo soportaré, soy más fuerte. ¿Quieres o no?

Shaun asintió lentamente. Malik le puso el antifaz con cuidado. Ambos respiraron hondo.

-Des...

-Dime.

Shaun sintió un escalofrío. Su voz incluso se parecía, nunca lo había notado.

-Siempre te he amado. Al principio te trataba como lo hice porque tenía miedo. Eras el hijo de mi jefe y el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Mis intereses chocaron. Entraste en mi vida y la pusiste patas arriba. Nada es lo mismo sin ti.

-Lo hice por ti, Shaun.

-Lo sé. Y siempre estaré agradecido por ello, pero habría preferido tenerte a mi lado en un mundo caótico.

-Pues soy tuyo hasta mañana, es poco tiempo, pero todo lo que puedo darte. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shaun alzó una mano hacia su mejilla.

-Algo que siempre he soñado. Fóllame hasta que los dos acabemos rendidos.

Des... Malik le besó. Al principio fue un beso dulce que se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado. Los labios bajaron por su cuello y unos dedos rápidos desabrocharon los botones de su pijama. Los besos siguieron bajando. Los dientes hicieron su aparición mordisqueando sus pezones. Los dedos bajaron el pantalón. Los labios siguieron descendiendo.

Shaun jadeó y pasó las manos por el pelo corto. El antifaz hacía que todo fuera más real. Pero no podía olvidar que era Malik quien le hacía todo. Intentó borrar eso y fingir que era Desmond como le había prometido.

-Des...

-Ssh... Haré que olvides tu propio nombre.

Y cumplió con creces. En algún momento de la noche que siguió, Shaun agradeció que las paredes del apartamento estuvieran insonorizadas.

El sol le despertó. El historiador abrió los ojos, libres del antifaz. Frente a él estaba Malik, dormido y completamente desnudo. Su brazo derecho estaba ennegrecido por la quemadura. Su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de líneas entrecruzadas de tinta en un tatuaje tan complicado que no pudo abarcarlo todo con la mirada. Había nueve puntos negros sobre su corazón, imitando una constelación que no reconocía. Una gran variedad de cicatrices cubrían su piel morena, muchas más de las que habría esperado.

Acercó una mano para rastrear una, pero no llegó a tocar la piel. Si Malik se despertaba, todo terminaría. Y Shaun no quería que terminara. Observó su perfil con la luz del amanecer. Solo había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en su vida, Desmond, y Malik le superaba ampliamente. Quizás porque sus músculos eran más marcados y sus facciones más adultas.

Unos diez minutos después, Malik empezó a despertar. Rodó hacia el interior de la cama para quedar frente a frente con Shaun. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron un sentimiento que el historiador no pudo identificar antes de volverse tristes.

Malik se levantó, dejando a la vista por un segundo unas largas cicatrices en su espalda, como de un látigo. No dijo nada mientras se ponía unos boxers y se marchaba. Shaun sintió que no podía exigirle más. Conocía lo que el Maestro Asesino sentía por él, aunque él no quisiera ponerle nombre, y le había hecho creer que pensaba en otro mientras se acostaba con él.

Esperó un poco antes de meterse en el baño. Por el camino se cruzó con Malik otra vez. Usaba solo una toalla y su piel seguía húmeda. Y su expresión se había endurecido.

Cuando salió del baño y fue a la habitación a vestirse, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Malik.

-Bill, de verdad, no puedo seguir con esto. Creí que sería una misión fácil, pero no puedo hacerlo. Por favor, envíame a otra, te juro que no volveré a pedirte nada personal. No, es... me estoy enamorando, Bill, y ya sabes lo que hacen con quienes me importan. No voy a poner a Shaun en peligro por mi estupidez. Regresaré a la misión de infiltración, me siento más útil allí que aquí. Descansar no es para mí, Bill. Necesito acción, adrenalina. Si no me dejas salir me alistaré y me iré a Siria otra vez. Bill, hablo en serio, no puedo con esto. He cometido un gran error y no puedo volver atrás. Tengo que salir _ya_.

Shaun no pudo seguir escuchando. La voz de Malik estaba llena de emociones: rabia, dolor, vergüenza, arrepentimiento y tristeza. Malik amaba su trabajo y él le estaba obligando a abandonarlo. Debería ser él quien se fuera. Pero Bill jamás le dejaría. Y si realmente había apreciado a Desmond, no lo haría. Le debía seguir con su meta de vida: la libertad del mundo.

Esperó en el pasillo a que terminara la llamada. Suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar. Malik le miró durante un segundo.

-Yo...

-No puedes ocultar nada, Shaun. Tus pupilas se han reducido y tienes el pulso acelerado. Tu respiración es errática. Te tiemblan las manos, seguramente has vuelto a pensar en Desmond. Y tienes una expresión culpable-Malik se levantó y le miró-. Recuerda que anoche no pasó.

-Entonces no deberías llamarlo error.

-No me refería a eso. Fue divertido, posiblemente la segunda noche más memorable de toda mi vida. Y yo nunca me arrepiento de pasar una noche con alguien. Me refería a un error que cometí hace dos años del que todavía me arrepiento. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad y cometí la estupidez de aceptarla. Debí haber permanecido donde estaba, no metiéndome en la vida de quienes me importan.

En un movimiento inesperado, Malik se adelantó y le besó, un beso profundo y sincero. Se separó y se alejó hacia la puerta.

-Malik...

-Anoche gritaste mi nombre. Habría preferido que utilizaras el de Desmond antes que uno que no es mío.

-Entonces dímelo.

-Si te lo dijera, me odiarás enseguida y me gustaría fingir por unos años que aun me amas como yo te amo-le miró-. No me iré, Bill me lo ha prohibido. Pero ten en cuenta que este descanso dejará de serlo para nosotros dos. Debimos haber terminado esto antes de empezar.

-No, no te atrevas a repetir eso. No me arrepiento de nada. Y si a partir de ahora se vuelve difícil para nosotros, significa que durante una noche existió un "nosotros".

Malik le sonrió ligeramente. Algo cambió en su mirada.

-Cuatro años. Dentro de cuatro años te revelaré mi secreto. Hasta ese momento, por favor, sige amándome como ahora. Creo que será lo único que me dé fuerzas en el día a día.

Fue Shaun quien se acercó a por otro beso, que se convirtió en algo mucho menos platónico que les ocupó un par de horas más.


	5. La mascota

_24 de diciembre_ _de 2014_ _en adelante_

 _Apartamento de Malik Jundiln, Sevilla._

–

Rebecca entró en la habitación principal sin importarle que ambos pudieran estar desnudos. Y de hecho interrumpió un saludo de buenos días bastante entusiasta.

-Muy bien, chicos. Galina ya se ha apoderado de la cocina y no quiero que explote algo.

-¿Diez minutos?

-No, ahora.

Malik gruñó algo inteligible y besó una última vez a Shaun antes de levantarse a buscar su ropa.

Se cruzó de brazos, vestido solo con unos boxers negros y una venda que le cubría la quemadura, cuando vio a Galina trasteando con su cocina.

-Creo que acordamos que empezaríamos por la tarde.

-Quiero probar algunas cosas para hacerlas esta noche.

-Seremos ocho, Galina, no hace falta que cocines para la familia real.

-Me siento inquieta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, hagamos esto. Dame veinte minutos y nos vemos abajo para entrenar. Será un entrenamiento intensivo centrado en la resistencia.

-De acuerdo.

Galina bajó al sótano. Rebecca supo lo que iba a pasar en esos veinte minutos, así que se fue a dar un paseo para disfrutar del ambiente navideño del sur de España. Malik continuó lo que antes había sido groseramente interrumpido. Shaun no se opuso.

– O –

Sandra admiró la decoración que había por todo el apartamento. Había guirnaldas en las paredes, muérdago real por el techo y un enorme árbol de plástico blanco decorado con todos colores. Incluso podía ver un busto de algún científico entre un bastón de caramelo y una bola de nieve de Moscú.

-¿Cuándo habéis decorado esto?

-Nos despertamos esta mañana y Malik lo había hecho durante la noche.

Se giró hacia él. Malik estaba en la cocina vestido con una camisa de color rojo vino, unos pantalones negros y un delantal con el _David_ de Miguel Ángel estampado.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la Navidad.

-No me gusta el consumismo y la religiosidad asociados a esta fiesta, el día en sí me es indiferente.

-Pero has decorado esto.

-¿Qué es esto, veinte preguntas? Pasad de mí.

Marta se inclinó hacia él.

-No sé, hay algo raro en ti. Casi puedo ver una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Sonreír? Cuando se congele el infierno. ¿Puedes dejar de imaginar?

-¡No, estás sonriendo! ¡Mira, Sandra!

Las dos empezaron a sacar teorías de todo tipo. Diego y Marcos suspiraron, ya acostumbrados a las excentricidades de sus amigas.

-¡Lo tengo! Estás saliendo con alguien.

Las manos de Malik, que estaban aplanando la masa para cubrir la tarta de manzana del postre, se detuvieron un solo instante. El suficiente como para que ellas lo notaran. Se miraron asombradas.

-No, ¿Malik Jundiln saliendo con alguien? ¿Sabes cómo se pondrán tus admiradoras en la universidad si se enteran?

-Yo no lo llamaría precisamente salir...

-¿Amigos con beneficios? Tu no eres de esos tíos. Vamos, Malik, ha tenido que pasar algo.

Marta conectó de repente los puntos. Miró a Shaun, quien intentaba fingir que leía con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Estás con Shaun!

Malik dejó la masa y las miró.

-Si queréis una cena tranquila, vais a dejar este tema _ahora_. Aun no hemos puesto una etiqueta a lo que tenemos y no queremos que nos presionéis, ¿está claro?

Las dos asintieron sin palabras. Malik nunca había sido tan frío con ellas. Estaba claro que lo suyo con Shaun era realmente importante.

Prepararon la mesa retirando el sofá. Luego utilizarían el mismo espacio para los colchones inflables. Malik se negó totalmente a dejarles poner villancicos, por lo que simplemente pusieron la radio como ruido de fondo.

Después de la cena sacaron un trivial. Malik arrasó con todos, con Shaun en un cercano segundo lugar.

-Oh, vamos, tiene que haber algo que no sepas hacer.

Malik observó su copa de vino pensativo.

-No sé bailar.

-¿En serio?

-Veamos... sé medicina, genética, arte, historia e idiomas. También sé cocinar, pintar y cualquier tipo de deporte. El baile es de las pocas cosas que no domino.

-Y tampoco sabes beber.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que nunca has bebido con nosotros. Eso solo puede indicar que no aguantas el alcohol.

Malik sonrió.

-Aguanto el alcohol, es más, también sé hacer cualquier tipo de bebida, pero tuve una mala experiencia cuando era más joven, antes de mudarme aquí. Algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

-Tú nunca hablas de lo que hiciste antes de mudarte. ¿Es tan malo que no quieres recordarlo?

-Digamos que no me siento nada orgulloso de algo que hice cuando era un adolescente. Una cosa llevó a la otra, tuve ciertos problemas que aun no he resuelto con cierta empresa internacional y ahora solo quiero olvidarme de todo.

-Debes tener un pasado realmente interesante.

Malik les sonrió a todos.

-Podemos decir que sí.

-Esto... ¿chicos? ¿Alguien quiere un cachorrito?

Miraron a Diego.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano estaba volviendo de una fiesta cuando escuchó unos gemidos. Ha encontrado cinco cachorros de pastor alemán recién nacidos. ¿Alguno quiere uno?

-¿Puedo verlos?

Diego le entregó el móvil a Malik. Él sonrió ligeramente. Rebecca miró sobre su hombro.

-Son adorables.

-Yo me quedaré con el negro. Siempre he querido una mascota.

-Los pastores alemanes necesitan mucho ejercicio.

-Entonces tiene al dueño adecuado. Se levanta todos los días a las cinco para correr.

-Avisaré a mi hermano y mañana iremos a por él.

-¿Por qué el negro?

-Porque es diferente, lo sé.

Poco después de eso recogieron la mesa e instalaron los dos colchones inflables para los invitados. Shaun se aseguró de que todos estuvieran cómodos antes de acostarse. Malik había dormido toda la noche a su lado los tres días que llevaban "juntos".

-Deberíamos saber cómo vamos en esta relación, para evitar otra situación similar.

-Yo diría que estamos a mitad de camino entre "amigos con beneficios" y "salir". ¿Tú qué?

-Más o menos lo mismo.

Se dejó abrazar cuando apagó la luz. Intercambiaron algunos besos, nada demasiado pesado, no se atrevían con el resto en la casa.

-Hay algo que te distrae.

-Lo que dijiste de que no quieres hablar sobre tu vida antes de hace dos años... ¿Tiene que ver con ese secreto?

-Shaun, _habibi_ , ese secreto es mi punto de inflexión. Fue ese secreto el que me convirtió en quien soy ahora. Lo entenderás a su tiempo. Ahora duerme.

Se abrazaron bajo las mantas. Shaun nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo. Era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Solo quedaba esperar que ese secreto no fuera tan aterrador como parecía y mientras tanto, amar a Malik más que nadie.

– O –

Malik se arrodilló frente a los cachorros. Por suerte para ellos, junto a él había más personas que querían adoptarlos. Acarició el suave pelaje del cachorro negro. Este se removió inquieto mientras lo cogía y lo acunaba contra su pecho.

-Ya está, pequeño, no pasa nada.

Dejó que se acostumbrara a su olor. Luego se alejó lentamente de los otros cachorros. La cría se removió inquieta unos minutos más antes de dormirse en sus brazos.

-Es adorable. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

Malik observó atentamente al cachorro.

-Élise.

-¿Es hembra?

-Solo te hacía falta una mujer en tu vida.

Todos rieron. Malik sonrió mirando a su pequeña mascota, Élise. Le había puesto el nombre por la mujer de la que se había enamorado Arno Dorian, el principal Asesino durante la Revolución Francesa. Élise de la Serre había sido una Templaria, pero ello no había impedido que se amaran con locura. Además, tenía planes con esta pequeña.

-Vale ya, no vayáis a despertarla.

-¿Qué harás con ella hasta que la lleves al veterinario?

-Prepararé un sustituto de la leche materna para que coma algo y la mantendré caliente. Mañana veré si hay algún veterinario abierto y haré los trámites para ponerle el chip. También la vacunaré.

-Tú odias la medicina moderna.

-Solo para mí. Y debo admitir que no puedo hacer mucho por ella con solo medicina natural.

-Por fin algo de sentido común. ¿Volvemos al piso? Empieza a hacer frío.

Malik metió a Élise dentro de su abrigo y salieron al gélido viento invernal. Las temperaturas era cada año más extremas. Prácticamente corrieron al piso. Galina preparó algo para calentarlos mientras Malik y Shaun se encargaban del cachorro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-La entrenaré para que me acompañe en las misiones. Podría llevar los suministros médicos. De todas formas no sería el primer animal que se convierte en Asesino, Bayek tenía a Senu y yo tendré a Élise.

-Al menos alguien estará protegiéndote-Shaun acarició las suaves orejas de Élise-. Cuida de él, pequeña. Serás lo único que tenga durante largos periodos de tiempo.

Regresaron al salón a tiempo para un almuerzo ligero con lo que quedó de la noche anterior, como era tradición. Malik estaba inquieto. Diego lo notó.

-¿Hace cuánto que no saltas en paracaídas?

-Meses.

-Empiezas a sentir los efectos, ¿verdad?

-Esta tarde he quedado con el grupo de parkour, tenían una noticia que darme que no querían decir por teléfono.

Marta se animó con eso.

-¿Podemos ir a verte? Siempre es un gran espectáculo.

-Bien, pero ya sabes que no puedes ligar con el resto después de lo que sucedió la última vez.

Ella hizo una mueca molesta y empezó a recoger la mesa. El resto la imitó enseguida mientras Malik cogía algo de ropa para cambiarse. Shaun le detuvo un momento en el pasillo.

-¿Desde cuándo haces parkour?

-Shaun, _amore_ , soy un Asesino de la vieja escuela. El parkour es mi base. Además, lo que hago con el grupo no es nada comparado con lo que ya he hecho. Por decir poco he saltado de acantilados al mar. Estaré bien.

Le besó suavemente y acarició el pelaje de Élise. Luego se echó la bolsa de deporte al hombro y salió junto al resto para coger los coches y dirigirse al almacén que habían preparado para practicar parkour.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar. Sandra y Marta habían puesto al día a Rebecca, Galina y Shaun sobre las medallas que había ganado Malik en una competición el primer verano que le conocieron. Según sus propias palabras "verle era arte en movimiento".

-Heyo.

Ante el saludo de Malik, los casi diez hombres que ya entrenaban con los saltos simples se giraron.

-¡Malik!

Todos se lanzaron a abrazarle. Diego, Marcos, Sandra, Marta, Rebecca, Galina y Shaun con Élise protegida bajo su abrigo subieron a una galería para observadores.

-Vale, antes que nada. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de quedar hoy precisamente?

-A Julio.

Malik golpeó al chico latino en el brazo con una sonrisa lúdica.

-Y yo que tenía otros planes...

-¿Cuáles? ¿Salir en una cita? Tú no tienes pareja, Malik.

Todos rieron.

-Chicos, basta, hay un motivo muy importante-se giraron hacia el hombre mayor que parecía ser el entrenador de todos ellos-. ¿Recordáis que en la última competición unos patrocinadores se acercaron a mí para hablar? Bien, pues querían que rodáramos un corto para ellos. Algo simple, algunos saltos, giros y todo eso. ¿Quién se apunta a la demostración?

-Debería hacerla Malik, Carlos, es el mejor de todos nosotros.

-Chicos, estoy escribiendo mi doctorado, voy a clases de bellas artes y tengo compañeros de piso, no creo que pueda hacer más tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de dormir veinte minutos cada cuatro horas?

-He encontrado un motivo para dormir toda la noche, o al menos una buena parte de ella.

Shaun se sintió enrojecer. Carlos, el entrenador, miró curioso a Malik.

-No preguntaré, pero haces bien. Eso no debía ser bueno para tu salud-Malik se encogió de hombros-. Los patrocinadores llegarán en una hora, os quiero a todos en la mejor forma posible. Vamos.

Volvieron a separarse. Los ojos de Shaun estaban clavados en Malik. Se quitó la sudadera y las deportivas para tener un mejor agarre. Estiró todos los músculos antes de empezar la rutina habitual para calentar el cuerpo antes de empezar con los saltos básicos. Diez minutos después corrió hacia una pared vertical y trepó con habilidad. Saltó al otro lado y bajó con unos saltos mortales y espirales.

Galina notó el entrenamiento de un Asesino de la vieja escuela. No tenía miedo a caer y todas sus extremidades estaban preparadas para volteretas imposibles y aguantar hasta cuatro veces su peso. Malik era capaz de hacer saltos altísimos que habrían aterrorizado a cualquier otro. Estaba claro para ella que él solía hacer muchos saltos de fe.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Una mujer de negocios, con una falda de tubo y una chaqueta bajo el abrigo, saludó a Carlos. Tras ella entraron tres hombres también trajeados con expresiones serias.

-Carlos, me alegra verte.

-Lo mismo digo, María. Te presentaré a nuestro mejor corredor. ¡Malik!

En ese momento, él estaba subido a una alta pared con asideros similar a las que se usaban en escalada. Malik saludó y bajó con habilidad, dejándose caer y sujetándose a los asideros cuando creía conveniente. El último metro y medio lo saltó directamente, rodando por el suelo. Aceptó la toalla que le tendió Julio junto a una botella de agua.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.

-Malik, ella es María Gómez. María, Malik, el mejor corredor.

-En mi defensa llevo más tiempo con el parkour. El resto se pondrá a mi nivel enseguida.

Él y María se estrecharon las manos. Shaun frunció el ceño cuando notó la reacción física de la mujer.

-Quizás podríamos hablar de tu posible carrera durante un café o una cena.

Malik arqueó una ceja.

-Ni lo intentes, no eres mi tipo. Carlos, haré una serie de diez repeticiones de escala de paredes lisas con un punto de apoyo superior.

-No te sobreesfuerzes. Después de eso descansa.

-Claro.

Malik se alejó hacia una de las paredes que había abajo la galería. Su mueca molesta hizo reír a sus amigos. No había una sola mujer que no intentara ligar con él. Shaun tuvo una idea y le hizo un gesto que solo él entendió. Malik sonrió ligeramente y empezó con la rutina. Corría hacia la pared, saltaba con un pie sobre un banco y se agarraba a la base metálica de la galería.

En la décima repetición no se soltó. En su lugar trepó a pulso hasta la barandilla y se alzó sobre sus brazos para besar a Shaun.

-¿Salimos luego?

-Después de tu ducha, inútil.

Un último beso y bajó con un único salto. Estiró los brazos mientras ignoraba todas las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de parkour.

-¿Eres...?

-En mi defensa, ninguno de vosotros es mi tipo. Al parecer me van los británicos insufribles y sarcásticos. Y hasta que llegó él, me consideraba totalmente asexual.

-Entonces él era el plan...

-¿Cuándo empezó lo vuestro?

-Hace un par de días, pero no mencionéis ninguna relación. Él aun siente algo por su ex y no quiero presionarle.

-¿Por qué sentiría algo por su ex?

-Él murió hace dos años.

Malik terminó de beberse la botella y volvió a su entrenamiento. Carlos le pidió que hiciera algunas acrobacias de un nivel superior para demostrarles a los invitados de lo que era capaz. Incluso se superó a sí mismo saltando de una plataforma horizontal a otra y de nuevo a la primera sin detenerse, ambas veces con un salto mortal.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido eso?

-Durante el verano regresé a casa y entrené con mis primos. Aprendimos juntos y hace tiempo que no nos vemos, así que teníamos nuevas técnicas que compartir.

-Algún día tendrás que presentarnos.

-Bueno, si termina la guerra en Siria lo intentaremos.

-¿La guerra de Siria?

-¿No os lo dije? Nací en Siria, pero mi madre consiguió escapar poco antes de que empezara la guerra. Conseguí la nacionalidad española a los cinco años. Y a los doce también la italiana, la francesa y la inglesa. Ahora estoy estudiando para conseguir la estadounidense.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Tienes... cinco nacionalidades?

Malik se encogió de hombros y miró el enorme reloj digital que había en una pared. Todavía podía estirar el entrenamiento otra media hora.

-¿Podemos hacer una carrera para asegurarnos de las habilidades? Uno de mis acompañantes es experto.

-¿Malik?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. Uno de los hombres se cambió en el vestuario. Miró a Malik con arrogancia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea competir contra alguien que lleva horas entrenando.

Malik suspiró.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo una gran resistencia. Llevo un entrenamiento pseudomilitar, puedo correr cien metros en tres cuarenta. Además, hace tiempo los ligamentos de tu rodilla derecha cedieron en un aterrizaje y dos operaciones después no te has recuperado del todo.

El hombre se quedó paralizado. Nadie más sabía eso.

-Corramos.

Carlos se acercó con un cronómetro.

-Bien, Julio hará una demostración. Luego seguiréis el mismo recorrido. Quien lo haga en menos tiempo y con más acrobacias, gana.

Julio fue a empezar, pero Rebecca le detuvo llamando a Malik. Él miró hacia la galería molesto.

-Es Karla.

Malik subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y cogió el móvil.

-¿Karla? No, espera, antes unas preguntas. ¿Cuánto lleva así? ¿Y por qué no me has llamado antes? Pues la próxima vez desobedeces sus órdenes, me da igual que sea tu superior. Su salud es lo primero-esperó un momento. Su voz se volvió tranquilizadora-. Bill, respira hondo. Cálmate. Sabes el procedimiento. ¿Bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Se sentó en la escalera mientras escuchaba. Su expresión mostraba su preocupación. Galina se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién es Bill?

-Es algo así como un tío para él. Le ha ayudado cuando nadie más podía. Bill... es el padre de mi ex. Debí haber supuesto que la fecha de su muerte sería difícil para él.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Hace cuatro días. Que haya tardado tanto en llamarle... ¿Karla te dijo algo, Becca?

-Solo que le pasara a Malik. Sonaba muy preocupada.

Los dos miraron a Malik. Él habló en voz baja por un momento antes de colger y llamar a alguien más.

- _Marcello, ho bisogno di un favore. Andare negrli Stati Uniti e guardare Bill per me, vero? È in una fase delicata della depresione e non riesco ad auscire da dove sono. Gracie, amico._

Volvió a colgar sus suspiró.

-¿Cómo está Bill?

-¿Sinceramente? A un paso del suicidio. Evitarlo es lo que mantiene activa a Karla, de otro modo ella ya habría caído. Perder a un hijo después de haberlo encontrado tras nueve años de separación es duro para cualquiera.

Shaun le pasó a Élise para que la abrazara. Malik agradeció tener al cachorro en sus brazos. Evitaría que fuera a buscar algún objetivo.

-¿Quieres volver? Sé que también es duro para ti.

-Regresaré dando un paseo, necesito despejarme la mente. ¿Podemos dejar la cita para otro día?

-Claro. No tardes mucho en regresar. ¿Te llevas a Élise?

Malik asintió. Se puso el abrigo sin molestarse en ducharse o cambiarse, escondió al cachorro junto a su pecho y salió del gimnasio. Sus amigos tardaron poco en irse también.

-Carlos, creo que Malik no querrá hacer el video.

-Lo comprendo. Nos vemos otro día, chicos.

Ellos salieron al exterior.

-¿Malik estará bien?

-Todo lo bien que puede estar. Os llamamos mañana con noticias suyas.

Se despidieron y se marcharon.

– O –

Malik regresó al piso media hora después, decaído y agotado. Dejó a Élise en una cama de mantas que le había hecho y fue a ducharse. Justo después se fue a dormir sin cenar. Shaun simplemente le abrazó durante toda la noche. Veía que se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos. Su carga era demasiado pesada para una sola persona.

-Puedes contar conmigo siempre, Malik.

Por supuesto él no respondió. Incluso su expresión dormida parecía tensa. Besó suavemente el ceño fruncido y se abrazó más a él.

La mañana llegó con un aullido lastimero que les despertó a ambos. Salieron de la habitación sin importarles su estado. Élise se removía inquieta en los brazos de Rebecca, para nada acostumbrada a su pecho más suave. Galina había conseguido que comiera algo de lo que había preparado Malik el día anterior.

Élise se calmó una vez que estuvo en brazos de su dueño.

-No pasa nada, pequeña. Pronto te acostumbrarás a Becs también. No siempre voy a poder estar contigo.

-Podíais haber dormido un par de horas más, estaba todo controlado.

-No lo dudo, Becs, pero Élise también necesita dormir.

-Bueno, tú también, así que ahora vas a volver a la cama. Y ponte algo más. No digo que no sea agradable ver todo eso, pero te considero un hermano.

Malik sonrió y regresó a la habitación con el cachorro. Shaun se aseguró de que era para dormir.

-¿Consiguió dormir anoche?

-En principio sí. En un par de horas volveré a ver cómo está.

Shaun observó el escritorio. Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que hacía, así que se sentó y abrió uno de los cuadernos que había encima. Ese en concreto era su tesis doctoral sobre los artistas del Cinquecento. Por toda la mesa había libros sobre cada uno de las personas sobre las que había decidido escribir: Leonardo da Vinci, Miguel Ángel, Rafael Sanzio, Bramante y Tiziano.

Pero bajo el libro de da Vinci había otro cuaderno. Lo cogió y descubrió una investigación completa sobre los Fragmentos del Edén y su relación en la evolución de la Hermandad. Había también dibujos de cada uno, con una breve descripción sobre su uso, los poseedores conocidos tanto Asesinos como Templarios o civiles y los lugares donde se podían encontrar. Al final había una lista completa de todos los lugares alrededor del mundo donde había Fragmentos, algunos tachados.

Shaun no tenía ni idea de que a Malik le interesara ese tema. Ni que tuviera tanta información. Decidió preguntarle sobre eso en algún momento.


	6. Salto temporal

Élise, la mascota de uno de los Maestros Asesinos, corrió alegremente por la cubierta. Llevaba un chaleco apropiado para ella con una bolsa a cada lado del lomo. Solo su dueño sabía lo que había en ellas. Ladró a Bill cuando le encontró y tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención. Él sonrió ligeramente a sus payasadas y se agachó para acariciarla.

-Hola, pequeña. No sabía que ya habíais llegado.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno, Bill.

Él alzó la mirada para descubrir a Malik, el mejor Maestro Asesino de la época. Junto a él estaban Galina, Shaun y Rebecca.

-Os esperaba mañana.

-¿Y perdernos tu ascenso? Ni de lejos. Además, Malik tiene que estar presente, es uno de los Maestros.

-Y hablando de ser Maestro... perdí mi uniforme en las Islas Canarias.

-Tenemos uno de repuesto para ti, supusimos que lo habías olvidado.

Élise corrió de nuevo a su dueño y se sentó junto a sus pies.

-Gracias. Vamos, Élise, la reunión será pronto y tengo que cambiarme. Nos vemos luego.

Entró bajo cubierta con el perro tras sus pasos.

-¿Cómo habés pasado este año?

-Ha sido entretenido, Malik no nos ha dejado caer en la monotonía y nos ha enseñado mucho. Galina incluso ha aprendido a cocinar.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió. Bill estaba impresionado. Sabía que una convivencia con Malik sería beneficiosa para todos, pero no que llegara a tanto nivel. Malik nunca había enseñado a nadie sus habilidades.

Una joven aprendiz se acercó a ellos con algo de temor. Conocía a todos y sabía que se consideraban de un alto rango dentro de la Hermandad.

-Señor Miles, diez minutos hasta la reunión.

-Gracias.

Shaun sonrió a Bill.

-Se acerca el momento.

-Antes me gustaría hablar en privado contigo.

Las chicas sabían el tema que iba a comentar, así que se alejaron con sonrisas.

-¿Qué es, Bill?

-Conozco a Malik desde que entró en la Hermandad y nunca antes le había visto tan feliz. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

-Tenemos... algo. No le hemos puesto nombre, pero definitivamente es algo.

-Bien, me alegro por vosotros. Todos necesitamos algo de felicidad en este mundo. Pero siento curiosidad. ¿En qué consiste exactamente ese "algo"?

Shaun se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia el horizonte. No se atrevía a mirar a Bill mientras hablaba.

-Hablar de nuestros problemas... hacernos compañía por las noches...

Bill sonrió ligeramente. Sabía en qué consistía esa "compañía".

-¿Tendremos que comprar tapones para los oídos?

-¡No!

Habían aprendido a no hacer ruido cuando estaban juntos después de una escena bastante vergonzosa con Rebecca entrando alarmada pensando que estaban peleando.

Poco después se separaron. Shaun se fue a su camarote a descansar un poco para evitar el máximo posible el mareo. Encontró a Malik recién salido de la ducha y cambiándose. De momento solo llevaba los pantalones negros y unos calcetines oscuros.

-Creo que nunca te he visto en uniforme.

Malik sonrió y le robó un beso.

-Solo lo utilizo cuando ejerzo de Maestro Asesino. El resto del tiempo prefiero mis vaqueros.

Shaun también prefería esos vaqueros. Malik terminó de vestirse con la camisa gris oscuro y las botas negras. Se puso el pendiente con el símbolo Asesino. Durante el tiempo que habían estado en Sevilla ese pendiente había sido una circonita simple. El británico le ajustó el cuello de la camisa.

-Listo. ¿Dormirás esta noche?

-Tengo que volver a mi ritmo habitual de veinte minutos cada cuatro horas. Dentro de poco me enviarán a otra misión.

-Desearía que te quedaras junto a mí.

-Yo también, pero ambos tenemos responsabilidades. Tú seguramente empieces a trabajar en el Proyecto Iniciado y yo vaya a seguir buscando Fragmentos.

-¿Por qué tú? Esas cosas son peligrosas...

-Precisamente por eso. De algún modo yo entiendo su funcionamiento y soy más cuidadoso con su manejo.

Shaun descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Malik.

-Recuerda tu promesa.

-Dentro de tres años te contaré mi mayor secreto, hasta entonces permaneceré con vida.

Malik le besó, un beso profundo que le transmitió todos sus sentimientos. Después se marchó hacia la cabina de mando donde estaban los demás Maestros Asesinos para presenciar el ascenso de William Miles a Mentor.

Fue el último en llegar y el resto de Maestros le hicieron saber su descontento. Siempre había sido un Maestro diferente en el sentido de que él salía al campo en lugar de refugiarse tras su rango. Élise también atrajo miradas airadas cuando se sentó junto a su dueño.

-Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar. ¿Hay alguien en contra de que William Miles se convierta en nuestro Mentor?

Nadie habló. Bill se levantó.

-Acepto el cargo de Mentor de la Hermandad de los Asesinos y juro cumplir con nuestro Credo y nuestra máxima. Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. No atacarás al inocente, te esconderás a la luz y no comprometerás a la Hermandad. Mi primera decisión en el cargo es ascender al Maestro Asesino conocido como Delta a Gran Maestro Asesino, mi segundo al mando.

Malik miró incrédulo a Bill.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Totalmente. Eres el Asesino moderno que más entiende sobre el origen de la Hermandad. Tus intenciones no son detener a Abstergo en sí mismo, si no defender la libertad de todos los individuos que componen el mundo. En algún momento necesitaré que alguien me recuerde eso y tú eres el único que se atreve a hablarme cara a cara sin dudarlo.

Malik acarició inquieto entre las orejas de Élise.

-En ese caso acepto, pero que conste en acta que no voy a variar mi comportamiento. Seguiré buscando Fragmentos por el mundo y no podrás detenerme como hiciste el año pasado.

Bill sonrió. Justo a eso se refería. Malik era un alma libre que odiaba estar encadenada. Si había elegido trabajar con ellos era porque sus ideales eran muy similares. Pero jamás dudaría de su lealtad, la marca quemada en su mano izquierda era testigo de la confianza en la Hermandad.

Los otros Maestros Asesinos rechinaron los dientes. Cada uno había esperado ser ascendido por sus méritos. Unos por los avances tecnológicos que habían realizado, otros por sus equipos excepcionales. Si coincidían en algo además de los ideales de la Hermandad, era en que Malik, o Delta, había sido una molestia desde que hizo el juramento. Muchos ya planeaban culparle de traición de algún modo, era la única respuesta a su rápido ascenso.

La reunión terminó poco después del juramento individual de todos los demás. Bill y Malik se quedaron un momento más. Élise, por supuesto, permaneció junto a su dueño.

-Malik, quiero que investigues a alguien. Ha entrado en el radar de Abstergo y temo que pueda ser dañino para nosotros.

-¿Por qué le buscan?

-Es un niño de unos diez años, así que estoy indeciso entre si lo usarán por su ADN o para el entrenamiento táctico.

Malik asintió distraído.

-Envíame lo que sepas en un correo y me marcharé a investigar lo antes posible. Oh, por cierto, a partir de ahora me pondré en contacto contigo a través de Shaun, supongo que lo mantendrás cerca por su conocimiento.

-¿Eso significa que por fin has elegido un equipo?

-Creí que el "descanso" era tu forma no tan sutil de decirme que ellos eran el mejor equipo para mí. Shaun por su conocimiento, Rebecca por sus habilidades en la informática y Galina por su entrenamiento.

Bill no intentó esconder su sonrisa. Cazado.

-Mantendré a Shaun cerca. Rebecca se hará cargo de los avances en el Animus y Galina coordinará todos los equipos alrededor del mundo. Y tú deberías aparecer al menos una vez cada dos meses. No puedo permitirme perder el contacto contigo durante un periodo más largo.

-Hecho. Y una última cosa, necesitaré un archivo para justificar mi infiltración en Abstergo, creo que le resto podría utilizarlo en mi contra dentro de poco.

-Ya está clasificado en tu archivo personal, supuse lo mismo. Todas las misiones que has llevado de forma imprevista han sido redactadas por mí o Karla para no dejar cabos sueltos en nuestro mejor Asesino.

-Gracias.

Se despidieron y se separaron. Bill se quedó en el puesto de mando para empezar a familiarizarse con todas sus nuevas obligaciones. Malik se dirigió al comedor donde sabía que estaban sus amigos. Élise saltaba a su lado como el cachorro que aun era, así que le quitó las bolsas de medicinas, se las colgó de un hombro y le hizo la señal de que podía explorar. Ella salió corriendo por el pasillo, olisqueando por todas partes.

Malik encontró fácilmente a Rebecca haciendo todo lo posible para evitarle el mareo a Shaun. Galina estaba leyendo sobre su próxima misión.

Malik cogió una taza de agua caliente del mostrador que había con todo tipo de tés y cafés preparados. Se sentó en la misma mesa y cogió algunas hierbas de la bolsa para ponerlas en una bolita metálica que luego introdujo en el agua.

-En serio, menudo equipo que he elegido.

-¿Equipo?

Shaun se sintió mejor cuando empezó a beber el té.

-Durante la reunión me han ascendido a Gran Maestro Asesino, un cargo similar al de Malik.

-Bueno, al menos tienes el nombre.

Él sonrió.

-La Hermandad me conoce como Delta.

Galina dejó el archivo cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Has dicho Delta? ¿Tú eres Delta?

-¿Conoces el nombre?

-Es... casi un mito entre los Asesinos de campo. Delta se enfrentó a un equipo completo de Templarios y salió totalmente ileso solo con un cuchillo. Sabía que eras bueno, Malik, pero nunca habría imaginado que tú eres Delta. Sin ofender.

-Traquila, es lo que esperaba. Pero volviendo al tema, Bill me ha pedido que busque un equipo ahora que soy Gran Maestro. Os he elegido a vosotros. Shaun por su conocimiento de la infraestructura de la Hermandad e históricos, Rebecca por sus habilidades informáticas y Galina porque puede acompañarme en misiones de campo. Pero de momento trabajaréis con Bill mientras yo estoy en una misión especial. Me contactaré con Shaun si necesito algo.

-¿Qué misión?

-Lo siento, está clasificada de alto secreto. Solo Bill y yo sabemos el motivo. Estaré fuera como mucho dos meses. De todas formas es el tiempo máximo que puedo estar sin presentarme ante Bill.

-Pareces molesto por eso.

-¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer en dos meses? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Necesito al menos esos meses para establecer una nueva identidad. Tendré que trabajar en el más absoluto secreto y por mucho que aprecio el sigilo, esto no es algo que pueda hacer así.

Shaun sonrió. Malik estaba realmente molesto.

-Eres Delta, podrás con cualquier situación. Gracias por el té, por cierto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bastante.

-Si te mareas con facilidad deberías tener algo en el estómago, preferiblemente algo líquido. Aunque las galletas saladas también pueden servir.

-¿Y eso lo sabes porque...?

-Investigué. Necesito algo que hacer por las noches aparte de destruir sacos de boxeo. Y ya me he leído todos los libros que tengo en el portátil, entre ellos la versión original de _El Quijote_.

-Definitivamente estás loco, Malik.

-Yo también te quiero, Becs.

Los dos se sacaron la lengua. Galina regresó a su archivo con una sonrisa, acostumbrada a las bromas de ambos.

– O –

Shaun se despertó con unos labios en el cuello. Medio dormido, acarició el pelo corto de Malik.

-¿Qué hora es?

-En diez minutos llegamos a Nueva York. Quiero despedirme de ti antes de marcharme.

Intercambiaron unos besos más que subieron la temperatura del camarote. Esa mañana fue Shaun quien eligió estar al cargo. Empujó a Malik hasta que pudo mirarle desde arriba.

-Deberías descansar, vas a pasar dos meses muy largos. Yo me haré cargo hoy.

Malik sonrió, esa sonrisa pícara que Shaun había empezado a adorar. Le besó de nuevo. Y un golpe en la puerta detuvo cualquier otro juego.

-¿En serio? Seis días sin una sola interrupción y justo ahora que me voy, deciden llamarme.

-Precisamente porque te vas hoy. Tienes muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Acabo de volver de la sala de mando-otra vez los golpes-. ¡Enseguida salgo!

Pero volvió a besar profundamente a Shaun antes de levantarse definitivamente. Murmuró varias cosas en diferentes idiomas mientras abría. Bill estaba al otro lado. Notó el sonrojo de su Gran Maestro.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.

-¿Qué quieres, Bill?

-Hay un cambio de planes, no podemos entrar a puerto. Tendrás que ir en lancha.

-Podrías haber enviado un mensaje en lugar de venir personalmente. Ahora eres el Mentor.

-Malik, no estoy para bromas. Abstergo puede descubrirnos si entramos con el Altaïr. Mientras antes te vayas, antes podremos ponernos fuera del radar.

-Iré enseguida.

Bill se marchó. Shaun pasó a su lado y fue a buscar a Élise al camarote de Galina y Rebecca. Ella solía dormir allí por comodidad. Malik se puso su ropa de diario: los vaqueros, unas botas de motorista, una camiseta negra de manga corta, una chaqueta de cuero y su mochila con todo lo que necesitaría. También cogió el arnés de Élise y las bolsas de medicinas.

Se reunió con su equipo al completo en cubierta. Rebecca le puso el arnés a Élise. Galina le abrazó.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Se despidió de Shaun con una sola mirada. Luego subió a la lancha con Élise. Un novicio les llevó a tierra.

-Buena suerte, Maestro.

-Vigila tu espalda, chico.

Élise no se apartó de su lado mientras se adentraban en la jungla de asfalto. Atrajeron muchas miradas. No todos los días un hombre tan atractivo paseaba por las calles junto a un pastor alemán cargado con bolsas.

Observó su entorno con discreción. Reconoció algunos lugares y se detuvo en una esquina. Luego cambió de dirección. Mientras caminaba se quitó el maquillaje que alargaba la cicatriz de sus labios hacia la nariz. Se negaba a volver a casa como alguien más que él mismo.

Se detuvo frente a un bar que conocía a la perfección. Le dijo a Élise que se quedara en la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo siento, está cerrado.

-¿Incluso para mí, Charlie?

La mujer entrada en los cuarenta pero que no aparentaba más de treinta se giró sorprendida.

-¡Desmond!

Le abrazó con cariño.

-Hola, Charlotte.

-¿Dónde has estado? Mírate, eres todo un hombre-se separó repentinamente enfadada-. ¡Tres años, cariño! ¿No podías haber enviado un solo mensaje?

-Lo siento, he estado fuera del país. Pero antes de seguir, ¿te importaría que dejara entrar a mi mascota? Te prometo que está entrenada.

-Por ti lo que sea, Des.

Malik, ahora revelado como Desmond Miles, hizo entrar a Élise. Charlotte encontró adorable al perro.

Ambos se sentaron en la barra.

-Bien, ahora cuenta. Lo último que sé de ti es que te fuiste con esos hombres hace tres años.

-Creo recordar que te dije que quería escapar de algo. Esos hombres eran parte de ese algo. Eran mercenarios pagados por Abstergo.

-¿Huyes de Abstergo?

-Hay más, Charlie, y te lo cuento porque sé que puedo confiar totalmente en ti. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Claro, sabes que odio los chismes.

-Bien. ¿Conoces a los Asesinos?

-Me suenan... ¿No son los reveldes que se oponen a Abstergo?

-Exactamente. Yo soy parte de ellos, un alto rango dentro de la Hermandad. El segundo, en realidad.

Charlie le observó. Apenas reconocía al chico al que había contratado hace tantos años. Frente a ella había un hombre que había vivido cosas inimaginables. Suspiró.

-Te creo. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-¿Sigues teniendo el repuesto de la llave de mi apartamento?

-Sí, pero dudo que siga siendo tuyo tres años después de irte.

-Tranquila, me ocupé de seguir pagando el alquiler con una cuenta diferente. También contraté a alguien que fuera a limpiar cada semana.

-Definitivamente prefiero a este nuevo Desmond.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Charlie, si eso es un intento de ligar, te diré ahora que tengo pareja.

Ella respondió la sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado joven para mis gustos, cariño. ¿Vas a necesitar algo más?

-Un móvil. Ya tengo el mío para contactarme con mi equipo, pero necesitaré otro para que nadie sospeche.

-Eso será fácil. Pásate por aquí mañana y te daré uno de prepago. Será más fácil que no lo detecten.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Charlie?

Ella rió divertida.

-Muy poco, Des. Pero a cambio quiero un favor.

-¿Qué es? Si puedo lo cumpliré.

-Siento curiosidad por tu... ¿la has llamado Hermandad? Lo que sea. Quiero ayudar a los Asesinos. Abstergo ya se ha llevado demasiada gloria, nos toca al resto.

Desmond rió.

-Por suerte para ti tengo el rango suficiente como para conseguirlo. Haré unas cuantas llamadas y en unos días se presentará alguien que hablará de la constelación del águila o aquila. Es nuestro código de reconocimiento. Tú debes responder que brilla preciosa en Siria. Después te harán algunas preguntas y si te consideran adecuada, harán del _Bad Wheather_ un punto de encuentro habitual para los Asesinos que se encuentren en la zona. A cambio deberás recopilar información de todo tipo, pero conociéndote eso será fácil. Y te digo ahora que lo tienes fácil, en la Hermandad soy algo así como una leyenda. El lugar donde trabajé nueve años es conocido por todos los Asesinos.

-¿Tú una leyenda?

-Sí, quizás debería explicarte eso. Pero antes...

Pasó tras la barra y se sirvió una copa de ron en las rocas. A Charlie le hizo su cóctel favorito, un white russian prácticamente virgen por la hora de la mañana.

-Echaba de menos tus combinados. Ahora cuenta.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que supuestamente estoy muerto. Fingí mi muerte para escapar del radar de Abstergo. Cuando contactes con la Hermandad deberás llamarme Malik en un entorno informal y Delta en uno formal. Y otra cosa, el Mentor, el rango más alto, es mi padre, pero él no tiene ni idea de que soy yo.

-Creo que me he perdido. ¿Tu padre no es capaz de reconocerte?

-Te sorprendería lo que hace un poco de maquillaje semipermanente y un nuevo corte de pelo.

-Así que cuando tenga que hablar de ti, tengo que llamarte Malik o Delta. ¿Por qué esos nombres?

-Delta porque es el equivalente griego a la letra "D" y Malik porque en el siglo XI vivió un líder del mismo nombre que hizo grandes cosas y al que admiro. Cuando decida "volver a la vida" creo que me cambiaré el nombre a Desmond Malik Miles.

-Desmond Malik Miles... suena exótico.

-Mucho-miró la hora y se bebió su ron en un trago. Tendría que agradecer su resistencia al alcohol a las largas noches tras esa misma barra-. Charlie, por mucho que aprecie hablar contigo, tengo un poco de prisa. Una misión imposible en un tiempo límite.

-Enseguida te traigo las llaves, cariño.

Charlotte entró en su despacho tras la barra y regresó con un llavero de la Estatua de la Libertad.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Algún día tendrás que volver a pasarte para hablar más. Incluso podría plantearme volver a contratarte.

-Nos vemos, Charlie.

-Adiós, Des. Cuídalo, Élise.

Los dos salieron de nuevo a la calle y recorrieron el conocido camino hacia el piso. Aunque no podría utilizar el metro por Élise. De todas formas le vendría bien correr y mantener la forma.

Casi una hora después subieron el edificio de apartamentos y llegó a su puerta. ¿Se atrevería a cruzarla? Metió la llave en la cerradura y dejó pasar primero a Élise. Aseguró la cadena, pensando mentalmente en mejorar la seguridad del interior. Podría hacerlo mientras buscaba datos en internet sobre el chico. Usaría su clave de empleado de Abstergo para conseguir la información. No tenía ni idea de cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

Se sentó en el sofá y observó alrededor. Élise ya se había buscado un hueco en la alfombra y se removía inquieta para que le quitara las bolsas. Por supuesto lo hizo. Sonrió cuando se hizo un ovillo junto a la mesa del café.

Pero debía empezar enseguida su misión. Cogió su portatil de la bolsa y lo encendió. Entró en la página oficial de Abstergo para entrar usando su clave.

 _Bienvenido, doctor McKenzie._

 _¿Qué desea hacer?_

En principio odiaba la inteligencia artificial que habían instalado. Pero en cierto modo hacía su búsqueda más fácil.

 _Ponme en contacto con el director Berg._

 _Enseguida, doctor._

Esperó pacientemente a que se conectara la llamada. Cuando lo hizo, el otro hombre inició enseguida un protocolo de privacidad absoluta que Desmond había creado.

 _Señor._

 _Berg, necesito información sobre el chico llamado Elijah._

 _Está en el punto de mira de Álvaro Gramática._

 _Lo busca por su ADN._

 _Tiene ancestros en la Italia renacentista, el Imperio_

 _Otomano del XVI, la Guerra de la Independencia y el_

 _Medio Oeste del XIX._

Desmond se detuvo un momento antes de seguir escribiendo. Empezaba a sospechar.

 _¿Alguna idea de su ubicación?_

 _Vive con su madre en Kensington. Enseguida le_

 _enviaré la ubicación exacta._

 _Que no te descubran, Berg._

Desmond se recostó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos. La misión se iba haciendo más interesante por momentos. Recordaba una noche hacía quince años con una chica rubia que vivía en Kensington. Pero solo recordaba porque lo había visto cuando estaba muerto. Al parecer Elijah era su hijo.

A saber cómo se lo diría al niño o a su propio padre.

 _695 E 4th Street, señor._

 _Gracias, Berg. Sigue trabajando._

 _Sí, señor._

Terminó la conversación. Había conocido a Juhani Otso Berg en su primer año con la Hermandad como Malik. Supo que Abstergo le chantageaba con unas medicinas para su hija. Contactó con él como Malik y le prometió que trataría definitivamente a su hija si él se convertía en su espía. Berg había aceptado de inmediato. Malik se hizo pasar por un médico para acceder al laboratorio más cercano a la niña y crear una cura genética para su enfermedad. Había tardado tres semanas, pero lo consiguió sin muchas secuelas. La niña solo tenía que tomar unas pastillas cuando sufría una recaída, lo que no era demasiado a menudo. Y lo mejor de todo era que las pastillas podían ser compradas en la farmacia.

Fue Otso Berg quien le informó de la posición del Sudario antes de entrar y hacer su papel como Templario. Que disparara a Rebecca fue una sorpresa para todos, aunque Desmond no le guardaba rencor.

Miró la dirección. Suspiró y decidió esperar un poco antes de ir. En su lugar reforzaría la seguridad del apartamento. Buscó la correa de Élise, no le gustaba usarla, pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos, pequeña, necesitamos ir de compras.

Élise bajó las orejas cuando vio la correa. A ella tampoco le gustaba. Desmond rió por su reacción.

– O –

Miró la casa con nerviosismo. Élise le observaba a él sentada a su lado. Se frotó contra su pierna para despertarle.

-Sí, pequeña. Vamos.

Subió los pocos escalones y llamó al timbre. Poco después una mujer rubia abrió. Ella se sorprendió al verle.

-Desmond...

-Hola, Katrina. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, pasa.

Élise siguió a su dueño y se tumbó a sus pies cuando él se sentó.

Katrina observo al hombre que tenía delante. Quedaba muy poco del camarero con el que había pasado una noche bastante divertida.

-Supongo que vienes por Elijah.

-No voy a quitártelo, Katrina. Solo quiero advertirte. Abstergo va tras él y ellos no serán tan indulgentes.

-¿Abstergo? ¿Por qué?

-Es difícil de explicar. Pero te puedo asegurar que como mínimo le quitaran las emociones y le convertirán en un mercenario.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-En realidad, bastante poco. Tendrás que mudarte lo antes posible, quizás te dé unos cuantos meses más.

Katrina se dejó caer en una silla.

-Mi Elijah...

-La otra opción es que vengas conmigo. Os mantendré a salvo todo lo que pueda.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya he vuelto!

Un chico de unos quince años entró en el salón dejando la mochila del instituto junto a la pared. Se detuvo cuando vio al hombre desconocido. Desmond le observó. Definitivamente se parecía a él. El pelo ligeramente rizado, los ojos de color avellana y la piel morena.

-Elijah, te presento a Desmond, tu padre.

El adolescente miró a su madre por un momento.

-¿Mi padre?

Élise alzó la cabeza para olfatear el aire. Gruñó alertando a su dueño.

- _Merde_. Katrina, ya están aquí.

-Elijah, ven aquí ahora.

El chico se movió hacia su madre, sin dejar de observar al perro que gruñía hacia la ventana. Su padre también estaba en guardia.

-¿Qué está pasando, mamá?

-Alguien quiere secuestrarte. Desmond nos protegerá.

Él observó sus alrededores. Notó una segunda puerta en la cocina. La descartó de inmediato. Abstergo esperaría eso. Pero no tendrían en cuenta la pequeña ventana del comedor.

-Vamos. En cuanto rompa la ventana tenéis que ser rápidos. Seguid a Élise.

Le hizo un gesto al perro para que les protegiera y les llevara a un lugar seguro. Él les daría todo el tiempo que pudiera. Cogió unos cuchillos de la cocina, no estaban equilibrados, pero servirían. Luego respiró hondo y rompió el cristal de la ventana elegida.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

Un grupo de hombres armados tiraron ambas puertas abajo. Katrina empujó a Elijah para que saliera antes que ella. Élise ya estaba al otro lado. Desmond no pudo hacer nada cuando uno de los hombres disparó a Katrina, matándola al instante. Él mismo detuvo otro disparo hacia Elijah con su propio cuerpo.

Lanzó los cuchillos y mató a la mayor parte de los hombres. Al resto los inmovilizó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía serguirles, saltó por la ventana y corrió lejos del sonido de sirenas de la policía.

Encontró a Élise y Elijah sentados en un banco del parque a varias calles de distancia. Su hijo estaba en shock.

-¿Y mamá?

-Lo siento, Elijah. Tengo muchas habilidades, pero no puedo detener balas.

El chico asintió lentamente.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién mató a mi madre?

Desmond se arrodilló frente a él y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-Elijah, no vayas por ese camino. La venganza nunca es una opción. Pero debes mantenerte con vida. Es lo que tu madre habría querido.

Él miró a su padre.

-Estás herido.

Desmond miró la herida de bala en su costado izquierdo. Era solo un roce.

-No es nada. Vamos, tenemos que movernos a un lugar seguro.

Le llevó por las calles hacia el _Bad Weather_. Sabía que ese día era el que la Hermandad había elegido para asegurarse de la lealtad de Charlotte. Por el camino explicó a su hijo sobre los Asesinos y su lucha milenaria contra los Templarios.

Miró alrededor antes de dejar pasar a Élise y Elijah. El Asesino que estaba preguntando a Charlotte todo lo necesario se levantó enseguida.

-Maestro Malik.

-Descansa, chico. Charlie, ¿por casualidad tienes una aguja e hilo? Tengo que coserme una herida.

-Sí, deja que vaya a buscarlo.

La mujer corrió a su despacho y regresó con un pequeño botiquín. Pero Desmond solo cogió la aguja hipodérmica y un poco de hilo de pescar. Se limpió la sangre con whiskey en un esparadrapo. Luego empezó a coser la herida sin siquiera insensibilizarla. No hizo más que una mueca de dolor cuando comenzó.

-Señor, ¿quién es el niño?

-Mi protegido. El Mentor me envió a buscarlo para evitar que Abstergo le utilizara.

El Asesino asintió lentamente. Estaba asombrado por la fortaleza del Gran Maestro.

Cuando terminó se tapó la herida con un esparadrapo y respiró hondo.

-Déjame tu móvil, tengo que ponerme en contacto con el Mentor.

El Asesino le entregó el móvil por satélite. Desmond marcó el número privado de Shaun, el que solo él conocía. Después tendría que borrar la llamada del registro.

- _¿Malik?_

-Sí, Shaun, soy yo. Ponme con Bill, por favor, es urgente.

Esperó un momento. Mientras ajustó la posición para evitar tirar de los puntos.

- _¿Qué ha pasado, Malik?_

-He tenido que adelantar mis planes. Abstergo atacó cuando estaba estableciendo el primer contacto. Su madre no pudo salir. El niño está conmigo.

- _Lo siento por ella... ¿Puedes traer al niño a la costa oeste? El Altaïr estará en Los Ángeles durante unas semanas._

-Lo intentaré. Puede que lleguemos un poco justos de tiempo. Abstergo nos perseguirá.

- _Utiliza el camino que creas necesario. Organizaré algo para que no tengas demasiados problemas._

-Gracias, Bill. Me pondré en contacto contigo en dos días.

Colgó y borró la llamada del registro.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, Charlie, no es la peor herida a la que me he enfrentado. Pero Elijah y yo debemos movernos enseguida. Mañana nos iremos.

-¿Tenéis todo lo necesario?

-El Mentor se encargará de todo. Es posible que no nos veamos en bastante tiempo. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Desmond volvió a ponerse la camiseta. Élise se levantó y empujó las piernas de Elijah hacia la puerta. El Gran Maestro también se marchó.

-¿Por qué te llamaban Malik?

-Porque así es como me llamo ahora. Y debes recordarlo para cuando estemos con alguien. Desmond murió hace tres años. Fingí mi propia muerte para escapar de Abstergo.

-¿Yo también tendré que hacerlo?

-No, tú aun eres demasiado joven. Si te escondes podrás escapar del mismo modo. Yo no tenía otra salida. En casa te lo explicaré mejor.

Elijah asintió cabizbajo.

-Esto... ¿papá? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Desmond se detuvo cuando su hijo le llamó por primera vez "papá".

-Te mantendré a salvo, te lo prometo. De momento iremos con tu abuelo a la costa oeste-volvió a caminar con Elijah a su lado y Élise entre ambos-. ¿Alguna vez has hecho un viaje largo por carretera?

-No, nunca he salido de Nueva York.

-Pues ahora viajarás por el mundo, empezando por un viaje por carretera a Los Ángeles. Tendrás que soportarme durante unas semanas.

-¿No se tarda tres días en cruzar Estados Unidos?

-Si nos apresuramos llamaremos la atención. Tenemos seis semanas para llegar al otro lado. Creo que después iremos a Japón a investigar una cripta.

-¿Qué es una cripta?

-Lugares creados por una civilización anterior a la nuestra para preservar sus armas más poderosas. Si mis estudios son correctos, encontraremos una Espada. Durante el viaje podrás leer mis libros sobre el tema, pasaremos muchas horas en un coche. Solo espero que Bill no me envíe una furgoneta como la de la última vez...

Elijah sonrió. Acababa de conocer a su padre, pero ya se sentía muy unido a él.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Desmond se adentró en la cocina. Elijah se sentó en el sofá con Élise, a reflexionar sobre las últimas horas. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Había encontrado a su padre, o él le había encontrado a él. Pero al mismo tiempo había perdido a su madre. Y los mismos que la habían matado iban tras él. Ahora su único medio de supervivencia era su padre.

Acarició a Élise tras las orejas. Ella se mostró encantada por las atenciones.

Desmond regresó al comedor con dos platos de crema de verduras y nata.

-La he criado desde que era un cachorro. Esta es su primera misión como perro Asesino.

Puso los platos en la mesa y regresó a por cucharas y los vasos de agua. También llenó el plato de Élise.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera misión?

-Fue hace tres años. Empezó en Roma, siguió en la Toscana y terminó al norte de aquí con mi muerte.

-¿Muerte? Pero dijiste que la habías fingido.

-Lo dije en aquel momento para que dejaras de preguntar. En realidad morí. ¿Recuerdas las luces que aparecieron en el cielo el 21 de diciembre de 2012?

-Sí, los científicos dijeron que era una tormenta solar en la capa electromagnética de la tierra.

-En cierto modo lo fue. Pero había una capa artificial además de esa. Los Isu, esa primera civilización de la que te hablé, crearon un dispositivo que protegería la Tierra de esa tormenta solar. A cambio el Ojo, ese dispositivo, arrebataba la vida de la persona que lo invocaba. Y yo era la única persona que podía activarlo.

-Entonces diste tu vida por la humanidad. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no podía quitarles la vida a tantas personas inocentes. Los Asesinos existimos por la libertad de cada individuo. Eso fue lo que me enseñaron nuestros antepasados. Los humanos nacemos con la libertad en nuestro ADN, luchamos por ella día tras día. Nosotros los Asesinos la veneramos por encima de nuestras vidas, somos capaces de darlo todo por ella, porque es lo único que nadie será capaz de arrebatarnos del todo.

Elijah observó a su padre con admiración. Él le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Come rápido antes de que se enfríe. Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa antes de irnos.

-Sí, papá.

– O –

Desmond se despertó con una ligera sacudida en el hombro. Sus instintos no sintieron ningún peligro, así que abrió los ojos.

-¿Elijah?

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Asintió y se levantó del sofá. Los dos se acostaron de nuevo en la cama. Elijah se abrazó a él de inmediato. Élise se subió al otro lado del chico. Desmond pensó en su hijo. Él se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida junto a su padre y Shaun. Cuando regresaran al Altaïr le pediría a Bill que le dejara junto a él para enseñarle. Ni loco alejaría de sí voluntariamente a su hijo.


	7. Unión padre e hijo

_30 de marzo de 2015_

 _Coche de los Asesinos en posesión de Malik_

–

Elijah cerró el libro sobre los Fragmentos del Edén y miró a su padre. Llevaba conduciendo casi tres horas, así que pronto pararían. Élise estaba dormida en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué pasa, Eli?

-¿Me repites el plan?

Desmond sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Usaremos las autopistas 80 y 90 hasta Rapid City. Hay un lugar cerca que quiero enseñarte. Después seguiremos hasta Seattle y de allí la 5 en dirección sur hasta Los Ángeles. Tu abuelo nos espera allí con el barco de la Hermandad.

-¿Por qué nunca llamas al abuelo como tu padre?

-Porque aun no me acostumbro a que eres mi hijo.

Le revolvió el pelo sin mirar. Elijah rió y se apartó.

-¿Me llevarás contigo a la cripta?

-Será peligroso, Eli.

-Pero me interesan mucho los Fragmentos. Son nuestros antepasados.

Desmond le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre los Isu, sus antepasados y los Fragmentos.

-Bien, lo pensaré.

-¡Yay!

-Pero tendrás que convencerme mientras viajamos a Nara, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te aseguro que te daré unos argumentos tan buenos que tendrás que llevarme.

Sí, Desmond no se aburriría con su hijo.

Élise se removió todavía dormida, seguramente con algún sueño. Desmond notó una señal de parada para conductores unos kilómetros más allá.

-¿Tienes pareja?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió, pero de algún modo consiguió controlar el coche.

-¿Qué?

-Si tienes pareja. Han pasado quince años desde que estuviste con mamá. Cualquier otro la tendría.

-Podría decirse que sí, es complicado. Me enamoré antes de morir y él no sabe que soy yo.

Elijah notó que hablaba de su pareja en masculino, pero no le molestó. Él mismo era una de esas personas que decían que no te enamoras del género, si no de la persona.

-¿Como se llama? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

-Eli, no podré responder si no me das tiempo. Su nombre es Shaun Hastings, es el mejor historiador de la Hermandad y llevamos juntos desde diciembre del año pasado.

-Así que también es un Asesino... ¿Es bueno?

-No le he visto en el campo, pero supongo que sí. Él es del tipo que se queda tras un escritorio.

-Y tú eres del tipo que sale en misiones.

-No es por presumir ni nada, pero soy el mejor en misiones de campo.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Ni un poco?

-Ni un poco.

Eijah puso la radio y empezó a cantar cuando reconoció la canción. Élise se despertó entonces y bostezó. Desmond lo notó.

-Tranquila, pequeña, podrás salir dentro de poco.

Cuando llegó a la parada para conductores aparcó y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. Elijah dejó salir a Élise.

-Papá, voy a alejarme con ella.

-Bien, ten cuidado.

Abrió el maletero y sacó la nevera con lo que había comprado antes de salir. Prepararía unos bocadillos para ambos. Antes de cerrar notó su mochila. Lo pensó un momento antes de sacar su block de dibujo y unos lápices de colores. Se dirigió a la zona de mesas donde también había un par de familias.

Elijah y Élise llegaron justo cuando terminaba los bocadillos. Puso el cuenco del agua para el perro y se sentó a comer. El adolescente notó el block.

-¿Dibujas?

-De vez en cuando. Quizás te enseñe.

-¿Puedo?

Desmond asintió y Elijah abrió el block. Dentro había paisajes, retratos, diagramas, plantas con sus descripciones medicinales y prácticamente de todo.

Llegó a un retrato de un hombre de pelo castaño claro con gafas. Debajo había algunas palabras en árabe.

-¿Este es Shaun?

Desmond asintió.

Élise alzó la cabeza cuando una de las mujeres mayores de las familias se acercó a ellos.

-Siento molestar, ¿por un casual tendríais un botiquín? Una abeja ha picado a mi hijo.

-No tengo un botiquín exactamente, pero conozco algunos remedios naturales para ello.

-Eso sería una gran ayuda.

Desmond siguió a la mujer hacia el niño de unos seis años que lloraba mientras su padre intentaba que no se rascase la picadura. Se agachó frente al niño y le sonrió.

-¿Me dejas ver?

El niño le tendió el brazo. Desmond notó que el aguijón seguía clavado. Luego revisó al niño por si tenía una reacción alérgica.

Cuando no vio nada más allá de la picadura, suspiró aliviado.

-¿Alguien tiene una pinza?

La que parecía la hermana mayor le entregó una pinza y con ella sacó el aguijón con cuidado.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Veamos... el hielo bajaría la hinchazón y aliviaría el dolor. Lo mismo con la pasta de dientes, el vinagre de manzana, la patata, la cebolla y el ajo. Pero unas gotas de limón también evitarían cualquier infección.

-Tenemos un limón por algún lado.

El padre cortó el limón y le pasó una mitad.

-A ver, pequeño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tommy.

-Bien, Tommy. Voy a echarte unas gotas en la picadura. En principio va a picar mucho, pero no debes rascarte, ¿de acuerdo? En unos minutos no notarás nada.

-Vale.

Con cuidado exprimió el limón sobre la herida. El niño se estremeció, pero no hizo ningún intento de rascarse.

-Con esto bastará, has sido muy valiente.

Se levantó haciendo una mueca por un ligero tirón en su gemelo derecho. Tendría que tener cuidado.

-Gracias, esto...

-Malik Jundiln.

-Soy Tamara Anders, él mi marido Jeremy y ellos nuestros hijos Natalie y Tommy.

-Un placer conoceros-Elijah se había acercado en silencio con Élise-. Él es mi hijo Elijah y ella nuestra mascota Élise.

-¿A dónde os dirigís?

-Seattle. Tenemos familia allí y queremos hacerles una visita.

-Nosotros también vamos hacia allá. ¿Os importaría que os acompañáramos? Siempre es más divertido viajar con más personas.

-¿Eli?

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Estaría bien.

-De acuerdo.

Tamara sonrió.

-Maravilloso. ¿Verdad Tommy?

-¿Dónde aprendiste esos tratamientos? Nunca se me habría ocurrido usar pasta de dientes en una picadura de abeja.

-Nací en Dakota del Sur, allí hay un montón de vida silvestre. Son cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo.

Élise olisqueó la picadura con curiosidad. Tommy le acarició el pelaje.

-Es muy suave.

-Le caes bien.

Tommy sonrió a Elijah. Él le correspondió con la suya. La chica, Natalie, se interesó más por el otro adolescente que por el perro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenéis para llegar a Seattle?

-En realidad será una visita sorpresa. Pero lo que sí nos urge es estar en Los Ángeles para el dieciséis de mayo. Tengo un simposio al que asistir.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-En realidad hago un poco de todo. Tengo un doctorado en biología, otro en historia del arte y también estudié idiomas en mi juventud. Aunque ahora tengo un trabajo en un laboratorio de ingeniería genética buscando el método para producir seda de araña de forma artificial.

-¿Seda de araña? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es resistente, ligero y flexible. Si conseguimos producirla se convertiría en un material que se usaría habitualmente en el futuro. De momento se ha conseguido tejer una tela con más de un millón de arañas reales. Se tardó cuatro años en hacerlo, pero el resultado es tan beneficioso que se empezó a investigar para producirla artificialmente.

-No había oído hablar de ello.

-¿La tela está expuesta en algún lugar?

-En el Museo Natural de Historia de Nueva York.

-Cuando volvamos iremos a verla.

-¿Por qué vais vosotros a Seattle?

-La boda de mi sobrina.

-Papá, voy a llevar a Élise a que corra un poco más con Tommy y Natalie.

Malik miró a Elijah.

-Claro, ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Los niños se alejaron. Malik suspiró.

-Parecéis realmente unidos.

-Si os digo la verdad solo hace un par de días que nos encontramos por primera vez. Su madre se puso en contacto conmigo antes de morir de cáncer de mama. Espero que este viaje nos ayude a unirnos.

-Si quieres mi opinión, ya parecéis muy cercanos.

Malik sonrió de nuevo.

-Hago todo lo posible. Pero es difícil. Hasta hace un par de semanas yo solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera del país por mis estudios. Ya lo echo de menos, pero no cambiaría esto por nada.

Tamara sonrió. Malik tenía todas las papeletas para ser un buen padre incluso con las extrañas circunstancias.

– O –

Malik ajustó su postura sobre el capó y cambió de lápiz. Tenía que trabajar con rapidez si quería capturar la belleza de la puesta de sol. Escuchaba las risas de Elijah y Natalie mientras Tommy jugaba con Élise. Tamara y Jeremy estaban en la recepción del motel arreglando las habitaciones para la noche.

-Listo, hemos conseguido dos habitaciones. Una para vosotros y otra para nosotros.

-¿Habrá algún problema con Élise?

-Ninguno en principio.

Tamara observó el dibujo con admiración. Malik terminó con su firma en la esquina inferior derecha, justo bajo un arbusto en sombras moradas. Luego rompió la página con cuidado.

-Para ti.

-Gracias, es precioso. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar?

-El año pasado, mientras terminaba mi tesis sobre el Quinquecento me apunté a unos cursos de bellas artes.

Tamara le observó con atención. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharlos.

-Mira, se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero soy agente del FBI. Colaboramos con los Asesinos desde la Guerra Fría. Bill me envió a ayudarte a proteger al niño.

Malik le sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo supuse. Era una historia de cobertura demasiado perfecta. ¿Solo tú?

-Solo yo. Ni Jeremy ni los niños saben que soy del FBI. Pedí unas vacaciones para asistir a la boda de la sobrina de mi marido y me dieron este trabajo de forma extraordinaria. Siempre he querido conocer a un auténtico miembro de la Hermandad.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-Mike Strandford.

-Le conozco. Me ayudó en una misión en Arizona hace como un año. Un buen tipo. Si estás en su equipo sé que eres buena en tu trabajo.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Acompañar a Elijah a Los Ángeles, allí me reuniré con el Mentor y decidiremos dónde estará más seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu rango?

-Gran Maestro, me ascendieron hace un par de semanas.

Tamara asintió.

-¿Alguna arma?

-Lo primero, todas legales-Tamara rió-. Dos Colt, diez cuchillos de lanzar, un par de dagas gemelas, una escopeta de caza y un rifle militar. Las tengo escondidas bajo el asiento trasero y conmigo siempre llevo una daga. Yo soy más de la vieja escuela.

-Creo que realmente nunca he escuchado de tantas armas tan diferentes en posesión de una misma persona.

-Porque no has oído de mi colección total repartida por todas mis casas.

-Creo que puedo imaginármelo. ¿Volvemos con los chicos?

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde Élise jugaba con los niños. Malik silvó para llamar al perro y ella corrió alegremente a su lado.

-¿Todavía no te has cansado, pequeña?

Élise ladró y regresó al juego.

-¡Papá!

Elijah se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Eli?

-¿Me dejas el libro sobre tu estudio de la manada de lobos según la psicología conductista? Creo que puedo enseñarle otros trucos a Élise.

-Bien, ya sabes dónde está.

-¡Gracias!

Elijah cogió las llaves del coche y corrió hacia él con Natalie.

-¿También eres psicólogo?

-Solo estudié psicología hace dos veranos, me aburría en Rusia.

Tamara sacudió la cabeza y se reunió con su marido en la puerta a sus habitaciones.

– O –

Natalie observó a su nuevo amigo. Elijah hablaba con su padre mientras admiraban el paisaje de las Colinas Negras. Élise estaba sentada a los pies de ambos, rascándose de vez en cuando el collar que le habían puesto poco antes.

Malik miró brevemente a Tamara y Jeremy.

-¿De verdad que no queréis venir?

-Los caballos no son lo nuestro. Iremos a ver el monte Rushmore. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Gracias por llevaros a Élise. No está acostumbrada a los caballos y podría ponerse nerviosa.

Tamara cogió la correa del perro y la mantuvo quieta mientras padre e hijo subían a los caballos. De algún modo habían encontrado una ruta a caballo por las Colinas Negras, justo donde estaban ahora.

Malik controló fácilmente al suyo, pero Elijah tuvo algún problema.

El cuidador acarició el cuello de ambos animales.

-Ya sabéis, no os alejéis demasiado del sendero. Y tenéis que volver antes de las ocho.

-Lo tengo. Nos vemos luego.

Malik tiró de las riendas de su caballo como si hubiera nacido para ello. El de Elijah le siguió mansamente. Los dos se perdieron por el sendero.

Natalie enseguida echó de menos a Elijah. Élise aulló lastimeramente. Tamara intentó tranquilizarla.

-Volverán enseguida, pequeña. Hoy tú te vienes con nosotros.

Ellos regresaron al coche y condujeron por una carretera rural hacia el monte Rushmore.

Ambos jinetes trotaron por el camino entre los arboles. Desmond le enseñaba a su hijo las propiedades de las plantas con las que se cruzaban. Elijah miró alrededor asombrado por toda la naturaleza. Él no había salido de Nueva York, lo más natural que conocía era Central Park.

Desmond aceleró el paso del caballo a un trote rápido. Parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir. Un par de horas después llegaron a un claro con casas carbonizadas.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-Yo crecí aquí-desmontó y ató al caballo junto a un río para que bebiera y comiera. Elijah le imitó, con algunas molestias más porque él no estaba acostumbrado al caballo-. Lo llamábamos La Granja. Yo, mis padres y unas veinte personas más. Todas las mañanas nos levantaban antes del amanecer y corríamos por los bosques-sonrió ligeramente-. A los dieciséis años me fugué. Estaba cansado de que me mantuvieran encerrado. Soy un alma libre. Como tú.

-¿Yo?

-Te pareces mucho a mí. No puedes mantenerte quieto en un mismo lugar demasiado tiempo. Por eso conoces Nueva York mejor que ninguna otra ciudad. La has explorado hasta niveles que nadie sería capaz de igualar porque no soportas no moverte. Es algo que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia. Yo me entretengo viajando por el mundo con la excusa de las criptas. Dependiendo de lo que decidamos, tú podrás acompañarme o te quedarás en el barco hasta que hayas aprendido lo suficiente.

-Yo quiero ir contigo.

-Esa no es mi decisión.

-Eres mi padre, puedes influir algo.

Desmond abrazó a Elijah.

-Nada me gustaría más, Eli. Pero elegí ocultarme a la vista para proteger a los que amo. Tus abuelos, Becs, Shaun... y ahora tú. Algo o alguien me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir y decidí dedicarla a todos vosotros. Y si tengo que separarme de vosotros, lo haré mientras esteis a salvo.

-No es justo. No quiero perderte a ti también...

-No me perderás, Elijah. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, mi hijo. Haré todo lo posible por permanecer a tu lado todos los días que pueda. Se me ocurrirá algo para convencer a tu abuelo.

Las ruinas de La Granja conocieron al joven Desmond Miles cuando se revelaba contra su sangre. Y esas mismas ruinas fueron las que presenciaron el juramento del mismo chico convertido en hombre de usar todas sus habilidades para proteger a aquellos que amaba.


	8. Viajes por el Pacífico

_16 de mayo de 2015 en adelante_

 _Cubierta del Altaïr II_

–

Élise saltó por la cubierta hasta que consiguió derribar a Rebecca a lametazos. Ella rió divertida.

Malik sonrió mientras subía a la cubierta, seguido de un adolescente de quince años de pelo rizado castaño y ojos de color avellana.

Bill les recibió, pero quedó paralizado al ver al chico.

-¿Malik?

-Bill, te presento a Elijah Miles, el hijo de Desmond.

-¿El hijo de...?

Abuelo y nieto se miraron. Elijah por fin salió de detrás de Malik y todos pudieron verle bien.

-Su cumpleaños fue hace poco, lo que me produce risas infinitas. Perdiste a un hijo a sus dieciséis, Bill, pero recuperas a su hijo a la misma edad. Un hijo que resulta que es una copia caso perfecta.

-Malik, no es el momento.

Él se frotó la nuca.

-Me he pasado el último día conduciendo con unas veinte tazas extra grandes de café irlandés. Ahora mismo mi nivel de sarcasmo y mal humor está en su punto más alto. Si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir unas doce horas. Le cortaré los dedos a quien se atreva a despertarme.

Sin una palabra más bajó a los camarotes. Bill por fin se atrevió a abrazar a su nieto.

-Elijah...

-Hola, abuelo.

Bill le observó atentamente. Ciertamente se parecía mucho a Desmond. Aunque sus ojos parecían más agudos, como si escondieran una gran inteligencia.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Divertido. Malik me ha enseñado mucho sobre la Hermandad y los Isu. Incluso ha empezado con unas clases de autodefensa.

El Mentor sonrió ligeramente.

-Ven, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

– O –

Shaun se estremeció cuando unos brazos cálidos le abrazaron mientras observaba el anochecer en la cubierta.

-Buenas noches.

Los labios de Malik besaron su nuca.

-Eres incorregible.

-Sabes lo insoportable que soy si no duermo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Qué tal la misión?

-Aburrida hasta que encontré a Elijah. No ha dejado de incordiarme desde que empezamos el viaje.

Shaun no pudo evitar sonreír. No se imaginaba a Malik viajando durante semanas en un coche con un adolescente molesto y un perro con hiperactividad.

-¿Qué tal Nueva York?

-Prefiero no responder a eso. Ya he tenido bastantes malas experiencias por allí y no quiero añadir otra más.

-Algún día tendrás que contámelo.

-Dos años más y todos mis secretos serán tuyos, lo prometo.

-¿Vas a quedarte despierto esta noche?

-Si mis planes van como deberían, tú tampoco dormirás.

-Malik...

-Dime una noche que no te haya gustado.

Shaun sonrió. No había ninguna. Pero estaban en un barco con rumbo a Japón. No podrían esconderse si les escuchaban.

-Tendrás que esperar, no voy a arriesgarme a la vergüenza eterna si nos descubren.

Malik pareció considerarlo.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos a Nara tendremos un par de días libres antes de entrar en la cripta. Espero mi compensación entonces.

-Hecho.

Siguieron observando el horizonte. Rebecca les encontró dormidos sentados junto a la barandilla del barco. Shaun estaba cómodamente rodeado por los brazos de Malik y él apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza. Era una escena tan adorable que Rebecca no pudo evitar hacerles una foto.

-Chicos, arriba, no podéis quedaros dormidos aquí.

Malik abrió los ojos enseguida. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y se levantó con Shaun en brazos.

-Vamos, él ya está en fase REM.

Rebecca le abrió la puerta de su camarote.

-¿Tú no estabas dormido?

-He aprendido a no pasar de la fase II del sueño NO REM. Es reparador, pero me permite seguir prestando atención a mi entorno.

Rebecca entendió en ese momento la profundidad del entrenamiento de Malik. Él estaba en un estado de perpetua guerra.

-Buenas noches, Malik.

-Hasta mañana, Becs.

– O –

Elijah buscó a Malik para devolverle su libro sobre psicología conductista. Élise iba frente a él, rastreando a su dueño. Por fin le encontró en la cubierta, en una de las hamacas estudiando japonés. Después, el perro siguió su camino siguiendo otro olor que le parecía interesante.

-¡Malik!

Él le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya has terminado con ese?

-Era el último de los tuyos. Creo que le pediré a Becca que me enseñe todo sobre el Animus.

-A esta hora estará en su habitación trabajando en alguna nueva mejora.

Pero Elijah no se fue. En su lugar se sentó en la hamaca a su lado.

-¿Has pensado sobre llevarme contigo?

-Tengo una idea, solo falta que tu abuelo la apruebe.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Lo sabrás esta tarde, tenemos una reunión para hablar sobre ti con los demás Maestros. Sé de algunos que querrán meterte en el Animus para buscar más Fragmentos como hicieron con tu padre, solo para adelantarse a Abstergo. Por supuesto Bill y yo nos negaremos a dejarlo. Y personalmente amenazaré a cualquiera que se atreva a insistir. Llevo muchos días con ganas de usar mi cuchillo...

Elijah sonrió ligeramente. Durante el viaje había llegado a apreciar la locura de su padre.

-¿Estás aprendiendo japonés?

-Me gusta estar preparado cuando visito un nuevo país. Con el idioma se aprenden también las costumbres.

-¿Me enseñas?

Malik se sentó al estilo indio. Elijah le imitó justo enfrente. El mayor empezó a decirle frases en japonés con su significado. El menor se impresionó por todo lo que había aprendido en unas pocas horas.

Bill les encontró hablando en un japonés un poco forzado por parte de Elijah.

-¿Cuándo habéis aprendido japonés?

-Ahora mismo. ¿Es la hora de la reunión?

Los tres se dirigieron al puesto de mando. Los demás Maestros ya les esperaban. Elijah se sentó entre su abuelo y Malik.

-Lo primero a considerar es cuántas horas diarias estará el niño en el Animus.

Un instante después, Malik se encontraba tras el hombre con un cuchillo en su garganta.

-Elijah no va a pasar ni una sola hora en el Animus si no es de forma voluntaria. Si alguien más se atreve a mencionarlo, nadará entre tiburones.

-Perderíamos una oportunidad única. Él nos llevará a los Fragmentos antes que Abstergo.

Bill asintió ante la mirada de Malik. El Gran Maestro cogió al hombre por la parte delantera de su camisa y tiró de él hacia el exterior. Hubo algunos golpes, un grito y luego silencio. Después del sonido característico de algo golpeando el agua, Malik regresó y se sentó sin ninguna expresión de remordiento. Todos los demás se estremecieron de terror.

-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda, Delta?

-Más o menos tengo todos los Fragmentos localizados. He estudiado cada paso dado por sus poseedores de aquellos Fragmentos que han sido descubiertos y documentados. La mayor parte de esos ya está en nuestra posesión, con los que han permanecido inalterados tendré que ir personalmente a las criptas, las trampas podrían matar a alguien si no sable lo que hace.

-Envíame una lista con todos los lugares donde hay criptas inalteradas en cuanto puedas.

-Y otra cosa relacionada con el tema inicial de esta reunión. Quiero entrenar personalmente a Elijah.

-¿Entrenar?

-Tanto de forma física como mental. Él me he dicho que quiere saber sobre los Isu y buscar Fragmentos. Después de Nara volveré a ir por libre y él podrá acompañarme. Como nos mantendremos en movimiento casi todos los meses, estará a salvo de Abstergo.

-Bueno, ciertamente sería conveniente... Pero me cuesta separarme de mi nieto tan pronto.

-Él volvería al barco cada cierto tiempo para sus revisiones de habilidades. Yo seguiría en movimiento mientras tanto.

Bill miró a su nieto.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Elijah?

-Quiero aprender más sobre mis antepasados y esta guerra. El Maestro Mal...Delta es quien ha demostrado una inteligencia similar a mis capacidades. En cuanto a mis estudios haré un curso universitario _online_ en Historia. Según mis cálculos, cuando cumpla los diecisiete podré empezar mi tesis de doctorado y a los dieciocho terminarlo.

-Tres años... Bien, durante esos tres años podrás acompañar al Gran Maestro Delta en su búsqueda de los Fragmentos. Mientras tendrás que hacer el curso _online_.

-Serán solo dos años. Tengo algo importante previsto para el 2017. Quiero rastrear todas las tumbas de Egipto en busca de la de Bayek y el gobierno egipcio me ha dado permiso para ese año.

-¿Por qué tanto adelanto?

-Hay muchos egiptólogos que quieren hacer lo mismo. Y me habrían hecho esperar al menos cinco años si no tuviera contactos.

-Algún día tendrás que hablarme de todos esos contactos que tienes.

-¿Y dónde quedaría mi diversión?

-Mentor, estamos recibiendo un mensaje de un portaviones del ejército de Estados Unidos.

Bill se giró hacia el Asesino que vigilaba la zona de comunicaciones.

-¿El ejército?

-Seguramente es para mí. Acéptalo.

Malik se levantó con resolución y miró la pantalla que le señaló el Asesino.

 _He oído que vas a Japón, Sam._

Sonrió y escribió su respuesta.

 _Por mucho que aprecie tus intentos de_

 _intentar saber más que yo, no están_

 _funcionando, Hayes._

 _¿Puedes llamarnos? Odio escribir._

 _Vago._

Unos segundos después una llamada codificada sonó por los altavoces.

- _¿Tenía razón?_

-Por una vez, sí. ¿Cómo te va, Tobías?

- _Me ascendieron a comandante de este portaviones._

-Genial, enhorabuena. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

- _Retirada, casada y con mellizos, Damien y Daniel. Después de lo de Washin_ _g_ _ton cualquiera se retiraría._

-Sí, aquello fue una locura incluso para mis estándares. Pero seguro que no has llamado por una conversación amistosa.

- _Bien, sí, vamos de camino a Honolulu a unas maniobras con los reclutas._ _Debo decir que siento curiosidad por tu Hermandad desde lo de Washin_ _g_ _ton, a_ _s_ _í que pensé que podríamos acercaros en vuestro camino a Japón. Sería una retribución por salvarme la vida y podrías bajarles los humos a los reclutas,_ _están en la etapa en la que se creen expertos luchadores._

Malik intercambió una mirada con Bill.

-Tobías, espera un momento, tengo que discutirlo con mi superior. ¿Qué dices, Bill?

-¿De qué conoces a un comandante de la armada de Estados Unidos?

-De la cripta en Washington. Estaba bajo el Pentágono y él y su hermana encontraron la entrada antes que yo, pero no pudieron salir hasta que recuperé la Bola. Literalmente les salvé la vida. Desde entonces he estado en contacto con los altos cargos del ejército y me proporcionan ayuda en lugares hostiles a cambio de mis habilidades en ciertas circunstancias. En unos meses podremos afirmar que son nuestros aliados.

Bill miró impresionado a su Gran Maestro. Nunca habría imaginado que tuviera conexiones tan altas e importantes.

-Y ahora me dirás que también ayudas a la OTAN.

-Bueno... fui Casco Azul durante un par de meses en un conflicto entre Uganda y Tanzania por la posesión del Lago Victoria, pero pertenecen a la ONU...

-Vale, ya lo he visto todo. Aceptamos el acuerdo. Ya que dices que serán nuestros aliados, será mejor que trabajemos juntos lo antes posible. ¿Cómo llevaremos el Altaïr?

-Según creo, el Nimitz tiene una compuerta especial para transportar barcos en su interior. ¿Me equivoco, Tobías?

- _Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes._ _Le daré a vuestro piloto nuestras coordenadas._ _Y no creas que he olvidado que me debes una pelea, Sam._

-Bien. Oh, antes de que cortes, mi auténtico nombre es Malik. Sam es uno de mis muchos alias fuera de la Hermandad.

- _¿Cuántos tienes?_

-Unos doce o así.

El comandante dijo algo más, que se pareció bastante a un insulto entre toda la estática, y colgó.

-Malik, tú y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente sobre tus aliados.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para después? Tengo que preparar un combate multitudinario y tú seguramente puedas hablar con el Ministro de Defensa de Estados Unidos para empezar a formalizar la alianza. Abstergo no lo sabrá hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Bien, te libras por ahora, pero antes de que lleguemos a Japón tendremos esa conversación.

-Hecho.

– O –

Los reclutas intentaron estudiar al hombre junto a su entrenador. Parecía más del tipo intelectual que del tipo físico. Pero parecía haber aceptado enfrentarse a ellos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaban en un lado de la plataforma de despegue donde algunos mecánicos trabajaban en los aviones.

-Bien reclutas, os enfrentaréis a Malik de uno a uno. Si uno solo consigue derrotarle, hoy tendéis una cena especial. Si todos perdéis, mañana os duplicaré el entrenamiento.

Algunos aceptaron de inmediato y entraron en el círculo que el entrendor había pintado con spray. Fue entonces cuando Malik se quitó la camiseta. Los músculos tonificados ondearon bajo la piel broncínea marcada por alguna que otra cicatriz. Habían cometido el error de juzgarle como un intelectual cuando estaba claro que ante todo era un luchador.

El primer recluta cayó bajo un golpe directo a la mandíbula. El segundo con un codazo bien dirigido a la nuca. El tercero con un rodillazo en el vientre. El cuarto inconsciente por axfisia. El quinto prácticamente huyó del círculo. Uno tras otro fueron derrotados hasta que no quedó ni uno en pie.

El comandante Hayes se acercó riendo.

-No has perdido tu toque, Malik. Caballeros, os presento al soldado de la ONU que terminó con la guerra entre Uganda y Tanzania. También ha estado en el frente sirio y por allí se le conoce como _Malek in Olüm_ , "El ángel de la muerte". Le he visto trepar muros y hacer saltos que aterrarían al más valiente de todos los ejércitos del mundo. Que no os extrañe que os haya ganado sin siquiera sudar, lleva entrenando casi desde que aprendió a andar.

-Tampoco tanto, quizás desde los seis años.

-Aun así, impresionante. Estoy empezando a plantearme si pelear contigo o no.

-Deberías no hacerlo, llevo semanas sin saltar en paracaídas y necesito adrenalina.

-Un Malik con deficiencia de adrenalina es de las cosas más peligrosas que existen.

-¡Shaun!

El historiador británico se acercó sonriendo.

-Sabes que es verdad.

-Eso no significa que me guste que lo digas en alto.

-¿Y tú si puedes decirlo?

-Son mis problemas, solo yo puedo hablar de ellos. ¿Te gustaría a ti que hablara de tus mareos?

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué no te ahogué con la almohada aquella noche.

Malik arqueó una ceja, pero fue más expresivo cualquier palabra. Tobías no sabía ese detalle en concreto de la vida de su amigo.

Shaun se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bien, tú ganas por ahora-su expresión se volvió seria-. Elijah necesita tu ayuda, están intentando acorrarle para que entre voluntariamente.

Malik soltó un juramento en un idioma que ninguno reconoció y cogió su camiseta.

-¿Dónde están?

-Elijah se ha encerrado en la habitación, pero ellos están fuera ideando cómo convercerle.

-Bien. Si esos gilipollas no entienden las indirectas, tendré que decir exactamente lo que haré con ellos.

Se marchó murmurando en ruso, con la camiseta al hombro y una expresión totalmente cabreada. Incluso Shaun temió por su vida.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-Conociéndole, no quiero saberlo. A veces dudo de su cordura.

-Vale... ¿Y ese niño? ¿Elijah? Me parece extraño que viaje con vosotros.

-Es el aprendiz de Malik. Es el único con un coeficiente similar al suyo. Aprendieron japonés en unas horas.

-Son genios, auténticos genios. Lo que daría por tener alguien como ellos en mi equipo...

Rebecca apareció con la cara pálida.

-Shaun, recuérdame que _nunca_ enfade a Malik. Creo que está inventando nuevos métodos de tortura o reciclando los de la Edad Media. Los zapatos con doble suela de pinchos parecía medieval. Y definitivamente no quiero vérmelas con la tortura de la gota de agua china.

Todos los reclutas se estremecieron.

-¿Qué clase de loco tenemos en el barco?

Por desgracia para ellos, Shaun les escuchó. La mirada que les lanzó casi fue moral para algunos.

-Si pasarais por la mitad de lo que ha hecho él, vosotros estaríais muchísimo peor. Y ahora cinco vueltas más.

Los reclutas reconocieron la orden sin ninguna queja. Incluso Tobías estaba impresionado por el poder de mando en la voz del historiador.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Shaun Hastings, historiador del grupo del Gran Maestro Delta, segundo al mando en la Hermandad. Y de forma más personal, su pareja.

Tobías parpadeó.

-¿Solo pareja?

-Es complicado.

El tema se quedó así. Mientras tanto, en los pisos inferiores, los Maestros Asesinos estaban aterrorizados por el hombre frente a ellos. El Gran Maestro Delta, también conocido como Malik, había descrito muy gráficamente las torturas a las que les sometería si volvían a atreverse a acercarse a Elijah. Todo el tiempo él había mantenido una calma fría y una expresión de acero. Y lo que más les aterrorizaba era que el Mentor observaba sin mover un dedo. Se había cruzado de brazos después de asegurarse que Elijah estaba a salvo dentro de la habitación junto a Élise y Galina.

-Creo que lo has dejado brutalmente claro, Malik.

Por fin Bill dejó de burlarse interiormente y le interrumpió.

-Haberlo dejado brutalmente claro fue noquear a uno de ellos y tirarlo por la borda. Ahora mismo estoy a un solo paso de mandarlos a todos al infierno donde pertenecen.

-Malik, pueden ser unos gilipollas integrales, pero no podemos permitirnos que les mates ahora. Primero porque estamos en un barco de la armada de Estados Unidos. Segundo porque son Maestros. Y tercero porque tú respetas la vida por encima de todas las cosas. Siempre prefieres noquear a matar.

-Pero mataré si tengo que hacerlo. Sobre todo si es para proteger a alguien que me importa. Una muerte puede salvar muchas más vidas...

-Malik...

Bill empezaba a preocuparse. Nunca, en los tres años que había conocido a Malik, le había visto tan fuera de sí. Él siempre se había comportado con calma, paciencia y un toque de locura. La única vez que le vio enfadado fue porque el grupo de adolescentes de diecisiete años que seguía para establecer el patrón de movimiento del padre de uno de ellos, había violado y asesinado a una chica de unos catorce cuando tuvo una emergencia a la que acudir. Después de eso se había encargado personalmente de que no pudieran escapar a la condena sobornando a los funcionarios. Bill no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero el juez y el jurado, que les condenó a un año en el reformatorio, trescientas horas de servicio a la comunidad y una indemnización de casi medio millón, habían sido personas a las que les faltaba una sobrina, hermana o nieta por un motivo similar. Su odio latente había influenciado mucho durante el juicio.

Pero el hombre frente a él dejaba aquel recuerdo por los suelos. La ira refulgía en los ojos oscuros y parecía más que listo para matar. El hombre frente a él era el auténtico Asesino que se escondía bajo capas de amabilidad y sonrisas.

Se estremeció de miedo.

Por suerte para todas las futuras víctimas, Elijah pareció sentir el ambiente en el exterior. Salió con cuidado y murmuró algo en árabe que pareció calmar a Malik. Él también le respondió en árabe. Elijah se acercó por un abrazo.

-Solo quiero protegerte, _usfur_.

-Estaré bien, _'ab_. Siempre he estado bien.

Los últimos restos de ira del Gran Maestro desaparecieron. Suspiró cansado.

-Gracias, Eli. Ahora estoy bien.

-Quizás deberías dormir un poco. Te has pasado la noche en la sala de mando.

-Debería...

-Vamos, Galina me está enseñando ruso y estoy traduciendo todos tus escritos sobre Fragmentos al árabe con el alfabeto cilírico y las terminaciones del latín.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Al parecer sí. Raíces de las palabras en árabe con terminaciones en latín para diferenciar las posiciones en la oración y todo escrito en cilírico. Ven, te lo enseñaré, todavía estoy perfeccionándolo.

Elijah arrastó emocionado a Malik hacia la habitación. Bill sabía que la relación de su nieto con Malik era especial. Él era el único capaz de calmarle, al parecer. Y Malik parecía ser el único que podía entender del todo a Elijah. La relación de ambos era casi de padre e hijo. Bill lo agradecía, él no podría estar para su nieto siempre.

El Mentor se volvió a los Maestros aun aterrorizados.

-Y vosotros, tenéis suerte de ser necesarios, pero en cualquier momento puedo cambiar de idea y dejar que Delta acabe con todos. Las nuevas generaciones también merecen su oportunidad.

Entró en la habitación con paso resuelto. Galina jugaba con una cuerda junto a Élise y Elijah y Malik estaban inclinados sobre una tablet. Sí, la relación de los dos era realmente cercana. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre eso, pero no le prestó atención.


	9. La cripta de Nara

_2 de junio de 2015 en adelante_

 _Cubierta del Altaïr II_

–

Los Asesinos llegaron al palacio Heijo. Malik escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de uno de los conservadores, que casualmente era también un Asesino y la persona que le alertó sobre la cripta. Elijah iba detrás de él, también atento a la conversación.

Caminaron entre los turistas hasta una zona de excavación.

-Aquí es, el Daigokugen menor. Hay un símbolo que podría interesarle tras el podio, Malik-san.

Le llevó al podio donde se sentaba el _daimio_ en las audiencias. Se agacharon a un lado y Malik reconoció al instante el símbolo. Era el dibujo esquemático de una Espada del Edén apuntando hacia la derecha.

-Sí, ciertamente es interesante. Al menos ahora sabemos qué Fragmento tenemos que buscar. Muchas gracias, Harada-san. Creo que puedo seguir desde aquí. Será peligroso para quien no sabe lo que hace.

Se inclinaron en una ligera reverencia y el conservador se fue.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Malik?

-Es simple, entro, consigo el Fragmento y salgo.

-Ah, no, dijiste que ibas a llevarme.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Elijah.

-Eli, será peligroso. Una cripta nunca es algo que subestimar.

-Iremos todos. Y no hay más que hablar.

Malik suspiró. Prefería completar las criptas por su cuenta, pero parece que en esa tendría que vigilar a unos niños grandes.

-No quiero perder más tiempo discutiendo, así que de acuerdo. Pero tendréis que obedecer cada orden que os diga, ¿de acuerdo? Un paso en falso ahí dentro y estamos todos acabados.

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta. Se sentó frente al grabado y lo estudió atentamente. Sin que nadie lo notara, activó su vista del águila para ver lo que nadie más era capaz de ver. Notó líneas de color azul en el oro y algunas palabras en el idioma de los Isu. Tradujo las palabras en un instante, pero las descartó como un chiste de quien quiera que construyera la cripta. Había aprendido el idioma del Manuscrito de Voynich, tenía una copia en su tablet para releer.

Encontró la placa de presión en poco tiempo. El podio al completo se desplazó hacia un lateral, revelando una larga escalera de caracol definitivamente hecha por Isus.

Volvió a ponerse en pie con una gran sonrisa. Ese era su elemento natural.

-¿Listos?

Empezó a bajar sin dudarlo.

-¿No se supone que es peligroso?

-¿Cómo lo digo sin parecer totalmente loco? Digamos que puedo sentir si hay alguna trampa. Prácticamente conozco a los Isu mejor que a mí mismo, sé cómo piensan y dónde pondrían las trampas.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué hay de los acertijos? Cuando fuimos al Coliseo había algunos.

-Son simples, prácticamente de primaria. Algunos saltos, varias palancas y algunas preguntas que podría responder dormido.

-¿Siempre has sido tan insufrible?

-Shaun, este es mi trabajo y me lo tomo muy en serio. Los Fragmentos no deben estar en manos de quienes no conocen sus capacidades. Actualmente soy quien mejor los conoce. Una Espada puede volver a alguien muy persuasivo. Es capaz de neutralizar a un Fruto, lo utilizaron en la Guerra de Unificación y los híbridos los utilizaban. También puede teletransportar personas, emitir una especie de ecolocalización y lanzar rayos. Por lo menos la que utilizó Juana de Arco necesitaba de una pieza extra, un Corazón, para desbloquear todo el poder. Por suerte solo alguien con un porcentaje de ADN precursor puede utilizarla a su máxima capacidad. En un principio existieron casi cien de esas espadas forjadas por Haephestus, la mayor parte fue destruida en la catástrofe de Toba. Según mis cálculos había solo dos: la de Abstergo y la de China. Pero en esta cripta hay una tercera y eso trastocaría muchas de mis teorías. Una tercera Espada que ha permanecido fuera del radar durante tanto tiempo debe ser importante, un engranaje más en todo este juego milenario que iniciaron los Isu...

Dejó de hablar cuando llegó al final de la escalera. Estudió el enorme espacio del tamaño de una catedral. Todos ellos estaban en una plataforma elevada en un extremo. El suelo estaba cubierto de líneas llenas de algún tipo de combustible de alta tecnología. Todas esas líneas convergían en un único pilar en el centro de la estancia.

Sus ojos notaron la forma de activar el mecanismo de esa sala. Saltos, palancas y plataformas. Lo habitual.

Estudió el suelo de alrededor. La escalera de la derecha bajaba al suelo, pero la de la izquierda tenía un fácil acceso al inicio del recorrido aéreo en un pedestal de la pared.

-Bien, vosotros por la derecha. No toquéis absolutamente ninguna pared ni el líquido inflamable. Lo usan en todas sus criptas y es altamente corrosivo para la piel humana. Según eso, creo que la piel Isu era más resistente, al menos las capas superiores de la epidermis. Yo iré por la izquierda y empezaré a activar el fuego. Cuando todo esté hecho, nos veremos al otro lado.

Se separaron. Elijah siguió asombrado el progreso de su padre por las paredes, vigas y lámparas del techo. Shaun intentaba asimilar todo el conocimiento que había soltado Malik en apenas diez minutos. Rebecca miraba asombrada sus alrededores. Y Bill se replanteaba todo lo que conocía sobre su Gran Maestro.

Las líneas llenas de combustible empezaron a arder mientras más avanzaba Malik por el aire. Esperaron junto a las otras puertas. Malik por fin se reunió con ellos, saltando prácticamente desde el techo. El pilar del centro bajó despacio y las puertas se abrieron al mismo ritmo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de los Isu?

Malik les sonrió tristemente.

-Simplemente lo sé. ¿Seguimos?

Caminó por el pasillo con las paredes cubiertas de grabados. Observaron a Malik caminar delante de ellos mientras miraba por encima los grabados.

De repente, él se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos para mirar un grabado en específico.

-No puede ser... Eso está fuera de todas las teorías. Eso podría cambiarlo todo...

Salió corriendo hacia delante. Shaun miró el grabado. En él había una mujer con un Fruto frente a un hombre con una Espada, ambos envueltos en Sudarios. Entre ambos había dos Calaveras, las dos mirando a las personas sobre pedestales con Bolas incrustadas. El historiador no tenía ni idea de lo que había visto Malik, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sobre todo porque alrededor de las personas había unas líneas como aureolas. Eran las únicas figuras en todo el pasillo que tenían esas líneas.

Había unas palabras en el idioma de los precursores, pero no las entendía.

Siguieron hacia el final. La sala era circular, con unas escaleras en el centro que llevaban a un podio donde reposaba la Espada del Edén. Malik estaba al pie de esa escalera, observando la Espada con lo que parecía incredulidad.

-Espada calibica de Cayo Julio César. Cai Jul Cae Ensis Caliburnos. Escalibur. La espada artúrica. Una Espada del Edén.

Subió los escalones y tomó la Espada con cuidado. Luego se acercó a ellos y les mostró la misma inscripción que acababa de pronunciar en la hoja dorada.

-¿Esta es Escalibur?

-Parece que sí.

-¿No se perdió en algún lago?

-Alguien quería asegurarse de que la tuviera. Esta Espada puede ser uno de los principales engranajes de todo este maldito juego-Bill fue a tocarla, pero Malik la apartó de inmediato-. Cuidado, puede quemarte la piel. Yo tengo un porcentaje del ADN precursor, por eso soy resistente a esa capacidad.

Elijah le miró.

-Entonces yo...

-No, tu porcentaje es mucho menor. Sufrirías quemaduras de segundo grado.

-Espera un momento. ¿Has dicho que tienes la Tercera Hélice?

Malik miró a Shaun.

-Sí. Por parte de madre. Vengo de la línea de Júpiter, uno de los líderes Isu junto a Juno y Minerva.

Bill no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿No es la misma línea de Desmond?

-Prácticamente todos los que tenemos un porcentaje predecesor, venimos de su línea. Se nos reconoce por el coeficiente anormalmente alto porque la Tercera Hélice nos permite utilizar la mente de una forma diferente a la de los humanos normales. Prácticamente todos los que han sido considerados genios a lo largo de la Historia han tenido un alto porcentaje del ADN precursor. Superior al diez por ciento pero inferior al quince.

-¿Y por qué nos dices ahora que tú tienes la Tercera Hélice?

-Bien, Rebecca, te contaré el mayor secreto de los Asesinos que ni siquiera ellos conocen. Todos los que componemos la Hermandad tenemos al menos un cinco por ciento del ADN precursor. Es lo que nos impulsa a luchar por la libertad como Adán y Eva hicieron en su momento. Somos humanos, pero pensamos como un Isu. La lucha por la libertad es inherente a nosotros.

-¿Tenemos...?

Malik les sonrió ligeramente.

-Todos vosotros. Pero no es lo suficiente como para mostrarlo. A partir del diez se aumentan las capacidades mentales y a partir del quince la habilidad de manejar Fragmentos. Actualmente soy la única persona que tiene un porcentaje superior al quince y puede manejar los Fragmentos.

Observó la Espada, Escalibur, y sonrió irónico. Murmuró algo que nadie más escuchó y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala. Allí presionó una parte de la pared y se abrió una nueva salida.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí?

-Shaun, este es mi trabajo. Me paso los días estudiando las criptas y los Fragmentos. Toda cripta tiene una segunda salida, pero una única entrada-miró hacia el pasillo que habían atravesado antes-. Algún día tendré que volver aquí, esos grabados son más que decoración. Podrán ser la clave que llevo años buscando.

Volvió a mirar la espada. De algún modo, esta empezó a plegarse sobre sí misma y envolverse alrededor de la muñeca de Malik hasta convertirse en un brazalete de oro con líneas azules. Lo observó detenidamente antes de volverse y salir de la sala.

– O –

Elijah se detuvo a las puertas del jardín de la casa despacho de la Hermandad en Japón. Su padre estaba sentado bajo el árbol de sakura, observando detenidamente la Espada y escribiendo algo en su cuaderno de estudio. Se acercó en silencio después de asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí, Elijah?

El adolescente se sentó frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?

Desmond dejó de escribir y le miró.

-No. Aun después de mi muerte siguen jugando conmigo. Quien sea el que me dio esta segunda oportunidad debe estar riéndose mucho de mí.

-¿Qué viste en aquel grabado?

-Las palabras de abajo eran un mensaje para mí. "Debes luchar contra el origen de tu existencia, Desmond Miles. Si pierdes, todo estará acabado. Si ganas, tu vida volverá a ser tuya." Irónicamente el grabado me mostraba la forma de ganar. Esta Espada, un Sudario, una Calavera y una Bola. La Espada y el Sudario para luchar, la Bola para llegar al Nexo y la Calavera para comunicarme con mi enemigo. Pero todos los objetos tienen que ser muy específicos.

-¿Sabes cuáles son?

-Por desgracia sí. El Sudario está en poder de Álvaro Gramática. La Bola es la que usaron Edward Kelly y John Dee en el siglo XVI, desaparecida en algún lugar de Marruecos. Y la Calavera... eso será más difícil. Hay tres tipos, pero creo que el que necesito es el que permite una comunicación de doble vía. Y por supuesto debe ser la que es pareja de la que tiene mi rival. Tendré que encontrar incluso las que están en posesión de Abstergo. Será peligroso. ¿Aun quieres venir?

-Por supuesto. Eres mi padre, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

-Soy un mal padre por enviarte a una zona de peligro.

Elijah sonrió.

-Totalmente.

Desmond le revolvió los rizos.

-¿Has pensado ya en qué tema vas a basar tu tesis doctoral? Será más fácil pensarlo ahora y enfocar tus estudios en ello.

-Las religiones a lo largo de la historia y su relación sociocultural.

-Nada mal. Podrás con ello. Cuando la escribas, Shaun conoce muchos libros de referencia y tú mismo sabes árabe para traducir el Corán.

-¿Y tú podrías ayudarme con el Antiguo Testamento judío?

-Conozco a un experto que podría ayudarte. Seguramente hablemos con él cuando vayamos a Jerusalén a investigar una cripta.

-Genial. ¿Cuál será nuestro primer destino?

-Luego te enseño mi truco. Es infalible.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente y convirtió de nuevo la Espada en el brazalete. Entre él y Elijah recogieron todos los papeles desperdigados alrededor.

-¿Estás estudiando anatomía?

Su padre le quitó el cuaderno de inmediato.

-Es un estudio personal.

-Para Shaun, supongo.

-Elijah, no te metas en lugares de donde no puedes salir.

El adolescente sonrió ligeramente. Acababa de encontrar el punto débil de su padre y pensaba utilizarlo muchas veces en el siguiente año.

– O –

Bill observó el mapa clavado en la pared. Tenía extraños agujeros en varios lugares. Él también miró a Malik, quien estaba estudiando su lista de criptas.

-Bien, todo listo. Por favor, apartaos, puedo daros por accidente.

Todos los presentes se apartaron de inmediato. Malik sonrió mientras se desataba la venda que siempre mantenía alrededor de brazo derecho. La piel ennegrecida por la quemadura fue visible para todos. Él mismo se ató la venda de color blanco alrededor de los ojos. Luego sacó una aguja larga de un soporte especial de su hoja oculta. La giró entre sus dedos mientras se preparaba para lanzarla contra el mapa.

Respiró hondo. Volvió a girar la aguja. Murmuró algo. Lanzó la aguja con una precisión mortal.

Se quitó la venda y se acercó al mapa.

-Elijah, prepara tu ropa de abrigo, nos vamos a Alaska. El destino ha elegido.

-¿Qué clase de elección es esa?

-Al bloquear mi visión, dejo a mi subconsciente tomar la decisión. Pero solo funciona si he perfeccionado mi puntería, cosa que he hecho. Puedo darle a una hormiga a diez metros con los ojos cerrados y un cuchillo no equilibrado. O clavar la mano de un hombre a la mesa desde un rascacielos con un chuchillo especialmente diseñado por mí. Lo he probado.

-¿Qué?

Malik suspiró. Empezó a volver a envolverse la venda alrededor del brazo derecho.

-Dame diez cuchillos y puedo enfrentarme a un batallón completo. Aunque aquella vez apenas sobreviví al derrumbamiento del edificio. Los cabrones pusieron detonadores que funcionaban con los latidos del capitán. Fue inteligente, quizás lo haga en alguna ocasión.

-Si no supiera que valoras la vida por encima de todo, pensaría que te gusta matar.

Malik sonrió ligeramente.

-Quizás hay una parte de mí a la que le gusta, quién sabe lo que hay en mi mente.

Bill se asustó con eso.

-¿Malik?

-Tranquilo, Bill. Jamás rompería mis juramentos. Nunca ataques a los inocentes, escóndete a la luz y no comprometas a la Hermandad. Sin esas reglas, yo sería poco más que un mercenario. Valoro mi actual vida porque tengo la libertad que no tenía antes.

-¿Y lo que has pronunciado antes?

-Algunas líneas del Manuscrito de Voynich, tengo una copia en mi tablet.

Shaun quedó impactado por eso.

-¿Tienes el Manuscrito en tu tablet?

-Por supuesto, ¿tú no?

Elijah sonrió ligeramente.

-'Ab, no todos somos tú. No entendemos el idioma precursor ni nos lanzamos de cabeza a criptas que podrían matarnos.

Malik terminó con sus vendas.

-Cierto... siempre me olvido de eso. Te dejaré una copia si quieres, Shaun. Es bastante interesante. También puedo dejarte mi traducción, aun está incompleta, pero servirá de momento.

-Vale, puedo aceptar casi cualquier cosa que venga de ti. En estos últimos años me has sorprendido más que en todo el tiempo que te conozco. Pero que entiendas y hables el idioma precursor es lo más extraño que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Pues te llevarás una gran sorpresa en unos meses. He arreglado algunas cosas para que unos amigos os ayuden mientras estoy fuera. Abstergo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de destruirnos.

-¿Qué tipo de amigos?

Sinceramente, Bill sospechaba de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer su viejo amigo.

-Confiables. Les he ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Ya conocen el código para contactarse.

Desclavó la aguja del mapa y la volvió a guardar de nuevo en su lugar. Bill notó que podían ser lanzadas con la misma hoja oculta. Había escuchado de esa modificación en la Hermandad japonesa, pero nunca la había visto en práctica. Malik también quitó el mapa y lo dobló con la perfección que hace la práctica.

-¿Cuándo os vais?

-Lo antes posible. En Alaska hay dos criptas, una en Barrow y otra en Juneau-se detuvo en guardar el mapa en una de las bolsas de Élise-. Y es posible que yo no vuelva a verte hasta 2017.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo explicarlo ahora mismo, pero si no fuera importante no lo haría. Nuestro único contacto será Elijah.

-¿Yo?

-Como dije, tú regresarás para que prueben tus habilidades. Cada vez que regreses conmigo tendrás un rango más si mi entrenamiento va como debería.

-¿Piensas matarme?

-No más de lo que debería. Pero en un año serás uno de los mejores Maestros de toda la Hermandad.

Elijah empezó a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea aceptar irse con su padre. Bill pensó que su Gran Maestro había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Shaun empezó a idear un plan para retrasar al menos un día la marcha de su pareja. No iba a dejarle irse tan fácilmente, sobre todo si no iban a contactar durante dos años.

– O –

Malik observó la luna desde su futón. A su lado dormía Shaun, como era habitual. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle y se sentó en el pasillo exterior totalmente desnudo. La habitación de ambos era la única que daba a ese jardín.

Pero Shaun se había despertado cuando dejó de sentir el calor a su lado. Le observó en silencio. Las líneas de tinta del brazo izquierdo y la quemadura del brazo derecho eran como agujeros negros en el bronce fundido de su piel iluminada por la luna. Suspiró antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Hay algo que te preocupa.

-Cuando el sol salga, tú y yo habremos terminado. Lo que sea que haya entre nosotros debe desaparecer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé con seguridad que cuando conozcas mi secreto no querrás volver a pensar en mí. Créeme, Shaun. Esto es incluso más duro para mí que para ti. Nunca antes le había entregado tanto a una sola persona. Ahora mismo solo tú tienes la capacidad de acabar conmigo con dos palabras, las mismas palabras que sé que me dirás en dos años.

-Malik...

-No, Shaun. Esto es definitivo. Tienes todo de mí, siempre será tuyo. Pero no aceptaré que me entregues todo de ti a cambio. Te arrepentirás de ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos.

-Te he escuchado y ahora te toca a ti escucharme a mí. Aceptaré que terminemos esto cuando amanezca. Durante dos años seremos solo el Gran Maestro y uno de su equipo. Pero si cuando me reveles ese secreto no te odio, te casarás conmigo de inmediato.

Malik solo le miró. Al final rió ligeramente y volvió a mirar la luna.

-Bien, trato hecho.

-Perfecto-Shaun se sentó sobre sus muslos y arqueó una ceja-. Ahora tenemos hasta el amanecer. ¿Algo que objetar a eso?

-Absolutamente nada, _mio amore_.

Malik sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que Shaun echaría muchísimo de menos. El Gran Maestro le besó despacio, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él. Un amor que jamás desaparecería.


	10. Recuerdos del pasado

Shaun observó las cicatrices de la espalda de Malik a la suave luz del amanecer. Él seguía dormido, boca abajo y con una simple sábana cubriéndole la cintura. El calor del verano sevillano era sofocante, por eso ambos dormían desnudos, lo que a veces iniciaba por sí solo algunas actividades nocturnas.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron como si nunca hubiera estado dormido. Conociéndole, seguro que era verdad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?

Siguió una de ellas con los dedos en una suave caricia.

-En una misión en Siria. Los talibanes me cogieron y creo que pensaban que era un soldado estadounidense. Me torturaron por información. Esas cicatrices son una de las torturas, un látigo con pequeños cristales.

Con la mirada de Shaun no hicieron falta palabras. Malik se volvió hacia él y le atrajo para un beso profundo.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

-Puedo desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo si es necesario. Pero no duré mucho allí después del látigo. Conseguí hacerme con una cuchara y les maté a todos.

-¿Con una cuchara?

-Puedo ser muy imaginativo si es necesario.

El historiador no lo dudó. En su lugar decidió unir los puntos del tatuaje sobre su corazón, los nueve puntos negros en forma de constelación.

-¿Cuál es?

-Si lo descubres, te dejo arriba.

Shaun le miró sorprendido. En los pocos meses que habían estado juntos, había empezado a encontrar divertido ser el pasivo de la relación. Y nunca se habría imaginado a Malik como tal, era demasiado... controlador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-El que necesites. Pero hasta entonces no pasaremos de los besos.

-Eso no es justo, Malik.

-Solo intento añadir un incentivo. Incluso podríamos comprar algunos juguetes si quieres explorar algo más... digamos, pervertido.

-No te imaginaba así.

-También sería nuevo para mí. Nunca me había permitido acercarme tanto a alguien como para siquiera intentarlo.

Shaun le sonrió.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo para cuando me reveles ese secreto. Al menos la parte de los juguetes. Mañana mismo descubriré esa constelación.

La sonrisa de Malik era maliciosa.

-Esperaré con ganas.

– O – O –

Desmond observó el atardecer desde el capó del coche. Elijah estaba dormido en el asiento de atrás con Élise. Él bajó la mirada a su móvil. En la pantalla estaba el número de Shaun. ¿Se atrevería? No, no siendo Desmond. Shaun se había vuelto a enamorar de Malik. Y él mataría a Malik si se revelaba como Desmond. Eso, junto a haberle dejado creer que estaba muerto durante tantos años, convertiría cualquier sentimiento que tuviera en odio.

Le amaba más que a su propia vida. Lo que había sentido durante un breve tiempo hacia Lucy no era nada en comparación. Por ella había sentido la atracción natural hacia una figura casi perfecta, pero de Shaun le atraía su intelecto, su sarcasmo y sus burlas. Durante los años entre su muerte y su reencuentro, le había observado en silencio. Fue Malik quien le propuso para la infiltración en Abstergo junto a Rebecca. No, había sido Desmond.

Pensaba en Desmond y Malik como dos identidades diferentes dentro de sí mismo, aunque en realidad hubiera otras tres aparte de esas. Malik era el Asesino frío y práctico. Desmond era el genio. Juntos se habían convertido en Delta, el Gran Maestro de la Hermandad. Podía cambiar fácilmente de Malik a Desmond dentro de una misma conversación, haciéndole impredecible para sus enemigos y amigos. A veces incluso para sí mismo.

Apagó la pantalla y volvió a mirar al sol poniente. Suspiró al tiempo que guardaba el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Papá?

Elijah se unió a él bostezando. Desmond no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-No he querido despertarte. ¿Y Élise?

-Por aquí cerca. ¿En qué pensabas?

-En mí, sobre todo. En quién he tenido que convertirme para sobrevivir.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No lo sé, Elijah. Y me encantaría saberlo.

– O –

Mikjail, líder de la Bratva, la mafia rusa, observó el mensaje en la pantalla. Lo firmaba Malik, aquel misterioso hombre que le salvó la vida en una venta de armas ilegales. Saltó desde una de las vigas justo delante suya y disparó con una precisión de cirujano a nueve de los diez hombres que le habían apresado. El ruso no sabía lo que le dijo al décimo para que empezara a contar todo lo que sabía sobre sus jefes. Después, él también acabó muerto, pero bajo la hoja oculta que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Le desató al tiempo que le contaba sobre su Hermandad. Mikjail prometió aliarse con ellos, después de ver ese impresionante despliegue de habilidades habría sido una locura rechazarlo.

Fue Mikjail quien medió con su marido Fei Long, el líder de la Tríada, la mafia china, y su amigo Asami Ryuichi, el líder de la Yakuza, la mafia japonesa. Desde aquel momento, tres años antes, habían sido ellos quienes proporcionaban armas, información clasificada y protección sin que lo notaran.

Parecía que era hora de salir a una sombra un poco más clara de la que se encontraban en ese momento. Marcó el número de Fei.

- _Moya lyubov'_ , ¿has recibido el mensaje de Malik?

- _No esperé que fuera tan rápido, wo de ai. Pero estamos preparados. Asami acaba de enviarme un mensaje informándome de lo mismo. El Mentor de la Hermandad se quedará en Shangai durante unas semanas más._

-Llegaré lo antes posible. Nos vemos en Shangai.

Colgó e informó a su ayudante de que preparara el avión. Tenía una deuda que saldar.


	11. El mayor secreto

_12 de marzo de 2017 en adelante_

 _Oficinas de Abstergo, Roma_

–

Bill empezaba a creer que Abstergo le había puesto un rastreador la primera vez que le secuestraron, porque era imposible que le hubieran encontrado de nuevo. Y no solo a él, también a Elijah, Shaun y Rebecca. Galina, junto a Élise, estaba en Rusia como conexión con Mikjail, uno de los aliados que "envió" Malik dos años antes.

De los cuatro, Elijah había sido el primero en despertarse de lo que fuera que utilizaran. Después fue Bill. Estaban en una gran habitación que el Mentor recordaba dolorosamente. La mesa en un amplio espacio acristalado, con el Animus justo enfrente, dos puertas, una a una sala de reuniones y otra a una habitación. Era una copia exacta del lugar donde habían encerrado a su hijo dentro de Abstergo.

Las puertas se abrieron. Elijah se tensó en su lugar frente a las puertas de la habitación donde Rebecca y Shaun aun dormían. Un hombre con una bata blanca entró seguido de un equipo de seguridad formado por dos personas, Juhani Otso Berg y Violet da Costa. El científico tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos oscuros y unas horribles gafas que querían imitar a unas futuristas sin mucho éxito.

Bill, quien estudiaba el Animus, le reconoció al instante.

-Señor Miles, es un placer conocerle.

-Me gustaría corresponder el sentimiento, doctor Gramática. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Álvaro Gramática le sonrió, una sonrisa que más bien parecía de víbora.

-Son mi cebo, desde luego. ¿El amante y el aprendiz del Asesino que ha desbaratado todos mis planes, además del Mentor? Es demasiado tentador para haber dejado pasar la oportunidad. Les mantendremos con vida hasta que Delta llegue. Después... ya veremos lo que puede pasar.

Volvió a salir y cerró la puerta. Bill se derrumbó. Todo era por Malik. ¿Por qué? Hacía dos años que no hablaban. Ni un solo mensaje. De no ser porque Elijah le había asegurado que seguía a su aire, habría podido asegurar que había muerto.

Shaun y Rebecca despertaron unos minutos más tarde y les informaron de la situación.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría a Malik? ¿Sabes algo Elijah?

El adolescente se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Mentía, era claro para todos, pero no podían obligarle a hablar.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar.

-¿A qué, Bill? Malik no será tan tonto como para venir aquí. Sabe que estaremos a salvo mientras más lejos esté.

-Tendrá alguna idea. Contactará con los aliados. No sería capaz de dejarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta del baño. Malik se recostaba contra ella. Su pelo era más largo, formando algunos rizos alrededor de sus orejas y en la frente. Tenía una barba de unos cuantos días y un uniforme de la aviación estadounidense, con una insignia sobre el pecho.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llevo por aquí varios días, me muevo por los conductos de ventilación. Cuando escuché que os habían atrapado supuse que os traerían aquí, es el lugar más seguro. Gramática también creyó que os soltaría la lengua estar en el lugar de encierro de Desmond.

-¿Estamos en Roma?

-Bienvenidos a la antigua capital de uno de los mayores imperios del mundo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Malik, espera. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Arqueó una ceja en un gesto insolente.

-En términos artísticos, preparar el escenario para los actores. Estaréis fuera de aquí esta noche como muy tarde. Nos iremos enseguida hacia el norte, hay algo que debo recoger antes de dejar Italia. Ahora tengo algo más que hacer aquí, como volar un laboratorio por los aires. Espero que pueda llamar la atención de los medios y ahorrarme la mitad del trabajo. Hacer creer al público que Abstergo experimenta con radiación es bastante más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que haces exactamente, pero como sea peligroso para los inocentes...

-Tranquilo, Bill. Yo siempre sigo las normas. Los inocentes están a salvo, los que no lo son... digamos que es mejor que estén lejos. Me voy-dio un par de pasos dentro del baño, pero se volvió-. Si no estoy fuera cuando salgáis, hay un coche en el aparcamiento de atrás, un Audi R8. Las llaves están tras la rueda trasera izquierda. Dirigíos a Monteriggioni sin mirar atrás, yo me las arreglaré. Si sé que vosotros estáis seguros, yo podré hacer mi trabajo. Nos vemos.

Trepó hacia la rejilla de ventilación abierta y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Bill quiso preguntarle cómo lo había hecho.

-Bien, ahora tenemos un plan. Esperemos.

Y esperaron. Hacia la hora de la cena, el doctor Gramática regresó con sus escoltas.

-Parece que no valora sus vidas lo suficiente. Berg, mátalos.

Justo cuando Otso Berg alcanzaba su pistola, hubo otra secuencia de desbloqueo en la puerta. Otro hombre en bata blanca entró revisando unos papeles. Alzó la mirada oscura tras unas gafas de montura metálica y alzó una ceja. Los Asesinos hicieron todo lo que pudieron por no dar muestras de que le conocían.

-¿Querías verme, Álvaro?

-Oh, Liam, llegas justo a tiempo. Quiero que hagas las pruebas de ADN, por si alguno pudiera servirnos para el Proyecto Fénix.

Malik, o más bien Liam McKenzie, uno de los científicos más reputados de todo Abstergo, sonrió condescendiente.

-¿No te han informado? Ya encontré a un sujeto compatible para el Proyecto Fénix, una chica de España. En estos momentos la estarán dando por desaparecida.

-Maravilloso, Liam. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Aun así, ya que tú llevas el Proyecto Animus, ¿te gustaría echar un vistazo a sus antepasados? Uno de ellos es el padre del Sujeto 17.

Los ojos de Liam brillaron con algo de locura.

-El famoso Desmond Miles, cuyos antepasados se remontan a los mismísimos precursores. Será un gran placer descubrir más.

Se acercó a ellos sacando un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo de la bata. Berg se adelantó junto a él y sujetó la mano de Bill mientras Liam le sacaba la sangre que necesitaba. Mientras tanto hablaban en susurros que solo el Mentor escuchaba.

-Berg, a mi señal apuntas a Gramática. No dispares bajo ningún concepto.

-Entendido, señor.

Bill comprendió que Juhani Otso Berg era el espía de Malik. Cada cosa que descubría de él, era más sorprendente que la anterior.

Liam miró la pantalla con ilusión, pero luego hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Parece que todo ese excelente ADN venía solo de su madre. Me pregunto dónde estará...

Se volvió hacia Elijah. Le repitió la prueba mientras seguía hablando con Gramática.

-¿Qué consideras que debemos hacer?

-¿No los habías traídos por un tal... Gamma? Lo siento, había hecho un gran descubrimiento y no me enteré del nombre. Nada, este tampoco me sirve. Berg, acércame a la dama, por favor.

-¿Qué tipo de descubrimiento?

-Un descendiente del Primer Emperador de China. Según mi investigación, escondió un Fragmento en su tumba.

-Espero que dé resultado, Liam.

-Yo también. Y que podamos llegar antes que los Asesinos. Pero volvamos al tema. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo...?

-Delta, creo que también es quien se te adelanta.

Liam se giró bruscamente, haciendo un corte mayor de lo debido en el dedo de Rebecca. En sus ojos brillaba la locura absoluta.

-¿El mismo? Álvaro, te pido que me lo dejes a mí. Siempre he querido experimentar con un Asesino de su nivel.

Gramática rió malevolamente.

-Por supuesto, todo tuyo, Liam. ¿Puedo preguntar qué harás con él?

-Creo que lo convertiré en el nuevo Cross, he leído sobre sus habilidades y estoy deseando trabajar en ello. ¿Te lo imaginas? Alguien con su conocimiento de la infraestructura de los Asesinos en nuestro poder...

-Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con eso. El sujeto al que aun no has probado es su amante.

Liam se giró hacia Shaun. Se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

-Su amante... Puedo jugar con eso si tiene antepasados interesantes. Berg, sujétale.

Shaun jugó bien su papel intentando resistirse. Cuando Liam leyó la pantalla, su expresión fue de auténtica sorpresa, no fingía.

Berg, a su lado, cambió un solo instante su expresión.

-¿Señor?

-Todo igual.

Gramática se interesó por el resultado.

-¿Algo?

-Parece que tenemos a la realeza frente a nosotros. Es el descendiente de uno de los bastardos de Corazón de León. Ciertamente interesante... Aunque supongo que no colaborará sin sus amigos. ¿Habría alguna oportunidad de mantenerlos con vida? Con fines puramente académicos, desde luego.

Gramática lo pensó seriamente.

-Tienes razón. Necesitamos al amante para atraer al Asesino y a los amigos para mantener tranquilo al amante. Los dejo en tus manos, espero que no los trates como al último. No volvió a ser el mismo después de tu... "tratamiento".

Liam sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo intentaré.

-Vamos, Violet.

Se giraron hacia la puerta.

-Una última cosa, Álvaro. Berg.

Otso Berg alzó su pistola hacia el otro científico.

-¿Liam?

-Señorita da Costa, por favor, suelte sus armas. Todas ellas.

Él mismo se quitó la bata y se revolvió el pelo para que los rizos volvieran a caer sobre su frente. Pero no intentó quitarse las gafas.

Gramática intentó salir.

-No te molestes, Álvaro. Cambié la contraseña al entrar. Aunque deberías preocuparte más de mí. ¿Recuerdas ese proyecto en el que trabajamos juntos? ¿La bomba vital?

Le mostró una pulsera que nadie había notado.

-No, no es posible. No dio resultado.

-Porque cambié la configuración. Ahora mismo, mis constantes vitales mantienen inactivas las bombas que he instalado en el laboratorio. Una variación de un segundo en mi ritmo habitual, hará estallar toda la planta.

-¿Quién eres?

Malik se sentó en el Animus y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-Tengo muchos nombres, pero tú me conoces como Delta.

-¿Tú eres Delta?

-Por supuesto. Soy el único de los Asesinos con la habilidad suficiente como para infiltrarme tan adentro de Abstergo. Pero tiene suerte, doctor Gramática. Tengo especial interés en que termine el Proyecto Fénix. Juno y yo... digamos que tenemos cuentas que saldar. Aunque tendrá que seguir sin el Sudario, me es necesario. Y por supuesto, si me delata, mi ayudante le matará. Al fin y al cabo, los rusos tienen la costumbre de servir a quien salva la vida de alguien cercano y yo salvé a la hija de Berg, algo que Vidic no hizo de forma definitiva. ¿Cómo está Olga, Berg?

-Perfectamente, señor.

Malik arqueó una ceja hacia Gramática.

-¿Qué va a hacer, doctor Gramática? ¿Prefiere una vida vigilada o una muerte agónica?

Violet intentó hacerse con su pistola. Un instante después se encontró con su mano clavada en el suelo por un cuchillo.

-¡Bastardo!

-La palabra es Asesino, señorita da Costa. Nací con la sangre de uno corriendo por mis venas y es exactamente lo que soy. ¿Ha decidido, doctor?

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me matarás tras terminar el Proyecto Fénix?

-Fácil, porque no estará vivo para entonces. La misma Juno te habrá matado, pero eso ya lo sospechabas, ¿verdad, Álvaro? Los Isu son muy traicioneros, incluso más que los Templarios-caminó lentamente hacia él-. Una sola palabra de quién soy en realidad, Álvaro, y haré que el infierno se convierta en tu única salida a la locura. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Eres un monstruo.

-Recuerda a mi último sujeto. La elegí personalmente porque había intentado matar a alguien cercano a mí, a Charlie. Lo que viste fue solo una pequeña parte de todo el conjunto. Aunque ahora está felizmente comprometida con su dominante, después de un duro entrenamiento que reescribió su comportamiento. Ahora te toca a ti demostrarme tu instinto de autopreservación.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-Múltiple personalidad, deberías probarlo alguna vez. Yo tengo cinco de ellas y la que tienes delante no es la más sádica de todas. No me tientes a sacarla.

Álvaro Gramática se estremeció aterrorizado. Nunca antes había temido por su vida. Malik desclavó el cuchillo del suelo y Violet también le miró con miedo al levantarse.

El Gran Maestro limpió la sangre con la bata descartada en su camino hacia la puerta.

-Doctor Gramática, señorita da Costa, creo que su trabajo aquí ha terminado. Berg os acompañará en todo momento. Dentro de media hora yo iré a por el Sudario en persona. Ya sabe lo que haré si se niega a entregármelo o se resiste a mis condiciones. Buenas noches.

Los dos huyeron seguidos por Berg.

-Malik...

-No mentía con lo de múltiple personalidad. Aunque puede que sí con lo de la más sádica. Liam nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Vosotros a Monteriggioni en el R8, tiene el depósito lleno. Yo iré a buscar el Sudario y luego os seguiré en mi Confederate. A buen ritmo llegaremos a la villa al amanecer.

-¿Y entonces qué?

-Cogeremos lo que necesitamos y directos a Masyaf, Asami nos ha enviado su avión.

-¿Masyaf? ¿Qué haremos allí?

-Hablar con alguien. Bill, de verdad que me gustaría responderte, pero las acciones valen más que las palabras. Vamos, sigo sin fiarme de Gramática.

Le siguieron por los pasillos hacia las puertas principal. Nadie les dijo nada, en su lugar miraron con temor a Malik.

Bill cogió las llaves del coche de la rueda trasera izquierda. Malik se acercó a su moto, después de recibir el Sudario de una empleada.

-Iré justo detrás-alzó la mano para detener a Rebecca-. No, Becs, no vamos a hablar. Necesitáis tiempo para asimilarlo todo. En Monteriggioni os explicaré lo que he hecho este último año. Os encantará.

Malik se puso el casco y subió a la moto. El resto entró en el coche con Bill conduciendo y Shaun a su lado.

No hablaron durante la noche, salvo en las paradas ocasionales para que Malik se tomara un café y todos pudieran ir al baño. En el coche, Shaun y Bill se turnaron para conducir y dormir, ninguno de los confiaba demasiado en Rebecca con la potencia del coche semideportivo.

Llegaron a Monteriggioni justo cuando el amanecer rallaba el horizonte.

Malik sacudió el pelo para deshacer el alisado que le provocaba el casco. Los rizos rozaron su frente. Él los apartó con un gesto molesto.

-Tengo que cortármelos pronto...

-No lo hagas, te quedan bien.

Miró brevemente a Shaun y no dijo nada más sobre su pelo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Santuario. Pero me apetece desayunar antes de dormir un rato. Llevo casi setenta y dos horas despierto...

Se frotó los ojos y ahogó un bostezo. Rebecca se apiadó de él.

-Quizás haya un lugar por aquí...

-No hace falta, en el maletero tengo lo que hace falta. Llevo bastante planeando esto.

Entre Bill y él cogieron unos sacos de dormir y una bolsa con útiles de aseo para todos. A Rebecca le costó bajar al Santuario. Shaun observó la pared con los símbolos de Ezio. Bill extendió los sacos de dormir frente a la estatua de Altaïr con ayuda de Elijah mientras Malik iba a las cloacas a afeitarse.

Un rato después, cuando se limpiaba la espuma restante, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor.

-Lo siento. Conozco nuestro trato, pero necesito esto.

Le acarició las manos con la mirada baja. No dijo nada durante un tiempo. Poco a poco se giró y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Esta noche van a pasar muchas cosas, Shaun, pero recuerda que te amaré toda mi vida.

-No es justo. No estoy preparado para lo que sea que pase.

-Yo tampoco. Estoy aterrorizado. Te perderé y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

-Pero si lo soporto...

-Me casaré contigo lo antes posible. En cuanto lleguemos a Florencia, si quieres. Mi nacionalidad italiana me lo permite.

-Bien.

Volvieron al silencio. Malik besó la sien de Shaun antes de separarse. Regresaron al Santuario a tiempo de ver a Bill entrar con unas bolsas de comida del supermercado.

-¿Qué necesitas coger de aquí?

-Un Fragmento dejado aquí por orden de Lugos, el Ankh. Capaz de reproducir imágenes grabadas y si mi teoría es correcta, de hacer visible a los muertos con un porcentaje superior al quince por ciento. En Masyaf hay alguien con quien debemos hablar, pero antes tengo que pasar por la prueba de este Santuario.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de la múltiple personalidad?

-Oh, eso. Tengo hasta cinco personalidades dentro de mi cabeza y puedo cambiar de una a otra con facilidad. Les he puesto nombre para no confundirme. Primero está Liam, un sádico absoluto que disfruta con el dolor de otros. Lo utilizo contra Abstergo. Después está Sam, el agradable soldado de la OTAN que se preocupa por todos. Luego tenemos a Jack, el despiadado líder de la mafia de Londres conocida como la Rosa de Oro. Y por último a Malik, el práctico Gran Maestro Asesino que lo daría todo por la Hermandad.

-Falta una.

Suspiró y bajó el bollo relleno de chocolate.

-Esa última es mi auténtica personalidad, el genio. Le visteis en la cripta de Nara y volveréis a verle esta noche. No os diré cómo me llamo todavía, necesito reunir más valor. Si no os molesta, me iré a dormir un rato. Esta noche será muy larga.

Se metió en uno de los sacos. Se quedó dormido apenas unos minutos después. Bill observó las estatuas que vigilaban el Santuario. La primera a la derecha era Qulan Gal, el Asesino de Mongolia que disparó al caballo de Gengis Kan. A su lado estaba la de Darío, el Asesino persa que utilizó la hoja oculta para matar a Jerjes. Junto a esta estaba la de Wei Yu, el Asesino chino que mató al Primer Emperador de China. En el centro estaba la de Altaïr, eternamente vigilante. Después la de Amunet, al Asesina egipcia que acabó con Cleopatra. La quinta era de Iltani, la Asesina babilónica que envenenó a Alejandro Magno. Y la última era de Leonio, el Asesino romano que terminó con la tiranía de Calígula.

La historia de la Hermandad en siete estatuas. Pasaron el día en silencio, solo interrumpido por Shaun explicándole a Elijah las vidas de quienes estaban representados.

Malik despertó a mitad de la tarde repentinamente. Su mano derecha pareció buscar algo y murmuró unas palabras que solo él comprendía. Se protó los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis.

-Bien... Hoy es doce de marzo, así que la salida de la luna será dentro de dieciséis minutos... Mañana a las 15:53 será luna llena y faltan... Veintiuna horas y treinta y siete minutos, lo que hace 1297 minutos. Si contamos eso como segundos y lo transformamos en minutos... Solo tendré veintidós minutos para pasar la prueba. Entonces todo empezará a las 23:38 para poder hablar con el guardián a medianoche.

Suspiró y les miró. Todos le observaban sorprendidos.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?

-Sueños, aunque más bien me parecen pesadillas. Los fantasmas de mi pasado me hablan. Y el efecto sangrado es más fuerte en lugares que conozco.

-¿Efecto sangrado? ¿Has estado en el Animus?

-Acumulo unas mil horas dentro del Animus.

-¿Mil? ¡Malik! El límite son setecientas.

-Créeme, no es algo que pueda desconectar. ¿Por qué crees que duermo veinte minutos cada cuatro horas? Porque es el único método en el que puedo mantener los procesos cognitivos apropiados con una mínima cantidad de sueño. Hace seis años estuve retenido por Abstergo. Me implantaron un Animus en el cerebro que se activa durante las horas de sueño. Prácticamente he vivido todas las vidas de mis antepasados, por eso prefiero a la antigua Hermandad. Mis habilidades y conocimientos son los suyos. Todo lo que sé sobre los Fragmentos del Edén es por Júpiter.

-Has... eso debería ser imposible. El único intento de retroceder tanto volvió loco a Clay.

-Soy diferente. Clay no estaba totalmente sincronizado con su antepasado. Yo sí. Al fin y al cabo el setenta y dos por ciento de mi ADN tiene la Tercera Hélice.

-¿Setenta y dos? No...

Shaun por fin unió todos los puntos. Se puso furioso. Luego entendió todas las palabras de Malik... no, de Desmond. Se levantó y salió del Santuario. No quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Rebecca lo descubrió poco después.

-Des...

Él la miró. Se quitó el maquillaje que alargaba su cicatriz hacia la nariz. Bill no lo dudó cuando le abrazó.

-Creí que te había perdido, hijo...

-Siento no haberte llamado en cuanto regresé. Lo pensé por un momento, pero no pude. Alguien me dio una segunda oportunidad y tenía que moverme en secreto. Abstergo habría experimentado conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo...?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Recuerdo una voz... y me desperté en la morgue un par de días después. Entonces decidí convertirme en un auténtico Asesino entrando en contacto con uno de los Maestros, pero me encontré con mi padre. Creé de la nada una nueva identidad, Malik Jundiln-miró a su padre-. Deberías haber notado alto. Jundiln es "soldado" en árabe.

-Del mismo modo que Miles en latín. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

-Abuelo, nadie esperaría que los muertos volvieran a la vida.

Bill se volvió hacia Elijah.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Él sabía que yo lo descubriría en cuanto nos conociéramos, así que ni siquiera intentó ocultarse. ¿Puedo hacer una cosa que llevo muriéndome por hace un año?

Desmond rió divertido.

-Claro, hijo.

Elijah se sentó recostado en él.

-Te he echado de menos, papá.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Egipto?

-No he encontrado lo que buscaba. Tendré que volver.

-¿Y qué buscas? No has querido decírmelo.

-La tumba de Bayek. Es algo personal.

-¿Qué tipo de personal?

-Tengo que devolver algo. Me ha costado mucho encontrar la insignia. Mira.

Sacó una placa de oro del bolsillo del pantalón. En una cara había un Ojo de Horus resaltado.

-¿Oro puro?

-Era la insignia de los Medjay, los protectores de Egipto. Pero esta placa identificó a Bayek como el protector de Cleopatra. Él se la dio a Aya cuando crearon a los Ocultos y ella lo lanzó al Mediterráneo. Para ellos llegó a significar la traición de la última faraona.

-¿Por qué tienes que llevarlo allí?

-Antes os lo dije. Los fantasmas de mi pasado. Era totalmente literal. A veces veo a Altaïr, Connor, Edward, Bayek, Evie, Jacob, Arno, Marcello, Sef... Ahora mismo estoy viendo las payasadas de Ezio frente a la estatua de Darío.

Rebecca se estremeció. Nunca le habían gustado las historias de fantasmas.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí y no. Es un tema complicado. Digamos que existen dos realidades en un mismo espacio que no llegan a mezclarse. Imagina una canica en un vaso de agua. Esta realidad, en la que estamos nosotros, es la canica. El agua sería ese lugar comúnmente llamado Más Allá. A veces la línea que las separa puede ser cruzada por los entes que llamamos fantasmas. Algunos pueden interactuar con esta, pero por lo general no son más que observadores.

-Si los fantasmas existen... ¿los médiums también?

-Los auténticos médiums son quienes han estado cerca de la muerte. Mientras más cerca, más nítida es la visión. Por eso yo tengo que soportar al estúpido de mi antepasado que no puede dejar de estarse quieto.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante en la dirección de la estatua de Wei Yu. Por supuesto, los otros no pudieron ver nada.

-¿Puedes hablar con ellos?

-De momento no. Espero cambiar eso con el Ankh. Según mi teoría vosotros también podréis verlos en ciertos lugares. La Biblioteca de Altaïr es uno de esos lugares.

-Así que por eso quieres volver...

-En principio. También quiero presentar mis respetos al Primer Gran Mentor y recuperar el Fruto. Te dije que es peligroso dejarlo allí. Abstergo está a punto de encontrar una forma de obtenerlo.

-Bien, te haré caso.

-¿Qué hay de Shaun? Él...

-Rebecca, no quiero hablar de eso. Todo ha sucedido justo como imaginé. Me odia y eso es lo último que voy a decir.

-No deberías dejarlo así. Quizás si hablarais...

-Becs. No hay nada que hablar.

Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Una relación como la suya no debería terminar de ese modo. Parecía que Bill pensaba lo mismo. Elijah se conformó con lanzar una mirada a su padre por encima del hombro.

– O –

A las 23:37 todos estaban nerviosos en el Santuario. Shaun no había regresado después de la revelación de que Malik era en realidad Desmond. Él había decidido no pensar en ello, pero no se lo podía quitar de los pensamientos. Cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia... Ya que no volvería a sentirlos, su memoria le hacía revivirlos una y otra vez.

La forma en la que las gafas caían sobre la nariz cuando estaba concentrado en su trabajo, su voz somnolienta en las noches en la que ninguno podía dormir, la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que se veían... Todo sería guardado en un rincón de su mente para cuando se sintiera débil.

Hizo bien en terminar con él cuando lo hizo...

De repente, su visión se puso blanca y miles de chispas dolorosas estallaron en su cerebro.

-¡Desmond!

 _Estaba en un laberinto. Los altos setos parecían moverse sin parar. Miró hacia atrás una sola vez y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. En la primera bifurcación giró a la izquierda. Se detuvo cuando llegó a un cruce. Miró los tres caminos frente a él y siguió hacia el frente. Frente a él había un barranco. Sin dudarlo saltó. Mientras caía imágenes pasaban a su lado. Sus recuerdos. Estaba siendo examinado. Si no era digno de poseer el Ankh, moriría allí. Y no le importaría. Ya le habían arrancado el corazón, Shaun lo había hecho._

 _Llegó al fondo del barranco sin un rasguño. Alzó la mirada para encontrar unas palabras escritas en un muro de piedra. "En la Primera Oculta se halla lo que buscas"._

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Shaun recortado en el techo del Santuario.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le apartó y se sentó haciendo una mueca. El dolor de cabeza era comparable a una resaca de las grandes.

-Estoy bien-miró a Elijah-. Eli, busca tras el pedestal de Amunet, por favor. No puedo creer que se me olvidara que ella fue Aya...

Elijah asintió y fue tras esa estatua.

-Aquí hay un grabado... ¿Tenemos papel y carbón?

-En el coche, voy a buscarlo.

Se levantó despacio. Bill le llamó la atención.

-Por cierto, Desmond, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, papá.

Caminó hacia arriba sin molestarse en mirar a nadie más. Abrió el maletero del coche y buscó su block de dibujo y una caja de pinturas.

-Desmond.

-Creo recordar que teníamos un trato, Shaun-le observó a la débil luz de las farolas-. Estudié psicología, la primera reacción es siempre la real. Y tu primera reacción fue huir. Considero que ese es el final definitivo de lo que sea que tuviéramos.

Sus emociones se habían endurecido. No conocía otro modo de seguir con eso.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula.

-Genial, ahora tendré que esperar. No quiero que salgas con un moretón en la cara en las fotos.

La ira incendió sus venas.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Hastings?!

Él solo le lanzó un simple anillo de platino.

-Eres un completo imbécil si crees que voy a odiarte por seguir con vida. Si me alejé es porque no quería decir algo equivocado. Me he pasado toda la tarde pensando. Conmigo siempre fuiste Desmond, ¿verdad?

La ira se apagó mientras observaba el anillo. Asintió abatido a la pregunta.

-Contigo podía ser yo mismo. Aquella primera noche... me dolió que me llamaras Malik aun cuando te dije que me llamaras Desmond. Pero no pude apartarme cuando debí.

-Bien, cambio de idea. Mañana iremos a Florencia, comprarás maquillaje, te cubrirás el moretón y nos casaremos de inmediato. Sin excusas. No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a alejar.

Por fin Desmond consiguió sonreír.

-Nunca podré contra ti, _malkaa_ , mi rey.

Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo que el mono tenía sobre el corazón. Luego besó a Shaun.

-Te quiero, inútil.

-Te amo.

Regresaron al Santuario. Elijah calcó el relieve y se lo pasó a su padre.

-Parece un mapa.

Y lo era. Un mapa de todo el antiguo Egipto.

-Un mapa del tesoro...-los ojos de Desmond brillaron-. Conozco el sitio. Está entre Deir el-Bahari y el Valle de los Reyes, quizás un poco al noroeste. ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar?-frunció el ceño-. Rebecca, déjame tu móvil, tengo que llamar a Berg.

Marcó un número casi sin mirar.

- _Señor._

-Berg, necesito información sobre las personas que ha enviado Rikkin a Egipto.

- _Un momento... Aquí,_ _Layla y Deana. Ambas tienen un rango de nivel 3. Sofía Rikkin se fijó en ellas por las mejoras que han hecho al Animus._ _Han sido enviadas a Egipto para asegurar que las coordenadas de la tumba de Bayek de Siwa son correctas._

-Gracias, Berg. Envíame esas coordenadas. Sigue vigilandoles.

Colgó.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Llamaré a Asami para que nos envíe su avión. Seguramente salgamos mañana por la noche desde Florencia. Cuando lleguemos a Egipto, Bill, tú te adelantarás al lugar. Rebecca, te encargo que borres todo nuestro rastro. Shaun, Elijah, vosotros fortaleceréis los lazos con la rama egipcia. Yo iré a buscar a Bill cuando haya podido hablar con mis conocidos. Aquí hay otro punto, en Giza, que podría ser interesante investigar.

Observó el plano más de cerca. Murmuró varias cosas para sí. Sacó su cuaderno de los Fragmentos y buscó algo.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de una cosa. En Egipto hubo un Fragmento durante un corto periodo de tiempo, precisamente uno de los que no puedo ubicar con exactitud. Si mis cálculos son correctos, la forma del Nilo debe ser la misma que en aquel momento y aquí estará la clave que he buscado-señaló una curva del río, cerca del nacimiento-. Por ejemplo, no sabía que este meandro tenía tanta distancia desde la línea entre el nacimiento y la desembocadura, por lo que mis cálculos estaban mal desde el principio. Si mi presentimiento es correcto, y Virgilio no se equivocó, a poca distancia de aquí hay un lugar donde una vez hubo un Fragmento. Espero encontrar más pistas.

-¿Y qué hay del plan de Masyaf?

-El Ankh está en la tumba de Bayek, o más precisamente en la de Aya o Amunet, como prefiráis llamarla.

-¿Amunet? ¿Esa Amunet?

Rebecca señaló la estatua de la Asesina.

-Por supuesto. Es una de mis teorías favoritas. Y que encontráramos este mapa en la parte de atrás de su estatua solo lo prueba. Marido y mujer se enterraban en la misma tumba, así que si encontramos a Bayek, tendremos a Aya-dobló cuidadosamente el mapa y lo guardó en el cuaderno-. Voy a llamar a Asami, ahora vuelvo.

Salió del Santuario.

-Verás la factura del móvil este mes... Por cierto, ¿habéis hablado, Shaun?

-Algo así.

Shaun observó la salida del Santuario, pensativo. Bill no se atrevió a romper su silencio.

– O –

Bill volvió a llamar al móvil de Shaun. Era la quinta vez en una hora.

-¿Aun nada?

-Nada. Lo tiene apagado. ¿Dónde están?

Elijah era el único que no parecía preocupado. Estaba sentado en un banco mientras dibujaba la portada de la catedral de Florencia, Santa María in Fiore.

-¿No dices nada, Elijah? Es tu padre.

-Y precisamente porque es mi padre confío en él. Nunca saldría del país sin decírnoslo.

-¿Y Shaun?

-Becca, ¿de verdad que no te lo imaginas? Ayer hablaron sobre cierto trato que hicieron hace dos años. Papá me habló de él una noche. Si esperáis cinco minutos lo sabréis.

Solo hicieron falta cuatro. Desmond y Shaun aparecieron casi de la nada con alianzas de matrimonio.

-Debo decir que no me lo esperaba. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, hijo.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Espera y verás. Un día tengo que darte la lista de mis propiedades en el mundo.

-¿En el mundo?

-Cinco años dan para mucho si sabes lo que haces. Y te recuerdo que también soy Jack.

Los ojos oscuros brillaron un solo segundo.

-Bien, tenemos hasta la tarde. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo un pase a los Museos Vaticanos.

-¿En serio? ¿Estamos en Florencia y lo que quieres hacer es meterte en un museo?

-Becs, soy experto en arte. Los museos son lo mío. ¿Te vienes, Eli?

-Ni lo dudes.

Bill no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Se sentía bien haber recuperado a su hijo.

– O –

Halim Mossen les recibió a las puertas de la enorme casa, casi un pequeño palacio. Esa era la base principal de la Hermandad en Egipto, pero Bill no tenía ni idea de que era propiedad de su hijo hasta que este se lo dijo.

-Maestro Jundiln.

-Buenas tardes, Halim. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

-Calmado. Mentor, Asesina Crane, Asesino Hastings, Maestro Miles, les mostraré sus habitaciones. Por aquí, por favor.

Les guió por los pasillos y jardines. Malik, les había pedido que le llamaran así, se perdió tras unas grandes puertas cuando pasaron por ellas. Las habitaciones tenían unas impresionantes vistas a la antigua ciudad de El Cairo.

Volvieron a reunirse en el comedor al aire libre, bajo una pérgola cubierta de enredaderas. Los cojines en el suelo eran incluso más cómodos que un sofá. Malik se unió a ellos vestido con una túnica sobre unos pantalones negros y una camiseta suelta de color café.

-Volvamos a repasar el plan. Becs, Shaun y Eli, vosotros os quedáis aquí. Reforzad las relaciones y borrad nuestros pasos. Bill y yo nos vamos al Valle de los Reyes. Nos vemos en una semana si todo sale como debería.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya os he dicho que tengo que entrar en la Gran Pirámide. Y resulta que la única persona que puede ayudarme está en una excavación en Deir el-Bahari. Cuando volvamos, quizás encuentre lo que busco.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-En una hora. Mi espía me ha informado que van a acabar con ellas.

-Me prepararé.

-Estaré en la azotea hasta entonces.

Se alejó con pasos silenciosos. Solo entonces notaron que no usaba zapatos.

– O –

Bill observó los cuerpos de los mercenarios enviados por Abstergo. Dentro de la cueva, Layla Hassan estaba sumergida en el mundo de Bayek. Acercó una silla al Animus y escuchó la grabación.

 _Si escuchas esto, tú trabajas para Abstergo y yo estoy muerta. Hazme un favor y asegúrate de que Sofía Rikkin lo oye. Mi sueño era trabajar en el Proyecto Animus. Esperé doce años que no me llevaron a ningún lado. Y creé un Animus que me permitía acceder a cualquier recuerdo, aunque no fuera de mis ancestros. Incluso presencié el nacimiento de los Asesinos. Encontré artefactos y tumbas que parecían ser solo productos de leyendas. Con mi muerte, perderéis todo ese conocimiento. Entiendo que consideraseis que tenía que morir. ¿Pero había razón para matar a mi amiga? ¿Por qué...?_

 _Oh, habibi... Tendría que haberte escuchado._

Repitió la última parte varias veces. Notó que las constantes vitales salían del letargo.

-¿Serán esas tus últimas palabras?

Layla se levantó a toda velocidad, quitándose los conectores.

-¿Quién coño eres?

Le apuntó con la hoja oculta de Darío. Bill la reconoció al instante.

-¿Te suena "William Miles" de algo?

-¿El Asesino?

Le mostró su propia hoja oculta, Malik se la había reparado por fin. Llevaba casi tres años sin usarla.

-Sabes quién soy-ambos retiraron las armas-. Nosotros, los Asesinos, te vigilamos-Layla se sentó en el Animus con la mirada baja-. Es... poco habitual que un trabajador de Abstergo se interese por las revoluciones.

Eso pareció hacer el truco. Layla le quitó la grabadora y se levantó molesta.

-Tienes razón.

Bill también se levantó de la silla cuando ella se acercó al ordenador.

-Conocemos tu trabajo con el Animus. Sorprende lo que Deana y tú tramábais.

-Dee...

-Te engañaron, ¿no? Sofía Rikkin te prometió muchas cosas...

-¡Basta! No hablábamos de ella.

-Claro. Podremos hablar de muchas cosas de camino a Alejandría.

-No me iré a ningún lado contigo.

Bill se permitió una sonrisa.

-Vale, veamos tus opciones. Puedes seguirme o quedarte y hacer el baile de la muerte una y otra vez, hasta que te equivoques. Con un error les bastará. No puedes volver a tu vida, Layla.

-No lo pretendía.

-Pero podrás participar en el Proyecto Animus... en nuestra versión. Con nosotros siempre podrás hacer las cosas a tu modo.

Hubo una pausa tensa.

-Vale. De acuerdo-Bill extendió una mano-. Pero no estoy en tu bando.

Se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Me vale.

Bill se giró hacia el Animus. Estudió las modificaciones con atención.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Respeta el espacio personal.

-Qué buenas modificaciones. Lo que has hecho con la unidad de diálisis... Te presentaré a Rebecca. Creo que vais a hacer muy buenas migas. Y luego nos haréis migas al resto.

Solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos. Con suerte molestarían a Malik lo suficiente como para que tomaras cartas en el asunto.

-Vale. Cierto.

Caminó hacia la otra cueva, donde estaba el sarcófago de Bayek. Escuchó los pasos de Layla detrás.

-Bayek. Llevábamos tanto tiempo buscándolo... Y lo encuentras tú.

-Técnicamente, lo encontró Abstergo.

-Sí, pero tú lo viviste. Estoy deseando oír todo lo que tienes que contar.

Salió fuera de la cueva, inquieto. Ahora entendía cómo se había sentido el Equipo Delta en Sevilla todo un año. El coche le llamó la atención. Habían hecho un buen trabajo en destruir el motor.

-Se tienen que haber quedado bien a gusto, ¿no?

-Es alquilado. Ruby Thuesday está en casa, en Filadelfia.

-¿Has puesto a tu vehículo Ruby Thuesday?

-¿Por qué no?

Mientras volvían dentro, Layla hizo la pregunta que esperaba.

-Bien, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

-Al helicóptero de extracción. Llegará en una hora. Vuelve al Animus si quieres. Sé que sus encantos son irresistibles.

-Puede que tenga algo pendiente dentro.

Se detuvo a examinar uno de los cuerpos de los que habían intentado matar a Layla.

-¿Equipo Sigma? Vaya, vaya. Estarán convencidos de que eres una Asesina. ¿Pero arcos?

-¿No te ha dicho nadie que eres un imbécil?

-Mi hijo, sin ir más lejos.

-Creo que nos habríamos llevado bien. Siento que esté muerto.

Bill tuvo que contenerse de sonreír.

-Gajes del oficio.

Por fin, Layla regresó al Animus. Bill se sentó en la puerta de la cueva a esperar. Más le valía a Malik saber cómo pilotar el helicóptero, no estaba dispuesto a volver a esperar.

Layla volvió a salir del Animus y le buscó.

-¿Aun nada?

-Tiene que estar al caer.

En ese momento escucharon el helicóptero. Bill fue a recibir a Malik a la entrada de la caverna. Se saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza y la mano izquierda en el pecho.

-¿Todo bien aquí?

-Podría decirse que sí. ¿Has hecho lo que debías?

-¿De verdad dudas de mí, Bill?

El Mentor sacudió la cabeza.

-Layla, él es Malik. Malik, Layla.

-Un placer conocerte. Estoy deseando escuchar sobre esas modificaciones del Animus. Pero si me disculpas un momento, tengo algo más importante que hacer aquí.

Pasó frente a ellos en dirección a la cámara funeraria. Layla notó los dos cuchillos en horizontal en la parte baja de la espalda bajo la chaqueta.

-¿No te burlaste del Equipo Sigma por usar arcos?

-Malik está en su propia liga.

Siguió al Gran Maestro con curiosidad. Le encontró observando la momia de Bayek. Murmuró algo y dejó la placa de oro sobre su pecho. Luego caminó hacia el agujero en el que había caído el sarcófago de Aya.

-¿Esto tiene salida?

-Hay que utilizar unos pasadizos.

-Mejor usaré el método rápido.

Saltó sin miedo y examinó el sarcófago caído. Encontró lo que buscaba justo donde debía haber estado Aya. Guardó en Ankh en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Luego trepó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, podemos recoger e irnos. ¿Quieres encargarte tú del Animus? Si fuera yo, no dejaría que nadie se acercara.

-Sí, gracias.

Ella empezó a apagar el sistema del Animus. Entre Bill y Malik fueron cargando las cajas que serían útiles en el helicóptero. Por último el Animus.

-Bien, todos arriba. Yo piloto.

-Eres el único con licencia, Malik.

-¿Aunque acabe de sacármela esta mañana?

Layla se abrochó más fuerte los cinturones. Bill rió al ponerse los cascos.

-Estamos listos aquí atrás. ¿Cuál es el plan de vuelo?

Mientras hacía unas últimas comprobaciones, Malik respondió.

- _Primero a Deir el-Bahari,_ _Zayed se viene con nosotros._ _Después usaremos el avión para llegar a_ _Alejandría._ _Mi equipo nos espera allí._ _Zayed y yo regresaremos a El Cairo para entrar en la Gran Pirámide._ _En cuanto lleguen Galina y Élise,_ _nos vamos directos a Masyaf._

- _Bien. Oh, por cierto, ha habido una desviación en tu plan._ _Layla es una aliada._

- _Entraba dentro de los cálculos._ _Me nombraste Gran Maestro para que te_ _recordara que nuestro objetivo es la_ _libertad del mundo, no_ _destruir a Abstergo. Su decisión ha sido completamente libre._

- _Sabía que eso me sería útil algún día._

-¿Quién es tu equipo?

- _Bill seguro que te ha hablado de Rebecca, no hay una sola conversación sobre el Animus en la que no salga._ _Ella es parte_ _del equipo. También está mi marido, mi hijo y una gran amiga._

-¿Marido?

- _Casados hace cuatro días_ _. Bill, siguiendo con el tema de_ _mi equipo,_ _quiero a Layla en él._

- _¿Tú qué dices,_ _Layla_ _?_

-No me importaría.

- _Bienvenida al Equipo Delta._

- _Layla, una última cosa antes de que entres en su equipo. Él es quien me llamó imbécil._

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Él es... tu hijo?

- _Soy el ejemplo de que_ _los Asesinos pueden ocultarse a plena vista._ _Llevo cinco años escondido tras_ _cuatro máscaras diferentes._ _Nadie más que mi hijo lo sabía_ _hasta hace cinco días._

-Cuatro máscaras...

- _Tú conoces a una de ellas._ _Soy Desmond Miles, pero también Liam McK_ _e_ _nzie._

Layla no sabía qué decir.

Malik aterrizó el helicóptero a bastante distancia de los turistas. Bill bajó y ayudó a un hombre a subir su maleta.

- _Bienvenido, Zayed._

- _Debo decir que no me sorprende que_ _sepas pilotar._ _¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?_

- _No sé bailar._

Con la risa de Zayed, un egiptólogo que ayudó a Malik durante el año, volvieron al aire.

– O –

Zayed no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Nadie había visto antes esa enorme cueva bajo la Gran Pirámide de Giza. Malik le explicó que las paredes estaban hechas de un material demasiado denso como para ver dentro con la tecnología actual. Pero lo que realmente le impresionó fue el monolito de la misma piedra que se activó como un reproductor cuando Malik lo tocó.

 _Retransmisión. Segmento 3. Adquiriendo contemporaneidad._

 _Han pasado 95 días desde la Gran Catástrofe. El mensajero habla._

 _¿Sabes por qué me pongo en contacto contigo? Tu llegada ya estaba escrita. En esta misma cámara, en este momento en particular. Los muros nos lo contaron, cuando existíamos. Míralos bien. Son fascinantes, ¿verdad?_

 _[INAUDIBLE]_

 _Estos muros narran una tragedia, una historia que grabamos en nuestras estructuras y artefactos. No la pudimos alterar. Un misterio nos desafiaba a plena vista._

 _Lo intentamos. Eruditos y científicos. Poetas y físicos. Mentes brillantes. Corazones rebeldes. Todos se esforzaron en lograr un cambio._

 _Fracasaron... Fracasamos._

 _Ninguno cambió lo que descubrimos, las historias escritas en los muros de estas salas. ¿Quién las grabó? Nunca lo supimos. Pero sabemos que hablan del futuro que es, del que fue y del que aun está por llegar._

 _Las [INAUDIBLE]._

 _No logramos modificar una línea, ni siquiera añadir un simple punto. Estaba claro. Nuestro destino era ser mensajeros. ¿Pero de quién?_

 _De ti._

 _Eliminamos nuestra capacidad de leer las historias de tu plantilla original. "Una puerta es un rompecabezas. Debemos hallar la solución". Esas fueron las palabras de Bruto cuando visitó la cámara bajo el Coliseo, hace más de dos mil años._

 _La dibujó, la bosquejó con tanta precisión como pudo. Pero no podía ver. Tú tampoco puedes ver. Puedes leer la hora. Puedes interpretar relojes de arena y calendarios. Pero no entiendes qué hay más allá de la superficie. Ahora mismo, la verdadera comprensión del tiempo te es ajena. Así que hoy, se levanta el telón y la [INAUDIBLE] se muestra, trágica y al completo._

 _Tal vez jamás leas esos muros. Los eventos se desarrollan tal cual están escritos, pero algo debe cambiar. No comprendes lo que hay en juego._

 _El lector no tiene poder. Solo es un observador. Pero el autor... el autor inventa el futuro. El autor es el dueño del futuro. Un futuro donde se evitan [INAUDIBLE]. Donde un ser querido puede revivir con solo el borrador de un nuevo capítulo. Un futuro en el que la humanidad llegue más lejos._

 _Un futuro en el que, es posible, que todos podamos coexistir._

-¿Qué es esto?

-Para ti, nada.

Malik sacó una especie de manzana de oro y su mente se puso en blanco.


	12. Un engranaje más

**Capítulo 11: Un engranaje más**

 _20 de marzo de 2017 en adelante_

 _Pueblo a los pies de la fortaleza de Masyaf, Siria_

–

Desmond observó la lápida frente a él. Limpió el polvo y algunas plantas de alrededor para ver la inscripción.

 _Malik Al-Sayf_

Se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Gracias, Dai. Me enseñaste a ver en la oscuridad a través de mi antepasado. Y diste la vida por lo que creías. Sin tu sacrificio, Altaïr jamás habría iniciado la reconquista de Masyaf y yo no estaría aquí.

Un viento frío hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. El mismo Malik le observó desde el otro mundo, sentado sobre su lápida. Parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza. Luego sonrió. Eso era suficiente para él.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde le esperaban todos frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca de Altaïr.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar? No tenemos las Llaves.

-Así.

Desmond colocó ambas manos en la puerta. Esta se abrió sin un solo chirrido. Todos, menos Desmond, jadearon sorprendidos cuando vieron al auténtico Malik aparecer cruzando las puertas. El fantasma se giró hacia ellos, alzó una ceja y siguió su camino.

-¿Es... un fantasma?

-Becs, no te hará nada. No es de ese estilo de entes.

Desmond siguió resueltamente a Malik. El resto no tuvo más remedio que seguirle a él. Una vez dentro de la cámara principal, vieron un espectáculo que no habrían imaginado ni en sueños. Altaïr estaba sentado en la silla del centro, sobre el polvo que una vez fue su cuerpo físico. Malik se había inclinado sobre su oído. A su derecha, Connor tensaba su arco con unas cuantas flechas desparramadas alrededor. Junto a Connor estaba Edward, charlando amigablemente con Jacob, quien se sentaba justo enfrente. A su derecha, la izquierda de Altaïr, estaba Evie y detrás suya Henry Green. Junto a Jacob estaba Ezio, hablando con Sofía Sartor. La última silla la ocupaba Arno Victor Dorian, revisando el estado de sus pistolas.

Pero todos se volvieron hacia él cuando entró. Desmond no lo dudó y se acercó al símbolo Asesino en el suelo. Algún mecanismo reaccionó a su sangre, porque este se levantó y mostró un lugar perfecto para el Ankh. Lo colocó con cuidado.

- _Bienvenuti nella Biblioteca di Altaïr._

-Lo que Ezio quiere decir de una forma bastante grosera, es que te hemos echado de menos, Desmond.

-¿Echado de menos?

Altaïr le observó.

-No lo recuerdas porque una vez que vuelves a este lado, te borran la memoria. ¿Cómo lo definían los griegos, Connor?

-El río Leto. El río de la memoria. Cuando elegían renacer debían beber de sus aguas.

-Gracias. Lo que deberías saber, Desmond, es que pasaste exactamente setenta y dos años con nosotros. Después de ese tiempo alguien, no diré quién, te dijo que debías volver.

-La voz femenina... Ella...

Se llevó una mano a la frente. Evie se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta situarse frente a él.

-No te fuerces. Podrías causarte problemas serios.

-Ese maldito número otra vez...

-Bueno, según nos han contado, Minerva tardó setenta y dos días en dar contigo.

-¿Algo más? ¿Moriré a los setenta y dos?

-Tú nos dirás, el setenta y dos por ciento de tu ADN tiene la Tercera Hélice.

Desmond gruñó a Edward. Todos los antiguos Asesinos rieron.

-Bien, a los negocios. ¿Qué descubriste en Jufu?

El Gran Maestro sonrió ligeramente.

-Esto os va a encantar. Existió una raza superior antes de que llegaran los Isu. En realidad ellos fueron quienes tuvieron en origen la Tercera Hélice.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?

-Exactamente eso. Veamos, déjame recordar... A los noventa y tres días después de la Primera Gran Catástrofe, un hombre Isu, a juzgar por la voz grabada, explicó que los muros grabados de Jufu ya estaban allí antes de que ellos llegaran. Intentaron cambiar las palabras, pero no lo consiguieron. "El autor es el dueño del futuro". Cuando comprendieron eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Los Isu habían exterminado a todos los que me gusta llamar Ancestrus y solo ellos habrían podido cambiar lo escrito. Según una extrapolación derivada de las palabras exactas, solo una persona sería capaz de cambiar el futuro.

-Déjame adivinar, tú.

Desmond asintió, para nada molesto a la interrupción de Arno.

-Yo. ¿Por qué? No estoy del todo seguro. Tendré que hacer más pruebas en mi ADN, remontarme más atrás en mi pasado y escribir teorías de todo tipo. Por suerte, es lo que mejor se me da. Y con las mejoras de Layla-la señaló con un gesto vago de la mano-, puedo conseguir que alguien más me ayude con las memorias.

-Nosotros también investigaremos en este lado. Quizás ella sepa algo.

-No, sea quien sea, no le digáis nada. Tengo el presentimiento de que que será ella con quien tendré que luchar...

-¿Luchar?

-Espada contra Fruto. Ni idea de cuándo o dónde.

-¿Dónde lo supiste?

-En una cripta en Japón hace dos años.

-Bueno, eso descarta cosas.

Evie regresó a su silla pensativa.

-¿Olas solares?

-Chicos.

-Demasiado obvio, Connor.

-¿Qué hay de años a partir de un momento específico?

-Chicos.

-¿O de una transmutación de años humanos a años Isu?

-¡Chicos!

Todos miraron a Desmond. Él arqueó una ceja. De algún modo, sabía cómo tratarlos en conjunto.

-Des tiene razón, este es su momento. Personalmente, no pienso mover un solo dedo.

-¿Es porque vi lo que sucedió aquella noche en el _bureau_ de Jerusalén, Altaïr?

Tanto Altaïr como Malik le fulminaron.

-Cualquier tipo de agradecimiento que sintiera antes por ti, ha desaparecido. Creo que te fastidiaré un poco esta noche.

-Inténtalo, Malik, te reto. Lo que hicísteis en vuestra época son mis juegos previos.

Shaun se sonrojó. Elijah decidió ignorar que su padre había dicho eso. Lo mismo pensó Bill. Rebecca y Galina ya estaban acostumbradas a eso. Layla estaba más abrumada que cualquier cosa.

-Vale~, se acabó la fiesta. Si vais a hablar de eso, yo me largo.

-Traquilo, Ezio, creo que el asunto está terminado. ¿No, Malik?

El Dai le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

-¿Cuánto os quedaréis aquí?

-En realidad, solo vengo a por una cosa.

Desmond cruzó la sala y abrió el compartimento que guardaba el Fruto. Todos detrás suya, tanto vivos como muertos, estaban tensos. Altaïr y Ezio en especial.

Desmond sonrió amargamente al ver el Fruto.

-Casi mil años esperando por este momento. Si lo pienso seguro que puedo encontrar ese maldito número en algún lado. Pero no voy a seguir jugando. Es hora de que me convierta en el autor de mi propia historia. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el último escritor.

El Fruto se resquebrajó y se rompió ante sus palabras.

-Desmond.

-Lo siento, era una especie de epifanía.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

Sonrió sin apartar la mirada del Fragmento inservible.

-El motivo por el que volví a la vida. Es... solo una teoría, todavía tengo que hacer las pruebas, pero ahora sé cómo enfocarlas. Me remontaré más atrás de lo imaginable, pondré al límite el Animus. Es posible que... no, funcionará. Tiene que funcionar.

Connor levantó la vista de su arco.

-Sea lo que sea que hagas, estás lo bastante loco como para que funcione. Pero no se sobreesfuerces, aun me debes una clase de francotirador.

-Lo que nos faltaba, Connor también usando los rifles. ¿Qué será después? ¿Ezio con bombas de hidrógeno?

-El otro lado se volvería divertido. Demasiadas fiestas de jardín, carreras de caballos y todo ese rollo aburrido. Edward se durmió en la ópera.

-Haytahm me lo impidió. Aunque no a Ziio...

-Conociendo a mi madre, ella le habría roto la muñeca _otra vez_.

-Tu madre es demasiado violenta, Connor.

-Y él aprendió de ella. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el bar?

-Bien pensado. Connor, no necesitas aprender a disparar con rifle. Ya eres suficientemente mortal.

-Intento convertir la lucha en arte.

-En lo que a nosotros respecta, ya lo has hecho. Y por eso te toca enseñarle a Desmond.

Desmond y Connor intercambiaron miradas.

-Mañana al amanecer en el círculo de entrenamiento. No tardes.

En un parpadeo se había ido.

-Nunca antes le había visto tan emocionado.

-¿Cómo funcionará el Ankh ahora que está a salvo?

-Nosotros seremos visibles para todos dentro de la fortaleza, pero fuera de esta sala solo podremos hablar contigo.

-Y apreciaríamos que la reconstruyeras, esto se cae a trozos. Ahora eres el dueño.

-La verdad es que tengo otras ideas... Pero las discutiremos otro día, cuando esté seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

-Como dijo antes Connor, estás lo bastante loco como para conseguirlo. Estaremos por aquí si nos necesitáis. Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, Desmond.

Desmond asintió. De algún modo sabía que Altaïr y Malik estarían en el despacho de arriba, Ezio y Sofía en los jardines, Connor en el círculo de entrenamiento con Arno, Edward en la torre de vigilancia, Jacob en las almenas superiores y Evie y Henry en la biblioteca real.

Iban a ser unos días muy interesantes.


	13. Vieja y nueva Hermandad

_16 de mayo de 2017 en adelante_

 _Fortaleza de Masyaf, Siria_

–

Bill observó a su hijo. Lo que le había propuesto... era una auténtica locura. Pero funcionaría, como todo lo que él pensaba.

-Lo que propones es una auténtica locura...

-Lo sé, papá. Y precisamente por eso funcionará. Necesitamos hacer algo más. Abstergo es la tapadera para los Templarios. Con esa empresa consiguen todos los fondos que necesitan y están tan profundamente arraigados en la sociedad, que es imposible para cualquiera superarles. Pero llevan demasiado tiempo monopolizando el mercado. Como dice Rebecca, tenemos más ambición que ellos. Si conseguimos la patente para el Animus, les daremos una gran competencia.

-Brillante. Simplemente brillante. ¿De dónde has sacado tu inteligencia?

-De una mezcla de ADN precursor y Ancestrus.

-¿Qué sabes de los Ancestrus?

-Viene de tu parte.

-¿De mi parte?

-Tienes una ínfima cantidad de ADN Ancestrus. Hasta ti ha quedado latente, esperando por un sujeto con las características adecuadas. No lo tengo del todo claro, pero parece que un Ancestrus y un Isu trabajaron en conjunto para preservar el ADN Ancestrus hasta mi llegada, por medio de ti. Sabían que tú te casarías con una descendiente de Eva y me tendríais a mí. Por cierto... no puedo creer que no haya preguntado antes... ¿y mamá?

-No le he contado que estás vivo. Fue... duro para ella. Vigilarme fue lo que impidió que ella se derrumbara.

-Deberíamos decírselo... Podría encargarse de esto. Siempre le gustaron las reconstrucciones históricas. Y quiero verla...

-Sí, tienes razón. Intentaré que venga. Sus opiniones serán muy valiosas. Shaun también puede ayudarnos. Y por supuesto Altaïr y Malik.

-Será un poco difícil explicar la participación de ellos dos.

-Te las arreglarás. A partir de ahora, estás al mando de esto. Yo me ocuparé de la Hermandad y tú de ponernos a un nivel en el que podamos volver a luchar como iguales.

-Hecho.

-¡Desmond! ¡Llegas tarde a entrenar!

Soltó un gemido exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ezio. Hoy le toca entrenarme y ya llego tarde.

-Entonces largo, tus antepasados te reclaman. Tienes un futuro brillante.

-Nos vemos luego, papá.

Sin pensárselo mucho, saltó la barandilla al piso inferior. Mientras caía vio un destello blanco y supo que Altaïr y Malik estaban tras una de las estanterías.

Se reunió con Ezio en el patio de entrenamiento.

-¿Hoy qué toca?

-Resistencia. Recorre todo el perímetro de la fortaleza por arriba. Cinco veces. Si te caes, vuelve a empezar.

-En serio, a veces eres peor que Connor.

-Ya, ya. Sube a seis veces. Vamos, en una hora tienes otra reunión.

-¿Una hora? Maldita sea.

Se dirigió a una pared y escaló de forma automática. Había repetido el mismo camino demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Con la última vuelta, estaba cubierto de sudor y ya escuchaba a sus invitados en el patio. Saltó desde lo alto de la puerta y se deslizó por los escombros amontonados. Se apoyó en las rodillas totalmente agotado.

-Debo decir que eso ha sido impresionante.

Tobías Hayes había llegado a las costas de Siria como conexión entre los Asesinos y el Ministro de Defensa de Estados Unidos.

-Gracias. Sigo trabajando en ello.

Se acercó y aceptó la toalla de Shaun.

-Ya sabes lo que te diría en esta ocasión.

-Luego iré al río. Prioridades, _habibi_. Ven, Tobías, hablemos dentro.

Le guió hacia el despacho superior. En una percha en la que una vez hubo palomas, había un águila de un blanco tan puro como la nieve recién caída de ojos dorados. Un gato persa de pelaje azul se enroscaba en un cojín sobre el escritorio. Desmond los reconoció, por supuesto.

-Un animal curioso... ¿Dónde está Élise?

-Con Elijah en la biblioteca. Últimamente no se separa de su lado. El águila se llama Altaïr y el gato es Malik.

-¿Le has puesto tu nombre?

-Mi auténtico nombres es Desmond. Desmond Malik Miles, para ser más precisos.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿Estás casado?

-En realidad sí, con Shaun. Irónicamente fue en mi cumpleaños hace dos meses.

-Vaya... eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Felicidades.

-Gracias. Por favor, siéntate.

Le permitó a Tobías mirar alrededor mientras él acariciaba las plumas de Altaïr, que había volado hasta posarse en el reposabrazos de su silla. Malik se desperezó y cambió de posición.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-Nuestra fortaleza. Aquí empezamos con el primer Mentor, Hassan-i Sabbah. Masyaf y Alamut son consideradas por muchos el origen de la Hermandad.

-¿Tú no?

-Yo conozco la verdad. Nuestro origen es mucho más antiguo. Tan antiguo como el ser humano. Luchamos por la libertad y siempre que exista esa lucha, nosotros también. Pero no estás aquí para escuchar mis desvaríos. ¿Qué haría falta para detener esta _yihad_ , en tu opinión?

-¿A cuál te refieres? Esta es una zona caliente. Tenemos la guerra de Siria, la guerra entre los paquistaníes y los israelíes...

-Sí, las cifras no están a nuestro favor. Digamos las dos que has mencionado. El resto son derivadas.

-En la de Siria... estabilidad. Empezó como una lucha por la igualdad. Si se consigue esa igualdad, terminarán los bombardeos. En cuanto a la otra... es más complicada. La ONU y todo eso.

-Cierto...-suspiró-. Vayamos por partes. Primero la guerra siria. Explícate mejor.

-Sé lo que buscas, no des más rodeos. Te daré los nombres de los líderes. En realidad mi jefe me ha pedido explícitamente que os los entrege.

La mirada de Desmond le paralizó.

-Podéis dárnoslos, pero nosotros elegimos el procedimiento.

-¡Desmond!

Galina subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Desmond se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Otro ataque. Se han llevado a los chicos jóvenes.

-Mierda.

Corrió junto a ella hacia el pueblo. Tobías les siguió. Los pocos civiles que habían conseguido vivir tras la protección de los muros milenarios se volvieron hacia Desmond en cuanto llegó.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Llegaron gritando y disparando... no... no pudimos hacer nada.

-Tranquila, Asha. Los encontraré.

A nadie le parecía extraño tratarle a él como el Mentor. Incluso Bill lo hacía. La razón era que Desmond parecía estar más en casa que ningún otro.

-Se fueron hacia el norte.

Desmond observó el cielo. El águila en el que se convertía Connor hizo algunas vueltas en el norte.

-Hay un campamento a unos pocos kilómetros. Necesitarán más reclutas. Y las chicas... no quiero ni pensarlo. Me marcho en media hora. Galina, prepara el equipo. Yo iré a por mis armas.

-¿Irás solo?

-No hay tiempo para más, Galina. Vamos, deprisa.

Corrió de vuelta a la fortaleza. Subió las escaleras a su habitación a toda velocidad. Shaun ya tenía preparada su ropa y armas. Pantalones de camuflaje, botas de combate, camiseta negra con una armadura sin mangas y gabardina negra con la capucha. En cuanto a las armas... llevaba seis pistolas: dos a cada lado de la cadera y otro par bajo los brazos. En total sumaban setenta y dos balas. Por supuesto también llevaba unas dagas gemelas en los muslos, un cuchillo corto en la bota derecha, dos docenas de cuchillos para lanzar en unas bolsas especiales en los riñones, la reserva de dardos junto a la daga del muslo derecho y su hoja oculta envenenada.

Besó a Shaun.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre.

Saltó de escalera en escalera hasta llegar abajo. Luego corrió hacia la entrada del pueblo. Galina le había preparado una moto.

-Iré media hora detrás de ti con el camión.

-Bien.

Subió a la moto y se alejó a la máxima velocidad. Distinguió siete águilas en el cielo. Las siguió hacia su destino.

Se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar los sonidos del campamento. Bajó de la moto y decidió seguir a pie después de buscar puntos de entrada.

Varias tiendas de forma desorganizada con un gran espacio en el centro. Escuchó las risas y los insultos de los soldados. Cambió a la Vista del Águila. Dos, cuatro, seis... veinte soldados rasos, un solo líder. Podía conseguirlo con un mínimo de bajas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Programó su reloj para media hora. Era el tiempo que necesitaba.

Se acercó al campamento en silencio. Mientras se protegía tras una tienda, se puso la capucha y sonrió.

Los Asesinos habían vuelto al juego.

– O –

Galina supervisó a los chicos del pueblo mientras subían al camión. Desmond estaba limpiándose la sangre de las manos.

-¿A cuántos has dejado con vida?

-A veinte. Solo tuve que matar al líder. Los demás transmitirán mi mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Que hemos vuelto y no dejaremos que maten a más inocentes. Si no ceden, yo mismo haré que termine esta lucha.

-Contundente.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente sin levantar la mirada de sus manos.

-Vamos. No quiero quedarme aquí más de lo necesario.

Subió al camión para que Galina le acercara a su moto.

-¿Vas delante?

-Claro. No pares hasta llegar a Masyaf, Galina. Yo me encargo si hay algún problema.

Por suerte no fue necesario. Los chicos salieron del camión en cuanto se detuvo dentro de las murallas.

-Gracias, Maestro.

-No tenéis porqué darlas. Es la responsabilidad de los Asesinos proteger a quienes buscan refugio.

Eso solo hizo que la admiración que todos sentían hacia él, subiera.

-¿Cuántos había en el campamento?

-Veinte más el líder. Solo tuve que acabar con el líder y los demás salieron huyendo. Era un grupo de reclutamiento rápido. Me tomé la libertad de enviar un pequeño mensaje...

Bill sonrió ligeramente.

-Conociéndote, no será "pequeño". ¿Qué has enviado?

-Más o menos... que los Asesinos hemos vuelto. Si querémos volver a la lucha, debemos considerarla una guerra a escala mundial. Oriente Medio es un buen punto de inflexión para empezar.

-Ve un poco más despacio, no todos somos genios.

-Esta noche te enseñaré geoestrategia, papá.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor toma tú las decisiones. Esto me supera.

-No, de eso nada. Toda mi inteligencia viene de ti, solo tenemos que despertarla. Con un poco de práctica...

-Sí, abuelo. Pronto te pondrás a nuestro nivel.

-Entre los dos vais a matarme. Ya no soy tan joven, chicos.

-La vejez es un mito, papá. Todos somos capaces de lo mismo a cualquier edad. Hablaremos esta noche, ahora tengo una reunión inconclusa con Tobías.

-En lo que a mí respecta, ha terminado. Te daré los nombres porque mi jefe quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra guerra de la que hablábamos?

-Tengo una idea para terminar con ella. Pero existen prioridades. Primero Siria, luego Palestina. En unos meses, puede que seis, volveré a Estados Unidos. Me gustaría que me prepararas una reunión con tu jefe para entonces.

-Claro, sin problemas. ¿Seguirás vivo para entonces?

-Me molesta que dudes de mis habilidades-se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Me voy al lago, volveré para la cena.

Subió sin dudar la colina hacia la fortaleza.

-¿El lago no está abajo?

-Hay un camino descendente desde Masyaf. O al menos eso dice él. Nunca lo hemos descubierto.

-Voy a seguirle, hay algo que quiero hablar con él.

-Cuidado, Shaun, las hojas ocultas pueden hacer mucho daño.

Elijah se sonrojó con las palabras de Rebecca. No le gustaba pensar en la vida sexual de su padre, de ninguno de ellos.

Shaun le sacó la lengua y se fue, también ligeramente sonrojado. Desde que estaban en Masyaf era difícil encontrar tiempo a solas. Sobre todo con los fantasmas alrededor.

Parecía que Desmond había tenido la misma idea. Le esperaba en los jardines con un cambio de ropa para cada uno.

-Al menos allí abajo los chicos no nos molestarán. Era uno de los lugares de encuentro favoritos de Altaïr y Malik, ellos detendrán a los demás.

-Creo que empiezan a gustarme tus antepasados.

Sonrieron y Shaun por fin encontró el camino hacia el lago.

– O –

Elijah observó el mapa del mundo que Rebecca había proyectado en una pantalla. Su padre se retrasaba para la reunión de geoestrategia. Y su otro padre también. Los dos seguían en el lago y ninguno se atrevía a acercarse.

-Bien, sé que llegamos tarde. Ni una palabra, Becs. Todas tus bromas son horribles.

-Pues las he aprendido de Jacob.

-Con razón son tan malas.

-¡Hey!

Lanzó una mirada al águila en el que se transformaba Jacob. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera la correcta. Evie era una idéntica.

-Empecemos. Becs, ¿puedes superponer las influencias de los Templarios y Asesinos por país? Gracias.

-Veamos... En rojo los Templarios, en azul los Asesinos y en blanco los neutros.

El mapa del mundo se coloreó. Había mucho rojo, era desalentador. Pero Desmond se fijó en que los países que rodeaban el Mediterráneo eran azules o blancos.

-¿Lo has actualizado con los nuevos aliados?

-No, dame un momento.

Rusia, China y Japón se volvieron del blanco al azul. Y Estados Unidos pasó del rojo al blanco.

-Ahora parece más equilibrado... Geoestrategia. El Mediterráneo debe ser nuestro. Por inercia, Europa también. Asia ya está en nuestro poder. Yo mismo iré a reforzar la alianza. África... será fácil obtener la influencia allí, al menos con mis planes.

-¿Y qué hay de Oceanía?

-Demasiadas islas. La influencia sería muy débil. Pero si controlamos Gran Bretaña, Australia también tendrá nuestra influencia.

-¿Y América?

-Lamento muchísimo decir esto, pero debemos darla por perdida. El único equilibrio será Estados Unidos.

-Eso... ¿nos pondría en ventaja?

-Nos igualaría. Actualmente, todo el peso de la política y los bajos fondos está en América. El resto del mundo... por muy lamentable que sea, no está a su altura. Es nuestro deber conseguirlo. Puede que nosotros no lo veámos, pero en el futuro no habrá diferencias. Nosotros somos quienes debemos empezar ese cambio.

-Es demasiado ambicioso.

Miró hacia sus antepasados convertidos en aves. Había hablado Arno.

-¿Por qué no te centras en reforzar los países donde la presencia Asesina ha estado durante la historia de la Hermandad?

Connor tenía razón.

-Sí... podría funcionar.

-¿Qué podría funcionar?

Señaló el mapa.

-Japón, China, Rusia, Siria, Turkía, Egipto, Grecia, Italia, España, Gran Bretaña, el Caribe y Estados Unidos. Esos serán nuestros objetivos definitivos. También son los centros de operaciones de los Templarios. Unos por el comercio, otros por el contrabando y otros por las guerras. Si les arrebatamos eso, quedaran confinados en Canadá.

-Pero sería demasiado obvio. Podríamos quitarles el poder sin que ellos lo notaran, hacerles creer que siguen al mando.

-Elijah, eres un genio. Haremos eso. Yo terminaré con estas guerras para afianzar la influencia en Siria, después iré a Estados Unidos y Egipto. Mikjail, Asami y Fei Long se ocuparán de Rusia, Japón y China. Os toca el resto.

-¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia Tobías.

-Quería abarcar demasiado. Mi conciencia me lo impedía. Este es un plan más asequible para la Hermandad. Quizás en unos años podamos conseguir el primer objetivo.

-¿Cómo vas a terminar "estas guerras"?

-Primero, actuaré como un Asesino y esperaré que mi Mentor me dé la orden, después improvisaré. Yo siempre improviso.

-Se nota esa improvisación en todos y cada uno de tus planes.

Lanzó una mirada ácida hacia las águilas. Edward metió la cabeza bajo el ala para arreglarse las plumas en un gesto totalmente inocente. Ya se encargaría de él...

-¿Y el plan de reconstruir Masyaf?

-Sigue adelante. Contacta con mamá, ella es experta en eso. Que venga lo antes posible.

-Y yo pensando que era el Mentor...

Bill cogió su móvil con una sonrisa. No le importaba para nada que su hijo le diera órdenes, al fin y al cabo, él era el experto en el terreno.

Las águilas se miraron entre ellas. Todos se sentían orgullosos del Gran Maestro Asesino.

– O –

Karla Miles, la esposa de Bill, levantó la mirada hacia la fortaleza. Elijah, su querido nieto, corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Abuela!

-Elijah. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que nunca. Ven, hay alguien a quien debes ver.

Tiró de ella hacia la fortaleza, cogiendo sus bolsas por el camino. Karla no pudo evitar sonreír por la fuerza de su nieto.

El primero en recibirles dentro de los muros de Masyaf fue Bill. Intercambiaron un beso cariñoso.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-El vuelo nada mal, pero el coche ha cogido todos los baches posibles.

-Ashid es un poco loco al volante. Deja que yo me ocupe de las maletas. Eli, llévala arriba. La está esperando.

-¿No se supone que eres el Mentor?

Bill sonrió.

-Se supone.

Desapareció por un pasillo. Elijah llevó a Karla hacia el despacho de arriba, el que habían utilizado Al Mualim y Altaïr. En la barandilla vio un gato persa junto a un águila blanca. Otras seis águilas descansaban en unos soportes especiales junto a la gran vidriera. Un gato somalí pelirrojo y otro de Birmania de pelaje oscuro se habían acomodado en unos cojines sobre la mesa. Un único hombre escribía en un portatil, un objeto que contrastaba con la historia dentro de esos muros.

Vestía completamente de negro: camisa, vaqueros y botas de combate. En el antebrazo izquierdo destacaba la hoja oculta en un brazal de cuero simple. Las líneas de tinta del tatuaje eran un elemento exótico en la piel bronceada. El brazo derecho era completamente negro.

Reconoció los rizos castaños que caían sobre la frente, los ojos oscuros concentrados en la pantalla y la cicatriz en los labios.

-¿Desmond?

Alzó la mirada y se levantó.

-Mamá...

Karla no lo pensó. Solo se adelantó hasta abrazar a su hijo. Hacía más de veinte años desde que le había perdido.

-Pensé que habías muerto...

-Y lo hice. Pero volví de algún modo. Alguien me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Solo entonces reconoció la voz. La había escuchado bastante por llamadas telefónicas. Se apartó y colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Siete años, Desmond Miles. Siete años hablando por teléfono, ¿y no se te ocurre decirme que estás vivo?

Desmond ríe ligeramente.

-Lo siento. Mi primera instructora me enseñó demasiado bien las normas.

-"Escóndete a la luz", pero no debajo de mis propias narices. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? Si es mucho...

-No demasiado. Hace unas semanas estuvimos en Monteriggioni y tuve que revelarme. Si fuera por mí hubiera esperado un poco más, pero hice una promesa.

Karla notó la alinazda de bodas. Le abrazó de nuevo. Elijah se sentó en la barandilla a observar divertido el encuentro.

-¿Quién es?

-Shaun.

-Es maravilloso, cariño. Me hubiera gustado estar presente.

-Fuimos solos. Solo Elijah lo sabía en el momento porque lo había deducido. Le he enseñado demasiado bien. Pero tenemos algunas fotos.

Ella observó detenidamente a su hijo. Había crecido demasiado rápido.

-Eres un gran hombre, Desmond. Y el mejor Asesino de toda la historia de la Hermandad.

-Que no te escuchen las águilas, ya tengo suficiente entrenamiento. Tengo que contarte muchísimas cosas.

Desmond volvió a abrazarla. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era no haber contactado con ella antes como su hijo, no como Malik.


	14. Calma antes de la tormenta

_12 de junio de 2018 en adelante_

 _Apartamento de Desmond Miles, Sevilla_

–

Élise ladró a la puerta cerrada de la habitación cuando llamaron al timbre. Su dueño salió a abrir en solo unos boxers negros y con el pelo revuelto. Bostezó.

Sandra y Marta saltaron a abrazarle. Diego y Marcos sonrieron desde atrás.

-¡Malik!

-¿Quién os ha avisado?

-Rebecca. ¿Cómo estás? Nos ha dicho que Shaun también está aquí.

-Sí. Pasad. Él está despertando, ayer llegamos muy tarde.

Sus amigos se sentaron en el salón mientras él regresaba a la habitación.

-¿Des?

Shaun seguía medio dormido.

-Los chicos están aquí. Rebecca ha pensado que no debíamos dormir demasiado.

-Recuérdame que la mate cuando la vea.

-Si no lo hago yo antes. Levántate cuando quieras.

Se puso unos pantalones de baloncesto y una camiseta de manga corta. Volvió a salir.

-¿A qué hora llegásteis?

-A las tres al aeropuerto. ¿Queréis café?

-Sí, por favor.

Puso la cafetera y rascó a Élise tras las orejas cuando ella decidió darle un abrazo perruno.

-Sí, preciosa, luego iremos a ver si Eli se ha instalado. ¿En qué infierno me he metido?

El perro volvió a ladrar.

-¿Eso es una alianza de bodas, Malik?

Se detuvo. Miró casi asustado a sus amigos.

-Esto... ¿sí?

-¿Algo que quieras explicarnos?

Suspiró.

-Shaun y yo nos casamos el año pasado en Florencia.

-Tenemos que celebrarlo. Esta noche iremos a cenar fuera.

-Esta noche... creo que no podremos. Elijah y yo vamos a ir a la Cartuja a ver un edificio para nuestra empresa.

Les sirvió las tazas de café.

-¿Quién es Elijah?

Dudó el tiempo suficiente para que Shaun apareciera en el salón y le mirara.

-Su hijo.

-¿Hijo?

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

- _Malkaa_ , podrías haberme dejado a mí.

-Si fuera por ti tardarías otros dieciocho años en contarles la verdad.

-En mi defensa no tenía ni idea de su existencia hasta sus dieciséis.

-Y aun así tardaste dos años en contármelo. A este ritmo ganarías el premio al peor marido del año.

-Hey, te he llevado a una vuelta por el mundo.

-Te salvas solo por eso.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

-Hace veinte años estuve en Nueva York, trabajando en un bar. Juro que fue la única vez que me he acostado con una mujer.

-¿Treinta y tres años y solo te has acostado con una mujer?

Shaun rió divertido. Desmond le lanzó una mirada ácida.

-Diego, soy total y puramente gay. Solo lo hice porque estaba borracho. La resaca me duró tres días.

-¿De verdad les dijiste que tienes treinta y tres?

-No vayas por ahí, Shaun...

-¿No tienes treinta y tres?

Desmond desvió la mirada a su desordenada mesa.

-Cuarenta...

-¡Malik!

-Vale, vale. Antes de que me obligue a dormir en la otra habitación, lo contaré todo. Mi nombre es Desmond Malik Miles, nací en Carolina del Sur en 1978, me fugué a los dieciséis años, viví en Nueva York durante dieciocho años, Abstergo me secuestró en 2012, conseguí escapar y me estado escondiendo desde entonces con el nombre de Malik Jundiln. ¿Feliz?

-Bastante. Ahora si fueras a comprar...

-Shaun, estás en un terreno peligroso.

-Sabes que adoro ese terreno. Te lo demostré en Singapur.

-Maldita sea.

Desmond se inclinó hacia delante e intentó esconderse tras sus manos. Otra vez derrotado. No tenía nada que hacer contra Shaun. Y se suponía que él era el genio.

-Des, acéptalo, en esta relación no haces nada.

-Tú te propusiste, tan inútil no debo ser.

-Bueno, el regalo de Rebecca ciertamente te hace útil.

-Dijiste que no volverías a mencionar ese libro fuera de la habitación.

-No haberme obligado a ello.

-Vale, silencio los dos. A ver si lo hemos entendido todo. Nos has mentido.

-Para que no vuelvan a secuestrarme. ¿Habéis visto las cicatrices de mi espalda? Fueron unos meses horribles.

-¿Y no podías habérnoslo dicho?

-Era imposible. Tenía que estar totalmente dentro de mi papel para evitar que me descubrieran-suspiró de nuevo. El día no empezaba bien-. Mirad, lo siento, de verdad. Habéis sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido durante años. Pero lo entenderé si no queréis volver a hablarme.

-¿Estás de broma? Nos debes una grande.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Os llevaré a mi isla en el Caribe este verano.

-¿Tienes una isla?

-Herencia familiar. También tengo una fortaleza en Siria, una villa en la Toscana, una hacienda al norte de Nueva York, una mansión en Londres y un pequeño palacio en Egipto.

-¿Y vives en este piso? Definitivamente estás loco.

-Hey, me gusta mi piso. Es agradable para dos...

-Sabes que las chicas tendrán que quedarse aquí mientras buscan su propio piso, ¿verdad? Cuatro personas, vale. ¿Pero cinco?

-Colchones al suelo y que lo echen a suertes. Siempre se ha hecho así.

-¿Cuándo vienen?

-Mañana por la tarde, tenían que hacer un desvío a París para recoger unas piezas-miró su móvil cuando empezó a sonar. Shaun se lo lanzó-. Miles. ¿Cómo que Elijah ha desaparecido? ¡Papá!

Shaun rió cuando su marido se fue a hablar a la habitación.

-Tal padre, tal hijo. Se parecen más de lo que quieren reconocer.

-¿Y no te molesta que tenga un hijo?

-¿Por qué debería? Adoro a Elijah como a mi propio hijo y él me considera un segundo padre. Además, necesito un aliado en contra de Desmond.

-¡Te he oído!

Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Elijah está en Sevilla?

-Se está instalando en su propio piso. Desmond insistió en su independencia, ya que Elijah tiene su propio doctorado y trabajo. Pero vendrá para el almuerzo, si lo encuentran en España.

-¿Y su madre?

-Murió hace tres años.

-¡Shaun! ¡Necesito tu portátil!

-¡En mi maleta!-todos rieron-. A saber dónde estará Elijah... Tiene una orientación pésima.

Desmond regresó con el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja y el ordenador en las manos.

-Sí, ya he revisado las cámaras de seguridad de su piso. ¿Has enviado a alguien al aeropuerto? ¿Cómo que ha cogido el coche? Voy a activar el localizador de su pendiente, espera un momento.

Dejó el portátil en la encimera. Shaun cogió el móvil para hablar con Bill.

-En serio, Bill, es tu nieto. Sabes que no tiene orientación.

- _Karla insistió en ello._

-No es excusa. Si Desmond tiene que salir a buscarle, voy a publicar en The Creed uno de tus secretos.

- _Tú no sabes mis secretos._

-Yo no, pero tu hijo sí. Te ha psicoanalizado durante años, ¿recuerdas?

- _Mierda._

-Sí, así que empieza a buscar enserio a mi hijo ahora mismo-colgó. Desmond arqueó una ceja en su dirección-. ¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que llamas a Elijah tu hijo.

-Acostúmbrate y encuentralo. Lo quiero aquí antes del medio día.

-Sí, _malkaa_.

Desmond empezó a trabajar. Activó el localizador que su hijo llevaba, un pendiente con el símbolo de la Hermandad exactamente igual al suyo. También activó el de su móvil. Ambos daban señales en lugares muy diferentes. El móvil iba en dirección a Suiza y el pendiente seguía en el aeropuerto. Unió las piezas enseguida y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Sus maletas van a Suiza. Y dentro tenía el proyecto que íbamos a presentar mañana al ayuntamiento.

-¿Y no estás enfadado?

-Por favor, Shaun, tenemos a dos informáticas en el equipo. Pueden piratear el ordenador incluso apagado y conseguir los documentos. Elijah todavía tiene mucho que aprender... ¿Llamas tú a mi padre o puedo tener el placer de hacerle sufrir un poco?

Shaun suspiró.

-Que no sea demasiado.

-Solo le diré que se ha ido a Suiza y lo mantendré durante cinco minutos. Quiero ver a quiénes moviliza...

-Eres horrible.

Pero no impidió que Desmond molestara a Bil durante _seis_ minutos, no cinco. Al final enviaron a un novicio, que resultó ser Julio, el compañero de parkour de Desmond.

-Y listo, estará aquí en una hora. Llamaré a Becs para que consiga los archivos y bloquee el portátil. El problema será su ropa...

-Aunque quieras negarlo, los dos tenéis la misma talla de ropa y el mismo gusto.

Desmond frunció el ceño.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mucho tiempo.

-No me hagas repetirme. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Que tú tengas cuarenta o que tu hijo tenga veinte?-Desmond no respondió-. Supondré que tus cuarenta.

-Shaun, lo diré una última vez, no me tientes que puedo repetir lo de Estambul.

-No te atreverás.

-Lo haré y lo sabes.

Entraron en una batalla de voluntades. El resto lo encontró bastante divertido. Parecía que ambos discutían más casados que saliendo.

Desmond fue el primero en retirarse, cogiendo su móvil para llamar a alguien y hablar con él o ella en ruso. Shaun volvió a servir café para todos y él mismo se preparó un té.

Hablaron amigablemente hasta que un chico realmente parecido a Desmond entró en la casa. Élise saltó a lamerle sin dudarlo.

-No, Élise, quieta. Deja que ponga el desayuno en la cocina y te saludo.

Puso una caja de pasteles en la encimera y se agachó junto al perro para acariciarla y jugar con ella.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-No, ni lo menciones. Tardaré tres días en recuperar mi Stradivarius. ¡Tres días! ¿Sabes todas las horas perdidas que son esos tres días?

Shaun sonrió. Menos mal que Desmond no había regresado de la habitación. Odiaba ese número.

-Si te refieres a horas totales, setenta y dos. Si hablas de horas productivas... eso depende. ¿Vas a seguir a tu padre y dormir veinte minutos cada cuatro horas?

-Seguramente.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-Con papá dices nada.

-Porque él lo restringe a cuando no estamos en el mismo país. Pero dejemos esto para otro momento. Te presento a Marta, Sandra, Marcos y Diego. Chicos, él es Elijah.

-Un placer conoceros.

-Realmente te pareces a tu padre...

Tenían el mismo pelo y la misma mirada inteligente. Estaba claro que él también era un genio.

-He escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces en los últimos tres años como para que me moleste. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

-En la habitación al teléfono con Mikjail.

-Perfecto, tengo una propuesta que hacerle. He traído el desayuno para todos, Julio dijo que era la mejor bollería.

Desapareció por el pasillo.

-Tenías razón, Shaun, se parecen muco más de lo que quieren reconocer.

-¿Cómo vas a poder vivir con dos genios?

-Uno de ellos vivirá muy lejos y al otro lo tengo prácticamente entrenado. Además, si no les he asfixiado en el último año, sobreviviré.

-¡Elijah! ¡Devélveme el móvil!

-O quizás les asesine ahora y lo haga pasar por un suicidio. Irónicamente ellos ya me han dado muchas ideas...

-¿Has dicho algo, Shaun?

-Nada.

Fue a coger la caja de pasteles. No podía revelarles que eran Asesinos entrenados, Desmond sobre todo.

Unos cinco minutos después, el mismo Desmond salió refunfuñando de la habitación.

-En serio, hoy pasa todo. Adivina quién está en problemas.

-¿Tu padre?

-Mi madre.

Shaun miró a su marido.

-¿No estaba en Bombai?

-Y ahora en la cárcel de Bombai. Adoro a mi familia, no escapa uno sin haber pasado por la cárcel. Becs y yo tenemos una apuesta sobre cuándo va a entrar Eli.

-¡Desmond!

-¿Qué? Yo fui hace cinco años. Aunque en mi defensa, no sabía que aquello era ilegal en ese país en concreto.

-Desmond, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Robaste un coche?

-Yo no "robo" coches, los tomo prestados sin que sus dueños lo sepan. ¡Y aquello fue una sola vez!

Marta seguía con la curiosidad de cómo le metieron en la cárcel.

-¿Y por qué estuviste en la cárcel?

-Mira, hay una ley estúpida en Francia que prohíbe a los hombres usar bañadores anchos en piscinas públicas. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

No pudieron evitar reír. Elijah salió con el móvil de su padre y el ordenador de su otro padre.

-Papá, la abuela ya está fuera. He tenido que pedirle un favor a Nish.

-¿Te has enterado del motivo?

-El que imaginabas. Podrá coger un vuelo esta noche, con transbordo en Estambul y Praga. Estará aquí pasado mañana. El abuelo se une a ella en Praga.

-Genial, lo que faltaba a la mezcla eran mis padres. ¿Qué ahora? ¿Otro francotirador?

Elijah le miró.

-Papá, ¿ya has olvidado lo que pasó en Damasco?

-Oh, cierto, _yo_ soy el francotirador.

-¿Tú?

-Tengo una vida bastante entretenida. Antes de conoceros fui soldado. Casco Azul destinado en África-señaló una cicatriz en su bíceps derecho, la camiseta de tirante ocultaba bastante poco-. Después de esto, me retiré. Aunque todavía soy consultor de estrategias, ser un genio tiene sus ventajas. Y de vez en cuando hago algún que otro trabajo de emergencia, desde una gran distancia por petición de Shaun.

-Acepto que se ponga en peligro, pero al menos a una gran distancia si no es absolutamente necesario acercarse.

-¿De verdad lo aceptas?

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Desmond es libre de elegir sus propias decisiones. Ya era soldado cuando le conocí y me enamoró de ese modo, pensar siquiera en cambiarlo sería una locura. Además, tiene su lado divertido.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada. Desmond decidió cambiar de tema.

-Elijah, dime horarios.

-Esta tarde tenemos la reunión con los dueños del edificio. Mañana por la mañana la reunión en el ayuntamiento. Por la tarde llegan las chicas, necesitarán un lugar hasta que su piso esté amueblado. Pasado mañana llegan los abuelos, por la tarde. Ellos se quedarán en un hotel. Ese mismo día por la mañana revisaremos las nuevas funciones del Animus para la presentación de la patente al día siguiente. Para dentro de cinco días tendremos el resultado y Abstergo no podrá hacer absolutamente nada.

-Bien, entonces dentro de una semana podremos empezar con Stellae. El mes que viene podremos tomarnos unas vacaciones antes de anunciar la empresa al mundo en otoño. ¿Qué te ha dicho Mikjail?

-En Rusia está todo arreglado. También en China y Japón. El mercado asiático tendrá una buena respuesta desde el principio.

-Todo según el plan. ¿Y qué hay de tu piso?

-Iré después de comer. ¿Pero por qué tan lejos?

-¿De verdad quieres estar más cerca de tus padres?

-Bien visto, ya he escuchado más que de sobra para toda una vida. Y hablando de eso... ¿me dejas tu estudio anatómico?

Shaun se sonrojó.

-¿Masculino o femenino?

-Femenino.

-Si lo encuentras, todo tuyo.

Elijah empezó a revolver en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer este lío en media hora?

-Práctica. Pero deberías saber mi sistema de organización.

-Papá, me guste o no, eres más inteligente que yo. Tu mente funciona de una manera diferente.

Desmond sonrió con eso.

-Y deberías recordarlo. Descubrimientos post-bíblicos.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido...-encontró el libro escrito a mano por su padre-. No, este no es. Es la traducción del de Altaïr. ¿Y los tuyos?

-¿No están ahí?-Elijah negó-. Que raro... creo que me los traje todos de Masyaf. Déjame ver-por una vez, ordenó el escritorio, anotando qué libros había y cuáles no-. Shaun, ¿me los has escondido?

-Sabes que nunca tocaría tus libros sin tu permiso, no desde lo de la India.

-Cierto... También me faltan el de prototipos y el del código que estoy desarrollando.

-¿Estás seguro de que los recogiste todos?

-Sí, los ordené según el nombre del descubridor original. Puede que... Elijah, llama al Equipo Delta al completo. Situación de emergencia.

-Enseguida.

Desmond miró a sus amigos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero deberíais iros. Esto va a ponerse sangriento en muy poco.

Ellos lo aceptaron y se despidieron.

-Llámanos cuando podamos salir a cenar todos juntos.

-Por supuesto. Y no voy a olvidar que tenemos unas vacaciones pendientes. Os encantará Inagua. Nos vemos pronto.

Los Asesinos se quedaron solos. Shaun miró a su marido.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Las maletas fueron llevadas en un coche diferente. Podrían haberlas manipulado.

-¿Quién?

-Ni idea.

-¿Podría tener algo que ver con mis maletas siendo enviadas a Suiza?

Desmond miró a Elijah.

-Es Abstergo. Se habrá enterado de que queremos hacerle competencia y está haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

-¿Peor por qué esos libros?

-Son los que más utilizo. Creerán descubrir algo al leerlos.

-Pero todos están en código.

-Exacto.

Shaun suspiró.

-Debemos mantener la calma. Ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que son ellos. Seguiremos con los planes como si no hubiera pasado nada. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho, escondernos a la luz.

-Tienes razón, como siempre. Bien, informaremos a los demás, pero seguiremos con los planes.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

– O –

Elijah llamó a la puerta del que iba a ser el despacho de su padre en el nuevo edificio. Irónicamente, aunque él iba a ser el presidente de la compañía, no era el más grande. Pero le había gustado la vista de su amada ciudad.

-Adelante.

Abrió y encontró a su padre revisando los últimos papeles que debían presentar en el ayuntamiento.

-¿Recuerdas que salimos a cenar con todos?

Desmond suspiró.

-Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Salimos ahora?

-En cuanto te arregles un poco. Becca te ha traído un cambio de ropa por petición de papá. Está en mi baño.

Elijah era quien se había quedado al final con el despacho más grande. También lo había convertido en su laboratorio privado. Había descubierto que la química se le daba genial.

Desmond dejó que su hijo recogiera los papeles y los guardara en la caja fuerte con una cerradura especial de diez dígitos y reconocimiento ocular. Si alguien intentaba forzarla, los documentos del interior se desintegrarían en un instante.

Se encontró con su padre en el aparcamiento. Solo estaban sus motos.

-¿Nos están esperando?

-Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar, papá. Así que acelera. Yo iré justo detrás.

-Más te vale.

Se pusieron los cascos y subieron. Por suerte no había demasiado tráfico, por lo que llegaron a tiempo al restaurante después de aparcar.

-Unos segundos más y llegaríais tarde.

Desmond dejó caer un beso en la sien de Shaun.

-Culpa mía, me distraje con los contratos. ¿Habéis pedido?

-Para ti salmón ahumado con setas.

-Gracias, _malkaa_.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-"Mi rey". Ya sabéis que investigo la memoria genética y hace poco descubrí que uno de los antepasados de Shaun era un hijo ilegítimo de Ricardo Corazón de León.

-¿Entonces eres de la realeza británica?

-Algo así. Pero ya firmé un contrato que me impide hacer cualquier cosa con respecto a eso. Ya que vamos a empezar con Stellae, que se basa sobre todo en descubrir a los antepasados, pensé que sería más fácil hacer que todos firmaran un contrato similar para evitar juicios innecesarios.

-¿Podemos descubrir los nuestros?

-Claro, podemos haceros la prueba en Inagua. Creo que el laboratorio seguirá siendo funcional. ¿No, Eli?

-Hace dos años lo era.

-¿Es que tenéis un laboratorio en cada sitio?

-¿Vosotros no?

Era una broma estilo genio.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¿Qué tal la semana que viene? Podríamos pasar un mes en una isla paradisíaca.

-Por favor, dime que no has perdido tu habilidad con las bebidas.

-¿Solo me quieres por eso, Becs?

-Yo no estoy casada contigo, cariño. Algo bueno tendré que sacar de lo nuestro.

-Becs, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común no te dejaría escapar. Por desgracia, yo no tengo sentido común.

-Con razón estás casado conmigo.

-Sí, con razón tú, la persona más influyente dentro de la Historia, te has casado con un loco por la historia.

- _Touché_.

Todos rieron. La noche se perdió entre conversaciones, risas y planes.

– O –

La mansión de estilo colonial con vistas a una cala de aguas turquesas era una auténtica maravilla. Desmond les presentó a los Hoffman, la pequeña familia que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa. Les mostró las habitaciones de invitados en un ala construida un par de siglos antes. Pero la parte principal de la casa seguía siendo de piedra y madera.

Los visitantes eran Desmond, Shaun, Bill, Karla, Rebecca, Galina, Karla, Diego, Marta, Sandra y Marcos. Élise se había quedado en España para ayudar con el entrenamiento de nuevos perros Asesinos.

Cuando deshicieron las maletas, se fueron a la playa. Había unas sombrillas permanentes que Desmond había puesto un día aburrido. Las chicas, a saber Rebecca, Galina, Layla, Marta y Sandra, se metieron enseguida en el agua. Diego, Marcos, Elijah y Bill empezaron un partido de fútbol en la orilla, que terminó como un concurso de natación. Karla se quedó en la orilla, sacando fotos. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no estaban ni Shaun ni Desmond. Con curiosidad fue a buscarles.

En la terraza había una gran hamaca entre dos enormes palmeras. El matrimonio estaba tumbado en ella, solo hablando.

-De verdad, Des. Ya te he perdonado por eso.

-Pero yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué habría pasado si os lo hubiera contado nada más volver.

Karla supo de qué hablaban y decidió no molestarles. Pero consiguió hacer una foto desde lejos. Eran una pareja adorable.

Shaun miró a los ojos de su marido.

-Desmond, si sigues así, pasarás el resto de tu vida haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que no se puede cambiar. Déjalo. Nadie te guarda rencor por hacer lo que en ese momento creías que era mejor. Eres un gran hombre, Des, y el mejor Asesino.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Shaun?

-Muy poco-observó alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos-. ¿Cuánto crees que tenemos hasta que vengan a buscarnos?

Desmond calculó mentalmente.

-Una hora.

-¿Quieres probar el mayasutra?

-¿Prefieres "la noche" o "el venado"?

Shaun sonrió.

-Lo primero que aparezca.

Se besaron. El historiador solo podía esperar que los cálculos de su marido fueran acertados.

– O –

Karla saludó a su hijo y yerno con una sonrisa. Notó las marcas de besos en ambos. Claramente habían estado ocupados.

-Des, más vale que vayas a salvar a tu hijo. Diego y Marcos intentan ahogarle.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Ganarles en natación.

-Bien, si me disculpan, iré a salvar a mi hijo.

-Diviértete.

-Ah, no, _malkaa_ , tú también vienes.

-Es tu hijo.

-También tuyo.

Antes de que Shaun pudiera responder, Desmond se lo cargó al hombro.

-¡Desmond! ¡Bájame! ¡Ahora!

-Su deseo es mi comando.

Pero le bajó cuando ya estaba con el agua en las caderas.

-¡Estás muerto, Miles!

Se lanzaron a una persecución bastante lenta por el agua. Desmond consiguió refugiarse tras Rebecca.

-¡Parlamento!

-¡No estás en un barco, imbécil!

-¡Pues me acojo a sagrado!

-¡Aquí no hay iglesias!

-¡Adivina lo que hay en el sótano!

Shaun no pudo evitar reír.

-Estás más que muerto, Desmond. ¡Ven aquí!

Se lanzó a por él. Su marido le recibió sin problemas.

-¿Y qué hay del código de la realeza?

-Tú no eres de la realeza.

-Bueno, estoy casado con alguien que sí lo es. ¿No me convierte en parte?

-Vale, lo diré claro. Hoy duermes en la hamaca.

-Oh, vamos, no es justo. Siempre soy yo quien duerme en el sofá, el suelo o la hamaca. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú por una vez?

-Porque A: yo siempre soy el primero en decirlo-se acercó a su oído y susurró-, y B: ¿quién mejor que tú para trepar por la pared para una cita nocturna? Mi marido dormirá fuera, señor Asesino.

Desmond gimió derrotado.

-No puedo contra ti, _amore_.

-Y por eso yo soy el genio de la relación. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato.

-Entonces asegúrate de tener suficientes mantas para esta noche, va hacer frío.

Se alejó y regresó a la arena. Rebecca se unió a él bajo el sol.

-¿Eso es un tatuaje, Shaun?

Miró su cadera. Allí había un pequeño tatuaje de un águila. Se lo había hecho para tener a Desmond cerca incluso cuando estaban en países diferentes. Y Des se había tatuado una corona en la nuca por él.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-Recuerdo cierta conversación. "Yo nunca me haré un tatuaje, es para idiotas."

Shaun reconoció la conversación, irónicamente fue unas horas antes de conocer a Desmond.

-Las personas cambian, Becca. Creo recordar que también dije que nunca me casaría.

Observó su alianza con felicidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido pensar en no casarse nunca.

Desmond y Galina regresaron adentro para empezar con el almuerzo. Todos se divirtieron con un partido sin normas de volley. Por supuesto, los Asesinos demostraron ser más ágiles.

Galina les llamó y se sentaron en la terraza a disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo mezclando platos de muchas culturas.

-¿Cuál es el plan para esta tarde?

-Podríamos haceros las pruebas del Animus, ¿no, papá?

-Sí, tengo curiosidad por ver los resultados. Después bajamos al laboratorio.

-¿No había una iglesia en el sótano?

- _Malkaa_ , dejó de ser una iglesia en el siglo XIX. Fue excomulgada en 1820 por Pío VII porque uno de mis antepasados no le caía bien al Vaticano. Y ya que tiene una gran superficie, la hemos adaptado a un laboratorio.

-Des, ¿recuerda lo que te dije antes en la hamaca? Olvídalo, te vuelvo a odiar.

Desmond sonrió. Ya empezaba a repasar mentalmente las páginas del regalo de Rebecca, en busca de algo divertido para esa noche. Quizás podría utilizar sus nuevos conocimientos de anatomía...

Tras el almuerzo, y que todos menos Desmond y Galina limpiaran, bajaron a la antigua iglesia. Máquinas de última tecnología estaban alineadas en las paredes. La última versión del Animus esperaba en lo que una vez fue el altar.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Yo, yo.

Marta saltó alzando la mano. Elijah la acompañó al Animus. Rebecca y Layla se situaron en sus ordenadores, preparadas para sincronizar.

-¿Sabes lo que es el Animus, Marta? Con esto podemos literalmente ver en nuestro ADN y conocer a nuestros antepasados. Esta versión en concreto, la 3.2, incluso se puede profundizar más en la vida de cualquiera de ellos con un mínimo de exposición al efecto sangrado. Créeme, no quieres sufrirlo. Con esto, viviremos la historia como nunca antes. Por supuesto hasta cierto punto, si retrocedemos más atrás del siglo I empieza a desestabilizarse con resultados en su mayoría fatales para el sujeto. Ahora, Elijah va a conectarte a la versión 3.0 donde Rebecca y Layra analizarán tu ADN para establecer tu línea cronológica y árbol genealógico. Elijah, procede.

Elijah conectó a Marta al Animus. Justo después corrió a su propio ordenador para ayudar con la avalancha de información genética. Desmond coordinaba a los tres caminando de un lado a otro.

-Mira esto.

Galina señaló un nombre en concreto.

-Vaya, muy interesante... Rebecca, recalibra el medidor. Layla, ajusta las medidas del convertidor. Creo que hemos dado con un filón.

-¿Con qué?

-Un filón histórico. Es su forma de decir que acaban de descubrir una parte de la Historia que nadie más sabía.

Shaun se acercó a la pantalla.

-Vaya, esto es... realmente bueno. Cambiaría la percepción que tenemos de Balzac. Le otorgaría un título nobiliario póstumo.

-¿Soy descendiente de Honoré de Balzac?

-Y de Laure de Berny. Según esto tuvieron una hija en 1833, justo cuando terminaron. Pero lo interesante es que realmente era de la familia aristocrática Balzac, Balssa era el apellido que tomaron para protegerse mucho antes de que estallara la Revolución Francesa.

-Entonces, aunque no pueda conseguir el título de forma legal, puedo presumir de ser descendiente de uno.

-Totalmente. Enhorabuena. No todos los días hacemos un descubrimiento de esta magnitud. Des, fecha y firma. Esto va para el Gobierno Francés. ¿A quién conocías allí?

-Al presidente. Nos sentamos juntos en una cena de gala.

-Espero que tengas su número privado.

-Shaun, soy su psicólogo y asesor extraoficial. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Entonces llama en cuanto puedas. Organiza una reunión o algo.

-Mejor esperar, no podemos sacar los resultados a la luz hasta que Stellae esté en el ojo público. Sabes lo que puede pasar. Tenemos la patente del Animus, de todas las versiones, eso es seguro, pero Abstergo aun puede intentar algo. Por la seguridad de todos los implicados.

Los Asesinos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Creo que hemos terminado aquí. Ven, Marta, te presentamos tu árbol genealógico completo.

Todos se apiñaron alrededor de la pantalla de Rebecca. Marta observó fascinada los nombres de sus antepasados.

-Es impresionante... ¿Y habéis sacado todo esto de mi ADN?

-Todo. El ADN no solo codifica tu apariencia y personalidad, si no que también sirve como disco duro familiar. Solo hay que saber descodificarlo, algo en lo que Becs, Layla y Elijah son especialmente buenos.

-¿Me toca?

-Claro, Sandra.

En su ADN no encontraron nada realmente interesante, solo uno de los marineros que sobrevivieron de la Grande y Felicísima Arma, conocida en Gran Bretaña como la Armada Invencible en tono jocoso.

Marcos tampoco era demasiado impresionante en sus términos. Aunque su familia provenía de los Galos que lucharon contra César para proteger su tierra.

Peor fue Diego quien realmente les sorprendió tanto que Desmond creía que veía visiones. Un descendiente de Leonio, el Asesino que acabó con la tiranía de Calígula. Diego tenía la sangre de los Asesinos en las venas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No... dame un momento para procesarlo. Shaun, eres el experto, ¿alguna idea de cómo sucedió esto?

-Lo siento, sigo un poco aturdido. A ver, me refiero a que con tus antepasados ya he visto más que de sobra, ¿pero esto?

-Chicos, empiezo a asustarme.

Elijah consiguió reaccionar.

-¿Qué sabes sobre emperadores romanos?

-Algo... ¿por qué?

-Porque uno de tus antepasados mató a Calígula. Según esto se llamaba Leonio.

-¿Y por qué os cuesta creerlo?

-Diego, Leonio era parte de cierta Hermandad que se inició en Egipto y que supuestamente terminó con las Cruzadas. ¿Te suena de algo? Te especializaste en esa parte de la historia.

-¿Los Hashashins?

-Exacto. Aunque...

Desmond habló brevemente con Bill, una especie de discusión a toda velocidad en voz baja. Parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Bill le miró.

-Preferimos simplemente Asesinos.

-¿Preferimos...?-Diego fue el primero en pillarlo-. Nunca desaparecieron... ¿Sois... Asesinos?

-Lo somos. Yo soy el Mentor, el rango más alto. Desmond es mi mano izquierda y Elijah mi mano derecha.

-¿No debería ser al revés?

Era una pregunta un poco ilógica en esa situación.

-No, para nosotros la izquierda es más importante. Es donde tenemos la hoja oculta.

-¿Hoja oculta? ¿Puedo verla?

Diego estaba más emocionado que nada. Se había especializado en las Cruzadas por su interés en los Hashashins. Quizás más tarde replantearía toda la conversación. Bill asintió a Desmond y él se acercó a la pared tras el Animus. Apartó una especie de cortina, que todos habían pensado que era decorativa, para revelar el símbolo Asesino en la pared de piedra. Lo presionó y una piedra se apartó en un complicado mecanismo, mostrando un enorme cofre de madera con tallas de guerra. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo dejó osbre la mesa.

La tapa era como una caja de bambú china. Movió algunas piezas, reorganizó el dibujo al completo y por fin pudo abrirlo.

Dentro había diez hojas ocultas en perfectas condiciones. Todas etiquetadas en un idioma desconocido para todos y protegidas por bolsas de seda. Tras un momento de vacilación, sacó dos.

-Esta es la de Malik Al-Sayf, Dai a finales del XII y principios del XIII. Esta otra es de Jayadeep Mir, también conocido como Henry Green, Mentor del siglo XIX. Están lo suficientemente lejos en el tiempo para que notes las diferencias.

Dejó ambas hojas ocultas sobre sus bolsas de seda. Diego las observó asombrado, sin atreverse a tocarlas.

-¿Todavía pueden ser usadas?

-La de Henry sí. Pero la de Malik requeriría un sacrificio. La rama Levantina se cortaba el dedo anular para poder utilizar las hojas ocultas correctamente. También lo hizo la rama Española durante la Edad Media, una de las pocas que se mantuvo más tradicional. Pero con las modificaciónes del Mentor Altaïr, dejó de ser necesario hacer el sacrificio.

-¿Y las otras?

Desmond volvió a dudar.

-Son... especiales. Algunas son de mis antepasados, otras de personas importantes para la Hermandad. También está la primera hoja oculta documentada, la de Darío, y que utilizó el fundador de la Hermandad. Esa la encontró Layla.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre tus antepasados?

-Dessy, cariño, porfa, déjame contestar a eso.

-Todo tuyo, Becs.

Ella hizo algo con el ordenador. Una pantalla de desplegó desde el techo y ella se proyectó un árbol genealógico con infinidad de nombres.

-Los azules son Asesinos, los rojos Templarios. En la parte derecha de la pantalla están los antepasados paternos y en la izquierda los maternos. Personalmente, y sin ofender a Bill, los de Karla son mucho más interesantes.

Elijah observó con atención. Nunca había visto uno tan completo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esto, Becs?

-De alguna forma tenía que entretenerme en Masyaf, ¿no?

-Pues te falta algo.

-¿El qué? Estoy segura de que no.

-Los Auditore eran descendientes de los Al-Sayf.

Karla miró a su hijo.

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes cómo, pero hubo una discusión de una hora que llevó a ese descubrimiento.

-Pero... ¿Malik?

-Shaun, ambos se casaron. Ya sabes, Altaïr con María y Malik con Jarda. Recuerda, cuando Altaïr regresó a matar a Abbas y recuperar la fortaleza, habló con un joven sospechosamente parecido a Malik, que de hecho, se llamaba igual. ¿Te suena?

-¿Cómo he podido pasarlo por alto?

-Becs, tendrás que actualizar. Y por favor, pon la relación de Altaïr y Malik, se arriesgaron mucho para ignorarla ahora.

-Necesitaré unos cuantos días y que tú vuelvas al Animus para rastrear esa parte de la familia.

-Bien, no es como si hubiera pasado poco tiempo dentro, ya sabes-se tocó la sien derecha. Rebecca sonrió. Al mismo tiempo le fascinaba y repugnaba que Abstergo hubiera creado un Animus cerebral. Ella no se rebajaría a su nivel, desde luego, pero aun así había hecho pruebas a su amigo para asegurarse de que era cien por cien seguro. No iba a correr riesgos.

-¿Puedo ver el mecanismo?

Diego volvió a atraer la atención de Desmond. Él le entregó la hoja de Henry, no porque estuviera menos apegado a ella, si no porque no tenía tantas modificaciones como la de Malik. Al fin y al cabo, él y Altaïr habían desarrollado la hoja envenenada y si recordaba bien, seguía cargada.

Ahora que lo pensaba... tenía una investigación sobre venenos naturales que hacer.

-Esto es impresionante. ¿Funciona con la tensión de los músculos?

-Con los tensores del antebrazo exterior. Un movimiento de la muñeca hacia atrás puede activarlo y evitar pillar algunos dedos. En origen tenía un mecanismo que ese conectaba con el meñique.

-Impresionante. ¿Se sigue utilizando?

-Para fines ceremoniales, en su mayor parte. Pero yo sigo utilizándola, soy de métodos tradicionales.

Levantó las manos y se quitó el maquillaje permanente que ocultaba el símbolo Asesino quemado en su dedo anular izquierdo. Era una simple banda de goma que imitaba su piel.

-Mierda, eso debió doler.

-Ni te imaginas, pero he soportado cosas peores-movió el brazo derecho ennegrecido-. Esto significa que he dedicado mi vida a la causa de los Asesinos: la libertad del mundo por encima de todo. Todos tenemos derecho a elegir libremente, que es exactamente lo opuesto que buscan los Templarios.

-Entonces, si vosotros seguís existiendo... ¿ellos también?

-Eres inteligente, Diego. Prueba.

No tardó ni un minuto.

-Abstergo.

-Exacto. Abstergo es la tapadera de los Templarios y es hora de que nosotros volvamos a ponernos a su mismo nivel. Stellae no solo nos proporcionará historias de cobertura para cuando alguien tenga que desplazarse, si no que también nos ayudará con la financiación que necesitamos.

-Dioses, esto es como mi sueño hecho realidad. Tengo muchísimas preguntas.

Los Asesinos sonrieron.

-Entonces vamos arriba, no sé vosotros, pero me apetece una bebida alcohólica y fría.

-¿Puedes prepararme tu cóctel?

-Si hay suficiente ginebra, desde luego. Pero no me hago responsable de resacas.

Shaun puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos que no se repita lo de Masyaf, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tuve bastante de escuchar vuestra versión de una canción pirata en mitad del desierto.

Rebecca, Galina, Layla y Karla se sonrojaron. Desmond sonrió. Recordaba aquella noche. Edward, Jacob, Arno y las chicas cantando borrachos en la Biblioteca. Antes de eso, no tenía ni idea de que los antiguos Asesinos pudieran emborracharse.

-No sé, al menos aquí tendrían la temática a juego, Shaun. Y podría hacer unas fotos, aquella noche no pude.

-Sí, sería una bonita postal.

-¿Podríais, por favor, dejar ese tema? Ya es bastante vergonzoso...

-Karla, tú no me dejaste olvidar que tiré nuestra tarta de bodas durante años. No pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Bill lo encontraba realmente divertido. Su esposa nunca había bebido más que una copa de vino de vez en cuando. No tenía ni idea de porqué había bebido tanto aquel día, pero fuera lo que fuera, le mostró una versión muy juvenil de Karla.

Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-Os odio, a todos. Nos vemos arriba. Dessy, mi copa.

Desapareció por las escaleras. Desmond guardó de nuevo las hojas ocultas en la caja y la caja en el hueco. Se tomó su tiempo mientras el resto de iba, así que fue el último en llegar al despacho principal de la mansión. Lo había reformado a su gusto con suelos cubiertos de alfombras, cuadros en cada pared, muebles de madera de nogal de estilo victoriano y una barra de bebidas de madera de baobab. Conocía a gente que le debía muchos favores.

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones y sofás. Él preparó algunas bebidas y se sentó en su escritorio con una copa de ron en las rocas.

-Bien, pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la Hermandad?

-Desde mi nacimiento. Menos un periodo de dieciocho años entre los 16 y los 34. Pero desde entonces he estado realmente comprometido.

-¿Qué pasó en esos dieciocho años?

-Me fugué, trabajé como mecánico en Detroit tres años, me alisté seis años en la aviación y luego trabajé como camarero en Nueva York hasta que Abstergo me secuestró.

-Antes dijiste que los Hashashins empezaron en Egipto...

-Eso puede responderlo Layla.

-La Hermandad empezó en origen como un reducido grupo que se hacían llamar Los Ocultos. Nacieron cuando Cleopatra traicionó el trato que había hecho con Bayek de Siwa y Aya, más tarde conocida como Amunet. Ellos decidieron luchar por proteger la libertad de cada persona. De hecho, Amunet mató a César antes de que se autoproclamara emperador del mundo.

-Sigo diciendo que eso fue en venganza por Khemu.

-No, la venganza se la llevó Bayek, ya que fue él quien acabó con el asesino. Aunque para ser justos, también había matado a su amigo, así que, de algún modo, se lo merecía más.

Desmond desistió.

-Tú viviste su vida, no tengo más que decir. ¿Otra pregunta?

-Sí, muchísimas, en realidad.

-Eso solo refuerza mi teoría... Adelante.

-¿Cómo os organizáis? Digo... supongo que no matáis porque alguien os caiga mal.

-Absolutamente no. Tenemos un Credo y unas normas. Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. En un enfoque filosófico, nos recuerda que todo lo que vemos es una ilusión y que debemos vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos. No atacarás al inocente, te esconderás a la luz y no comprometerás a la Hermandad. Esas tres normas son los pilares de nuestro comportamiento. Sin ir más lejos yo me estado escondiendo bajo las narices de mi familia durante años. Pero antes de que preguntes, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento. Ya voy a dormir una noche fuera, más me vale no abrir más heridas y conseguir no volver a pisar el interior de la mansión.

-¿Qué hay del funcionamiento interno? Bill es Mentor y tú junto a Elijah sois sus segundos, ¿no? ¿Es algo de familia?

-Es un poco más complicado. Hay un escalafón con pruebas muy duras para subir. En la cima de la pirámide está el Mentor, que es elegido por el consenso de los Maestros. Esos Maestros son quienes han demostrado un compromiso absoluto con la Hermandad y unas grandes habilidades. Elijah ha sido el último en ser nombrado Maestro y el más joven en muchos años. Pero un Maestro puede ascender a Gran Maestro si demuestra al Mentor que tiene lo que hace falta. Básicamente, el Gran Maestro es quien más posibilidades tiene de convertirse en el próximo Mentor.

-Entonces, si Bill se retira, ¿tú serías el Mentor?

-Él ya es el Mentor, de forma no oficial.

-Papá...

-Sabes que es cierto. En Masyaf prácticamente te trataban a ti como el Mentor.

-Porque tú no hacías nada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga en contra de mi hijo genio?

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Si le preguntas a Shaun, seguro que te dice unas veinte formas de silenciarme de por vida.

-Treinta si me pongo realmente en ello.

-¿Ves?

-Des, eres el Mentor desde que te nombré Gran Maestro. Si no te cedí el puesto es porque sé que aprecias demasiado tu propia libertad de moverte por el mundo.

Desmond no respondió. En lugar observó el horizonte a través de las enormes ventanas. De repente, abrió una de ellas para permitir la entrada de un águila real, que se posó en el reposabrazos más cercano. Miró a todos con ojos claros y acomodó las alas. Desmond le acarició las plumas del pecho.

-Os presento a Edward. Es una de las águilas me han tomado cariño en Masyaf. Si las veis por ahí, ni caso.

Edward se preparó para dormir, pero en realidad iba a prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Tenía apuestas con Ezio y Jacob y no pensaba perderlas.

-Ya has mencionado Masyaf muchas veces, ¿es _esa_ Masyaf?

-La misma. Una de las fortalezas gemelas de los Hashashins.

-¿También es una de tus herencias?

Desmond sonrió ligeramente. Abrió un cajón y sacó unos papeles. Era una versión reducida de su árbol genealógico.

-Seguro que encuentras algo interesante ahí.

Diego revisó la época de las Cruzadas.

-Eres... descendiente de Altaïr.

-Y como su descendiente pude reclamar la tumba de mi antepasado, según las tradiciones.

-¿Tumba?

-Altaïr eligió la fortaleza para su último aliento. Es... uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que he visto en toda mi vida.

Edward se removió y graznó indignado. Solo se calmó con las suaves palabras en galéico de Desmond. Elijah frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste galéico?

-Durante el vuelo. Me aburría y descargué un libro de gramática y vocabulario.

-¿Y no me lo has dicho? ¡Papá!

De algún modo, que decidieron considerar instinto paternal, Desmond y Shaun sabían a quién se refería Elijah.

-Desmond, ya sabes cómo es tu hijo con los idiomas.

-¿Y ahora de repente es mi hijo?

-Será tu hijo siempre que haga algo molesto para ti. Enséñale galéico.

-Bien... Elijah, te daré el libro. Te las arreglas tú solo.

-Conforme.

Edward miró a su descendiente más cercano. Desmond también le miró y habló de nuevo en galéico.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Ed? Tú lo diste todo por tus hijos.

El águila volvió a acomodar las alas. Graznó de nuevo. Después se conformó con derretirse bajo los dedos cálidos en las plumas de su espalda.

-Es increíble que un águila te deje acariciarla.

-Es porque el mismo Desmond es un águila humana. Nunca le habéis visto en las alturas, agachado sobre una muralla y con una capucha. Es aterrador. Ahora que está en el bosque, nunca miréis a los árboles en el amanecer o anochecer.

-Gracias por la aportación innecesaria, Becs.

-Sabes que es cierto.

Un móvil empezó a sonar en el escritorio. Desmond abrió otro cajón y contestó.

-¿Asami? Perdonadme un momento...

Salió al balcón por la ventana abierta, hablando en japonés. Caminó de un lado a otro, nervioso.

-Elijah, tú entiendes japonés, ¿qué pasa?

-No puedo entender demasiado con la mitad de la conversación, pero... parece que tendremos visita.

Desmond colgó y se asomó en la ventana.

-Adivinad quién va a casarse.

-¿Asami? ¿Ese Asami?

-Exacto. Parece que ha encontrado a alguien que no huye por su trabajo. Llegarán mañana por la tarde junto a Fei y Mikjail.

-Genial, ¿hay dos habitaciones extra por algún lado?

-Un poco más adentro hay una cabaña con dos habitaciones. Servirá para ellos.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-Estoy justo en una corriente de aire bastante agradable.

Otro águila entró por encima de su cabeza. Era un águila calva. Se posó en el reposabrazos más cercano a Shaun. Él acarició suavemente sus alas.

-Hola, Connor. ¿El resto viene detrás de ti?

Connor ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó una vez. El resto se había quedado en la ensenada y no tenían planes de molestar a Desmond. Al menos hasta más tarde. Edward y él habían ido por curiosidad.

-Eso parece un no.

-Dessy, ¿otro cóctel?

-Ahí tienes la barra, sírvete.

-Pero tú los haces mejor.

-Becs, solo tienes que poner hielo en un vaso y servir un tercio, la mitad si estás realmente desesperada.

Rebecca tuvo que levantarse.

-¿Esto es ron pirata?

-No lo toques, aun está en proceso de experimentación.

-¿De verdad experimentas con alcohol?

-¿Qué? Tengo un antepasado pirata y fui camarero. Haz las cuentas.

Edward volvió a graznar indignado. Connor le respondió para que se callara. Desmond fulminó a las dos águilas. Ambas se encogieron.

Su descendiente era aterrador si se lo proponía.

-Creo que teníamos una conversación antes de que Asami llamara. ¿Diego?

Pero él revisaba el árbol genealógico.

-¿Has llamado a las águilas como tus antepasados?

-Oh, lo has notado. Sinceramente, creo que se parecen muchísimo en personalidad. Y el plumaje también las diferencia. Por no ir más lejos, Edward tiene un tono dorado en la espalda y Connor es el águila símbolo de Estados Unidos.

-Esto puede parecer estúpido, pero... ¿tienes algún antepasado al que valores más?

Las águilas soltaron chillidos emocionados. Desmond se tapó los oídos, murmurando en una mezcla de idiomas. Otras cinco águilas se posaron en la barandilla del balcón.

-Elige, Des.

-Sí, siempre desvías la conversación.

-Vamos.

Shaun notó su incomodidad.

-¿Desmond?

-La pregunta maldita... Me está entrando dolor de cabeza.

Shaun suspiró. No podía escuchar a los antiguos Asesinos, pero podía ver la reacción de su marido. Anotó mentalmente hacer la noche divertida.

-Sabes que solo puedes responder.

-La respuesta es obvia para cualquiera.

-Ciertamente no para cualquiera con menos coeficiente que tú.

-Seguro que es Altaïr.

El águila blanca se removió feliz.

-No. A ver, la pregunta más simple que se me ocurre. ¿Bajo qué nombre me he escondido?

Shaun sonrió.

-Malik Al-Sayf.

-Exacto. Sin él, la Hermandad se habría perdido con Abbas. Altaïr empezó su reconquista por su muerte, no la de María.

El águila Altaïr se encogió. Aun recordaba la discusión que había tenido al respecto con María y Malik. De todas formas agradecía que su pareja no estuviera para escuchar la conversación, sería imposible que le dejara olvidarlo.

Diego siguió preguntando y los Asesinos respondieron lo más sinceramente que pudieron, sin revelar las partes más delicadas de la Hermandad.

– O –

Mikjail, el líder de la Bratva, frunció el ceño. Fei, el líder de la Tríada, sonrió al ver el enfado inútil de su marido. Ambos estaban sentados en la barra del despacho principal. Desmond estaba al otro lado, felizmente contando sus recientes ganancias. Llevaban media hora apostando a diferentes juegos.

Asami, el líder de la Yakuza, y su futuro marido Akihito, estaban en uno de los sofás, discutiendo detalles sobre la boda.

-Mik, ya has perdido doscientos mil contra él. No sigas.

-No, una última apuesta. Doble o nada.

Desmond guardó los billetes de rublos para cambiarlos en otro momento.

-Por mi bien. La última apuesta fue cosa tuya, así que me toca.

Se agachó tras la barra y rebuscó por un momento. El resto de los habitantes pasajeros de la isla entró en el despacho en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Mikjail perder dinero y Fei reírse por ello.

Desmond por fin apareció de nuevo con tres jarras de cerveza, tres botellines, un vaso de chupito y una botella de vodka caramelo helada.

-¿Qué no tienes ahí atrás?

-Secretos de camarero, Fei-abrió los tres botellines y los sirvió en las jarras. Luego llenó el chupito hasta arriba-. Vale, última apuesta, doble o nada. Voy a beberme estas tres cervezas antes que tú ese vodka.

Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Aun quieres seguir?

-Esto tiene algún truco, Mik.

Pero el ruso asintió. Era una apuesta segura.

-Bien. Empecemos.

-Ah, no, primero hay dos condiciones. Primero, tienes que dejarme terminar al menos una jarra y ponerla sobre la mesa. Y segundo, no podemos tocar los vasos del otro. ¿Entendido?

-Son justas. Adelante.

Desmond cogió la primera jarra y la vació del tirón. Sonrió maliciosamente y Mikjail supo que estaba perdido.

-Ahora observa-le dio la vuelta a la jarra y la colocó sobre el vaso de vodka. Luego cogió tranquilamente la segunda cerveza-. Me debes cuatrocientos.

Asami soltó una carcajada divertida. Era la primera vez que veía a Mikjail perder bebiendo.

-¿Habéis apostado cuatrocientos?

-Cuatrocientos mil rublos, lo que al cambio son... seis mil doscientos y algo de dólares americanos.

Desmond terminó la segunda jarra.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo esto? Que no es la cantidad más alta que he ganado con ese mismo truco. En Las Vegas gané dos millones. Aunque después los perdí en el bacarat.

Mikjail se levantó esperanzado. No había quien le ganara al bacarat. Fei se lo impidió.

-Dijiste última apuesta, Mik. Ya has perdido bastante y ni siquiera estás borracho.

-Soy ruso, la resistencia al alcohol está en la sangre.

-Díselo a Galina, ¿quieres? En Masyaf se emborrachó solo con dos botellas.

-Galina...

Ella decidió no contestar. Elijah miró a su padre.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esos trucos?

-Trabajé como camarero durante años y en el frente conocí a mucha gente interesante. Este en concreto me lo enseñó un irlandés.

-¿Y me los enseñarás?

-Claro, cuando cumplas veinticinco.

-¡Papá!

-Mi casa, mis reglas. Y si me salgo con la mía tú no vas a entrar en ningún casino hasta tus treinta.

Elijah se volvió hacia Shaun.

-Ni lo intentes, si fuera por mí no entrarías nunca.

-Esto es injusto. ¿Abuelo? ¿Abuela?

-Estamos con tus padres. Si Desmond no se hubiera escapado, nunca se lo habríamos permitido.

-Entonces también me fugaré, parece que es cosa de familia.

Desmond arqueó una ceja. Su hijo era más que capaz de fugarse, por eso tendría que vigilarle cuando lo hiciera. Por supuesto, no lo impediría, sería bastante hipócrita de su parte. Elijah también merecía la libertad de elegir su camino.

-Quiero una revancha.

-Mikjail...

-Dijiste que no más apuestas, por eso esta será sin apuesta.

-Bien, te toca elegir.

-Dijiste que había un campo de tiro, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sé por dónde vas... ¿Te unes, Asami?

El japonés sonrió.

-Será divertido ver por cuánto nos derrotas. Pero tengo la Colt en la maleta.

-Te dejaré un arma. ¿Hacemos dos rondas? Pistola y rifle de asalto.

-Hecho.

-Entonces vamos, a ver si recuerdo la clave...

Todos juntos bajaron por otro pasadizo secreto a un sótano más moderno, con suelos de cerámica, paredes blancas y luces fluorescentes. Una puerta de seguridad les detuvo y pasaron unos minutos antes de que Desmond empezara a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-¿De verdad que no recuerdas la clave?

-Es una clave de diez dígitos y estoy casi seguro de que la tengo, pero...

-No estás seguro.

-Para nada. Y solo hay un intento.

Fei suspiró.

-Tú prueba, si no funciona la abriré yo. Solo necesitaría un soplete y una maza.

Desmond asintió y tecleó los diez dígitos.

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21

-La secuencia de Fibonacci. Una progresión numérica en la que un número es la suma de los dos anteriores.

Presionó el botón verde y por suerte acertó.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué habrías hecho si Des hubiera fallado?

-Cortar alrededor de las bisagras con el soplete y obligar a Mikjail a tirar la puerta abajo con la maza. Si hubiera sido una caja fuerte, habría usado un estetoscopio, se me da bastante bien. ¿Y tú por qué necesitas una contraseña para un campo de tiro?

Desmond abrió la puerta.

-También protege mi laboratorio químico. Intento replicar la fórmula del fuego griego, sin mucho éxito por el momento.

-¿Fuego griego?

-Inflamable incluso en agua. En mi defensa, era un día aburrido. ¿Vamos?

El interior era una extraña mezcla de campo de tiro y laboratorio futurista. Grandes máquinas que nadie sabía para qué servían y microscopios se mezclaban con armas en diferentes grados de recomposición.

Junto a los tres carriles de tiro había estanterías con todos los rifles y pistolas que Desmond guardaba en esa isla, junto a cajas y cajas de municiones.

-¿Te preparas para la guerra o algo?

-Inagua ha sufrido muchos asedios y dudo que no vuelva a pasar. Mejor estar preparados.

-¿Y esto?

Bill señaló unos matraces llenos de líquidos de colores.

-Mi estudio para Navidades. Cócteles de sensaciones invernales. El rojo es el único que he conseguido terminar, lo llamo Inferno.

-¿Qué hay de esto?

Rebecca señaló unas placas de petri con moho.

-Penicilina en sus primeras fases. En unos días tendré que procesarla y podré hacer unos experimentos para alargar su vida útil.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

-Claro, Eli. En el ordenador tres están los últimos informes. La contraseña es "agua".

-¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto?

-Lo llevaré a mi labotorio en Stellae. Asami, Mikjail, elegid las que queráis. Yo ya tengo mis favoritas.

Ambos se dirigieron a las estanterías.

-¿Puedo probar Inferno?

Desmond miró a Rebecca. Frunció el ceño por un momento y se dirigió a una nevera pequeña sobre una de las mesas. Sacó un matraz limpio del fregadero y sirvió muy poca cantidad del líquido rojo.

-Como he sido el único que lo ha probado y tengo una resistencia bastante alta a este tipo de cócteles, ve con cuidado.

-Tonterías, parece inofensivo.

-No digas que no te he avisado.

Dio un paso atrás cuando Rebecca se bebió el cóctel de un tirón. Apenas un instante después empezó a toser con lágrimas en los ojos. Shaun le acercó una silla y Elijah un vaso de agua.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué lleva eso?

-Capsaicina derivada y sintetizada del chile habanero.

-¿Quieres matarme?

-Quizás debería disolverlo un poco más... yo ni siquiera lo noto.

-Des, has mezclado demasiado el alcohol y el picante.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para luego? Tengo que derrotarles en su propio juego.

Asami colocó el cargador en su pistola después de revisarla.

-Seguiré manteniendo que este es más tu juego. Al fin y al cabo nos conocimos en una redada en Tokio, cuando me salvaste de seis hombres. Conozco tus habilidades.

-Asami...

-¿Sí?

-La pistola es tu estilo, empieza.

Parecía no querer hablar de eso. Asami se dirigió al carril del centro.

-¿Normas?

-Todas las balas del cargador. Oh, espera, los cascos de seguridad.

Abrió un cajón con mucho fondo y repartió los cascos insonorizados. Asami alzó la pistola con una posición perfecta. Disparó sin apenas notar el retroceso.

Desmond pulsó un botón que acercó la diana de círculos concéntricos.

-Setenta puntos, nada mal. Mik, tu turno.

El ruso se adelantó al carril de la derecha. Vació el cargador en poco tiempo. El proceso se repitió.

-Setenta y uno. Me toca.

Se quedó con el carril de la izquierda. Observó su pistola por un momento antes de alzarla. No lo dudó cuando disparó.

Asami acercó la diana.

-Setenta y dos. Pero lo has hecho a propósito.

-Odio ese número. Además, me lo habéis puesto más fácil imposible.

-Vale, ahora dispara en serio.

Asami colocó otra diana en el soporte y la envió a su lugar. Desmond ni siquiera alzó las dos manos. Sujetó la pistola con la mano izquerda y disparó. Consiguió la máxima puntuación sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Mik, he sido entrenado para esto. Fui soldado y soy el Gran Maestro Asesino. Que prefiera cuchillos no implica que no sepa utilizar armas de fuego. ¿Cómo estás Becs?

-Aun me duele la garganta. Y estoy pensando en que tengo suerte de estar en tu lado de esta guerra.

-Tonterías, ellos también tienen buenos mercenarios.

-No tanto como tú.

-He tenido más tiempo para practicar. Ya sabes-lanzó una mirada ácida a Shaun-, tengo cuarenta años.

Shaun le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

-Cierta discusión que tuvimos hace un tiempo.

-Odia que mencionen su edad, aunque ya le he dicho muchas veces que no le sientan nada mal. Creo que se preocupa por las canas.

-¡Shaun!

Galina consiguió sonreír.

-Viendo que te pareces más a Karla y que ella no tiene canas, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

-¡Que no es eso!

-¿Entonces qué?

Desmond suspiró.

-Bien, lo voy a dejar brutalmente claro. Estamos en _mi fortaleza_ y yo estoy justo al lado de las armas. Si no queréis convertiros en dianas móviles, dejad el tema.

-Shaun, tú puedes seguir molestándole por todos.

- _Malkaa_ , si sigues te toca a ti dormir en la hamaca. A esto podemos jugar dos.

-Lo siento, chicos, me ha atado de manos. Metafóricamente hablando.

-Lo de literal lo dejamos para Sevilla, ¿sí?

Con eso, salió del laboratorio. Shaun consiguió escapar de la vergüenza y se refujió en la biblioteca. El resto, intentando olvidar el comentario, fue a la playa a disfrutar del sol.

– O –

Diego encontró a Desmond en la hamaca, leyendo un original de la Divina Comedia. Shaun estaba dormido a su lado. Era muy difícil encontrarles separados.

-¿Desmond?

Él alzó la mirada. Intuyó que su amigo le buscaba por algo importante, así que besó suavemente la sien de su marido y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de unirme a los Asesinos?

Desmond le estudió. Diego reconoció la mirada como la del Gran Maestro.

-Tienes los genes, eso tengo que aceptarlo... Y tus estudios serían de ayuda. Hablaré con Bill, pero considérate un novicio.

Diego sonrió.

-Gracias, Desmond.

-Si en un par de días no me odias, aceptaré esas palabras. Vas a pasar por un duro entrenamiento intensivo para llegar a los niveles mínimos requeridos.

-¿En qué consistirá?

-Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas de fuego. Galina y yo te entrenaremos cuando hagamos la ceremonia.

-Esperaré hasta entonces.

Diego se marchó, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás a la pareja cuando Desmond volvió a la hamaca. Shaun, todavía dormido, se giró hacia él para abrazarle. El Gran Maestro le besó la sien de nuevo y continuó con su lectura.

– O –

Los Asesinos se reunieron en mitad de la selva, entre unas ruinas que habían visto muchísimas ceremonias de iniciación. Bill estaba en el altar con Desmond. Galina, Shaun y Rebecca formaban un pequeño pasillo. Diego miraba nervioso el brasero tradicional donde se quemaba el incienso.

Caminó hacia el Mentor. Bill le miró con atención.

- _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_. La sabiduría del Credo se refleja en estas palabras. Aunque otros hombres sigan ciégamente la verdad, recuerda: nada es verdad. Aunque otros hombres se vean coartados por la ley o la moral, recuerda: todo está permitido.

»Aparta tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes, escóndete a la luz y no comprometas a la Hermandad. Esas tres normas serán tuyas a patir de ahora. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de ellas se condena con la pérdida de todos los rangos.

»Diego Márquez Lara, ¿estás dispuesto a unirte a nosotros en nuestra lucha por la libertad siguiendo los preceptos del Credo?

-Estoy dispuesto.

-Gran Maestro.

Bill dio un paso atrás y Desmond se adelantó con un anillo con el símbolo Asesino. Pidió la mano derecha del novicio con un gesto. Le puso el anillo en el meñique.

-Esto te caracteriza como novicio. Ahora perteneces a la Hermandad y la Hermandad te pertenece a ti. Somos hermanos de armas-colocó sus manos en sus hombros-. Bienvenido, hermano.

Diego sonrió y se colocó junto a Shaun. Él le palmeó el hombro como saludo.

-Aun hay un tema a tratar.

Desmond frunció el ceño.

-¿Papá?

-Gran Maestro Asesino Delta, también conocido como Desmond Malik Miles, has demostrado tu dedicación a la Hermadad llevándonos a un nivel donde podemos continuar con nuestra lucha. A partir de ahora, nosotros, tu equipo, te conoceremos como el Mentor Desmond. Guíanos a la libertad.

Dio un paso atrás. Desmond le dirigió una mirada más. Luego respiró hondo y observó a todos.

-Aceptaré este honor y lucharé por la libertad hasta mi último aliento. Nací como Asesino y viviré como tal. Vosotros me habéis aceptado como Mentor y actuaré como tal. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Luchamos por el libre albedrío del ser humano y por la justicia. Somos Asesinos. Éste es nuestro Credo, nuestra misión.

Bill sonrió hacia su hijo. Desde que era un niño, sabía que su destino sería grande. Por eso le había presionado tanto. Y ahora estaba frente a él, casado, con un hijo y el Mentor de toda la Hermandad. No podría estar más orgulloso.


	15. Stellae

_25 de septiembre de 2018 en adelante_

 _Sede central de Stellae, isla de La Cartuja, Sevilla_

–

Desmond se ajustó la chaqueta del traje negro hecho a medida. La camisa roja junto a la corbata lisa también negra y unos zapatos de cuero italianos completaba el conjunto. Y por supuesto sus piercings: las anillas en la oreja derecha y el símbolo Asesino en la izquierda. No iba a renunciar a ellos.

Shaun llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Todo está preparado.

Desmond le sonrió ligeramente. Su traje era gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca y la corbata de color arena a rayas.

-Empecemos la guerra.

Juntos bajaron en el ascensor. Los fotógrafos enseguida les cegaron con los flashes. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, un apoyo silencioso para el primer asalto, el más importante.

Poco a poco, las fotos se detuvieron y los periodistas tomaron sus lugares. Shaun se preparó para la presentación.

-Bienvenidos a Stellae, donde la Historia está presente a cada paso. Soy Shaun James Hastings, director del Departamento de Investigación Histórica. Él es mi marido, Desmond Malik Miles, presidente y director de operaciones. Dejaremos todas las preguntas para la rueda de prensa al final de la visita.

Desmond asumió el discurso desde ahí, al fin y al cabo, él mismo había diseñado cada rincón de la empresa.

-Este edificio fue reformado para utilizar energías renovables. Hay paneles solares en el techo y en varios puntos estratégicos en toda la fachada para aprovechar al máximo el sol por el que se caracteriza esta ciudad. Las paredes han sido reformadas para minimizar la pérdida de energía y las plantas del vestíbulo contribuyen a adaptar el cuerpo humano a una temperatura inferior a la del exterior, lo que reduce aun más el gasto. El agua utilizada en los lavabos es la misma que se utiliza en las zonas verdes, después de pasar por un tanque de purificación natural donde las algas y otros microorgnanismos eliminan cualquier desecho tóxico. Y por supuesto, hemos reducido todo lo posible el gasto de papel, utilizando en su lugar pantallas holográficas de nuestra propia creación y una red interna imposible de hackear que sometemos a pruebas cada semana.

Shaun tomó el relevo.

-Si nos acompañan, les llevaremos al centro de Actualización Tecnológica, donde se ha desarrollado ese _software_.

Eligieron las escaleras flotantes de aluminio. Una parte estaba incrustada en la pared y el otro extremo colgaba de grandes cables. Las barandillas de cristal daban una sensación de más amplitud.

La primera planta era conocido como el Territorio de Becca, exactamente lo que habían puesto en lugar del número.

En lugar de cubículos, había grandes mesas metálicas compartidas por todos con equipos de alta tecnología. Los informáticos cambiaban de proyecto según su gusto diario. Pero había una mesa de madera que todos respetaban. Rebecca estaba allí, escuchando música y tecleando a toda velocidad. Vestía con botas, unos pantalones ajustados y su sudadera favorita.

Desmond suspiró y le quitó los cascos.

-¡Hey! ¡Era mi canción favorita!

-Becs, la visita de los periodistas.

-¿Era hoy?-miró su calendario en el móvil-. Mierda, lo siento. Estoy trabajando en las nuevas funciones de The Creed.

Se levantó y se ajustó el pelo. Sonrió a los periodistas.

-Ella es Rebecca Crane, directora del Departamento de Actualización Tecnológica.

-Aquí, los genios recién descubiertos de la informática, trabajamos para mantener actualizado y protegido el _software_ interno de Stellae. Lo llamamos The Creed. Solo los empleados pueden acceder o cualquier asociado con ciertas restricciones. Creo personalmente cada perfil si no estoy ocupada molestando a los chicos u organizando la próxima fiesta.

-O planeando cómo molestar a Desmond con Eli.

Rebecca rió al ver el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo y jefe. La última broma había involucrado una piscina hinchable, agua e hielo.

-Puedo mostrarles la página de inicio de The Creed, si encuentro el mando del proyector... ¿Janette?

Una joven francesa alzó la mirada de la pantalla.

-Creo que lo tenía Derek, estaba probando el nuevo cristal del proyector.

-¿Y dónde está Derek?

-Es su hora de descanso. Estará abajo.

-Déjalo, le llamaré.

Mientras Rebecca se encargaba de localizar el mando del proyector, algo que Desmond veía como una pérdida de tiempo cuando podían acceder a él con el ordenador, habló brevemente con los periodistas.

-Valoramos el bienestar de cada empleado. En cada departamento hay una zona de descanso con máquinas de café y prácticamente de todo para ellos. También tienen horarios flexibles, con un máximo de cuarenta horas semanales, que pueden repartir a su gusto incluso en fines de semana o trabajar desde casa con el equipo que proporcionamos. Las horas se contabilizan cuando una cuenta está abierta en The Creed.

-¡Por fin!

Rebecca se acercó al joven informático. Él rebuscó en la mesa que estaba utilizando y le entregó un mando a distancia. Una pantalla se desplegó desde el techo y en ella se proyectó una página web. El símbolo Asesino con una estrella en el interior, a partir de ahora también conocido como el símbolo de Stellae, decoraba la esquina superior izquierda. Había varios enlaces a diferentes partes de The Creed y un chat abierto para todos, donde se veían comentarios sobre todo de Elijah y Desmond discutiendo sobre horarios y experimentos. Por supuesto, cada página individual tenía sus propios chats privados. Como la página era de Rebecca, tenía uno con Layla discutiendo las nuevas funciones del Animus.

-¿Qué es el Animus?

-Lo veréis más adelante, merece una explicación más amplia de la experta.

-Debió ser difícil crear una página completa.

-Para nada. The Creed es un trabajo conjunto de todos los trabajadores de Stellae. Mi equipo lo mantiene actualizado con las ideas de todos los demás.

-¿Y por qué en ingles?

-Tenemos más sedes en diferentes lugares: Japón, China, Rusia, Siria, Turkía, Egipto, Grecia, Italia, Gran Bretaña, Cuba, Estados Unidos y por supuesto España. Ya que la mayoría de los trabajadores usaba el inglés como un segundo idioma, lo establecimos como idioma "oficial" de Stellae. Por supuesto cada sede usa su propio idioma en las comunicaciones internas y a veces con nuestro presidente.

-Tener facilidad para los idiomas tiene sus ventajas.

-O debe ser horrible. Te he visto confundir idiomas más de una vez.

-Lo que hace imposible leer mis manuscritos. No creas que no sé que lo has intentado más de una vez.

-¿Puedes culparme? Nunca nos dices en lo que trabajas hasta que has terminado.

-Becs, llevamos años trabajando juntos. ¿Crees que haría algo peligroso?

-¿Sinceramente? Sí. ¿Ya no recuerdas el Inferno?

-Nadie te pidió que lo probaras la primera versión. Incluso te avisé de los efectos.

-¡Pero nadie esperaría que un cóctel te abrasara la garganta!

Shaun sonrió.

-Becca, te advirtió de que tuvieras cuidado. Fue todo culpa tuya.

Rebeca le sacó la lengua. Layla le envió un mensaje privado.

-Oh, esto es interesante. Tenemos una nueva actualización para el Animus. Subiré a trabajar con ella.

-Nosotros nos pasaremos por la planta de Galina antes de ir a la de Layla.

-Entonces nos vemos en el Hogar-se giró hacia los periodistas-. Ha sido todo un placer hablar con vosotros, pero el trabajo llama. Nos volveremos a ver dos plantas arriba.

Cogió su tablet y subió las escaleras.

-Bueno, eso ha sido rápido. ¿Subimos?

Desmond le dio el mando a Janette.

-Apágalo, ¿quieres?

-Sí, jefe.

El matrimonio guió a los periodistas hacia la siguiente planta. Una placa indicaba que estaban entrando en el Imperio del Terror.

En esa planta sí había escritorios separados, trece en total, cada uno con una bandera de los países donde había otras sedes. En la mesa central, donde estaba la directora de la planta, había una bandera blanca con el símbolo de Stellae. Galina se levantó para saludarles.

-Bienvenidos. Soy Galina Voronina, directora del Departamento de Coordinación. Aquí trabajamos en las comunicaciones entre todas las sedes. Pero también somos el apoyo exterior. Nosotros gestionamos las inversiones y donaciones, organizamos fiestas benéficas y actuamos como relaciones públicas de Stellae.

Indicó a los trabajadores en sus mesas.

»Cada uno de ellos ha sido designado por el director de cada sede para estar aquí, en la central, y coordinar con mayor facilidad las salidas de los futuros productos. Y yo personalmente superviso las entregas de alimentos a las varias ONGs que apoyamos. Cualquier cantidad que no sea gastada en el mantenimiento interno o sueldos, es invertida en programas de becas para la formación de genios en todo el mundo. Ahora mismo estaba escribiendo la carta que enviaremos a un joven de ocho años con una habilidad incomparable para la música.

-¿Y qué ganáis vosotros con esas becas?

-Nada. Pero tendríamos un futuro muy oscuro si no formamos a los niños de ahora. Como muchas veces dice nuestro presidente: el futuro no nos pertenece, es de las próximas generaciones, con las que tenemos la responsabilidad de formarlas para que disfruten al máximo de su tiempo y libertad. O algo similar.

Desmond y ella intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Algo similar. ¿Has conseguido resolver el problema del traslado de provisiones a Libia?

-Sigo en ello. De momento lo más viable sería a través de la sede en Egipto. Ambos países son colindantes y solo habría que cruzar una frontera.

-Es un buen plan, mantenme al día.

-Por supuesto, Des.

-Sigamos hacia arriba. Estoy deseando ver lo que las chicas van a modificar. ¿Nos vemos para la cena?

-Claro. Por una vez no cocinamos.

Galina regresó a su escritorio. Mientras subían un periodista se atrevió a preguntar por el nombre de la planta de Galina.

-Normalmente el ambiente es muy pacífico, a no ser que haya algún problema grave en na de las otras sedes. Galina es aterradora cuando se lo propone. De ahí el nombre de su planta, se le ocurrió a Becs.

La tercera planta era conocida como el Hogar de los Ocultos. Layla, la directora, había insistido en honrar los orígenes de la Hermandad. Su planta era un torbellino de actividad en torno a dos Animus, una versión 3 y una versión 4, este último siendo un brazo sujeto a la cintura que permitía ejercitar el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mente.

Layla y Rebecca trabajaban en la torre de control del 3. Pero Layla se acercó a ellos, aun analizando la nueva pieza con su tablet.

-Soy Layla Hassan, directora del Departamento de Animus. En esta planta trabajamos con el centro de toda Stellae, una máquina capaz de descubrir a nuestros antepasados a partir del ADN. Con el Animus, podemos comprobar todas las teorías que hemos acumulado sobre la Historia. Por supuesto, guardamos la confidencialidad de cada usuario. Y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para comercializar ciertos recuerdos, sobre todo culturales. Pero de eso se encargan más arriba.

Shaun y ella intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Hablaré de ello más tarde. ¿Por qué no les haces una demostración?

-Estaba pensando justo eso. Desmond, por favor, por aquí. Tu ADN es más interesante.

Desmond se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse la chaqueta, mostrando el chaleco negro con la espalda de un rojo vino brillante. Shaun la dobló con cuidado y la dejó sobre una mesa. El presidente de Stellae se tumbó en un Animus 3.1 relativamente seguro. Al menos habían reducido casi todo el efecto sangrado negativo. Layla conectó su dedo índice para monitorizar sus constantes.

-¿Puedo al menos elegir?

-Nop. Shaun ya eligió por ti antes y confío más en su conocimiento.

-Layla, conozco a todos y cada uno de mis antepasados, sus vidas, sus pensamientos y sus idiomas. Creo que estoy calificado para elegir un fragmento para la demostración.

-Pero tu marido ya ha elegido una conversación entre Ezio y Leonardo en 1508, la última si no me equivoco.

-Sí, poco antes del viaje de Ezio a Constantinopoli. Bien, le soy mi visto bueno.

-Había poco que pudieras hacer. Shaun te habría echado de casa.

Desmond murmuró algo en árabe que hizo reír a Layla. Ella activó otra pantalla y le sumergió en el Animus.

La pantalla de carga, por suerte, era corta. Enseguida todos se vieron sumerjidos en el punto de vista de Ezio Auditore a las puertas de un Monteriggioni recién reconstruído.

 _Ezio observó el carro que llevaba su amigo. Algunas obreas de las que nunca se separaba y sus queridos manuscritos. Leonardo le abrazó._

 _-Ezio, viejo amigo._

 _-Has envejecido, Leonardo._

 _Se miraron con atención. Leonardo ya tenía algunas canas y se estaba dejando barba. Ezio, con su riguroso entrenamiento, seguía tan en forma como en su juventud._

 _-Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Cómo lo haces?_

 _Ezio rió._

 _-Ven, Claudia ha elegido una habitación para ti y sus cuadros estarán a salvo en manos de los chicos._

 _Lanzó una mirada al enorme cuadro que sus ayudantes estaban descargando._

 _-Espero poder utilizar el despacho de tu tío para mi última obra, si no es molestia._

 _-Para nada. ¿Qué estás pintando?_

 _-Oh, nada especial. Luego te lo mostraré._

 _-Vamos. Siento curiosidad._

 _Entraron en la pequeña villa. Claudia les recibió a las puertas de la mansión Auditore._

 _-Leonardo._

 _-Estás preciosa, Claudia. Parece que no envejecer es algo de familia._

 _-Ven, estarás agotado por el viaje. Te llevaremos algo de comer a tu habitación._

 _Le acompañó a una de las habitaciones superiores. Ezio indicó a sus ayudantes que llevaran los cuadros al antiguo despacho de su tío. Cuando le dejaron solo, observó las obras de su mejor amigo. Reconoció a la mujer de sonrisa ausente. Había felicitado ese cuadro en concreto varios años antes._

 _Se sentó al escritorio para leer un rato el libro de su amigo Maquiavelo. Le había encontrado el gusto a_ El Príncipe _. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura y reflexión, que se sobresaltó cuando Leonardo colocó una mano en su hombro._

 _-Parecías entretenido, Ezio._

 _-Es solo el libro de Maquiavelo. Deberías leerlo alguna vez._

 _-Quizás lo haga. Pero antes, mi obra. Querías verla, ¿no?_

 _-He reconocido el que no te gustaba. Al final lo terminaste._

 _Se colocaron frente al cuadro._

 _-Decidí darle una oportunidad. No ha quedado tan mal. Uno de mis aprendices hizo una copia para practucar el_ sfumato _._

 _-No podía haber quedado mejor que la original._

 _-Yo no estaría tan seguro._

 _-Leonardo, tus obras son maravillosas. Y por lo que pude ver de tus estudios en Florencia y Roma, podrías ser considerado un genio absoluto. Nadie más habría descifrado el Codigo de Altaïr._

 _Indicó la pared cubierta de pergaminos escritos en árabe._

 _-Una vez que descubrí el código, traducirlo fue fácil._

 _-Como dije, eres un genio. ¿Qué puedes decirme de esa tan grande?_

 _Leonardo cortó las cuerdas que mantenían el cuadro cubierto. Era una composición de la Virgen con el Niño, San Juan y un ángel._

 _-Es para un altar en Milán._

 _-Nunca había leído que el Niño y San Juan se reunieran de niños._

 _Leonardo sonrió._

 _-Porque no lo hicieron. Pero fíjate en la simbología. El ángel nos mira y señala a la persona más importante de la composición._

 _Ezio estudió atentamente la pintura._

 _-¿Estás seguro de que no lo clasificarán como profano?_

 _-No del todo. Por eso llevo una segunda tabla del mismo tamaño. Ya que tengo el diseño tardaría unos tres años en crear una copia._

 _Ezio asintió pensativo._

 _-¿Esto es por lo que viste aquella vez?_

 _Leonardo se giró hacia él._

 _-Ezio, aquello cambió toda mi perspectiva. Nunca antes había visto el mundo tan claro como ahora._

 _-Deberías tener cuidado, viejo amigo. Ya he visto lo que esas cosas pueden hacer._

 _-Dudo que vaya a encontrar otra, así que tranquilo. Pero suficiente de mí. ¿Qué hay de tu vida?_

 _Salieron a los jardines para pasear mientras charlaban._

 _-En unos años me iré a la antigua fortaleza de Masyaf. Quizás allí pueda encontrar respuestas a todas mis preguntas._

 _-Has madurado, Ezio. Ya no eres aquel chico de dieciséis años que acompañó a su madre a mi taller._

 _-Tengo casi cincuenta años, he tenido toda una vida para vengarme y conocerme. Pero aun no he terminado. Hay algo... que me espera en Siria, lo sé. Y no puedo dejarlo pasar._

 _Leonardo le puso la mano en el hombro._

 _-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, Ezio. De eso no cabe duda._

 _-Gracias, Leonardo._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio._

 _-¿Y que hay de una futura señora Auditore?_

 _-Creo que me he vuelto demasiado viejo para pensar en eso._

 _-Nunca se es demasiado viejo para el amor,_ amico _._

 _-No tengo una buena experiencia con eso. Christina murió en mis brazos y con Caterina no funcionó. Además... aun no he superado la muerte de mi madre._

 _-Era una buena mujer. Me entristecí cuando supe la noticia._

 _-Ella deseaba volver a encontrarse con mi padre y mis hermanos. Solo se quedó para asegurarse de que Claudia y yo tuviéramos una buena vida._

 _Otro momento de silencio._

 _-¿Puedo ir a ver su tumba?_

 _-Por supuesto, ven._

 _Caminaron a una zona apartada del jardín. Allí, bajo un sauce, había cinco lápidas. Ezio limpió un poco de arena de ellas. Leonardo se arrodilló frente a la más reciente. Se le ocurrió una idea, porque se sentó sobre la hierba y sacó un pergamino junto a un trozo de carboncillo. Con unos trazos rápidos, dibujó a una hermosa mujer de rasgos dulces y una sonrisa preciosa._

 _-Es poco, pero durará más que las flores._

 _-A ella le encantaría._ Grazie _._

 _El artista dobló el pergamino y lo colocó junto al ramo de rosas._

 _-Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente que me presentaras a mi mejor amigo, María. Mi vida ha sido mucho más interesante con Ezio en ella. Pero si de algo puedo estar más que seguro, es que tendré toda la inmortalidad para agradecértelo en la otra vida. Nos veremos en un tiempo, María._

 _Se levantó y acompañó a Ezio al interior..._

La memoria se volvió negra. Desmond se incorporó con un gemido.

-Empiezo a odiar el Animus otra vez...

Layla le quitó la pinza del dedo.

-Por si sirve de algo, tus niveles no han variado ni un solo punto. Parece que has encontrado el nivel adecuado.

-Si por nivel adecuado te refieres a unas semanas de coma inducido por tu propia mente, entonces estás en lo correcto.

Kayla le lanzó una mirada.

-No bromees con eso. Tuviste suerte de despertarte.

Desmond se levantó despacio. Incluso con todas sus horas acumuladas, aun sentía un ligero mareo cada vez que salía. Shaun le tendió su chaqueta.

- _Grazie, malkaa._

-Estás volviendo a mezclar idiomas.

-No, lo he hecho a propósito. Es un experimento.

-Sabes que odio ser parte de tus experimentos.

-No dijiste eso cuando hice el pastel de tres chocolates.

-Desmond.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando termine la rueda de prensa, hablaremos.

Desmond sonrió y se puso la chaqueta con un gesto fluido.

-Sigamos subiendo. Layla, Becs, luego quiero un informe de actualizaciones.

-Claro, Des.

Con los periodistas, subieron a la siguiente planta. El Nido del Águila. Diego les recibió en su escritorio.

-Shaun, tenemos la información que buscabas.

-Déjame ver... Sí, es maravilloso. Añádelo a la base de datos, luego lo revisaré más a fondo. ¿De qué muestra es?

-V09.

-Sabía que tendría antepasados interesantes... Dale la memoria a Adrian, que él transcriba el texto-se volvió a los periodistas-. Aquí, en el Departamento de Investigación Histórica, buscamos en las memorias descubiertas en el Animus por la verdad de la historia. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, hemos encontrado las memorias de un estudiante de filosofía en la Biblioteca de Alejandría y con ellas podremos volver a tener las obras completas de Aristóteles.

»Por supuesto, todos los historiadores han recibidos invitaciones para ver las memorias referentes a sus especialidades. Yo mismo estoy estudiando la Segunda Guerra Mundial desde el bando alemán y el bando aliado. Pero tenemos especialistas en casi cada etapa histórica y colaboramos con la División de Coordinación para enviar y recibir nuevos recuerdos que registrar.

»Conseguimos nuevas memorias gracias a voluntarios en todas las sedes y nuestros trabajadores tienen la opción de donar su ADN para la investigación. Por supuesto, antes de donar, todos firman un contrato por el que renuncian a cualquier acción judicial relacionada con lo descubierto en el Animus.

»Por el momento tenemos un árbol genealógico completo, pero esperamos que dentro de dos años podamos rastrear la historia a través de los árboles genalógicos de todo el mundo. Encontraremos familias tan lejanas que habría que remontarse al siglo I para encontrar coincidencias. Podemos ver estrenos de obras desaparecidas, jugar en los primeros Juegos Olímpicos, conocer a Shakespeare. Todo.

»Por desgracia, no podemos retroceder más allá del siglo I, el Animus se vuelve muy inestable. Las pocas pruebas que se han hecho han acabado con la locura y posterior muerte de los sujetos.

-¿Han... matado a los sujetos?

-No, por supuesto que no. Valoramos la vida por encima de todo. Fue... otra empresa.

Desmond y él intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué empresa?

-No queremos empezar Stellae condenando a otra. Y aun es... difícil para mí hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué, señor Miles?

-Conozco personalmente sus procedimientos. Tuve suerte de salir con vida, pero me dejó varios problemas psicólogicos que tardé años en superar.

De repente, un águila de un blanco níveo voló por una ventana y se posó en el respaldo de una silla. Desmond acarició sus plumas distraídamente.

-¿Está amaestrada?

-No, dudo mucho que alguien pueda amestrarla. Sigue siendo tan salvaje como el día que nació. Parece que él y sus seis hermanos me han cogido cariño, porque no se separan de mí. Este en concreto es Altaïr.

-¿Y no es peligroso?

-Generalmente están solo en mi despacho. ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Malik, Altaïr?

El águila extendió las alas y las reacomodó. Diego le entregó un protector de cuero para el hombro.

-Creo que antes escuché un maullido enojado y Altaïr tiene algunas plumas revueltas.

Desmond se quizó de nuevo la chaqueta, que cogió Shaun, y se puso el protector en el hombro derecho, cruzando las correas en diagonal sobre el pecho. Altaïr voló para posarse allí y le mordisqueó la oreja.

-Hey, cuidado. Ya me arrancaste una anilla.

-¿Crees que Eli habrá recogido?

-Ya sabes cómo es, seguramente se haya distraído con un nuevo prototipo. Le enviaré un mensaje y esperaremos un poco más. Podrías mostrarles los primeros Juegos Olímpicos.

-Hace poco que recuperamos ese recuerdo, aun es inestable.

-¿Y qué hay de la conversación entre Dikens y Darwin?

-Tiene información confidencial.

-¿La carrera de carros en Roma? _Panem et circensis_.

-Odio que también sepas latín.

-Y sánscrito, griego clásico y un poco de egipcio clásico. Culpa al efecto sangrado si es necesario, aunque ya no lo sufra, los efectos que me dejaron siguen presentes.

Shaun sacudió la cabeza. Acarició el pecho emplumado de Altaïr.

-Vamos a tu despacho. Así podemos quitarnos toda la parte personal, más la tuya que la mía, señor genio.

-Tú te casaste conmigo. Vamos.

Llevó a los periodistas a una puerta al otro lado de la planta. En cuanto la abrió, un gato de pelaje azul escapó hacia las escaleras. Desmond rió y permitió a todos entrar. La mirada de los periodistas se dirigió al instante hacia la pared cubierta de títulos de postgrado.

-¿Son todos suyos, señor Miles?

-Por supuesto. De los últimos diez años. Puedo ser clasificado como genio.

-Antropología, psicología, biología, genética, física, ingeniería, filología, bellas artes, historia del arte, historia universal... ¿Eso es un título de medicina?

-Sí, soy cirujano titulado. Pero prefiero la medicina natural.

-¿Y estás estudiando derecho?

Desmond miró los libros sobre su escritorio, los únicos en papel en todo el edificio.

-Prefiero representarme a mí mismo. Dentro de poco demandaremos a la empresa de la que hablamos antes por uso ilegal de una patente que nos pertenece. Y si me siento generoso también de secuestro, intento de asesinato, daños psicológicos, soborno, intimidación y negligencia médica. ¿Se me olvida algo, Shaun?

-Difamación.

-Oh, sí. Ese artículo. Eli estuvo semanas molesto porque uno de sus "expertos" había encontrado un error en su última teoría. Falso, desde luego. Se basó sobre todo en la "poca experiencia otorgada por sus pocos años"-señaló unos diplomas en concreto, separados de los suyos por una fotografía en blanco y negro del desierto-. Si no fuera inteligente no tendría títulos en química, física, biología, mecánica y música.

-Tal padre, tal hijo. Aunque con unos genes como los vuestros cualquiera se negaría a ser un genio.

Desmond sonrió brevemente. Desde arriba escucharon el lúgubre sonido de un violín.

-Bach. Estará con el prototipo para las Fuerzas Armadas. Voy a subir y comprobar que es seguro. Shaun, sabes el procedimiento.

-No subir hasta que la música deje de sonar. Yo instauré esa norma, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo nunca olvido nada. Vamos, Altaïr, ya tengo mi próximo movimiento.

Hombre y águila desaparecieron tras las puertas.

-A ver si alguna vez terminan esa partida, llevan días en ello y yo tengo una apuesta que ganar...

En la puerta se escuchó un maullido y unos arañazos. Shaun abrió y se agachó para recoger al gato persa. Le rascó tras las orejas.

-Tenéis muchas mascotas.

-Todas son de Desmond, aunque no sé si se considerarían mascotas. Son tan salvajes como su dueño. Este de aquí es Malik.

El gato maulló de nuevo y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Shaun, dejando algunos pelos en el traje. Ronroneó cuando encontró una posición cómoda.

Arriba, el violín dejó de sonar.

-Bueno, parece que es hora. Subamos.

Salió del despacho y guió a los periodistas a la última planta. El Reino del Experimento. Elijah había dejado su violín en un soporte especial y hacía algunas anotaciones sobre su experimento. Desmond organizaba su zona de trabajo mientras murmuraba para sí. Su hijo había vuelto a revolverlo todo buscando uno de sus manuscritos.

El más joven se volvió hacia ellos.

-Soy Elijah Nizar Miles, hijo de Desmond Miles. Soy el director y único integrante del Departamento de Prototipos.

Un pastor alemán negro con una oreja torcida corrió hacia él con un hueso de goma en la boca. Él lo cogió y lo lanzó al otro lado del laboratorio.

-Elijah, cuidado con dónde envías a Élise. Ya he tenido que coserle una oreja.

-Y lo hiciste de pena. ¿Has visto cómo ha quedado?

-Intenta replicarlo como yo lo hice, bajo fuego enemigo y una mano esposada a ti.

-¿Cómo llegamos a aquello?

-Ni idea.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Shaun sintió un escalofrío. Era la misma sonrisa que siempre precedía alguna maldad.

-Como sea. Aquí, mi padre y yo trabajamos en proyectos diferentes al Animus, aunque de vez en cuando fabricamos algún nuevo componente. Este, por ejemplo, es un nuevo brazo protésico robótico para una empresa. O aquello es un nuevo tiepo de armadura, un exoesqueleto que ayudará a los militares en el frente a moverse más allá de su capacidad física. Y mi padre trabaja en una nueva fuente de energía renovable similar a la energía nuclear, pero sin residuos radiactivos. Si sus cálculos no fallan, podría durar mil años sin fallar.

-Mis cálculos nunca fallan.

-¿Y aquella vez en Taiwan?

-Me entendiste mal.

-Chicos, basta.

-Pero, papá...

-Pero, Shaun...

-Nada de peros, si os dejo seguir, cada uno se irá a un país diferente _otra vez_ y esta noche llegan Asami y Akihito. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

Altaïr metió la cabeza bajo el ala para arreglarse unas plumas. Malik maulló. Élise ladró desde algún lugar del laboratorio.

Desmond desvió la mirada.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Cómo has podido olvidar la boda de tu amigo?

-Shaun, olvidaría nuestro aniversario si no fuera en mi propio cumpleaños. Las fechas se me dan peor que el baile.

-Y aun así tienes un doctorado en historia universal. ¿Cómo?

-Memoria selectiva, es un comportamiento habitual en personas con una gran capacidad mental-Elijah se sentó en uno de los taburetes-. He estado estudiando psicología de los manuscritos de papá.

-Más te vale no haber tocado el de cubiertas rojas.

-¿El de combinación? Decidí no hacerlo. Si habías puesto tanto empeño con una cerradura de combinación nórdica, debe ser importante.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Una evaluación psicológica de cierta persona en ciertas situaciones con cambios medibles en el entorno.

-¿Tú?

-De momento, digamos que sí.

Antes de que Altaïr pudiera picotearle de nuevo la oreja y arrancarle otra anilla, le empujó ligeramente para que se fuera a una percha colgada del techo. Shaun dejó a Malik en un cojín junto a ella. Les habló en voz baja.

-Arreglad las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Desmond no puede concentrarse si estáis peleados-se miró el traje y miró a su marido-. ¿Hay por aquí algún rollo para quitar el pelo?

-Lo siento, está en el Imperio. Galina lo necesitaba para la reunión de anoche.

-Bueno, el color es bastante parecido al traje... Enviaré un mensaje a Galina para que lo lleve cuando vayamos a la sala de conferencias.

Sacó su móvil, uno de los que producían en Stellae.

-¿A qué esperamos?

-Estoy con un experimento sensible al tiempo. En unos cinco minutos haré las anotaciones finales y podemos irnos.

-¿Qué tipo de experimento?

-Oh, nada, solo unos químicos que podrían aturdir en menos tiempo que las armas actuales utilizadas por los ejércitos. Cada segundo cuenta cuando hay vidas en juego, es lo que me ha enseñado mi padre de sus días en el frente.

Desmond sonrió.

-Una vida por un segundo. Ese es el lema de mi equipo.

-¿Sigue en contacto con ellos, señor Miles?

-No, una célula terrorista nos atrapó. Un segundo salvó mi vida. El resto no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Lamento oír eso...

-Era un riesgo que todos aceptamos cuando nos alistamos. Algunos lo pagan y otros no.

Se quitó el protector del hombro con un gesto ausente. Elijah volvió a su experimento.

-Bueno, los resultados son concluyentes. Enviaré los resultados a Tobías y el resto.

-Necesitará un nombre.

Elijah miró el matraz de líquido recién destilado.

-Halim.

-"Soñador"... No suena mal. Etiqueta y envía. Mañana les llamaré para concretar una reunión en línea. Por supuesto, tienes que estar presente, así que nos vemos aquí a las siete.

-Entonces haré el entrenamiento por la tarde. ¿Te unirás a mí?

-Por la tarde tengo otra reunión con los directores de las sedes. Tenemos que coordinar la salida del Animus 5.0 al mercado y aprobar las memorias iniciales. Y pasado tendré que ir a Nueva York para la reunión con Sofía Rikkin.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-¿Sofía Rikkin? ¿Que quiere hablar contigo?

-Ni idea. Sea lo que sea, intentaré ser lo más objetivo posible. Bien podríamos expandirmos hacia el mercado farmacéutico-miró su reloj de pulsera-. Deberíamos ir abajo.

Se sacudió algo de polvo del hombro, acarició la cabeza de Altaïr y rascó a Malik tras las orejas. Elijah terminó de recoger las muestras y meterlas en una nevera bajo la mesa.

-Aquí todo liso.

Desmond miró el desorden de su lado y dio por perdida esa batalla. Mientras no se metiera en su lado del laboratorio, no haría nada. Si lo hacía... escondería uno de los experimentos de Elijah sin decirle cuál.

Élise precedió a todos por las escaleras. Layla, Galina y Rebecca se unieron a ellos en el camino hacia el jardín posterior. Era una mezcla de un jardín árabe, con fuentes y agua por todos lados, y un jardín futurista, con farolas por luz solar. Un amplio empredrado bajo unas columnas clásicas con un emparrado para proporcionar sombra hacía las veces de sala de conferencias. Tres lados estaban cerrados con cristales de colores.

-Es... impresionante.

-Los cristales los hemos creado siguiendo las mismas técnicas que en Notre Dame. Las columnas no son de mármol, pero sí de un material muy similar, talladas como las del Partenón. Las piedras del suelo han sido recicladas de las reformas de edificios de la Exposición Iberoamericana del 92. Los asientos están hechos de un material que estamos desarrollando, un tipo de aluminio modificado con fibra de carbono. ¿Empezamos?

Se dirigió al podio y los periodistas eligieron sus asientos. Los directores de los departamentos se sentaron en sus lugares frente a todos.

-¿Cómo empezó Stellae?

-En origen iba a centrarse en crear árboles genealógicos de todo el mundo, pero Elijah tuvo la idea de comercializar los recuerdos más interesantes mediante el Animus 5.0, el que llamamos Animus portátil. Para mantener la demanda, tenemos que registrar la memoria del ADN de muchísimas personas en todo el mundo. Por supuesto el Animus también puede ser utilizado para aprender de nuestro pasado, todos los historiadores pueden estudiar en mayor profundidad sus campos elegidos. Y hemos recibido ofertas del ejército para entrenar a un reducido grupo de soldados con el Animus.

-¿Eso sería posible?

-Aun estamos estudiando los riesgos, pero en teoría sí. Con el Animus 4.0 y algunas memorias específicas podrían entrenar a un reducido grupo durante unas semanas.

-¿Qué clase de riesgos?

-Lo llamamos efecto sangrado. Cuando una persona sobrepasa un número limitado de horas dentro del Animus, empieza a confundir la realidad exterior y la interior, por lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones se acaba suicidando o volviéndose loco. Nosotros trabajamos en todo lo posible para reducirlo hasta el punto de que ahora es casi inexistente en el 3.0 y nulo en el 5.0.

-¿Cuánto costaría el 5.0 en su versión comercial?

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Setenta y dos.

-¿Setenta y dos mil?

-No, simplemente setenta y dos euros, dólares, yenes, libras, lo que sea. Eso proporcionaría un uso ilimitado de la red dentro del Animus.

-¿Por qué un número tan específico?

-Eso lo dejaré en secreto. Es algo privado de mi familia.

-¿Eso no dejaría Stellae en números rojos?

-Para nada. Habéis preguntado por la versión comercial. Los auténticos números estarán en las versiones militares y experimentales, por todas las funciones necesarias para mantener estables las condiciones del usuario. Como de momento somos la única empresa que posee la patente del Animus, podemos permitirnos bajar el precio comercial y mantener los precios militares y experimentales.

-Hemos visto muy pocos trabajadores...

-Pronto llegarán varios becarios desde universidades de toda España. Filólogos, informáticos, historiadores, mecánicos... Todos han sido seleccionados por sus profesores por sus grandes capacidades. En las otras sedes ocurrirá lo mismo. Preferimos formar a nuestros trabajadores. Dentro de unos años estimamos que tendremos cerca de quinientos trabajadores entre todas las sedes.

-¿Por qué las plantas tienen nombres?

-Es aburrido que solo sean números. Cada uno de ellos ha elegido el nombre de su propio departamento y ya que el departamento ocupa una planta completa...

-¿Y por qué Nido del Águila?

-Todos dicen que soy un águila humana. Me cuesta quedarme quieto. A Shaun le pareció divertido poner a la planta donde está mi despacho "nido".

Rebecca rió ligeramente. Layla sonrió. Shaun estaba distraido con su móvil. De repente palideció y se levantó.

-Des, tienes que ver esto.

Desmond leyó el mensaje. Su expresión no reveló nada.

-Lo lamento, tenemos que terminar esto antes de tiempo. Elijah, llama a Asami, dile que se cancela la reunión. Tengo que ir de inmediato a Roma.

Se alejó de la sala de conferencias en un trote rápido, llamando a alguien con su propio móvil. Shaun miró el mensaje de un número desconocido.

 ** _Tenemos al Mentor, Delta._**


	16. Rescate

Desmond siguió su camino, dejando tras de sí los cuerpos del equipo de seguridad de Abstergo. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar al ascensor, no quería repetir lo de la última vez. Trepó por la pared asiéndose a los pequeños huecos entre el cristal y sus soportes. Rompió el de la última planta y entró, sacudiéndose las esquirlas de la chaqueta de cuero de su uniforme. Se aseguró de tener la pistola cargada y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Los guardias se alejaban de él, haciéndole sonreír. Nada se interponía entre su padre y él, menos aun desde que por fin había recuperado su vida.

Abrió la puerta a la habitación que una vez fue su cárcel como Liam McKenzie. Bill estaba atado a una silla, con varias heridas. Su lado médico las clasificó como las producidas por unos puños americanos. A su alrededor había unos guardias, estos parecían no huír. Una única pantalla apuntaba hacia él. Sofía Rikkin estaba en ella. Desmond agradecía la oscuridad de la capucha.

- _Delta, hace tiempo que quería conocer_ _l_ _e._

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, señorita Rikkin.

- _Lamento que las circunstancias hayan sido tan... difíciles. No sabe cuanto nos ha costado encontrar y capturar al Mentor. Cierta mujer se interponía en nuestro camino._

Desmond permaneció relajado. Sabía que Karla estaba a salvo. Bill pareció notarlo.

-Si tus guardias no han podido contra una simple entrenadora, creo que os he sobreestimado.

- _¿Una simple entrenadora? No lo parecía..._

El auténtico Mentor ignoró por el momento a Sofia Rikkin.

-¿Todo bien, Bill?

-Me han inyectado algo.

-¿Color?

-Verde blanquecino.

-Veneno-lanzó una mirada hacia Rikkin-. ¿Y el antídoto?

- _Primero mis condiciones, Delta. Quiero conocer al hombre bajo la capucha._

Volvió a mirar a Bill.

-Avísame cuando empieces a notar un escozor.

-¿De verdad que vas a seguir su juego?

-Sé lo que hago, Bill. ¿Por qué descubrir el misterio, señorita Rikkin?

- _Debo decir que es muy excitante estar frente a un auténtico Asesino. Pero odio los misterios. ¿Puedo conocer al menos el nombre real de_ _quien ha matado a tantos de nosotros_ _?_

-¿Cuál de ellos? Me conocen por muchos nombres. Pero quizás el que más le interese, señorita Rikkin, es Liam McKenzie.

- _¿Liam?_

-Llevo infiltrado en Abstergo muchos años. Pero tranquila, ya he planeado mi propia muerte para que no puedas tomar medidas judiciales por espionaje empresarial. En un par de días, Liam McKenzie desaparecerá en un trágico accidente de laboratorio.

- _Eres un bastardo... ¡Matadlo!_

Con una pirueta, usó la hoja oculta para acabar con los dos guardias que se adelantaron.

-O quizás prefiera mi otro nombre-se quitó la capucha para revolverse el pelo en un gesto insolente-. Desmond Miles, hijo de William Miles, y el auténtico Mentor de la Hermandad de Asesinos de Masyaf.

Sofía Rikkin empalideció tras la pantalla.

- _Estabas muerto, vi tu informe post mortem._

-Existe una sustancia que me gusta llamar "elixir de Julieta". Simula la muerte total durante un periodo de setenta y dos horas, suficiente como para escapar del radar. Hace poco volví oficialmente de entre los muertos. Y ahora, el antídoto.

- _Mala suerte, no hay antídoto. Tendrás que ver morir a tu padre. Buena suerte, señor Miles. Espero ver su cadáver real pronto._

La pantalla se apagó y los demás guardias se lanzaron a por él. Los mató en pocos minutos. Luego desató a Bill. Él ya estaba medio inconsciente.

-Papá...

-Supongo que llegó mi hora.

-No, aun te quedan muchos años. Solo necesito...

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Desmond, solo agradezco haberte recuperado dos veces. Pero ya he vivido muchos años. Solo quiero descansar...

-No, papá. No te duermas, no ahora.

-Siempre estaré contigo, hijo.

Cerró los ojos, pero seguía respirando. Desmond sabía que no tenía mucho más tiempo. No quería que nadie más presenciara ese momento, así que se quedó allí, en la habitación que más odiaba de todo el mundo. Bloqueó la puerta y las cámaras de seguridad. Apagó el auricular que le conectaba con el Equipo Delta.

Bill se despertó un momento más, el suficiente como para abrazar a su hijo por última vez.

Desmond lloró. No podía detener las lágrimas, ni siquiera lo intentó. Estaba perdiendo a su padre de forma permanente. No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo abrazarle en sus últimos momentos.

Y eso hizo, sin soltarle hasta muchas horas después.

– O –

Shaun se quedó junto a su marido frente a la lápida recién levantada. Llovía a cántaros, algo de lo que él se habría burlado como cliché en otro momento, pero parecía lo más apropiado para la escena. Él estaba refujiado bajo un paraguas, pero Desmond se mantenía quieto bajo el aguacero. Su traje extrictamente negro estaba empapado y su pelo se pegaba a su piel.

Elijah estaba un poco más atrás, apoyando a Karla. Los cuatro eran los únicos en todo el cementerio.

Desmond se arrodilló frente a la lápida y leyó la inscripción.

 _William Steve Miles_

 _14 de octubre de 1948_

 _30 de septiembre de 2018_

 _Nunca serás olvidado._

-Adiós, papá. Continuaré esta lucha por ti.

Caminó hacia Shaun y le observó, todavía bajo el agua.

-No estás solo, Des. Nunca lo estarás.

-Gracias por recordármelo, porque necesito tu apoyo en la próxima reunión. ¿El Altaïr está en el puerto, Elijah?

-Tal y como pediste.

-Vamos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, hijo?

-Devolver a la Hermandad a como debe ser. Se acabó esta farsa.

Shaun sintió un escalofrío. Desmond estaba totalmente cabreado y un Mentor cabreado con acceso a las artes de matar más perfeccionadas era un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Caminó hacia el coche. Esperó a que su madre subiera al lado del copiloto, Shaun detrás de ella y Elijah tras el volante. Se subió tras su hijo, sin importarle que mojara el asiento.

-Después de esto estaré un tiempo fuera del radar. Necesito tranquilidad.

-Iré contigo.

Sonrió a Shaun.

-No lo dudé. Pero antes me ocuparé de los traidores.

-¿Traidores?

-Papá y yo tuvimos una conversación después de mi ascenso. Yo quería informar al resto de la Hermandad del cambio de Mentor, pero él me lo impidió. Creo que sabía que había traidores dentro y quería protegerme. Ahora sé quienes son y los motivos que les impulsaron a venderle. La retribución no será nada agradable de ver.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Elijah aparcó cerca del Altaïr. La lluvia había amainado un poco, lo suficiente como para que no fuera considerada un aguacero. Un novicio aceptó las llaves para llevar el coche a un lugar más apropiado.

Siguieron a Desmond hacia el puente de mando. Los demás Maestros estaban allí, murmurando sobre el motivo de la repentina reunión. El auténtico Mentor fue el último en entrar, cerrando la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para silenciar a todos. El enfado había vuelto en toda su gloria.

-Creo que es hora de dejar algunas cosas en claro.

-Gran Maestro, esto no es apropiado...

Golpeó la mesa de madera, creando algunas líneas de tensión en la superficie. Todos se estremecieron.

-¡Silencio! La ubicación de William Miles fue vendida a Abstergo para dejar un vacío dentro de la Hermandad, que se duplicaría con mi propia muerte intentando salvarle. ¿Acaso me consideráis tan débil que caería frente a solo cincuenta hombres? He luchado contra cien con un solo cuchillo y he salido sin más heridas que un hombro lesionado por uso excesivo. ¿Debería deciros lo que soy capaz de hacer con seis hombres? Puedo sobrecargar vuestras terminaciones nerviosas hasta que solo sintáis dolor. Me revelaréis todos vuestros secretos, aunque no sería nada que ya no sepa. Uno de vosotros engaña a su esposa con la de otro y planean fugarse cuando le asciendan a Mentor. Otro tiene debilidad por las niñas, en concreto su propia sobrina. Otro ha ido sobornando a todos los Asesinos posibles hasta llegar al cargo y luego los mató para que no revelaran la verdad. Otro engaña a su esposa con su hermano. Y el último no tiene ningún reparo en hacer uso de su cargo para chantajear a las novicias.

El silencio era mortal.

»¿Pero sabéis qué? Todos vuestros intentos de ascender han sido en vano porque nunca habéis apuntado al auténtico Mentor.

-¿Qué?

-William cedió el cargo el 15 de julio de este mismo año.

-¿Por qué no se nos notificó?

-Precisamente por lo que acabáis de hacer. Y como el auténtico Mentor, os condeno al aislamiento hasta que confeséis por vosotros mismos y después a la muerte.

Hizo un gesto y en la puerta aparecieron algunos Asesinos de rango intermedio para llevar a los Maestros degradados a las celdas bajo el barco. Desmond se dejó caer en una silla, agotado. Shaun le midió la temperatura. Tenía un poco de fiebre, estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia no es recomendable.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Ascender a Elijah a Gran Maestro y anunciar mi regreso de entre los muertos a toda la Hermandad. El cargo de Maestro se mantendrá vacío durante un año, cuando se cumpla ese plazo, elegiremos a los quince mejores Asesinos y les someteremos a varias pruebas para seleccionar a tres.

-Eso con respecto a la Hermandad. ¿Qué hay de Stellae?

-Nos centraremos en el juicio, espero poder desmontar Abstergo y limitar a los Templarios. Después ya veremos.

-¿Y tú? Tienes fiebre.

-Solo quiero dormir y desaparecer.

-Desaparecer se te da bien. ¿Dónde quieres dormir? El camarote está preparado.

-No, no creo que pueda dormir en el barco-miró a su marido agotado-. ¿Me llevarías al piso?

-Claro. Vamos. Elijah, tú conoces el camino, ¿vienes?

Entre los dos ayudaron a Desmond a levantarse. Karla le abrazó.

-Cuídate, cariño. Mantendré el fuerte mientras desapareces.

-Te quiero, mamá.

Karla le sonrió en un esfuerzo de parecer feliz. Desmond vio a través de la fachada, pero no dijo nada.

La mujer observó desde cubierta cómo su yerno y su nieto metían a su hijo en la parte de atrás del coche y se marchaban. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista, se volvió hacia las celdas. Su hijo podía ser un genio, pero ella había sido informante de la Hermandad mucho más tiempo y tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Los asesinos de su marido iban a pagarlo muy caro.

– O –

Shaun observó a Desmond desde el porche de la mansión Davenport. Como había supuesto, en un principio el Mentor había entrado en una grave depresión, pero la solución había sido tan imprevista que nade podía haberla imaginado. Una manada de caballos salvajes había aparecido en los bosques de la hacienda. Un semental joven había llamado la atención de Desmond desde el principio y él había decidido convertir Davenport en un pequeño rancho de caballos. Hizo gestiones para conseguir que el gobierno le permitiera acoger a la manada.

Había contratado a unos cuantos hombres y él mismo los dirigía. Shaun veía a su marido recuperar el espíritu a cada día que pasaba. Cuidaba a la manada con sus propios principios de libertad: les dejaba pastar dentro de los terrenos de la hacienda y ellos se movían para adiestrarlos cuando era necesario. El mismo Shaun había ido con ellos de vez en cuando y se había encariñado con un potrillo gris sin madre. Parecía que el semental negro también lo había hecho.

En ese preciso momento, Desmond cepillaba el pelaje del semental, al que había llamado Cervo por el caballo del fundador de la dinastía de los Sforza, de la que descendía Caterina Sforza.

Volvió a su libro, una copia del diario personal de Connor Kenway. Esperaba encontrar algo más sobre la Hermandad y no se atrevía a hablarlo con el fantasma en persona. Aunque el águila calva le hacía compañía muchas veces, Shaun se sentía pequeño en comparación con los Grandes Mentores. Incluso estando casado con uno de ellos.

-¿Quieres venir, _malkaa_?

Alzó la mirada para ver a Desmond con las riendas de Cervo en las manos. Él era el único que podía controlar al salvaje semental. Sonrió y aceptó. Algunas tardes salían los dos solos con Cervo a recorrer los terrenos.

Desmond subió con un movimiento practicado y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Dejó que Cervo eligiera el camino hacia el río, donde la manada solía estar. Mientras tanto hablaban, hacían planes sobre Stellae y simplemente disfrutaban del tiempo a solas.

-¿Cómo crees que irán en Sevilla?

-Agobiados con la cantidad de información que tienen que clasificar. Sabía que tendríamos que haber aceptado a los becarios antes.

-Elijah es inteligente, seguro que ha ideado algo.

-Más le vale, no pienso arreglar lo que sea que dejen.

Shaun soltó una carcajada. Eso era algo que solo Desmond podría decir. Cervo relinchó cuando vio a su manada y trotó hacia ellos. El matrimonio bajó para permitirle jugar y pastar. Desmond le quitó los arreos para que estuviera más cómodo.

-¿Qué pasará con la Hermandad ahora?

-Habrá un proceso de cambio, todos necesitan adaptarse a las nuevas reglas. Nos hemos influenciado demasiado por esta sociedad capitalista cuando nosotros deberíamos mantenernos alejados de ella. Si los Templarios utilizan el dinero para controlar a las personas, nosotros debemos mostrarles que existe mucho más que unos cuantos papeles sin valor.

-Si todo fuera tan fácil...

-Aun es una utopía, lo sé, pero si queremos que el futuro cambie debemos sentar las bases de ese cambio. Puede que ni siquiera los nietos de Elijah lo vean, pero existirá.

-Eres un soñador sin remedio, Des.

-No es un sueño, te lo mostraré.

Sacó un Fragmento del Edén del interior de una de las bolsas de la silla.

-¿Eso es... una Bola?

-Algo así. La he creado yo.

Shaun le miró.

-¿Tú?

- _Malkaa_ , soy más Isu que humano y la mitad de ese ADN humano es Ancestrus. Crear Fragmentos es parte de mí. Ahora observa.

Una suave luz inundó el claro junto al río. Shaun vio una enorme ciudad de cristal y acero, con grandes jardines verdes. Todas las personas parecían ser felices. Había muchos jóvenes hablando animadamente, los adultos corrían para no llegar tarde a sus trabajos y los ancianos simplemente disfrutaban del buen tiempo. Y en el rascacielos más grande estaba el símbolo de la Hermandad con una constelación en el interior. Reconoció la constelación como la del águila.

Shaun no estaba seguro, pero había algo que le decía que era la utopía de la que hablaba Desmond.

La visión desapareció tan rápido como había empezado.

-¿Qué...?

-Esta Bola permite a los demás ver lo que yo veo gracias a mi sexto sentido del conocimiento. Pero como no soy un Isu completo, las visiones no duran más que unos pocos segundos. Y además, mi lado Ancestrus interfiere demasiado, aun no he conseguido el equilibrio.

-Entonces... ¿los genes Isu y Ancestrus son mutuamente excluyentes?

-Podría decirse que sí. Los genes Ancestrus guardan un odio muy fuerte por los Isu ya que ellos les destruyeron hasta que solo quedó uno con vida, mi antepasado. Y como yo soy el único en el que ambos genes se han encontrado dentro de un mismo cuerpo, no conozco las reacciones aunque estoy viendo bastantes. Mis múltiples personalidades son parte de eso.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Veamos... Liam, el más sádico, es la parte Ancestrus. Ellos eran expertos guerreros, no les importaban los medios para llegar a un fin. Por eso fueron destruidos. Malik es la personalidad más Isu, metódico y calculador. Ambos se contraponen y luchan por el control. Aunque no pudieron haber previsto mi lado humano, Desmond, que les supera por su deseo de libertad. Las otras dos personalidades, Sam y Jack, son secundarias, creadas para mejorar mi posición en este mundo. Son las tres primeras, Liam, Malik y Desmond, las que decidirán si lo que hemos visto se cumplirá o no. Tengo que encontrar la forma de unirlas antes de mi combate con la mujer.

Shaun observó el río.

-¿Y qué hay de ti como persona? He visto cómo has mejorado con Cervo, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Desmond se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Aun duele. Mi padre murió frente a mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. Creo que nunca me recuperaré de ello. Pero podré seguir adelante porque os tengo a vosotros: tú, Elijah, mamá, Becs, Galina, Layla... Todos vosotros seguís siendo mi familia y no puedo detenerme porque mi padre haya muerto. Muchas vidas dependen de que me mantenga fuerte, más aun en tiempos difíciles. Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos en la otra vida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hay al otro lado?

-No, pero los chicos hablan de más. Parece que es un mundo como este, pero al mismo tiempo una mezcla de todas las épocas. Al menos Ezio y Sofía fueron al cine la misma noche que Evie y Henry asistían a un baile victoriano.

-Suena fascinante...

-Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Eso debe quedar entre nosotros.

Shaun asintió, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Eso no significaría que Bill podría aparecer como los Mentores?

-Ellos son una excepción a las reglas porque tienen el ADN precursor y se relacionaron con los Fragmentos. De todas formas Altaïr me dijo que tardaría unos días más en llegar allí y que me informaría cuando ocurriera.

-Sigue siendo extraño, hablar con los muertos.

-Tú al menos no tienes que verlos demasiado.

-¿Están aquí?

-Ahora no, nos están dejando privacidad. Pero anoche tuve que amenazarles para que no nos espiaran.

-Des, odio a tus antepasados.

Desmond rió divertido. El potrillo gris se acercó en busca de caricias. Cervo lo hizo por los azucarillos que tenía su humano en el bolsillo.

-Hey, tranquilo, grandullón.

Le dio los terrones y le quitó algunas hojas de la crin.

-Creo que este pequeño debería tener un nombre.

-Parece que te tiene cariño, te toca.

Shaun observó al potro gris.

-¿Qué tal Morello? Era el caballo de Lorenzo de Médici.

-Pregúntaselo a él, será su nombre.

-¿Tú qué dices, pequeño? ¿Te gusta Morello?

El potrillo relinchó y le empujó.

-Parece que sí-Desmond palmeó el cuello de Cervo y ambos animales regresaron con la manada-. Cuando el rancho esté establecido del todo, iremos a Italia. Tengo que recoger algo. ¿Te apetece volver a Sevilla en coche desde ahí?

-¿Qué locura se te ha ocurrido ahora?

-Mikjail, Fei y Asami me hicieron un regalo de cumpleaños que no ha estado terminado hasta ahora. Un Lamborghini Aventador Roadster. Les dije que no se pasaran, pero siguen opinando que necesito un coche a la altura del presidente de Stellae.

-Creo que sí me apetece. Con alguna que otra parada por el camino. Creo que podríamos tardar un mes.

-¿Un mes desde Bolonia a Sevilla? Cruzar toda España no dura más de veinticuatro horas.

-Pero con unos días en París... Hace mucho que quiero ir al Louvre.

-Shaun, te quiero.

Le besó suavemente.

-¿Entonces iremos a París?

-Contigo iría a donde fuera. Extender nuestras vacaciones suena bien. Además, podría ver el mercado para abrir una nueva sede de Stellae. No sé cómo no pudimos pensar en Francia...

-¿Quizás porque ya tenemos tres en Europa?

-Pero Francia es el centro metafórico de Europa. España, Italia y Grecia son países del Mediterráneo. Necesitamos al menos uno en el interior.

-Bueno, ya veremos sobre la marcha. De momento centrémonos en las sedes que tenemos. ¿Crees que tendremos que hacer pronto algunos viajes?

-Sí, es parte del trabajo. Tú eres el director del Departamento de Investigación Histórica y yo el presidente. Debemos escuchar directamente a los rastreadores y considerar sus ideas para memorias comerciales.

-El año que viene deberíamos hacer el viaje, para darles un margen donde organizar un buen equipo de trabajo.

-Me parece un buen plan.

Desde el _walkie_ de la silla se escuchó estática. Desmond lo cogió.

- _Deberías volver, jefe. Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo._

-Bien, nos ponemos en marcha ahora.

Se acercó a Cervo con los arreos y volvió a ponérselos con movimientos practicados. Subió de un salto, tendiendo la mano a Shaun para ayudarle. El semental trotó por el bosque hacia la mansión. Los Asesinos habían mantenido el espíritu que Connor dejó en la hacienda dejando crecer el bosque entre las ruínas de los antiguos edificios abandonados.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio vieron un coche oficial del Gobierno de Estados Unidos. Tobías estaba allí, hablando con sus trabajadores. Charles se acercó a sujetar a Cervo.

-¿Todo bien?

-La manada sigue junto al río, pronto tendremos que traerlos para que se refujien de la nieve. ¿Los establos?

-Mañana podremos empezar a acomodarlos para los caballos. Estimo que en una semana podremos traerlos.

-Bien. Buen trabajo, Charles.

Dejó a Cervo con él para que le quitara los arreos. Tobías se volvió entonces hacia ellos.

-Lamento lo de tu padre.

Desmond negó con la cabeza.

-Murió tal y como deseaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alguien... necesita tu consejo.

-Ese alguien... ¿Sabe quién soy?

-Sabe que eres de la Hermandad, por eso viene.

Ambos Asesinos cruzaron miradas.

-Escucharé, pero no prometo nada.

-Es suficiente.

La puerta del coche se abrió y salió el Secretario de Defensa. Desmond al instante sabía el motivo de su visita.

-Señor Miles.

-General.

-No suelen usar mi rango en el ejército.

-Serví en la Fuerza Aérea, Mando de Operaciones Especiales, Sargento Técnico en un caza F-15 Eagle.

El Secretario parpadeó. No esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué te retiraron?

-Recomendación psicológica tras una misión.

-¿ _Esa_ misión? Solo sobrevivió un hombre y soportó semanas de tortura...

Shaun se estremeció y se acercó a Desmond.

-Dijiste días.

-No quería preocuparte más.

-Des...

-Está en el pasado, _malkaa_.

Pero le sujetó la mano con fuerza. El pasado a veces era doloroso.

-Vayamos al interior, será más cómodo para todos.

Eligió el salón de la derecha, el que una vez fue el comedor. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para llevar algo de té recién hecho, Chris, la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza y mantenimiento de la mansión, sabía que le gustaba tenerlo siempre a su disposición.

Desmond se había sentado en su sillón favorito, con vistas al bosque.

-Gracias, _malkaa_. Bien, general, soy todo oídos.

El Secretario le habló de cierta situación política y le preguntó si podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

Desmond se quedó en silencio, observando los árboles. Su mente analizó todos los escenarios posibles, pero un único pensamiento se quedó.

-Lo lamento, nosotros no nos metemos en política. Todas las experiencias pasadas de la Hermandad con esa esfera en concreto han terminado en traición hacia nosotros. Cleopatra, Washington... No puedo arriesgar a los Asesinos cuando ningún político ha cumplido su palabra hacia nosotros.

-Es comprensible. Pero como estratega extraoficial, ¿hay alguna solución?

-Solo veo una. Es una estrategia habitual en batallas de desgaste. Limitar los movimientos del enemigo sin que se dé cuenta de ello. Llevarle a un punto donde solo pueda elegir lo más apropiado. Por supuesto, tendrías que consultar con un mejor psicólogo para estudiar sus pensamientos y elegir el mejor curso de acción.

-Eso podría funcionar en un campo de batalla, no en la vida real.

-General, vivimos en un campo de batalla, solo que las armas son palabras y firmas. Las estrategias son las mismas. Si decide seguir mi consejo o no, es cosa suya.

Dejó la taza en la mesita junto al sillón y observó al hombre frente a él con atención. Catalogó mentalmente las cinco formas de matarle sin moverse, algo que la parte de sí mismo que llamaba Liam le proporcionaba sin preguntar.

-Gracias por su tiempo, señor Miles.

-Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

Se estrecharon las manos y el Secretario se marchó junto a Tobías. Desmond recogió las tazas y le sirvió otro té a Shaun. Luego cogió sus materiales de dibujo y se sentó para hacer otro dibujo. Eso, junto a los caballos, se había convertido en su terapia para salir de la depresión.

-Entonces, ¿en una semana a Italia?

-Una semana y un par de días, quiero asegurarme de que todo funciona bien. ¿Crees que podríamos ayudar a otras personas como ocurrió conmigo?

-Sería una gran idea. Podrías convertir Davenport en un centro de rehabilitación psicológica. Aunque habría que reformar el edificio.

-Deberíamos crear un nuevo edificio. Esta mansión es demasiado pequeña para un gran número de pacientes y empleados. Podríamos restaurar el pueblo.

-Es una gran idea. Pero antes tendríamos que hacer funcionar el rancho.

Desmond sonrió sin apartar la mirada de su dibujo.

-Lo dejaremos como proyecto para el año que viene. Este año ya hemos creado una empresa de nivel mundial. Es suficiente, ¿no?

Shaun rió.

-Más que de sobra para dos vidas.

-En diez días cogeremos un avión a Italia y regresaremos a España en coche, pasando por París.

-La próxima vez que desaparezcas, iré contigo. Esto es divertido.

-Sí, reconozco que es más divertido con tu agradable compañía. E ideas.

Cruzaron una mirada. Shaun se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca para elegir un libro. Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio el resto de la tarde.

– O –

Elijah se giró cuando escuchó el ruido de un superdeportivo. Su... aun no sabía cómo definir su relación con Helena... Su amiga también miró el coche negro mate que había aparcado en la plaza reservada para el presidente.

-¿Papá?

Shaun salió riendo del lado del conductor. Desmond prácticamente huyó desde el otro lado.

-¡¿Quieres matarnos?!

-Si quisiera matarte, habría aprovechado en la suite de París. Estabas a mi merced.

-Pues la próxima vez, inténtalo por otros medios. El coche aun es nuevo.

-Y ya has cruzado los Alpes y los Pirineos con él. Eres el nuevo Aníbal.

-Sin bromas, Shaun. Y dame las llaves, no vas a conducir en mucho tiempo.

Shaun le lanzó las llaves, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado vosotros dos?

-¿No nos has visto, Eli? Ahora mismo, directos desde Madrid.

-¿No habéis salido del país?

-Claro que no. hemos estado en Davenport. Hace un mes nos fuimos a Bolonia, luego a París y desde allí hacia el sur.

-Maldita sea, dos meses y cuatro países. ¿Puedo ir con vosotros a la próxima escapada?

Abrazó a su padre.

-Si quieres acompañarnos en nuestras espadas románticas, vale.

-¿Sabes qué? Paso-perdió la sonrisa-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. ¿Y vosotros?

-Estamos bien, nos hemos mantenido ocupados.

-Des, no seas desconsiderado.

-Oh, cierto. Aun no nos has presentado a tu acompañante.

-Ella es Helena. Nos conocimos en una improvisación de instrumentos de cuerda, toca el cello.

Se estrecharon las manos.

-Helena... ¿Antepasados griegos?

-Sí, ¿cómo?

-Mi padre es genetista, puede "ver" las características de cada persona. Ha clasificado al menos veinte rasgos para cada etnia.

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-En mi defensa, era una semana lenta.

Helena parpadeó sorprendida. Había escuchado a Elijah definir a su padre como _genio excéntrico_ , pero no había sabido hasta qué punto era verdad.

-Vamos adentro, tenemos noticias.

-¿En el Reino dentro de diez minutos?

-Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Vienes, _malkaa_?

Los dos se dirigieron al interior del edificio, continuando con la discusión de antes.

-Vas a dejarme conducir, Miles. Es más, yo llevaré el coche a la vuelta.

-Antes dejo a Rebecca y ya ha destrozado tres furgonetas.

-¡Desmond!

La risa del presidente de Stellae se perdió tras la puerta de cristal.

-Elijah, tenías razón con respecto a tus padres.

-¿Que están locos? Sin duda.

Helena sonrió. Se recogió un mechón de su rebelde cabello negro tras la oreja.

-¿No deberías entrar?

-Les daré un tiempo para que se pongan al día con las chicas. Han pasado dos meses fuera.

-Eso lo he escuchado. ¿Por qué?

Elijah miró hacia el Lamborghini.

-Mi abuelo fue asesinado frente a mi padre.

-Oh, dioses, Eli...

-Sí, puedes suponer cómo estamos todos. Mi padre entró en una depresión y Shaun le acompañó en el viaje para asegurarse de que no se hacía daño. Si han regresado significa que más o menos está resuelto.

-Lo siento, Eli, no tenía ni idea.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Está en el pasado. Volviendo al tema inicial, ¿estás libre el sábado?

-El sábado... en principio sí. ¿Por qué?

Elijah se sonrojó frente a la mirada verdosa de Helena.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Elijah se relajó.

-El sábado voy a hacer un maratón de El Señor de los Anillos y como sé que te gusta...

-Será divertido. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Las diez en mi piso?

-A esa hora estaré en tu puerta-Helena se acercó a él para besar su mejilla-. Te llamaré después del ensayo, Eli.

-Esperaré.

Helena se fue hacia su mini y Elijah la despidió con un gesto de la mano. Cuando se hubo marchado, entró en el vestíbulo. Su padre arqueó una ceja.

-Solo una pregunta, Elijah. ¿Eres feliz?

-Más que nunca. Ella me impidió recordar demasiado la muerte del abuelo.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Sabes que te apoyaré siempre, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, papá.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Subamos. Si me retraso más, tu padre puede descubrir la combinación de la caja fuerte y quitarme otra vez las llaves. No quiero morir tan pronto.

Elijah soltó una carcajada.


	17. Un vuelo al estilo de Baker Street

_27 de noviembre de 2018 en adelante_

 _Tribunal judicial, Washington DC_

–

-Este tribunal falla a favor de Stellae. Industrias Abstergo y todas sus filiales pasan a su dirección por una suma de cinco mil millones, que será empleado íntegramente en indemnizar a las personas y familiares afectados por sus actos.

La jueza golpeó con el mazo, dando por cerrado el caso. Desmond sonrió ligeramente cuando vio la expresión tensa de Sofía Rikkin. Elijah recogió los papeles que había diseminado por la mesa. Shaun se inclinó sobre el separador.

-Helena está fuera.

-Me voy adelantando. ¿Te llevas tú el maletín, papá?

-Sí, Eli. Ve con tu novia.

Elijah prácticamente salió corriendo. Desmond y Shaun rieron.

-Pensé que le tomaría más tiempo encontrar pareja.

-Yo no. En eso no necesitó treinta y tres años en encontrar a alguien.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Sabes que odio que hables de mi edad.

-Y precisamente por eso lo hago. Me gusta molestarte.

Salieron de la sala para meterse entre todos los periodistas ávidos de respuestas.

-Señor Miles, ¿qué opina del resultado del juicio?

-Dada la situación, era lo más apropiado para todos. Las familias de los afectados recibirán una compensación insuficiente para las vidas que han perdido, pero al menos será algo. No existe un precio para la vida humana.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora con Industrias Abstergo?

-Mi marido opina que deberíamos mantener la producción farmacéutica, mejorarla con nuestras tecnologías y reducir el precio final para hacer el resultado más asequible para todos. Pero de momento hemos pospuesto la decisión para la primera reunión del próximo año, para tener tiempo de arreglar todos los papeles necesarios y organizar los funerales honorarios de los fallecidos.

-¿Cuál será su próximo acto benéfico?

-Stellae está preparando una gala para Fin de Año, en Sevilla. La lista de invitados aun es secreta, pero puedo decir que son personalidades muy diversas. Los fondos recaudados irán a nuestra ONG _Estrellas por el futuro_ y los responsables adecuados los repartirán según sea necesario por todo el mundo. Nuestra prioridad ahora es abrir más hospitales en lugares de riesgo y construir refugios mejores para los evacuados de las pasadas guerras.

Un tono agudo del móvil de Shaun le hizo mirar. Era un recordatorio.

 _Reunión con la productora en 30 minutos_.

-¿Quién ha puesto la reunión tan cerca del juicio?

-Tu madre.

Desmond se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Recuérdame que le envíe sus flores favoritas.

-Si la encuentras, te lo recordaré. Debe andar por... ¿Australia?

-Ni idea.

Shaun sonrió.

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos una reunión en media hora.

Consiguieron salir de la nube de periodistas. Desmond cogió las llaves de su R8 y se las lanzó a su marido.

-Más te vale no matarnos. Intentaré encontrar a mi madre en el camino.

-Al menos sabemos de dónde has sacado tus ganas de viajar.

-Sí, sí, tú conduce, yo busco.

Entraron en el coche. Shaun se dirigió al hotel donde sería la reunión. Más o menos a la mitad del camino, Desmond encontró a su madre en el Tibet. ¿Cómo? Eso era secreto profesional.

Dejaron las llaves con el aparcacoches y se dirigieron al interior.

-Señor Miles, señor Hastings.

Estrecharon la mano a la mujer.

-Señora Willson.

-Por aquí, por favor. Tengo una gran curiosidad por esa propuesta.

Se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones a un lado del vestíbulo. Desmond sacó un guión de película.

-Esta es nuestra propuesta.

La mujer leyó las primeras páginas.

-Esto es...

-La historia de dos de mis antepasados. Una relación prohibida en una época de guerra dentro de una Hermandad desaparecida. En realidad, nosotros mismos podríamos hacer la película directamente de los recuerdos, pero hay escenas que no son para todos los públicos, ni siquiera para los más valientes. Con vuestra ayuda podríamos contratar actores y actrices, tener un guión mejor que ese y en resumen conseguir una película que cautive a las masas.

-Es una gran propuesta... ¿Podríamos pensarla?

-Por supuesto. Pero tengo una petición. Shaun y yo haremos los papeles principales. No aceptaría que nadie más interpretara a mis antepasados.

-Es muy razonable. ¿Cómo podemos contactarnos?

Desmond le entregó una tarjeta con su número público.

-En los próximos días estaré en Tokio por un asunto personal, pero en dos semanas estaré relativamente libre. Esperaré su llamada.

Se despidieron y se marcharon.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con esto?

-Claro. La Hermandad no podrá seguir escondiéndose para siempre y con las películas, nos aseguraremos de mantener a la gente de nuestro lado. Conoces nuestra historia tan bien como yo, puede que incluso mejor.

Observó la nieve que caía. Se estremeció por la temperatura.

-Volvamos a nuestro hotel. Sé que odias el frío.

-¿Cómo puede alguien soportarlo? Prefiero el calor, la arena corre por mi sangre.

-Y sin embargo, Elijah adora el frío.

-Los antepasados de su madre fueron vikingos. Tira más hacia esa rama familiar. Estoy haciendo un estudio sobre eso.

Shaun aceptó las llaves del aparcacoches.

-Adentro, no vayas a congelarte. Todavía necesitamos a nuestro presidente.

Desmond entró en el lado del copiloto. Shaun dio la vuelta al coche. Se metió en el tráfico de la tarde de Washington hacia el Four Seasons.

-¿Quieres ir al spa hasta la cena?

-Déjame adivinar... ¿te meterás en la sauna y no habrá quien te saque?

-En el _hamman_ , pero sí. No habrá quien me saque hasta la hora de la cena.

Shaun rió.

-¿Ni siquiera yo? Se me ocurren muchos planes...

-No me tientes, por favor. Me gustaría un rato relajante en el _hamman_.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron al hotel, subieron a su habitación para dejar el maletín y cambiarse por los bañadores y unas batas de rizo blancas antes de ir al spa.

Entraron en el _hamman_ , una sala de aire caliente y seco con fuentes de agua fría. Shaun se sentó en un banco que imitaba una ola marina y Desmond se tumbó en el mismo.

-Acabo de recordar que a Mikjail le gusta cerrar sus tratos en la sauna. Dice que puede ver mucho de un hombre cuando se quita la ropa y Fei le mataría si fuera de otro modo.

-¿Y qué puedes decir de mí?

Desmond le observó detenidamente. Ni una cicatriz, músculos poco marcados que visibles, el águila tatuada en su cadera, la constelación de Piscis sobre su corazón y una única estrella en la clavícula derecha.

-Tu falta de cicatrices significa que o no sales a misiones de campo o eres lo bastante bueno como para no ser herido. Por tus músculos diré que es lo primero. Además, tienes a alguien muy cercano a tu corazón, con el signo zodiacal de piscis. La estrella en la clavícula indica tu dedicación a Stellae y el águila en la cadera significa que realmente adoras a esa persona especial.

-Eso es trampa, todo eso lo sabías.

Desmond sonrió.

-No soy tan bueno como Mik. Él lleva muchos años más de práctica.

-Tiene tu misma edad.

-Pero te recuerdo que yo estaba fugado durante dieciocho años. En ese tiempo hice poco más que meterme en problemas primero en el ejército y luego en el _Bad Weather_.

-Pero tú mismo dices que el pasado nos hace como somos, por eso lo estudiamos.

-Shaun, no vale usar mis propias palabras en mi contra. Y no me obligues a subir a la habitación, estoy muy a gusto aquí.

-¿A dónde iremos a cenar?

-Me apetece italiana.

-Creo que he visto un sitio por aquí cerca. ¿Y qué haremos con Elijah y Helena?

-Que hagan lo que quieran mientras estén en el aeropuerto a tiempo...

-Eres demasiado relajado.

-No puedes culparme, tú también.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Desmond incluso dormitó un poco. Un par de horas después, decidieron volver a la habitación para prepararse para la cena. Iba a ser algo simple, pero la nevada no se detenía y necesitaban abrigarse bien.

Shaun no se resistió y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Desmond. El Mentor de la Hermandad sonrió y le imitó. Estaba a un paso de ignorar la cena y volver a la habitación... Pero no lo haría. Le gustaba aumentar la tensión hasta el punto de estallido, las reacciones de Shaun eran muy divertidas.

– O –

Helena sonrió a los padres de su novio. Parecían discutir siempre.

-Papá, déjalo. Nunca podrás contra él con eso.

-Por supuesto que sí. Mi antepasado fue amigo de Maquiavelo, creo que entiendo su filosofía.

-Claramente no. En su libro definió la _tiranía_ como el gobierno perfecto y tú eres completamente anárquico y antropoegocentrista.

-No vale inventarse palabras.

-¡Es que no hay nada que te defina! Tú buscas el "yo humano" como el centro del mundo interno de cada persona y de ahí _antropoegocentrista_.

-Esto es ridículo.

Elijah no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada. Adoraba a sus padres. Helena también rió. Recibieron algunas miradas de las demás personas en el aeropuerto.

-¿De verdad que no le importará a nadie que asista a la boda?

-Claro que no, Helena. Ya eres casi de la familia. Además, tú y Eli sois los concertistas. Asami os deberá un favor y siempre es útil que alguien como él os deba favores.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Desmond frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Fue hace años, cuando aun estaba en la sección de defensa de la ONU. Le salvé de una banda de traficantes que pensaban que podían con el dragón más grande de la ciudad. O más bien, les salvé la vida a los de la banda. Me enseñó muchos trucos interesantes. Yo le ayudé a perfeccionar su técnica de tiro.

-Papá, eres raro.

-Hey, que también te enseñé a disparar a ti.

-Y mira lo bien que resultó en Estambul.

-Dijimos que no volveríamos a mencionar aquello.

-¿Qué pasó? Nunca habláis de aquellos dos años.

-Y seguiremos sin hacerlo. Fue una auténtica locura, ¿no, Eli?

-Totalmente.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida. Justo en ese momento llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo. Cogieron las maletas de mano y se dirigieron a la puerta. Como llevaban billetes de primera clase, fueron de los primeros en entrar.

-¿Qué vais a hacer durante el vuelo?

Shaun y Desmond hablaron a la vez.

-Organizar la gala benéfica.

Elijah arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estáis de acuerdo en algo.

-Lo que no sepas no te hará daño. ¿Y vosotros?

-Dormir y repasar las partituras. Serán unas diez horas muy largas.

-Si te aburres, siempre puedes aprender otro idioma.

-Ya conozco suficientes.

-El conocimiento nunca es poco. ¿Quieres la ventanilla, Shaun?

-No, puedes quedártela tú.

Se sentaron. Desmond sacó enseguida un libro hasta que pudiera sacar su ordenador. Shaun copió su idea. Elijah y Helena sacaron sus partituras.

Cuando estuvieron a la altitud adecuada, Desmond y Shaun se pusieron a trabajar en la gala.

-¿Tienes el menú?

-Sí, espera, te lo paso. ¿Tenías tú la lista de invitados?

-He añadido a un par de personas más, están resaltadas en rojo.

Shaun buscó los nombres.

-Maldita sea, ya no puedo sorprenderme con nada. ¿Desde cuándo les conoces?

-Estuve en una cena en la Casa Blanca como embajador de España.

-¿Y han aceptado?

-Si están en la lista es por algo.

-La gala acaba de subir de categoría... Por favor, dime que no tienes más sorpresas escondidas.

- _Malkaa_ , a estas alturas de matrimonio deberías saber que siempre guardo alguna que otra sorpresa.

-Tienes razón. Al menos ahora no puedo sorprenderme con nada. ¿Cómo ves el menú?

-Creo que cambiaré los entrantes. Son demasiado sofisticados para la experiencia que queremos conseguir.

-¿Añadiremos los cócteles moleculares?

-Menos Inferno, todos.

Shaun sonrió.

-Inferno es solo para los más valientes.

Un grito espeluznante cortó todas las conversaciones. Una azafata completamente pálida se acercó rápida a Desmond.

-Señor Miles, lamento muchísimo molestarle, pero es el único calificado para esto en todo el avión.

-Claro-le entregó el portátil a Shaun y siguió a la azafata. Una visión horrible le esperaba en uno de los baños. Un hombre sentado en el váter con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, con la garganta abierta. Desmond se preocupó más por el hombre que lo había descubierto-. Traedle agua y decidle a mi hijo que prepare una infusión de la bolsita azul. Y cerrad esta zona.

-Enseguida, señor.

Mientras sus compañeros se alejan para seguir sus instrucciones, Desmond sentó al hombre alejado de la escena.

-Cierra los ojos. Ahora respira hondo, despacio. Imagina que estás en tu lugar favorito. Descríbelo.

-Es... el jardín de mi madre. Le encantan las rosas. En primavera es precioso.

-Bien. Ahora imagina que eres un niño en ese jardín. ¿Tenías una mascota?

-Un conejo gris.

-Imagina que lo tienes en brazos. Sientes su suave pelaje y hueles las rosas de primavera. ¿Cuál era tu comida favorita cuando eras niño?

-Las galletas de chocolate de mi abuela. Recién sacadas del horno.

-Ahora imagina que tienes a tu conejito en brazos, te inclinas para oler una rosa y tu madre te llama para que cojas una de las galletas recién hechas de tu abuela. El chocolate se funde en tu boca al primer bocado. ¿Qué haces ahora?

-Yo... dejo a Tipsy en su jaula y cojo mi libro favorito. Fue el primero que tuve. Me escondo entre los rosales. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

Desmond pidió silencio a la azafata que se acercó con el agua fría. Colocó el vaso en la mano del hombre sin detener su monólogo. Elijah se acercó poco después con la infusión. Cambió el vaso.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el hombre parecía relajarse. Desmond le puso la mano en el hombro y abrió los ojos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-Duerme un poco y termina de beber la infusión. Te sentirás mejor.

Solo entonces, Desmond regresó a la escena del crimen con Elijah.

-Oh, dioses...

-Si te sientes mal, puedes marcharte.

-No, ya he visto bastantes cuerpos. Y algunos los he dejado yo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Mujer zurda a juzgar por el corte. No hay signos de violencia. Tampoco arma homicida. Que los azafatos hagan un conteo con la lista de pasajeros. Lo primero es averiguar la identidad de la víctima y si viajaba acompañado. Y tráeme unos guantes, quiero examinar de cerca el cuerpo.

Elijah asintió y se alejó. Desmond tuvo una idea y se acercó a su asiento por su cuaderno de dibujo. Shaun le miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un asesinato. Elijah y yo lo resolveremos antes de aterrizar. ¿Tienes las esposas en la bolsa de mano?

-Las puse en la tuya.

-Tenlas preparadas, conoces la clave para el arresto.

Intercambiaron un beso suave antes de que Desmond se fuera de nuevo.

- _Señores pasajeros,_ _les habla el piloto. Debido a una terrible circunstancia que ya se está investigando, les pido que se queden en sus asientos mientras el avión es revisado. Si necesitan ir al baño, les pido que llamen a uno de l_ _a tripulación de cabina_ _para que les acompañe. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben ir solos a ningún lugar. Gracias por su atención._

-Señor Miles, el piloto quiere hablar con usted.

Desmond asintió y se dirigió a la cabina siguiendo al hombre. El piloto le esperaba en la puerta. Se estrecharon las manos.

-Gracias por atender a Michael, señor Miles.

-No fue nada.

-¿Puedo confiar en que resolverá esto antes de aterrizar?

-Con la cooperación de todos, mi hijo y yo lo resolveremos.

-¿Tiene la licencia en regla, no?

Desmond sonrió.

-Siempre la tengo. Por muy extraño que parezca, no es la primera de estas situaciones en las que me encuentro.

-En cualquier otra circunstancia preguntaría por eso, pero supongo que el tiempo es valioso.

-Cada segundo cuenta.

-Tiene la total cooperación de toda la tripulación.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Hay algún arma blanca en cabina de la que se tenga constancia?

-Ninguna que sepamos.

-¿Ni armas de fuego?

-Solo las suyas y las de su marido e hijo.

-Y las nuestras están siempre con nosotros... Gracias, capitán. Era una pregunta necesaria. Mi marido se hará cargo del arresto cuando descubramos al asesino. Si pudiera mantener la alerta de cinturones activa, nos ayudaría mucho en la investigación.

-Por supuesto.

Se separaron. Desmond regresó a la escena y aceptó los guantes. Le entregó el cuaderno a Elijah.

-Abre otro baño y haz un dibujo del interior. Creo que el arma homicida sigue aquí, simplemente no la vemos.

-Bien.

Se pusieron a trabajar. Desmond identificó a la víctima como un trabajador de una de las empresas asociadas a Stellae. Aun no había evidencia de _rigor mortis_ , pero la sangre se había secado. No podía llevar más de media hora muerto, como mucho cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Señor Miles.

Una azafata se acercó y le entregó la lista de pasajeros sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Gracias. ¿Hay alguna bolsa grande por aquí?

-Tenemos algunas. ¿Para qué...?

La mujer empalideció.

-Elijah y yo nos encargaremos de eso. También necesitaré que hagáis un espacio adecuado en la cabina inferior, entiendo que está refrigerada.

-Así es. Hay una bajada en esa puerta de ahí. Le traeré la bolsa enseguida.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Desmond revisó la lista.

-Hemos reducido su rango de alcance, pero nuestros enemigos aun son poderosos.

-¿Tienes a la sospechosa?

-Aun no. Es demasiado pronto para cualquier conjetura. ¿Has terminado?

-Creo que tengo algo, pero hay que mover el cuerpo. ¿Has terminado tú?

-Ya tengo todo lo que podía conseguir del cuerpo. Esperemos para trasladarlo.

Desmond revisó la escena una vez más, solo para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo que podía sacar. Otra azafata le entregó una bolsa grande de color negro.

Con cuidado, metieron el cuerpo dentro y lo llevaron a una zona despejada de la cabina inferior.

-Sigamos. Dijiste que habías encontrado el arma homicida. Ocúpate de eso, yo haré una revisión visual de todos los pasajeros. Espero al menos descartar a la mitad de las mujeres.

-¿Media hora?

Desmond asintió y se separaron. Con la lista en la mano, caminó por los pasillos. De vez en cuando murmuraba para sí y hacía una marca junto a un nombre.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?

-No, creo que tengo lo que necesito. Aunque... si pudieras traerme un algodón, sería de gran ayuda. Tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada más. Lleve el algodón a mi asiento, por favor. Iré organizando lo que necesito.

Pero Shaun se le había adelantado. Tenía el ordenador conectado al pequeño dispositivo para reconocimiento de sustancias que había creado Elijah.

-Te conozco bien, Des. ¿Quieres que recoja yo las muestras?

-Sí, por favor. Voy a hacer unas anotaciones más sobre los pasajeros.

Shaun aceptó los algodones de la azafata y fue a la escena del crimen.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Eli?

-Creo que tengo una teoría. El hombre vino aquí citado por la mujer. Ella le cortó el cuello con este tornillo preparado-le mostró un tornillo de seguridad suelto, afilado como un cuchillo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Es uno de los que hay debajo del lavabo. Tenía un cómplice entre los de mantenimiento que cambió este. He hecho una investigación rápida en el móvil y este avión en concreto pasó por una revisión hace dos meses. Llevaban tiempo planeando esto.

Ni siquiera preguntó sobre esa investigación.

-¿La víctima fue elegida o fueron improvisando sobre la marcha?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a mi padre, él es quien lleva ese aspecto de la investigación.

Shaun bajó a la cabina inferior y recogió las muestras de sangre y uñas. Notó un enrojecimiento bajo la manga de la camisa, como si le hubieran atado.

Regresó con las muestras arriba.

-Eli tiene una teoría.

-Sí, ya me la ha contado. Supongo que has descubierto algo.

-Le habían atado.

-También lo noté y lo descarté por sus tendencias masoquistas. ¿Puedes poner las muestras en la placa?

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Rozaduras en el cuello producidas por un collar de cuero crudo. He tratado lo suficiente a Mikjail como para saber distinguirlas.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Mikjail con todo esto?

-Él y Fei se encontraron en un club SM.

Shaun parpadeó sorprendido. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de su marido, pero que el líder de la Bratva fuera un masoquista y que el líder de la Tríada fuera un sádico era algo nuevo. En todo caso, lo habría asociado más al contrario.

-Sabes que ahora que lo sé, no podré volver a mirarles a los ojos, ¿verdad?

-Mejor saberlo que verlo.

-¡Eres igual que Fei!

Desmond sonrió mientras esperaba el resultado.

- _Malkaa_ , tú y yo sabemos que a veces es todo lo contrario. Y lo tengo.

-¿El qué?

-Un nuevo programa del Animus que está en proceso. Nos permite ver los últimos cinco minutos de vida de la víctima. Rebecca y Layla están trabajando en esto para ayudar a la policía. Combinado con el Animus 3.1 se podrían descubrir asesinatos de hace años.

-¿Y lo tienes?

-Exactamente.

Cogió las esposas y se levantó con un propósito. Shaun fue detrás suya cuando se dirigió hacia una mujer de clase turista.

Las conversaciones estallaban a su paso.

-Mary Anderson, queda arrestada por el asesinato de Stuart Sanders.

-¿Bajo qué autoridad?

-La de Siria, España, Italia, Francia, Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y Japón. Hemos conseguido las pruebas de la misma víctima. ¿Se someterá voluntariamente o tendré que usar la fuerza?

-¿Contra una mujer? No hace nada a favor de tu perfecta imagen de filántropo.

Desmond se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Bien, lo diré claro. Considerar a la mujer el "sexo débil" y decir que sería una pena golpearlas siempre y cuando sean capaces de defenderse por sí mismas, es lo más cercano al machismo que podemos hacer. Y lo digo por experiencia, una mujer fue quien me dio la paliza de mi vida. Ahora repetiré la pregunta, ¿voluntaria o forzada?

La mujer alzó las manos. Shaun le puso las esposas.

-Ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo, son a prueba de Miles. Si Desmond no ha podido escapar de ellas ni siquiera rompiéndose el pulgar, nadie más podrá.

Desmond frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba a la mujer.

-Shaun, ni una palabra más. Y dile a Eli que guarde el arma homicida. Tenemos que entregar todas las pruebas en la aduana cuando aterricemos.

-Pero me has dicho que no diga nada más.

-Shaun...

Desmond sentó a la mujer en uno de los asientos de la tripulación y aceptó la cuerda de montañismo que le entregó su marido. Hizo un complicado nudo para unir las esposas con un enganche del asiento.

Elijah llegó con una bolsa con el tornillo modificado.

-¿El programa funciona?

-Sí, pero hay algo que no cuadra...

Respiró hondo y repasó todas las pruebas mentalmente.

-¿Qué es?

-Solo sé que hay algo que se me escapa de todo esto. Como ver la segunda versión de la _Virgen de las Rocas_ cuando ya has visto la primera.

-No lo pillo.

-Shaun, inténtalo tú. Yo me desespero.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Shaun solo le mostró las imágenes de ambos cuadros. Elijah estudió a la mujer. Se le ocurrió de repente lo que le faltaba a su padre.

-Papá... ¿has considerado un cómplice?

Todo el movimiento se detuvo. Hubo una sonrisa de la mujer y Desmond se dirigió a la parte de los pasajeros solo un momento antes de que un hombre colocara el cuchillo en el cuello de una mujer inocente.

Le retorció el brazo con violencia.

-Yo no haría eso. Ahora mismo puedo romperte el brazo en tres puntos con un solo movimiento.

-Pero no lo harás porque mataré a esta mujer.

-Y tú no matarás a esa mujer porque mi marido está apuntando a tu cabeza en este mismo momento. Suelta el cuchillo ahora y puede que solo te caigan seis años por cómplice en un asesinato, siete si me salgo con la mía y te añaden un par de cargos menores-el cuchillo cayó al suelo-. Shaun, pásame las otras esposas.

-¿Seguro?

-Bien, cierto, mejor la cuerda. Improvisaré.

Ató las muñecas con un nudo que le enseñó Fei. Luego llevaron al hombre a una zona diferente a la de la mujer.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Eli, prepara dos infusiones más, de la bolsita roja. Déjala reposar dos minutos exactos, no más.

-Enseguida, papá.

Sabía que la bolsa roja tenía una mezcla de hierbas para noquear durante bastantes horas. No quería que provocaran más problemas durante el vuelo.

Les obligaron a beber. A los cinco minutos estaban fuera.

-¿Cuánto durará?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, hasta un par de horas después de aterrizar. Llamaré a un conocido para que nos reciba en pista. ¿Hay algún teléfono por satélite?

-En cabina.

-Gracias.

El piloto ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Es una suerte que haya resuelto esto tan rápido.

-No he sido yo solo. ¿Me permite usar el teléfono?

-Claro.

Marcó el número de Asami y habló en japonés.

-Asami, tenemos a dos Templarios bajo arresto y un cadáver. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

- _Uno de los militares me debe un favor. Les arrestaremos de forma "oficial" para interrogarles. Estaré presente._

-Os esperamos en pista.

Colgó.

-¿Sabe japonés?

-Lo aprendí por aburrimiento. Es horrible ser un genio.

-De momento es un vuelo tranquilo, ¿quiere quedarse? Siento una gran curiosidad por usted.

-Claro, hace mucho que no estoy en una cabina.

Se sentó en un asiento trasero.

-¿Es piloto?

-Hace tiempo, cuando estuve en el ejército. Fuerza Aérea, Mando de Operaciones Especiales, Sargento Técnico en un caza F-15 Eagle. Dos años de entrenamiento y cuatro en el frente. Me retiraron tras un informe psicológico. Ahora trabajo a tiempo parcial con las agencias de defensa del mundo y en Stellae y a tiempo completo con mi familia. Por suerte, mi familia trabaja conmigo.

-Parecen realmente unidos.

-Y lo estamos. Desde nuestra boda, Shaun y yo no nos hemos separado. Y Elijah se parece mucho a mí, aunque no me gusta reconocerlo.

-Puedo entenderlo. Creo.

Desmond rió divertido.

-Ha salido a mí en la parte de genio. Aunque nos interesan disciplinas diferentes. Ya volvemos loco a Shaun como somos, si nos interesara lo mismo ya nos habría volado la cabeza.

-Suena a una familia divertida.

-Mucho. No tenemos ni un solo momento aburrido entre mis estudios, los experimentos de Eli y los descubrimientos de Shaun. También intentamos viajar todo lo que podamos, nos gusta conocer nuevas culturas y ver los lugares donde ocurrieron los hechos que estudiamos.

-Definitivamente es una vida interesante. ¿Hay algún título que le guste más?

-El de Bellas Artes. Siempre me ha gustado crear cosas y en Bellas Artes aprendí que podía pintar cualquier cosa. Me distraía de mi propia mente-miró su reloj-. Debería volver, tengo que redactar el informe que entregaré a mis superiores sobre esto.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señor Miles.

-Lo mismo digo, capitán.

Salió de la cabina y llegó a su asiento justo cuando un azafato le preguntaba a Shaun qué querían de cena.

-¿Va a cenar, señor Miles?

-No gracias. No suelo cenar. Pero mi marido elegirá el pescado, ¿no?

Shaun sonrió y asintió. Desmond se sentó en su asiento.

-¿De qué has hablado con el piloto?

-Comparábamos ideas. ¿Algo interesante aquí?

-Solo Elijah pillando el chiste de las segundas esposas. Está en el baño y Helena intenta que salga.

Desmond intentó aguantar la risa.

-Y después decimos que es un genio... Aun le falta mucho por aprender del mundo.

-Creo que estaba más avergonzado de escuchar sobre nuestra vida sexual. Ningún hijo quiere saber sobre ese aspecto de la vida de sus padres.

-No sé, yo he sacado muchas ideas de Altaïr y Malik. Y anoche ví mi propio nacimiento a través de los ojos de mi padre, lo que me ha hecho cambiar de idea sobre mi teoría de que todos nacemos bisexuales. No volveré a ver a mi madre del mismo modo.

Shaun le acarició el pelo.

-Mi pobre Mentor... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no tengas pesadillas con eso?

-Podemos negociar algo cuando aterricemos. Asami mencionó que tendríamos nuestra propia casa dentro del recinto de la casa de su familia, alejados de todos. Podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos.

-Suena tentador, pero más tarde. Esto requiere una negociación completa. Ahora escribe el informe.

Desmond encendió el ordenador, Shaun lo había apagado cuando terminaron con las pruebas, y empezó a redactar el informe en inglés y japonés. Tendría que entregarlo a las autoridades en la aduana.

Mientras escribía, una azafata pasó repartiendo la cena. Elijah y Helena regresaron justo a tiempo, con el joven genio sin poder mirar a sus padres. Desmond sonrió ligeramente y siguió con el informe. Revisó su correo electrónico. Había recibido uno de Mikjail informándole de todo lo relacionado con la boda.

-Parece que no necesitaremos los trajes. Asami insiste en una boda tradicional. Tendré que desempolvar el _yukata_... También ha reservado cita con el sastre personal de Asami para haceros a vosotros uno y un _kimono_ para Helena.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que sea una ceremonia tradicional?

Desmond no respondió. Siguió leyendo el correo.

-Y tenemos despedida de soltero. Mik ha reservado un karaoke para mañana por la noche. Dice que iremos todos y que esta vez no me escaparé sin al menos una canción.

Elijah rió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi padre no tiene sentido musical. Será una tortura escucharle.

Desmond ocultó la sonrisa tras una botella de agua. En realidad cantaba bastante bien, simplemente no quería demostrarlo. No tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Aunque Shaun le había escuchado un par de veces en la ducha.

-¿Vas a dormir un poco?

-En un rato iré a hablar con la mujer que iba a ser utilizada como rehén. Veré si tiene alguna secuela. Después dormiré.

-Te acompañaré, quiero mantenerte vigilado.

-No necesito una niñera, _malkaa_.

-Soy tu marido, no tu niñera. Si lo fuera tendría un mejor sueldo.

-No sé cómo has podido decir eso sin reírte.

Shaun dejó de intentar mantenerse serio. Rió. Desmond se unió a él en pocos segundos.

Una azafata recogió las bandejas de la cena. Entonces fue cuando el matrimonio se dirigió a la mujer.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bastante bien, señor Miles. Gracias a usted.

-Solo Desmond, por favor. ¿Me permite ver las marcas?

Ella alzó la barbilla para exponer su cuello. Un moretón se empezaba a formar en el trapecio derecho, nada demasiado serio.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo tendrá un poco de dolor muscular al mover el cuello en ciertas direcciones durante unos días. Se pasará.

-Gracias de nuevo. Si hubieras llegado un momento más tarde no estaría aquí para contarlo. Pero siento curiosidad, ¿era cierto lo que dijo? Lo de romperle el brazo con un movimiento.

-No suelo bromear cuando hay vidas en riesgo. Con respecto a la amenaza... he tenido tiempo más que de sobra para aprender a luchar en mi tiempo en el ejército y en mis viajes. _Mens sana in corpore sano_.

-Y eso se resume en parkour, paracaídismo, escalada y combate. O cualquier cosa que implique riesgo.

-¡Shaun!

-Ni intentes ocultarlo, Des. Eres un adicto a la adrenalina y todo el mundo lo sabe desde aquel reportaje.

Desmond refunfuña, haciendo reír a todos los que les escuchan.

-Al menos es algo que puedo controlar...

-Creo que se te fue de las manos hace años, cariño. Al menos con Stellae no te queda tiempo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, por la mañana me voy con Akihito a escalar para sacar unas fotos. El bosque es precioso cuando está nevado.

-Eres imposible.

-Tú te casaste conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Parece que discutís siempre.

-Es más divertido así. Se propuso después de golpearme.

-¡Desmond!

Él rió disimuladamente. La mujer sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos para que pueda gritarme un poco más.

-Des, te lo estás ganando.

-Si te sirve de algo, me voy voluntariamente al sofá. Odio los futones. Ya tuve suficiente de dormir en el suelo en el frente.

Shaun no pudo evitarlo. Rió. Su marido odiaba las cosas que menos podía esperarse de alguien como él. Los futones, las agujas, los espacios cerrados... Aunque en cierto modo, tenía sentido. Desmond había pasado por mucho en su vida. Los futones por su tiempo en el ejército, las agujas por sus secuestros y los espacios cerrados por las torturas a las que le habían sometido en su última misión en el frente.

-Es todo tuyo.

Se despidieron y regresaron a sus asientos. Elijah y Helena hablaban en susurros.

-¿Te aseguraste de que enviaran nuestros instrumentos, papá?

-Galina se encargaba de eso desde España. Asami les envió su avión privado, así que van seguros.

-Aun se me hace raro que tenga un avión privado...

Desmond miró a su hijo y le habló en ruso.

-¿No le has contado sobre la isla, la fortaleza, la villa o las mansiones?

-No he encontrado el momento adecuado...

-Deberías hacerlo, Eli. Puedo ver que lo vuestro va para largo, incluso con campanas de boda. Ella merece saber todo el alcance de las posesiones de la familia Miles.

-Lo haré cuando estemos en Japón, lo prometo.

Desmond se mostró conforme.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo le estaba dando un consejo.

Shaun bostezó. Reclinó el asiento preparándose para dormir. Por suerte los de primera clase tenían más espacio entre ellos. Cogió un libro, _El médico_ de Noah Gordon, y encendió la luz lateral. Desmond también se reclinó, con _Los pilares de la tierra_ de Ken Follet.

Elijah y Helena se durmieron pronto. El matrimonio lo hizo poco después.

– O –

El piloto pidió a todos los pasajeros que esperaran mientras la policía se llevaba a los arrestados. Desmond se aseguró de que entraran en el coche que esperaba en pista. Habló brevemente con Asami antes de volver arriba y reunirse con Shaun, Elijah y Helena para ir a la aduana.

Se encargó de hablar con las personas adecuadas para que todo se resolviera rápido, estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar por esa situación. Akihito y Fei les esperaban. Se presentaron a Helena y Fei miró a Desmond.

-Mik te espera fuera para ir a testificar a la comisaría ahora.

Desmond sabía lo que quería decir. Iban a interrogar a los dos asesinos _al estilo yakuza_.

-Gracias, Fei. Nos vemos para la cena, chicos.

Cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la salida. Shaun le miró y esperó que no tuviera pesadillas esa noche. Odiaba las técnicas de interrogatorio de Asami, eran como su propia tortura hace años.

-Nosotros nos dirigimos directos al sastre. Necesitáis ropa apropiada para la ceremonia. Ryu ha insistido en una boda tradicional.

-¿Ryu?

-Asami. Su nombre es Ryuichi y Aki insiste en llamarle Ryu. Personalmente, pienso que es adorable. Nuestro Aki es el único en poder usar el nombre propio del hombre más peligroso de todo Japón.

Akihito se sonrojó.

-Ahora no es el más peligroso, solo uno de ellos...

-Dejemos esto y vayámonos. Solo tenemos tres horas hasta la cena.

Se dirigieron a la limusina negra. Shaun recibio un mensaje de su marido.

 _Te amo, siento no haberlo dicho antes._

Sonrió ligeramente. Nunca se cansaría de esos mensajes.


	18. Sorpresas de boda

_2 de diciembre de 2018 en adelante_

 _Mansión Asami, afueras de Tokio_

–

Desmond se sentó al estilo _seiza_ frente a un cuenco con agua. En sus manos había una rosa y unas tijeras de jardinería. Cortó cuidadosamente el tallo en ángulo dentro del cuenco, concentrándose en su respiración. Colocó la rosa en una pequeña vasija llena de agua. Cortó también la rama muerta de un árbol de _sakura_ que había encontrado y la colocó de forma que se mantuviera ligeramente inclinada gracias a unos guijarros. Por último añadió una rama de pequeñas flores silvestres.

Dejó la tijera sobre una tela blanca y observó su resultado.

La puerta corredera se abrió y Asami entró, con un _yukata_ azul oscuro simple.

-Me dijeron que estabas practicando _ikebana_ y quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Es una forma de meditación. No tengo muchas oportunidades de practicarlo.

-Parece lo contrario.

Desmond se encogió de hombros. Sabía el significado de cada elemento que había utilizado. Tres para representar la armonía entre el cielo, el hombre y la tierra. La rama para la muerte del cuerpo, la rosa para el renacimiento del espíritu y las flores silvestres para el equilibrio entre ambos. Todo sobre un pequeño estanque de agua que reflejaba el interior de la persona que había preparado el arreglo.

-Solo he estudiado. ¿Han llegado?

-Aun no. Siguen con las mediciones y eligiendo telas.

-Menos mal que el _yukata_ que me hice hace años es apropiado. No creo que pueda soportar eso de nuevo.

-Y también que Nezumi haya guardado tus medidas y haya podido hacerte algunos más informales.

Asami señaló el _yukata_ de tonos marrones que Desmond había elegido para ponerse después de una ducha muy necesaria. El Mentor de los Asesinos volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Reconozco que son cómodos y no se sentía bien hacer _ikebana_ sentado en _seiza_ sin uno.

Ambos rieron. Desmond se levantó y cogió el arreglo floral para colocarlo en una mesa en esa misma habitación.

-¿Es normal que me sienta nervioso?

-Por supuesto que sí. Significa que estás realmente enamorado-ladeó la cabeza y giró la vasija para resaltar los colores de la rosa-. Nunca llegué a preguntar. ¿Cómo os propusisteis?

-Fue ridículo, en serio.

-Seguro que no tanto como nuestra proposición.

Asami miró la mesa con una ligera sonrisa.

-Aki se había metido en problemas otra vez cuando fotografió un intercambio de drogas de una banda rival. Le pillaron y tuve que ir a salvarlo. En el camino de vuelta le pregunté por qué se quedaba conmigo cuando le habían secuestrado muchas veces por mi culpa. Respondió que la vida junto a la persona que se ama siempre es complicada, pero que juntos lo superaríamos. Me propuse en ese momento. Fue involuntario, lo juro, pero dijo que sí al instante.

Desmond sonrió.

-Cada pareja es diferente y se refleja en los pasos que da. Si esa proposición sirvió para vosotros, perfecto. Refleja tanto tu mundo, la _yakuza_ , como el suyo, la fotografía. Habéis encontrado el equilibrio. Fíjate en esto-señaló el arreglo-. Por todo lo que he oído de ti, tu mundo estaba muerto hasta que le encontraste, tal y como representa la rama de _sakura_. Él es tu rosa, tu renacimiento. Juntos sois las flores silvestres, libres de crecer donde quieran juntas.

Asami miró a su amigo. Nunca había escuchado unas palabras tan profundas de nadie.

-Eres un gran hombre, Desmond. No lo había notado hasta ahora.

-Eso es el matrimonio, la paternidad y las responsabilidades como Mentor de la Hermandad. Tenía que madurar en algún momento.

La puerta corredera se abrió de nuevo y uno de los trabajadores del enorme complejo de casas entró con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera humeante. Asami sirvió el té para ambos. Desmond se movió inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me están durmiendo las piernas...

Asami hizo un gesto y el sirviente sacó una silla especial para _seiza_ de uno de los armarios. Desmond la agradeció de inmediato.

El té tenía un bonito tono naranja, como una puesta de sol. Era un té de melocotón, una receta secreta de la familia de Asami.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Mik?

-Tiene un problema que resolver en Rusia. O eso es lo que ha dicho.

-No te lo crees.

-Ni por un segundo. Lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es que no está teniendo sexo telefónico con Fei.

Desmond ahogó la carcajada con un poco de té. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Mikjail. Se aseguraba de que el regalo de bodas conjunto estuviera reservado. Dos semanas en una villa en Grecia con vistas al Mediterráneo y otras dos en un yate de lujo en las costas de Turkía.

Escucharon la limusina. Asami indicó a su trabajador que fuera a recibirles. Ellos dos esperaron en la sala de esteras a que llegaran los demás. Les escucharon antes de verles.

Shaun parpadeó cuando vio a su marido con un _yukata_ marrón sentado al estilo _seiza_. Se sentó a su lado, intentando imitarle.

-¿Desde cuándo has usado un _yukata_?

-Es un medio de adaptación.

-Y lo dice el hombre que ha pasado la última hora sentado en _seiza_ con un _yukata_ mientras hacía _ikebana_ y meditaba sobre la futilidad de la existencia.

-Me reafirmo en mi afirmación anterior.

-Tu metáfora podría haber venido de un monje budista con años de meditación, Des.

-Dejemos el tema antes de que pregunten sobre eso. ¿Cómo ha ido en el sastre?

-No sabía que hacía falta medir tanto para un _yukata_ o un _kimono_. Esto es impresionante, Asami.

-Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones y no me hace falta un Animus para afirmarlo.

Todos rieron. El mismo hombre llevó más tazas y Asami sirvió té para todos.

-¿Y Mik?

-En el despacho, llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás listo para la escalada de mañana, Desmond?

-Por supuesto. Y ahora que recuerdo... tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Akihito asintió, prestando toda la atención a Desmond.

-Adelante.

-Stellae va a hacer una película el año que viene, si la productora acepta. Quisiera que fueras el camarógrafo principal. En el guión hay muchas escenas de acción y sé que tendrás muchas ideas para captar cada movimiento.

-Me encantaría. ¿Dónde es?

-En Masyaf, Siria. Herencia familiar.

Shaun sonríe ligeramente.

-Des y yo seremos los actores principales. Él no aceptaría que alguien más hiciera de sus antepasados.

-Por genética, soy quien más se aparece a Altaïr. Y tú me asfixiarías si besara a otro hombre.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

-No tenéis solución, en serio.

-¿De qué irá la película?

-Será la vida de Altaïr y Malik, los últimos Mentores de los Hashashins y mis antepasados. Lucharon contra todo para estar juntos. Podríamos hacerla a partir de los recuerdos, pero censurar tantas escenas sería muchísimo más trabajo que rodarlas.

-Casi puedo imaginarlo. ¿Y la acción?

-Habrá muchos combates, escalada y parkour. Me encargaré personalmente de los dos últimos, pero para los combates tengo en mente a un amigo especialista en lucha medieval.

-¿Quién?

-Callum Lynch. Nos conocimos en Cádiz. Creo que es la única persona en todo el mundo que puede mantenerse al día conmigo en combate de espadas.

-¿De verdad sabes luchar con espadas?

-Efecto sangrado. Prácticamente puedo utilizar cualquier tipo de arma.

-¿Incluso un cuchillo de cocina?

-Le he visto lanzando uno de esos.

-¡Shaun! Dijiste que no lo mencionarías.

-Lo siento, Des, fue demasiado impresionante como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien intentó entrar a robar en Davenport. Él estaba en la cocina, en uno de esos periodos de insomnio, y le escuchó entrar. Antes de que el ladrón pudiera dar un paso más dentro de la casa, se encontró con un cuchillo de cocina clavado en la pared junto a su cabeza. Su grito podría ser comparado con la mejor soprano. Nos despertó a los chicos y a mí. El chico, apenas mayor de edad, estaba llorando sentado contra la pared y Desmond se ocupaba de tranquilizarle sin poder ocultar su diversión.

Fei fue el primero en reír de todos.

-Bueno, diculpadme por tener estés post traumático. Estuve en zona de guerra, ¿recordáis?

-Hace años de eso, no debe ser tan malo como al principio.

-Puedes sacar al soldado de la guerra, pero no la guerra del soldado. Es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo. Por suerte, las pesadillas se han reducido.

Shaun frunció el ceño. Sabía porqué. El Animus en su cerebro no dejaba espacio en su tiempo de descanso para los sueños.

Fei notó que el ambiente estaba cayendo.

-¿Hay algún arma que no sepas utilizar?

Desmond tuvo que pensarlo seriamente.

-Pues...

-¿De verdad estás tardando tanto?

-Intento clasificar todas las armas conocidas según el país. Cuando se me ocurra alguna que no sepa utilizar, te aviso, Fei.

-Eres increíble.

Desmond se encogió de hombros. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Mikjail se dejó caer junto a su marido.

-Todo resuelto. ¿De qué habláis?

-Intentamos descubrir si hay algún arma que Desmond no sepa utilizar.

-Yo sé la respuesta a eso: ninguna. Le he visto usando inscluco puños americanos en contra de francotiradores.

-Eso es más un signo de locura.

-Vale, basta de hablar de mí. Esto se está saliendo de las manos. Tenemos mucho más que planificar. Como la fiesta de mañana por la noche.

-Ya está todo organizado. En veinte minutos llegan las chicas al aeropuerto y en una hora aquí.

-¿Sabes qué podemos hacer? Quiero una revancha por los cuatrocientos mil rublos.

-¿Otra vez? Mik, fui camarero, puedo hacer prácticamente todo lo que se puede hacer dentro de un bar, menos preparar un martini.

-No, tengo algo que no podrás rebatir. Pero será mejor que nos movamos de sitio.

Asami suspiró. Mikjail nunca se dejaría vencer en su propio juego, aunque había dejado de serlo desde que Desmond apareció en escena.

-Vamos a mi despacho. Mi padre tenía una barra completa.

Desmond se mordió la lengua. Solo él, con su experiencia como camarero, podía juzgar eso.

-Iré a cambiarme antes. Prefiero una camisa para trastear con licores y ganar apuestas.

-En cinco minutos en el despacho.

-Hecho.

Todos se levantaron y se separaron en el pasillo. Helena miró a Elijah.

-¿Es siempre así?

-Siempre. Mi padre realmente conoce todos los trucos de bar que puedas imaginar e incluso más. Tío Mik se niega a perder. Y la última vez apostaron cuatrocientos mil rublos, algo más de seis mil dólares americanos.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré...

Elijah recordó la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

-Hay... algo que tengo que decirte, Helena. No es nada malo, pero... me preocupa tu reacción cuando lo sepas.

-¿Ahora?

-No, necesito alcohol para ser capaz. Más tarde.

Llegaron al despacho de Asami. Era extraño ver tanta modernidad con un jardín zen de fondo. Una enorme mesa de caoba ocupaba el lado derecho con un ordenador de última generación, una silla realmente confortable de cuero negro y una fotografía en blanco y negro de una tormenta eléctrica sobre el océano. En el centro de la estancia había una mesa de conferencias con muchas sillas alrededor. En el lado izquierdo había una barra de bebidas que quitaba el aliento y una gran estantería llena de botellas de todos los licores imaginables.

Desmond, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra, creyó estar en el cielo cuando la vio. Era el sueño de todo camarero. Revisó los cajones tras la barra y descubrió todo tipo de utensilios. Medidores, vertedores, vasos de todos los estilos, varias cocteleras dobles...

-Mik, piensa en tu apuesta, yo voy a disfrutar un rato con esto. ¿Quién es el primero?

Asami se sentó en uno de los taburtes de estilo retro. Desmond le miró por un momento antes de coger una botella de whisky de la estantería. La dejó a un lado mientras preparaba un sirope con azúcar, soda y unas gotas de angostura. Se aseguró de mezclarlo bien antes de extenderlo por los laterales del vaso, poner unos hielos y añadir el whisky. Encontró una guinda y la colocó sobre los hielos junto a una tira de piel de limón.

Puso el cóctel sobre un posavasos en forma de flor de loto frente a Asami.

-Old Fashioned, uno de los primeros cócteles. Es de tu estilo. Mezcla lo antiguo con lo nuevo. Ligeramente amargo con un toque de dulzor al final.

-Responde a esto: ¿por qué lo dejaste?

-Me secuestraron y después no vi un motivo para seguir. Pero durante esos nueve años en el Bad Weather, aprendí que un camarero no solo sirve bebidas. Un camarero es un mago. Puede convertir una noche aburrida en una fiesta en toda regla con un par de cócteles. Un camarero tiene que saber leer el ambiente y responder en consecuencia. Y eso se convierte en magia con la práctica adecuada. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Elijah cogió el sitio de inmediato. Le dijo algo en árabe que hizo reír a Desmond.

-¿Tienes algo?

-Tengo algo perfecto. Me gusta llamarlo valor líquido.

Desapareció un momento tras la barra y se escuchó un ruido metálico. Reapareció con una coctelera preparada con hielo. Eligió una botella de ron añejo, de un precioso tono dorado, de la estantería. Añadió una medida a la coctelera, un poco de zumo de limón recién exprimido y una cucharada de azúcar.

Cuando cogió un bote con una especia de color rojizo, miró a su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo más picante que has comido?

-Aquellas brochetas en Turkía hace tres años.

Asintió. Añadió muy poco de la especia antes de cerrar la coctelera y agitarla con habilidad. Sirvió el líquido en una copa de tallo largo.

-Hot Daikiri. Ligeramente picante, pero no tanto como Inferno.

Elijah lo probó con cuidado. Arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Era realmente bueno.

-Gracias, papá.

-Una última cosa, Eli. Este es el cóctel con más alcohol que vas a probar hasta tus treinta. Órdenes de tu padre.

-Como si alguna vez las hubiera seguido...

Regresó a la mesa. Akihito se sentó en el taburete. Desmond frunció el ceño antes de ponerse en movimiento, murmurando para sí cosas sin sentido. Mezcló en una coctelera ginebra, licor de cereza, tripe sec, licor de hierbas, granadina, zumo de piña y zumo de limón. Lo agitó todo con fuerza y lo sirvió en un vaso alto con dos cubitos de hielo y una guinda.

-Técnicamente no es un cóctel. La receta actual lleva una gota de angostura, pero prefiero la más tradicional. Un Singapore sling.

Aki lo probó.

-No es demasiado dulce y tiene un sabor afrutado... Es el mejor que he probado en mi vida.

Fei fue el siguiente. Desmond le observó atentamente.

-Eres alguien difícil, Fei. No puede ser demasiado dulce, pero tampoco demasiado fuerte. Y debe tener un ligero gusto afrutado... o tropical... Lo tengo.

Se dio la vuelta y escaneó todas las botellas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Cogió una nueva coctelera. Metió unas hojas de menta y el zumo de una lima y lo removió ligeramente con un agitador. Añadió hielo, una medida del ron de coco que había elegido, otra medida de crema de coco y una última medida de sirope. Lo agitó con una mano mientras con la otra elegía una copa sin tallo. En la copa puso más hielos antes de verter la mezcla. Decoró con unas hojas de menta.

Puso el resultado frente a Fei.

-Mojito de coco. El toque de menta equilibra la dulzura del coco y el sirope. Además, el tono de madera del ron le da un regusto ligeramente agrio. Es lo más cercano a ti que puedo pensar ahora mismo.

-No está mal, Des. Pero me gustaría ver lo que haces con tu marido.

Shaun y Desmond intercambiaron una mirada.

-Llevo mucho tiempo con algo en mente... Seguramente tenga que huir después, pero me gusta el riesgo. Ven, Shaun.

Desapareció tras la barra y volvió a salir con un vaso de chupito. Cogió una botella de Gran Mariner, otra de crema irlandesa y una última de triple sec.

-¿Solo eso?

-Este es posiblemente mi cóctel favorito. Juega con las densidades de los licores. Observa.

Con ayuda de un agitador plano vertió los líquidos de forma que no se mezclaran. Shaun observó sus movimientos con cuidado. Se aseguró de que nadie más podía escucharles.

-¿Intentas seducirme, Mentor?

-Depende. ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?

-Puede.

Desmond guardó las botellas y se recostó en la barra.

-Cóctel B53-se acercó a él y susurró algo en su oído.

-¡Desmond!

-Por eso te dije que tendría que huir. ¿Te atreves?

-Quizás. Creo que teníamos una negociación pendiente.

-Eres terrible. Llévate el vaso y déjame seguir trabajando. Luego negociamos.

-Hecho.

Shaun cogió el vaso con cuidado.

-Mik, tu turno. ¿Tienes la apuesta?

-Sí. Hacen falta dos vasos iguales, tres cerillas y un billete.

-Tú pones el billete, el más alto que tengas en la cartera. Será tu parte de la apuesta. Si pierdo, te preparo el cóctel que quieras. Odio que me digan qué preparar.

-Bien.

Desmond sacó dos vasos iguales y una caja de cerillas. Mijail sacó un billete de diez mil yenes.

-¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Tienes que poner un tercer vaso en equilibrio entre estos dos sin que ninguno se toque.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente. Cogió el billete y lo dobló como un acordeón. Lo colocó entre los dos vasos. Sacó un tercer vaso, uno de chupito, y lo puso sobre el billete.

-Mik, soy físico y esto es física básica. Los pliegues aumentan la resistencia del papel, igual que en el cartón corrugado.

-Maldita sea...

-Te dije que conozco todos los trucos posibles-abrió la mini nevera y sacó una lata de cola light. Vertió un poco de ron en un vaso con hielo y lo mezcló con la cola-. Pásale esto a Helena, ¿quieres? Apenas tiene alcohol, sé que no le gusta cómo sabe.

Helena sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Bien, Mik. Voy a prepararte un cóctel y luego te enseñaré otro truco que implica la física.

-Más te vale.

Sacó una copa de martini y cogió el sirope de fresa. Con cuidado, cubrió todo el borde y lo metió en la nevera. Eligió las botellas de vodka de frambuesa y licor de chocolate blanco. En otra coctelera echó una medida y media del vodka, una completa del licor y otra completa de nata. Lo mezcló todo. Sacó de nuevo la copa y sirvió el cóctel.

-Elixir del vampiro. Como he usado el vodka caramelo, no es tan fuerte como debería.

-¿Por qué este en concreto?

Desmond miró hacia la mesa y cambió al ruso.

- _Mik, he visto las marcas en el cuello de Fei. Soy médico y sé que te gusta morderle._ _Eres lo más parecido a un vampiro que puede existir._

-Te odio.

Desmond rió. Para sí mismo eligió una cerveza negra, no se sentía con ganas de un cóctel.

-Vale, la apuesta sin apostar. Siéntate. Espalda recta-Mikjail se sentó con un suspiro. Desmond le puso el pulgar en la frente-. Ahora levanta.

Mikjail lo intentó.

-¿Qué?

Elijah rió.

-Está usando el momento. Cuando nos levantamos usamos las rodillas como punto de pivote, al poner una fuerza contraria a la empleada en un punto alejado de las rodillas es imposible levantarse porque ambas fuerzas se contrarrestan.

-Exacto.

Desmond se sentó junto a su marido. El vaso de chupito estaba vacío.

-Me rindo. No puedo contra un genio en física.

-Te dije desde el principio que desistieras. Hace ya cinco años de eso.

-¿Cinco? Sí que ha sido tiempo. Parce que fue ayer cuando entraste en aquel almacén y le salvaste el culo a Asami.

-Como si no os hubiera salvado a vosotros también. ¿Gracias a quién vosotros dejásteis vuestras disputas y os casásteis?

Los dos hablaron a la vez.

-Desmond.

-Aceptémoslo, sin él, nuestras vidas serían muy aburridas.

Fei alzó su copa.

-Por otros cinco años de amistad.

Todos brindaron.

-¿Queda algo que organizar?

-No, tengo a mi equipo con los últimos detalles.

-Organicemos el tiempo hasta entonces. Mañana por la mañana Aki y Des se van a escalar.

-¿A qué hora?

-Saldremos muy temprano. Queremos hacer fotos del amanecer. Volveremos para el desayuno.

-Por la tarde iremos a recoger los trajes.

-¿Mañana? Si nos han medido hoy.

-Shaun, elegí a ese sastre por su rapidez y experiencia. Mañana estarán.

-Por la noche es la fiesta y el día siguiente lo tenemos libre para prepararnos para la boda por la noche. ¿Se nos olvida algo?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena, Des y yo tenemos nuestra propia apuesta que saldar.

Shaun tiró de su marido hacia el exterior, ignorando sus protestas.

-¡No debí darte ese Screaming Orgasm!

Elijah se sonrojó y golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Demasiada información...

Fei sonrió ligeramente y le palmeó la espalda.

-Termínate el daikiri y verás cómo lo olvidas.

-Hablando de olvidar...

Miró a Helena e indicó el jardín. Ella asintió. Ambos salieron fuera para la que sería una de las conversaciones más difíciles de Elijah. No le gustaba presumir de fortuna y sabía que cuando le contara el total de las posesiones de su familia por todo el mundo, ella sabría la extensión total de su herencia.

-Bien, ¿qué es? Empiezo a preocuparme.

-Es... Has estado haciendo comentarios sobre que nunca te acostumbrarás a todo el dinero que tiene mi familia y quería contarte todo lo que poseemos para que no haya más sorpresas.

Helena parecía sorprendida.

-Sabes que el dinero no me importa.

-Créeme, no es solo dinero-suspiró-. Tenemos posesiones en todo el mundo, en algunos países tenemos títulos nobiliarios y nuestra herencia genética es la más rica de todo el mundo. Mis antepasados, literalmente, hicieron moverse la historia.

-¿Por eso no permitís que exploren vuestro ADN?

-Eso es otro tema en el que no voy a entrar en detalles. Al menos no ahora-miró la nieve que había empezado a caer alrededor-. Será mejor que lleves la cuenta de las propiedades, es una lista larga.

-¿Necesito apuntarlo en algún lado?

Elijah le pasó su móvil por satélite con una aplicación de notas abierta.

-Empecemos... Las fortalezas de Masyaf y Alamut en Siria, el pueblo medieval de Monteriggioni en Italia, la mansión Kenway en Londres, la isla Inagua en el Caribe, la mansión Davenport en Massachusetts, una casa a las afueras de París, un pequeño palacio en la India, un palacio en Egipto, dos pisos en Nueva York, casi cien hectáreas de terreno en Australia, veinte superdeportivos repartidos por todo el mundo, cuatro motos deportivas, tres yates y estamos esperando un avión privado para no depender de Asami.

Helena había dejado de escribir cuando mencionó Inagua para mirarle boquiabierta.

-Once edificios, cien hectáreas y veintiocho vehículos.

-Más las sedes de Stellae.

Se mordió el labio, nervioso. Helena tardó otro minuto en asimilarlo todo.

-Eso... te convierte en una de las personas más ricas de todo el mundo, ¿no?

-Técnicamente todo es aun de mi padre, menos uno de los pisos de Nueva York.

Se sobresaltó cuando las manos frías de su novia le rozaron las mejillas.

-Eli, sabes que el dinero nunca me ha importado. Y sobre todo porque sé todo lo que hacéis con las ONG. Nunca he conocido a nadie más bondadoso que tú o tus padres.

Se besaron suavemente.

-Gracias, _amyrti_.

-¿ _Amyrti_?

-Mi princesa. Descubrí antepasados muy interesantes cuando me remonté al siglo I en tu familia. Una de tus antepasadas griegas se casó con el que podía considerarse un príncipe en la sociedad, por supuesto dentro de lo que se conocía como provincia romana.

-Interesante... Me gustaría ver mi árbol genealógico.

-Tengo una copia en mi portatil, aunque la habitación está junto a la de mis padres y no quiero arriesgarme a estar cerca justo ahora. No necesito saber más de su vida privada.

Helena rió y siguieron paseando bajo la suave caída de la nieve por el jardín.

– O –

Akihiko tomó varias fotos de Tokio desde su lugar sobre una enorme roca. Desmond estaba sentado a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo de subir la pesada bolsa con todo su equipo.

-Siento haberte obligado a eso, sé que pesa lo suyo.

-Solo me estoy haciendo viejo. Los cuarenta no son tan buenos como parecen para los escaladores.

Aki rió.

-¿Has subido alguna montaña?

-No, aun no. Pero en verano haré tres montañas en los Andes. Para el año siguiente espero ir al Everest.

-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero Ryu se volvería loco.

-Si realmente quieres, puedo intentar convencerle. Me debe un favor enorme porque le ayudé a pasar un cargamento de armas a Siria para los rebeldes que ayudaban a los ejércitos occidentales.

-Te lo agradecería. Siempre que querido fotografíar desde la cima del mundo.

-Entonces decidido. En dos años estaremos escalando el Everest. A ver cómo se lo digo a Shaun...

Akihito volvió a reír. Adoraba la extraña relación entre Desmond y Shaun. Si no les conociera bien, diría que se odiaban.

-Shaun estará más que acostumbrado a que viajes por todo el mundo.

-La cuestión es que le prometí que iríamos juntos cada vez que uno de nosotros se fugara, pero él odia escalar.

-Por lo que he leído, en el Everest podría quedarse en el campamento base, no necesitaría escalar hasta la cima.

-Lo hablaré con él. Ahora centrémonos en ti. ¿Nervioso por la boda?

-Ni te imaginas. Aun sigo esperando que Asami decida que no soy tan importante como para rescatarme la próxima vez que me secuestren.

-Conozco a Asami, no dejará que haya una próxima vez. Y si la hay... removería cielo y tierra para matar a quien se haya atrevido a tocarte.

El fotógrafo se estremeció, no de miedo, lejos de eso. Le gustaba pensar que un hombre tan poderoso como Asami Ryuichi movilizaría a todo el mundo por él. De un modo extraño se sentía amado.

Hizo algunas fotos más. El sol por fin salió y ellos iniciaron el camino de bajada.

Desmond condujo de regreso al complejo de Asami a tiempo para reunirse con el resto en el desayuno.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?

-Bastante bien, he sacado unas fotos muy buenas y hemos llegado a un trato.

-¿Trato?

-Hablaremos de eso otro día. ¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy?

-Por la tarde iremos a recoger los yukatas y kimonos del sastre. Hasta entonces estamos libres.

-Perfecto. Asami, Mik, os espero en el despacho después del desayuno. Tengo una idea en mente.

Se levantó.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-No necesito más que un café negro. Y ahora mismo haré unos estiramientos y a la ducha. Nos vemos luego.

Desapareció por el pasillo. Shaun sonrió brevemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Shaun?

Miró a Rebecca.

-Solo recordaba algo. No he llegado a preguntar, ¿qué tal el vuelo?

-Largo y aburrido. ¿Cómo no os habéis aburrido vosotros?

Elijah sonrió.

-Hemos resuelto un asesinato.

-Cómo no... ¿Es que no podéis apartaros de los problemas?

-Los problemas persiguen a nuestra familia desde el principio. No es culpa nuestra.

-¿Quién fue?

-Abstergo a través de mercenarios.

-Es el quinto atentado contra vosotros este año.

-¿Quinto? ¿Dónde quedó el cuarto?

Shaun contestó.

-En una cena en Sevilla, envenenaron una botella de nuestro vino favorito. Por suerte no eran demasiado inteligentes y usaron un veneno con un olor distintivo. Desmond lo olió antes que pudiéramos probarlo.

-¿Lo habéis investigado?

-Todo cabos sueltos.

-¿Queréis ayuda?

-Por favor, Asami. Des ya lo tiene controlado. Ahora, si me disculpáis, hicimos una apuesta que pienso ganar.

Shaun se terminó el café y se marchó. Elijah sacudió la cabeza.

-Debería recordarles que ya no son adolescentes...

Rebecca sonrió.

-Déjales divertirse, Eli. Han tardado mucho en reunirse. Siempre que no volvamos a encontrarles en la cocina, todo irá bien.

-Creo que nunca me habéis contado eso.

-Y es algo que seguirás sin saber, si quieres permanecer en ese estado de perpetua inocencia con respecto a tus padres.

Tras el desayuno, Asami y Mikjail estaban en el despacho, esperando a Desmond. Cuando él llegó usaba unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta suelta de manga larga.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Os enseñaré a preparar unos cócteles especiales. Son cuatro y uno de ellos es el que le preparé a Shaun.

Caminó tras la barra y se movió con la habilidad de un buen coctelero. Asami y Mikjail se sentaron en los taburetes con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué de repente?

-Porque sé que encenderán los ánimos en esas noches aburridas. Anoche lo hizo con Shaun y conmigo y era solo un chupito. ¿Empezamos?

De la estantería cogió las botellas de vodka de vainilla y licor de fresa. De una botellera que se escondía tras la barra sacó una botella de champagne, que pidió que abriera Asami. También cogió unos botes de zumo de arándanos rojos y piña. Por último colocó tres fresas dentro de un cuenco.

De un cajón sacó dos medidores, uno de una onza y otro de media.

-Antes de que empecemos te aviso que no tengo la más mínima idea de mezclas.

-Lo sé, Asami, por eso debo esforzarme para que lo aprendas antes de tu noche de bodas. Akihito lo apreciará. Ahora atentos. Tomad nota si es necesario. Cogemos una cotelera del congelador y la ponemos en el protector. Después añadimos hielo, una onza y media del vodka y un poco de cada zumo. Lo agitamos bien para que todo quede mezclado. Después lo vertemos en una copa de vino o en una hurricane, aunque prefiero la de vino. Luego quitamos las hojas de una fresa y la añadimos junto a un chorro del champagne.

Apartó las manos de la copa terminada. Asami y Mikjail se miraron.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Beso de fresa. Ahora lo váis a preparar vosotros por turno. Mik, tú primero. Espera a que limpie esto...

Utilizó un pequeño fregadero para limpiar la coctelera y los medidores. Dejó la coctelera en el congelador y cogió otra. Mikjail tragó saliva cuando empezó, siguiendo las suaves instrucciones de Desmond. En realidad era bastante fácil.

Asami también lo consiguió.

Los tres bebieron sus cócteles tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál es el cóctel que más odias hacer?

-El margarita. He aprendido que las bodas que son precedidas por una despedida de soltero o soltera en la que se han bebido más de cinco margaritas termina en divorcio menos de un año después.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Pero en Nueva York siempre pasaba. ¿Vamos con el siguiente cóctel?

Cuando los dos asintieron, él dejó las copas en el fregadero y sacó otra vez el medidor de una onza, otras tres copas de martini y un pequeño calentador con un plato.

De la estantería sacó crema de cacao blanco, Frangelico y vodka. De algún lugar sacó una tableta completa de chocolate.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?

-Secretos de barman, Asami. Ahora mirad. Para este cóctel derretimos un poco de chocolate en un plato más grande que el diámetro de la copa. Luego bañamos el borde y lo ponemos a solidificar para darle un toque extra. Mientras tanto cogemos otra vez la coctelera y ponemos una onza de cada líquidos junto a un poco más de hielo. Agitamos bien y servimos cuando el chocolate esté solidificado. Por último añadimos un trozo de chocolate al fondo. Este cóctel es conocido como Beso de chocolate. Mik, tú primero, todos los pasos.

Volvieron a repetir el proceso con un cóctel más, llamado poción de amor. Mezclaron una onza de ron dorado, otra de licor de naranja, dos onzas de zumo de uva y un chorro de zumo de limón en la coctelera y sirvieron en un vaso old fashioned con un tirabuzón de piel de limón y una rodaja de naranja.

Y por fin llegó el chupito que había preparado para Shaun. Con cuidado sirvió el Grand Mariner, la crema irlandesa y el triple sec de forma que quedaran en estratos.

-Para esto necesitáis un pulso firme, pero sé que lo tenéis. De forma oficial se llama B53, pero popularmente se conoce como Screaming Orgasm.

Mikjail no dudó en reír.

-Así que por eso Shaun se sonrojó.

Desmond sonrió y apoyó los codos en la barra.

-No hay como un orgasmo en los juegos previos y como ya no tenemos la edad para resistir tanto...

Los tres compartieron una risa cómplice.

-¿Crees que podré tener todo esto en la suite del hotel?

-No váis a una suite.

-Creo que sí.

Desmond y Mikjail intercambiaron una mirada.

-Asami, nuestro regalo para vosotros son dos semanas en una villa en una isla griega y otras dos en un yate de lujo en las costas de Turkía.

-Chicos, de verdad que lo aprecio, pero no es necesario. Un hotel de lujo será más que suficiente.

-Tarde, ya está todo pagado y hemos hablado con tu piloto para que haga los trámites necesarios. Os espera un mes de vacaciones a solas.

Desmond indicó las copas con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Y me he asegurado de que tengas todo esto en la villa. Lo hice antes de venir aquí. Pero hazme un favor, ni una palabra de esto a Shaun. Le tengo preparada una noche romántica cuando volvamos a Sevilla.

-¿Me darías algunos consejos, Des?

-Tú llevas casado más tiempo que yo, Mik.

-Sí, pero lo más romántico que puedo hacer yo es atarme las manos a la espalda con un lazo en el cuello.

-Pues empieza por usar unas esposas que hagan menos daño a tus muñecas. Estoy hasta las narices de enviarte remedios naturales. Y para seguir, crea expectación. Luces bajas, velas aromáticas, una cena de salmón y espárragos u ostras... todo en vuestra misma habitación, dejando la cama en el campo visual para darle tensión al ambiente. Más no puedo decir. O sí... sí, como música una transcripción de Bach. Eli sabe más que yo de música clásica, pregúntale.

-Gracias, Des. Por enseñarnos a hacer los cócteles. Sabemos que nunca has enseñado a nadie.

Él sonrió brevemente.

-La coctelería es un arte, hacen falta años para aprender todos los trucos. Estas cuatro cosas no eran nada.

-Siento curiosidad, ¿qué vas a hacer hasta la noche?

-Ya pensaré en algo. Quizás moleste a Eli, pero seguramente siga trabajando en la gala benéfica. Una gala a la que tenéis la obligación de ir.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que odiamos la publicidad.

-Me niego a ser el único que sufre a los periodistas. Además, sois directores de sedes. Si preferís que os reemplace...

-¿Estás loco? Por fin hemos encontrado un negocio donde limpiar los sobornos sin tener que amenazar al director.

Asami se levantó del taburete.

-Pero es básicamente porque el director podría matarnos sin que nos demos cuenta de que estamos muriendo.

Desmond sonrió inocente. Visto de ese modo nadie imaginaría que era el Mentor de la Hermandad de Asesinos de Masyaf. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo resaltar el brazal de cuero con la hoja oculta atado a su antebrazo bajo la camiseta.

-He creado un veneno con el que ni siquiera lo notaréis. Un solo pinchazo y estaréis muertos al segundo siguiente. Y da la casualidad que ahora mismo llevo ese veneno dentro de la hoja oculta.

Mikjail se alejó prudentemente.

-En otra circunstancia preguntaría si estás loco, pero sé que es verdad, así que... mejor me voy a buscar a Fei. Nos vemos luego.

Huyó de la habitación intentando fingir que no lo hacía. Asami rió.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo puede dirigir la Bratva si ni siquiera puede ver tus faroles.

Desmond también rió.

-Es divertido darle miedo. ¿Por qué tú no caes?

-Porque yo juego al póker desde los cinco años y gano millones desde los dieciocho. Además estudio psicología en mis ratos libres. Y tú elevas ligeramente el lado derecho de los labios cuando mientes.

El Mentor volvió a reír.

-No puedo contra ti, Asami-respiró hondo-. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Shaun me matará si le dejo solo para organizar la gala y tú seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

-Sí, tengo que supervisar la entrega de un cargamento de armas. Será lo último que haga hasta después de la boda. Kirishima se encargará de todo.

-Al menos tú tienes a alguien de confianza. Yo no puedo confiar en que Elijah haga su trabajo, se distrae emasiado fácilmente.

-Problemas de genio, supongo.

Desmond asintió y empezó a limpiar todo lo que quedaba sucio en el pequeño lavabo. Tardó unos pocos minutos en terminar. Cuando lo hizo escribió algunas cosas que faltaban y que se deberían reponer para que uno de los sirvientes lo leyera. Era uno de sus secretos de barman. Uno que no le diría a Asami bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– O –

Helena aceptó el refresco que le dio Elijah.

-¿Quieres que cantemos después?

Los dos estaban en una habitación especial del complejo Asami. Todos se divertían cantando con una máquina de karaoke profesional.

-No sé... canto fatal.

-¿Has escuchado a Mik?

-Desmond, tu turno.

Desmond gimió, pero aceptó el micrófono. Se colocó en el escenario y revisó la lista de canciones disponibles. Una le llamó la atención más que ninguna otra, así que pulsó sobre el título.

La canción empezó con una suave melodía de piano, casi una canción de cuna. Desmond empezó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains within the sound of silence_

Una guitarra acústica se unió al piano, aun con la melodía suave.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

–

 _When my eyes were stabbed_

 _By the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

Un violín se unió a la melodía, que subió un tono junto a la voz de Desmond.

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs_

 _That voices never share_

 _And no one dare_

 _Disturb the sound of silence_

El sonido profundo de un tambor se unió también.

 _Fools, said I, you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach to you_

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

–

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon God they made_

 _And the sign flashed out it's warning_

 _In the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said_

" _The words of the prophets_

 _Are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls_

 _And whispered in the sound of silence"_

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos cuando bajó el micrófono. Elijah tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes cantar?

-Por favor, hijo, ¿de dónde crees que viene tu sentido musical? Porque te aseguro que tu madre no tenía ninguno.

Discretamente, Mikjail le pasó el dinero de la apuesta perdida a Shaun.

-Pero... ¿tú? ¿Cantar?

-Por si no lo sabes, algo que deberías haber notado, soy capaz de tocar la guitarra acústica. Tengo partituras por todos lados.

-Aunque ya he amenazado dos veces con quemarlas. ¿Por qué no lo he hecho aun?

Desmond volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Porque según recuerdo, tú y yo, Shaun, hicimos un trato. Yo dejaría de lanzar cuchillos a la pared de Davenport si tú no los quemabas.

-Ah, sí, por eso.

Fei se recostó mejor en el sofá.

-Des, necesitas un hobbie menos mortífero.

-Sé cómo lanzar un cuchillo sin dañar a nadie, Fei. Al contrario que tú.

Mikjail rió ligeramente cuando su marido se sonrojó.

Helena miró a su novio. Él seguía intentando aceptar el hecho de que había heredado sus dotes musicales de su padre.

-¿Elijah tiene algún botón de reinicio? Porque creo que su sistema central se ha bloqueado.

Rebecca rió por la comparación.

-Des, es tu hijo, ¿alguna idea?

-Tú eres la informática, ¿qué crees?

-Una sobrecarga de datos. Si fuera un ordenador lo reiniciaría, pero... ¿Qué tal si terminamos de sobrecargar su mente para sacarle de ahí? ¿Qué más secretos tienes escondidos?

-Ninguno que él no sepa. Le he enseñado a leer a las personas y un día se entretuvo en analizar todos mis gestos. Descubrió cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía.

-Menos el hecho de que sabes cantar.

-Por supuesto. No sería su padre si no pudiera ocultar al menos una cosa.

-¿De verdad que no tienes nada escondido?

-Déjame pensar...

Miró hacia el techo y frunció el ceño. Shaun suspiró.

-Esto va para largo. ¿A quién le toca?

-A Eli.

Desmond suspiró.

-Vale, plan B.

Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no empezamos siempre por el plan B?

-Porque entonces sería el plan A y no funcionaría-Desmond se agachó frente a su hijo-. Por favor, apártate, Helena. Y presta atención. Es un truco para sacar a un Miles de un estado como este.

Todos se apartaron. Desmond tomó aire y se aseguró de tener suficiente espacio.

Shaun buscó el botiquín, lo iban a necesitar.

-Elijah, he quemado el Manuscrito original de Altaïr.

Elijah golpeó a su padre. Él bloqueó el ataque con una llave de brazo. Su hijo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Odio cuando haces eso, papá.

Le soltó y retrocedió.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Es lo que yo llamo un defecto genético. Los Miles estamos muy conectados con nuestros antepasados, así que si se destruyera cualquier objeto o edificio que les perteneciera, nosotros haríamos todo lo posible por vengar esa destrucción. Es algo que solo pasa en nuestra familia.

-¿Solo por estar tan unido a los antepasados?

-La memoria genética es muy poderosa, Len. Sobre todo con unos antepasados como los nuestros, centrados en la lucha y en el conocimiento de la verdad. Es... realmente difícil de explicar. Mi padre lleva años reuniendo los datos, pero son demasiados para comprender su alcance total.

-De forma resumida, si uniéramos toda la capacidad de almacenaje en todos los dispositivos electrónicos del mundo, no sería ni un uno por ciento del total que estoy estudiando. Dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Porque alguien debe empezarlo. Planeo que las futuras generaciones con el ADN Miles continúen mi trabajo. Según mis cálculos, en unas veinticinco generaciones habremos reunido todos los datos y podremos empezar a formar una teoría.

Asami parpadeó sorprendido.

-Veinticinco generaciones... Diría que estás loco, pero recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que siempre piensas en cuatro dimensiones.

-No sería un físico si no lo hiciera. ¿Tienes bien el hombro, Eli?

-Solo te has pasado con la presión, pero está bien. A veces parece que solo tienes veinte.

-Alégrate, nuestra genética es impresionante. Altaïr luchó hasta sus noventa y Ezio se retiró a los cincuenta y dos, justo cuando estaba en su mejor momento.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que perseguirte incluso cuando tengas ochenta?

Shaun frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Probablemente yo le habría encadenado al sofá para que no mueva, así que no.

-A este ritmo me veo encerrado a los sesenta.

-Cincuenta si sigues saltando en paracaídas.

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, como me quedan diez años de libertad y ya he ganado la competición de karaoke, voy al bar a pedir algo más fuerte.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivar la puerta que se abrió repentinamente. Kirishima, el secretario de Asami, apareció.

-Señor, estamos bajo ataque. Una célula terrorista en busca de venganza por el final de la guerra siria.

Desmond suspiró.

-Ya recuerdo porqué estaba reticente de hacer mi vida pública...-miró a sus amigos-. ¿Venís? Esto es como lo que pasamos en Macao.

Asami, Mikjail y Fei asintieron.

-Kirishima, ocúpate de que esta zona es segura bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-Sí, señor.

Los tres líderes de mafias y el Mentor de la Hermandad salieron del edificio.

-¿Tu padre estará bien, Elijah?

-Más que bien. Yo me preocuparía más por los tontos que se pongan a tiro. Tiene los instintos de un soldado, los conocimientos de un anatomista y el pulso de un cirujano.

-Y para añadir un poco más a la mezcla ya de por sí volátil, le han enfadado.

Todos miraron a Shaun.

-¿Enfadado?

-Han atacado a alguien que considera parte de su familia. Eso no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Su sangre aun recuerda cómo asesinaron al padre y los hermanos de Ezio. Sangre italiana. Esto no va a acabar bien para ninguno de sus enemigos.

– O –

Desmond bostezó mientras miraba hacia el océano desde el avión. La ceremonia, tres días antes, había sido perfecta para ellos dos. Ahora regresaban a Sevilla en un vuelo comercial. Elijah y Shaun jugaban al ajedrez con un pequeño juego magnético y Helena leía uno de los libros que su novio había escrito sobre música.

-¿Tienes sueño, Des?

-He estado trabajando en desmantelar toda una red que intenta asesinarnos, ¿tú qué crees?

Shaun le acarició la nuca con cariño.

-Entonces duerme un poco.

Desmond se acomodó en su hombro de forma que Shaun aun pudiera seguir mirando el tablero.

-Por cierto, vas a perder en tres movimientos.

-Cállate. Intento superar los cuatro movimientos.

Desmond sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Elijah movió el alfil que le quedaba. Había sacrificado al otro para conseguir a la reina oponente. Shaun estuvo veinte minuto dándole vueltas a su siguiente movimiento antes de rendirse. Para entonces su marido ya se había dormido.

Decidió aprovechar ese momento para curiosear sus estudios sobre la memoria genética. También notó un archivo que nunca antes había visto. Estaba en un código que ni siquiera Elijah pudo descifrar cuando se lo enseñó.

-Es como un nuevo idioma, pero me suena muchísimo... ¿Lo habrá utilizado en otro archivo?

-Lo dudo. Y la cuestión es que también me suena mucho. Estoy seguro de que ya lo he visto antes-entonces recordó dónde-. El Manuscrito de Voynich. Este es el idioma de los Isu.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente. Nunca recuerdo que tu padre puede hablarlo al nivel de lengua materna. ¿Qué habrá escrito aquí?

Revisaron el archivo. Había páginas y páginas en el idioma Isu y lo que parecían cálculos de algo. No tenían ni una sola pista del contenido. Decidieron que si Desmond no les contaba el motivo, lo dejarían pasar.


	19. Viejos enemigos

_31 de diciembre de 2018_

 _Gala benéfica de Stellae_

–

Desmond se escondió de su "más ferviente admiradora", la hija de un banquero que solo buscaba crear la discordia entre él y Shaun para que se divorciaran y poder alcanzar la enorme fortuna de los Miles.

Callum Lynch, uno de los mejores Asesinos de toda la historia, le encontró tras uno de los árboles que decoraba el vestíbulo de Stellae.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esconderme de Barbara. ¿Has visto a Elijah por aquí cerca?

-La última vez que le vi estaba junto a la mesa de voluntariado.

Desmond asintió y miró alrededor.

-¿Y a Shaun?

-Junto a los farmacéuticos. Todos están en posición, si es lo siguiente que vas a preguntar.

-Gracias, Cal. Por cierto, tu espada está escondida bajo la mesa de subastas.

-Perfecto. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán?

-Camuflarán los disparos con las campanadas, así que prepárate.

Callum asintió y se acercó discretamente a la mesa de subastas. El hombre que la vigilaba era un Asesino encubierto que le señaló el lado en el que su arma favorita estaba escondida. Callum volvió a asentir.

Solo quedaba esperar.

Shaun sacó a Desmond de su escondite.

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que esa mujer se interponga entre nosotros.

Y para resaltar sus palabras, le abrazó por la cintura y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Desmond no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír e imitarle. Hablaron con unos invitados más y en secreto se prepararon para el ataque.

Otso Berg le había informado de un último intento de asesinato, aunque Gramática no había tenido nada que ver. Estaban jugando en la cuerda floja. Si no conseguían matar a Desmond, le darían un gran impulso en todo el mundo, pero si lo hacían la Hermandad quedaría arruinada. Era un riesgo que podían asumir.

Cuando todos se reunieron para las campanadas, los Asesinos se quedaron atrás, entre la multitud y las ventanas y puertas.

Con la primera campanada, todos los cristales se rompieron. Hubo gritos y chillidos. Los Templarios entraron con armas de fuego y completamente preparados para pelear. Los Asesinos se opusieron a ellos.

El que parecía el líder habló.

-Solo buscamos a Desmond Miles, el resto saldrá con vida si se entrega voluntariamente.

Desmond parpadeó.

-¿Otra vez intentando secuestrarme? Creo recordar que el último que lo intentó ahora está a seis pies bajo la tierra. Por mi propia mano.

-Señor Mies, por favor, no haga esto más difícil.

Shaun se colocó junto a su marido y se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

-Estáis en el nido del águila, los cuervos no tienen derecho a exigir nada. Y menos aun si amenazáis a nuestra Gran Águila.

Los Templarios retrocedieron. Pero Elijah y Callum ya bloqueaban su ruta de escape.

-¿Nunca habéis escuchado el dicho persa "nunca intentes matar al sha dos veces"? Significa que no debéis empezar una cosa si sabéis que no vais a acabarla-Elijah señaló hacia su padre-. Adelante. Él está ahí desarmado y vosotros tenéis armas de fuego. Un solo disparo y acabaréis con todo esto.

Uno de ellos fue lo bastante estúpido como para disparar. La bala nunca llegó a Desmond. Él había encontrado el Anillo del Capitán Kidd, el que creaba un campo de fuerza que protegía al poseedor de los ataques a distancia.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Intentas matarme, Elijah?

-Por supuesto que no, papá. Sé que hasta tus cincuenta eres casi invencible. Cincuenta y cinco si mantienes el régimen de entrenamiento militar.

-Yo voto más por los sesenta.

-Shaun, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

-Pero yo la he dado.

Elijah miró a sus padres.

-¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el protocolo para estas situaciones?

Todos los trabajadores de Stellae miraron a Desmond incrédulos.

-Des, no hay un protocolo.

-Perfecto.

Extendió su hoja oculta de forma que solo los Templarios la vieran. Ellos retrocedieron asustados. Nunca habían querido ir a esa misión. Recordaban bien lo que ese Asesino en concreto había hecho en la sede de Abstergo en Roma, así que en su propio territorio rodeado de sus aliados... Era una locura enfadar a la Gran Águila.

Una mujer cruzó los cristales rotos. Tenía la piel más pálida que alguien había visto alguna vez con el largo pelo negro y ojos de un azul irreal. Llevaba unas botas de tacón altas y un vestido corto ajustado de color gris perla.

Ella y Desmond se miraron cuando la mujer se detuvo junto al líder Templario.

-¿Han sido seis años, señor Miles?

-Seis años.

-Esto es solo una visita de cortesía. Me enteré de estos planes y pensé en venir a comprobar personalmente que seguías vivo después de tantos intentos. Te has vuelto un insecto muy difícil de matar.

Desmond guardó la hoja oculta y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es una habilidad que me ha costado generaciones perfeccionar.

La mujer le observó detenidamente.

-Te propongo un trato. Siento curiosidad sobre lo que podrás hacer mejor preparado. Te doy dos años, en ese tiempo no habrá ningún movimiento de ningún lado. Nos prepararemos para terminar esto de forma definitiva.

-Que sean tres años, hay algunas cosas que quiero terminar antes de enfrentarme a la muerte de nuevo.

-Bien, tres años. La espera será más dulce. Pero ten en cuenta que te mataré yo misma y será una muerte muy dolorosa.

-Será divertido verte intentarlo. Hasta dentro de tres años.

Ella hizo una reverencia irónica y chasqueó los dedos. Los Templarios se replegaron.

El murmullo se escuchó por toda la sala.

Shaun se giró hacia Desmond a tiempo de verle sacar una bola del tamaño de una canica del bolsillo. Pero reconoció el color dorado surcado por líneas de un resplandeciente azul.

-Desmond.

El Fruto volvió a su tamaño original justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Había un brillo extraño en los ojos avellana.

-Lo siento, Shaun, pero no existe otro modo.

Alzó el Fruto sobre su cabeza y las luces brillaron, cambiando la memoria de todos los presentes. Creerían que una explosión de gas había roto los cristales.

Desmond observó la expresión vacía de su marido y luego el Fruto, inocente en su mano.

-Cómo odio esta cosa...


	20. El Águila de Masyaf

Las palomas alzaron el vuelo cuando Malik pasó junto a ellas leyendo un libro. El Dai alzó la vista sorprendido y siguió su rastro hasta que su mirada se vio atraída por la hermosa águila blanca que sobrevolaba la cúpula.

Junto a esa misma cúpula vio a otra águila, una humana con una túnica de un irreal blanco, agachada al final de una plataforma donde los pájaros solían hacer sus nidos. sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que la distancia era demasiado grande como para que el Mentor la viera.

Pero Altaïr la vio, su apodo no era por nada. también sonrió y se puso la capucha antes de levantarse y extender los brazos a ambos lados, como un águila justo antes de alzar el vuelo. Se dejó caer hacia delante sin ningún temor.

 _Verano de 1191_

 _Fortaleza de Masyaf, Siria_

El despacho del Mentor era posiblemente la habitación con menos privacidad de toda Masyaf, pero los Asesinos se mantenían alejados de la reunión. Como cuando el Gran Maestro Altair Ibn-La'Ahad regresó a su misión en Jerusalén, completamente solo y manchas de sangre en sus túnicas blancas. El Mentor, Al Mualim, había observado su entrada desde la gran ventana con desaprobación.

Altaïr se inclinó brevemente cuando llegó frente a él.

-Altaïr.

-Mentor.

-Acércate. Háblame de tu misión. Confío en que hayas recuperado el tesoro templario.

El Asesino refleja encogerse, pero su voz no perdió la arrogancia de su rango.

-Sufrí un problema Maestro. Roberto de Sable no estaba solo.

-Nuestro trabajo nunca venta según lo esperado. Somos lo que somos porque estamos actualizados

-Esta vez no ha sido suficiente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-É él fallado.

Al Mualim se volvió frenético. Rodeó la mesa con pasos largos.

-¿El tesoro?

-Perdido.

-¿Y Roberto?

-Ha escapado.

La voz de Al Mualim dejó de ser tan paternalista.

-Te envío a ti, mi mejor hombre, para llevar a cabo la misión más importante que hemos realizado hasta ahora, ¿y te presentas aquí con disculpas y pobres escusas?

-Yo...

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni una palabra más!-se apartó de él con un aire decepcionado-. Esto no es lo que esperaba. Habrá que organizar otro equipo.

-Juro que lo encontraré. Iré a...

-¡No! No harás nada, ya has hecho suficiente. ¿Dónde están Malik y Kadar?

Altaïr bajó la mirada.

-Muertos.

Desde un lado de la estancia llegó un Asesino aun más ensangrentado que Altaïr, con el brazo izquierdo casi inútil colgando a su lado.

-No. Los dos no.

El Mentor se volvió hacia él con esperanza.

-¡Malik!

El Gran Maestro no se movió, paralizado por escuchar la voz que nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar.

-Al menos yo sigo vivo.

-¿Y tu hermano?

Malik fulminó con la mirada a Altaïr cuando respondió.

-Muerto. ¡Por tu culpa!

El otro Asesino por fin pudo reaccionar.

-Roberto me sacó de la sala. No podía volver. No pude hacer nada.

-¡Porque no quisiste hacerme caso! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado! Mi hermano... ¡mi hermano ahora estaría vivo! Tu arrogancia casi nos cuesta la victoria hoy.

Al Mualim reaccionó entonces. Pero por el motivo equivocado.

-¿Casi?

-Tengo lo que tu favorio no encontró. Ten, tómalo-un Asesino de un rango inferior entró con un cofre de madera-. Aunque me temo que he traído algo más que su tesoro.

Otro Asesino llegó.

-¡Mentor! ¡Nos atacan! Roberto de Sable está asediando el pueblo de Masyaf.

Al Mualim asintió.

-Así que quiere batalla. Muy bien, se la daremos. Ve, informa a los demás. Prepararemos la fortaleza-el Asesino se inclinó y se marchó a toda prisa-. En cuanto a ti, Altaïr, nustra discusión tendrá que esperar. Ve al pueblo, destruye a esos invasores y expúlsalos de nuestro hogar.

-Así lo haré.

Altaïr se inclinó y se fue por la escalera que no bloqueaba Malik. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a quien una vez fue su mejor amigo.

– O –

Altaïr respiró hondo, observando la plataforma de madera frente a él. Al Mualim tenía un plan y él solo podía obedecer después de lo que había causado. Más allá veía las montañas que rodeaban la fortaleza y el río de abajo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las voces de su Mentor y su mayor rival.

-¡Herejes! ¡Infieles! ¡Devolved lo que me habéis robado!

-¡No te pertenece, Roberto! ¡Márchate de aquí antes de que diezme todavía más tus filas!

-¡Estás jugando con fuego!

-¡Te lo aseguro, no es ningún juego!

-¡Que así sea! Traed al prisionero.

Altaïr escuchó el sonido de una espada matando a uno de sus hermanos, pero desde ahí arriba no podía hacer nada.

Solo le restaba obedecer.

-¡Vuestro pueblo está en ruinas y casi no os quedan provisiones! ¿Cuánto tardará tu fortaleza en rendirse? ¿Tus hombres te serán fieles cuando les falte la comida y no tengan agua?

-Mis hombres no temen morir, Roberto. Abrazan la muerte y la merecida recompensa.

-¡Bien! Entonces les daré lo que quieren.

Con esas palabras supo lo que esperaban de él, pero aun así esperó a escuchar la voz del hermano que estaba en la plataforma más cercana.

-Seguidme. Y hacedlo sin vacilar.

-¡Demostradle a ese loco que no conocéis el miedo! ¡En nombre de Alá!

Altaïr caminó por la plataforma, aun sin abrir los ojos. Sus pensamientos, que hasta ese momento bullían en su mente, se calmaron al sentir el viento jugando con sus túnicas. Él era el Águila de Masyaf, las alturas eran parte de su naturaleza. Escuchaba la sangre en sus oídos, la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Solo estaban él y la expectación de sentir la libertad de la caída.

Saltó.

El viento le abrazó como un viejo amigo cuando giró en el aire para aterrizar sobre su espalda en el montón de paja que había en un saliente de la montaña.

Escuchó un grito de uno de los otros dos Asesinos que habían saltado con él. El otro le silenció de inmediato.

-Me quedaré y le cuidaré. Sigue sin nosotros. Al final de esas vigas está la trampa. Actívala y acaba con esos Templarios.

Altaïr asintió sin pronunciar ninguna palabta. Encontró las vigas y caminó por ellas sin temor. Nunca había sentido miedo de estar a grandes alturas. Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás de la torre que había frente a la barbancana, trepó por la pared, usando los salientes y las fisuras entre las piedras.

La trampa era una gran cantidad de troncos, que aplastaron a los Templarios. Pero él miraba hacia las ventanas de la enfermería. Desde su lugar y con su gran visión, pudo ver que los médicos estaban terminando de vendar el brazo de Malik. El remordimiento le mordió el estómago.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que todo fuera un sueño.

– O –

Era plena noche cuando Altaïr caminó desde su habitación hasta la enfermería. No soportaba el silencio y la otra cama vacía.

Malik estaba dormido, la luz de la luna iluminando su piel bronceada y las vendas blancas envueltas alrededor de su pecho y brazo. Altaïr se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y respiró hondo antes de coger la mano ilesa de su amigo.

Sabía que le odiaba, por su culpa había perdido la sensibilidad de su brazo izquierdo, su rango y a su hermano. Kadar... habría sido un gran hombre, si la estupidez de Altaïr no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

-Malik, apenas si recuerdo cuándo nos conocimos. Siempre has estado a mi lado como mi mejor amigo. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño. Lo siento muchísimo... Haré todo lo que quieras que haga, mi rey. Mi alma es tuya, ahora y siempre.

Besó suavemente el dorso de la mano que sujetaba. Luego la dejó sobre la sábana y volvió a salir en silencio para merodear por las almenas. Esa noche no dormiría, reconsiderando toda su vida hasta ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Malik abrió los ojos. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Jamás perdonaría a ese hombre que una vez se atrevió a llamar su mejor amigo.

– O – Varios meses después – O –

Malik guió a los pocos Asesinos leales al Credo para encontrarse con Altaïr en la ascensión a la fortaleza. Llegaron a tiempo de salvarle de algunos partidarios de Al Mualim.

-¡Malik!

-Cuando te fuiste volví al Templo de Salomón. Encontré un diario en el que se decía que nuestro Mentor fue un Templario. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza, una cuarta parte del tesoro que recuperaste. Y los que no lo aceptan son sometidos a base de palizas.

-¿Y aun vas hacia arriba? Deberías haber huído.

-No puedo huir cuando esta Hermandad se hunde en la ruina y corrupción. Es el único mundo que conozco.

Malik asintió.

-Te ayudaremos. Mis hombres son fieles al Credo.

-Id por atrás, distraedles para que pueda entrar. Y recordad nuestro Credo.

-¿Tú estarás bien?

Altaïr apretó su agarre en la espada con pomo de águila.

-Estaré bien.

Los Asesinos se fueron, pero Malik le dedicó unas palabras más.

-Altaïr, lo que dije es cierto. No tengo nada que perdonar porque no eres el mismo hombre que entró conmigo en el Templo de Salomón. Demuéstraselo a todos protegiendo todo en lo que creemos.

Altaïr asintió, corriendo hacia la fortaleza. Encontró poca resistencia y pudo noquear a los Asesinos en pocos golpes. Por primera vez en lo que parecían años, encontró la puerta a los jardines traseros abierta. La cruzó con cuidado y al instante tuvo que golpear a dos Asesinos más.

Al Mualim le miró impasible.

-Esperaba más de ti, Altaïr. Me has decepcionado.

-Esto no puede ser así, Mentor. Todo lo que me enseñaste...

-Tonterías. Déjate de sentimentalismos. Esta Hermandad estaba destinada al fracaso hasta mi llegada.

-Hay otros métodos que no implican matar a nadie inocente. ¿Es que el Credo no significa nada?

-Muchacho tonto. Eres un asesino, has matado a decenas de personas.

-Personas que merecían la muerte por lo que hacían a otros. Con sus vidas hemos salvado muchas otras.

-¿De verdad crees esas estupideces para niños? Crece, Altaïr.

Y envió a los seis Asesinos que le custodiaban a matarle. Altaïr se movió con fluidez, cortándoles el cuello con la hoja oculta. Al final quedaron solo él y el Mentor. Este tenía una expresión de furia. El Gran Maestro extendió el brazo izquierdo con la hoja oculta para evitar que más sangre manchara su túnica, aunque a esas alturas no tenía esperanzas de salvarla.

-Parece que me enseñaste bien, _Mentor_.

Un toque de burla tiñó su voz. Al Mualim cogió su propia espada y se lanzó a por él con una agilidad impropia de un anciano.

Altaïr se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Consiguió encontrar un hueco entre todos los ataques para desarmar al hombre y le colocó su propia espada al cuello. Justo en ese momento llegó Malik con cuatro Asesinos.

-¿Altaïr?

-Llevadle a los calabozos. Y también a los que le siguieron. Ya es hora de renovar toda la Hermandad desde sus cimientos.

Dos Asesinos se llevaron a Al Mualim, no, había sido despojado de su título así que le llamarían de nuevo Rashid.

Malik se acercó a él y miró las múltiples heridas que había recibido.

-Esas son más de las que habrías conseguido luchando en el ascenso hacia la fortaleza.

-Antes de matar a Roberto me enfrenté a veinte de sus hombres. En el camino desde Arsuf me encontré con varias patrullas y en la entrada del pueblo me dispararon flechas bajo las órdenes de Abbas. Conseguí quitar las astas, pero las puntas siguen dentro.

Malik hizo un gesto hacia los dos Asesinos que quedaban.

-Llevad al Mentor a la enfermería. No podemos permitir que muera ahora.

-Enseguida, señor.

Altaïr agradeció el apoyo de ambos, pero se había sorprendido por su repentina ascensión a Mentor. Y más aun de que nadie se opusiera.

-Yo me encargo de organizar todo hasta que estés bien, Altaïr.

-Gracias, Malik.

Malik observó su marcha. Luego salió al patio, donde estaban todos los Asesinos que habían sido amenazados por Rashid y su reinado de tiranía. Los que aceptaron su gobierno estaban en los calabozos. Muchos Asesinos estaban heridos, otros inconscientes. Solo seis habían muerto, los que estaban en el patio de atrás. Era una gran prueba de la habilidad de Altaïr.

Habló con todos y ellos le contaron los cambios que había sufrido Rashid desde que llegó el tesoro. También les preguntó si se oponían a que Altaïr fuera su Mentor. Nadie lo hizo, es más, estaban encantados con la idea.

Por fin pudo ir a la enfermería. Uno de los médicos le informó fuera de la puerta sobre las heridas del nuevo Mentor en voz baja.

-Se recuperará pronto, es joven y fuerte.

Malik asintió y entró en la misma habitación donde él se quedó durante su convalecencia. Altaïr estaba despierto, descansando en el gran número de almohadas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me han dado todo tipo de calmantes, así que por ahora me va bien. ¿Y los Asesinos?

-Aturdidos por esto. Ha sido demasiado rápido.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Rashid?

-Lo que creas conveniente. Ahora eres el Mentor.

Altaïr asintió lentamente. Se volvió hacia la ventana.

-Deberíamos ejecutarlo como a un traidor junto a los demás, pero... eso nos pondría a su nivel.

-Les daremos opciones. Esta noche les llevaré veneno, si por la mañana siguen vivos les enviaremos lejos en barco.

-Es lo más justo. ¿Te gustaría el puesto de Dai?

Malik sonrió.

-Al menos no será tan aburrido como en Jerusalén. Deberías descansar. Necesitamos a nuestor Mentor en su plenas facultades.

Altaïr asintió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para descansar. Malik le quitó el pelo de la frente.

-Necesitaré un corte de pelo.

-Mañana me encargo, como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Gracias, Mal.

-Duérmete, Altaïr.

Ni siquiera intentó ocultar la sonrisa. Esperó a que el nuevo Mentor se quedara dormido antes de salir y volver a atender a todos los Asesinos. Esperaba que los encerrados en los calabozos aceptaran el veneno.

– O – O – Treinta y seis años después, 1227 – O – O –

Altaïr caminó pesadamente hacia la tumba de su mejor amigo. María, su esposa, fue con él.

-Se acabó. Han matado a Sef, han matado a Malik. Ahora les mataré a ellos.

María le observó.

-¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías?

-No. Y es lo único de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

-Hay... algo que debo confesarte. Malik y yo nos intercambiamos los anillos.

Altaïr la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije lo que sentías por él antes de irnos a Mongolia. Él prometió golpearte cuando regresaras, pero... Al menos habéis estado casados durante diez años.

-Y tú con Asha. Sé que realmente la amabas, es el motivo por el que nos casamos. Si lo hubiera sabido.

María le entregó un cuchillo.

-Entonces véngale. A él y a tu hijo. Y yo estaré a tu lado en cada momento. Me protegiste cuando los Templarios me trataban como la "mujer" de Roberto, quisiste a su hijo como si fuera tuyo. Me diste esperanza cuando nadie más lo haría casándote conmigo. Venga a Sef, venga a Malik y recupera la Hermandad.

Altaïr cogió el cuchillo.

-Juro que acabaré con el traidor de Abbas. No debí haberle dejado vivir.

Se puso la capucha y olvidó todo lo que sabía sobre la vejez. La ira le hacía joven de nuevo. Caminó hacia una casa en concreto. Dos mujeres jóvenes exactamente iguales le miraron desde la puerta. Sus ojos dorados eran su característica más notable.

-Abuelo Altaïr.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda, Anisa, Zaira. Habéis sido entrenadas, pero no podéis poner vuestras actividades en práctica. Y quiero demostrar que las mujeres son incluso mejores que los hombres en esto.

-Dinos qué hacer.

-Acompañadme a matar a Abbas. Si voy solo no podría ni acercarme a la puerta.

Las dos sonrieron, unas sonrisas gemelas igual de maliciosas.

-Usaremos las hojas ocultas de papá y tío Malik. Nos colaremos por ambos laterales y noquearemos a todos los que podamos.

Ambas le abrazaron, entraron en la casa y volvieron a salir a toda velocidad. Altaïr nunca había conocido a dos mujeres mejor preparadas para ser Maestras Asesinas.

Miró al techo, el águila blanca le observó desde su lugar entre la madera cubierta de paja. Ese águila había estado en Masyaf desde que tenía memoria.

-He vuelto, vieja amiga, y no pienso marcharme hasta que la sangre de Abbas llegue al fondo del valle.

Empezó a caminar hacia la fortaleza. Anisa y Zaira, las hijas gemelas de Sef y sus propias nietas, eran más que capaces de matar a Abbas, pero su vida le pertenecía.

Cada Asesino con el que se cruzaba estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Las gemelas eran aterradoramente buenas. Abbas estaba en la puerta principal, con el cuello entre las espadas de las dos hijas de Sef. Las había subestimado.

-Abbas, se acabó. La Hermandad no debe ser para que uno solo se beneficie.

-Mentiste sobre mi padre. Él fue un buen hombre y nunca sería capaz de suicidarse.

-Pero lo hizo. No soportó que mi padre se entregara para salvar su vida.

-¡Mientes!

Altaïr se adelantó para apuñalarle en el esternón.

-Nos veremos en la otra vida.

Dejó caer el cuerpo. Anisa y Zaira le defendieron cuando algunos leales a Abbas intentaron matarle. El águila blanca también le defendió con sus garras.

Altaïr solo miró al cielo.

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto sin ti, Mal.

– O – Treinta años después, 1257 – O –

Tazim Al-Dayf, el único hijo de Malik, observó al anciano Mentor. Sabía de su historia con su padre, del amor que compartían.

-¿En qué piensas, tío Altaïr?

-En el Credo. En esta Hermandad. En todo y nada.

-Abarcas demasiado, creo.

Altaïr sonrió.

-He pasado toda mi vida protegiendo esta Hermandad y debo ser yo quien termine con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Imagina la historia como un libro. Los Asesinos somos solo una página y debemos pasar de ella.

-Eso sería como... terminar con la Hermandad.

-Ya es hora. Los europeos tomaron Jerusalén y dudo que podamos recuperarlo. Estamos rodeados y nuestras fuerzas están cayendo. Abbas les dejó ganar demasiado terreno. Lo único que podemos hacer es disolver la Hermandad.

-Pero... has luchado toda tu vida por esta Hermandad.

-Y por eso mismo debo terminar con ella. Fuimos creados para oponernos a los Templarios y ellos han empezado a ser perseguidos por todos debido a sus actos... contrarios al Vaticano. No volverán a Tierra Santa. No somos necesarios.

-Pero, tío... Sería tirar toda una vida de trabajo. ¿Qué haremos todos nosotros?

-Os adaptaréis, los Asesinos siempre lo hemos hecho. Recuerda el Credo, Tazim. Tu padre te lo explicó bien.

Tazim bajó la mirada, como cada vez que le hablaban de su padre.

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. Implica que no debemos dejarnos coaccionar por la ley o la moral que otros establecen por nosotros y que debemos convivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos, sean cuales sean. Nacemos libres y nadie tiene el poder de quitarnos esa libertad si no lo permitimos.

-Exacto-Altaïr cogió una pieza de ajedrez negra de la mesa, un alfil-. Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. Ese Credo ha regido mi vida y siempre pensé en él como tú acabas de definirlo. Pero he encontrado otro significado aun más profundo. Al fin y al cabo no hay mayor mentira que una que incluso el mismo mentiroso cree.

Tazim no entendió lo que quería decir, pero no preguntó.

-Deberías descansar, tío. Anisa y Zaria me matarán si te cansas demasiado.

Altaïr sonrió al pensar en sus nietas. Las dos estaban felizmente casadas y Zaria esperaba a su primer hijo. Pero el anciano Mentor sabía que no llegaría para ver su nacimiento y dicho nacimiento sería ese mismo mes.

– O – Unos días después – O –

Darim, el hijo mayor de Altaïr, y Tazim estaban frente a las puertas de la Biblioteca. El mismo Altaïr estaba con ellos.

-Proteged a vuestras familias en el viaje hacia Egipto, es peligroso.

-Lo haremos.

Tazim miró a Darim.

-¿No vienes, tío?

-Soy demasiado viejo, Tazim. Además, soy el Mentor, debo terminar mis días aquí donde empezaron.

-¿Pretendes morir solo?

-Por supuesto que no. Mientras alguien me recuerde siempre viviré.

-Papá...

Darim le abrazó con fuerza.

-Vivid bien y nunca os sometáis a nadie. Ni Malik ni yo lo permitiríamos.

-Lo haremos. Te queremos, tío Altaïr. Y jamás te olvidaremos.

Poco después se fueron, dejando un Altaïr solo en la Biblioteca. El respiró hondo antes de cerrar las puertas que solo estaba abierto desde fuera. Caminó despacio hacia las sillas que tenían en el centro, apagando las velas del pasillo.

Se dejó caer en una de ellas pesadamente y miró hacia el espacio. Creyó la sombra de su querido Malik.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme que haya tardado tanto en reunirme contigo, _habibi_ .

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y exhaló su último aliento.


	21. Días de rodaje

_2 de febrero de 2019_

 _Fortaleza de Masyaf, Siria_

–

El tono de una videollamada sorprendió a todos mientras se preparaban para empezar el rodaje. Desmond, en la túnica blanca del Maestro Asesino, se inclinó sobre su ordenador. El ceño fruncido de Elijah le llamo la atención.

- _¿Has cambiado la contraseña de entrada al laboratorio del sótano?_

-Hola, hijo. Sí, estamos bien. Sí, ha nevado un poco, pero ahora hace calor, gracias por interesarte.

- _Papá, no estoy para bromas. Necesito el tamiz molecular y has bloqueado el laboratorio._

-Dentro hay un experimento sensible al tiempo.

- _¿Un experimeto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará?_

-Aun le quedan unos meses.

- _¿Qué tipo de experimento_ _es para que lleve meses_ _?_

Desmond ignoró la pregunta.

-Si vas a usar el tamiz molecular, lo moví al laboratorio del patio de atrás para que no necesitaras entrar en el del sótano.

- _Gracias, al menos es algo. ¿Có_ _m_ _o va por allí?_

Shaun sonrió cuando Desmond gimió. Él no estaba en la escena, así que usaba sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa.

-Maldita genética que nos ha hecho tan parecidos...

Shaun decidió intervenir. Giró la pantalla hacia sí mismo.

-Como tu padre te ha dicho antes, la nieve nos ha impedido rodar hasta ahora. Ya sabes que todo esto empezó en verano. Hemos aprovechado para centrarnos más en las mentalidades de todos los personajes. Creo que entiendo la postura de Malik con respecto a los hombres de vuestra sangre.

- _Sabes que Malik también lleva nuestra sangre, ¿verdad? Está entre nuestros antepasados._

-Es uno de los menos locos. También explicaría esos breves momentos en los que los dos estáis tranquilos sin pensar en física, química, lenguas muertas o cualquier otra estupidez de esas.

Padre e hijo saltaron en defensa de su trabajo, haciendo reír a Callum y Akihito. El japonés estaba preparando el dron para algunas tomas.

- _¡_ _Retira esa herejía_ _!_

-¡Es arte, Shaun!

-Es tan divertido y fácil molestaros.

Los dos le fulminaron.

-Empieza a buscar otro hobbie, _malkaa_. ¿No dijiste algo sobre unos cursos de arqueología en Baelo Claudia?

-Ni siquiera intentes cambiar de tema, Desmond Miles. Y tú, Eli, creo que tienes algunas cosas que decirnos.

- _¿Cosas?_

-Sí, algo sobre una llamada de Rebecca después de que tuviera que recogeros a mitad de camino de Granada.

- _Eso fue..._

Desmond inclinó la silla para poder ver a su hijo en la pantalla.

-Elijah, no intentes negarlo, todo tiene pinta de escapada romántica de fin de semana. Sobre todo porque has cargado a mi tarjeta una cena en un italiano, lo que no me molesta pagar si es por un buen motivo.

Elijah se rindió. No había quien se opusiera a su padre.

- _Aniversario de_ _seis_ _meses que coincidió con el cumpleaños de su prima en Granada._ _El coche tuvo un fallo_ _a mitad del camino._

-¿Entonces no fue la gasolina?

- _Yo no cometo errores de principiantes_ _como otros._

Shaun no dignificó eso con una respuesta.

-De todas formas, la contraseña del laboratorio del patio no ha cambiado. Y ni siquiera intentes entrar en el del sótano. Es una frase elegida al azar entre todas las memorias de nuestros antepasados con una probabilidad de una entre un trillón de que aciertes. Sobre todo porque la traduje a un idioma que no pienso decir.

Elijah gimió.

- _Porfa, papá._ _Sabes que odio no saber nada y siempre compartimos los datos de nuestros experimentos._

-Este es diferente. Prácticamente estoy rezando para que funcione como espero que lo haga y sabes que la religión no me va más allá del arte.

- _¿Una pista?_

Desmond lo pensó seriamente.

-Nuevos materiales aplicados a la bioquímica anatómica. También intento desarrollar una fuente de energía basada en la relación entre elementos periódicos inestables al encontrar la estabilidad. Por desgracia, según los cálculos que hice, solo conseguiría resultados un año después de establecer todo.

- _¿Y no necesitas que lo supervise?_

-Elijah, lo diré una sola vez más, ¿de acuerdo? Ni se te ocurra intentar meterte en ese laboratorio por ningún medio o juro que destruiré el disco duro de tu ordenador.

- _Bien, lo has dejado brutalmente claro. Menudo padre..._

-Tal padre, tal hijo. Llevo años diciéndolo.

-Shaun, no otra vez.

- _Papá, no ayudas._

-¿Veis por qué digo que es muy fácil molestaros? Solo hace falta conocer a uno para conocer al otro. Helena lo hará dentro de unos cuantos años. ¿No, Des?

-Le doy dos años, sobre todo si celebran los seis meses.

-Tú y yo nos casamos al día siguiente de prometernos y no celebramos los medios aniversarios.

-Te recuerdo que te propusiste después de golpearme y que aquello fueron diferentes circunstancias. Ya sabes, gente intentando matarme y eso.

- _Por muy agradable que sea escucharos discutir por decimoquinta vez ese mismo tema, voy a colgar. Si el tamiz molecular está disponible, voy a utilizarlo ahora. Nos vemos cuando regreséis._

-Cuidado con el nitrógeno líquido, Eli. No queremos otro accidente como aquel.

- _Gracias por recordar todos mis errores, papá. Es algo que nunca fallará en tu mente._

-Es parte de mi trabajo, hijo. Saluda a las chicas de nuestra parte.

Terminó la llamada pulsando una tecla.

-En serio, Des, rebosas amor de padre.

-No es culpa mía, él insistió en ser más independiente cuando recibió su primer doctorado. Y ello lleva todas las consecuencias de ser un adulto, como que tus padres te recuerden tus errores cada vez que puedan. ¿Estamos listos?

El director asintió. Todos se prepararon para grabar la primera escena de un salto de fe de toda la película. Una cámara en un carril estaba preparada tras la plataforma y el dron rodaría desde el exterior.

Desmond se colocó la capucha y se colocó frente a la plataforma. En el puente y las murallas estaban todos los demás actores y extras. Escuchó el murmullo de las voces de ambos y reconoció algunas líneas de los recuerdos del Animus. Cuando escuchó su pie, caminó despacio por la plataforma. El dron grabó su salida desde abajo. Querían crear aun más expectación en la escena.

En el borde se detuvo un solo instante, el suficiente como para respirar. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas.

Y saltó.

Los otros dos usaban unos arneses especiales para frenar su caída, pero él no. Él realizó un auténtico salto de fe. El dron se movió con él, grabando la belleza de su movimiento en el aire. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse hasta que aterrizó en el montón de telas, cojines y paja.

-¡Y corten!

El director había tardado un poco en sobreponerse de la belleza de las imágenes de la pantalla. Si la película empezaba de ese modo, iba a ser un auténtico éxito en taquilla.

– O –

Todos estaban cenando, un par de meses después de iniciar el rodaje, cuando el director preguntó lo que todos pensaban.

-Desmond, dijiste que habías cambiado muchas cosas en el guión. ¿Como qué?

-Por ejemplo... la relación de ambos. Era el secreto peor guardado de toda la Hermandad. Y la relación entre sus esposas, María y Asha, igual.

-¿Y por qué no está en el guión?

-Porque ya he visto bastantes escenas entre ambos dentro del Animus y con el efecto sangrado. No es nada agradable considerando que son mis antepasados.

Shaun bufó.

-Y lo dice el hombre que ha traducido e ilustrado sus manuscritos.

-No he oído ninguna queja de tu parte.

-Malik tampoco se quejó en su momento y con razón.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente y volvió a la conversación.

-También hay alguna información menor y un par de conversaciones. La herida de Malik también le costó el brazo, se lo amputaron sobre el codo. Anisa y Zaida estaban en Italia cuando sucedió eso, Darim se reunió con ellas cuando se fue de Masyaf.

-¿Y por qué se dice Egipto?

-Porque Tazim sí fue a Egipto. Pero lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día... fue algo que no quedaría nada bien en una película y la alargaría aun más.

-¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?

-Abbas mató a María cuando fueron a hablar con él para pedirle explicaciones y Altaïr tuvo que huir junto a Darim durante años. Viajaron por toda Asia, aprendiendo sobre la pólvora y fabricando un pequeño cañón que incorporó a la hoja oculta. Regresó a Masyaf a los setenta y dos años para vengar la muerte de su esposa, su hijo y el amor de su vida y recuperar la Hermandad. Veinte años después murió en la Biblioteca.

-Has hecho una mueca cuando has dicho su edad.

Shaun rió ligeramente. Desmond realmente odiaba ese número.

-Mira, no creo en el destino ni nada de eso, pero toda mi vida se ha regido por el número setenta y dos. Siempre tenía tres días para completar misiones, setenta y dos días antes de que intentaran matarme maté a una amiga en defensa propia y si pienso un poco seguro que encuentro más ejemplos por ahí.

El actor que hacía de Abbas se unió a la conversación entre el director y Desmond.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo el guión. El Credo se menciona muchas veces, pero solo se pronuncia en una conversación, cuando Altaïr le dice a Tazim que debe disolver a la Hermandad. E incluso en ese momento la explicación se deja en el aire.

Desmond suspiró y se reclinó contra la pared.

-Como físico teórico, puedo darte una pista. La navaja de Ockham. La respuesta correcta es siempre la más simple.

Fue el actor que hacía de Tazim quien lo entendió.

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. La conversación es falsa. Altaïr... no disolvió a la Hermandad. Ellos se escondieron, ¿no?

Shaun sonrió ligeramente. Había sido él quien escribió esa parte en concreto.

-¿Quién sabe? La historia la escriben los vencedores y creo recordar que las Cruzadas las ganaron los cristianos.

-Pero con el Animus se puede saber la verdad.

Miró a su marido.

-Me debes una cena en París, menos de tres meses.

-No, _tú_ me debes la cena romántica. Yo aposté por dos meses exactos.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Y ahora qué?

Desmond se levantó con un gemido. Demasiada escalada por un día.

-Ahora contamos la verdad, que es justo el motivo de esta película.

-¿Lo es? Fue tu idea.

-Técnicamente fue idea de Elijah. Pondré el proyector, querrás utilizar mi árbol genealógico.

-Es siempre mucho más fácil. La historia está en tu sangre.

-Estoy empezando a odiar esa frase...

Desmond desapareció por la puerta. Todos se volvieron a Shaun.

-¿Es verdad, entonces? ¿No desaparecieron?

-No desaparecimos, simplemente nos escondimos a plena vista.

-¿Nos?

-Soy Consejero, uno de las rangos superiores. Por encima de mí están los Maestros, los Grandes Maestros y el Mentor. Es horrible que tu propio hijo sea tu superior, por no hablar de tu marido, aunque con Desmond es diferente. Prácticamente toda su familia es considerada la "realeza" dentro de la Hermandad. Solo nos falta empezar a llamarle _majestad_ y ya casi no tenemos sitio en casa con nosotros y su ego.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shaun ni siquiera se sorprendió de que no cuestionaran más sobre la existencia de la Hermandad.

-Prácticamente todos los Grandes Mentores de la historia son sus antepasados. Gracias a ellos no perdimos la guerra contra los Templarios. Desmond va por el mismo camino, limitando sus opciones y poniéndonos por primera vez por delante en esta guerra milenaria. No sé si por ser un genio o por genética... Apostaría por la genética, pero perdería. Nunca gano contra Des y la única vez que lo hice fue por algo que salía mal para nosotros.

Suspiró recordando aquel incidente en Davenport con un oso. Los dos estaban relajándose junto al río cuando un oso llegó. Desmond dijo que no atacaría y Shaun que sí. El resultado fue de ambos corriendo para salvar sus vidas y su marido gritándole que nunca ganara una apuesta.

-¿Por qué os escondisteis?

-Nos escondemos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Esa siempre ha sido una de nuestras máximas. Hemos movido la historia, tirando de los hilos tras el escenario. Lo hemos hecho así desde nuestra fundación en Alejandría. Son más de dos milenios actuando del mismo modo y no nos ha fallado-recibió un mensaje en el móvil-. Vayamos al jardín, Desmond ya ha instalado el proyector.

Todos fueron a una de las plataformas inferiores del jardín trasero de la fortaleza. Desmond estaba en una mesa a un lado, trabajando en su tablet de dibujo digital. Shaun vio lo que hacía mientras buscaba el mando del proyector. Se sonrojó y no comentó nada.

-¿Qué has contado?

-Lo mínimo necesario.

-Por cierto, este invierno lo pasaremos en Londres.

-¿Y eso?

-Sé que hace mucho que no ves a tus padres o tu hermana. Literalmente años. Y ya que vamos por delante, podríamos cambiar un poco las normas para todos los Hermanos. Yo tengo suerte porque toda mi familia es de la Hermandad, pero hay personas como Diego o tú que no.

-Es una gran idea. Seguimos hablando luego. Voy a explicar la historia de tus antepasados otra vez.

-¿Debería empezar a pagarte el sueldo de secretario?

-Inténtalo, Miles, y olvídate de ese dibujo.

Desmond sonrió y observó cómo Shaun empezaba de nuevo la explicación sobre la Hermandad. Cerró el dibujo que estaba terminando y abrió un nuevo archivo completamente en blanco. Imitando el característico trazo del lápiz, creó un retrato de Shaun. La suave luz del proyector brillaba en sus gafas.

Firmó en la esquina y empezó a idear una máquina para pasar ese dibujo al papel real, pero sin necesidad de fotocopiarlo.

-¡Desmond Malik Miles!

Levantó la mirada alarmado. Solo necesitó un vistazo a la expresión enfadada de su marido y al nombre que aparecía en la pantalla para saber que estaba en graves problemas.

-¿Sí, _malkaa_?

-¿Tienes alguna explicación de que mi antepasado aparezca en tu línea de sangre?

-¿De mi respuesta depende mi noche?

-Ni lo dudes.

No lo dudaba. Dejó la tableta en la mesa y se levantó cogiendo un guante especial que había diseñado Elijah. Odiaba usar el mando.

-Veamos... ya he dicho que Tazim viajó a Egipto, pero se quedó en Damasco unos años más. Allí conoció a una mujer, la hija ilegítima de uno de los Cruzados. Se enamoraron y se casaron. Tuvieron dos hijos, la mayor Ashana, es mi antepasada directa, pero el menor, Kadar, es tu antepasado. Sus descendientes lucharon en la Conquista de la Península Ibérica y cuando los cristianos expulsaron a los árabes, huyeron a Francia, donde el miembro más reconocido de tu familia luchó en la Revolución Francesa. Tuvo un hijo ilegítimo con una Templaria. Ese hijo fue enviado a Gran Bretaña por su propia seguridad. Su hija se casó con un Hastings y fue la primera de su sangre con ese apellido.

»Desde ella solo nacen varones. Salvo el aprendiz de Jacob Fryre, Arnold Hastings. Tuvo dos hijos. El mayor, Albert, se casó muy joven y tuvo solo un hijo. La menor, Susane, fue atraida a los Templarios a través de su marido. Le encargaron una misión para acabar con uno de los Maestros de aquel entonces. Resultó que el objetivo era su hermano y solo lo descubrió después de disparar. Se volvió loca, asesinó a su marido y entró en un convento haciendo un voto de silencio.

»El hijo de Arnold dejó la Hermandad por petición de su padre, quien le escribió una carta en su testamento. Tampoco le contó nada a su hijo y desde él todos fueron civiles. Hasta ti.

Shaun se dejó caer en un cojín muy mullido.

-Estás diciendo... que no solo soy descendiente de Malik... ¿si no también de Arno Dorian y Élise de la Serre?

Desmond asintió.

-Eres tan importante como yo en la historia de la Hermandad, por eso lo oculté. No necesitaban más munición para intentar matarte.

-Pero... me he hecho muchísimas pruebas de ADN. Rebecca lo sabría.

-FdE3. Y no diré más del asunto ahora. Lo hablamos luego.

Miró la pantalla e hizo un gesto con el guante que mostró todo su árbol genealógico en el idioma de cada persona. Buscó una en concreto y borró de la lista ese y todos sus ascendientes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Evitarme dormir en la Biblioteca el resto de la filmación y tener que mudarme con Elijah cuando regresemos a Sevilla. O que me tires por el acantilado, lo que veo más probable. Aun recuerdo nuestras primeras conversaciones.

-Dejaré pasar eso, pero esta noche duermes en la Biblioteca.

Desmond suspiró. Sabía que no se libraba de eso, así que estaba preparado. Le tocaba una noche despierto hablando con Altaïr. Tenía mucho que planear, pero al día siguiente estaría agotado y no podría escalar en las escenas. Ademas empezaba a hacer calor... Gracias a su genética podría soportarlo mejor, pero el resto no tendría esa suerte.

-Iré a buscar un saco de dormir. Y muchísimas almohadas.

-Agradece que haya de sobra.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que es dormir en el lugar donde murió tu antepasado? Puede que incluso su fantasma esté rondando por aquí...

-¿Tienes miedo de los fantasmas? ¿El hombre que trepó por un rascacielos en construcción sin cuerdas de seguridad y se tiró desde lo más alto?

Desmond sabía reconocer sus derrotas.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Si mañana no salgo, me gustaría que no hubiera flores en mi funeral.

-Deja de ser tan dramático, Miles. No es la primera vez que duermes allí.

Se encogió de hombros y recogió su tablet. Quizás podría resolver el problema de recomposición de ADN entre especies... antes de organizar la próxima guerra con Altaïr e intentar dormir un poco. Con suerte no soñaría _otra vez_ con una escena íntima o nacimiento de algunos de sus antepasados. Y si lo hacía, por favor que no fuera desde la perspectiva de una mujer, ya estaba bastante traumatizado.

– O –

Un coche todoterreno llegó a Masyaf a media mañana. Shaun reía mientras Desmond se quejaba del picor de la barba postiza que le pusieron. Iban a empezar a grabar la escena en la que Altaïr decidía disolver la Hermandad.

Karla Miles sonrió al verlo.

-¿Mamá?

-Mírate, eres exactamente igual a Altaïr. Casi diría que su gemelo.

Se abrazaron con cariño. Karla había desaparecido después del funeral de William y no se había puesto en contacto con nadie.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Aquí y allá-sus ojos relucieron-. He encontrado un Templo femenino donde me han enseñado nuevas técnicas de lucha.

-Es genial-Desmond bajó la voz-. ¿Cómo estás?

Karla sonrió triste.

-Supongo que debí prepararme mejor para esto. Siempre existía el riesgo de no volver, pero él era el Mentor...

-Por si te sirve de algo... él murió por nosotros y la Hermandad. Fue un Asesino hasta el final.

La mujer asintió y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Ahora ve a grabar, te están esperando.

Desmond corrió a su posición y Shaun se colocó junto a Karla.

-Debiste haberme dicho que lo de viajar lo saca de ti.

Karla rió.

-Está en nuestra sangre. ¿Cómo ha ido la filmación?

-Sin problemas, salvo por el calor sofocante. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo debajo de esas túnicas negras?

-Son sorprendentemente frescas. Por algún motivo las utilizaban.

Rieron en silencio, no querían arruinar la grabación.

- _Os adaptaréis, los Asesinos siempre lo hemos hecho. Recuerda el Credo, Tazim. Tu padre te lo explicó bien._

-Desmond es un gran actor, nunca lo había notado.

-Bueno, tiene que serlo para mantener la ilusión de un empresario de éxito sin revelar que por las noches le gusta acechar a la gente y matar a los que se lo merecen.

En ese preciso momento el móvil de Shaun vibró avisando de un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrió y lo leyó con incredulidad.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Han nombrado a Desmond el hombre más atractivo del año. Quieren hacer una sesión de fotos aquí en Masyaf, según dicen _en su elemento_.

-¿Y si es una estratagema templaria?

-He pensado eso mismo. Pero quizás deberíamos investigarlo...

-Avisa a Rebecca y que investigue.

-Eso haré.

Envió un mensaje rápido a Rebecca, adjuntándole el correo y pidiéndole que investigara. Pocos minutos después recibió una respuesta.

 _Dessy ya me ha hecho investigarlo. Es legítimo. No preguntes. Cosas Isu._

-A veces odio a tu hijo, Karla. Es real.

-Entonces supongo que pronto tendremos por aquí a los fotógrafos.

La grabación terminó. Desmond no veía el momento de quitarse la barba, maldiciendo en árabe a quien la inventara.

-Desmond, a partir de este momento eres el hombre vivo más atractivo sobre la tierra.

-Me enviaron un mensaje sobre si estaría dispuesto a participar en el reportaje sobre los cinco hombres más atractivos del mundo, pero no pensé que estaría en el podio. ¿Qué mas dicen?

-Quieren venir aquí para hacer algunas fotos y que el periodista pueda hablar contigo para conocerte.

-¿Cuándo?

-Coincidirá con tu cumpleaños.

Desmond gimió y se revolvió el pelo, aunque era más por costumbre que otra cosa. Se lo había cortado, en contra de los deseos de todos, para la película.

-Y adiós a mis planes para nuestro aniversario.

-Siempre habrá otros.

-Y eres inteligente, Desmond, podrás seguir con tus planes sin que te molesten.

-Gracias por los ánimos, mamá. Ya idearé algo...

Callum se acercó entonces.

-Des, entrenamiento.

-¿En serio? Acabo de terminar de rodar la que posiblemente es la escena más complicada por el guión.

-Pero tú me dijiste que te obligara a entrenar. Mencionaste algo sobre no querer engordar.

Desmond gruñó ligeramente al recordarlo.

-Sí, desde que creamos Stellae he engordado tres kilos. Durante el rodaje, con tantas escaladas y peleas, he perdido uno.

Akihito se unió a la conversación en ese momento.

-¿En serio? Estás genial, Des. No tanto como Ryu, pero bastante bien.

-Créeme, he estado mejor.

-Puedo asegurarlo. Hace cinco años para no ir más lejos estaba aun más en forma.

Shaun recordaba aquel primer veintiuno de diciembre de forma agridulce.

-¿Solo han pasado cinco años?

-Ya son cinco.

El matrimonio intercambió una sonrisa. Callum hizo una mueca.

-Creo que ya sé porqué tengo un miedo patológico al matrimonio. Desmond, entrenamiento, ahora.

-Un día de estos te buscaré pareja, lo juro.

-Inténtalo y te castro.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-Inténtalo y te disparo a la rodilla.

Karla rió.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un auténtico Miles, Shaun.

Desmond consiguió besarle dulcemente antes de correr a cambiarse. Sabía las consecuencias de dejar esperando a Callum más de lo necesario.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo, Karla?

-Depende de cómo lo mires-la mujer le guiñó un ojo-. Y ahora creo que desharé mis maletas y bajaré al río. Hace un calor horrible y no tengo la edad para soportarlo.

Cogió su modesta bolsa de lona y su maleta resistente y se dirigió a su habitación, la que había compartido con Bill la primera vez que estuvieron en Masyaf. Desmond había previsto la ocasión de que su madre llegara por sorpresa.

Akihito habló con los demás cámaras sobre los mejores enfoques de las siguientes escenas. Pero cuando el actor principal salió con sus pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes. Callum le lanzó una espada, una real, pesada y con filo, y ambos se enfrentaron en un combate sin reservas. No golpeaban a muerte, pero luchaban por la primera sangre.

En entrechocar de sus espadas resonó por las antiguas paredes, triste recuerdo de los entrenamientos de Asesinos en ese mismo terreno.

Esa vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Callum ganó haciendo un ligero corte en el antebrazo. Pero su expresión de sopresa fue la que alertó a Shaun. No pudo hacer nada cuando Desmond dio un paso atrás llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Otra vez no...

Cayó de rodillas. Shaun y Karla corrieron hacia él. Ya estaba desmayado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El efecto sangrado. La última vez que pasó esto... fue en el Gran Templo.

-¿Tenemos que ponerle en el Animus?

-No, eso sería contraproducente. Ya tiene un Animus en el cerebro. Despertará en algún momento de aquí a tres días, con suerte en unas horas. Solo espero que no salga más traumatizado de lo que ya está desde que vio su nacimiento.

Karla acarició el pelo de su hijo.

-Veintiuna horas de parto no es algo agradable para nadie. Bill estuvo a punto de desmayarse de dolor.

-¿De dolor?

-Le rompí el cubito y el radio del brazo derecho en las últimas contracciones. Desmond ya era un cabezadura cuando nació.

-Puedo imaginarlo... Callum, ayúdame a llevarle al jardín. Karla, adelantate y prepara unas almohadas junto al agua. Le subirá la fiebre muy rápido.

Siguieron sus órdenes. Dentro de la Hermandad él era el tercero, solo superado por el Gran Maestro Elijah y el Mentor Desmond.

Karla se encargó de cuidar a su hijo mientras Shaun le explicaba a todos los síntomas del efecto sangrado. El director aceptó aplazar el rodaje unos días.


	22. El origen del presente

_5 de abril de 2019_

 _Fortaleza de Masyaf, Siria_

–

Al amanecer, Shaun encontró a Desmond sentado en la barandilla del rincón más lejano del jardín. Miraba hacia las montañas sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no se sobresaltó cuando el historiador llegó a su lado.

-¿Hasta cuándo retrocediste?

-Eva.

-Es... lo más atrás que has retrocedido.

-Pero ha sido interesante. Ahora sé lo que hacer antes de dos años.

-¿Por qué dos años?

-Por algo que borré de tu memoria con el Fruto.

-¿Borraste mi memoria?

Desmond asintió despacio.

-En la gala de Stellae no fue una explosión de gas la que destrozó los cristales. Los Templarios atacaron para intentar secuestrarme, pero Juno llegó. Hicimos un trato. Tres años de ningún movimiento el uno hacia el otro para reagruparnos y prepararnos para la guerra. Ella planea torturarme antes de matarme, si me captura.

Shaun estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder durante vaios minutos.

-Entonces... estás preparando la guerra.

-Y necesito la ayuda de las personas que Juno menos esperaría. Ella tiene el sexto sentido del conocimiento, al igual que yo-Desmond sonrió ligeramente-, pero yo tengo el séptimo sentido de la escritura. Puedo cambiar el futuro mientras que ella solo puede intentar adaptarse a los cambios.

-Jugamos con ventaja.

-No tienes ni idea-en ese momento Desmond se giró y besó a Shaun-. Ni te imaginas de lo que soy capaz de hacer por manteneros con vida a Elijah, a mamá o a ti. Sois todo. Soy capaz de romper con las concepciones del universo.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es incluso romántico.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Siento haberte borrado la memoria, en ese momento era necesario.

-Lo sé, no te culpo.

-Hay... me gustaría que vieras este último recuerdo.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi Fragmento. He conseguido modificarlo. Está en la Biblioteca.

Shaun se mordió el labio, pero asintió. Juntos bajaron a la Biblioteca y Desmond cerró las puertas con algún extraño mecanismo que había instalado Altaïr en su momento. Caminó hacia el símbolo Asesino en la pared y abrió el compartimento para sacar su Bola.

-¿Deberíamos sentarnos?

-Si, aun no he probado las nuevas funciones...

Con resolución, se sentó en el lugar principal, el que usualmente ocupaba Altaïr cuando todas las águilas se reunían. Shaun eligió el lugar de Connor. La Bola brilló. Ambos se vieron transportados a otra época, una demasiado lejana como para abarcarla con su mente.

 _Una mujer sollozaba frente al cuerpo muerto de su hijo menor. Un Fruto estaba junto a ella, el objeto por el que tanto había luchado._

 _De repente, un hombre se acercó. Usaba una amplia capa con una capucha que ensombrecía todo su rostro. Se arrodilló al otro lado del cuerpo de Abel y cerró sus ojos._

 _-Que en la muerte encuentres la paz que no encontraste en vida._

 _Cerró sus ojos con un suave gesto._

 _-Es tu culpa. Si no hubieras intervenido mi hijo seguiría vivo._

 _-Entiendo lo que dices y realmente lo lamento. Yo también perdí a mi hijo. Pero si queremos la libertad del mundo, algunos deben ser convertidos en mártires._

 _Eva alzó la mirada._

 _-¿Y ahora qué? Abel está muerto, Caín ha sido desterrado y Adán no está en condiciones de seguir liderando esta rebelión._

 _-Los Kantaisä siempre hemos sido liderados por mujeres por su ferocidad y benevolencia incomparables. Y debe ser una mujer quien dirija esta revolución. Fuiste tú quien mordió la manzana, Eva._

 _Ella se levantó colérica._

 _-¡Porque tú me lo dijiste!_

 _El hombre rió sin humor._

 _-Lo sugerí, tú tomaste la decisión libremente. Es la naturaleza humana-se alzó despacio, como un depredador acechando a su presa-. Luchamos por lo mismo, Eva, nunca lo olvides._

 _-Empiezo a pensar que justificas los medios con el fin._

 _Hubo un silencio tenso._

 _-No vuelvas a insinuar eso-la voz de él era helada-. ¿Crees que mi pareja habría aceptado sacrificarse por nada? Se cortó la garganta frente a mí, solo para darme un motivo por el que luchar. Murió entre mis brazos, vi como la vida se apagaba en sus ojos. Ahora soy el último miembro de una especie condenada a la extinción por sus propias creaciones. Como vosotros debéis hacer con los Edeltäjä, quienes conocéis como Isu. Y en toda guerra hay muertes que no pueden ser evitadas._

 _Se dio la vuelta con los hombros tensos._

 _-Lo siento... no recordaba cuánto habías perdido..._

 _Pero él siguió hablando como si Eva no hubiera interrumpido._

 _-Mi hijo habría sido un gran hombre. Iba a casarse con una mujer encantadora. Mi pareja y yo habríamos tenido nietos, dos niñas, pero los Isu los arrancaron del vientre de su madre antes incluso de que pudieran respirar por primera vez. Mi vida se apagó en ese momento hace tantos años en nuestro planeta madre. Los tres vinimos aquí siguiéndoles, pero yo lo hacía por otro motivo que no era la venganza. Había visto algo, un destello de esperanza entre toda la oscuridad. Te había visto a ti._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-A ti y a una de tus descendientes, una mujer llamada Karla Miles. Y una posibilidad de que los Kantaisä tengamos una última oportunidad de vivir, o al menos yo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Escucha bien, porque hoy es mi último día de vida. Habrá una tormenta solar que arrasará con el mundo. Los Isu pueden evitarla, pero no debéis dejarles. Entrad en guerra, distraedles. Cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde. Después de la tormenta los Isu irán muriendo de uno en uno hasta que solo quede la conciencia de uno de ellos, Juno, en un estado latente. Para evitar una segunda tormenta de igual magnitud, dentro de muchísimos años, el hijo de Karla dará su vida para salvar a la humanidad, pero liberará a Juno. En ese momento, al otro lado, tú debes esperar setenta y dos años para devolverle a la vida. Despertaré los genes Kantaisä en su sangre y le convertiré en el último escritor. Pero para eso debe ser un descendiente directo mío._

 _Eva no lo entendió en un primer momento._

 _-Un descendiente... ¿tuyo?_

 _-Y tuyo._

 _Ella jadeó._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que...?_

 _-No, mi ADN no debe venir de tu línea._

 _-¿Y entonces qué?_

 _-No te preocupes por eso, ya está hecho. Por eso es mi último día de vida, era la consecuencia de romper el juramento. Pero al otro lado me esperan. Kariátides, mi marido, seguro que me golpeará por tardar tanto y Atlante, mi hijo, estará exultante de felicidad por mis nietas. Estoy deseando verles, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más._

 _»Es realmente importante, Eva, que tengas un hijo más, uno al que llamarás Sef. En su línea nacerá Karla. En la línea de mi hijo nacerá William. De ambos llegará Desmond, el Elegido. Solo él podría morir por salvar a la humanidad y precisamente ese sacrificio será suficiente como para devolverle a la vida, igual que un Kantaisä._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con "igual que un Kantaisä"?_

 _-Nosotros no podemos morir si no es por nosotros mismos o por un trauma realmente doloroso. Si algo nos mata sin nuestro consentimiento, simplemente volvemos a la vida cambiando nuestro cuerpo para ser más fuertes que la amenaza. Y Desmond lo necesitará._

 _-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?_

 _El hombre volvió a reír._

 _-Los Edeltäjä fueron nuestras creaciones. Creados a nuestra imagen y semejanza, salvo que su sexto sentido estaba reducido. Ellos podían CONOCER el futuro, pero nada más. Nosotros podíamos CAMBIAR el futuro, veíamos todos los caminos y elegíamos el más adecuado par nosotros. Los Isu solo podían ver uno. Es nuestra culpa que vosotros ahora estéis subyugados a ellos y, como el último Kantaisä, debo liberaros-volvió a girar y su postura cambió. Pasó de ser tensa a no mostrar nada-. ¿Seguirás mis instrucciones?_

 _Eva respiró hondo. Miró a su hijo Abel y luego al Fruto. Cómo odiaba esa cosa._

 _-Puede que yo no vea esa libertad de la que hablas, pero alguien debe dar el primer paso._

 _El hombro alzó sus manos enguatadas hacia la capucha._

La visión se desvaneció justo cuando captaron un destello de piel bronceada, ojos avellana y una cicatriz en el labio.

Shaun miró a su marido. Pero no vio a Desmond. Vio al Ancestrus, al Kantaisä, que había empezado todo esto.

-Tú...

-Desde que me desperté he tenido tiempo de reflexionar. Algunas de mis anteriores visiones ahora tienen sentido. El setenta y dos por ciento de mi ADN puede ser Isu, pero yo mismo soy un Ancestrus. Él se hacía llamar Sylpunh, El Caído. Pero mucho antes su nombre fue Kiefer. Fue él quien empezó esa guerra luchando por la libertad de los Isu. Y los Isu le pagaron exterminando a toda su raza menos a él, a Kariátides y a Atlante. Su hijo murió poco después, consumido por la pérdida de su esposa y sus hijas. Su esposo se suicidó para que Sylpunh reaccionara. Encontró a una híbrida desterrada, Lilith, la primera esposa de Adán, y supo que ella era la más adecuada para llevar a su hijo y empezar la línea de mi padre porque nadie la recordaba.

»También recuerdo algunas cosas del otro lado. Yo corriendo con los chicos por los tejados, hablando con Haytham y Ziio, yendo a bailes con Arno y Élise, riendo de las discusiones entre Ezio y Sofía, beber con Edward y Jacob... Pero sobre todo recuerdo que Eva fue quien me llevó al Río Leto y me contó todo esto. Me empujó al río y caí en un vacío de silencio, voces, manos y colores. Poco después desperté en la morgue. Era yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Noté los cambios de forma instintiva, aunque no los reconocí en un primer momento. Mi entrenamiento al otro lado fue bastante efectivo.

»Ahora sé que todos mis movimientos, desde mi unión a la Hermandad como Delta hasta nuestro reencuentro, fue por todo lo que me había dicho Eva. Aquella primera noche entre tú y yo cambió algo importante, era más consciente de mis pasos y del futuro-se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-. El tiempo es una máquina y nosotros somos los engranajes. Los Ancestrus siempre estuvieron fuera del tiempo, por eso no encajaba en este mundo. Yo soy el último engranaje y estoy forjando mi lugar en este mundo.

-Porque naciste con el derecho a ello.

Desmond se detuvo y miró a Shaun. Su sonrisa fue brillante.

-Exacto. Nací en este mundo y tengo el derecho y la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. Soy humano antes que nada. Somos humanos y estamos preparados para luchar por nuestra libertad, sea cual sea.

Shaun asintió y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Tenía muchísimo en lo que pensar.

-Es curioso cómo la historia se repite.

-Te hace reflexionar sobre el destino, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Altaïr cruzó la puerta cerrada como un fantasma.

-Solo quería informar de que os están buscando. Karla está a punto de crear un motín, por lo que parece.

-Esa es mi madre-Desmond volvió a mirar a Shaun-. ¿Necesitas más tiempo para pensar en lo que hemos hablado?

-Un poco, pero lo haré mientras rodáis. Solo... ¿por qué setenta y dos?

-Solo existieron setenta y dos Ancestrus. Era la forma del universo de mantener el equilibrio en mi vida. Realmente odio ese número.

Presionó una piedra junto a las puertas y las abrió. Altaïr se desvaneció justo cuando Karla aparecía desde las escaleras.

-¡Desmond Malik Miles! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto!

Shaun sonrió. Una madre siempre sería una madre.

-Shaun, en Navidades nos vamos a Londres.

-¿Y a qué viene ese cambio repentino de idea?

-Soy un genio excéntrico, creo que puedo cambiar de idea repentinamente si quiero. Iré a buscar al águila, si me necesitáis en las próximas horas estaré por los tejados.

Y con eso, salió de la Biblioteca entre los sorprendidos actores y camarógrafos. Shaun empezó a reír.

-Ese es el genio con el que me casé. Odio sus cambios de humor, pero a veces son divertidos. Como aquella vez que decidió cazar mariposas en mitad de una reunión con los abogados de Stellae. Fue ridículo verle trenzar una red para eso y aun más verle perseguirlas en un traje italiano. Es como un niño a veces.

-Sabes que el camino más fácil de escalada a vuestra habitación pasa por la ventana de la mía, ¿verdad?

Shaun sonrió sin necesidad de sentirse culpable. Tenían una relación sana y su primer aniversario se acercaba.

-Me declaro culpable de amar a mi marido. Además, Des me ha contado muchas cosas que ha visto entre Bill y tú.

-A veces odio esa habilidad.

-No puedo decir que comparto ese sentimiento. A veces es una ventaja-miró su reloj-. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar, estaré en la torre norte, hay mucho que necesito escribir para acalarar mis ideas. También tengo que enviar algunos informes.

-Yo vigilaré a Desmond por ti.

-Gracias, Karla.

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras a su habitación. No le gustaba tener que subir tanto, pero las vistas eran impresionantes, sobre todo al amanecer y al anochecer. Más de una vez se había despertado para ver a Desmond dibujando el paisaje con acuarelas o carboncillo.

Desmond ya había subido por la trampilla hacia el tejado.

Cogió su ordenador, preparándose para escribir todo lo que había aprendido ese día. Era muchísima información y demasiado importante como para olvidar un solo detalle.

– O –

Desmond sonrió cuando se acomodó en la pila de almohadas que había puesto en el jardín. Frente a él estaba la pantalla con el proyector unido al Animus 5.0, el comercial. Shaun estaba a su lado. Ambos habían terminado la cena que ellos mismos habían preparado entre risas por su aniversario y se disponían a ver uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, una ópera del siglo XVIII en el Teatro Real de Londres.

-Cada vez que veo esto no puedo evitar pensar en Haytham.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Crees que le habría gustado ser un Asesino si hubiera tenido la oportunidad?

-No. Ser un Templario era su destino, al igual que morir en manos de su hijo Asesino. Pero en cierto modo fue feliz. Ama a Ziio y a su hijo. Consiguió reconciliarse con su hermana y su padre. También es conocido como el segundo Lord Kenway.

-¿Lord Kenway?

-Es el título que el rey de Inglaterra otorgó a Edward cuando le salvó la vida, su última acción como un Asesino. No se hereda, solo un rey o reina puede entregar ese título a un descendiente Kenway que esté dentro de la Hermandad. Fue la condición que instauró Lady Jennifer, la hija de Edward. Connor fue conocido como Lord Kenway y también el marido de su hija Sylvana, Diego de Ponce. Aunque él era en realidad Lord Kenway y Marqués del Águila. Ya te contaré la historia, es bastante interesante.

-Entonces... tú puedes ser Lord Kenway.

-Recibí un mensaje de la Casa Real para reunirme con la reina. Creo que ese es el motivo de la reunión.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que eres más británico que yo?

Desmond rió, apagando por un momento la maravillosa voz de la soprano.

-No hay nadie más británico que tú, _malkaa_. Y tú, como mi marido, serás conocido como Lord Hastings de Kenway.

-Yo un Lord... ni en mis mejores sueños lo habría imaginado.

Shaun sintió un suave beso en su sien.

-¿Crees que caeré bien a tus padres?

-Hay muy pocas personas a las que caigas mal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque para Navidades iremos a Londres. Tú llevas demasiado tiempo sin ver a tu familia y yo tengo mi reunión en Bukingham. Y hablando de eso... necesitaré un traje adecuado y tú necesitas aprender etiqueta y protocolo.

-¿De verdad tengo que aprender? Ni siquiera es seguro que vayas a ser Lord Kenway.

-Todo indica que sí. Cumplo todas las condiciones. Soy un Asesino de alto rango y puedo demostrar que soy descendiente de Edward Kenway.

Shaun alzó su copa de vino.

-Por el próximo Lord Kenway.

Desmond rió y alzó la suya.

-Y porque su amado marido nunca le permita alejarse.

Brindaron y por fin se centraron en la ópera. Desmond fue el primero en quedarse dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shaun. Él le observó por un momento y terminó apagando el proyector. Se acomodó para pasar la noche bajo las estrellas.

No había sido un mal segundo aniversario.

– O –

Desmond suspiró cuando terminó la última escena. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla de la Biblioteca donde murió Altaïr y presionó sus sienes.

-¿Estás bien, Des?

-Sí, solo pensaba.

Se levantó y bajó la capucha de la túnica de Mentor. Su pelo estaba teñido de blanco, tenía una barba postiza y usaba maquillaje para imitar las arrugas de Altaïr en sus últimos momentos.

-¿En qué?

-En demasiadas cosas otra vez. ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme la barba? Tengo ganas de rascarme.

Uno de los maquilladores se acercó para quitarle con cuidado la barba. En el ambiente se notaba la expectación del final de un rodaje.

El director caminó hacia Desmond.

-En dos meses terminaremos el montaje. Ha sido todo un placer rodar en esta gran fortaleza, Mentor Miles.

Se estrecharon las manos.

-El placer ha sido todo nuestro, porque habéis aceptado rodar el renacimiento de nuestra Hermandad.

El director se volvió entonces a Akihito.

-Y espero que podamos colaborar de nuevo. Tienes grandes ideas para nuevos planos que mejoran mucho más la escena.

-Si Des decide filmar de nuevo, no lo dudes. Yo no dudo de que vuelva a invertir en una película.

-Pero me niego a seguir siendo actor. Es más fácil enfrentarse a un ejército de Cruzados en solitario...

Desmond sacudió la cabeza y gruñó cuando Shaun le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Miles. _Altaïr_ se enfrentó al ejército de Cruzados, no tú.

-Y Ezio mató a César Borgia y Connor se peleó con Washington, lo sé. Con unos antepasados como esos no sé lo que haré en esta vida...

-Para empezar bajar al río, hay casi cuarenta grados y esa túnica lleva demasiadas capas.

-Yo soporto mejor el calor, _malkaa_.

-Lo digo por el sudor, imbécil. Y más te vale no deshidratarte.

-Sí, _malkaa_.

Salió de la Biblioteca murmurando en diferentes idiomas. Nadie le prestó atención, estaban acostumbrados a las peleas del matrimonio.

Karla se cruzó con él en el vestíbulo principal.

-Rebecca acaba de enviar un enlace al artículo que escribieron sobre ti. ¿Quieres leerlo?

-Lo haré cuando regrese del río. Shaun me matará si no sigo sus instrucciones.

Karla rió.

-Órdenes, cariño.

-No dignificaré eso con una respuesta.

Pero aun así besó cariñosamente la mejilla de su madre antes de dirigirse a la bajada secreta del jardín.

Cuando regresó, casi dos horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín, el lugar más fresco de toda la fortaleza. Shaun le entregó una tablet con el artículo.

-Es bastante interesante, deberías leerlo. O al menos el título.

 _ANTE TODO SOY HUMANO_

 _Genio, empresario, padre y hombre enamorado. Desmond Miles nos habla de su vida_

-¿En serio tenían que resaltar lo de hombre enamorado?

-Tus ojos brillaron cuando hablaste de mí, Des.

-No puedes culparme. Recordaba el gancho de derecha que me diste justo antes de proponerte. Estuviste a punto de dislocarme la mandíbula.

-Y lo merecías.

-No lo niego, pero podrías haberte contenido un poco.

-Debí haberte pateado también. Ahora lee.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente y se sentó junto a él con los pies dentro del agua. Luego puso toda su atención en el artículo.

 _Desmond Malik Miles ha sido nombrado por nuestra revista el hombre más atractivo del mundo no solo por su aspecto. Su inteligencia le sitúa entre los mayores genios de la historia y su carisma es difícil de definir. Nada más llegar a la fortaleza de Masyaf, donde en estos momentos se está rodando la primera película con un guión totalmente realizado por trabajadores de Stellae, nos vimos envueltos en un mundo de incienso, sedas, guerras y amores prohibidos._

 _Nos recibieron con una demostración de las dotes culinarias de Desmond Miles, comparables a los mejores chefs. Poco después pudimos ver en acción sus grandes habilidades físicas al verle trepar por las murallas de la fortaleza y luchando contra los otros actores y el experto en lucha de espadas. También le vimos riendo con su madre, recientemente llegada de un viaje al Everest. Al menos ya sabemos de dónde viene toda su vitalidad._

 _Por la noche descubrimos la relación con su marido, Shaun Hastings. Como parecía ser habitual discutieron sobre un tema tan extraño en una pareja como la filosofía. Escuchamos mucho sobre las creencias filosóficas del mismo Desmond. Según él, el ser humano es libre por naturaleza y luchará contra cualquier cosa que quiera arrebatarle esa libertad. También es partidario de la solidaridad taoísta entre el hombre y la naturaleza, aunque se definió a sí mismo como ateo. Hecho que Shaun rebatió llamándole antropoegocentrista, es decir, que Desmond considera al ser humano como el dios de cada persona._

 _Mientras todo ocurría, Desmond dibujaba a lápiz un retrato de su madre tan realista que casi podría llamarse fotografía._

 _A petición de uno de los actores, nos habló de la historia de la fortaleza. En cuanto empezó su voz nos transportó a las Cruzadas. Presenciamos el momento del nacimiento de los Hashashins. Luchamos para defender los muros de Masyaf de los ataques de los ejércitos de Ricardo Corazón de León. Vimos el último amanecer de la Hermandad en su interior. Que algunos de nuestros acompañantes se quedaran dormidos es una prueba más que suficiente de su habilidad para narrar y su suave voz._

 _Al día siguiente tuvimos una entrevista más personal con él. Nos habló brevemente de su infancia y su juventud. Reconoció haberse fugado de su casa a los dieciseis, con un ligero sonrojo, pero se negó a decir sus motivos. Cuando le preguntamos el motivo dijo que era algo de lo que se arrepentiría siempre y que no quería seguir agrandando la herida._

 _Nos contó cómo se había pasado dos años trabajando en un taller de Detroit y que a su mayoría de edad se había alistado en la Fuerza Aérea y llegó a Sargento Técnico en el Mando de Operaciones Especiales. Cuando le retiraron por una recomendación psicológica, decidió ir a Nueva York y convertirse en camarero, uno de los más reconocidos de Brooklyn. Por desgracia fue en el mismo bar donde trabajaba donde Abstergo le secuestró por su ADN._

 _No habló mucho de su cautiverio, solo mencionó las amenazas que le habían llevado a colaborar y que no repetiremos por su petición. Tampoco dijo cómo escapó, solo que lo hizo con la ayuda de una amiga. Se escondió durante unos meses junto a Shaun Hastings y Rebecca Crane, pero pronto tuvo que fingir su muerte para escapar de la persecución._

 _Durante años vivió en España con el nombre de Malik, hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Shaun y Rebecca. Ellos le reconocieron al instante y le ayudaron a mantener el anonimato para seguir protegiéndose de Abstergo._

 _En un viaje a Nueva York conoció a su hijo Elijah por casualidad. El parecido entre ambos les ayudó a reconocerse. Recordaba a la madre de su hijo, pero desgraciadamente ella murió en una explosión de gas apenas unos días después de reencontrarse. Elijah pasó a su custodia y empezó a viajar con él por el mundo mientras terminaba sus estudios._

 _En Italia se reencontraron de nuevo con Shaun y fue en esa ocasión cuando no pudieron negar sus sentimientos. Se casaron el veintitrés de marzo en una simple ceremonia en el ayuntamiento de Florencia, algo que permitió la nacionalidad italiana de Desmond que había conseguido mientras se escondía._

 _Cuando regresaron a España, iniciaron la creación de Stellae, patentando el Animus y creando nuevas versiones. Habló de su trabajo, de cómo descubrirían la verdad de muchos hechos históricos desconocidos hasta ahora._

 _Pero lo que realmente nos llamó la atención fue la forma de la que hablaba de su familia. El orgullo que sentía por Elijah y el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Del cariño hacia su madre. El dolor por la muerte de su padre. Y el amor por Shaun, uno que parece digno de una leyenda._

 _Es el mayor genio de la historia. Un empresario de éxito. Un padre orgulloso. Un hombre enamorado. Pero en sus propias palabras, él es, primero y ante todo, humano._

Observó las pocas fotografías que acompañaban al artículo. En una se reía junto a Callum. En otra discutía con Shaun. Pero su favorita era la de él y su madre. Recordaba ese momento. Se habían sentado en la barandilla más exterior del jardín y su madre le contaba historias de su padre.

-Es un buen artículo. Se mantiene el equilibrio entre el conocimiento y el misterio.

-Te representa muy bien. Solo hablas con claridad conmigo.

Shaun y él intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Sabes bien porqué. Mis secretos podrían volver loco a cualquiera.

-Y casi lo consiguen contigo.

Como venganza por ese comentario, Desmond empujó a Shaun al agua. Era una fuente poco profunda, pero aun así había suficiente agua como para empaparle.

Rió cuando él le fulminó con la mirada, pero gritó sorprendido cuando tiró de él. Por suerte había soltado la tablet cuando terminó de leer o se habría estropeado.

-¡Shaun!

Él también rió.

-Por fin eres el primero en decirlo.

-Más quisieras, sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti en la misma habitación. Pesadillas y efecto sangrado, ya sabes.

Shaun le salpicó.

-Tienes prohibido pensar en eso hoy.

-¿Por qué de repente dices eso?

-Porque puedo y me llamas tu rey. Y como tu rey te lo prohíbo.

Desmond ladeó la cabeza.

-Por un instante has sonado exactamente igual a Malik-escucharon el chillido del águila blanca en alguno de los tejados, lo bastante cerca para escuchar pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la vieran-. ¿Ves? Altaïr está de acuerdo.

-Malik es también mi antepasado, ¿recuerdas? Me lo ocultaste durante años.

-Sí, no hace falta que me recuerdes mis errores a cada momento.

Karla decidió interferir en ese momento.

-No sé yo, Bill siempre recordaba mi tropiezo cuando nos conocimos del mismo modo que yo le recorda que tiró nuestra tarta de bodas. Es muy común en un matrimonio de muchos años.

Desmond la señaló.

-Ahí lo tienes, _de muchos años_. Nosotros acabamos de celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario.

-Pero lleváis juntos casi cinco y parece que os conocéis de toda la vida.

Shaun rió ligeramente.

-Si hubieras escuchado algunas de nuestras primeras conversaciones no dirías eso.

Desmond soltó una carcajada.

-Su frase favorita era "Hola, Desmond. Lárgate." Nunca pensé que odiaría tanto unas palabras.

-Y que sepas que te escuché llamarme gilipollas en Italia.

-En mi defensa, lo fuiste. Nunca antes había escuchado a alguien sonar tan condescendiente.

-Si no hubieras preguntado algo tan obvio no habría necesitado hablarte así.

-Si pregunté no era tan obvio.

Se fulminaron. Karla sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose con ambos. Les dejaría jugar siempre que ella pudiera dormir toda la noche.

-Muy bien, chicos, ya vale de peleas. Y salid de una vez del agua.

-Hay casi cuarenta grados, mamá.

Pero aun así Desmond se levantó y ayudó a Shaun.

-Tendríamos que llamar a Elijah.

-Mejor mañana. Tenía una cita con Helena.

-¿Y lo sabes porque...?

-Porque Galina me mantiene al día. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan irresponsable como para dejar a mi hijo dirigiendo Stellae durante casi un año? Si fuera por él nos centraríamos en sus experimentos.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Vamos arriba?

-Sí, antes de que mi madre encuentre una excusa para derrocarme.

-No necesito una excusa, Desmond.

-Y esa es mi señal para marcharme definitivamente. Nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la fuente y entró en la fortaleza. Karla rió por su retirada estratégica. Shaun sonrió ligeramente antes de seguirle. Vería si conseguía que durmira al menos un par de horas y si no le noquearía. Pero Desmond iba a dormir esa noche de una forma u otra.


	23. La familia Hastings

_15 de diciembre de 2019 en adelante_

 _Tienda de ropa de lujo, Londres_

–

Habían llegado una semana antes y todos estaban encantados con Desmond. Se ganó a Samuel, el padre de Shaun, en una conversación sobre arte. Él era un entusiasta del Renacimiento. A la madre, Alison, la ayudó en la cocina varias veces, compartiendo de paso algunas recetas de otras culturas que la mujer enseguida añadió al menú habitual. Y con la hermana mayor, Alice, simplemente le pidió que le acompañara a comprarse un traje para pedir su opinión. Alice adoraba la moda.

Shaun estaba impresionado. Nadie se había ganado tan rápido a su familia.

Ese día irían a recoger el traje a medida, la reunión en Bukingham sería al día siguiente. Alice estaba en una butaca ojeando una revista mientras Shaun se entretenía chateando con Rebecca.

-¿Y qué tipo de reunión necesita un traje nuevo?

-Una muy importante para él.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, hermanito.

Shaun suspiró y renunció a ignorar a su hermana mayor.

-Varios de los antepasados de Desmond fueron Lores británicos con restricciones muy especiales sobre su señorío. Para empezar debe cumplir con estrictas condiciones y solo el rey o reina puede nombrar a un nuevo Lord Kenway, así que Desmond va mañana a una reunión extremadamente formal con la reina.

Alice le miró incrédula.

-Estás de broma.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca bromeo con los ascendientes de Des.

-Pero... tú...

-Si todo sale bien, yo sería conocido como Lord Hastings de Kenway, lo dejamos muy claro en Masyaf.

En ese momento Desmond salió del probador ajustádose la corbata de color rojo borgoña con un discreto estampado en negro. Todo el conjunto eran unos pantalones de sastre, una camisa negra, la corbata y una chaqueta de doble botón que aun tenía que ponerse, del mismo color gris oscuro que los pantalones. Usaba también unos zapatos de cuero italianos del negro más oscuro. La dependienta, algo sonrojada, le entregó el chaleco rojo oscuro. Por último se puso la chaqueta.

Solo en ese momento se giró hacia su marido y su cuñada.

-¿Y?

-Des, como siempre, estás fantástico.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo sin palabras.

-Shaun, agradece que seas mi hermano, porque de otro modo me habría planteado robarte a tu marido.

Desmond sonrió.

-Me alagas, Alice, pero las mujeres no me atraen en ningún sentido romántico.

-Una lástima para la humanidad, sin duda.

Shaun rió y se levantó para ajustar las solapas del traje.

-Cuando terminemos aquí hay que recoger los gemelos de la joyería.

-¿Gemelos?

-Los que te regaló Bill por la boda, tienen tus cuatro iniciales. Los dejé para que los abrillantaran. Ahora ponte el abrigo, quiero ver el conjunto completo.

El abrigo era largo hasta medio muslo, con cuatro grandes botones negros que casi se perdían entre la oscuridad de la lana con la que estaba confeccionado. También se puso unos guantes negros, eran necesarios por el rígido protocolo que necesitaría en su reunión.

Se observó en el espejo y maldijo en voz baja haber tenido que cortarse el pelo para la película. Lo tenía más largo que entonces, pero no lo suficiente para su gusto.

Alice se colocó junto a su hermano.

-Nada mal, Dessy. Con razón fuiste nombrado hombre más atractivo del año.

-Mi aspecto no fue lo único que tuvo que ver con eso.

-Créeme, fue una de las razones principales. ¿Quién no se giraría si se cruzara contigo por la calle?

-Cualquiera que conociera a Shaun y lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

Shaun sonrió inocente. No negaba que sería capaz de disparar a quien se atreviera a mirar con lujuria a su marido. Pero su hermana no necesitaba saber eso.

-Bien, suficiente charla. Cámbiate que aun nos quedan cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo.

-Sí, señor.

Le guiñó un ojo y volvió al vestuario, dejando el abrigo, los guantes y la chaqueta con la dependienta para que empezara a guardarlos en cajas. Salió pocos minutos después con su ropa de calle: unos pantalones vaqueros, sus botas favoritas, una camiseta gris oscuro, la sudadera negra y una chaqueta de cuero con el interior forrado de pelo sintético. Entregó el resto del traje y esperaron a que todo estuviera en bolsas para su traslado.

Desmond se encargó de dar la información necesaria de su tarjeta mientras Shaun revisaba las cuentas bancarias de ambos. Elijah había vuelto a salir con Helena, al parecer. También revisó la de Stellae. Los números iban en un rápido aumento por las ventas navideñas.

Cuando los tres estuvieron fuera con las bolsas, Desmond miró a Shaun.

-¿Ahora a dónde?

-Primero a la joyería, después a la Sede Inglesa. Rebecca iba a enviarnos un equipo con las nuevas actualizaciones para que lo probemos y algunos archivos a los que solo podremos acceder desde uno de los ordenadores conectados a la red con la clave habitual.

-Entonces vámonos. Le prometí a vuestra madre que ayudaría en la cocina.

-¿Qué haréis hoy?

Alice aprovechó para dar su opinión velada.

-El pilaf estaba delicioso, por cierto.

Desmond rió. Tropezó con un montón de nieve, haciendo reír esta vez a Shaun.

-Decidimos cambiar de país. Hoy haremos sushi.

-¿Sabes hacer sushi?

-Sé hacer muchas cosas, Alice. Quizás demasiadas. Además, no me he levantado a las cuatro para ir a por pescado fresco o buscado algas nori secas para el maki y el uramaki para nada. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado encontrar un buen cuchillo afilado para hacer el sashimi. Fuera de Japón es algo casi imposible.

Shaun decidió detenerle. Si continuaba no pararía nunca.

-Desmond, ya estamos aquí.

Alice estaba impresionada cuando entraron en una de las joyerías más exclusivas de todo Londres. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a que su hermano tuviera una pequeña fortuna, no tan pequeña a juzgar por los comentarios sobre distintas propiedades en todo el mundo. Incluidas una isla, una fortaleza y una villa en la Toscana.

Shaun habló con la mujer tras el mostrador y ella asintió, sacando una caja recubierta de cuero rojo para mostrarle los gemelos. Eran unos simples gemelos hexagonales de plata con cuatro letras grabadas en cursiva. DMWM. Desmond Malik William Miles.

Como ya había sido pagado por adelantado, salieron y se dirigieron a la sede de Stellae. En el camino Desmond recibió una llamada de Galina, algo sobre las becas y una gran cantidad de donaciones tanto monetarias como de ADN. El presidente de Stellae no tenía permitido descansar en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la sede, Shaun y Alice fueron los primeros en entrar. El recepcionista casi se atragantó con el café cuando vio aparecer a uno de los dueños por la puerta, pero logró mantener la compostura.

-Bienvenido, señor Hastings.

Él leyó rápidamente la placa.

-Buenos días, Jeremy. Ella es mi hermana, Alice. Desmond está fuera. Rebecca nos informó de que había enviado algunos archivos y el último prototipo del Animus para nosotros.

-Sí, señor. El prototipo llegó esta mañana y los archivos están encriptados. Avisaré a la directora para que baje.

-Gracias.

Junto a Alice se apartó del mostrador de recepción. Observó una fotografía en blanco y negro de la vista de la ciudad desde lo más alto del _London_ _Eye_. Todo era muy moderno en tonos blancos, azules y rojos en honor a la _Union Jack_.

Desmond por fin entró.

-¿Recuerdas las estimaciones de donaciones que teníamos para el primer trimestre del año que viene? Se ha duplicado en un solo día. También tenemos más ADN del que podemos estudiar.

-¿De verdad? Tendremos que invitar a más historiadores y poner algunas muestras a disposición de los universitarios de todo el mundo. O algo así, ya veremos esta tarde. Pero es una gran noticia.

Alice miró a los dos.

-¿En qué sentido es una buena noticia? Yo solo veo trabajo.

-Trabajamos con la memoria genética, mientras más información, mejor para nosotros porque más descubrimientos podremos hacer. Hace poco en China sacaron a la luz una memoria sobre los primeros usos de la pólvora en los fuegos artificiales. Y como soy el historiador principal de toda Stellae, me envían los mejores recuerdos para ser aprobados en su uso comercial. ¿Te imaginas una celebración replicando los primeros fuegos artificiales de la historia?

Sus ojos brillaron. Desmond sonrió suavemente.

-Prefiero ver el primer uso bélico, gracias.

-En serio, Des, eres una contradicción andante. Luchas por la vida humana, pero te encanta cualquier cosa relacionada con las armas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nacido y criado en Estados Unidos bajo la Segunda Enmienda, demándame.

En ese momento por las escaleras apareció una mujer de pelo corto de color rubio y ojos de color chocolate. Sonrió y estrechó la mano de Desmond.

-Señor Miles, bienvenido a la Sede Inglesa de Stellae. Si me acompañan, les mostraré dónde pueden recibir sus archivos y el Animus.

-Gracias, señora Walker. ¿Cómo está su marido e hija?

La directora parecía encantada de que el presidente la conociera lo suficiente como para recordar a su familia.

-De maravilla, gracias por preguntar. Lily ya ha aprendido a leer. ¿Cómo está su hijo?

-Inundando un piso con espuma, así que más que bien. Se la va a cargar cuando regrese.

En la sede principal el Nido del Águila había quedado impracticable a causa de una espuma química que se salió de control en uno de los experimentos de Elijah. Diego había llamado cabreado. Desmond había llamado a su hijo también cabreado. Shaun intentó poner orden, pero acabó enfadado también, aun no tenía ni idea de cómo... Creía que era por un comentario que escuchó de Rebecca sobre que él era la "esposa" de la relación. Desmond acabó durmiendo en el sofá aquella noche solo porque afirmó que le enviaba demasiado a dormir fuera de la cama.

Alice rió como nunca antes.

Los cuatro subieron a la planta superior y al despacho de la directora. Le dejó a Desmond su ordenador para que pasara los archivos a su cuenta privada de The Creed. Mientras tanto Shaun hablaba con algunos historiadores que trabajaban una planta por debajo. Ellos le contaban sobre los recuerdos que estaban descubriendo y los árboles genealógicos que preparaban.

Desmond por fin salió con una caja cubierta de papel de regalo, el intento de Rebecca de ser graciosa.

-Voy a necesitar también un equipo portatil de recogida de muestras.

-Todos están en el Departamento de Animus.

-¿Qué muestras vas a recoger en persona?

Le guiñó un ojo a Shaun.

-Mi reunión de mañana puede que sea más interesante de lo que piensas. Aunque quizás no salva vivo de ella.

-Desmond...

Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero al menos intentaría controlar a su marido.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Te recuerdo que requisé tu permiso internacional.

-Pero mantengo el inglés-sonrió brevemente-. Creo que esto es un jaque mate.

-De momento vas ganando. Y por eso vas a tener el honor de probar el prototipo.

-Pero Shaun...

-Empieza a perder y lo probaré yo.

-A veces odio nuestras negociaciones. Bien, lo probaré. De todas formas soy quien más horas ha estado ahí dentro. Conozco hasta el funcionamiento del programa de borrado de mentes.

Alice frunció el ceño.

-Querrás decir memorias.

-No, lo he dicho bien. Me quedé en coma unos cuantos días y a mi padre no se ocurrió nada mejor que conectarme al Animus, así que mi mente pudo seguir siguiendo recuerdos de uno de mis antepasados mientras buscaba un punto de quiebre. El mismo Animus me consideró un virus y quiso deshacerse de mí. Por suerte existía un programa de un solo uso llamado Clay que consiguió salvar mi mente del borrado sistemático.

»Becs consiguió quitar ese molesto problema el Animus actuando como una unidad independiente, así que es imposible que vuelva a funcionar. Pero aun tengo ligeros ataques de pánico cada cierto tiempo. Y, aunque te parezca imposible, no es lo más peligroso que me ha pasado, Alice.

Shaun frunció el ceño, como cada que vez que le recordaba aquella fatídica noche del 21 de diciembre de 2012. Esperaba poder seguir reescribiendo las memorias de ese día en concreto con otra cita romántica ese año.

-¿De verdad hay cosas más peligrosas?

-Fui soldado, Ali. Y estoy casado con tu hermano. Él habrá intentado ahogarme con la almohada al menos cuatro veces en lo que va de mes-se giró hacia la directora-. Gracias por su tiempo, señora Walker.

-Gracias por venir, presidentes.

Les guiñó un ojo riendo. Todos se despidieron y Desmond pasó por el pequeño dispositivo de recogida de muestras en el Departamento del Animus antes de llamar a un taxi. De algún modo consiguieron caber los tres más las bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

Llegaron a la casa Hastings justo a tiempo de que Desmond pudiera ayudar a Alison en la cocina.

-Colgaré el traje para que no se arrugue.

-Gracias, _malkaa_.

Shaun llevó todas las bolsas arriba, a la habitación que usaba cuando aun vivía allí y que aun mantenía una cama individual. Des y él estaban un poco apretados, pero la calefacción estaba empezando a fallar, o al menos esa era su excusa...

Colgó el traje en la percha tras la puerta. Luego volvió a bajar para ver a su madre trabajando en el arroz y a su marido cortando finas láminas de pescado. Alice estaba impresionada viendo cómo manejaba el cuchillo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Aquí y allá. Me gusta cocinar desde que estuve en Francia y aprendí a manejar un cuchillo en el ejército. Cuando me inscribí en la facultad de medicina conseguí una precisión de cirujano. Y en mis ratos libres estudio biología marina. Quiero hacer un estudio sobre la desalinización de los océanos y su repercusión en la vida acuática.

-Eso si consigues terminar el experimento ultrasecreto y tu estudio sobre las aplicaciones de la robótica en la vida humana.

-En realidad ya terminé ese estudio. Es mi experimento.

Shaun fue a decir algo, pero lo pensó seriamente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, ¿qué no entendiste de _nuevos materiales aplicados a bioquímica anatómica_?

-¿Estás fabricando robots?

Desmond se giró soltando el cuchillo y fulminó a Shaun.

-Primero, no son robots, son androides dotados de conciencia propia. Y segundo, ¿cómo te atreves a llamar a mis Águilas robots? Me costó la misma vida crear una aleación de titanio y carbono lo bastante resistente como para soportar su propio peso y lo suficientemente ligera como para no pesar más que el esqueleto humano. Pero lo más difícil es el centro de procesamiento integrado con capacidad para conectarse a la red _wi_ _f_ _i_ y compartir archivos por _bluethooth_. Y ni siquiera voy a hablar de la piel sintética que aun no consigo que se recomponga por sí misma cuando se reciben heridas. Si no me dan el Nobel de Física o el de Medicina, me sorprenderé mucho.

-Des, estás desvariando de nuevo-él se encogió de hombros y siguió con el sashimi, ignorando por completo las miradas de su suegra y su cuñada. Era la primera vez que mostraba su auténtica inteligencia-. ¿Cuántos son?

-Muchos, me niego a decir el número exacto. Son mis Águilas, preparadas para cualquier circunstancia. Bueno, cuando estén en pleno funcionamiento, aun no he iniciado sus protocolos. Aunque preveo hacerlo para antes del verano y el viaje al Everest. Serán básicamente humanos creados con tecnología y una esperanza de vida de veinte años, no conseguí que fuera superior, las células químicas se descomponen a un ritmo más rápido. Podría sustituirlas cada cierto tiempo, pero sería un gasto innecesario y sinceramente, paso de hacerlo.

Por fin terminó de cortar el sashimi y limpió el cuchillo con cuidado.

-Creo que entiendo porqué no se lo has dicho a Eli. La paciencia no es lo suyo.

-Ni lo mío, pero he tenido que aprender.

-¿La paciencia no era una virtud?

-Y las virtudes pueden aprenderse, con al menos cinco vidas. Aunque esas cinco vidas fueron de mis antepasados, pero tú ya me entiendes.

El móvil de Desmond sonó cuatro veces, pero él las ignoró. Entonces enviaron mensajes a Shaun.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que estés ignorando a Mikjail? Sabes que odia que no se le preste atención.

-No me apetece un dolor de cabeza justo ahora. Aunque prácticamente puedo saber el motivo de su repentino interés. Fei me llamó ayer.

-¿Y? Porque soy yo quien tiene a un ruso enojado al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tú le conoces y yo puedo asegurar que desde su boda está demasiado sentimental. Quiere venir para pasar las Navidades en Londres.

Shaun parpadeó.

-Y eso es malo... ¿cómo?

-Para resumir, la última vez que los cuatro nos juntamos para Navidades acabamos jugando al strip poker. Pero todos hacíamos trampa, así que ninguno ganaba. Fei se enfadó, disparó a la pared, Mikjail acabó borracho, le sacamos a Asami su más oscuro secreto y yo no pude dormir durante tres días.

-Vale, creo que puedo entenderlo. ¿En serio sacásteis el secreto de Asami?

-Y soy el único que lo recuerda, así que tengo material de chantaje para _años_. Pero como puedes ver no podemos pasar unas Navidades sin drama.

-Solo hay que mantenerles lejos del alcohol. Además, Asami ahora está casado. Aki no le dejaría emborracharse.

Desmond se rindió.

-Bien, pero me desentiendo de todo. Si hay algún problema, como una persecución en coche a las tres de la mañana, te encargas tú de resolverlo con las autoridades.

-¿Una persecución en coche a las tres de la mañana?

-No preguntes. Hay que mantener a Fei lejos de las llaves del coche, a Mik lejos del tequila y a Asami lejos del ordenador.

-¿En serio?

-Una historia para otro momento que involucra a un traficante de drogas vengativo y una visita a un museo. Hay algunas cosas más, como no dejar las cerillas o los encendedores sin supervisión o esconder cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los barcos. Te haré una tabla, será más fácil para todos.

-Empiezo a replantearme si fue una buena idea aceptar.

-Ya no puedes retractarte. Aunque lo más importante es organizar dónde se quedarán.

Shaun apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Nuestra única opción para mantenerles controlados es la mansión. Pero nosotros también tendríamos que trasladarnos.

-Piensa en el lado positivo, no tendrás que patearme fuera de la cama de nuevo.

-Eso siempre es una ventaja. ¿Alguien más a quien tengamos que tener en cuenta?

-Rebecca, Galina, Layla, Diego, mi madre, Elijah, Helena... y Callum, si consigo localizarle. Me pidió el coche y dijo que iría a Francia.

Shaun murmuró algo y se levantó a buscar su ordenador. Necesitaba apuntarlo todo. En la puerta de la cocina se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Has dicho que hay que esconder todo lo relacionado con barcos?

Desmond le miró.

-Sí.

-Y el dueño original de la mansión fue un pirata.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Que Fei se fastidie, no pienso cambiar la mansión de mi antepasado. Aunque quizás quite las armas de las paredes. No necesitamos más accidentes de los previsibles.

-¿La mansión está preparada para entrar?

-Sí, es parte de las condiciones de la reunión de mañana.

-Bien, nos mudamos esta tarde. Sin excusas. Al menos tú y yo. Podrían hacer cualquier cosa solos en una mansión del XVIII.

-Me preocupan sobretodo los cuadros que hay allí. Hay uno de cuatro generaciones que hice hace algún tiempo y un original de Leonardo.

-Razón de más. Iré a organizar toda esta locura. Y por lo que más quieras, responde a Mikjail antes de que acabemos como en la última cena familiar.

Sonrió inocente y desapareció en el piso de arriba. Desmond rió.

-Ahora recuerdo cómo nos enamoramos.

-¿Así son todas vuestras conversaciones?

-La mayoría. Del resto la mitad es trabajo y la otra mitad tonterías cursis que salen de la nada.

Alice pareció salir de su estupor.

-¿Qué pasó en vuestra última cena familiar?

Para su sorpresa, Desmond se sonrojó.

-Nada interesante.

-A mí me ha sonado interesante.

-Solo una de nuestras peleas habituales, nada serio. Hice un comentario inapropiado sobre su trabajo y dormí en el sofá unos días.

-¿Y todos esos amigos de los que habéis hablado?

-Mis mejores amigos. Fei y Mik se casaron hace algunos años y Asami también se casó el año pasado con Aki, el fotógrafo que nos ayudó en la película. Los tres se conocen del mismo internado donde estudiaron y yo me los encontré en mis viajes después de conocer a Shaun la primera vez. Con Callum trabajé algunas veces en colaboración con la policía para atrapar a algunos criminales.

-¿Y el cuadro que pintaste?

-Ali, tengo un grado en Bellas Artes. Adoro dibujar, pintar y en definitiva mancharme las manos. Una vez que estuve aquí en Londres un tiempo, decidí pintar un retrato de cuatro de mis antepasados. El primer Lord Kenway, su hijo, su nieto y su bisnieta. A través de la bisnieta, Sylvana, también tengo un título español, aunque no reconocido.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Alison decidió intervenir.

-¿Has dicho que tus antepasados fueron Lores?

Alice sonrió.

-Parece que Shaun se ha casado con un auténtico británico.

-Primero, nací en Estados Unidos, Carolina del Sur para ser más precisos. Y segundo, la segunda nacionalidad en mi pasaporte es la española. Después sí está la británica. Y luego la italiana-sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo demasiadas nacionalidades.

-Espera un momento. Vuelve al tema. ¿Eres Lord Kenway?

-Aun no. Mi reunión de mañana es en Bukingham. Con suerte, me nombrarán decimoquinto Lord Kenway y Shaun pasará a llamarse Lord Hastings de Kenway. No es un título que se pueda heredar y una mujer puede ser llamada Lady Kenway con independencia de su marido. Sylvana fue la primera Lady Kenway y mi madre es la última, aunque no lo dice y cree que lo mantiene en secreto.

-¿Y tú lo sabías, Alice?

-A Shaun se le escapó antes. ¿No es increíble? Mi hermanito casado con un Lord británico... suena a historia medieval.

Desmond sonrió y terminó de cortar el rollito de maki.

-Una historia medieval habría tenido menos drama. Aunque con nuestro antepasado común no me extraña.

-Cierto, aun tenemos que hablar del Animus. ¿Y qué es eso de antepasado común?

-A ver... asumo que has visto la película.

-¿Estás de broma? Por supuesto. Quería presumir ante mis amigos de mi hermano actor.

-Vale, pues Malik es nuestro antepasado común. Su hijo Tazim tuvo dos hijos. Yo desciendo de la mayor, Ashana, a través de mi antepasado italiano, Ezio. Vosotros venís de Kadar, el menor. Vuestra familia, al menos por parte de Samuel, ha pasado por España y Francia hasta instalarse aquí de forma definitiva. Por parte de Alison siempre estuvieron en la isla, lucharon contra las legiones romanas en el Muro de Adriano. Shaun está bastante orgulloso de eso. Creo que se pasó dos días riendo.

-¿Riendo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque derrotó a un antepasado materno de Elijah. Conmigo no puede hacer nada, nuestras familias no se cruzan desde Malik. Y ha rastreado cada antepasado para asegurarse. Fueron dos semanas muy entretenidas viendo el otro lado de un estudio.

-Realmente hacéis una pareja perfecta, no lo he notado hasta ahora.

-Hemos sobrevivido mucho más que cualquier otra pareja. Si supiérais la mitad... un buen ejemplo es nuestra proposición. Me golpeó antes de pedirme matrimonio.

-¿Golpearte? ¿Shaun?

-En su defensa, diré que ha estado demasiado tiempo con mi padre. Tienen el mismo gancho de derecha.

-Tenéis que contarme todo.

-Habrá tiempo.

Shaun apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-Acaba de llamar Elijah, dice que tiene una noticia importante, pero que no quiere decirla por teléfono. Llegará en dos días con Helena.

-Vale, creo que puedo imaginarme el asunto.

-Sí, por una vez yo también. ¿Organizamos algo?

-¿Y hacerles perder la oportunidad? No, gracias. Prefiero burlarme de Eli cuando empiece a estresarse.

-Eres horrible, pero me gusta como piensas. Tendremos que ir a buscarles, no necesitamos repetir la llegada a Sevilla después de la primera estancia en Masyaf. En serio, aun no me explico cómo tú puedes llegar desde Sevilla a Praga en coche sin mapa y tu hijo no puede caminar hasta la siguiente calle sin perderse primero en la dirección contraria.

-Katrina tenía el mismo sentido de la orientación. Y que yo sepa, Eli no tiene permiso de conducción británico.

-Bien pensado, iremos a buscarle. Yo conduzco.

-Empiezo a pensar que quieres el dinero de mi seguro de vida.

Shaun sonrió inocente y volvió a marcharse. Alison también sonrió.

-Eres un buen hombre, Desmond, solo porque le haces feliz.

-Por muy ridículo que suene, Shaun es mi mundo. Yo no sería quien soy sin sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando nos conocimos. Quizás habría caído en una depresión hace años, tengo tendencias psicológicas en ese sentido. Él me salvó y hago todo lo posible para devolverle cada segundo de ello.

Alice suspiró por todo el romanticismo.

-Entonces mi nieto llega en dos días.

-Dos días. Tendré que esconder cualquier cosa que pueda convertir en un arma química. Creo que le permití demasiada libertad... recuerdo una vez, en uno de nuestros viajes, cuando convirtió una vieja lavadora en un prototipo de coche. Ingenio no le falta.

-Como a su padre, al parecer.

Desmond sonrió y terminó por fin de colocar las piezas de sushi en la bandeja.

Iban a ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes.

– O –

El mismo día del traslado a la mansión Kenway, todos los Hastings decidieron por unaminidad irse con ellos. Shaun aseguró a su familia que el espacio no sería un problema. Así que a la mañana siguiente, Alice presenció desde la barandilla del segundo piso donde estaba su habitación cómo Desmond se removía nervioso en el vestíbulo mientras Shaun le ponía los gemelos. Era la única despierta para ver esa escena.

-Respira, Des.

-Mi madre me matará si no termino esta reunión como Lord.

-No te preocupes por tu madre. Yo estoy más cerca y conozco todas tus debilidades.

-Eso implica hacerme dormir en el estudio unos cuantos días, ¿verdad?

-Ni lo dudes.

Desmond rió. Las anillas de la oreja derecha brillaron en la suave luz del amanecer que entraba por las ventanas. A Alice le pareció extraño que no se las quitara para una reunión tan formal.

-Te quiero, mi rey.

-Y yo a ti, mi gran águila.

Intercambiaron un suave beso. Shaun le arregló el pelo con cuidado y le ajustó el pañuelo doblado en el bolsillo del pecho una última vez.

-¿Me veo como un Lord?

-Te ves como el Mentor que eres. Aunque creo recordar que Ezio seguía siendo un seductor a sus cuarenta.

-Y conoció a Sofía en la cincuentena. Nunca es tarde para el amor.

-Nunca.

En ese momento sonó la aldaba de la puerta. Shaun le explicó a Alice que Desmond se había negado a poner un timbre para preservar aun más el aire señorial de la mansión. Cuando el matrimonio fue a abrir, Alice solo pudo escuchar.

-Mentor Miles, vengo de parte de su majestad la reina. Desea reunirse con usted como hizo con su madre y como sus antepasados hicieron con los suyos.

-Iré para honrar la memoria del primer Lord Kenway.

Alice conocía las normas básicas de protocolo y formalidad, pero esa conversación era demasiado extraña. Decidió preguntarle después a su hermano. Desmond se fue con el hombre y Shaun se dirigió a las escaleras, seguramente para ir a la gran biblioteca del primer piso. Alice fue con él.

-No te esperaba despierta.

-Quería explorar un poco más la mansión. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

-No sé de qué hablas.

Shaun había cambiado. Antes no era capaz de mentir, mucho menos a ella, pero lo que sea que haya pasado en esos últimos años le habían enseñado demasiado.

-¿Por qué has llamado Mentor a Desmond?

Él suspiró y volvió a buscar un libro en concreto de las amplias estanterías.

-Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no conoces, Alice. Demasiadas.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Quién eres? Mi hermano jamás me habría ocultado algo.

La miró con ojos llenos de dolor.

-Soy Shaun Hastings, marido de Desmond Miles y copropietario de Stellae. Es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.

Volvió a su trabajo y sacó con cuidado un tomo sobre la evolución de la guerra en la historia. Quería prepararse para la que iban a comenzar.

Alice desapareció en el momento en el que supo que no sacaría más información. Pero no se rindió. Buscó información en internet, pero la mayor parte de las referencias eran hacia el Águila de Masyaf. Leyó algunas páginas con teorías conspiratorias sobre la existencia de los Hashashins en los tiempos modernos, basándose en la única conversación en la que se pronunciaba el Credo.

Pero otro gran número de páginas rechazaba esa teoría. No iban a ser tan inconscientes como para hacer una película sobre ellos mismos, ¿verdad?

Un comentario en un blog le llamó la atención.

 _ReyDai007_

 _No soy muy fan de las teorías conspiratorias, pero todo esto me parece muy poco creíble. Habré visto la película cuatro o cinco veces, el escenario es impresionante, y dudo mucho que haya pruebas suficientes como para alentar estos rumores. Sobre todo porque de ser así los Templarios también existirían y todos sabemos que desaparecieron poco después de las Cruzadas._

Alice observó el nombre y se reclinó en el sofá del que se había adueñado.

En ese momento recordó el símbolo de Stellae: una estrella dentro de... dentro del símbolo de los Hashashins.

Fuera quien fuera ese ReyDai007, mentía descaradamente. Y tuvo otra revelación. En la película, Malik había sido nombrado Dai y su nombre significaba rey. Y ella conocía a un Malik. Desmond Malik Miles.

Todo tenía sentido. El comportamiento extraño de Shaun, la repentina creación de Stellae para encubrir los movimientos de una organización secreta, la negativa de Desmond a hablar de su infancia... Iba a hablar, Alice se encargaría de ello. Nunca dejaría que su hermano se involucrara en algo que pudiera dañarle. Era su deber protegerle. Pero debía esperar al momento adecuado. Le exigiría el divorcio para Shaun, ninguna pareja podía ser realmente feliz si uno de los dos se veía forzado a entrar en algo que no quería.

Protegería a su hermano.

– O –

Desmond entró en silencio por la puerta, pero Shaun ya le estaba esperando en un peqeño espacio del vestíbulo con un cómodo sofá estilo imperio. Su marido se levantó.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Como respuesta simplemente alzó la mano derecha, donde se mostraba un anillo de sello de oro puro, el sello de los Asesinos que representaba a un Lord Kenway.

Shaun sonrió y le besó suavemente.

-Bienvenido a casa, milord.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué debe haber pasado?

- _Malkaa_ , te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Estás preocupado por algo.

Shaun suspiró.

-Mi hermana empieza a sospechar algo. Creo que hará algo para separarnos.

Desmond la abrazó.

-Que lo intente. Volví de la muerte para casarme contigo. No habrá _nada_ que pueda separarnos.

-Eso suena incluso romántico viniendo de ti.

-No cortes el ambiente-Shaun aguantó la risa contra el hombro de Desmond-. ¿Quieres discutirlo con una taza de té?

-Se te están pegando las formas británicas.

-No he desayunado todo lo que quería, estaba muy nervioso.

-Bien, en ese caso haremos tortitas y un chocolate caliente. Ve a cambiarte, te espero en la cocina.

-En serio, no haría nada productivo sin ti, mi rey.

Un último beso y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Allí solo había tres habitaciones. La del ala izquierda la compartían Shaun y él. En el ala derecha había dos, una para Elijah y Helena y otra para su madre.

Se cambió rápidamente el traje por unos vaqueros y su sudadera blanca favorita. Tenía una extraña relación con esa sudadera, si es que podía llamarse así. Era la misma con la que había conocido a Shaun, pero también con la que había muerto.

Bajó las escaleras solo en calcetines. Shaun estaba en la cocina hablando con sus padres.

-Creo que esa conversación tendrá que esperar.

-Quizás podríamos contarles ese asunto...

Intercambiaron una mirada. Desmond asintió y se ocupó de la sartén mientras Shaun les contaba a sus padres toda la verdad de su trabajo en Stellae. Ellos se indignaron al principio, pero esperaron a que su hijo les contara la historia completa.

-Entonces... la Hermandad sigue existiendo, los rumores eran verdad.

-Lo son, pero queremos seguir permaneciendo ocultos unos meses más. Para el próximo año vamos a volver a la luz.

-¿Por qué?

Shaun se mordió el labio y miró a Desmond. Fue él quien contestó sin necesidad de apartar la mirada de la sartén.

-Porque ya es hora. Es todo lo que necesitamos.

Colocó una pila de tortitas frente a Shaun, junto al sirope de chocolate y un bol con fresas cortadas.

-Gracias, Des. Sé que dije que los haría yo...

-Pero no necesitamos que incendies la cocina _de nuevo_. Aun no he encontrado el extintor.

Desmond se inclinó para robarle un beso antes de volver a la cocina.

-Asumo que Desmond también está dentro de la Hermandad.

-Des es el Mentor, el cargo más alto. Elijah también es un Asesino, si os lo preguntáis.

-¿Elijah también?

-Él es el Gran Maestro, el más joven de todos los tiempos.

Shaun terminó de cortar la primera capa de la torre inclinada de tortitas.

-Con una genética como la suya, como para no ser como mínimo Maestro. Su padre, su abuelo, bisabuelo, tatarabuelo... todos ellos fueron Mentores.

-Y él lo será algún día. En un futuro _muy_ lejano.

El británico rió.

-Aunque no lo parezca, Desmond es realmente protector con Elijah. Le da todo el mundo para viajar pero vigila sus pasos.

-Con nuestra genética, me extraña que aun no haya acabado en la cárcel.

-Tú dale tiempo. Ya creará problemas-Desmond le lazó una mirada sobre el hombro-. Vale, más problemas de los que provoca ahora. Y hablando de eso, tenemos que esconder las armas.

-Ya lo he hecho. No podía dormir.

-Por una vez veo las ventajas de eso.

Samuel llamó de nuevo la atención de su hijo.

-Shaun, contéstanos con sinceridad. ¿Has matado a alguien?

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo interrumpido por Desmond colocando su propio plato en la mesa y sentándose. Colocó una mano sobre la de Shaun.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido en toda mi vida, es que por muchos errores que podamos cometer, nuestros padres siempre estarán ahí para apoyarnos.

Shaun suspió y miró a sus padres.

-Sí. He matado y volveré a hacerlo, pero preferiría no llegar a ello.

-Arrebatar una vida es lo más difícil de la vida de un Asesino, porque respetamos la vida por encima de todo, solo superada por la libertad del ser humano. Muchos hombres y mujeres han acabado sus días bajo mi hoja, pero no se hace más fácil.

-Nunca será más fácil. En cambio te hace pensar en la futilidad de la vida humana. Hay muchas noches sin poder dormir solo pensando en los nombres de quienes hemos matado. Es una carga que aceptamos junto al Juramento del Iniciado.

Alison se levantó para abrazar a su hijo.

-No nos importa quién seas o lo que hayas hecho. Sigues siendo nuestro hijo y tienes el derecho de elegir lo que quieres hacer. Que seas feliz es todo lo que necesitamos.

-Gracias, mamá.

La mujer se sentó de nuevo y miró a su yerno.

-¿Tu madre también es una Asesina?

-Una de las mejores antes de nacer yo. Ella fue mi primera entrenadora y también entrenó a Shaun. Se retiró oficialmente a la muerte de mi padre.

-Ahora más que nunca quiero conocerla. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Desmond sonrió.

-Como mi padre dijo una vez: "haréis buenas migas y luego nos haréis migas al resto".

-Y la verdad es que Rebecca y Layla nos están haciendo migas con sus conversaciones técnicas sobre el Animus en The Creed. Acaparan todo el chat público. Diego está exasperado-el Mentor sonrió muy ligeramente-. Ay, dioses. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Des?

-Una maldad, desde luego. Como presidente de Stellae tengo una función especial en The Creed. Voy a hacer que cada vez que escriban una palabra determinada, el resultado sea completamente diferente.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes? Nos habría venido muy bien en el colapso de agosto.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, colaboré en ese colapso. Al menos ahora sabemos que la página solo puede mantener una conversación de alto nivel a la vez.

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Becca y Layla con su nuevo condensador de memoria y tú y Eli discutiendo sobre los planos de Monteriggioni. ¿Cómo llegó a eso?

-Si quieres la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Estábamos hablando de los últimos resultados del Cern, después pasamos a música de videojuegos y creo recordar que llegamos a comentar la posibilidad de la existencia de un multiverso.

-Y la forma de cómo todos esos temas están conectados solo lo sabéis vosotros.

-Sabías en lo que te metías cuando nos casamos.

Como respuesta, Shaun le pateó bajo la mesa. Desmond gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué hay de Alice? Ya conoces a tu hermana, hijo.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Hizo preguntas esta mañana.

-Bien, antes de que pueda sacar más conclusiones, Shaun, sabes que odio no saber algo.

Alison respiró hondo.

-Cuando Shaun era un bebé de apenas una semana, Alice estuvo a punto de ahogarle. Me estaba ayudando a bañarle cuando me di cuenta de que no había cogido la toalla y como estaba en un lugar demasiado alto para ella, le dije que le sostuviera y fui a por ella. Cuando volví a la habitación, Alice jugaba con un libro y Shaun estaba bajo el agua. Grité, le saqué y llamé enseguida a una ambulancia. Pudimos salvarle por poco.

Desmond sostuvo la mano de Shaun con fuerza y le miró.

-Pensar que pude no haberte conocido...

-En el hospital los doctores le preguntaron a Alice porqué lo había hecho. Quizás fue culpa mía por dejar a una niña de cinco años a cargo de un bebé, aunque fuera solo por un momento... Pero su respuesta fue escalofriante. Dijo que odiaba a su hermanito porque le había quitado nuestra atención y que era mejor matarle pronto. La metimos en terapia, pero fue contraproducente. Todo ese odio se convirtió en sobreprotección. Siempre le estaba llamando, espantaba a sus novias, alejaba a sus amigos... Shaun no tuvo vida propia hasta que Alice se fue a la universidad.

-E incluso entonces me llamaba a cada momento. Más de una vez me echaron de clase porque ella era demasiado insistente. Se relajó una vez que empezó a salir con chicos. Para entonces yo ya había descubierto la tapadera de Abstergo. Me secuestraron y cuando Rebecca me salvó, solo pude enviar un mensaje improvisado sobre unos estudios que me había propuesto la universidad en el extranjero. Me uní a los Asesinos. Conseguí bloquear a Alice con excusas endebles y cambiando de móvil. Apenas unos seis meses después entraste en escena y me olvidé de todo, ya sabes, necesitaba toda mi capacidad para coordinar a los otros grupos y crear las entradas del Animus. Reconozco que después de que... desaparecieras, no volví a pensar en Alice.

Desmond asintió con la mirada baja. Su mano no soltó la de Shaun.

-En cierto modo comprendo ese sentimiento de odio, soy psicólogo. Pero generalmente se mostraría en edades superiores. Una niña de cinco años... es imposible de imaginarlo. Y el terapeuta... lo que hizo fue redigir sus emociones de forma que cada vez que pensara en Shaun, solo querría protegerle. Es un tratamiento experimental nada apropiado para niños. Se suele utilizar en ex militares con un alto riesgo de estallido, se les reprograma el cerebro, por así decirlo.

Shaun apretó su mano esa vez.

-Des, va a intentar hacer algo, pero pase lo que pase, no le hagas daño. Sigue siendo mi hermana.

-Reconozco los límites, _malkaa_.

-Ya, ¿y lo de Moscú?

-Me entendiste mal.

Shaun le sacó la lengua.

-Sabías lo que quise decir en Roma, no seas un imbécil.

-Imbécil o no, tengo trabajo que terminar hoy. Redactar informes, organizar las bases de la India, empezar con tu regalo... y quizás enviar a un par de novatos para que investiguen a algunas personas. Creo que es hora de hundir algunas fortunas.

Se levantó y besó la sien de Shaun antes de dejar su plato en el fregadero.

-Te recuerdo que aun debemos probar el nuevo Animus.

-Haré un horario rápido y te lo envío por The Creed.

-Si organizaras tu escritorio igual que tu tiempo no tendrías que buscar las cosas.

-Creo que dejaré un hueco libre para que podamos terminar esta conversación. _'Ana 'ahbik_ , Shaun.

- _Anch'io_ , Des.

Desmond desapareció de la cocina hacia el salón de artes.

-¿Sabes italiano?

-No, pero se me han quedado algunas palabras y Desmond es un romántico. Elijah también me enseñó algunas en árabe y Akihito en japonés. Y en realidad solo puedo hablar español con fluidez suficiente como para que me entiendan a un nivel muy básico-sonrió recordando la primera vez que estuvieron en España, ese año en el que escondieron con el atractivo Maestro Malik-. Tengo muchísimo que contaros, pero yo también tengo trabajo. Diego me habrá enviado algunas memorias que revisar y quiero volver a repasar el último árbol genealógico antes de entregarlo. Y por supuesto la conferencia de las once con Galina para organizar algunos encuentros con los beneficiaros de las Becas Stellae. Des no es el único ocupado.

Se levantó, dejó el plato en el fregadero, abrazó a sus padres y fue a la biblioteca. Pero antes de subir se pasó por la sala de artes, en la esquina de la casa. Esa habitación tenía grandes ventanas que proporcionaban toda la luz necesaria y si se tocaba la melodía correcta en el piano se abría una puerta secreta al sótano.

Desmond se había instalado en el rincón más iluminado, entre un escritorio con su portatil y un caballete con un lienzo, el mismo que le había prohibido a Shaun mirar. Cuando Shaun entró por la puerta estaba observando lo que sea que estuviera pintando.

-Trabaja, Des.

-Multitarea. Ya te he enviado un par de archivos para que apruebes sus ascensos. Y Callum está aquí en Londres, acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Vendrá después del almuerzo.

-De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas ayuda. Estaré en la biblioteca.

Desmond le miró con una suave sonrisa.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Shaun subió a la biblioteca y siguió con su trabajo.

Alice aprovechó ese momento para entrar en el salón de artes y confrontar a su cuñado.

-Quiero que dejes a Shaun.

Desmond la miró por un segundo y volvió al cuadro.

-Y estaré encantado de hacerlo si él me lo pide. Su felicidad es la mía.

-Déjate de tonterías. _Mi hermano_ jamás será feliz contigo.

Hubo un ligero sonido de crujido cuando Desmond presionó demasiado el pincel y estuvo a punto de romper la madera.

- _Mi marido_ es más que feliz a mi lado.

-¿Al lado de un asesino? Por favor, él tiene más sentido común que ese.

La mirada de Desmond la paralizó.

-No hables de lo que no entiendes.

-Oh, no lo creas. Sé que los Hashashins siguen existiendo y sé que le has obligado a entrar. Divórciate y esa información jamás llegará a los medios.

Desmond dejó el pincel en equilibrio sobre un bote de plástico con aguarrás. Luego se levantó para situarse a la misma altura que Alice.

-Adelante, que todos los medios lo sepan. Y al mismo tiempo sabrán que una niña de cinco años casi mató a su hermano.

-¿Chantaje? ¿En serio?

-Solo me he rebajado a tu nivel, Alice-su voz se convirtió en un susurro mortífero-. Y créeme si te digo que puedo bajar aun más y eliminar toda amenaza.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Que Shaun me ha pedido que no te haga nada. Es tu hermano y te quiere, pero él es una persona independiente, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si él me pide el divorcio, ten por seguro que se lo daré, pero ese paso jamás llegará de mi parte.

-No puedo creerlo.

Alice se giró hacia la puerta. Sus padres estaban allí. Habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Debéis apoyarme, él no es bueno para Shaun.

-Alice, tu hermano ya nos ha contado todo. Si le escucharas...

-¡¿Lo sabíais y no habéis hecho nada para separarles?!

Samuel tuvo suficiente.

-¡Alice Hastings!-ella se encogió-. No intentes limitar a tu hermano. Él es más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y formar una familia por sí mismo. Y por lo que nos ha contado, Desmond entró en la Hermandad _después_ que él.

Alison aportó sus propias palabras.

-Si intentas hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por arruinar el matrimonio de Shaun, te aseguro que esta vez no habrá ninguna duda en cuanto a internarte en una clínica psiquiátrica. Esa sobreprotección tiene que acabar.

Alice supo que estaba derrotada, pero eso no impidió que lanzara una última mirada ácida a Desmond.

-Esto no ha terminado.

Él se atrevió a sonreír ligeramente.

-Por lo que he escuchado, sí.

Alice salió de aquella sala y se encerró en su habitación. Samuel suspiró.

-Ojalá hubiera algo menos drástico...

-Todo es culpa del terapeuta. No debió reprogramar su cerebro sin vuestro consentimiento por escrito y mucho menos a este nivel.

Alison caminó hacia él.

-Dejemos esto. ¿Qué estás pintando?

-Mi regalo para Shaun.

Giró el lienzo. En él, en formas muy básicas, había un paisaje fantástico con grandes árboles y palacios de mármol. Samuel lo reconoció como Rivendel, la ciudad élfica de _El Señor de los Anillos_.

-Le encantará. Siempre le encantaron los libros de Tolkien.

-Planeo ponerle a él en este balcón-señaló una forma inconclusa justo a la derecha-, como el rey elfo.

-Eres un gran artista, Desmond.

-¿No habéis visto el cuadro de las escaleras? Lo pinté yo en cuatro aburridos meses.

El matrimonio Hastings sabían el cuadro. Era un retrato de cuatro personas. Una mujer de largo pelo rubio sentada en una silla de estilo imperio con un elegante vestido rojo. A su lado había un hombre también rubio en una silla gemela. Tras él había un hombre alto, de ojos claros y piel pálida con un porte elegante y noble y tras ella un último hombre de piel más oscura, ojos casi negros y largo pelo negro.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Son mis antepasados, el rubio es Edward Kenway, el primer Lord Kenway. Tras él está Haytham, su hijo. Junto a Haytham está Connor, el segundo Lord Kenway. Y la mujer es Sylvana, la primera Lady Kenway. Cuatro generaciones con mucho poder.

-Creo que hay más de lo que nos estás contando.

Desmond rió.

-Edward fue pirata antes que Asesino. Haytham fue criado como Templario y en las Colonias tuvo un hijo con una indígena, Ziio. Connor se convirtió en el Mentor muchos años después. Y el marido de Sylvana, Diego Ponce, fue el siguiente Mentor, después de traicionar a los Templarios, por supuesto.

-Así que dos Templario en la familia...

-No son los únicos. Shaun está fascinado por el equilibrio entre ambos bandos y la facilidad de cambiar de uno a otro. Y prácticamente se sabe mi árbol genealógico de memoria, dice que es muy útil para saber todos los acontecimientos históricos. Mis antepasados estaban en _todos_ lados, literalmente. Y lo que no, está cubierto por su parte.

Desmond sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo nuestro Shaun se casaría con alguien cuyos antepasados han movido la historia.

-Solo Shaun.

Alison sonrió ligeramente.

-Te dejamos trabajar. Quiero explorar un poco más todo esto.

-Si véis algún arma, avisadme. Puedo haberla olvidado en mi registro nocturno.

-Lo haremos.

Desmond suspiró cuando sus suegros se fueron. Y pensaba que su familia estaba loca...


	24. La locura del equipo

_16 de diciembre de 2019 en adelante_

 _Mansión Kenway, Londres_

–

Callum había llegado justo después del almuerzo y él junto a Desmond se encerraron en el salón de artes para hablar. Solo habían pasado diez minutos antes de que el Mentor saliera y fuera a la biblioteca donde trabajaba Shaun para buscar una botella de licor, cualquiera le valía.

Shaun levantó la vista de la pantalla para fulminar a Callum, quien había ido detrás de Desmond.

-Más vale que sea importante. Des lleva sin probar el alcohol desde la boda de Asami.

-Créeme, lo es.

Desmond se terminó la copa de un trago y se acercó a su marido.

-¿Recuerdas el comentario de "miedo patológico al matrimonio"?

-Sí, le amenacé con dispararle a la rodilla. ¿Y?

-Resulta que está casado.

Sin una palabra, Shaun estiró la mano y Desmond le colocó un vaso con whisky. Él también se lo bebió de un trago.

-¡¿Qué?!

Callum alzó las manos en un gesto de reconciliación.

-Fue hace años. Me escondí en Las Vegas durante algún tiempo. Una noche me emborraché y a la mañana siguiente estaba casado con una mujer preciosa.

-Al menos sabes su nombre.

Callum asintió lentamente. Dio un prudente paso hacia atrás antes de hablar.

-Sofía Rikkin.

Hubo un largo silencio. Shaun apoyó la cabeza en la mesa murmurando maldiciones y Desmond estalló en carcajadas hasta el punto de acabar en el suelo. Callum no sabía si dispararle o patearle.

Al final se calmaron.

-Vale, necesitaba esa risa. ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

-Porque ella está en peligro. Han descubierto nuestro matrimonio y la han considerado una espía.

Desmond asintió lentamente.

-Sí, yo también te consideraría a ti un espía si no te conociera tan bien como lo hago. ¿Sabes dónde la tienen?

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-De acuerdo, no te alteres. Shaun, busca lugares comunes de reunión de los Templarios aquí en Londres. Partiremos a partir de ahí. Cal, ve a nuestros proveedores. Necesitamos armas silenciosas a distancias media y larga y mucha munición. Yo prepararé los venenos y narcóticos. Cuando tengamos el lugar prepararemos el plan de entrada y salida.

Ambos asintieron. No podían ir en contra de las órdenes del Mentor. Se pusieron a trabajar. Desmond bajó al sótano para mayor seguridad, lo último que necesitaba era a Alice metiendo las narices en un lugar peligroso.

Resultó que la tenían en un viejo edificio de oficinas reacondicionado en la parte este de la ciudad. Desmond y Callum idearon un plan para entrar y salir sin ser vistos. Si algo salía mal, improvisarían. Pero irían a la noche siguiente, cuando Elijah pudiera quedarse fuera como un pilar de apoyo externo.

Después de organizar todo, Shaun le preguntó a Callum cómo no había reconocido a su propia esposa cuando ella misma le obligó a entrar en el Animus. Estaban en el salón de artes para que Desmond pudiera seguir con su cuadro.

-Aun no había asimilado todo y apenas recordaba cómo era. Solo tenía fugaces destellos de la borrachera y una imagen de ella dormida a la mañana siguiente. Había cambiado con los años.

Desmond le observó.

-He revisado las grabaciones y parece que ella sí te reconoció. Y dos horas completas de las grabaciones de tu habitación no están.

Callum se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, me reconoció. Yo la recordé después de aquellas dos horas.

-Y aun así mataste a su padre.

Desmond silenció a Shaun con una mirada.

-Callum hizo lo que debía hacer. No podían quedarse con el Fruto. Y según me han contado, le diste la oportunidad de detenerte.

Callum asintió.

-Solo tenía que gritar para alertarles de mi presencia. No lo hizo. Después de aquello realmente tuve que huir de su furia. Pero hace unos días me llamó y me dijo que estaba en peligro. La llamada se cortó después de que escuchara disparos. Hice mi propia investigación. En París me infiltré en una oficina menor y descubrí que la van a ejecutar como traidora el mes que viene, después de intentar sacarle todo lo que puedan sobre nosotros.

Desmond suspiró y bajó el pincel. Ahora los rumores que había escuchado dentro de Abstergo tenían sentido.

-Un alto rango descubrió algo que la obligó a seguir trabajando para ellos-miró directamente a Callum-. Tenéis una hija.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Puedes repetir eso?

-Tenéis una hija. No me obligues a explicarte el funcionamiento físico porque soy tu psicólogo, no tu médico.

-Des, también eres su médico.

Esa era la única forma en la que Shaun podía reaccionar a esa noticia. La reacción de Callum fue acercarse al minibar.

-Tengo una hija... ¿Dónde está?

-Ni idea. Era un rumor, el único que podía explicar todo esto.

-Si era un rumor, ¿cómo has sabido que era _hija_?

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Porque tuve una visión de ti acompañando a una mujer hacia el altar. Estabais de espaldas, así que no pude ver quién era.

-Ese sexto sentido debe ser horrible, ¿verdad?

-A veces me ayuda mucho-hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano-. Sigamos con el tema. La situación de vuestra hija debía ser precaria en el mejor de los casos, pero algo debe haber cambiado para que Sofía haga un movimiento.

Shaun asintió.

-Sí, debe estar más segura, en un lugar donde los Templarios no puedan hacerle daño. Rikkin habrá intentado aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, pero la atraparon.

-Eso no ayuda.

-Cal, vamos a rescatar a tu esposa. Si tu hija está a salvo nos ahorramos tener que rescatarla también. Incluso podemos hacer algo para buscarla cuando Sofía esté con nosotros.

-Gracias, Des.

Alison entró en ese momento en el salón de artes, donde estaban reunidos.

-¿Me ayudas con la cena, Desmond?

-Me encantaría, deja que termine con esta zona, llevo horas intentando conseguir el color adecuado.

-Iré preparando los ingredientes. Te espero en la cocina.

Shaun miró a su marido en cuanto Alison se fue.

-Y tú tenías miedo de no gustarle a mis padres. Mi madre te adora y a mi padre le encanta discutir de arte contigo.

-Y tu hermana quiere que me divorcie de ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Desmond actuó a toda velocidad y decidió bloquear el camino de su marido.

-Shaun, cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Mi hermana intenta arruinar mi matrimonio y me pides que me calme!

- _Malkaa_ , estás sobrereaccionando. Tú siempre me dices que piense antes de actuar.

-Y tú que debo pelear mis batallas, así que aparta antes de que te haga probar de nuevo el gancho de derecha.

Desmond se estremeció. Si había algo más aterrador que su madre era el gancho de derecha que Shaun aprendió de Bill.

-¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a tu única hermana?-eso le detuvo-. Shaun, está resuelto, déjalo.

Shaun respiró hondo. Aun así lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Desmond, que por supuesto esquivó. Pero lo que no esquivó fue el rodillazo al costado.

Ahogó un grito mientras se tambaleaba.

-¡Shaun! ¡Mañana necesito todas mis facultades!

Pero él frunció el ceño y le golpeó el pecho.

-Vuelve a ocultarme algo así y voy a convertirme en una de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al primer piso antes de que Desmond reaccionara de nuevo.

-¡Sabía que tramabas algo!

Shaun se inclinó sobre la barandilla

-¡Tu hijo tuvo el plan! Planeamos ahogarte cuando volvamos a Inagua en primavera, si no funciona te tiraré Everest abajo. Y ya estamos buscando una tercera opción por si esas fallan. Eres especialmente difícil de matar.

Intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa.

-Dile a Eli de mi parte que ya se puede ir olvidando de la herencia. Lo dejaré todo a Stellae y la empresa a Layla.

-Me rompes el corazón, cariño. ¿Negociamos luego?

-Tengo una infiltración mañana.

-Bien, tú serás el negociador. Tienes que mantener todas tus habilidades, Mentor.

Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y siguió subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Callum silvó admirando.

-No sé si estás loco o solo eres masoquista, pero enséñame ese truco.

Desmond rió.

-Primero, todos estamos un poco locos. Segundo, conozco a un auténtico masoquista, mi nivel de aguante al dolor ni se compara. Y tercero, aprende por tu cuenta. Tu matrimonio, sus reglas.

-¿Y con "sus" te refieres a Sofía?

-Tenemos que aceptarlo, tú y yo somos iguales. Haríamos lo que fuera por las personas que amamos. Y en nuestras vidas "todo" incluye algunos golpes-miró el reloj que había en una pared-. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ayudar a mi suegra con la cena o mañana tendré que conducir al aeropuerto. Odio conducir por la izquierda.

Callum negó con la cabeza cuando Desmond desapareció en dirección a la cocina. El matrimonio de esos dos era cada vez más extraño.

– O –

Helena respiró hondo antes de levantar la mirada hacia los padres de su novio. Desde que sabía la verdad de sus trabajos, no podía verles del mismo modo, pero cuando les recogieron en el aeropuerto habían sonreído. O al menos Shaun. Desmond estaba molesto por algo que no quiso decirle a nadie.

Elijah le cogió la mano para darle ánimos.

-Nosotros... estamos esperando un hijo.

Ambos parpadearon.

-Sinceramente, no esperábamos eso.

-Sabemos que es repentino, pero... no pensamos dar marcha atrás. Es nuestro hijo.

Desmond observó la expresión tensa de su propio hijo.

-Elijah, sabes que te tuve fuera del matrimonio. No veo cómo sería un problema...-frunció el ceño-. A no ser que ya haya sido un problema.

Helena se encogió.

-Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando les conté que estoy saliendo con Elijah y que vamos a ser padres sin casarnos. Son unas personas muy anticuadas. Me dijeron cosas...

Desmond se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

-Creo que puedo imaginarlo. No tienes que repetirlo si no quieres. Pero pasase lo que pasase, eres parte de esta familia y no vamos a fallarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Helena no se resistió a abrazarle entre lágrimas. Shaun fue el siguiente.

-No pienses en ellos. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, con cualquier cosa. Ahora eres una Miles con todas las consecuencias. Te dejaré una guía para tratar con ellos.

Elijah y Desmond protestaron. En ese momento entró Callum con dos bolsas de deporte.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Solo las mejores noticias de este año. ¿Traes todo?

-No, conozco tus trucos. No vale cambiar de tema. ¿Qué noticias?

Elijah sonrió.

-Vamos a ser padres.

Callum rió y les abrazó.

-Felicidades. Aunque me sorprende que Desmond aun no haya reaccionado.

-¿Yo, reaccionar?

-Vas a ser abuelo.

Desmond tardó un momento en reaccionar. Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, sonrió alegremente.

-Cal, soy un genio. Por supuesto que lo he notado. La que me preocupa es mi madre siendo bisabuela. Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Él miró a Helena por un momento, pero confiaba en el Mentor.

-Los uniformes y las armas que pediste.

-Coge las bolsas y bajemos. Hay que repasar el plan.

Se acercó al piano y tocó cinco notas. En el suelo se abrió una trampilla secreta. Helena estaba sorprendida. Shaun lo notó.

-Es una mansión de Asesinos, por supuesto que hay habitaciones secretas. Ven, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación con banderas piratas, armas antiguas, pergaminos y muchísimas cosas marinas. Callum dejó las dos bolsas en la mesa, que crujió con el peso.

-Debería empezar a pensar en cambiar el mobiliario.

-¿Cuántos años tiene esto?

-Se construyó en el XVIII y los muebles son de principios del XIX.

Desmond abrió una bolsa y sacó ropa negra. Tres pantalones, camisetas de tirantes, chaquetas de cuero y tres pares de botas de motorista con una suela gruesa. Debajo de todo había tres chalecos antibalas realmente pesados.

-Supongo que un equipo es para mí. ¿Por qué negro?

-Eli, ya hemos hablado de esto. Por la noche debemos usar siempre negro, es más útil para camuflarse.

-Sí, pero odio ese color. ¿Y por qué tu uniforme lleva un bordado en rojo?

Desmond sonrió mirando el símbolo Asesino bordado en el pecho de su chaqueta.

-Porque soy el Mentor, desde luego. Y ahora las armas. Cal, haz los honores.

Callum abrió la otra bolsa.

-Eli, para ti el rifle. Estarás fuera y solo debes usarlo si necesitamos cobertura en la salida. Des, te quedas con la ballesta, eres un peligro con otras armas. Para mí las pistolas gemelas-sacó unas cuantas cajas de munición-. Aquí está la munición especial que pediste, Mentor. Espero que hayas preparado los venenos.

-Tendré que hacer más. Me quedé sin belladona y adormidera. ¿Qué más tienes?

-Cuchillos para lanzar, dagas, bombas de destello, bombas de humo, comunicadores y botiquines reducidos. Aparte hay un botiquín completo para el coche, por si hay alguna emergencia. Hisopos, anestesia local, jeringuillas, bisturíes, pinzas largas, aguja, hilo de sutura, vendas y pastillas contra el dolor.

-Más te vale haber traído tu hoja oculta.

-Siempre la llevo, Des. Que tu no lo hagas es problema tuyo.

-Tú quieres meterme a mí en problemas, ¿verdad?

Shaun sonrió ligeramente.

-Desmond, tienes las marcas de las correas en el brazo. Sé que no te gusta quitártela desde el secuestro de Bill.

Callum miró entre ambos.

-Bien, suficiente coqueteo. La vida de mi esposa está en juego.

-Lo diré una sola vez, Cal. Todo irá bien. Solo he fallado en una misión en toda mi vida y solo mi vida estuvo en juego.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-Odio que hables de esa misión así como así.

- _Malkaa_ , no volvamos a empezar porque sabes que esto siempre lo ganaré yo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto-Desmond volvió a mirar las armas-. Eli, trae el proyector 3D. Está detrás tuya. Te pondremos al día con el plan.

Elijah cogió un disco plateado y lo colocó sobre la mesa, entre el rifle y las pistolas. Desmond pasó la mano por encima y en el aire se proyectó un plano en 3D del edificio y sus alrededores.

Callum señaló un callejón.

-Aquí estará el coche de escape. Hay una salida trasera que se utiliza por los trabajadores... ilegales. Tú te quedarás en el tejado de enfrente, coloca una cuerda para bajar rápido en cuanto salgamos. Desmond y yo entraremos por una de las ventanas superiores del otro lado. Haremos un trabajo rápido registrando todos los pisos y saldremos con la carga. En caso necesario me adelantaré con Sofía mientras Desmond nos cubre.

-Si eso ocurre, Elijah, debes encargarte de las heridas de Sofía mientras Callum conduce. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debéis volver a por mí, saldré por mis propios medios. Y que quede claro ahora, es una misión no letal. Cualquier tipo de disparo o golpe que hagamos debe incapacitar, no matar. ¿Está claro?

Elijah y Callum asintieron. Shaun observó el plano.

-Yo seré vuestra comunicación exterior. Si hay algún cambio de planes os lo haré saber. También os guiaré por las calles en caso de una persecución. Tengo un conocido en el departamento de tráfico que puede ayudarnos.

El Gran Maestro Miles estudió el plano.

-¿Puedo ver el interior?-Desmond hizo algo para que las paredes del edificio se volvieran transparentes-. Lo más probable es que tengan a Rikkin en los sótanos, con una única entrada custodiada.

-Lo hemos tenido en cuenta, el registro es sobre todo para buscar nueva información. Berg tiene un límite en cuanto a la información que puede pasarme.

-En ese caso necesitamos otro plan. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Replicar la misión de Málaga. Ya sabes, pulso electromagnético, apagón y gafas de visión nocturna. Tú y yo seremos capaz de entrar, barrer todas las habitaciones, conseguir al objetivo y salir en media hora como mucho.

-Se te olvida que estuvimos completamente incomunicados porque el pulso también afectó a nuestro equipo.

-Y tú olvidas que he creado una fuente de energía independiente que no necesita de electricidad. Modificaré los comunicadores en un momento. Shaun es capaz de dispararme a la rodilla si perdemos el contacto.

-Directo a la rodilla, he estado afinando mi puntería.

-Apuntando a mi cabeza, lo sé. Yo he afinado mis sentidos. Volviendo al tema, ¿lo hacemos como en Málaga?

-Si puedes cambiar los comunicadores, es la mejor opción. También tendremos que abrir un camino hacia abajo.

-Es fácil. Siempre hemos trabajado bien en equipo. ¿Hace cuánto que no vamos al campo juntos?

-2013, si no recuerdo mal. Bill nos envió a recopilar información sobre un alto cargo templario en Mayorca. Tú acabaste peleándote con dos alemanes.

-Oh, sí. Por aquel partido de fútbol.

-¿Por qué siempre te peleas con alguien?

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-La primera vez que estuve en Italia, fue Shaun quien se peleó con alguien.

-Y con razón. Estaba siendo un idiota.

-¿Tú o el italiano?

-Desmond...

Elijah suspiró.

-Papá, modifica los dispositivos. Yo me familiarizaré con el terreno. Callum, ¿crees que podrás terminar con la munición?

-Me encargaré de ello.

-Todo terminado por aquí. ¿A qué hora salimos?

-A las once. Como muy tarde a y media. Quiero haber regresado antes de las dos.

-Entendido.

-Entonces nos separamos aquí. Ya sabéis lo que hacer.

Todos asintieron. Callum se sentó en la mesa de la esquina para introducir los narcóticos en las balas. Desmond y Shaun subieron para modificar los comunicadores. Y Helena se quedó con Elijah mientras él estudiaba el plano tridimensional.

-¿Las misiones son siempre así?

-La mayoría. Nos gusta trabajar en equipo y saber qué están haciendo los demás para no molestarnos entre nosotros-miró a su novia-. Esta es mi vida, Lena, pero tú aun puedes escapar.

Helena negó con la cabeza.

-Si es tu vida ahora también es la mía.

Elijah la abrazó.

-No te merezco, mi princesa.

-Y yo a ti tampoco, mi amor.

– O –

Callum dejó suavemente a Sofía en la cama. Había muchos cortes y signos de tortura, la mayoría ya tratados por Elijah en el coche. Escuchaba a Desmond discutir con Shaun sobre la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que se había metido en el edificio, de la que había salido con un labio partido, un ojo morado, tres costillas magulladas y una rota. Sus rivales no tuvieron suerte. Uno había muerto por un pulmón perforado, otro había quedado inconsciente por un golpe en el cuello y el tercero con una muñeca rota y un disparo a la rodilla, cortesía de Elijah.

-¿Cal?

-Estoy aquí, Sofía.

Le apartó el pelo negro de la frente. Sus ojos oscuros le observaron.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-No te conté lo de nuestra hija y te he puesto en peligro.

-Ya está todo solucionado. Solo nos queda buscarla para saber que está realmente a salvo.

-Lo está, Cal. Por eso decidí movilizarme.

-¿Sabes dónde?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Desmond entró.

-Callum, fuera.

-No pienso apartarme de su lado y menos ahora.

El Mentor le fulminó.

-Fuera. Ahora.

-Cal, ve, no pasará nada.

Callum asintió y se marchó, no sin lanzar una mirada de advertencia a su amigo y superior. Desmond suspiró agotado.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no he hecho esto por la bondad de mi corazón.

Sofía asintió despacio.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Información sobre un Fragmento, el Reloj.

-Fue sellado por posibles paradojas temporales.

-Porque los Templarios no saben utilizarlo. El Reloj tiene que usarse en conjunto con otro Fragmento para producir un Elixir que necesito si queremos ganar esta guerra.

-Te daré toda la información que tengo. Solo... cuida de mi hija.

Desmond sonrió suavemente.

-Hay algo que debes saber. Vas a ser abuela.

Sofía arqueó una ceja confundida, pero la noticia no tardó en ser procesada.

-¿Abuela?

-Helena es una chica encantadora, es maravilloso que Elijah se haya fijado en ella.

-¿Callum lo sabe?

-No, te dejo el honor de destruir sus chistes sobre mí. Va a convertirse en abuelo al mismo tiempo que yo y solo estamos en los cuarenta.

Sofía rió ligeramente.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-A partir de ahora eres parte de los Miles y ningún Miles se queda atrás.

-¿Cómo volviste? No me creo que realmente fingieras tu muerte.

-Es una historia para otro momento. Por ahora descansa. Me autoproclamo tu médico y psicólogo, como de todos en esta casa de locos. Te devolveré a Callum y en una hora te subiré algo de comer. ¿Alguna alergia que deba saber?

-Marisco. ¿Y no deberías dormir? Son las tres de la mañana.

-Insomnio, ya te acostumbrarás. Bienvenida a la Mansión Kenway.

Salió y Callum entró a toda prisa.

-Espero no tener que golpearle. Shaun tiene un gancho de derecha aterrador.

-No, solo quería asegurarse de algunas cosas. ¿Duermes conmigo?

Callum asintió y se tumbó a su lado.

-Creo que es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama desde Las Vegas.

-Es extraño. Llevamos más de dos décadas casados.

-En mi defensa, no sabía que estaba casado hasta hace unos años.

-¿Y qué dice eso de ti, Cal?

-Que soy un mal marido. Pero tranquila, ya lo tengo asumido. Contra Desmond no hay quien gane.

-¿Eso significa que Shaun es la esposa?

-Cada uno tiene sus momentos. Su relación es rara. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Sofía sonrió ligeramente. Estaba deseando hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón. Apenas una hora después entraron Desmond y Shaun.

-Cal, intenta no soltar los puntos de la herida del muslo, a Elijah le costó mucho manterse firme con tu conducción loca.

-No es mi culpa. Tú debías encargarte de desviar su atención, Des. Tenías la ballesta preparada y no disparaste.

-Porque no había un tiro claro. ¿Querías acabar tú con alucinaciones? Lo digo porque mis venenos son muy potentes. Un solo rasguño y estarás drogado durante horas.

-Shaun, lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Él sonrió.

-Lleva dos días despierto y sigue de buen humor, no se lo estropees.

-Asumo que tú has tenido algo que ver con eso.

-Qué poco me conoces, Callum. ¿De verdad tenías que preguntar?

Sofía sonrió ligeramente cuando Desmond la ayudó a sentarse.

-Cuidado con los puntos. Quedará una cicatriz si se sueltan ahora.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste tanto?

-Soy un genio, Sofía. Puedo aprender cualquier materia en cuestión de semanas o meses, depende de la complejidad.

-Y tuvo mucho tiempo al otro lado.

-¿Otro lado?

Callum sonrió.

-El secreto mejor guardado de nuestro Mentor. Él es el único humano que ha vuelto de la muerte.

Sofía miró a Desmond. Él se había acomodado en una silla sin respaldo junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Es una historia larga. ¿Crees que aguantarás despierta?

Sofía asintió. Shaun suspiró.

-Bien, pero come mientras tanto. Es una historia realmente larga que empezó hace miles de millones de años.

-Creo que me has contado partes, Des, pero no toda la historia.

-Me ha costado mucho componerla, Cal. He tenido que viajar muy atrás en las memorias de mi sangre.

-¿Sangre? ¿No ADN?

-Ya me entenderás, Sofía-Desmond cogió aire y observó a las pocas estrellas en el cielo-. Hace miles de millones de años, en un planeta al otro lado de nuestra galaxia, existió una raza de seres inteligentes que se hacían llamar Kantaisä. Yo los llamo Ancestrus. Ellos tenían seis sentidos: podían Ver, Oler, Saborear, Tocar, Oír y Saber. Pero este último era el más especial de todos. Conocían el pasado, el presente y el futuro y se amoldaban al mejor camino para evolucionar. Es decir, Cambiaban sus pasos para avanzar hacia el mejor futuro posible.

»Con el tiempo crearon una nueva especie a su imagen y semejanza. Los llamaron Edeltäjä. Les entregaron todos sus sentidos, pero redujeron el sexto. Solo podían Saber, no Cambiar el curso que seguían.

»Los Edeltäjä se volvieron ambiciosos y exterminaron a los Kantaisä. Su mundo se perdió entre fuego y azufre por la guerra. Y salieron al espacio a buscar un nuevo hogar. Miles de años después llegaron aquí y se convirtieron en los Precursores.

»Nos cambiaron, nos hicieron evolucionar como los Ancestrus hicieron con ellos y nos arrebataron la capacidad de Saber. Les convertimos en nuestros dioses y ellos se regodearon en el poder. Pero lo que no sabían es que tres Kantaisä sobrevivieron y les siguieron. Kiefer con su pareja Kariátides y su hijo Atlante. Buscaban venganza por su especie.

»Los tres crearon cámaras en todo el mundo con sus caminos grabados en las paredes, como solían hacer en su mundo natal. Pero Atlante murió de pena por la desaparición de su esposa y sus hijas gemelas. Kariátides se cortó el cuello para darle un motivo a Kiefer de seguir con vida. Y Kiefer... renunció a su vida. Cambió su nombre a Sylpunh, el Caído, y escrutó todos los caminos del futuro para saber cuál elegir. En uno de ellos vio a un hombre que se sacrificaría por sus semejantes, la única persona que podría acabar definitivamente con el gobierno de los Isu.

»Habló con una joven híbrida, una hija de Júpiter, para que robara un Fruto e iniciara la revolución. De la línea de Eva nacería una mujer, Karla, que llevaría el Cáliz de la Última Esperanza. También habló con otra híbrida, una hija desconocida de Juno, con quien tuvo un hijo. De la línea de Lilith nacería un hombre, William, que llevaría la Espada de la Gran Destrucción. Juntos tendría al Elegido, el único con la sangre de las Tres Grandes Razas: los Kantaisä, los Edeltäjä y los humanos.

»Sylpunh murió mucho antes de ver realizado su plan, pero funcionó. Los Isu entraron en guerra con sus creaciones y no prestaron atención al cielo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Consiguieron crear el Orbe para detener la tormenta solar, pero si lo activaban, Juno desataría su furia sobre el mundo. Una furia que inició cuando su esposo Aita falleció en una de las pruebas para salvar a los humanos.

»El mundo fue destruido en la Primera Catástrofe. El ser humano prevaleció y siguió su camino en la historia. Los Isu fueron olvidados poco a poco. El Elegido nació. En ese momento no sabía lo que el destino le había reservado. En su juventud se reveló contra su sangre, huyó y se metió en peleas. Sufrió, rió, fue feliz, sintió una gran desesperanza porque no encontrbaa su lugar en el mundo. Tuvo una vida dura hasta que le secuestraron para buscar uno de los artefactos de los Isu.

»Entonces todo volvió a él. El anhelo por la libertad corría por sus venas. El Credo estaba grabado en sus huesos y en su mente flotaban las Normas. Hizo lo que debía y se sacrificó. La primera parte de su existencia, la que había heredado de su madre, había terminado. Apenas dos días después volvió a la vida como un Ancestrus, mejor preparado para enfrentarse a su rival para vengar a los suyos, los Kantaisä.

»Y como se esperaba de él, se escondió frente a quienes le importaban para ayudarles cuando fuera necesario. En secreto, sin que él mismo lo supiera, sentó las bases de una guerra que podría destruir el mundo entre fuego y azufre o salvarlo y crear una utopía donde todos vivieran en paz.

»O al menos eso es lo que dicen los Escritos Proféticos de Sylpunh.

Les miró y sonrió. Shaun estaba boquiabierto, Callum parecía tener dolor de cabeza y Sofía quería saber más.

Shaun tragó saliva.

-Desmond, nunca antes me había adentrado tanto en una historia. Era... no eras tú quien la contaba, ¿verdad?

Él negó.

-¿Quién entonces?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás se me quedó algo de la mente de Sylpunh cuando retrocedí. Los Kantaisä tenían una forma única de narrar historias.

-¿Y eso de el Cáliz de la Última Esperanza y la Espada de la Gran Destrucción?

-El Cáliz y la Espada son dos de las primeras representaciones de lo masculino y lo femenino. Para los Kantaisä, la mujer era siempre el líder porque solo ellas pueden dar vida al mismo tiempo que arrebatarla. En un cáliz se puede verter tanto medicina como veneno. Pero una espada solo puede matar. O decorar en muchos casos. A veces creo que en este matrimonio yo solo aporto eso.

-También dinero, Des. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo eso?

-Desde hace unas semanas, pero aun tenía que descifrar algunas cosas. Aun quedan demasiadas incógnitas y solo tenemos un año para resolverlas.

-¿A quién incluyes en ese plural?

-Desde luego a ti, _malkaa_. Sabes que soy inútil sin ti a mi lado. Pero necesitaremos el año completo.

-¿Vas a cancelar voluntariamente tu viaje al Everest?

-Tendremos tiempo. Mucho si todo va como espero. Aunque tendré que hacer cosas que van en contra de mis creencias.

-Des...

-Tranquilo, Shaun. Podré vivir con ello. Es lo que debo hacer y lo haré.

-Al menos dime que sin caer en una depresión.

-Sabes que no puedo prometer eso. Tengo tendencias psicológicas en ese sentido.

-Desmond Malik William Miles, o me prometes eso o te juro que te golpeo otra vez.

-Entonces golpéame, porque no voy a hacer una promesa que es posible que tenga que romper. Me conoces mejor que nadie, Shaun, no te guardo secretos, tienes las claves de mis cuentas privadas y los sistemas de desactivación de mi mente cuando tengo una crisis. Conoces mis patrones de sueño, mis ciclos de destrucción y los momentos más peligrosos en los que puedo irme del país sin avisar. Y no, estas Navidades no voy a intentar una fuga porque hay nieve y ya me he comprometido a un juego de strip-póker con Asami.

Shaun suspiró. Creía saber qué batallas luchar, pero le quedaba mucho por aprender con su marido.

-Bien, tú ganas, pero solo porque aun estoy asumiendo la historia que acabas de contar.

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Me vale-se levantó-. No me busquéis hasta la mañana, necesito dormir un poco si no me queréis de mal humor para la hora del desayuno. ¿Tortitas o gofres, Shaun?

-Gofres.

-Hecho. Sofía, no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde. Y Cal, haz que se beba el té, por muy amargo que esté. Ayudará con el dolor.

-¿Y no puedes ponerle azúcar?

-El azúcar inhibiría algunas de las propiedades de las plantas. En serio, Cal, te he dado esa misma composición muchas veces, deberías saberlo.

-Perdona por no tener tu resistencia al sueño o a los golpes o tu mente. ¿Cómo puedes estar a las cuatro de la mañana igual a como si fuera medio día?

-Práctica. Buenas noches.

Desapareció como si no hubiera pasado nada. Shaun negó con la cabeza.

-Más le vale dormir de verdad-les observó-. Y vosotros también. Yo iré a actualizar mi base de datos de los Ancestrus. O lo intentaré con unas cuantas tazas de café. Si me véis dormido en el salón, dejadme dormir. Lo vamos a necesitar con todo lo que se nos viene encima. Te enviaré una lista por The Creed, Cal. También debes prepararte.

Shaun también salió. Sofía miró a Callum.

-¿Siempre es así?

-La mayoría de las veces. Te acostumbrarás. Al parecer vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

Callum solo esperaba que no hubiera más problemas. Desmond era aterrador, pero Shaun aun más. Sobre todo con el gancho de derecha.

– O –

Shaun llegó al cómodo salón con una pila de papeles en espirales. Les entregó dos a sus padres, otro a Sofía y el último a Callum. Ignoró por completo a su hermana.

-Vale, quitemos esto del camino. Desmond no está, a saber dónde ha ido, y Asami, Mikjail y Fei llegan en una hora. Son... casi igual de excéntricos de Des, solo que con un punto más violento. Asami es el líder de la Yakuza, Mikjail de la Bratva y Fei de la Tríada. Sí, son mafiosos. No, yo no estoy en ese mundo. Sí, Desmond tiene un pie en ese lado. Y no, la Hermandad no tiene nada que ver. Solo son nuestros proveedores de armas y munición.

Callum frunció el ceño.

-Creí que solo trabajaban en Asia.

-Hay canales de comercio que llaman Rosa de Oro que llegan al Atlántico, Des los estableció en el 2013. Según él fue un año lento. Solo pudo hacer eso e investigar a dos millonarios que traficaban con arte.

-Eso solo es un año lento para mi padre. He leído esas investigaciones, se pasó ocho meses tras ellos y estuvo en, literalmente, todos lados. Desde ayudante en un restaurante chino hasta becario en un despacho de abogados.

-Ten en cuenta que el año pasado creó una empresa multinacional que solo en el primer trimestre tenía beneficios del cuatrocientos por ciento y creó una fuente de energía biodegradable capaz de abastecer a toda Sevilla durante un siglo sin sufrir interferencias.

Elijah miró a su otro padre.

-Si le preguntas, también ha sido un año lento.

-Volvamos al tema. En esos archivos está la información básica de los tres, Akihito es más normal, aunque cuidado con su cámara. Por el momento, el más peligroso es Fei, tiene un trauma infantil con los barcos, una banda rival estuvo a punto de ahogarle en la bahía de Shangai. También odia el frío, en eso es igual a Desmond. Mikjail adora las apuestas, no aceptéis ninguna, es capaz de hacer trampas en cualquier juego. Tiene tendencia a beber demasiado, así que cuiado con el alcohol. Y Asami es, irónicamente, el más calmado de los tres. Mientras Akihito esté a salvo, no habrá ningún problema por su parte. Es un fumador compulsivo, pero he oído que lo está intentando dejar.

Sofía miró el archivo en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo has hecho esto?

-Lo cogí de la página en The Creed de Desmond. Tiene archivos de todo el mundo que está cerca de él, es bueno leyendo a las personas y desenterrando secretos. Ya ha redactado el tuyo, por si te lo preguntas, pero está en un código que tardaré horas en descifrar, así que ni me molestaré en intentarlo.

-¿El Código Voynich?

-Sí, Eli, y tú ni siquiera conoces las letras.

-Aun tengo que averguar cómo consiguió pasarlo al ordenador...

-Voynich... ¿como el Manuscrito de Voynich?

-Sí, Desmond tiene mucho que hablar contigo. Su investigación va muchos años por delante de la de los Templarios, te encantará. Cuando habla de eso es un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Desmond entrara con la nariz roja, el ceño fruncido y dos cafés en vasos de papel.

-Latte caramelo, Shaun.

-Gracias, Des.

-¿Y el resto qué?

-Os aguantáis. Estoy de mal humor y él tiene que soportarme más.

Elijah suspiró.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-He salido a buscar el regalo de Navidad de Shaun, ya que he destrozado el que tenía. Y por cierto, he quemado la alfombra del salón de artes. Eran como arenas movedizas.

-Y ahí va una alfombra persa de principios del XX. ¿Qué será después? ¿Los candelabros de plata del XIX? ¿La vajilla de porcelana de Jennifer?

-El papel de las paredes del baño. Es horrible. Ya tengo el ácido que lo quemará.

-Desmond, hemos hablado de esto. Nada de remodelaciones con ácido o cualquier producto químico peligroso para el ser humano. No sé cómo pudiste derretir el azulejo de la cocina en casa.

-Piensa en el lado positivo, los nuevos son mejores.

-Estás loco.

-Tú te casaste conmigo, eso te hace más loco.

-Recuérdame que intente ahogarte luego.

-Olvidaré recordártelo.

Shaun se rindió.

-Iré a esconder tus armas antes de que lleguen los chicos.

-Espera a que lleguen y guardamos todas a la vez. Lo último que necesitamos es a Fei armado en esta mansión.

-Bien pensado, mejor cambio la contraseña de la caja fuerte a una que te cueste adivinar.

-Recuerda que Fei sabe abrir cajas fuertes.

-Y recuerda tú que compramos el último modelo con un doble tambor con combinación independiente y un cristal que bloquea los pistones si se rompe. La pesadilla de todo ladrón.

-Perfecto. Ve a cambiar la contraseña, intenta que yo no la pueda adivinar en cinco minutos. O Elijah.

Elijha frunció el ceño.

-Sé que tu tendencia a abrir cajas fuertes está asociada a la necesidad patológica de llevar un arma encima a cada segundo del día. Por suerte, yo no la tengo.

Desmond arqueó una ceja y extendió la mano. Elijah suspiró y sacó un cuchillo que llevaba atado al tobillo para entregárselo.

-Nunca intentes ganar en esto a un soldado, hijo. Me entrené para distinguir cualquier tipo de arma escondida en el cuerpo humano. Y eres un Asesino, sí tienes la tendencia a llevar un arma encima.

-Al menos yo solo llevo una. ¿Cuántas lleváis vosotros?

-Dos.

-Cuatro.

Shaun miró a Desmond con una ceja arqueada. Callum rió.

-Desmond...

-¿Qué? Mi hoja oculta cuenta como varias. La hoja en sí, el cañón, el lanza dardos y el lanza agujas japonés. Que tú lleves una hoja oculta simple más un dardo envenenado no es culpa mía.

-En serio, no puedo en contra tuya, no sé ni para qué lo intento-miró el reloj-. Tengo quince minutos antes de que lleguen, será mejor que nos preparemos.

-¿Quince minutos? Iré a guardar mis regalos antes de que los veas.

-Sé cuál es tu plan B, he leído tus correos con Fei.

Desmond se encogió de hombros y aceptó el suave beso de Shaun antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

-Deberías irte tú también, papá. Se acerca tu peor pesadilla desde 2012.

-Que Shaun no te oiga, Eli. Él también odia ese año-suspiró-. Te espero en el vestíbulo en quince minutos, ni uno más, Elijah. No creo que pueda enfrentarme yo solo a los tres.

-Difiero del razonamiento, pero acepto la premisa. Quince minutos, ni uno más. Puedo predecir las consecuencias. He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo.

Desmond sonrió.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Contigo, es malo. Te conozco. Y ahora largo, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen.

-No tienes ni idea. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a buscar una escalera? Tengo que subir al ático.

-¿Y qué necesitas del ático? Yo lo cogeré, tienes mucho que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Recoge muestras del moho que crece en la esquina nordeste. Si mis cálculos son correctos puedo producir de él un antídoto a varios venenos. Connor lo hizo en su momento.

Elijah suspiró.

-Bien, tú ganas. Iré a por el moho. Pero si tardo más de una hora, envía un equipo de búsqueda.

Ambos salieron del salón. Callum no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión confusa de Sofía.

-Todos los días son así. No te aburrirás en esta casa.

-Eso lo tengo claro...

Leyó por encima el libro que le había dado Shaun. Iba a convivir con cinco civiles, varios Asesinos, una mujer que la odiaba y tres jefes de la mafia. ¿Cuándo había cambiado a un universo paralelo?

– O –

Fue Elijah quien abrió la puerta a la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban desayunando en el gran salón de fiestas, era el único lugar donde cabían, y él era el más cercano al vestíbulo. Karla Miles sonrió al verle.

-¡Abuela!

La abrazó. Desmond apareció en el arco hacia el comedor.

-Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías-abrazó cariñosamente a su madre-. Te he echado de menos, mamá.

-Y yo a ti, cielo. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de esto y ni siquiera estamos todos. Ya verás mañana cuando lleguen las demás.

-Suena interesante...

-No tienes ni idea. Tenemos muchas noticias que darte para ponerte al día...

Los dos empalidecieron. Habían recordado a la vez el embarazo de Helena y que Karla iba a ser bisabuela.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... solo algo que Elijah tiene que contarte. Luego. Después del desayuno. Tenemos tostadas, mermelada de moras y fruta. Shaun se sorprenderá al verte.

-Estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos, Akihito es encantador. Creo que amenazaré a su marido.

Desmond sonrió. Asami no tenía miedo a nada, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto. Entraron al comedor. Al instante Shaun se levantó para abrazarla.

-No nos vemos desde el rodaje. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Crucé el Sahara y luego fui a hacer submarinismo a Hawái. Adoro la jubilación, deberías probarla alguna vez.

-Ya lo haré, por ahora hay demasiado trabajo y alguien debe controlar a tu hijo. Ya ha destrozado una reliquia del XIX.

-¡Desmond!

Él alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Me conoces y sabes de lo que soy capaz estando de mal humor. Y esa alfombra me hizo tropezar y destruir el cuadro que estaba haciendo para Shaun.

-Dessy, creí que habías empezado a controlar esos arranques de ira hacia objetos inanimados.

-Culpo al frío.

-Tú siempre culpando a los elementos...-se volvió hacia Callum-. Cal, cielo, ven aquí. Hecho de menos nuestras discusiones sobre la Edad Media y los asedios. Tienes un punto de vista muy interesante sobre el tema.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta estudiar las formas de ganar una guerra sin tener que usar las armas.

Karla le abrazó y sobre su hombro vio a Akihito.

-¡Aki!

Le arrastró en otro abrazo.

-Hola, Karla. ¿Pudiste hacer fotos del desierto?

-Te las tengo que enseñar. Con tus consejos me quedaron perfectas. Bien, ahora ¿quién ese marido del que estuviste hablando todo el rodaje?

Akihito rió. Le presentó a Asami, quien por una vez parecía cauteloso. Desmond estudió su comportamiento. Era interesante ver a un dragón rendirse ante una leona.

-¿Quieres desayunar, Karla?

-Sí, gracias, Shaun. He pasado toda la noche en moto desde Gales. Hace un frío horrible con toda esta nieve.

-¿Café?

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta, Dessy.

Desmond le pasó una taza de café negro con un poco de miel.

-¿Dessy?

-Mik, atrévete a llamarme así y cortaré las rutas hacia Brasil.

-Soy el proveedor principal.

-Y mi Rosa mantiene las rutas seguras. No me cabrees, Arvatrov.

Fei bebió un sorbo de su té.

-Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Levantarse implica haber dormido y dudo que esas dos horas que he podido conseguir se puedan considerar así.

-¿Solo dos horas?

-Culpo a Shaun.

-Claro, culpa siempre a tu marido.

Por la sonrisa, supieron que era realmente su culpa. Elijah tuvo suficiente.

-Vale ya, vosotros dos. No necesito oír vuestras discusiones tan temprano. O en algún momento del día.

-Alguien más que yo se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Elijah fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Desmond solo sonrió.

-¿No tienes una reunión o algo así?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Una conferencia en...-mira su reloj de pulsera-. Hace cinco minutos.

Desapareció del comedor tan rápido que Shaun empezó a creer que su marido volaba.

-Tengo que actualizar su agenda...

Elijah arqueó una ceja.

-Siempre te quejas de que no eres su secretario, pero te comportas como uno.

Shaun le miró.

-Creo que puedes recoger la cocina después del desayuno y luego poner al día a tu abuela con _todas_ las noticias, ¿verdad?

Elijah se rindió.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, papá.

Shaun sonrió y cogió su móvil cuando sonó.

-Desmond, en serio, estoy una planta por debajo de ti. Te recuerdo que esto no es Masyaf. De acuerdo, te los subiré con Call cuando lleguen. Y yo a ti mi águila.

Callum se removió inquieto.

-Normalmente ninguna conversación que me involucra acaba bien.

-Pues alégrate, porque en unos minutos enviarán a Des unos archivos de asesinatos y secuestros desde la Casa Real y tú le ayudarás.

-¿La Casa Real? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

Shaun miró a Fei, Mik, Asami y Aki.

-Desmond es ahora Lord Kenway, que el modo agradable de designar al mercenario de la Casa Real Británica. Se encarga de lo que la sección de inteligencia no puede porque según sus propias palabras "son demasiado inútiles como para ver las pistas aunque estén agitando una bandera delante de sus narices", sus palabras textuales. Muy _sherlokiano_ , si me preguntáis.

-¿Desmond es noble?

Shaun se salvó de contestar por un par de golpes en la puerta. Fue Karla quien respondió a Mikjail.

-Es el decimoquinto Lord Kenway, tenemos unos terrenos al norte de Swansea otorgados por la Corona a nuestro antepasado Edward Kenway, el primer Lord. Aunque hay algunas restricciones sobre el título, algunas interesantes como que es el único título que puede ser otorgado a una mujer con independencia de su marido, y otras estúpidas, como la de que un candidato debe haber pasado al menos un mes consecutivo en mar abierto.

-Interesante...

-¡Callum!

-Mejor voy antes de que a Shaun le entre en la cabeza la idea de cumplir su amenaza favorita.

Se levantó.

-¿Qué amenaza?

-Disparo a la rodilla. Que yo sepa, aun no la ha hecho realidad y no quiero ser quien cambie eso.

Se encontró con Shaun en el vestíbulo. Él le pasó una pila de carpetas marrones.

-Des está en la biblioteca. Que os divirtáis.

Callum subió a la biblioteca. Desmond ya estaba rodeado de pantallas holográficas.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-Yo desde abajo, tú desde arriba. Todas son archivos del mismo caso, secuestros exprés en los que las víctimas se encuentran apenas dos días después en cunetas y contenedores de basura. Intentaremos crear un patrón.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se acomodó en el sofá y colocó la mitad de la pila en la mesita de café frente a él. Empezaron a trabajar.

Con el tiempo Karla entró en busca del mueble bar. Desmond anotó que tenía el mismo comportamiento que su madre sin siquiera levantar la mirada del archivo.

-Asumo que Eli te ha contado la noticia.

-Es una gran noticia, no te confundas, pero... ¿yo bisabuela? Oh, por favor, si aun me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que soy abuela y hace años que lo sé.

-Si te sirve de algo, _yo_ seré abuelo. Apenas pueden considerarme un buen padre, ¿cómo trataré con mi nieta?

-¿Niña? Lo que nos faltaba. ¿Y lo sabes porque...?

-Mamá, sexto sentido. He tenido una bonita visión de Elijah acompañando a una bella mujer hacia el altar. Una mujer, que por cierto, se parece mucho a una versión femenina nuestra, pero con ojos azules. Los genes son aterradores.

-Cierto, siempre me olvido. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Elijah está abajo esperando una respuesta de mí, aunque por supuesto le he reiterado que estoy encantada.

Desmond cerró la carpeta y miró a su madre con seriedad. Callum sintió un escalofrío.

-Voy a ser total y brutalmente claro. Por mucho que me pese, no vas a sobrevivir más de un año y medio.

Karla le observó.

-Repite eso.

-Shaun y yo estamos preparando una guerra que comenzará dentro de un año. Tú irás a una misión importante tras las líneas enemigas. Conseguirás destruir la central eléctrica, pero no saldrás a tiempo. Y si queremos conseguir la libertad definitiva del mundo, yo no debo evitarlo.

Se reclinó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una reacción.

-Yo... supongo que será un final adecuado para mi vida. Como una Asesina por el bien mayor-Karla suspiró y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su hijo-. No te pongas triste, es mejor que morir de vejez en una cama.

-Lo que no quiero es enviarte a la muerte, mamá. Ya ví morir a papá...

-Oh, cariño, te aseguro que volveremos a vernos. Nos has hablado de ese otro lado muchas veces. Tu padre y yo estaremos esperándote para abrazarte y agradecerte por devolverle al mundo su libertad.

Desmond sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Lo que sea por ti, mi niño. Ahora os dejaré trabajar, ese psicópata no se va a capturar solo.

Karla sonrió a Callum y se fue.

-¿Puedes repetirme eso, por favor?

-Cal, voy a enviar a mi madre a su propia muerte. Y ella acaba de aceptarlo como si nada-le paralizó con la mirada-. Si alguien más se entera de esto, te castraré con una cuchara oxidada.

Callum asintió algo asustado.

-Entendido. ¿Has descubierto algo de tus archivos?

Desmond miró la pantalla donde había apuntado algunas cosas.

-Absolutamente nada. No hay relación de edad, ni color de pelo o de ojos, ni lugar de vivienda. Nada.

-Me pasa lo mismo. ¿Crees que son secuestrados al azar, solo por el placer de matar?

-No, tiene que haber algo que se nos escapa. Todos presentan signos de violación y algunos llevaban marcas que reconozco de algún lado...-entonces cayó en la cuenta-. Lo tengo. Voy a buscar a Mik y Fei.

Antes de que Callum pudiera preguntar, Desmond había salido. Era imposible seguirle cuando pensaba a toda velocidad. Volvió a mirar las fotografías para intentar averiguar algo. No consiguió absolutamente nada cuando los tres regresaron.

-Des, en serio, más despacio. No todos somos genios.

-Vale, lo explicaré de forma que lo entendáis-cogió una fotografía de uno de los archivos y se la pasó a Fei-. Mira esto y dime si reconoces esa marca.

Fei y Mik observaron la fotografía.

-Es de un látigo de triple trenzado. Normalmente se usan en castigos.

Mik señaló otra marca.

-Y esto es de un grillete de acero crudo. Los bordes se clavaron en la piel y dejaron cortes profundos. La mujer murió por desangramiento de esta y otras varias heridas similares, ¿verdad?

Desmond asintió.

-Ocho de las veinte víctimas murieron por desangramiento. ¿Qué podéis decirme del asesino?

-Es un novato en este mundo. Un novato con mucho dinero. Puedo investigar un poco desde dentro, mi nombre tiene mucho peso.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, Fei.

-Haré unas cuantas llamadas. Mik, quédate aquí y ayuda a clasificar las heridas.

-Sí, señor.

Fei salió cogiendo su móvil.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué va todo esto?

Desmond y Mikjail miraron a Callum. Se habían olvidado por completo de su existencia.

-Básicamente hemos topado con un novato en el BDSM con mucho dinero que paga para que secuestren a personas en las que practicar.

-O peor, disfruta matando a sus sumisos. Más le vale a Fei encontrarle, habrá mucho movimiento en ese mundo cuando se descubra.

-¿Vosotros dos estáis en el BDSM?

-Por supuesto, Cal. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de candados. En ese tipo de fiesta existe un código por el que quien lleve un candado al cuello es sumiso y el que lleve una llave es un amo. Fei llevaba la llave que abría mi candado. Hablamos un poco, definimos nuestros límites y al día siguiente firmamos nuestro primer contrato de relación sub-dom con una semana de duración. La siguiente vez que nos vimos estábamos en un tiroteo para derrotar a una banda rusa que quería sustituir a mi Bratva en los tratos con su Tríada. Reconocimos el poder del otro, pero no volvimos al mundo del BDSM hasta que Des nos alentó.

-Reconozco que ahí empecé mi carrera como Cupido. Fue realmente fácil leeros y ver vuestra relación pasada.

Mikjail sonrió.

-Es muy divertido ser un activo sumiso. Y Fei es el único que puede darme órdenes.

-Aunque de vez en cuando obedeces las mías.

-Solo cuando hay armas involucradas y están en tu mano.

Desmond rió.

-Volvamos al trabajo. Cal, acerca una silla. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

– O –

En el almuerzo, preparado por Alison, Karla y Elijah, Shaun preguntó por el caso.

-No es algo que podamos hablar mientras comemos. Hay una razón por la que me lo pasaron, las imágenes no pueden soportarlas cualquiera.

En ese momento Fei recibió un mensaje.

-Tengo al mercenario localizado. ¿Preparo la extracción?

-Por favor, yo ya tengo suficiente con tener que escribir el informe sin usar palabras demasiado explícitas.

-¿Dónde quieres que dejemos el paquete?

-Hay una casa de seguridad Asesina en un pueblo al este de aquí, te enviaré la dirección. Que le interroguen y consigan el nombre del psicópata. Quiero tener esto resuelto para Navidad.

-Considéralo hecho.

Fei envió un par de mensajes. Solo Alice estaba escandalizada por el tema de conversación.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Váis a _secuestrar_ a un hombre inocente y _torturarle_ solo para llegar a otro?

Shaun miró a su hermana.

-Lo diré una única vez. Vuelve a intentar meterte en mi matrimonio o mi vida de cualquier forma y te demostraré lo que un auténtico Asesino puede hacer. Además, ninguno de esos hombres es inocente. Desmond, habla.

Desmond suspiró y apartó su plato.

-Veinte víctimas, de entre trece y veinticinco años, hombres y mujeres, todos secuestrados en mitad de la la calle o en sus mismas casas si vivían solos, llevados a algún lugar aun desconocido donde un hombre con tendencias sádicas se divertía torturándoles y violándoles hasta la muerte, cuando les tiraban en cunetas y basureros. La más joven, una niña de trece años, fue encontrada con astillas en la garganta y laceraciones profundas de un látigo en la espalda, la causa de una muerte lenta y agónica por desangramiento. El psicópata la dejó vivir hasta cinco días colgando de algún lugar alto con grilletes de acero en las muñecas solo por diversión. A causa de las torturas no podemos utilizar la nueva función del Animus que nos permite ver los últimos momentos de la víctima, el trauma es demasiado grande como para sobrepasarlo.

Todos habían dejado de comer.

-¿Cómo puedes haber visto las fotos y seguir comiendo?

Miró a Samuel.

-Porque, por muy difícil sea que me creas, no es lo peor que he visto. Fui soldado, he visto ciudades arrasadas, hombres mutilados por las bombas, mujeres vendidas en mercados ilegales, niños usados como bombas vivas, buenas personas convertidas en mercenarios sin mente propia. Con el tiempo me he insensibilizado a la crueldad humana.

-¿Y sigues durmiendo?

-¿De dónde crees que viene el insomnio y mis cambios de personalidad?

Shaun miró a su marido.

-Tus múltiples personalidades es por el Animus.

-Oh, cierto.

-¿Me pasas el perfil del psicópata, papá? Quizás pueda ayudarme en mi grado de criminología.

-Cuando le capturemos te daré una copia de todo el archivo.

-Oh, por cierto, he revisado lo que conseguimos de las oficinas. No vas a creer la cantidad de información que hay sobre el Proyecto Fénix.

-Proyecto Renacimiento, Eli. Yo soy quien lleva el Proyecto Fénix.

-¿Por fin le has puesto nombre a ese experimento de dos años de duración? Por el nombre casi me puedo imaginar lo que quieres hacer... Estás definitivamente loco.

-Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, Elijah. Viene por parte de familia.

-Dessy...

-Perdón, mamá.

Shaun se levantó de la mesa.

-Con la charla de antes se me ha quitado el hambre. ¿Vemos algo en el Animus?

-¿Tenemos las imágenes de la representación de Antígona en Olimpia?

-Los chicos lo habrán terminado de traducir. Aunque me apetece una comedia... ¿qué hay de Lisístrata?

-No tenemos ni idea de qué va.

-Básicamente una huelga sexual. Ya que los hombres están en guerra, las mujeres juran no tener sexo hasta que termine. Es realmente divertido verla en las representaciones clásicas.

-Iré a preparar la pantalla, Des, la cocina.

-Yo he cocinado.

-Bien, te libras. Elijah, tu turno.

-Sí, papá.

Shaun salió del comedor. Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-Acabo de recordar porqué nos casamos.

-¿Porque te aterrorizaban las consecuencias de no hacerlo?

-Pero no como te imaginas, Elijah. Ni de lejos.

Le era imposible pensar en su vida sin haberse casado con Shaun. Su propia existencia estaba sujeta a él. Sylpuhn lo hizo de esa forma porque un Kantaisä nunca sería alguien sin su otra mitad. Pero eso era algo que no revelaría todavía ya que del mismo modo que era su fortaleza, era su debilidad. Si su marido era atacado, él entregaría todo para salvarle y eso incluía su propia vida, porque para los Ancestrus el matrimonio era mucho más sagrado que nada y continuaba incluso después de la muerte.

– O –

En defensa de Desmond, la culpa fue de Callum. Fue él quien se casó con una templaria, que además era la antigua jefa de Layla, así que le dejó todas las explicaciones mientras él se vendaba el corte en la mandíbula por el afeitado. Nunca volvería a usar una navaja mientras hubiera riesgo de que alguien gritara abajo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con esas cosas.

-Inténtalo tú mientras abajo Layla le grita a Callum.

-No te muevas.

Shaun puso un algodón con alcohol en la herida y Desmond siseó por la sorpresa. Esperó a que le pusiera una gasa.

-Prepárate, Shaun. Va a pasar algo importante para la guerra.

-¿Importante cómo?

Desmond le miró sin ningún rastro de sonrisa.

-Tu hermana iniciará una guerra mediática y yo iniciaré la guerra real.

-¿Alice?-la expresión de Shaun se endureció-. Ella no es mi hermana, ha cambiado demasiado como para ser la Alice que conocí en mi infancia.

-Bien, como tú quieras-Desmond colocó sus manos en la mandíbula de Shaun, rozando sus labios con los pulgares-. Es posible que esté siendo controlada con un Fruto. He investigado y su terapeuta era un aliado de los Templarios. Estaban preparando un ejército de civiles por si necesitaban dar un golpe de estado en algún país. Alice fue seleccionada por su brutalidad cuando intentó matarte y ahora Juno tiene a alguien cerca de nosotros si lo necesita.

-Tenemos que alejarla, no podemos permitirnos un solo fallo mientras nos preparamos.

-Espera unos días. Lo que va a ocurrir tiene que pasar.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-Provocar un escándalo sobre nosotros. Y ese escándalo me mostrará quiénes son nuestros auténticos aliados.

Shaun suspiró y se acercó más a él para descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-No me gusta quedar tan expuestos.

-A mí tampoco, mi rey. Pero todos debemos hacer sacrificios para ganar.

-¿Qué vas a perder tú?

-A mi madre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Karla lo sabe?

-Y lo ha aceptado sin ninguna duda. Somos Asesinos.

-Trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz-Shaun se inclinó y le besó-. Por un mundo mejor.

-Por la libertad del mundo.

Desmond recogió el botiquín y bajaron juntos. Karla les saludó desde su lugar en la escalera jugando con Élise.

-Tienes las mismas maldiciones que tu padre cuando se cortaba en La Granja.

-Creo que se me quedaron de escucharlas tantos años. ¿Cómo va Callum?

-Entretenido.

-¿Y Sofía?

-En la cocina con Helena. Hay algo raro entre ellas, estoy segura...

Desmond sonrió alegremente.

-Quizás. Iré a ver cómo están las heridas de Sofía. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente, _malkaa_?

-Sí, por favor.

Desmond entró en la cocina. Helena y Sofía discutían sobre historia.

-¿Callum saldrá de esa?

-Espero que sí. Necesito a mi mejor Asesino para lo que tengo pensado.

-Por cierto, nuestro trato...

-Hablamos pasado mañana. Necesito todas mis facultades y mañana es un mal día.

Helena le observó.

-¿Por qué mañana?

-Es el aniversario de cuando Shaun y yo empezamos. Nuestro comienzo no puede ser considerado una relación, más bien amigos con beneficios.

-Suena interesante.

-Deja que le lleve esto a Shaun, se lo prometí.

-En serio, vuestra relación es extraña.

Desmond sonrió y cogió la taza de chocolate caliente con nata y canela.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Esquivó a Élise cuando se lanzó a por la pelota que lanzó su madre. Shaun sonrió cuando aceptó la taza.

-Gracias, mi águila.

-Cualquier cosa por ti, mi rey.

Le besó suavemente y volvió a la cocina. Puso a calentar agua para un té.

-Bien, empieza a contar. Siento curiosidad.

-Solo quieres distraerte de que tu marido pueda acabar mutilado, ¿verdad?

Sofía se encogió de hombros.

-Callum es lo bastante mayor como para ser capaz de cuidarse solo. Además, ha escapado de una base de alta seguridad de Abstergo armado solo con dos hojas ocultas y un arco, podrá contra Layla.

Desmond sonrió.

-Bien visto.

Sirvió tres tazas de agua con una mezcla especial de hierbas para Sofía.

-¿Y?

-Primero bebe. Ayudará con la curación de tus heridas.

-¿Y las tuyas?

-Lo que más ayudaría a soldar mis costillas de nuevo es la consuelda y me he quedado sin ella. Tengo que reabastecer mi suministro y el invierno es el peor momento. Necesito plantas nuevas para poder clasificarlas y prepararlas para sus diferentes usos.

-Suena fascinante, pero aun quiero saber más sobre tú y Shaun.

Desmond sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Nos conocimos en 2012, cuando Lucy me sacó de Abstergo y me llevó a una base segura en Roma. Al principio nos odiamos, literalmente me insultaba en cada frase y la mitad de las veces solo necesitaba acercarme para que me dijera su frase favorita: "hola, Desmond. Lárgate". Nunca pensé que podría odiar tanto tres palabras.

»Pocos días después tuvimos que salir corriendo y nos refugiamos en Monteriggioni. Allí no era tan gilipollas, aunque quizás era porque sabía que el Animus me estaba volviendo loco. El punto de inflexión fue una noche en la que nos encontramos fuera, observando las estrellas en silencio. Al día siguiente encontramos lo que buscábamos dentro del Animus y fuimos a buscarlo. En cuanto lo encontramos Lucy intentó matarnos para llevar el objeto a los Templarios, así que tuve que matarla en defensa propia.

»Entre la tensión del Animus y la experiencia de matar a una de las que consideraba mis amigas, quedé en coma. Según me han contado fue él quien me sacó de allí mientras Rebecca llamaba a mi padre. Me trasladaron a Estados Unidos conectado al Animus. Ahí dentro el programa Clay me salvó de la programación que intentaba destruirme como un virus informático. Salí del coma cuando llegamos a una cabaña en el bosque que nos ayudaría a escondernos del radar.

»Fue una casualidad que encontrara una planta que me permitiría fingir mi muerte durante unos días. Sabíamos que Abstergo estaba cerca y que iban detrás mía, así que hice lo que debía. Escenifiqué un suicidio. Había un río cerca en el que solíamos salir para respirar. Les dije que quería estar solo una hora y fui. Allí preparé el elixir con la planta, escribí una "nota de suicidio", hice unos cortes poco profundos en mis muñecas y esperé a que todo funcionara.

»La siguiente vez que me desperté fue en una morgue de Abstergo. Aproveché mi inmunidad para crearme un nuevo perfil como Asesino. Busqué a un Maestro, pero en su lugar me encontré a mi padre. Por suerte no me reconoció, aun no comprendo cómo, y me uní oficialmente a la Hermandad como Delta. Los siguientes dos años subí de rangos a una velocidad asombrosa, el efecto sangrado y mi entrenamiento militar fueron una gran combinación. Me convertí en Maestro poco antes de venir aquí a Londres a rescatar a Shaun, Rebecca y Galina de una trampa de los Templarios. Para ese momento ya había cambiado mucho. Camuflaba mi cicatriz con algo de maquillaje permanente, tenía la quemadura en el brazo y había cambiado mi tatuaje.

»Les llevé a Sevilla, donde me escondía habitualmente con el nombre de Malik, y Bill nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos allí durante un año para evitar el radar. Les presenté a mis amigos y en una fiesta de Hallowen me confesó que había empezado a sentir algo por mí. Le dije que no podía amar a una gran mentira. Podría decirse que fue una primera gran pelea. Prometí que si cuatro años después, cuando revelara que yo era Desmond, él seguía amándome, empezaríamos una auténtica relación.

»El 21 de diciembre de ese mismo año Shaun y Rebecca se negaron a moverse porque fue el día que elegí para "suicidarme". Con Becs fue fácil, solo tuve que usar un poco de chantaje emocional. Shaun fue más difícil. Digamos que los vecinos durmieron menos que nosotros. Nos negamos a definir lo nuestro hasta mucho después.

»Cuando volvimos al campo tuve que salir en una misión para buscar a Elijah. Después de eso nos dirigimos a Japón. Una noche Shaun y yo hablamos y nos hicimos otra promesa. Desde ese momento no existiría nada entre nosotros más allá de la Hermandad, pero si cuando le contara mi mayor secreto seguía sin odiarme, nos casaríamos lo antes posible.

»En 2017, Bill, Shaun, Rebecca y Elijah fueron secuestrados por Abstergo para atraerme y acabar conmigo. Hasta ese momento yo había estado eliminando sistematicamente todas sus conexiones y les cabreé. Por suerte para ellos estaba infiltrado en la misma sucursal y conseguí sacarles. Fuimos a Monteriggioni, donde por fin pude revelarles que yo seguía siendo Desmond Miles. Shaun se fue y yo lo interpreté como un rechazo, así que no fue nada sorprendente que me golpeara con su famoso gancho de derecha antes de lanzarme un anillo y recordarme mi promesa. Nos casamos al día siguiente en Florencia.

»Desde entonces no puedo recordar un solo momento en el que estuvieramos demasiado tiempo separados. Egipto, Masyaf, de nuevo en España para crear Stellae, Nueva York para rescatar a mi padre, Davenport, Italia para recoger el Lamborghini, Japón para la boda de Asami y Akihito, Masyaf otra vez para el rodaje, España, una fuga de un mes a Praga en coche y ahora en Londres-frunció el ceño-. Casi tres años dan para muchos viajes, ahora que me fijo.

Sofía negó con la cabeza.

-Cal tenía razón, en realidad todos tenían razón. Vuestra relación es extraña.

-Hey, que nuestro matrimonio se base en un setenta por ciento en sus órdenes hacia mí no implica nada.

-Solo que estáis a un paso de una relación similar a la de Fei y Mikjail, Cal me ha puesto al día con ese chisme.

Desmond gimió y se reclinó en la silla.

-Lo diré ahora, si sale vivo de su discusión con Layla, yo le mato. ¿Dónde están esos cuatro, de paso?

-Dijeron algo de huir.

-Chicos inteligentes. Aunque dirigir mafias te hace huir de los problemas que no te incumben. Fei también me dijo algo sobre tener un plan para atrapar al psicópata. Más le vale no hacer lo que estoy pensando.

En ese momento Galina entró en la cocina.

-Empiezo a sentir pena por Callum.

-Yo no.

-Desmond, no volvamos con esos comentarios homicidas.

Él rió.

-No son homicidas. Es parte de mi venganza por sus burlas por mi próximo nieto-sonrió suavemente a Helena-. Ya he añadido tinte rosa fucsia a su champú. Estoy deseando verle mañana.

Sofía rió.

-Empiezo a adorarte, Desmond. Muy pocos pueden mantener el equilibrio entre la cordura y la locura.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Quién dice que estoy cuerdo? La locura es la norma en esta casa.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, el ladrido feliz de Élise y la voz de Elijah.

-¡Papá! ¡Noticias!

Elijah entró en la cocina y dejó un pen drive en la mesa.

-Más vale que sean buenas.

-Las mejores. ¿Recuerdas que el favor que le pediste a Tobías? Ha conseguido salvar uno, creo que en el que serviste. Si consigues terminar tu fuente de energía podríamos reformarlo y jubilar el Altaïr. Ahí están todos los datos con nuestro código.

Desmond sonrió.

-Perfecto. Luego llamaré a Tobías.

-¿Qué estáis planeando?

Ambos se encogieron con la voz de Shaun.

-Queremos reformar un viejo portaviones que la marina estadounidense iba a descuartizar. Con los planos de los aviones de Elijah, mi nueva fuente de energía y nuestro proyecto de IA podría ser incluso mejor que el Altaïr II.

Shaun ladeó la cabeza y miró a Karla.

-La verdad es que un portaviones como base de los Asesinos es una gran ventaja. Lo que no consigo ver claro es cómo planeáis mantenerlo oculto al radar. El Altaïr es relativamente pequeño en comparación con esos chismes.

Elijah gruñó indignado.

-¿No nos crees capaces? Nuestra IA, Veronica, será capaz de emitir impulsos electromagnéticos que inhibirán cualquier señal de los radares y sónares. Hemos estudiado a fondo la tecnología actual y somos más que capaces de superarla incluso dentro de cien años con un solo día de trabajo hoy mismo. Mis aviones por levitación a temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto serán tan silenciosos que el mismo silencio en el espacio sería ruidoso en comparación. Y las armas de papá pueden ser simples, pero precisamente por tener como base antiguas armas como el fuego griego o las bombas de metralla de Yusuf son más efectivas.

-Todo eso sin contar con mis androides.

Elijah frunció el ceño y miró a su padre.

-¿Androides?

-Oh, sí, tú aun no lo sabes. Mi experimento es crear andriodes biotecnológicos. Esqueleto de titanio, músculos de fibra de carbono y piel sintética autoregenerante, cada uno con una IA independiente y única. Sigue en desarrollo hasta que pueda conseguir un objeto de una base Templaria que me permitirá preparar un Elixir que funcione como sangre.

-Fascinante... ¿Me dejas ver los cálculos y materiales exactos?

-Claro, cuando termine por completo. Me niego a revelar el número total hasta que sea necesario.

Su hijo, por una vez, no se molestó.

-¿Usaste tus estudios de anatomía?

-Por supuesto que sí, Eli. ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido? Hago mis estudios por un motivo, aunque ni yo mismo los entienda en su momento.

-¿Cómo resolviste el problema del peso?

-Ya que el titanio tiene una gran resistencia a la compresión he ahuecado los huesos y recreado el interior de un ser humano con todos sus órganos con diferentes tipos de tejidos cultivados en un tanque con un líquido similar al amniótico. Básicamente he intentando replicar un embarazo humano, pero como tienen que ser completamente adultos necesita un tiempo de "gestación" más largo, de un año como mínimo, uno y medio preferiblemente. Automaticé el laboratorio del sótano para reducir la contaminación humana al mínimo absoluto. Luego te contaré el proceso, incluso yo me sorprendo de mi genialidad.

-¿Qué estudios usaste para eso?

-Los de Leonardo como base, desde luego. También he incluido algunas ideas de Lamarck sobre la evolución y las tuyas sobre la composición química del líquido amniótico.

Shaun decidió detener la charla de genios.

-Bien, ya vale. Luego podréis seguir con todo eso. Volvamos al tema principal, el portaviones. ¿Es seguro?

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Durante mi tiempo en el ejército estuve destinado dos años a ese mismo portaviones, según Elijah. Lo conozco de arriba a abajo. Tiene dos plataformas de lanzamiento, pero con los planos de Eli no necesitaremos tanto tiempo para el despegue y el aterrizaje, así que una podría ser destinada a cualquier otra cosa que creamos necesaria. Tiene camarotes más que suficientes bajo el hangar y grandes almacenes en la cubierta más inferior.

-¿Cuántos pueden habitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Cerca de los ciento cincuenta. Y como no necesitaremos mecánicos pueden ser más Asesinos.

Shaun suspiró.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo conseguís saliros con la vuestra siempre. Solo queda el nombre.

-Lo rebautizaremos. Escribiré un mensaje en The Creed con varias propuestas, votaremos y el más elegido será el nuevo nombre.

-Democrático, me gusta-Shaun miró a Desmond con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Esto puede ser tu Masyaf, tu Monteriggioni o tu Davenport?

Desmond rió.

-Sin ninguna duda. Ya era hora de que dejara mi huella en el mundo.

-Harás más que eso, si tus planes van como piensas.

-Siempre van como pienso.

-Menos cuando tienes que improvisar.

-Shaun, mi plan es improvisar.

Layla interrumpió la conversación entrando con pasos largos. Se colocó frente a Sofía y cruzó los brazos.

-Entiendo tus razones, pero no esperes más de mí.

-Nunca pedí más que comprensión. Estaba en una situación precaria y sabía que si destacabas yo misma sería prescindible. Sabes lo que hacen cuando una persona deja de ser útil.

Layla hizo un sonido evasivo y se dirigió a la cafetera.

-¿Alguien más quiere café?

Callum eligió ese momento para hacer presente su entrada. Karla y Shaun saltaron de la sorpresa.

-Yo, por favor. Después de todo lo que ha pasado ahí lo necesito.

Desmond terminó su té.

-Estaré en el salón de artes, tengo mucho que organizar. ¿Hablamos de ese tema en una hora, Sofía?

-Por mí perfecto.

-En ese caso nos vemos luego. ¿Quieres ayudarme a crear robots, Eli?

-No lo dudes.

Los dos desaparecieron en el salón de artes. Sofía se giró entonces a Shaun.

-¿Cómo no has matado a uno de ellos? Es imposible seguirles el ritmo.

-Lo he intentado varias veces con Desmond. Es realmente difícil de matar, o al menos con mis métodos. Puede esquivar cuchillos, su anillo tiene un campo electromagnético que repele balas y en el cuerpo a cuerpo es imbatible. Y es él quien cocina en casa, así que tampoco puedo usar veneno.

Helena miró a Karla.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Es entre ellos, no le des más importancia. Cada uno tiene al menos diez formas de matar al otro. Lo descubrí en Masyaf durante el rodaje. Bill y yo tuvimos algo similar. Es una forma de recordar al otro que sigues siendo un Asesino con todas las de la ley, aunque ellos lo han llevado al extremo.

-Sigo aquí, Karla.

-Lo sé, Shaun, cariño.

Shaun sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré a hacer el trabajo de Desmond. Esos dos se pueden perder entre los planos y olvidar que tienen otras cosas pendientes. Galina, cuando regrese Becca, venid las dos, tenemos que arreglar un asunto del Equipo Delta.

-Sí, jefe.

Shaun subió a la biblioteca. Sofía sonrió.

-Reconozco que nunca me habría imaginado esto entre los Asesinos. Sois más una familia que nada.

Karla sonrió.

-Porque somos una gran familia. No nos importan los rangos, salvo el Mentor y los Grandes Maestros como Cal.

Él gruñó, aun sin reponerse de la pelea con Layla. Bebió un sorbo del café con nata y caramelo.

-Recién ascendido, no cuento. Elijah lleva ya _años_ como Gran Maestro.

-Y sigue siendo más joven que tú. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Pensando en nuestros antepasados. Él tiene en la sangre casi mil años de historia en la Hermandad, yo solo tengo un antepasado ilustre y una madre que se sacrificó por lo que creía. Además ha sido entrenado por Desmond y él mismo ha limpiado el suelo conmigo más veces de las que pueden ser contadas.

Galina le palmeó el hombro.

-Te recuperarás. Eres un Gran Maestro.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Gali-terminó con el café-. También tengo equipos que coordinar, al parecer el doble si Elijah no se ocupa de su mitad. A ver cómo me las arreglo...

Él también salió. Karla rascó a Élise tras las orejas.

-Qué bien sienta haberse jubilado. Sin responsabilidades o trabajo... Ven, Élise, vamos a jugar en la nieve y dejar trabajar a los demás. Regresaré adentro si escucho gritos o disparos.

El perro salió corriendo alegremente, seguida de Karla.

-Bien, creo que empiezo a entender que los días aquí no serán normales.

-Opino lo mismo. ¿Quién está más loco?

-Todos tienen su parte de locura. Solo espero salir de esto con vida.


	25. El peor día del año

_20 de diciembre de 2019 en adelante_

 _Mansión Kenway, Londres_

–

Desmond observó las bolsas al final de la escalera. Reconoció algunas marcas.

-Creo recordar que te compré el regalo de Navidad en esa misma zapatería.

Fei sonrió desde su lugar en el sofá junto a Mikjail.

-Es parte del plan para atrapar a tu psicópata. Esta noche hay una demostración de _shibari_ a la que están invitados todos los que son alguien en este mundo. Si tu evaluación es correcta, él estará allí y podemos detenerle.

-Bien, lo dejo en vuestras manos. Pero exijo imágenes en vivo de todo lo que ocurra.

Mikjail miró a Desmond.

-¿Estás seguro? Hay cosas que pueden sobrepasar tus límites.

Desmond señaló el cuadro de la escalera, en concreto a la mujer.

-Sylvana Kenway, primera mujer de mi familia en completar el _Kamasutra_ con su marido en cada rincón de esta casa. Y con el Animus en mi cerebro he vivido cada uno de esos encuentros desde ambas perspectivas. No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme.

-El Kamasutra no es como BDSM.

-Bien, hablemos de su hijo Dante, uno de los pioneros en el BDSM. Dominante de dos sumisos masculinos simultáneos.

-Y eso ha pasado a su descendiente.

Las tres miradas se concentraron en Shaun, quien estaba en el pasillo del primer piso.

-Vaya, vaya, Dessy, no eres tan inocente como decías.

-Nunca he dicho eso. Es más, nuestra vida sexual es bastante activa.

-No necesito escuchar eso.

Elijah había aparecido en el segundo piso, justo frente a Shaun.

-Pues no lo escuches y vuelve a calcular el volumen de aceite de motor que necesitamos por cada robot.

-Seis litros por cada uno, recuerda que hemos creado un sistema exacto al del modelo biológico.

-Vale, pues habla con los proveedores, en cuanto volvamos a Sevilla empezaremos con eso.

-¿Por qué ese diseño en concreto?

-Lo comprenderás con el tiempo.

Elijah miró a su otro padre.

-Me estáis ocultando algo y odio no saber algo.

-Te ocultamos muchas cosas, Eli, debes ser más específico.

-¿Cómo voy a ser más específico si no sé lo que me ocultáis?

Desmond y Shaun se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Reunión después del almuerzo, todos los Asesinos de esta casa. Os contaremos los planes para el próximo año. Sin excusas.

-Por fin un poco de verdad.

Rebecca estaba en el primer piso. Junto a ella aparecieron Galina y Layla. Callum apareció desde el salón de artes.

-¿Es que mencionar a los Asesinos implica convocarles por arte de magia? ¿O estábais escuchando a escondidas otra vez?

Rebecca volvió a hablar. De todos los presentes era la única que se atrevía a hablar así con el Mentor.

-No era nada que no supiéramos. Personalmente he escuchado y visto más de lo recomendado.

Shaun miró hacia el frente.

-Nadie te pidió que entraras en nuestra habitación aquella mañana.

-Cuando uno de vosotros, y me refiero a ti-señaló a Shaun-, gritáis como si estuviérais siendo torturados, por supuesto que me preocupo. Aunque reconozco que ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado ese uso para las sábanas...

-Becs, por favor, me pasé dos días después de eso sin poder mirarte.

-Oh, Dessy, no tienes nada que envidiar de tus antepasados. Casi siento envidia de Shaun.

-No sé qué es más preocupante, que aun después de todos estos años lo recuerdes o que tengas imágenes de mis antepasados en tu ordenador...

-Acéptalo, el entrenamiento Asesino es el mejor amigo de un cuerpo perfecto y tus antepasados son un ejemplo de ello. Deja soñar a una chica.

-Necesitas una pareja con desesperación. ¿Shaun?

-Lo siento, recordaba aquella vez. Realmente fue imaginativo.

Desmond suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-De todas las familias que pude haber elegido... ¿Podemos volver a cualquier tema que tuviéramos antes de que los Asesinos llegaran?

Fei, extremadamente divertido, se recostó en Mikjail.

-Estábamos hablando sobre un plan para atrapar al psicópata.

-Cierto. Hazed lo que tengáis que hacer y dime el color de tu vestuario de esta noche, Fei.

-Azul y verde.

-Bien. Prepararé algo. ¿Hora?

-Salimos a las siete.

Desmond asintió y se giró hacia Shaun.

-Voy a necesitar que abras la caja fuerte y saques la caja con un árbol en la tapa.

-¿La caja de Sylvana? ¿No la estabas guardando?

-La de Sylvana tiene un bosque completo, _malkaa_. El árbol son objetos menores de la familia.

Shaun suspiró.

-¿Un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas es menor para quién?

-Para nosotros. Ya has revisado mi cuenta bancaria privada y sabes que, aunque el setenta y cinco por ciento del total es donado a varias obras benéficas, aun me queda más que de sobra para comprar Bukingham, tirarlo abajo y construir una réplica de Versalles en oro puro.

Rebecca consiguió, de algún modo, volver a colocar su mandíbula en su sitio.

-Estáis de broma.

Shaun negó.

-Para nada. E incluso así aun sobraría dinero suficiente para veinte o treinta generaciones Miles. Ezio restauró la mitad de Roma y la ciudad sigue pagando parte de los ingresos. Estambul es igual.

-Y la empresa comercial Kenway sigue activa.

-¿De verdad?

-¿De dónde crees que saco la información de América?

-Esperad un momento... ¿Eso significa que sois los hombres más ricos del mundo?

Elijah miró hacia el piso de abajo.

-Becca, nunca dudes de eso. ¿Por qué crees que estoy planeando la trágica muerte de mis padres?

-¿Yo también?

Shaun sonrió. Adoraba esas bromas, les mantenía activos como Asesinos.

-Tú después, en un accidente de avión. O quizás te provoque un infarto, conozco algunos químicos indetectables.

-Si usas esos químicos, te desconoceré como hijo. No me pasé dos años enseñándote formas de matar a tu objetivo sin necesidad de armas para nada.

Mikjail se inclinó hacia Fei.

-Recuérdame que no vuelva a enfadar a Desmond.

-Hecho. Deberíamos avisar también a Asami.

-Él ya lo sabe, recuerda cómo se conocieron.

Mikjail asintió. Recordaba con escalofríos la historia.

-Estás pensando demasiado en esta noche. ¿Qué hay del almuerzo?

-Pizza, me niego a cocinar para diecisiete...

Shaun dejó caer los hombros cuando Desmond se quedó en silencio.

-Mierda. Otro número prohibido tan cerca de ese día...-bajó las escaleras-. Ven, Des, quizás pintar te relaje. No necesitamos más balas en las paredes.

-¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿No pudieron haberse fijado en alguien más?

-Fuiste la mejor opción para la supervivencia del mundo. Ahora arriba, mejor duerme un rato. Te guardaré pizza y te despertaré para la reunión.

-Gracias, _malkaa_.

Le besó y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Shaun tomó el mando de la casa.

-Bien, Asesinos, el veintiuno se adelanta. Protocolo diecisiete. Elijah, pregúntale lo que iba a hacer con la caja fuerte y hazlo tú. Rebecca, Galina, Callum, organizad la defensa de la mansión. No quiero a nadie cerca que pueda provocar más a Desmond. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

Todos se movieron para seguir sus órdenes. Fei estaba impresionado por su eficacia.

-¿Por qué todo eso?

-Ya sabéis que Desmond tiene tendencias depresivas. Eso se agudiza el veintiuno de diciembre. Intento sustituir la memoria traumática del 2012 por algunas... diferentes, creo que podéis imaginar de qué estilo. Es un proceso psiquiátrico que inició Elijah el mismo año que se encontraron. Ha pasado por mucho y todos intentamos que se relaje estos días. Por suerte hay una bañera de hidromasaje para dos en nuestro baño privado y hemos dejado libre mañana-sonrió ligeramente-. Agradeced que esta mansión tenga las paredes gruesas o vosotros tampoco dormiréis.

Se dirigió al salón de artes para bajar al sótano. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no había un solo lugar en toda la casa en el que pudiera concentrarse mejor.

– O –

Los Asesinos, salvo Karla, miraron a su Mentor cuando terminó de ponerles al día sobre la guerra.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto para contárnoslo?

-Porque era necesario en su momento. Shaun y yo estamos organizando nuestro bando y queremos que el portaviones sea el centro de mando móvil. Con los aviones podemos transportarnos alrededor de todo el mundo.

-¿Y cómo entran los robots en forma de caballos en todo esto?

Miraron a Elijah y de nuevo a Desmond.

-Es más fácil moverse con un caballo por el campo de batalla y algunos de mis androides estarán más cómodos con ellos.

-Vale, eso es otro tema. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Crear una IA puede tardar meses.

Desmond respiró hondo.

-Voy a "resucitar" a mis antepasados. Descubrí un Fragmento que puede ayudarme con eso. Básicamente "encadena" el espíritu o la parte de ellos que se ve en este mundo a los androides y les permite controlarlos. No preguntéis cómo exactamente, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

-Maldita sea... ya decía yo que no habían molestado por un tiempo...

-Les pedí que vigilaran el laboratorio por mí. Están muy emocionados por volver al mundo.

-¿Y qué hay de ese Fragmento?

-El Reloj usado junto al Sudario tiene propiedades que solo un Kantaisä puede haber adivinado. Además, he tenido que sacrificar algunos Fragmentos en la creación de los androides. Ya os pasaré una lista completa, no me siento con ganas de pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Se recostó en la silla y miró al techo. Shaun notó que las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos seguían ahí, pero no tan profundas como antes. Organizar una guerra le pasaba factura.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta antes de que Mikjail entrara. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una camisa azul marino y una corbata verde.

-Fei me envía para recoger lo que sea que hayáis preparado.

Elijah se levantó y cogió una cajita de madera lacada con incrustaciones de marfil. Le mostró a Mikjail dos pendientes en forma de pavo real con largas colas con finas cadenas de plata cubiertas de zafiros y esmeraldas.

-Llevan unas pequeñas cámaras que nos permitirán ver lo que Fei vea. Aunque no sé cómo podrá disimularlos...

Mikjail parpadeó, aun sorprendido por la belleza de los pendientes.

-No será ningún problema, te lo aseguro. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?

-Fue un regalo a la hija menor de Sylvana de parte de un socio en China. Me pareció apropiado para Fei.

-Esto puede valer una fortuna...

-Veinte mil libras solo en piedras preciosas, su antigüedad y estado de conservación aumentan el precio a treinta mil. Y ahora llévaselos, quiero acabar con todo esto.

El ruso asintió y se llevó la caja con las joyas.

-¿De verdad acabáis de modificar unos pendientes del siglo XVIII solo para atrapar a un psicópata?

-Primero, Becs, era una joya menor dentro de la fortuna familiar. Alessandra usaba otro estilo y ese regalo fue solo para impresionarla. Tuvo varios pretendientes en su momento, muchos fueron aterrorizados por sus hermanos mayores. Y cualquier cosa que pueda haber en esta casa son las que apenas se utilizaron. Las más valiosas están en una bóveda del banco, como los rubíes de Sylvana o el collar de corales de Jennifer. Incluso hay una diadema de diamantes de la séptima Lady Kenway de su boda con Lord Dashriel, regalo de la misma Casa Real.

Elijah miró a su padre.

-¿Qué hay del Koh-i-Noor? Y me refiero al real, no a esa copia en vidrio que hay en la Torre de Londres.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente.

-A salvo para futuras generaciones. También es una parte fundamental de la guerra. Sigo esperando que venga a reclamarlo...

Escucharon pasos en las escaleras, como de unos tacones. Los Asesinos salieron con curiosidad al vestíbulo y vieron algo que jamás habrían imaginado. Fei llevaba un largo _quipao_ de color verde esmeralda con un dragón bordado en azul. La falda tenía dos largos cortes a ambos lados que permitían ver unas medias de seda iridiscente terminadas en encaje a la altura de los muslos y sujeta con unas ligas blancas. Unos altos tacones de color azul le hacían más alto y llevaba el largo pelo recogido en un moño suelto con dos agujas de oro. Un poco de maquillaje acentuaba la forma femenina de sus rasgos y los pavos reales brillaban junto a su cuello.

Desmond asintió.

-Creo que cuando nos conocimos usabas el rojo.

-Y cuando nos conocimos yo seguía soltero. Mik prefiere estos colores.

-Reconozco que te quedan bien-miró a ambos y asintió-. Atrapadle y llevadle al lugar acordado. Mi contacto en el servicio secreto os esperará toda la noche si es necesario.

Mikjail asintió y Fei se sujetó en su codo. Hacía una bonita pareja.

-No sabía que te gustaba vestir de mujer, Fei.

Él sonrió ligeramente, destacando el suave tono melocotón de su pintalabios.

-Me considero andrógino de forma que no puedo ser descrito ni como hombre o como mujer. Normalmente prefiero usar pantalones, son más cómodos, pero en estos casos soy definitivamente una dominatrix.

Mikjail también sonrió.

-Mi dominatrix favorita.

-Tu _única_ dominatrix, cariño.

-Deberíamos irnos, no podemos llegar más tarde o cederán nuestro sitio.

Cogieron sus abrigos y salieron. Asami por fin apareció.

-¿Se han ido ya?

Desmond suspiró.

-Sé que te cuesta ver a Fei como mujer desde lo que sucedió con vuestros padres, pero deberías empezar a superarlo.

-Cuando tú superes todos tus problemas.

-Esto no llevará a ningún lado... Lárgate antes de que me sienta en la tentación de dispararte otra vez y acierte.

Asami rió ligeramente y regresó a su habitación, donde Akihito estaba retocando las fotos que había sacado esa mañana en el parque nevado.

Desmond miró el cuadro de la escalera y se revolvió el pelo.

-Vigilaré la pantalla. Shaun, nuestra cita se retrasa al amanecer.

-Intenta no sacar más ideas, no necesitamos romper otro cabecero.

-Ya... fue una mala idea intentar colgar esa hamaca en la habitación... Culpo a Rebecca y su libro.

Ella saltó indignada.

-¡Hey! Se supone que era un regalo de broma, no sabía que lo mantendríais o que lo usárais.

Shaun ladeó la cabeza.

-En serio, ¿nos viste aquella vez con la sábana y pensabas que no íbamos a guardar el Mayasutra?

Elijah levantó las manos.

-Considero terminada la reunión, me voy al sótano a seguir trabajando en los planos. No necesito escuchar _más_ de la vida privada de mis padres.

-Creo que nunca te enseñé a huir...

-Lo hizo Asami cuando estuvimos en Japón por su boda. Y ahora me largo. Mañana haré el desayuno.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el salón de artes y el sótano escondido. Galina negó con la cabeza.

-Yo iré a la cocina. Asumiré que ni tú ni Shaun estaréis para la cena.

Desmond negó.

-Estaré en el salón con Sofía, dijo que tenía algo que contarme.

Callum y Galina se fueron. Desmond sonrió maliciosamente.

-Qué suerte que no tenga planeado bajar mañana...

-Desmond.

-Te lo contaré si te unes a mí en la vigilancia.

-¿De verdad tenemos que vigilar?

-Tienes razón, ya revisaré las grabaciones. Vamos arriba.

– O –

Era el veintidos y Desmond fue el único en bajar. Shaun se negó, diciendo que quería dormir un poco.

Lo primero que el Mentor vio fue a Callum con una gran taza de café y una expresión de dolor. Asami y Akihito hablaban en la mesa de la cocina con Fei y Mikjail. Entre Karla, Galina y Alison preparaban el desayuno. Samuel estaba leyendo el periódico. Layla jugueteaba con unos componentes electrónicos y Rebecca hacía algo con el ordenador. Ni Elijah ni Helena estaban a la vista. Sofía se acercó a Callum con una bolsa de hielo.

-Ponte esto, nunca había visto una resaca como esta.

Karla se giró para mirarles.

-De la forma que bebía ayer no me extraña. ¿Qué le dijiste para que acabara con seis botellas de ginebra?

-¿Por fin le has contado eso, Sofía?

Todos se giraron hacia él.

-¡Tú!

Callum hizo el intento de levantarse, pero siseó de dolor y se recolocó la bolsa de hielo. Sofía asintió a la pregunta de Desmond.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no sobrereaccioné cuando lo supe?

-Sí... te mataría, pero no tengo fuerzas.

Sofía negó con la cabeza y miró al Mentor.

-¿Se lo has contado a Shaun?

-Tenéis suerte de que las paredes sean tan gruesas. Me gritó durante diez minutos. Por cierto, ¿habéis visto el botiquín?

-Bajo el fregadero.

Karla se lo entregó y él se quitó la camiseta negra que usaba de pijama. Mikjail silvó impresionado al ver la colección de arañazos, marcas de dientes y cortes que tenía tanto en el pecho como en la espalda. Su madre arqueó una ceja.

-¿Debería preocuparme por esto?

-No. Ayer fue un mal día, solo eso.

Fei observó sus muñecas.

-¿Eso son marcas de unas esposas de cuero?

-Preferiría no hablar de lo que ha pasado ahí arriba. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad...

-Desmond, ¿has vuelto al alcohol?

-Te juro que no, mamá. Shaun me mataría si lo pensara. Papá nunca debió enseñarle ese gancho de derecha. Y yo debí haberle ocultado mi punto débil, lo explota demasiado para mi gusto.

-Así que tienes un punto débil.

Desmond siseó cuando su madre limpió unas marcas de uñas bastante profundas en su homóplato.

-Entre esto y las costillas que siguen sanando no voy a poder hacer nada... Y sí, Asami, tengo un punto débil. Como tú y el tuyo, que por cierto, sigue siendo estúpido.

Mikjail rió.

-Aun recuerdo el grito que dio. Si Aki lo escucha, seguro que le deja.

-Si estáis hablando de su pánico a las arañas, ya he escuchado ese grito. Le dejé encerrado durante diez minutos mientras me reía a carcajadas. Incluso le hice una foto. No todos los días ves al jefe de la Yakuza subido al mostrador del baño para escapar de una araña del tamaño de una uña.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo verla?

-Akihito, si valoras tu vida no lo hagas.

-Valoro mi integridad física, lo siento, chicos.

Karla vendó una profunda herida de dientes en el bíceps de su hijo.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero solo preguntaré una cosa. ¿Por qué?

-Sabes lo que pasó en 2012. Aun es duro para ambos y ayer fue un punto de quiebre. Liberamos toda la rabia que sentíamos-señaló su propio torso-. Este es el resultado.

-¿Y qué hay de Shaun?

Desmond parecía avergonzado.

-Sí, ya... sobre eso... tengo que subirle el desayuno, él no va a poder moverse durante el día.

Hizo una mueca cuando su madre apretó más la venda que le había envuelto alrededor del pecho para cubrir las dolorosas heridas de uñas en sus homóplatos.

Alison y Samuel decidieron ignorar eso. Como Elijah decía bastante a menudo, no necesitaban saber esos datos de la vida privada de su hijo.

Karla terminó revisando los moretones del vientre de Desmond.

-Sobrevivirás. Aunque me sorprende que no te duelan las costillas rotas.

-La resistencia al dolor viene por parte de familia. Estoy agonizando.

-Odio que uses la ironía. ¿Necesitas pastillas?

-Me hice tolerante a los medicamentos procesados en Abstergo y si sacas una jeringuilla de ese botiquín, vuelvo a saltar de un rascacielos.

Mikjail alzó su café en un brindis burlón.

-Creo que tenemos otro punto débil.

Desmond le miró.

-Atrévete a explotarlo y saco mis cuchillos.

Mikjail se estremeció y se escondió tras Fei.

-Sálvame.

-Tú te has metido solito en ese problema. Sal de él tú solo.

-Pero es que nunca recuerdo lo violento que puede ponerse cuando quiere.

-Pues empieza a recordarlo, porque me siento muy tentado de abrir la caja fuerte y coger mis cuchillos.

Desmond hizo el intento de levantarse, lo que hizo que Mikjail huyera de la cocina. Asami rió divertido.

-Te encanta molestarle, ¿verdad?

-A ti también, reconócelo.

Fei sacudió la cabeza.

-Si termina con problemas psicológicos, te toca tratarle, Des.

-No pudo prometer que no salga peor. Están muy cerca de revocarme mi licencia por locura. ¿Por qué accedí a meterme en esta casa con todos vosotros?

-Porque quieras o no, somos una extraña familia y nos quieres.

Desmond murmuró algo, que nadie se molestó en entender, antes de levantarse.

-Subiré algo a Shaun antes de que se le ocurra algo para atormentarme. Aunque puede que llegue tarde. Es muy imaginativo cuando quiere y yo no tengo tanta suerte.

Aceptó la bandeja que había preparado Galina y desapareció. Los Asesinos por fin se pusieron en pie.

-Tenemos bastante trabajo que hacer. Callum, busca a Elijah y Helena.

-Salieron muy temprano esta mañana no sé a donde. Mencionaron algo de Sherlock Holmes...

-Baker Street. Activa el localizador de Eli, lo último que le faltaba a Dessy es perder a su hijo, su nuera y su nieto.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado capitana, Becca?

-Yo misma. Tengo un rango inferior al tuyo, Cal, pero soy la única aquí que sobreviví al Gran Templo.

Callum alzó las manos.

-Tú ganas. Iré a activar el localizador de Eli y organizaré los equipos de Sudamérica.

Galina dejó unos cuantos gofres en una bandeja.

-En cuanto termine con esto me encargaré de los equipos en África y Oriente Medio. Hay algunos conflictos que podemos resolver.

Karla observó con interés la portada del periódico de Samuel, que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Yo me quedo con los de Europa, parece que los periódicos van a publicar alguna noticia interesante y quiero averiguar qué es por si necesitamos algún tipo de preparación.

Rebecca asintió.

-Yo me encargaré de coordinar los de Asia. Los mejores informáticos están en esos grupos y podemos crear un cortafuegos impenetrable para el portaviones. También empezaré la encuesta. ¿Alguna idea para nombres?

-Varios, te los pasaré por correo.

-Te ayudaré, Becs.

-Gracias, Layla. Bien, Asesinos, en marcha. Esta Hermandad no va a dirigirse sola y nuestro Mentor está incapacitado temporalmente. He visto los cambios de humor de Shaun y no va a poder hacer nada en algún tiempo.

Todos sonrieron y se dispersaron para coger sus ordenadores. Mikjail, Fei, Asami, Sofía y Samuel estaban impresionados por la organización de los Asesinos en pocos minutos. Alison empezaba a acostumbrarse. Por fin entendía la razón de que su hijo se sintiera tan a gusto entre los Asesinos, Shaun siempre había adorado la organización rápida.

Casi en el mismo tiempo que tardaron en repartirse las tareas ocuparon la mesa para hacer su trabajo mientras terminaban de desayunar.

-¿Alguien puede pasarme el archivo del equipo 45?

-¿Cuál fue el último informe del 81?

-Becca, esto vuelve a fallarme. Cada vez que escribo "datos" me pone "patos".

Rebecca rió con el comentario de Galina. Sujetó la tostada con los dientes y abrió una terminal para introducir el código que arreglara eso.

-Siento eso, Gali, Dessy cambió algunas palabras para terminar con las conversaciones entre Lay y yo. Si "Animus" se os traduce como "vibrador", es culpa suya.

Callum estalló en carcajadas. Derramó su taza de café sobre el ordenador, pero por suerte era a prueba de agua.

-Eso explica esa conversación de hace un mes.

Layla y Rebecca se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Vale ya o publicamos tu caída por las escaleras.

-No os atreveréis.

-Prúebanos.

Karla les detuvo con una mirada.

-Si esto no está terminado para esta noche, todos vosotros os meteréis en problemas con la justicia. Aun tengo contactos en las altas esferas.

-¿Cuáles? Nos vendrían muy bien...

-Olvidáis, niños, que aun soy Lady Kenway. Que exista un Lord Kenway no implica que mi título desaparezca. Los Kenway siempre hemos tenido contactos en todos lados.

Los Asesinos tuvieron que aceptar en ese momento que Karla Miles era aun más aterradora que su hijo. Al menos sabían que era genética.

– O –

Al día siguiente estalló la bomba en forma de las portadas de todos los periódicos en toda Europa.

DESMOND MILES, MENTOR DE LOS ASESINOS

Shaun, sentado cómodamente en el sofá del salón de arte, leyó el artículo mientras su marido caminaba de un lado a otro, aunque no de forma nerviosa. Elijah observó a ambos.

-¿No estáis preocupados?

-No.

Rebecca entró.

-Tenemos un grupo muy numeroso de reporteros acampando en la puerta. ¿Qué hacemos?

Desmond se acercó a las ventanas, que por suerte estaban al otro lado de la casa.

-Nada por ahora. Aprovecharemos esta situación para ver quiénes son nuestros aliados-recibió una llamada. Arqueó una ceja antes de contestar-. Theresa, no esperaba tu llamada-frunció el ceño-. Gracias por el aviso.

Colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vienen a arrestarme para un interrogatorio-miró a Shaun-. Si no he salido en dos horas, activa la alerta Templaria y bajo ningún concepto vayáis a por mí. Si es necesario, saldré por la fuerza.

Shaun asintió. Reconocía las órdenes del Mentor. Elijah estaba aun más preocupado, pero sabía que su padre había salido de situaciones peores. Era solo que los temas que involucraban la política no le gustaban para nada.

Los tres salieron al vestíbulo. Desmond se sentó junto a su madre en la escalera para jugar con Élise.

Llamaron al timbre. Los demás habitantes de la casa aparecieron. Helena, Alison, Samuel, Galina y Mikjail desde la cocina. Fei, Asami, Akihito, Callum y Sofía desde la biblioteca en el primer piso. Rebecca y Layla salieron del salón.

Desmond se levantó y se ajustó los puños de la chaqueta

-¿Qué pasa, Des? Se supone que habíamos puesto un bloqueo por todos esos periodistas.

-Theresa ha llamado. Estaré fuera un par de horas. Los Grandes Maestros se quedan al cargo, Shaun tiene mis órdenes.

Los Asesinos se tensaron.

-Sí, Mentor.

Desmond abrió la puerta. Dos oficiales de policía estaban al otro lado.

-Señor Miles, solicitamos su presencia para un interrogatorio.

-¿Estoy acusado de algo?

-No, solo es rutina.

El Mentor asintió.

-Iré voluntariamente-miró hacia Shaun cuando este se acercó.

-Desmond...

-Estaré bien. Dudo mucho que tarde más de dos horas.

La sonrisa escondía mucho más de lo que los policías vieron, pero solo los ojos entrenados de los Asesinos pudieron leerla.

Desmond salió junto a los agentes, pasando entre los periodistas que le lanzaban preguntas. Shaun observó desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco. Cuando vio un flash en su dirección, cerró sin miramientos.

-Callum, activa el temporizador. Dos horas. Y avisad a todos nuestros contactos. Nuestro Mentor acaba de declarar la guerra.

– O –

 **LA HERMANDAD EXISTE**

 _Desmond Miles, presidente de Stellae, ha confirmado que él es el Mentor de la Hermandad de Asesinos, la misma sobre suyos orígenes salió una película protagonizada por él mismo._

 _Con el mundo aun aceptando esa realidad, muchos gobiernos se han declarado aliados de los Asesinos en su defensa de los Derechos Humanos y otros tantos (…)_

 **ASESINOS MODERNOS**

 _Recientemente la historia ha dado un giro y volvemos a encontrarnos en la época de las Cruzadas. Hashashins y Templarios siguen luchando a día de hoy. Desmond Miles lidera la Hermandad igual que su antepasado. ¿Pero quiénes son los Templarios? ¿Los Asesinos son un peligro para los civiles? (…)_

 **CRUZADAS EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 _Vivimos en un mundo donde todos recordamos las consecuencias de las dos Guerras Mundiales y de la Guerra Fría. No estamos preparados para retomar las Cruzadas, que terminaron hace casi un milenio._

 _Los Asesinos y Templarios deberían disolverse y_ _dejar de remover el pasado (…)_

Shaun bufó y lanzó la última revista a la mesa.

-Está claro que daremos la bienvenida al 2020 con elegancia.

-El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo.

Desmond estaba al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, leyendo la sección de economía en el periódico. Stellae acaba de revalorizarse. Qué suerte que no necesitara sacar acciones.

-Ni lo tuyo. ¿No estás un poco preocupado?

- _Malkaa_ , mis antepasados han liderado guerras antes. No será nada nuevo para mí.

-Estás loco.

-Es demasiado temprano para discutir.

Elijah bostezó en la puerta. Helena estaba detrás suya, algo más despierta.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Solo son las seis.

-Voy a entrenarme un rato en el patio de atrás. ¿Te apuntas?

-Paso. Desde que desperté he tenido tiempo de entrenar una hora, ducharme, revisar el papeleo, hacer nuestro desayuno y discutir con Shaun.

-O sea, que no has dormido.

Desmond sonrió.

-Qué bien me conoces, hijo.

Shaun rió.

-¿Zumo de naranja, Helena?

-Sí, gracias.

La pareja más joven se sentó también a la mesa.

-¿Cómo va el mundo?

-Revolucionado. Pero todo ha salido como esperaba.

-Salvo que Alice no ha regresado desde que salió ese primer artículo.

-Culpo a Shaun.

Elijah miró a su otro padre.

-Está ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico. Yo mismo la lleve de madrugada cuando envió la fotografía. Des me informó de ese hecho.

Helena bebió un trago del zumo.

-Realmente hay muy poco que un Asesino no sepa, ¿verdad?

Desmond le guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Mucho menos yo. Ya te contaremos la historia real y no la suavizada que hemos entregado a los medios.

-¿Aun hay más?

-Esta parte la ocultamos por la seguridad del mundo, pero te aseguro que hay mucho más en la guerra que un simple deseo de gobernar o liberar. Aunque en otro momento, cuando todo esto se haya calmado. Por cierto, Eli, ¿te apetece un viaje padre-hijo a Stonehenge?

Los ojos de Elijah brillaron. Sabía a lo que su padre se refería. Una de las pocas Criptas a las que no habían podido ir.

-Me apunto. ¿Esta noche?

-Por supuesto, hijo. Será más fácil para nosotros. Voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Desmond desapareció en el vestíbulo.

-Divertíos.

-¿No quieres venir?

-¿Y perder horas de sueño? No, gracias. Con dos insomnes en la familia hay suficiente. Me quedaré aquí con un suministro ilimitado de chocolate caliente, un par de películas y mis zapatillas favoritas.

-Vas a obligar a Becca a hacerte su chocolate, ¿verdad?

-Gané una apuesta. Me lo debe. Y aprovecharé para volver a ver mis películas favoritas de Marvel.

-Diviértete tú también. Estoy deseando que sea de noche.

Helena miró la expresión feliz de su novio y colocó suavemente una mano sobre su vientre. Había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar una gran familia, por muy extraña que pudiera ser.

– O –

Samuel miró a su yerno sentado en el suelo de la sala de arte. Junto a él estaban Asami, Fei, Mikjail y Elijah. Todos, salvo Fei, estaban en diversos grados de desnudez.

-¿Debo preguntar qué hacéis?

-Strip-póker-Fei, quien jugaba de crupier, sacó una carta más del mazo. Desmond sonrió y puso sus cartas sobre la mesa-. Póker de reinas, gano yo.

Elijah se quitó el chaleco de su traje. Asami se quitó los gemelos. Mikjail renunció a su corbata.

-¿Os habéis vestido por completo para jugar al strip-póker?

-Era la única forma de asegurarnos que llevábamos el mismo número de prendas.

Samuel asintió. De una forma extraña, tenía sentido.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en la cocina?

-Sus habilidades mi _padawan_ mostrar debe.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo enseñando a Galina todo lo que sé de cocina casi seis años. Le toca demostrar que no ha sido en vano.

-Y además, Rebecca te ha echado de la cocina bajo amenaza.

-Sí, eso también.

Fei repartió nuevas cartas.

-Creo que empiezo a ver la dinámica en todo esto.

Elijah miró a su abuelo.

-Escríbela si puedes, ganaríamos millones vendiéndola a un dólar a todos con los que tratamos.

-Las bromas no son lo tuyo, hijo.

Mikjail gruñó algo en ruso que hizo reír a padre e hijo. Asami solo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Podemos centrarnos en el juego, por favor? Quiero haberos derrotado para la cena.

-De momento tú vas perdiendo, Asami.

-No puedo jugar en serio cuando Desmond está frente a mí con esa cara tan seria. Da miedo.

Él sonrió brevemente, mirando sus cartas.

-Asesino nacido y criado. No llegué a mi posición solo con unos ideales y armas afiladas. Y Callum me ayudó a mejorar mi cara de póker-miró a Asami-. Nunca una expresión ha sido mejor utilizada.

-¿Y Callum, por cierto?

-Con Sofía y Shaun en la biblioteca. Tienen algo importante de lo que hablar-Fei colocó la última carta y sonrió-. Escalera real.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

Mikjail lanzó su escalera de color sobre el suelo y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Asami le imitó riendo. Elijah también. Desmond se reclinó en su montón de almohadas, todavía con su traje completo, chaqueta incluída.

-Desmond, te necesitamos arriba.

Samuel saltó con la repentina voz de su hijo.

-¿Habéis tomado una decisión?

-Más o menos, tienes que dar el último voto.

-Sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Entonces decidido. Arriba, ahora. Elijah, tú también. Y avisa a Helena-miró a ambos-. Cinco minutos.

Se giró y salió. Desmond se levantó con un gemido. Sus costillas aun no se habían curado.

-Las órdenes son órdenes. Vamos, Eli.

Él también se levantó.

-Volveremos en un rato, chicos. Quizás podáis averiguar cómo está haciendo trampas.

Pasó a por Helena antes de subir a la biblioteca. Callum y Sofía se habían adueñado del sofá más cómodo. Shaun estaba en la silla tras el escritorio, en el que se sentaba Desmond.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No. No es malo. Pero... sí complicado.

Desmond rodó los ojos y miró a Shaun.

-Creí que les habías dejado claro mi postura en esto.

-Desmond, compórtate. Recuerda que tú estuviste en su situación.

-Sí, y me enfrenté a ella. Fíjate qué bien ha salido.

Callum cogió aire, miró a Sofía y luego a Helena.

-Helena, eres nuestra hija.

Ella, instintivamente, buscó la mirada de Elijah. Él parecía igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

Fue Sofía quien contestó.

-Eres nuestra hija. Los Templarios te apartaron de mi lado y te pusieron a cargo de una familia adecuada para mantenerme controlada. Cuando empezaste a salir con Elijah, supe que era mi momento de escapar. Y lo hice cuando te echaron, o lo intenté. Sé que no tenemos ningún derecho de comportarnos como tus padres a estas alturas de tu vida, pero queremos que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo cuando nos necesites.

Como respuesta, Helena la abrazó.

-Mamá...

Sofía dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, mi niña. No sabes cuánto-se separó para mirarla-. Eras tan pequeña de recién nacida. Casi cabías en mis dos manos. Y mírate, toda una mujer con tu futuro niño.

-¿No te molesta?

-Cariño, me casé estando borracha. Apenas lo recuerdo. No soy un ejemplo de responsabilidad. Y tu padre aun menos.

Helena se volvió entonces hacia Callum. Se mordió el labio antes de abrazarle.

-Papá.

-Ahora estarás a salvo, Helena. No permitiré que te pase nada.

Elijah miró a sus propios padres.

-Un aviso habría estado bien.

-¿Y perdernos tu cara? Ni siquiera nos pasó por la mente.

Desmond se levantó y caminó tras la silla.

-Sabes que ahora Callum es tu suegro, ¿verdad?

Elijah necesitó cinco segundos para procesarlo y soltar una maldición en ruso. Desmond y Shaun rieron. Sofía, Callum y Helena les miraron. La chica corrió hacia su novio para abrazarle.

-Gracias. Me has devuelto a mi familia.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Tu felicidad es suficiente.

Helena empezó a sollozar en su hombro. Desmond sonrió, como un padre orgulloso.

-Hay que ver los giros que tiene el destino, ¿no, Cal?

-Estaba pensando justo eso. ¿Qué tienes para explicarlo?

-Solo una fuerza superior a nosotros, conoces mi teoría del escritor.

Sofía miró al Mentor de los Asesinos.

-¿Teoría del escritor?

-Para mí existe la teoría del multiverso, pero en lugar de universos paralelos, uno dentro de otro. Según esto, en un universo superior, alguien está escribiendo la historia que nosotros vivimos. Y cada vez que escribamos sobre unos personajes, estos forman un nuevo universo dentro del nuestro.

-Entonces... nosotros somos personajes dentro de una historia.

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Para mí, somos personajes dentro de la historia de una chica aburrida con demasiada imaginación y con ganas de arreglar algunas cosas con las que no estuvo de acuerdo en su videojuego favorito, porque todos estos giros argumentales no son normales. Eso sí, ha tenido que informarse a fondo y estudiar todas las líneas temporales. E inventarse una sociedad espejo a miles de millones de años luz de aquí tiene su mérito.

Callum estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-Sea como sea, me alegro de tener una esposa capaz de patearme el culo y una hija igual de valiente y hermosa.

Helena le sonrió desde el hombro de Elijah y Sofía fue a abrazarle. Shaun se sentó junto a Desmond sobre el escritorio.

Los seis se miraron entre ellos y pensaron en la suerte de haberse encontrado, sin importarles quién o qué les había reunido en ese preciso momento.


	26. Ciara

_5 de julio de 2020_

 _Sala de espera del hospital maternal, Sevilla_

–

Desmond y Callum se fulminaban con la mirada. Sofía había dejado de intentar detenerles horas antes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Shaun?

Shaun, trabajando en su tablet, levantó la mirada.

-Porque esa niña es la hija de un Gran Maestro Asesino y la nieta del otro Gran Maestro y el Mentor. Además, Desmond lo sabría si fuera a pasar algo malo.

-Como le pase algo a mi hija, Desmond...

-¿Qué harás? Puedo derrotarte fácilmente, Callum.

Una bella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se acercó desde el exterior, deteniendo la pelea a punto de estallar.

-Mentor, todo ha salido como teníamos previsto en Berlín.

-Gracias, Bianca. ¿Qué hay del resto de androides?

Desmond y Elijah habían despertado a los androides varios meses antes para preparar la guerra. Bianca era uno de ellos, la madre de la hija de Connor.

-En sus países de origen-miró hacia su tablet-. Altaïr informa de unas guerrillas templarias en los alrededores de Masyaf, Ezio sobre la corrupción de algunos aliados, Connor quiere que insistamos en la protección del medio ambiente, Edward sigue vigilando a Haytham senior, Arno ha decidido crear la sede de Francia y los gemelos Frye se están movilizando en Gran Bretaña.

En ese preciso momento Elijah apareció con una gran sonrisa. Abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

-Es preciosa. Lo mejor de mi vida.

-¿Ya ha nacido?

Asintió y también abrazó a Sofía.

-Se llamará Ciara. Era el nombre que más le gustaba a Lena. En un par de horas podréis subir a verlas. De verdad, Ciara es preciosa.

Shaun rió.

-Eres el prototipo de padre orgulloso, Eli.

-Y vosotros ahora sois abuelos. ¿Os sentís viejos?

-No tienes ni idea.

Callum y Desmond se miraron cuando hablaron a la vez. Bianca sonrió ligeramente y envió un mensaje a los demás androides. Una nueva Miles estaba en el mundo y estaba preparada para aterrorizar a su abuelo y padre, porque estaba claro que Ciara iba a tener el carácter Miles.

Ella lo sabía porque lo habían heredado de su lado italiano de la familia. Sonrió al recordar las peleas que Ezio y ella solían tener. Peleas amistosas, desde luego, pero interesantes.

Altaïr y Malik, quienes no se separaban para nada, respondieron diciendo que volverían a Sevilla un par de semanas después con sus chicos Darim, Sef y Tazim.

Ezio ya estaba cogiendo un tren de la Hermandad con su esposa Sofía, Flavia y Marcello.

Desde Gales, Edward con su hijos Haytham y Jenifer y Ziio.

Jacob, Evie, Henry y Lydia enviaban sus felicitaciones y un informe sobre la nueva banda callejera en Londres.

Arno y Élise estaban encantados por la llegada del nuevo miembro a la familia.

Y por supuesto, Connor la llamó. Bianca adoraba ese tiempo, todo parecía muy cerca.

- _¿Cómo está Helena?_

-Según Eli ha dicho, está de maravilla. Ciara también.

- _Un nombre italiano, la tradición que pusimos sigue en pie._

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

- _Sylvana y Diego siguen escandalizando a todos con sus insinuaciones. 'Tham_ _y Dante vigilan a Alessandra, ya sabes de lo que es capaz nuestra nieta._

-Seguro que de lo mismo que Ciara en unos años. ¿Vendréis?

- _Ya sabes que_ _Stellae tiene la presentación_ _de los androides en_ _una semana._ _Todos tenemos que estar._

-Qué poco romántico eres, Connor.

- _Me conoces, Bi_ _anca._ _Lo romántico no es lo mío._

Bianca notó la mirada de Shaun.

-Oye, tengo que dejarte, se supone que estoy de guardia con nuestro Mentor y estamos en un lugar público.

- _Tonterias, Desmond puede defenderse._ _Le enseñamos bien._

-Es por las apariencias, Connor. Ya hablamos más tarde.

- _Te quiero, Bianca._

-Y yo a ti-colgó-. ¿Ocurre algo, Shaun?

-No, solo curiosidad. Aun me resulta extraño pensar en Connor con pareja.

Bianca rió ligeramente.

-Sí, fue difícil conquistarle y solo tuvimos una noche, pero es un amor eterno. Como tú y Desmond, aunque con más suerte-le guiñó un ojo-. Si Des se parece en algo a sus antepasados, tienes mucha suerte.

Shaun, para su horror, se sonrojó.

-Vamos arriba, ya podemos ver a Helena y Ciara.

Elijah fue primero, saltando de emoción. Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación, Desmond se quedó paralizado. Fingió una llamada para evitar entrar. Bianca se quedó atrás.

-¿Desmond?

-Estoy asustado, no sé nada de niños. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo hasta que Elijah cumplió sus quince.

Bianca sonrió ligeramente.

-Connor tuvo las mismas dudas cuando mi hermana Gina le envió una carta para que se ocupara de Sylvana. Y cuando nacieron los mellizos te escribió una carta-le pasó la tablet abierta por un recuerdo específico de la vida de Connor. Desmond vio una carta dirigida a él.

 _Desmond,_

 _No sé si llegarás a leer esto, pero necesito escribir a alguien. Mi única hija, Sylvana, está dando a luz a mis dos nietos y estoy a un paso de disparar a Diego, su marido y futuro padre._

 _Seguramente me conozcas, así que no hablaré de mí. En su lugar quiero contarte sobre Bianca, el amor de mi vida._

 _Bianca Cavalli era una de las mujeres más hermosas que puede haber existido. Me enamoró con sus sonrisas blancas y su habilidad con las armas. Sus ojos verde bosque siempre brillaban con felicidad. Me enseñó a trenzar el pelo para que pudiera arreglar el suyo._

 _La única noche que tuvimos para ambos fue inolvidable. Ella aceptó unirse a mí según las tradiciones de la tribu y eso es algo que jamás podré agradecerle. Por desgracia nuestra única noche juntos también fue la última. Bianca se marchó a la mañana siguiente para una misión en La Habana. Lo siguiente que supe de ella fue una carta de su hermana, Gina, que me informaba de su muerte durante el nacimiento de nuestra hija Sylvana._

 _Al principio estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé? Pero la primera vez que la ví me enamoró. Sylvana fue el último y mejor regalo que Bianca podía haberme dejado._

 _Cuando Aquiles murió, algo dentro de mí se rompió. No era el mismo que empezó a entrenar como un Asesino. Bianca me salvó de mí mismo. Ella y sus sonrisas, su café a media tarde, nuestras charlas bajo las estrellas..._

 _En pocas palabras, fue como un ángel nacido solo para mí. La Madre Naturaleza debió haberse cansado de mi sufrimiento. Y con Sylvana mi bendición fue aun mayor. Ahora, mi hija podrá conocer el gran honor de tener hijos. Sé que en algún momento tú tendrás las mismas dudas que estoy teniendo yo ahora._

 _Me duele escuchar cada grito de mi hija. Lo he dado todo por ella durante los últimos veinte años y perdí a Bianca durante su nacimiento. Pero también sé que querré a mis nietos como solo un abuelo puede hacerlo._

 _Y tú también podrás, estoy seguro de ello. Los niños sienten un amor incondicional por sus padres y abuelos. Nunca dudes de tus capacidades. Si eres capaz de ser un Asesino que se pueda sacrificar por el mundo, podrás con tus hijos y nietos._

 _Paz y seguridad,_

 _Connor Kenway, Mentor Asesino._

Desmond sonrió ligeramente. Le devolvió la tablet.

-Tiene razón. No puedo rendirme ahora. Deséame suerte.

Entró en la habitación. Elijah estaba sentado junto a Helena en la cama, sujetando su mano con cariño y observando a su hija, en brazos de Sofía. Ella le sonrió.

-Pensé que te habías acobardado, Mentor.

Shaun le cogió la mano y se miraron.

-Cógela, olvidarás todas tus dudas.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, Shaun.

Sofía le pasó a Ciara. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, supo que adoraría a esa pequeña hasta el final de sus días.

Tenía un pequeño gorro, por lo que no podía ver la pelusilla que cubriría su cabeza. Tenía las manos en puños sobre su pecho cubierto en un pijama, regalo de Karla. Acarició uno de ellos con cuidado.

-Hola, pequeña. Bienvenida al mundo.

Callum se puso a su lado.

-Un mundo que su abuelo salvó.

-Tú también has hecho mucho, Cal.

-En esto no puedo competir contigo. Sin ti, ella no habría tenido una oportunidad.

Ciara se removió, pero siguió dormida.

-Eso ya no importa, está en el pasado. Ahora solo tenemos que centrarnos en el futuro. Hay una guerra y no voy a dejar que mi nieta viva en un mundo gobernado por los Templarios.

Sofía le observó.

-El hijo del Cáliz de la Última Esperanza murió en el Gran Templo. Es la hora del hijo de la Espada de la Gran Destrucción.

-Veo que recuerdas aquello.

-¿Recordar? Desde que nos contaste eso, me he vuelto una experta en Kantaisä y Edeltäjä. Con tus memorias he podido hacer un archivo completo sobre ellos.

-Bien, basta de trabajo, al menos no con ella.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Ciara.

-Ahora que tengo una heredera, más te vale dejarme el trono, papá.

Desmond rió.

-Gánatelo, Eli. Vivimos en democracia.

Bianca salió para responder algunas llamadas. Desde que la Hermandad salió a la luz, los medios habían acosado a Desmond y con el nacimiento de Ciara tenían que dar una rueda de prensa.

Observó hacia el interior de la habitación y sonrió. Al menos su descendiente podía disfrutar de una familia durante más tiempo que ella.


	27. Declaración de guerra

_2 de enero de 2021_

 _Frente a Stellae_

–

Desmond estudió por última vez su robótico caballo de batalla. El acabado negro mate hacía resaltar los tonos azules del pequeño reactor con su fuente de energía ilimitada, que brillaba en el pecho. Unas riendas y una silla de cuero con varias bolsas eran lo único que el robot llevaba encima. El propio Mentor usaba su uniforme negro: botas de motorista, pantalones con varios bolsillos, una camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero. Su hoja ocultaba estaba atada en el brazo derecho, dejando en el izquierdo la de Malik. Había algo que le unía con esa hoja, a pesar de que sabía que no podía usarla. Él no había hecho el sacrificio como Malik o Diego, el marido de Sylvana, la hija de Connor, y la última persona en usarla.

Tras él, una mujer de pelo negro bajó de un coche.

-Veo que te estás preparando para marcharte. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Ajustó una última vez la cinta que sujetaba la silla y se giró.

-Juno, sabes que nunca me entregaré voluntariamente.

Ella sonrió con crueldad.

-Entonces has condenado a la humanidad a otra guerra. ¿De verdad vas a matar a miles de inocentes?

-No son los primeros en morir en esta guerra, pero me aseguraré de que sean los últimos-se miraron a los ojos-. Aquí y ahora te declaro la guerra, Juno, según las antiguas normas. El derrotado deberá terminar con si vida, porque ha perdido el honor de su existencia.

-Acepto la declaración, pero tú mueres aquí y ahora.

Chasqueó los dedos en el mismo momento en el que Desmond subió al caballo. Más de una veintena de templarios salieron de sus escondites y le rodearon. El robot saltó sobre ellos sin ningún problema. Se lanzó en una carrera por las calles del centro de Sevilla, entre los coches de conductores asustados. Varios coches de los templarios fueron tras él.

- _Liberty a Mentor, ¿nos recibes?_

-Alto y claro, Liberty.

- _Todos los objetivos están a bordo, repito, todos los objetivos están a salvo._

Desmond suspiró aliviado y se inclinó para girar al caballo hacia un lado y esquivar las balas. Una furgoneta se puso a su lado y la puerta lateral se abrió.

-Liberty, estoy en camino.

Saltó hacia el interior, asesinando al tirador con su hoja oculta. Dejó una bomba de radio pequeño y volvió al caballo.

Varias motos fueron las siguientes. Maldijo en voz baja y cambió de ruta. No debían seguirle cuando llegara al puerto.

-Liberty, aquí Mentor. Tardaré más de lo previsto.

Saltó para subir a la rama de un árbol en un parque cercano y observó cómo los templarios bajaban. Estaba superado por cuarenta a uno. Y aun no era la peor situación en la que había estado.

Bajó al suelo y empezó el baile de la muerte. Esa zona había sido despejada por los Asesinos para evitar víctimas civiles, por si se enfrentaba a esa misma situación.

En algún momento se vio obligado a usar la hoja oculta de Malik. Apretó los dientes y lanzó el puño hacia el cuello del hombre con los puños americanos. La afiladísima hoja oculta salió de su funda, cortando con precisión su anular y la suave piel de la garganta.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna mueca de dolor antes de que le atacaran por la espalda.

Apenas veinte minutos después, solo él quedó con vida en esa plaza. Jadeaba de dolor por varios golpes y heridas. Observó su mano. Era un corte limpio que había salvado por milímetros el sello de Lord Kenway y su alianza de bodas. Lo vendó provisionalmente y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Shaun fue el primero en verle cuando subió al portaviones Liberty, la nueva base de los Asesinos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dolorido-protegió su mano herida contra su pecho-. Calienta la hoja de un cuchillo al rojo vivo, cauterizar la herida es el medio más rápido.

-Has usado...

-No tenía otra opción. Me quedé sin balas. Hazlo, rápido.

Un Asesino se llevó al caballo hacia una zona especial. Desmond y Shaun bajaron a la sala médica. Shaun calentó el cuchillo sin una sola palabra y lo aplicó a la herida. Hizo una mueca por el olor a carne quemada, pero fue Desmond quien más sufrió. Por suerte fue rápido.

La herida fue vendada y los anillos traspasados a una cadena alrededor del cuello del Mentor, la que tenía sus placas de identificación. Todos los Asesinos las llevaban.

-Están en el puesto de mando. Mis padres están asustados, no saben qué está pasando.

-¿Estamos preparados para el anuncio?

Shaun asintió. Ambos caminaron hacia el puesto de mando. Altaïr, Ezio y Connor estaban reunidos junto a unas cámaras, hablando en voz baja. Los Hastings estaban sentados en la gran mesa de conferencias con varios Asesinos de alto rango. Todos se levantaron cuando entró el Mentor.

Shaun ocupó su puesto en la mesa junto a Elijah y Rebecca mientras Desmond se dirigió a la cabecera.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos en guerra. Era un final inevitable que ha tardado mil años más de lo previsto, pero confío en la Hermandad, confío en los Asesinos y sé que lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento por la libertad de este mundo. Siempre nos hemos ocultado en las sombras para servir a la luz. Es hora de salir a esa luz de una vez por todas.

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

El matrimonio Hastings saltó cuando todos hablaron a la vez. Desmond sonrió cuando se dirigió al frente de las cámaras. Rebecca terminó de conectar un par de cables.

-¿No vas a arreglarte un poco?

-Becs, acabo de salir de un enfrentamiento con cuarenta tipos armados con pistolas, tasers y puños americanos, la hoja oculta de mis antepasados me ha cercenado el anular izquierdo y he perdido al menos un litro de sangre. Soy un Asesino y eso es lo que voy a mostrar.

La informática sonrió fieramente.

-¿Se acabó la imagen del inocente presidente de Stellae? Genial. ¿Listo?

Altaïr se acercó a él y murmuró algo en voz baja. Desmond asintió.

-Preparado.

Rebecca activó la cámara. Estaba retransmitiendo en vivo para varias cadenas de televisión y radio de casi todos los países del mundo.

Shaun se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a prestar atención a cada palabra. Era un momento histórico.

Desmond colocó los pies a la altura de los hombros, entrelazó las manos a la espalda y alzó la barbilla.

-Como todos sabéis a estas alturas, soy Desmond Malik William Miles, Mentor de la Hermandad de Asesinos de Masyaf y Lord Kenway. Hace apenas media hora acabé con la vida de cuarenta mercenarios contratados por los Templarios justo después de declarar la guerra definitiva entre Asesinos y Templarios. Durante los próximos meses, lucharemos por la libertad que ellos quieren quitarnos. Somos humanos y seguiremos siéndolo mientras podamos decidir por nosotros mismos. Ellos no quieren una raza humana, si no una raza de esclavos que trabajen mientras ellos festejan su éxito. No pienso permitirlo. Todos los aliados de la Hermandad ya han sido alertados de los protocolos a seguir en caso de un combate abierto en cualquiera de las ciudades de este mundo. Habrá muertes que no pueden ser evitadas. Mi madre, Karla Miles, es la primera de ellas-cerró los ojos con dolor y tomó aire-. Los Hashashins estaremos siempre al acecho, preparados para actuar en defensa de un inocente. Y a cualquier Templario que me esté escuchando, tus horas están contadas.

Rebecca apagó la cámara justo cuando Ezio y Connor se adelantaron para sujetar al agotado Mentor. Le sentaron con cuidado. Shaun se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Des?

-Estoy bien, he tenido tiempo de aceptarlo-pero aun así se inclinó hacia delante y observó su mano vendada. Miró a Shaun con ojos helados-. ¿Preparado para la guerra?

-Desde hace años.

-Entonces iniciemos la primera batalla-se levantó y miró a Elijah-. Llama a Fei y que informe sobre cuántas armas ha podido retener de los Templarios. Lo mismo con Asami y Mikjail. Callum, tú estás a cargo de la defensa de Punta Arena, en el sur de Chile, allí será el primer combate. Los androides estarán contigo.

Los dos Grandes Maestros asintieron y formaron grupos con los Asesinos presentes. Solo entonces miró a Samuel y Alison.

-Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí.

-También hay varios lugares en el mundo que son seguros. Hay normas que la líder de los Templarios y yo debemos cumplir. Esos lugares son seguros para ambos bandos y si uno de ellos los ataca, deben renunciar a mil soldados-se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que le lanzaron-. Es complicado.

-Preferimos quedarnos aquí, queremos estar cerca de nuestro hijo.

-Entonces sois bienvenidos. En el Liberty siempre hay lugar para todos-observó cómo Altaïr, Ezio y Connor salían de la sala-. Creo que iré fuera un rato, tengo mucho que pensar.

Shaun le detuvo un momento con un ligero beso en los labios.

-Todo saldrá bien, mi águila.

-Eso espero, mi rey.

No tuvo que buscar a sus antepasados para saber que estaban en lo más alto del portaviones. Subió por una escalera y se sentó con ellos. Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo.

-Sabemos que es duro, Desmond.

El suave acento italiano de Ezio era calmante.

-Al menos ahora estás seguro de que no podrán traicionarte.

La voz profunda de Connor le recordaba al bosque.

-Y no eres el único en dirigir una guerra.

Altaïr, como siempre, sabía qué palabras decir para animarle un poco.

-Ese no es el problema. He enviado a mi madre a su muerte...

Connor le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sabemos lo que es eso, Des. Pero sabes tan bien como nosotros que era necesario. Y por si sirve de ayuda, ella ya está reunida con tu padre al otro lado. Se han comprado una bonita casa junto al lago donde solíamos ir a pescar.

-Me ayuda bastante, en realidad. ¿Cómo son los cuerpos?

-Se mueven mejor que los nuestros y son más resistentes. Los aviones de Elijah también son increíbles.

-Es mi hijo, por supuesto que sus inventos son increíbles.

Ezio rió.

-¿Oigo orgullo paternal?

-No lo dudes, Ez. Tú también presumes de Flavia y Marcello.

-Y tú de Darim, Sef y Tazim. Y Connor de Sylvana. Aquí todos presumimos de hijos.

-Menos mi abuelo. Edward aun está enfadado con mi padre por dejarse llevar a los Templarios. Y mi padre sigue enfadado conmigo por haberle matado.

-El lado Kenway de la familia es muy extraño.

-Y desde ese momento las mujeres Miles han tenido un carácter terrorífico. No envidio a Elijah cuando Ciara sea adolescente.

Los cuatro rieron.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Dirigir a los Asesinos en la batalla hasta que encuentre el Jardín del Edén.

-¿Ese lugar existe?

-Sí. Es donde los Isu aterrizaron por primera vez. Pero la civilización se ha movido mucho y ya no sabemos dónde está. Juno y yo debemos buscarlo, porque es el único lugar donde podemos terminar esta guerra.

-¿Por qué?

-He invocado las antiguas leyes según las que, si una guerra se extiende por un espacio de tiempo de seis meses, ambos líderes deberán luchar en un combate singular en el Jardín del Edén. El perdedor se suicidará y sus seguidores no podrán tomar ninguna represalia.

-Entonces... eso significa que ya hemos ganado la guerra. Eres mejor que ella.

-Casi. Hace algunos años encontré a Escalibur, una Espada del Edén, en una Cripta de Nara, en Japón. Pero también encontré un grabado que podría inclinar la balanza en cualquier sentido.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Seguir con el plan. El último androide debe despertar. Bianca, Sofía y Malik se quedarán en el Liberty en todo momento, su trabajo es que nadie entre en la sección D del laboratorio.

-Desmond, es peligroso, podrías perder tu mente.

-Ya lo he hecho. Vosotros tres sois los únicos que saben lo que estoy planeando-rió-. Shaun va a matarme si lo descubre.

-Por suerte, es muy poco probable que eso ocurra.

Desmond bajó de un salto hacia el suelo y les miró.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Altaïr, Ezio y Connor bajaron también. Con una sonrisa cómplice bajaron a los laboratorios. Layla estaba allí con Malik y Sofía Sartor arreglando uno de los robots equinos.

Desmond abrió una puerta a la que solo él podía acceder con su código genético. Entró solo.

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro, Altaïr?

-Nuestra única oportunidad de ganar.

Veinte minutos después, Desmond volvió a salir y asintió.

-Todo va según lo esperado. Sofía, te encargo la protección de esta sala, que nadie entre, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió.

-Cristalino.

-Entonces salimos hacia Viena. Connor, Altaïr, a vuestros aviones. Ezio, te quedas aquí, coordina el campo de batalla.

-Sí, Mentor.

Cuando salieron, Malik notó una marca específica en la nuca de Desmond. Sonrió ligeramente y se llevó la mano a su propia nuca. Adoraba a su descendiente y su capacidad de darlo todo para la humanidad.


	28. La paz de la guerra

_13 de marzo de 2021_

 _Portaviones Liberty, base Asesina_

–

-Menudo aniversario.

Shaun sonrió al ver a Desmond. Acababa de regresar de una batalla en Moscú.

-Era de esperar, estamos en guerra. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Se han retirado de Rusia. Europa está en nuestro poder.

-Queda el resto del mundo...

Desmond se sentó en el suelo frente a él con un gemido de dolor. Observaron el sol naciente en mitad del Mediterráneo desde una de las cubiertas.

-¿Qué tal por aquí?

-El cargamento de provisiones a las ciudades aliadas ha sido enviado con éxito. Todos los civiles viven con normalidad, apenas notan la guerra salvo por las noticias. Los ejércitos de los alrededores del Mediterráneo nos ofrecen sus tropas, las he puesto en defensa de sus ciudades. Y Asami ha enviado más armas.

-Bien, bien...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró agotado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo que estoy agotado. Esto parece no tener final. No solo tengo que encargarme de organizar a todos los equipos, también tengo que buscar el Jardín del Edén. Apenas puedo dormir en condiciones sin que me asalten las pesadillas o los recuerdos.

Shaun se acercó a él y le abrazó, ambos mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Tómate unos días de descanso, los androides estarán en el frente en las próximas batallas. Pero los Asesinos necesitan a su Mentor.

Desmond se movió hasta que sus labios rozaron la sien de Shaun.

-No existe el descanso para mí, pero lo intentaré. Me centraré en el Jardín.

Shaun supo que no podía pedir más.

-Deberías ver a Ciara, ha empezado a dar sus primeros pasos sujeta a alguien.

-Y me lo he perdido...

-Lo grabé por ti, tranquilo. Helena debe traerla por aquí en cualquier momento, ha tomado la costumbre de levantarse temprano para darle el biberón. Elijah siempre se está quejando de eso.

-¿Crees que estoy descuidando a mi familia?

-Luchas por darnos un mundo libre, Ciara se sentirá orgullosa cuando lo estudie. Es la nieta del Elegido.

Desmond sonrió al pensarlo.

-Cuando termine esta guerra, voy a retirarme. Seguramente Elijah sea nombrado Mentor y estoy pensando en cederle también Stellae.

-¿De verdad? La Hermandad es tu vida.

-Mi familia es mi vida. Pero ya habré terminado con mi propósito de existencia, podré hacer lo que quiera sin temor a más locas de antiguas civilizaciones en busca de venganza.

Shaun rió.

-Tienes una forma extraña de definir a Juno.

-¿Te digo un secreto?

-Adelante.

-Sylphun fue quien hizo fallar la prueba que mató a Aita.

-¿De verdad?

-Pensó que la salvación de la raza humana valía la pena y que yo iba a ser capaz de derrotar a Juno. Él inició esta guerra y yo la acabaré.

Shaun hizo un extraño sonido, entre un bufido y una risa.

-Realmente estás conectado con tu pasado.

-Y no tienes ni idea de cómo lo odio. Hablo todo el tiempo de libertad, pero mi propia vida fue decidida hace milenios. Quiero ser capaz de elegir-le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza-. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Hasta el fin del mundo.

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándoles. Helena salió con Ciara en brazos. La niña sonrió al ver a sus abuelos favoritos y extendió los brazos. Ambos se levantaron. Desmond cogió a su nieta con una sonrisa suave.

-Hola, mi princesa. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-No sabía que habías regresado.

-Llegué hace apenas media hora. Ahora vuelve a dormir, veo que te has pasado la noche despierta otra vez.

Helena sonrió ligeramente. Ya no le sorprendía cuando su suegro sabía cosas que no debía.

-He estado ayudando a Nikola y Leo a buscar un patrón, se me da bastante bien.

-No lo dudo, pero estás agotada. ¿Elijah te ayuda con Ciara?

-Es él quien suele levantarse por la noche cuando llora.

-Pues ahora es mi turno de cuidar a mi nieta. Vuelve a la cama, yo le daré el desayuno y la dormiré un rato más. Quizás duerma con ella.

Shaun sonrió.

-Deberías. Llevas dos días despierto a base de café y adrenalina.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi rey. Vamos, princesa. Tenemos que desayunar.

Se dirigió a el comedor común. Helena sonrió.

-Diga lo que diga, es un buen abuelo.

-Creo que intenta compensar no haber estado para Elijah en su momento. No le digas que lo he dicho yo.

Helena rió.

-Le haré caso y me iré a dormir un poco más. ¿Hay algo importante hoy?

-Una visita del secretario de la ONU en tres horas. Me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes.

-En ese caso nos vemos luego.

Helena regresó al camarote que compartía con Elijah y Ciara. Él seguía dormido en la cama, medio desnudo y con el pelo revuelto. Le golpeó suavemente para que volviera a su lado y se recostó junto a él.

-¿Lena?

-Vuelve a dormir, aun es temprano.

-¿Y Ciara?

-Con tu padre. Se encargará de ella por hoy.

Elijah suspiró y la acercó a él con un brazo.

-Shaun podrá con ella.

-Tu otro padre, Eli. Des ha regresado de Moscú.

Él gimió.

-Es demasiado temprano para pensar en una reunión. Duérmete.

Ambos volvieron a dormirse, tranquilos porque su hija estaba al cuidado de uno de los pocos hombres que podía protegerla mejor que nadie.

– O –

Bianca recibió al presidente de la ONU en cuanto este bajó del avión.

-Bienvenido, señor. Soy Bianca Cavalli, el androide creado por el Mentor y designado para acompañarle mientras esté en el Liberty.

-¿Y vuestro Mentor?

-En la sala de mando, esperándole. Por aquí, por favor.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de mando. Pasaron junto a un grupo de Asesinos en pleno entrenamiento y un equipo que arreglaba un avión de la última batalla. Tenía varios agujeros de bala en las alas y había que sustituir el cristal.

Bianca no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, ya escuchaba las voces de Edward y Sylvana discutiendo. Connor estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo una copia de _El arte de la guerra_ de Zun Tzu. Y Desmond estaba junto a las ventanas, con Ciara apoyada cómodamente en su pecho.

-Mentor.

Bianca inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Desmond se giró hacia ellos.

-Connor.

Él dejó el libro y se acercó para coger a la última descendiente de su linaje. Ciara despertó en ese momento y mostró una sonrisa sin dientes al hombre de anchos hombros y expresión intimidante.

-Ven, pequeña, cuidaré de ti mientras tu abuelo trabaja.

Se acercó a su abuelo y su hija, que seguían discutiendo sobre el rumbo. Nunca podría estar más agradecido de que no hubieran coincidido en vida.

Desmond ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, señalando un espacio libre a su derecha para su invitado.

-¿De quién es el bebé?

-De mi hijo Elijah. Ciara es una de las pocas alegrías que hay en esta nave. Ahora pasemos a los negocios. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor secretario?

-Quisiera saber cuánto más va a durar esta guerra.

-No lo sabemos. Como todas las guerras, es impredecible. Los Asesinos nos estamos limitando a defender las ciudades y responder a los ataques. Ya tengo a mis expertos buscando un patrón en las batallas que inician los Templarios y cuando eso ocurra llevaremos la ventaja. ¿Hay algún problema con los ejércitos o la llegada de suministros?

-No, ninguno en absoluto. Los civiles siguen con sus vidas sin ningún problema y vuestras alertas nos avisan con mucho adelanto para evacuarles a las zonas seguras.

Desmond se inclinó hacia delante.

-Entonces quiero la verdadera razón por la que estáis aquí.

El hombre se estremeció de terror.

-Quiero conocer en profundidad lo que hace la Hermandad. Cuando termine esta guerra, la ONU votará para convertirla en un ejército a nivel mundial independiente de cualquier gobierno externo.

Bianca asintió ante el gesto de Desmond y sacó un comunicador del bolsillo.

-Póngase esto, señor secretario. Le mostraremos las instalaciones del Liberty y la mitad de las conversaciones pueden ser captadas con esto.

Desmond se llevó una mano al oído y pulsó el botón para hablar.

-Asesinos, al habla el Mentor. Tenemos un invitado a bordo con acceso a nuestra comunicación. Restringid las conversaciones confidenciales al mínimo. Como comprenderá, señor secretario, hay cosas que no podemos revelarle.

Se levantó y volvió a coger a su nieta. Connor acarició con cuidado la espalda de Ciara.

-Si se parece en algo a sus antepasadas, será terrorífica dentro de unos años.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar que no desee la luna en un futuro. Ni Callum ni yo podremos negarle nada.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

Desmond indicó con la cabeza hacia Edward y Sylvana cuando Connor volvió a su libro.

-Ellos son otros dos androides, Edward y Sylvana Kenway. Están diseñados para parecerse a personalidades importantes para la Hermandad. Que resulten ser mis antepasados es pura coincidencia. Ambos se encargan de dirigir el Liberty. En estos momentos vamos hacia el Canal de Suez para cruzar hacia el Índico.

-¿Por qué salir del Mediterráneo? No creo que este barco haya salido de él desde el comienzo de la guerra.

-Todos los países de los alrededores del Mediterráneo son aliados de los Asesinos, así que podría decirse que hemos estado a salvo aquí. Pero necesitamos movernos para apoyar una batalla que mis contactos dicen que iniciará en la India.

-¿Qué clase de contactos?

-Los mismos que se han aliado con los Asesinos toda la vida: mercenarios, ladrones y cortesanas. Recientemente también se han unido los contrabandistas y los mafiosos. Trabajo personalmente con los líderes de la Bratva, la Tríada y la Yakuza.

-Imposible...

-De hecho, es lo más probable. Ellos nos proporcionan armas a cambio de protección. También han cambiado sus normas para convertirse en las ramas orientales de la Hermandad, o algo así, ninguno ha hecho el juramento.

Miró a Sylvana cuando le habló.

-Mentor, según las estimaciones haremos un alto en Chipre para reponer suministros antes de dirigirnos al Canal de Suez. Si no hay mucho tráfico marítimo, llegaremos a la India en tres semanas.

-Gracias, Sylvana. Puedes seguir discutiendo con Edward.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y se giró hacia el hombre rubio, preparada para volver a intentar ganar la discusión sobre los vientos y las corrientes marinas.

Desmond se llevó al secretario hacia la cubierta, con Bianca fielmente tras ellos y Ciara observando todo a su alrededor. Había momentos en los que el Mentor sentía remordimientos porque su nieta empezara su vida en mitad de una guerra, como tantos otros niños, pero luego pensaba que era por su futuro.

Los Asesinos se inclinaron formalmente ante él antes de seguir con lo suyo.

-Este escuadrón son los novicios más recientes. Se están entrenando para pilotar aviones de suministros. En tierra, más concretamente en unos terrenos que tengo por herencia en Andalucía, hay otros dos grupos un poco más avanzados, pero que aun no están preparados para el combate. El hombre que les enseña es otro androide, en concreto Arno Dorian, basado en un Asesino de la Revolución Francesa.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente vuestro entrenamiento?

-Nos concentramos en el cuerpo a cuerpo y con cuchillos. La hoja oculta es utilizada en contadas ocasiones. También usamos la posición de francotirador como apoyo para los equipos en el campo. Y por supuesto tenemos conductores experimentados que puedan sacarlos en caso de necesidad. Aquí en el Liberty solo contamos con nuestra flota aérea, una adquisición reciente, pero por todo el mundo tenemos vehículos a disposición de los Asesinos que lo necesiten para cualquier eventualidad-indicó hacia el avión que reparaban-. Mi hijo Elijah ha reformado los motores y el fuselaje de forma que podemos utilizar los reactores con las fuentes de energía que he creado. Sus estudios sobre temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto le han permitido crear aviones por levitación.

-Fascinante. ¿Está a bordo?

-Debe estarlo. Volvió hace dos días de revisar las defensas de Polonia. Y Callum debe estar al caer, le envié a Argentina para que comprobara los movimientos templarios en aquella zona. ¿Diego?

Un hombre que supervisaba las reparaciones se giró hacia él.

-¿Mentor?

-¿Cuándo regresa Callum? Tú estás a cargo de las idas y venidas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, déjame comprobarlo-miró en su tabet durante unos minutos-. En diez minutos, según su última transmisión.

-Gracias.

Diego volvió a su trabajo.

-Parece que confías mucho en los Asesinos.

-Somos como una familia, la confianza es importante entre nosotros. Por supuesto asigno las tareas según sus rangos.

-¿Cuántos rangos hay?

-Muchísimos. Son varias ramas diferentes. Pero los más importantes por ahora son los Grandes Mentores, Elijah y Callum, justo por debajo de mí. Shaun y Rebecca también son muy reconocidos, aunque solo son Consejeros, pero eso es porque ellos estuvieron conmigo en mi primera misión, la más importante para la Hermandad desde la Guerra de la Independencia de Estados Unidos. Hay médicos, instructores, estrategas, políticos, soldados, armeros, conductores, espías y demás posiciones. Prácticamente somos como un ejército a nivel mundial.

-¿Todos pueden ser Asesinos?

-Todos. En la Ceremonia de Iniciación hacen un juramento para luchar por la libertad y seguir las Normas y el Credo. El incumplimiento se castiga con la degradación a novicio la primera vez, la segunda con la muerte.

-Un castigo duro.

-Protegemos a los inocentes, señor secretario. Sé lo que puede hacer la arrogancia y la estupidez a un Asesino entrenado. Altaïr puso en peligro muchas vidas por ello. A pesar de las contradicciones que él mismo definió en las Normas, los Asesinos creemos que si al arrebatar una vida pueden salvarse cien más, esa vida deber ser eliminada-miró hacia el cielo justo cuando un avión aparecía a la vista-. Justo a tiempo. Venga, le mostraré las ventajas de estos aviones.

Caminaron hacia la pista de aterrizaje. El avión aterrizó en vertical, como un helicóptero. Las alas se plegaron hacia arriba mientras algunos Asesinos ponían tacos en las ruedas. La cúpula de cristal se abrió y de ella salieron dos hombres. Uno era realmente parecido a Desmond, por lo que el secretario supuso que era Altaïr, otro de los androides. El otro hombre sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al ver al bebé en brazos del Mentor. La cogió cuando ella se lo pidió.

-¿Cómo está nuestra princesa?

-¡Gah!

Callum y Desmond sonrieron.

-Helena estaba agotada, así que me encargo de ella por hoy. Mañana te tocará a ti.

-Sin problemas. Habré tenido tiempo de dormir, ducharme y comer, no en ese orden-besó con cariño la mejilla de su nieta-. Ahora vuelve con tu aterrador abuelo Miles. Yo iré a saludar a Sofía. Altaïr dará el informe por mí.

Desmond volvió a coger a Ciara y miró a Altaïr mientras él se acercaba. Inclinó la cabeza con la mano en el corazón.

-Mentor, teníais razón al sospechar de la tranquilidad en Sudamérica. Están preparando misiles de largo alcance. Pensaban dispararlos contra la India cuando estuviéramos luchando.

Los ojos de Desmond brillaron con furia.

-Espero que los hayáis desmantelado.

-Y puede que hayamos hecho explotar la fábrica sin querer-ante la mirada del Mentor se encogió de hombros-. No era culpa nuestra que estuviera "camuflada" en una fábrica de harina. Callum reventó uno de los silos y el aire estaba lleno de polvo. Solo hizo falta una chispa del arrogante líder fumador. ¿Hay un cambio de órdenes?

-Sí, los misiles cambian mucho las cosas. Convoca a todos en la sala de mando para dentro de una hora. Creo que para entonces tendré un plan.

-Sí, Mentor.

Se inclinó de nuevo y trotó hacia la torre de control. Desmond estaba más que seguro que iba a buscar a Malik. Ciara se movió buscando una postura más cómoda para observar a su abuelo.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Ya te estás cansando de mí?

Él la acomodó sobre su otro hombro. Sus ojos del genérico color claro se posaron en el secretario, que reprimió un escalofrío. Sin ninguna duda, esa niña sería igual de inteligente que su padre y su abuelo, puede que incluso más.

Bianca pareció notarlo.

-Mentor, quizás deberíamos enseñarle los laboratorios. Puede que Nikola y Leonardo hayan conseguido avances en el análisis de patrones.

-Puede... nunca está de más tener esperanza. Por aquí, señor secretario. Creo que encontará interesante el laboratorio.

Bajaron por unas escaleras que habían colocado para hacer más práctica la bajada al hangar donde se guardaban los aviones. El laboratorio estaba protegido tras unas puertas con reconocimiento óptico. Bianca se adelantó entonces.

- _Asesina_ _Bianca, acceso autorizado._

Las puertas se abrieron, revelando un laboratorio que era el sueño de todo científico. Ordenadores de última generación, pantallas holográficas, herramientas que ni siquiera sabía que existían... Y por supuesto una parte estaba dedicada solo a la química, donde un hombre de pelo negro trabajaba con vasos de precipitados.

Un castaño y un rubio estaban inclinados sobre una mesa que mostraba de forma holográfica un mapa del mundo. El rubio alzó la mirada y el secretario se quedó sin aliento al reconocer a Leonardo da Vinci.

-¡Desmond, _amico_! Llegas justo a tiempo. Creo que tenemos un patrón.

-¿De verdad?

Bianca cogió fácilmente a Ciara cuando el Mentor se adelantó. El castaño asintió y señaló los puntos rojos que había en el mapa.

-Sí, como Malik dice siempre, es todo matemáticas. Las batallas siguen una espiral de Fibonacci, solo que inversa, desde el exterior al interior. Y el centro está en...

Todas las miradas se concentraron en un punto.

-Tiene sentido... Gracias, Nikola. ¿Crees que puedes buscar las fotos del grabado en la Cripta de Nara?

-Estará por algún lado de los archivos. ¿Malik?

El pelinegro se giró en su taburete.

-La buscaré y te la pasaré, Desmond. Ahora mismo estamos un poco liados con las modificaciones de los coches y las pistolas.

-Dale prioridad, podría ser lo que he estado buscando para acabar con la guerra.

-Hecho.

Malik volvió a girarse. Leonardo sonrió aun más al ver a Ciara.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña princesa de su propio castillo flotante?

Ciara rió con su risa infantil cuando el rubio la cogió.

-Eres su tío favorito, Leo. Sin ninguna duda.

-¿Envidia, Des? ¿A tu edad?

Desmond rió.

-Callum y yo compartimos el título de abuelo favorito, no puedo quejarme. Y reconoce que estoy genial para mis cuarenta y pocos.

-Tu genética es impresionante, Ezio estuvo activo hasta sus cincuenta y cuatro.

-Y Altaïr hasta sus noventa y dos. Hablando de Altaïr, ¿donde está?

Malik señaló hacia uno de los tanques de regeneración.

-Recibió algo de daño en la rodilla derecha y puede que le haya golpeado por eso.

Desmond extendió la mano hacia Nikola y él le pasó una tablet. Revisó las estadísticas.

-Veinte minutos serán suficientes como para reparar los daños en los tendones. El ojo morado ya debe haberse curado-colocó la tablet en la mesa y cogió a Ciara-. Venid luego a la reunión. Hoy están cambiando muchas cosas. Solo nos falta un ataque.

Leonardo rió.

-Acabas de gafarlo, Des. Ya puedes preparar la defensa del Liberty.

-Siempre está activa, Leo. En serio, soy el Mentor y tengo el deber de proteger a los que están a mi cargo. Sobretodo ahora que estamos en guerra.

- _Desmond, baja a la enfermería ahora. Hemos tenido un pequeño problema._

Se llevó una mano al oído.

-Vamos enseguida, Shaun.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda velocidad. Bianca acompañó al secretario en la misma dirección. En la puerta de la enfermería encontraron a Shaun con Ciara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Un traslado de emergencia del frente. Tienen que operarle el pulmón y Desmond es el más preparado-Ciara lloriqueó un poco, pero se calmó en cuanto Shaun la meció ligeramente-. El abuelo Des está ocupado, cariño. Y la abuela Fía está gritando al abuelo Cal por explotar la fábrica de harina.

-Seguiré con la visita, informa al Mentor, por favor.

-Claro, Bianca. Yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de mi nieta-sonrió a Ciara y ella balbuceó emocionada. Adoraba pasar tiempo con sus abuelos.

Bianca se llevó al secretario para seguir con la visita, explicándole sobre los rangos y los trabajos de quienes se encontraban.

Cerca del comedor se encontraron con Elijah en su uniforme negro trabajando en un ordenador. Helena, a su lado, le ayudaba a contrastar algunos datos.

-Gran Maestro.

-Hola, Bianca.

-¿Preparando la sorpresa?

-Galina está en la cocina, es la única que puede hacer una tarta adecuada para el cumpleaños del Mentor. Y Rebecca se está encargando de preparar la cubierta superior para la cena de aniversario. Todos los Asesinos han jurado guardar el secreto, su excusa es que por una noche podrán relajarse tanto como pueden dentro de esta guerra. Además, los Templarios necesitan al menos una semana para reagruparse en la India, tendremos tiempo. De todas formas están estresados, les viene bien algo que celebrar.

-¿A quién te refieres?

Elijah alzó la mirada de la pantalla. Mientras hablaba, no había dejado de escribir.

-A todos los Asesinos, pero en especial a mi padre. Ya le conoces, está al borde de un colapso emocional y mental. Ciara le ayuda mucho, pero está cerca del punto de ruptura. Debe recordar que hay algo más aparte de la guerra.

Bianca asintió.

-Mantendremos distraídos a Desmond y Shaun. No se acercarán ni a la cocina ni a la cubierta superior. Convenceré a los chicos.

Helena sonrió dulcemente.

-Si hay alguien capaz de eso, eres tú, Bi.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Siempre es un placer trabajar con mis hermanos androides.

El resto de la visita fue sin incidentes. El secretario fue invitado a presenciar la reunión en la cabina principal.

Desmond, con un penetrante olor a desinfectante en la camiseta blanca, estaba en la cabecera. Callum y Elijah se sentaron a ambos lados y Shaun junto a Elijah. Rebecca, Galina y algunos altos rangos también estaban presentes.

-Bien, pasemos directamente al tema más preocupante. Los Templarios han empezado a fabricar misiles de larga distancia. ¿Ideas para desmantelar esa red?

-Puedes pedirles a Asami, Mikjail y Fei que investiguen. Cuando encuentren una fábrica nosotros intervendremos.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza.

-Sería demasiado lento. Cada segundo cuenta y antes de tres semanas deben haber desaparecido todos los misiles. De otro modo la India se convertirá en ruinas y muchos inocentes morirán de forma innecesaria.

Elijah miró a su padre.

-¿Tú tienes algo?

Desmond lanzó una mirada hacia el secretario.

-Puedo probar eso, pero aun es muy impreciso. Conseguiría un radio de cincuenta kilómetros.

Callum se inclinó hacia delante.

-Los Asesinos podemos trabajar con eso, Mentor. Hemos conseguido más con mucha menos información.

-¿Alguna otra idea?

-Es nuestra única opción, Des. Para cuando lleguemos a la India los Templarios no deben estar en poder de esos misiles, lo sabes bien.

Desmond suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el techo.

-Subiré a la cubierta más alta y...

-¡No!-Elijah se sonrojó por la repentina explosión-. Quiero decir, estoy aumentando la frecuencia de las antenas y está todo por todos lados...

El Mentor le observó detenidamente.

-Ojos fijos en mí, no has parpadeado lo suficiente, justo antes de responder has tragado saliva, has explicado algo innecesario, tienes los hombros tensos... ¿Necesito más pruebas de que mientes?

-¡Papá!

Shaun rió.

-Desmond, no psicoanalices a tu hijo. Ya sabes qué día es hoy y que nos han mantenido lejos de esa zona.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Hubo risas divertidas.

-Dessy, cariño, cuatro años de matrimonio y es el primero que olvidas tu aniversario.

-¿Hoy es trece? Mierda, me he olvidado de preparar mi regalo...

-Yo tampoco tengo el tuyo, por un año podemos pasar de ellos. Y nuestra tradición sigue en pie.

-Para eso solo necesitamos unas esposas-Elijah gimió cuando les oyó hablar _otra vez_ de su vida sexual. Sylvana, detrás suya, le palmeó el hombro con compasión-. Aunque creo que tengo algo... una memoria en la que estoy trabajando. Podría servir...

-¿Podemos centrarnos en tu prioridad número uno antes de en nuestro aniversario, por favor? ¿Dónde vas a trabajar?

-Necesito aire fresco para trabajar, así que en cubierta, en algún lugar donde no pueda ser fácilmente molestado. Conozco cada metro cuadrado del Liberty, encontraré algo-miró alrededor de la mesa-. Se aplaza la reunión hasta que tenga la información. Dante-el androide de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros se adelantó un paso, esperando instrucciones-, ve con Tham al laboratorio y ayudad a Leonardo y Nikola en el análisis del patrón que han descubierto. Haytham-el androide templario reformado miró a su descendiente-, ve con ellos y ayuda a Malik a encontrar lo que le he pedido. Puede ser de más ayuda de la que creía.

-Sí, Mentor.

Haytham, Dante y Haytham Junior, los dos últimos los nietos mellizos de Connor, salieron de la habitación. Altaïr, Ezio y Connor se adelantaron para hablar en voz baja con Desmond. Él asintió y los tres también salieron.

Edward, quien había estado en todo momento pendiente del rumbo y vigilando a Ciara, se la entregó a su abuelo Miles.

-Toda tuya. Se ha dormido hacia la mitad de la reunión, más o menos cuando yo empezaba a bostezar.

-Te he visto, Ed-sonrió a la expresión de ángel de su nieta-. Es realmente adorable. ¿Quieres cuidarla por lo que queda de día, Callum?

-Pásame a mi nieta, anda. El Mentor necesita trabajar para salvar al mundo.

Callum también sonrió cuando Ciara estuvo acurrucada en sus brazos. Elijah y Helena se miraron.

-Podemos ocuparnos nosotros, papá. Es nuestra hija.

-Lena, tú descansa y deja a los abuelos por un día.

-Tú también, Eli. Terminaré con esto rápidamente para dormir un rato con ella.

-Callum, tú también deberías. En cuanto Des termine con su trabajo, los tres os váis a dormir en la sala de descanso. Sin excusas.

La respuesta fue unánime.

-Sí, Shaun.

Elijah se giró hacia él.

-¿Me enseñas ese truco?

-Con Cal es fácil, me supera en rango, pero llevo más en la Hermandad y sobreviví a la misión del 2012. Y con Desmond solo tuve que amenazarle un par de veces. Inténtalo, podría funcionar.

-Creo que me falta carácter.

-Ahí no puedo ayudarte. Desmond, Callum, ya sabéis lo que hacer.

Los Asesinos tomaron eso como el final real de la reunión. Se dispersaron en pequeños grupos, discutiendo entrenamientos, estrategias y armas. Desmond le guiñó un ojo a Shaun antes de salir y desaparecer en algún lugar del barco. Bianca indicó al secretario que se sentara frente a Shaun. Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Señor secretario, el Mentor me ha pedido que le explique exactamente las estrategias que hemos seguido en las últimas batallas. De todas formas soy el experto residente.

Colocó un disco holograma entre ambos y sacó su tablet. Empezaron una discusión sobre estrategias de batalla que les llevó toda la tarde.

Cerca de las ocho, Sofía se acercó con su móvil.

-Fíjate lo que he conseguido.

Le enseñó una foto a Shaun. En ella estaban Desmond y Callum dormidos en el amplio sofá, que más bien era una cama, de la sala de descanso. Entre ellos estaba Ciara, también dormida, y un biberón vacío.

-¿Cómo pueden los dos hombres más peligrosos del mundo ser tan adorables?

-No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿Crees que debería enviarla a The Creed?

-Ni lo dudes. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Sofía rió mientras enviaba la foto a todos los Asesinos por la red social que Rebecca había conseguido crear para The Creed. Junto a ella solo había un mensaje corto: "Incluso los mejores son humanos". A los pocos minutos ya había recibido mensajes de todo tipo, desde corazones hasta "adorables" y "necesito dormir".

-Creo que empiezo a ver eso de familia.

Sofía se sentó junto a Shaun.

-Me gusta considerar esto una versión de _Romeo y Julieta_ mezclada con _Juego de Tronos_. "Dos familias enfrentadas desde el principio de los tiempo donde todos mueren" podría ser un buen resumen.

-Totalmente. Y como en todas las familias, hay problemas internos. Los nuestros terminan en golpes, disparos y cuchillos clavados en paredes. Una vez Rebecca nos encerró a todos fuera de nuestros camarotes porque no le permitimos piratear las bases del FBI. Fue una noche larga con todos durmiendo en cubierta.

-Y divertida. Desmond y Callum nos contaron algunas de sus misiones en Andalucía. No tenía ni idea de que una cuchara pudiera ser utilizada de ese modo.

-Yo sí, Mikjail puede ser muy imaginativo con sus métodos de sacar información. Lo contó en la boda de Asami.

-Parece que me perdí lo más divertido.

-Créeme, las Navidades en Londres fueron aun más divertidas. Sobre todo con ese juego de strip póker entre los tres líderes de mafias, el Mentor de los Asesinos y dos Grandes Maestros-sonrió al recordar a todos en calzoncillos y a Desmond y Fei completamente vestidos-. Desmond y Fei hicieron trampas.

Sofía rió.

-Que no te oiga Cal, está empeñado en demostrarlo.

-No podrá conseguirlo. Esos dos crearon un sistema propio más complicado que el Código Voynich. Intentó explicarme algo sobre palabras, gestos y risas, pero me quedé dormido.

Tham, el mellizo de Dante de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, entró en silencio, murmurando algo con Bianca, técnicamente su abuela. Ella asintió y el más joven desapareció de nuevo. Bianca se acercó a la mesa haciendo algo con su tablet.

-Leonardo, Nikola, Tham y Dante han conseguido un patrón que se adapta tanto al espacio como al tiempo. Todo está relacionado con Fibonacci, la espiral para el espacio y su secuencia para el tiempo. Leonardo cree que puedes tener alguna idea de porqué, Shaun.

-Déjame pensar... Fibonacci fue el primero en defender la numeración árabe frente a la romana. A partir de su secuencia se llegó a la espiral que se encuentra en muchos elementos naturales...-cerró los ojos un momento y miró repentinamente a Bianca-. Murió a los setenta y dos años.

Bianca se tensó por un momento.

-Eso explica mucho. Informaré a los chicos. ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, buscad el centro de la espiral en el mapa del mundo y también el exterior. Desmond querrá saberlos.

-Lo haremos.

Bianca desapareció. Sofía revisó su archivo, haciendo los cálculos mentalmente.

-El centro es Sevilla.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

-No tiene sentido. Nuestra investigación demuestra que está en Arabia.

-Ten en cuenta que la descripción bíblica es "en oriente". Siempre se ha dado por hecho que es al este de la actual Europa, pero la geografia siempre ha sido muy subjetiva. Quizás Oriente en aquel momento era otro lugar... ¿Desmond lo habrá tenido en cuenta?

-Ni idea. Si ya es bastante difícil seguir la pista a sus pensamientos en un buen día, imagínate cuando está con estos temas. A veces le oigo murmurar sobre fantasmas y mitos-suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante-. Iré a despertarle, querrá saberlo enseguida.

Se despidió de un confundido secretario con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y bajó hacia la sala de descanso. Callum, Desmond y Ciara seguían dormidos. Casi le daba pena despertarles.

Casi.

El mundo les necesitaba en la tierra de la vigilia.

-Desmond.

Él contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar a mañana.

-Han conseguido encontrar el Jardín del Edén.

-Puede esperar a mañana.

-Desmond, por favor, no volvamos a empezar.

Él abrió un ojo avellana.

-Shaun, esta guerra no va a terminar hasta el mismo día en el que comenzó, el veintiuno de diciembre del 2021. Odio esa fecha.

-Tú y todos. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Desmond hizo un sonido evasivo y acarició la mejilla de Ciara. Poco a poco, con cuidado de no despertar a su nieta o a Callum, se levantó y le indicó que salieran.

-Lo sé desde que llegamos al Liberty. La última batalla, entre Juno y yo, debe librarse en el Jardín del Edén exactamente el mismo día que la liberé. Es parte de las viejas leyes de los Kantaisä y Edeltäjä.

Shaun se acercó para abrazarle.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho. Tú llevas casi nueve años en esta guerra.

-Soy el último Kantaisä-suspiró-. ¿Quieres saber cómo se llamaban a sí mismos?

-¿Cómo?

-Engranajes. Pensaban en el mundo como una gran máquina donde cada criatura viva es un engranaje que debe estar en armonía con los demás para funcionar. Pero los Kantaisä debemos buscar nuestro lugar como los seres con mayor razonamiento.

Shaun le miró a los ojos. Vio dolor por la pérdida de todos los Kantaisä y vio la determinación de acabar con la última miembro de los Edeltäjä, quienes acabaron con ellos.

Pero también había caos en su mirada. Alegría, ira, calma, tristeza... todas las emociones podían verse sin necesidad de observar con detenimiento. Con un solo vistazo podía ver que estaba preparado para todo con tal de terminar la guerra.

Le besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, Desmond, lo sabes bien.

-Lo siento, durante los dos años que estuvimos separados después del Gran Templo, me acostumbré a guardar para mí todos mis pensamientos. No podía dejar que me descubrieran.

-Pues a partir de ahora eso se acabó. Eres Desmond Miles, el Mentor de la Hermandad de Asesinos de Masyaf y uno de los cuatro que pueden ser considerados Grandes Mentores. Y lo más importante de todo, eres mi marido, el padre de Elijah y el abuelo de Ciara. Somos tu familia y todos te necesitamos con vida.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Créeme, no planeo morir en un futuro cercano. Hay tengo que escalar el Everest y arrastrarte conmigo si hace falta.

-Pues lucha cada batalla, salva todas las vidas que puedas y derrota a Juno cuando llegue el momento.

-Lucharé cada segundo de esta guerra, Shaun, no lo dudes.

Shaun no lo dudaba.


	29. Mitos y realidad

_14 de marzo de 2021_

 _Portaviones Liberty, base Asesina_

–

Desmond estaba de muy bien humor. La cena romántica que les habían preparado la noche anterior había sido perfecta. La luz de la luna, velas, una cremosa polenta con un solomillo a la miel y vino... Y por supuesto Shaun con su sonrisa.

Elijah, con Ciara en brazos, le sonrió.

-Asumiré que has pasado una buena noche.

-Ha sido entretenida. Ahora a los negocios. ¿Dónde está el Jardín del Edén?

-En Sevilla.

Desmond bajó la mirada a la mesa y al mapa holográfico frente a él. Superpuesta a un mapa del mundo estaba la espiral de Fibonacci. El centro estaba claramente en Sevilla. ¿Por qué? Pensó en su propio comportamiento. Los Kantaisä siempre se habían sentido atraídos por los lugares de poder, no era raro que él mismo hubiera elegido un lugar tan importante para vivir. Debió haberlo sospechado.

Miró también el grabado de la Cripta de Nara, donde encontró Escalibur.

" _Solo la muerte podrá vencer al enemigo."_

El Fruto que sostenía Juno era el único que él no había podido conseguir antes que los Templarios. La Espada era Escalibur, sin ninguna duda. En cambio, las Calaveras, las Bolas y los Sudarios tenían una función muy diferente de la que había pensado en un inicio.

Si se fijaba bien, en las Bolas se podía ver el reflejo de dos Relojes, los mismos que había sacado de una de las bases Templarias, y cuya arena había refinado y sintetizado para formar el Elixir del Edén. Todas las Calaveras existentes estaban en los cráneos de los androides, recubiertas del mismo metal que componía el resto de su esqueleto. Y por supuesto los Sudarios formaban parte de a piel y los músculos sintéticos, por eso eran capaces de regenerar a toda velocidad.

Había creado a los androides con los Fragmentos del Edén sin que nadie más sospechara de ello. Treinta androides técnicamente inmortales. Sonrió al pensar en el mayor farol de su vida.

Volvió a mirar el mapa. Según algunos antiguos relatos, los Isu consideraban Oriente a todos los alrededores del Mediterráneo porque ellos mismos se instalaron en la actual América, el centro de su mapa del mundo. ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?

-¿Papá?

Parpadeó sorprendido por el tono preocupado de Elijah.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba. ¿Sabéis exactamente dónde dentro de la ciudad?

Fue Callum quien contestó.

-La Catedral.

-Debí suponerlo... me estoy haciendo viejo. Ese terreno ha sido reclamado por varias religiones a lo largo de la historia. Y si no recuerdo mal, los romanos habían consagrado una colina en el mismo sitio a Crono.

Shaun por fin encontró el archivo de la catedral y leyó en voz alta.

-La Catedral de Santa María de la Sede, en Sevilla, es el templo gótico con mayor superficie del mundo. Declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO en 1987. Tardó un siglo en construirse, entre 1401, según la tradición, y 1507. Se edificó en el solar donde anteriormente había una mezquita árabe, de la que queda el alminar y parte del patio de abluciones. Ha sufrido remodelaciones renacentistas, barrocas, neoclásicas y neogóticas. Se nota que lo has escrito tú, Des. Y adivina lo mejor.

Desmond no lo necesitó, recordaba ese archivo.

-La mezquita se construyó en 1172. Sí, la ironía no pasa desapercibida. ¿Qué más tienes?

-Allí está la supuesta tumba de Colón, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, sus huesos están por todo el mundo. El Fruto de Callum fue escondido en su interior, recuperado por los Templarios, vuelto a recuperar por nosotros... La historia que conocemos. También has hecho una larga descripción de su estilo arquitectónico. Una, dos, tres... catorce páginas. ¿En serio?

Desmond se encogió de hombros.

-Fue un trabajo que hice antes de mi tesis. Continua.

-Históricamente no hay nada aparte de ese Fruto que pueda relacionar la Catedral con los Isu.

-Pasó lo mismo con la Basílica de Santa María de Araceli. De no ser por el camino del Coliseo, no habríamos sabido que estaba relacionada con el Fruto de Ezio.

-¿Crees que hay una Cripta que solo reacciona a tu sangre?

Desmond ladeó la cabeza.

-Es muy probable, pero he estado allí muchas veces. Si la Cripta reacciona a mi sangre ya debería haberla descubierto.

Sofía Lynch, se había cambiado el apellido después de una larga discusión con Callum, estudió sus notas.

-Quizás solo reaccione a la sangre de dos Isu diferentes.

-Quizás...

La mirada de Desmond se perdió en algún punto del horizonte que se veía a través de las amplias ventanas del puesto de mando. Parecía analizar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

De repente, frunció el ceño.

-El Jardín del Edén fue dotado de inteligencia. Era un lugar sagrado para los Edeltäjä que solo respondía a los ruegos y súplicas. Me atrevería a decir que es la misma nave que les trajo a la Tierra, una construcción de los Kantaisä. Adán y Eva pudieron entrar y robar un Fruto porque el Jardín se lo permitió, pero en ese momento incluso los Edeltäjä habían olvidado que el Jardín está vivo. O puede que fuera Sylpunh quien lo despertara, solo un Kantaisä puede despertar uno de sus inventos. Y si es así, ¿dónde está la nave que les trajo? No tiene sentido... ¿O sí?

Apartó la silla de la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos.

Era cierto, la nave de Sylpunh, Kariátide y Atlante había desaparecido. La única respuesta lógica era que la habían desmontado para protegerla de los Edeltäjä y que estos no supieran de las propiedades vivas del Jardín.

Pero seguía sin explicar su falta de mención en las memorias de Sylpunh. Puede que las haya borrado de forma consciente por algún motivo que también había sido borrado. Algo le decía que esa nave era importante, que había algo en su interior que debía encontrar.

Volviendo al tema del Jardín... Si Sylpunh lo despertó para Adán y Eva, los Edeltäjä deberían haber sabido de sus capacidades y habrían ganado la guerra contra los Híbridos. Pero el mismo Jardín podría haberse suspendido para evitarlo.

Había demasiadas cosas que tener en cuenta. Demasiadas variables y muy poco tiempo. Se centraría en la fecha límite, la que más odiaba de todo el calendario, y si descubría algo, no le daría más importancia.

-¿Tienes algo?

-Solo cabos sueltos. Aunque sí tengo una cosa clara, el Jardín está bajo la Catedral de Santa María de la Sede.

-¿Y por qué has mencionado la otra nave?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A veces, mis pensamientos son demasiado rápidos como para que yo mismo pueda capturarlos. Conocéis mi teoría del escritor. Puede que incluso quien escribe nuestra historia no pueda saber porqué lo ha escrito. Pero todo tendrá sentido al final.

Se levantó dando por terminada la reunión. Los Asesinos se dispersaron, cada uno a su trabajo habitual.

Bianca llegó en ese momento acompañando al secretario de la ONU.

-Mentor Miles, ha sido todo un placer estar en el Liberty.

-Espero que haya aprendido suficiente sobre la Hermandad.

-Mucho, gracias por su ayuda.

Se despidieron y el secretario se marchó en el avión que le había llevado allí. Desmond observó el despegue con apatía. La política le importaba poco más allá de quién era el presidente de qué país, qué Asesinos estaban cerca suya y qué podría hacer hacia la Hermandad.

-Estaré en la cubierta superior si me buscáis.

Salió sin una palabra más. Llevaba su cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de carboncillos. Shaun notó su mirada ausente, pero decidió dejarle un poco de tiempo a solas para reorganizar su mente.

Desmond se sentó en el borde, con el cuaderno abierto en una página en blanco equilibrado sobre una rodilla y un carboncillo en la mano. Observó el horizonte una vez más antes de centrarse en dibujar lo que sentía. Era como un trance del que salió media hora después.

Sus manos habían creado el interior de la Catedral de Santa María de la Sede, con una escalera en el crucero. En la parte inferior estaba la frase que le perseguía desde Nara. "Solo la muerte puede vencer al enemigo".

Suspiró y se tumbó mirando el cielo azul sin una sola nube. Vació su mente y se quedó dormido en un sueño sin sueños. Nada de pesadillas o recuerdos del Animus. Ventajas de su última carta.

– O –

Malik fue la primera persona que vio cuando despertó. Estaba dibujando en su cuaderno, pero no le importó. Fue él quien le enseñó a dibujar al otro lado. Entre Malik y Leonardo le animaron a pintar.

-Llevas al menos dos horas dormido. Y tus dibujos son cada vez más oscuros.

-Estoy liderando una guerra, déjame ser todo lo oscuro que quiero.

Malik buscó un dibujo en específico.

-Aunque reconozco que este me gusta bastante.

Le mostró un dibujo a lápices de colores de Altaïr, Ezio y Connor. Estaban junto a la barandilla en la cubierta inferior. Altaïr estaba apoyado en ambos brazos, con la capucha firmemente puesta, pero se insinuaba la sonrisa. Connor, de espaldas al océano y con los brazos cruzados, reía con ganas, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Y Ezio, sentado sobre la barandilla con una pierna a cada lado, movía los brazos contando alguna historia divertida de su infancia.

Desmond sonrió al ver ese dibujo.

-Sí, recuerdo ese momento. Aun me sorprende que esos tres estén tan cerca.

-A mí no. Vosotros cuatro sois muy similares en el fondo.

-¿También me incluyes?

-Desmond, quieras o no, para la Hermandad eres un Gran Mentor junto con ellos. Y ese título solo se consigue con determinación, fortaleza, valentía y confianza. Todos vosotros fuisteis arrogantes y egoístas en vuestra juventud. Y no hay que olvidar vuestra preferencia por usar hojas ocultas y las alturas.

Desmond rió.

-Vale, basta, lo he pillado-se miró las manos manchadas de carboncillo-. ¿Cómo podéis soportarnos? Quiero decir, es difícil ser nosotros, pero aun más ser nuestras parejas.

Malik meditó la pregunta y eligió las palabras con cuidado.

-Personalmente, la felicidad de estar con Altaïr superaba ampliamente los errores de los que ya se había redimido. Solo tuve que mirarle a los ojos cuando se disculpó por todo para ver que no era la misma persona. Quería cambiar el mundo y yo tenía que estar a su lado cuando eso ocurriera-miró hacia el horizonte-. María sabía de lo nuestro y no se opuso, es más, ya sabes que se enamoró de mi esposa. Quise acompañarles a Mongolia, pero con mi brazo...-sacudió la cabeza-. No, alguien debía cuidar de Masyaf. Y cuando Abbas tomó el mando, esperé poder verle una última vez. Estaba allí cuando Altaïr vio mi tumba por primera vez. Nunca olvidaré ese momento, la agonía en su mirada.

Desmond se enderezó, buscó una página en blanco y sacó un carboncillo.

-Sigue hablando.

Malik mantuvo la mirada en el horizonte mientras Desmond dibujaba.

-Conocí a Altaïr cuando éramos niños, pero no le presté atención hasta que su padre fue ejecutado frente a las puertas. Era dos años menor y ya tenía más fortaleza que yo. Solo gritó y se debatió hasta que la espada cayó. En ese momento cayó de rodillas, se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Al Mualim con algo que nunca logué identificar. Le pusieron en mi grupo de novicios. El más joven y más prometedor, decían. Sus golpes ciertamente dolían. Aprendió el cuerpo a cuerpo en pocos días. Yo era la única persona que podía mantenerse al día con él. Nos hicimos amigos, supongo. Muchas veces veíamos el atardecer desde los muros, solo hablando y comparando notas del estudio.

Desmond cambió de página.

»Y entonces pasó el ataque y él fue ascendido. Se volvió arrogante y egoísta, demasiado confiado en sus habilidades e irrespetuoso con el Credo. El Templo de Salomón fue el detonante de mi rabia. En unos pocos minutos me había hecho perder todo lo que me importaba. Mi hermano, mi brazo, mi rango...

»Con la revelación de que Al Mualim en realidad era más afin a las ideas de los Templarios, volvimos a acercarnos para restaurar la Hermandad. Lo nuestro empezó con una pelea en la biblioteca. Le empujé contra la estantería y le besé. Fue como hacer un salto de fe. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas de nuevo. Nos besamos hasta que Raulf tosió disimuladamente. Sigo creyendo que fue él quien hizo correr el rumor. Esos años fueron para descubrirnos. Tracé mapas de cada cicatriz en su cuerpo, de cada zona sensible en su piel. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Suspiró y se reclinó apoyándose en los codos. Desmond cambió de página.

»Mongolia. Odio esa región con toda la pasión que puede existir. Mi único deseo antes de morir fue verle una vez más, que por supuesto no se cumplió. En el Otro Lado me dieron la oportunidad de volver, quizás porque soy tu antepasado, no tengo la más mínima idea. Aparecí junto a mi tumba poco antes de que Altaïr llegara. Agonía, furia, arrepentimiento... esas fueron las emociones que vi en su mirada. Después vio la tumba de Sef, un poco más escondida, y juró venganza por nosotros. Sef y yo intercambiamos una mirada cuando se alejó.

»Le vigilé mientras iba a hablar con Abbas, cuando María fue asesinada. También vigilé a Tazim y noté con orgullo que nunca se sometió a los deseos de Abbas. Cuando Altaïr regresó de su exilio para recuperar la Hermandad, él fue el primero en reconocerle y llamarle Mentor. Y Altaïr demostró que la edad no es un impedimento para seguir siendo un Asesino. Disparó con el pequeño cañón oculto que él mismo diseñó. Cobró su venganza y devolvió a la Hermandad su esplendor. Nunca me sentí tan orgulloso de él...

Desmond bajó el cuaderno cuando Malik dejó de hablar. Sin una palabra, le mostró los tres dibujos.

En el primero ambos, Malik y Altaïr, estaban hablando en las murallas de Masyaf durante su adolescencia. Había una sonrisa satisfecha y un brillo extraño en la mirada de Altaïr. Malik reía de alguna broma.

En el segundo, Altaïr observaba a Malik en el bureau de Jerusalén a través de la puerta. Otra vez ese brillo extraño estaba en su mirada.

Pero era el tercero el que resultaba extraño. Altaïr, arrodillado en algún lugar sin definir, sujetaba el cuerpo sangrante de Malik. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Había dolor en la tensión de sus hombros y amor en la forma en la que acariciaba la frente de Malik con sus labios.

-Son impresionantes...

-Leo y tú me enseñásteis bien.

Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado, ignorando las manos manchadas de negro.

-Yo no he dicho nada, pero Altaïr se enamoró de ti durante vuestra instrucción. El fuego en tu mirada, la forma en la que nunca dejabas pasar un insulto, cómo te preocupabas por Kadar... le dolió más de lo que crees haber arruinado todo. Aun lo hace.

Malik suspiró.

-Casi un milenio-le miró con seriedad-... Si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo, es que, por muy difícil que sea a veces amaros, siempre merece la pena. Shaun lo sabe.

Como siempre, sus antepasados le conocían mejor que nadie.

-Gracias, Malik. Hablar contigo siempre es revelador.

-Lo sé, mi querido descendiente.

Ambos recogieron el cuaderno y los carboncillos y bajaron de nuevo. Shaun fue el primero en acercarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Desmond sonrió y le besó.

-De maravilla. ¿Vamos a comer?

Shaun rió.

-Veo que vuelves a estar de buen humor. ¿De qué habéis hablado Malik y tú?

-Cosas-sonrió-. He tenido una siesta muy agradable al sol, he practicado un poco de dibujo y he despejado algunas dudas. Aunque sigo con sueño.

-Eso se resuelve fácil. Helena está intentando dormir a Ciara. Ve con ellas y duerme un poco más. Necesitamos a nuestro Mentor descansado.

Desmond le robó un beso más y sonrió mientras se alejaba. Shaun sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su alegre silvido. Se giró hacia Malik.

-Por favor, dime que no le has contado esas conversaciones.

Malik se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy un Asesino, no suicida. Si le cuento eso a Desmond, él se burlará de Altaïr y precisamente él es la última persona que quiero que sepa que te pido consejos para seducirle. O que te doy ideas para mantener activa vuestra vida sexual. Le he hablado de lo otro, lo que comentamos con Sofía y Bianca.

-Oh, eso-Shaun miró a ambos lados del pasillo-. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Ya le has visto. En serio, esos cuatro se parecen más de lo que quieren reconocer. Sofía tuvo que decirle lo mismo a Altaïr y Bianca a Ezio. Ve preparándote, porque te tocará con Connor.

-Me las arreglaré. ¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas?

De algún modo extraño, o quizás no tanto, ellos dos se habían unido mucho con Sofía Sartor y Bianca Cavalli. La única explicación lógica era que se habían enamorado de personas muy complicadas con un destino realmente duro.

-Están en el laboratorio, Sofía se toma muy en serio las órdenes de proteger el laboratorio D, sea lo que sea que haya.

Le lanzó una mirada.

-No me mires así, Desmond no quiere contarme nada.

-En realidad tengo una sospecha, pero si es eso no lo diré por si los Templarios se enteran de ello. Es nuestra última carta de victoria. Y Desmond destruirá este cuerpo si te lo digo.

Shaun asintió.

-También creo que sé lo que oculta. Le conozco bien y esto es algo que haría sin dudarlo. Pero cuando esto acabe, estará en graves problemas.

-No lo dudo, Shaun. Tú también eres mi descendiente y vuestra relación se parece mucho a la mía con Altaïr. Se lo harás pasar muy mal.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron divertidos. Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Desmond y Altaïr no tenían ni idea de lo que se les acercaba.


	30. Una última conversación

_9 de noviembre de 2021_

 _Afueras de Tetuán, Marruecos_

–

El robot equino de Desmond se alzó sobre las patas traseras cuando se detuvieron. Tras él, Altaïr, Connor y Ezio le imitaron. Y por supuesto los otros treinta Asesinos que les acompañaban. Observaron los autobuses y coches que se alejaban de la ciudad. Una ráfaga de viento le quitó la capucha de su uniforme negro. No hizo nada por volver a colocársela.

Giró a su montura.

-Dividios en los grupos asignados. Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, ya conocéis el plan.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Reforzaré los lugares más débiles del perímetro. También espero reunirme con alguien-miró de nuevo a la ciudad por encima de su hombro-. En marcha, la evacuación ha terminado.

Los Asesinos pasaron frente a él en los coches y motos. Había un par de furgonetas médicas por si eran necesarias, pero el mismo Desmond había creado más anillos que repelían la mayor parte de las balas. Tomaron las posiciones elevadas que les habían designado. Altaïr, Ezio y Connor se repartieron por las calles, patrullando en busca de alguna señal de los Templarios. Desmond se quedó en una plaza. Observó las tiendas cerradas, las casas dejadas a toda prisa.

Él había causado eso. Él empezó la guerra al liberar a Juno. Pero no se arrepentía de salvar al mundo. Había elegido eso porque era un Asesino de corazón y no podía permitir que millones de inocentes murieran si podía evitarlo.

- _Mentor, están aquí._

-Francotiradores, preparados.

Escuchó disparos de respuesta, pero por supuesto los francotiradores estaban bien ocultos. Y Altaïr era mortal con un rifle, ¿quién lo diría?

Los grupos de Ezio y Connor vigilaban otros lados para evitar ataque sorpresa. La batalla era prácticamente un "defiende el castillo".

Un pequeño dron flotó frente a él. Sonrió ligeramente a la cámara.

-¿Cómo va todo, Becs?

- _Según lo esperado. El Equipo 1 ha_ _e_ _l_ _iminado a casi la mitad antes de que se escondieran._ _Y en el lado del Equipo 2_ _los Templarios han conseguido romper el perímetro diez metros._ _No hay bajas_ _por el momento._ _El Equipo 3 está preparándose para moverse en caso de necesidad._

-Gracias, Becs-observó movimiento en un callejón-. Aleja todos los drones de mi zona. También voy a apagar mi comunicador.

- _¡Desmond!_

Sonrió a la voz enojada de Shaun.

-Estaré bien, _malkaa_ , pero esto es algo que nadie más debe escuchar. Es una de las antiguas leyes que invoqué.

- _Pero no implica que podamos ver, ¿cierto?_

Suspiró.

-Como queráis, pero mantened el dron lejos.

En realidad era una mentira. Quería hablar en privado con Juno antes de la batalla final entre ambos.

Mientras el pequeño dispositivo se alejaba, él apagó el comunicador y bajó del caballo. Juno se acercó entonces, con un uniforme de estampado militar y el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Se evaluaron el uno al otro.

-Asumo que has encontrado el Jardín, de otro modo no estarías aquí.

Desmond asintió.

-La catedral de Sevilla. Debo preguntar, ¿cómo has olvidado el lugar?

-Esa Eva usó un Fruto para borrarlo de nuestra mente.

Volvió a asentir. Era increíble lo que el Jardín podía hacer. Era como un Fragmento, el más poderoso e independiente de todos.

-Conoces tan bien como yo las antiguas leyes. El bando perdedor jurará no tomar represalias por la derrota-sacó una Bola, aunque Juno no sabía que era la que él había creado, y la alzó entre ambos-. ¿Lo juras por tu sangre?

Juno colocó una mano sobre la Bola, mirándole a los ojos.

-Juro por mi sangre que así se hará. ¿Lo juras tú?

-Lo juro.

Un extraño destello azul apareció por un segundo en el interior de la Bola y sus manos brillaron con líneas del mismo tono.

Lo que tenían que hacer había terminado, pero aun así Juno se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor de la plaza.

-Eres lo último que me queda de mis hermanos Isu. Pero no eres del todo un Isu.

-No, reconozco que soy más un Ancestrus. Los genes de mi madre son fuertes, pero los de mi padre fueron predominantes después de liberarte.

-Kiefer fue mi creador. Era amable conmigo y no le deseé ningún mal a él o a su familia. Júpiter fue quien inició nuestra revolución matando a su reina. No conozco los detalles exactos, algo sobre un poco más de libertad o algo así.

-Júpiter le pidió ser el padre del futuro heredero. Vosotros no lo sabíais, pero eso era un insulto mayor para los Kantaisä. Solo las mujeres pueden decidir con quién acostarse o tener hijos, del mismo modo que insinuar que un hombre puede ser heredero al trono era alta traición. Su sociedad era una especie de matriarcado extremista. En ese sentido creo que me quedaría con la igualdad de los Edeltäjä.

Juno le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Supuse lo mismo. Ese patriarcado está simplemente mal. ¿Por qué una mujer debe ser menos que un hombre?

-Culpa a la religión, siempre a la religión.

-No debe ser el único factor.

-Claro que no, pero reconoce que el uno de los principales. Odio el libro del Génesis. Primero Dios creó al hombre y del hombre a la mujer y por supuesto, esta fue la primera en cometer un pecado, por lo que el hombre tiene el deber y la responsabilidad de llevarla por el buen camino.

Juno bufó.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no es ni siquiera consciente. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado mantener mi posición.

-Me hago una idea. Sofía pasó por lo mismo.

-¿Cómo está tu familia?

Podía parecer una pregunta extraña para cualquiera que escuchara, y entendiera el antiguo idioma Isu, pero para ellos dos tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Eran rivales, sí, pero ante todo eran Edeltäjä y existían años, _siglos_ , de tradiciones y normas entre ambos.

-Shaun intenta que no pierda la cabeza con todo esto. Elijah sigue con sus experimentos, el otro día hizo explotar medio laboratorio con una reacción química. Y Ciara crece cada día más rápido, Callum y yo nos derretimos con una sola mirada.

-Me habría gustado conocer a tu nieta en otras circunstancias.

-Habría estado bien-su mirada paralizó a Ezio, Altaïr y Connor cuando aparecieron en una de las calles. Al parecer la batalla había acabado sin que se diera cuenta. Les hizo un gesto para que retrocedieran-. Volvemos a ganar.

Juno suspiró.

-Lo diré ahora que puedo, Desmond. Tengo dos personalidades y solo una de ellas quiere matarte.

-Lo supuse hace algún tiempo.

-Pero no viviré, ¿verdad? Los Asesinos siempre han tenido más trucos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desmond negó con la cabeza.

-Me vencerás, pero yo ganaré. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Los Edeltäjä hicieron bien en quitarnos la capacidad de ver múltiples futuros. No quiero un mundo como el que mi otra yo busca. Será horrible, Desmond. Sangre, fuego, muerte y destrucción. Los pocos que sobrevivan serán esclavizados...

-Lo he visto, no necesitas decírmelo-tragó saliva, desterrando ese pensamiento de su mente-. Supongo que debemos separarnos. No ha estado mal conocerte a ti en lugar de a la otra Juno.

Ella sonrió muy ligeramente, una sonrisa teñida de tristeza.

-Opino lo mismo. Adiós, Desmond, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando, como si no quisiera apartarse del otro Isu. Al final desapareció de la vista. El Mentor se giró hacia los androides.

-¿Cómo ha ido la batalla?

-El plan funcionó sin ninguna baja, aunque hay algunos huesos fracturados. ¿Qué hacías con Juno?

-Parte de un viejo ritual que no puedo decir. ¿Volvemos al Liberty?

Subió al caballo de un salto y miró directamente al dron. Este salió volando hasta situarse frente a él.

-Rebecca dice que enciendas tu maldito comunicador.

Desmond sonrió ligeramente al encenderlo.

- _¡¿Se puede saber en lo que estabas pensando, estúpido lunático?!_

-Yo también te quiero, _malkaa_.

- _Lo digo en serio, Miles._ _Te has expuesto a un gran peligro quedándote frente a ella sin_ _protección._

-En ningún momento he estado en peligro. Esa Juno no es la que quiere matarnos. Trastorno de identidad disociativo causado por la muerte de Aita y la destrucción del mundo en la Primera Catástrofe. Antes de todo eso, Juno fue una de las Isu más amables con los humanos y los híbridos. De hecho tuvo a Lilith con su primer amor, que murió pronto. Hay un montón de cotilleos sobre esa muerte, muchos diciendo que fue Aita quien le quitó de enmedio.

Giró al caballo hacia una de las calles y lo puso al trote. Connor dudó un momento antes de ponerse a su altura.

-¿Aun crees que tu última carta funcionará?

-Mi última carta es nuestra única opción, Connor. Juno, y me refiero a la que ha estado aquí hoy, no quiere causar ningún mal al mundo y preferiría morir antes que dañar a un inocente. En cierta forma, ella fue el origen de los ideales de la Hermandad porque fue ella quien enseñó a los humanos el valor de la vida.

Connor sonrió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Shaun va a matarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Podría torturarme, enviarme fuera del país durante unos meses, pero nos amamos demasiado como para matarnos. Y Bianca también te matará a ti si se entera.

-Creo que los cuatro se han aliado, Sofía ya ha amenazado a Ez unas cuantas veces.

-Qué mala es la influencia de los Asesinos...

Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y observó a los Asesinos que se preparaban para partir, solo veinte de ellos. Los diez restantes se quedarían en la ciudad para asegurarse de que los civiles podían volver a su vida diaria y reportar los daños a la propiedad. Un ejército aliado ya estaba retirando los cuerpos para enterrarlos.

-¿Mentor?

-Nos vamos. La próxima batalla será la de Sevilla. Vosotros tres vendréis conmigo. No confío en nadie más con esa tarea.

Ezio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Será todo un honor, Mentor.

Altaïr solo le observó desde debajo de la capucha. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su descendiente, igual que Ezio y Connor. Todos esos años al otro lado no habían sido en vano.


	31. La última Edeltäjä

_21 de diciembre de 2021_

 _Calles de Sevilla, España_

–

Mientras cabalgaba por las calles de Sevilla, Desmond pensaba en las despedidas que había tenido los últimos días con su familia.

 _Había encontrado un momento padre e hijo con Elijah en el amanecer tres días antes. Los dos disfrutaban del cielo en la cubierta, completamente solos._

 _-Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. ¿Te puedes creer que fue hace solo seis años?_

 _-Parece toda una vida._

 _Desmond observó atentamente a su hijo. Quedaba muy poco del chico de quince años que había conocido y salvado de Abstergo. Había madurado y se había vuelto un buen hombre y un gran Asesino._

 _-¿Te arrepientes de haberme acompañado?_

 _-Ni un solo segundo. Perdí a mamá, sí, y me habría gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, pero te encontré a ti, a los abuelos, a Shaun, a Helena y a Ciara. Sois la familia que nunca esperé tener._

 _Como respuesta, Desmond le revolvió el pelo._

Con Rebecca había intercambiado algunas bromas y amenazas medio en serio. Galina había murmurado algo sobre honor y deber.

Y Shaun... había sido difícil. La noche anterior se quedaron a solas en su camarote, mostrándose todo lo que sentían. Cerca de la hora en la que debía marcharse, le había mirado directamente a los ojos.

 _-Pase lo que pase, siempre volveré a ti. Lo juro._

Shaun había sonreído.

 _-Sé que lo harás, Des. Siempre lo haces._

Le tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a hacerle rogar por misericordia. Aun le dolía el mordisco del hombro.

Detuvo al caballo junto al Guadalquivir. Altaïr, Ezio y Connor se situaron a su izquierda.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo pensaba. ¿Dónde está Aguilar? Debería estar aquí.

-No tengo ni idea, él nunca se ha retrasado.

Ezio se giró en todas direcciones. Estaban empezando a atraer la atención.

-¿Estás seguro que fue aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Ez. Conozco Sevilla mejor que nadie. Aunque... puede que fuera junto a la Torre.

Trotaron río abajo. Desmond observó a la multitud y se resignó a tener que preguntarles porque Aguilar aun no había llegado. En su lugar envió a Ezio. Connor se alejó rastreando el entorno.

-Aguilar aprendió demasiado bien a esconderse, no hay ni rastro de él. O quizás no ha pasado por aquí.

Diez minutos después, un quinto caballo llegó. Aguilar se inclinó ligeramente ante ellos.

-Lamento el retraso, estaba terminando con ese asunto.

-¿Entonces está hecho?

-Me ha costado un poco colarme, pero me gané la confianza de algunas personas. Lo mantendrán a salvo hasta que sea necesario.

-Creo que no preguntaré cómo lo has hecho, conociendo a Callum.

Aguilar se encogió de hombros.

-De todos nosotros soy el que más cerca está del sacerdocio. Solo tuve que apelar a eso.

Altaïr se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

-Sí, lo tuyo con María no funcionó, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan mordaz, Alty?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Intenta pasar un milenio con alguien. Se me han pegado algunas cosas de Malik. ¿Y?

-Lo mío con María fue parte de la obligación para con la Hermandad. No había más que compañerismo y todos sabemos que no hace falta amor para acostarse con alguien.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado otra vez a este tema?-Desmond sacudió la cabeza-. No importa, centrémonos. Vayamos a la Catedral.

Tiró de las riendas y se puso al trote. Ignoró resueltamente las miradas y las fotografías que les hacían. Ciertamente eran un grupo extraño y tristemente conocido por la guerra. Una guerra que terminaría ese mismo día.

Desmontaron junto a un gran árbol que había en una de las esquinas de la catedral. Aguilar se quedó con los caballos mientras los demás se dirigían a la puerta.

El interior de la catedral sobrecogió a los Asesinos no preparados. Desmond respiró hondo, como si el aire fuera diferente.

-Es impresionante...

-Aquí siempre me he sentido a gusto, supongo que es por el Jardín.

Observó las altas bóvedas, los arcos apuntados, la luz que entraba por las vidrieras. Había estudiado cada centímetro cuadrado de esa catedral mientras estudiaba Historia del Arte. Si podía existir un flechazo con un edificio, él lo sentía con la catedral.

Caminó en silencio, sus pasos eran imposibles de escuchar para quienes no estaban entrenados. Rozó con los dedos una enorme columna. En las alturas buscó el lugar que le había descrito Aguilar y una forma de llegar a él. Solo esperaba que también hubiera dejado la bolsa con las armas.

Un hombre vestido de negro con un alzacuellos se acercó a ellos.

-Mentor Miles, Aguilar me informó de su llegada. Aunque no del motivo.

-Voy a reunirme con la líder de los Templarios con la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo que termine con la guerra. Le prometo que no se derramará ni una sola gota de sangre en terreno sagrado.

-Eso me tranquiliza. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?

-En realidad... tengo algo de tiempo antes de esa reunión. Me gustaría mucho conocer la Catedral junto a un experto.

El sacerdote se sonrojó con fuerza, mumuró algo y se llevó al Mentor hacia el ábside. Altaïr, Ezio y Connor les siguieron a poca distancia, vigilando por la llegada de los Templarios.

Empezaron a hablar sobre arquitectura, religión y simbolismo. Desmond parecía estar en su elemento. En un principio, Connor intentó seguir la conversación, pero prefería la política. Ezio pilló algo, escuchar los desvaríos de Leonardo servían a la larga. Y Altaïr, quien realmente se había interesado por la arquitectura y el arte junto a Malik, fue el único que comprendió la delicadeza de los arquitectos cuando crearon la hermosa cúpula con un lucernario. El trabajo de la madera también era de una factura excelente y por supuesto todas las obras. La Inmaculada de Murillo era una maravilla en cuanto a color y los dorados de la Virgen de la Antigua le daban a la obra el brillo que necesitaba en una capilla tan oscura.

Hizo una mueca. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando a Malik y Leonardo.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y se giró preparado para defender a Desmond.

Juno y tres Templarios se acercaron. Los tres hombres llevaban máscaras para ocultar sus identidades, no es que les importara.

Desmond le pidió al sacerdote que fuera el testigo imparcial. Connor ocultó su sonrisa con la capucha. Le había enseñado bien jugar a la política. El sacerdote, inconscientemente, no sería imparcial. Había pasado casi una hora hablando con Desmond sobre un tema que les apasionaba a ambos y eso había creado un vínculo.

La mente humana era apasionante.

El Mentor metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y observó a la segunda Juno, la que quería matarle, aunque por el momento no parecía muy mortífera.

-Supongo que hay que terminar con esto según las leyes que invoqué.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que este es el lugar, chico?

Desmond sonrió ligeramente burlón.

-Creo que soy mayor que tú, Juno.

-Sí, eres demasiado viejo para liderar una guerra.

-Quizás. ¿No lo sientes? Hay poder dentro de estos muros, un poder que tú y yo conocemos bien. ¿Estás dispuesta a discutir esto civilizadamente?

-Estoy segura de que prometí que esta guerra acabaría con tu sangre.

Sacó un cuchillo de la manga y atacó. Desmond esquivó con un simple paso atrás. Hizo un gesto para que Ezio apartara al sacerdote.

Ezio observó la postura de su descendiente. Era prácticamente perfecta aunque pareciera relajada. Le había enseñado bien.

-Juno, de verdad, podemos resolver esto hablando.

-¡Hablaré cuando tenga tu cabeza a mis pies!

Los civiles fueron apartados del lugar, pero el mismo Desmond había instruido sobre no expulsarles. Fuera podría haber francotiradores y les venía bien tener más testigos. Connor lanzó al suelo una pequeña pelotita metálica que atraería todas las balas lanzadas a los civiles con un potente electroimán.

Ezio sujetó el brazo del sacerdote cuando fue a intervenir.

-El Mentor nunca ha roto una promesa. No se derramará sangre en esta catedral. Ni una sola gota. Además, los designios de Dios empezaron esta guerra, es justo que acabe bajo Su mirada.

Un poco de verdad llevada a la mentalidad humana. Él también había aprendido mucho de Desmond.

Volvieron a mirar el combate. El Mentor por fin sacó su espada, Escalibur, que normalmente estaba en su muñeca en forma de pulsera. Altaïr aun tenía que descubrir cómo era posible.

A través de una cámara instalada en el uniforme de los androides, todos los Asesinos podían ver el combate en The Creed. La sala de mando del Liberty estaba en completo silencio. Rebecca sujetaba la mano de Shaun.

-Estará bien, es un experto en espadas.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Becca. Pirateé algunos de sus archivos y descubrí su plan. Si eso no funciona, habremos perdido todo.

Miró la pantalla y ahogó un grito. Juno había conseguido pasar la sólida defensa de Desmond y su espada sobresalía por la espalda.

Todos estaban conmocionados. Los civiles que estaban allí chillaron cuando un Templario se acercó con la intención de matarlos. Connor le detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Si crees que nuestro Mentor ha perdido, vuelve a mirar.

El Templario se giró justo a tiempo de ver una flecha clavarse en el hombro de Juno. Una figura oscura saltó desde la galería superior y se deslizó por una cuerda. Tardó un parpadeo en enganchar otra flecha en el arco de fibra de vidrio y disparar.

La capucha ocultaba su rostro en sombras, pero pudieron reconocer la característica cicatriz en el labio de Desmond.

-¡Imposible!

-Cuando hayas descartado lo imposible, lo que quede, aunque sea improbable, debe ser la verdad-bajó el arco, pero sacó una flecha más de la aljaba en su cadera-. Acabas de destruir un androide en perfecto estado. Es una pena perder dos años de trabajo, pero ya ha terminado su función. Y alégrate, aunque gane, mi marido me matará por este truco.

Shaun no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Juno lanzó un grito de furia y avanzó, solo para ser detenida por la veloz flecha directa al muslo.

-Puedo pasarme el día así, Juno. Tengo flechas más que suficientes y el conocimiento necesario para bloquear los sistemas nerviosos de ese cuerpo robótico. Y todo sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Poético, ¿verdad?

-Está contra las mismas leyes que tú invocaste.

-La verdad es que no. No hay nada en contra o a favor de usar un androide como sustituto, es algo así como una laguna legal. Simplemente no se consideró cuando se redactaron las leyes. Me parece fascinante, con toda la tecnología que teníamos y no pensamos en crear androides-tensó el arco con una flecha más cuando Juno volvió a moverse-. Un paso más, Juno, y te atravieso el antebrazo.

Ella soltó la espada lo más lejos que pudo. Desmond dejó el arco en el suelo y se acercó extendiendo la hoja oculta.

Estudió atentamente a su rival.

-Solo había un final posible, Juno. Yo lo he hecho posible porque veo todos los caminos y tú solo uno.

-Cuando me despertaste vi mi victoria.

-Y yo me moví en las sombras. Te entregué lo que más querías para arrebatártelo justo cuando ibas a alcanzarlo. ¿Duele? Seguro que sí. Lo has perdido todo, como yo lo perdí una vez.

Juno le observó incrédula, intentando ver algo más en la penumbra de la capucha.

-¿Kiefer?

-Sí y no. Los Kantaisä teníamos la capacidad de vivir más allá de nuestras posibilidades, algo así como una reencarnación. Era inconsciente en su mayor parte, pero yo elegí este tiempo porque Kariátide vive ahora. Atlante, igual que aquella primera vez, también ha renacido. Siempre he sido un Kantaisä en el cuerpo de un medio Edeltäjä. Pero eso no implica que no sea Desmond Miles, simplemente soy ambos.

Llevó su mano derecha al hombro de Juno y respiró hondo. Clavó la hoja oculta entre las costillas, paralizando la fuente de energía que funcionaba como corazón de ese cuerpo sintético. Juno se derrumbó sobre él.

Bajó el cuerpo con cuidado.

-Que en la muerte encuentres la paz que no encontraste en vida.

Al otro lado de la cámara, Leonardo frunció el ceño y sacó uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de Desmond. Uno de los primeros dibujos era esa misma escena.

-¿Cuándo hizo ese dibujo?

-Según él en 2012... Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Desmond lleva en esta guerra mucho más de lo que pensáis-todos se giraron hacia Shaun-. Hablamos de eso hace unos meses. No me parece extraño que supiera lo que iba a suceder o los demás caminos que haya visto.

Cogió el cuaderno y estudió el dibujo. En una esquina había algunas palabras garabateadas.

"El único final que vale la pena."

Sonrió ligeramente al leerlo. Desmond no iba a cambiar con el tiempo. Era bueno saberlo.

Había algunas palabras más, ilegibles o en un código nuevo, no lo sabía. Ya le pediría una traducción, si se dignaba a ello. Si no lo hacía, él mismo le obligaría.

Abrió el archivo en su tablet en el que había registrado cada momento importante de la guerra. Con orgullo, escribió:

 _A fecha de 12 de diciembre de 2021, en la catedral de Santa María de la Sede en Sevilla, el Gran Mentor Desmond Miles luchó con valentía contra la Maestre Templaria Juno. No derramó una sola gota de sangre, como había prometido, pero aun así consiguió ganar. Mucho antes ya había preparado un androide con su forma exacta para descubrir el patrón de lucha de su rival. Fue un movimiento audaz y nunca antes visto en la historia. Nos engañó a todos en la Hermandad._

 _Sin duda, es un Gran Mentor y me siento orgulloso de decir que aceptó casarse conmigo._


	32. Epílogo 1: Años después

_15 de septiembre de 2041_

 _Rectorado de la Universiadad de Sevilla_

–

Los alumnos del cuarto año del grado de Historia estaban emocionados por su primera clase de historia de la Hermandad. Ellos iban a ser los primeros en asistir a esa clase.

Aunque emocionados era decir poco. El mismo Shaun Hastings iba a ser su profesor.

Los dos, Shaun y Desmond, habían pasado veinte años viajando por el mundo. Elijah se hizo cargo de la Hermandad como Mentor y él junto a Helena habían tenido tres hijos. La mayor Ciara, era una Asesina de rango medio centrada en los nuevos reclutas. El segundo, Adrian, aun estaba en el instituto, pero ya era un novicio y pensaba entrar en medicina. Y Héctor, el pequeño, solo tenía cinco años, pero era un artista en ciernes.

Shaun entró en la clase y se sorprendió al ver la multitud de alumnos.

-No esperaba tantos.

Dejó un maletín en la mesa y encendió el proyector, conectándolo con su ordenador de última generación con el Animus integrado, el último modelo que Stellae había sacado.

El Animus había sido un éxito desde el principio y los profesores de historia lo agradecían más que nadie. Era mucho más fácil enseñar cuando podían estar seguros de los datos.

-Bueno, como sea. Bienvenidos a la clase de historia de la Hermandad. Aquí aprenderéis el otro lado de la historia, aunque por supuesto no es lo único. También estudiaremos el comienzo, las personalidades más ilustres dentro de la Hermandad y otras varias cosas. Como hoy es el primer día podéis hacerme todas las preguntas que queráis.

Muchas manos se alzaron.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen de cómo empezó su relación con el Gran Mentor?

-Depende. ¿Qué dicen los rumores?

-Que la relación empezó como amigos con beneficios.

-Sí, es cierto y también más complicado que eso. Ya os lo explicaré al final del año.

-¿Se usará el Animus para las clases?

-Por supuesto. He seleccionado memorias del ADN de Desmond para utilizarlas en los momentos adecuados. Nadie fuera de la Hermandad ha visto ninguna memoria del banco de memoria privado de los Miles, así que consideraros con suerte.

Los alumnos hablaron entre ellos emocionados.

-¿Vendrá el Gran Mentor?

-Él ha sido nombrado profesor de historia del arte en este mismo edificio, pero está dispuesto a venir si sus horarios se lo permiten. También vendrá el Mentor Elijah para daros su perspectiva de la última guerra, pero eso será al final del curso.

-¿Habrá deberes?

-Pocos, aunque sí mucho que estudiar. La Hermandad se acerca a los dos mil años de existencia, o como mínimo sus creencias, que también estudiaremos con menos profundidad que si estuviéramos en una clase de psicología. Pero puedo daros algunos libros que lo explican, hay muy buenos psicólogos en la Hermandad que han dedicado años de estudio y la traducción del árabe del Códice de Altaïr es bastante completa, aunque no esperaba menos de Ciara.

-¿Ciara?

-Mi nieta. Puede hablar con fluidez doce idiomas y se defiende en otros cuatro. Sin ninguna duda tiene la inteligencia Miles y la ferocidad Cavalli. Ya me entenderéis en un futuro, no se puede entender las acciones de los Mentores sin conocer su personalidad. ¿Más preguntas?

-¿Cómo será la calificación?

-He dividido la materia en diferentes etapas concordando con los momentos de esplendor de las diferentes ramas. Al final de cada bloque redactaréis un resumen de lo estudiado en una semana, mientras más completo mejor. Y como sois muchos pediré ayuda a algunos Asesinos para corregirlos, yo también tengo mi vida privada.

Siguió contestando preguntas como pudo y luego puso en la pantalla la división de los bloques.

Al final de la hora se despidió de ellos y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Está ocupado, profesor Hastings?

Sonrió al escuchar esa voz.

-No para usted, profesor Miles.

Desmond se acercó y le besó suavemente.

-¿Qué tal la primera clase?

-Son muchos más de los que pensaba, necesitaré a algunos Asesinos para corregir.

-Me pasa lo mismo. Pero yo tengo a los de primero en el curso básico de historia del arte, que es básicamente repetir la materia de bachillerato y selectividad. Me tratan como si fuera un mito.

-En cierto modo lo eres. Eres el único Gran Mentor con vida, el hombre que eliminó la amenaza de los Templarios de una vez por todas. Y si supieran de la Tercera Hélice, también te reconocerían como Kantaisä.

-El mundo aun no está preparado para eso. Cuando dejen de luchar por la religión, uno de nuestros descendientes lo anunciará. O al menos es lo que he escrito en los libros que dejamos en Masyaf.

-Sigo pensando que es una estupidez. Esos libros son un peligro.

-Pero yo no estaré siempre. Y ya conoces el honor de los Miles. Mientras una gota de mi sangre se mantenga en la familia, todos cumplirán con el juramento. De todas formas lo he escrito con el código Voynich. Al menos una persona en cada generación tendrá el deber de aprenderlo para poder leer los libros.

Shaun sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca deja de asombrarme la locura que puede alcanzar una persona y eso que he leído tus estudios de ti mismo.

-Reconoce al menos que mantengo el interés en este matrimonio. Nunca has pasado un día aburrido en estos veinticuatro años.

Shaun sonrió y le abrazó.

-Se acercan las bodas de plata. ¿Puedo planear yo la celebración?

-Por supuesto, _malka_ _a_. Aunque queda medio año para entonces.

-Y si algo he aprendido contigo es que en medio año puede pasar cualquier cosa, por eso quiero empezar pronto.

Un mensaje al móvil de Desmond les sobresaltó.

-Llegaremos tarde al almuerzo. Elijah se está poniendo nervioso.

-Helena comentó que tenían algo que decirnos. Más les vale que no vayan a cancelar la boda, han tardado quince años y dos hijos en acordar una fecha.

Cogió su maletín y se lo colgó al hombro. Los dos salieron al pasillo, hablando sobre algún que otro tema espinoso en la historia de la Hermandad con los que no se ponían de acuerdo. Fue gracias a que los alumnos llevaban prisa para llegar a la próxima clase que pudieron salir sin ser notados. Bueno, eso y sus entrenamientos de Asesinos.

Elijah y Helena tenían su casa en el barrio del Arenal. En origen el edificio eran dos pisos, uno encima del otro, pero ellos habían comprado ambos y los habían reformado para una familia de cinco miembros.

Shaun llamó al timbre. Fue Adrian quien abrió.

-¡Abuelos!

Les abrazó con fuerza y tiró de ellos hacia adentro. Héctor corrió riendo y Desmond le alzó con facilidad. Ciara iba detrás con algunos platos.

-Justo a tiempo, estoy poniendo la mesa.

Pero se desvió para darles también un fuerte abrazo. Shaun se dirigió a la cocina, el centro de toda la actividad. Elijah y Sofía se habían hecho con el mando, obligando a Callum a remover la salsa de la pasta y a Helena a poner lo que necesitarían para la mesa en la barra de desayuno.

-Hola, papá-Elijah les abrazó y cogió a Héctor-. Tú ve a ayudar a tus hermanos, joven.

-Sí, papi.

El niño corrió con las servilletas que le había dado su madre.

-¿Cómo estás, Helena?

-De maravilla. Voy a sacar un nuevo libro pronto.

Helena se había hecho escritora y sus protagonistas siempre eran Asesinos en diferentes épocas que luchaban buscando la libertad y el amor.

-Eso es maravilloso. ¿De qué va esta vez?

Helena sonrió ligeramente.

-Ni siquiera Eli sabe el argumento. Solo yo y mi editor sabemos el secreto.

Shaun rió.

-Haces bien, hay que mantener algunos secretos en esta familia.

-Cal, cuidado con quemarla.

-¿Cómo se puede quemar una salsa boloñesa? En serio, Sofía, no soy tan mal cocinero.

-Nos dejaste sin pan cuando quisiste hacerme un desayuno sorpresa.

-Me entretuve con un correo de un novicio.

Callum y Sofía siguieron con su discusión, siendo ignorados por el resto. Ya estaban acostumbrados.

Poco después todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal el último viaje, papá?

-Sí, no nos contásteis a dónde habéis ido.

Desmond y Shaun intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Por fin hemos escalado el Everest.

Helena se animó.

-Ya era hora. Pero habéis estado muchos meses fuera como para solo haber hecho eso.

-Después nos fuimos a China, a descubrir su historia milenaria. Los guerreros de terracota son impresionantes cuando los ves en esa cámara.

-Y yo me entretuve triangulando la posición de la tumba del Primer Emperador.

-Tú nunca cambiarás, Des.

Desmond pateó a Callum bajo la mesa. Sofía y Shaun intercambiaron una mirada exasperada.

Luego pasaron a los niños.

-¿Cómo vas tú en el instituto, Adrian?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Mantengo mi media de sobresalientes sin esfuerzo y tengo buenos amigos. La semana que viene voy al Torcal con mi clase de geografía y ya se ha decidido el destino de mi viaje de fin de curso.

-¿Ah, sí? Solo estás en primero de bachillerato.

-Nos vamos a Praga durante una semana, todos los padres quieren más tiempo para organizarse.

Los Miles tenían una política familiar de libertad absoluta a partir de los quince años. Aunque si salían del país informaban a los demás, como Ciara, que había ido a Rusia para comprobar en persona el entrenamiento de los novicios. Y eran una de las familias con más dinero del mundo, aunque donaran una gran parte tenían más que suficiente para pagar el viaje de fin de curso.

-¿Y tú, Héctor?

El niño sonrió a su abuela.

-Estamos aprendiendo a leer, aunque yo ya sé.

-Porque tú eres muy listo, mi niño.

Elijah estaba orgulloso de sus tres hijos y con razón. Los tres eran fuertes, valientes, bondadosos y con una inteligencia superior a la suya propia. Helena no se quedaba muy atrás.

-¿Qué tal en Rusia, Ciara?

-Bien. He conocido a alguien.

Eso llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Alexandra Maximov y es una principiante.

Principiante era el rango inmediatamente superior al de novicio.

-Así que podemos esperar que estés mucho tiempo en Rusia.

Ciara se sonrojó. Al menos sabía que no tendría que salir del armario, su propio abuelo era un firme defensor de que todos nacen bisexuales.

-Quizás pueda organizar algo...

Callum era el coordinador de los novicios y sus entrenadores en toda la Hermandad.

-¡Abuelo!

-Tranquila, pequeña, solo iba a decir que beneficiaría mucho a los novicios un intercambio de entrenadores.

-La verdad es que no es una mala idea.

-¿Podemos no hablar de trabajo en la mesa, por favor? Gracias.

Todos rieron.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

-Solo quedan los últimos detalles. Tengo que recoger mi vestido y esconderlo de Eli.

-Puedes guardarlo en nuestra casa, de todas formas acordamos que te vestirías allí.

-Gracias, mamá.

Desmond terminó su plato.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-En realidad nos vendría bien que alguien se asegurara de que la tarta y las flores llegan a tiempo.

Shaun y Desmond se miraron.

-¿Tú la tarta y yo las flores, _malkaa_?

-Hecho.

-¿Y nosotros?

Helena miró a su padre.

-¿Por qué no te encargas de los regalos para los invitados? Hay que ponerlos en una cesta para facilitar su transporte.

-¿Qué habéis elegido al final?

-Unas botellitas de aceite con forma de pavo real. Son realmente bonitas.

-Las diseñó Héctor, por supuesto que son preciosas.

El niño sonrió ante las alabanzas de sus padres.

Pronto llegó el momento del postre, un bizcocho de chocolate casero con trocitos de chocolate blanco, obra de Desmond.

-Esto está buenísimo, abuelo.

-Gracias, Ciara.

-¿Vais a contarnos ya esa noticia tan importante?

Elijah y Helena se miraron y se cogieron de las manos.

-Vamos a tener otro hijo.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que sus padres se levantaran a felicitarles. Ciara y Adrian se miraron y rieron. Héctor parecía más confundido que nada.

-¿De qué os reís, vosotros dos?

-Ayer mismo hablamos de que era imposible que tuviéramos otro hermano. La media de hijos en nuestra familia es de tres y el único caso en el que fueron más fue el de Vivianne Strauss con sus seis hijos de tres parejas gemelares de los que solo sobrevivieron dos por los pocos avances médicos de la época victoriana en Austria.

-Sí que has estudiado la materia, Adrian.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Voy al campo de la medicina, por supuesto que me interesa ese tema.

-¿De cuánto estás, Helena?

-De dos meses.

-Es una gran noticia, cariño. ¿Ya has ido al ginecólogo?

-Ayer mismo. Me hizo una prueba más adecuada y es seguro. Estoy embarazada.

Héctor corrió al regazo de su padre.

-¿Me lo explicas, papá?

Elijah sonrió feliz.

-Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, Héctor. Uno más pequeño.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo puedo verle?

Todos sonrieron a su inocencia.

-Va a crecer dentro de mamá durante muchos meses. Hay que ser paciente.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado dentro de mamá?

Desmond tuvo que ir a la cocina para que Shaun no le golpeara por reirse. Callum sí que sufrió el puñetazo de Sofía por la carcajada que había soltado. Helena y Elijah se miraron. ¿Qué iban a responder a un niño de cinco años por muy inteligente que fuera? Al menos con Ciara y Adrian la charla fue a los doce.

Shaun se hizo cargo de inmediato.

-Héctor, tu futuro hermanito aun es un alma sin cuerpo que tu padre pidió que bajara a la Tierra. Pero un alma debe tener un cuerpo, así que tu madre le ha prestado su cuerpo por unos meses para ayudarle a construir el suyo.

-¿Como los tanques de los androides del abuelo Des?

-Algo muy parecido.

Elijah miró agradecido a su padre. Al menos por unos años podía librarse de esa conversación.

-Será niña.

La voz de Desmond llegó desde la cocina. Helena, Sofía y Ciara rieron.

-Estáis perdidos, caballeros. Hay otra mujer Miles en camino.

-¡Papá! ¡Más te vale que sea verdad porque de lo contrario vas a sufrir!

Desmond apareció, tras él se escuchaba la cafetera.

-Por supuesto que es verdad. ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

Shaun se reclinó en la silla y le miró.

-De hecho, lo hiciste. En Argentina hace ocho años. Por tu culpa nos metimos en medio de una investigación de tráfico de drogas.

Las orejas de Desmond enrojecieron, pero su expresión no cambió.

-¿Y si ese fue mi plan desde el principio?

-Hablas en sueños, lo reconociste después de desmantelar la red.

-¿Y solo me lo dices ahora? Estás en graves problemas, _malkaa_.

Elijah dijo algo al oído de su hijo menor y Héctor corrió hacia su abuelo Desmond.

-¿Me ayudas con los deberes, abuelo?

Él, por supuesto, no pudo estar enfadado demasiado tiempo.

-Ve a por ellos mientras me pongo el café, ¿vale?

Héctor asintió y corrió a su cuarto. Adrian miró a su padre.

-Una jugada magistral, papá. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

-Planeo un golpe de estado en la Hermandad.

Ciara sonrió.

-Papá, tú eres el Mentor. El golpe de estado debería darlo yo.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Me voy a Rusia dentro de poco, le dejaré eso a Adri.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no. La Hermandad no es para mí a no ser que se relacione con la medicina. Le toca a Héctor.

Helena cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre.

-Vuestro hermano es aun muy joven como para pensar en eso. Ya tendrá tiempo de decidir su camino.

Desmond se sentó junto a Shaun con su café.

-Si sirve de algo, él adora demasiado el arte. Pasará el entrenamiento, pero no se quedará mucho.

-Sirve, gracias, Desmond.

Héctor se sentó en las rodillas de su abuelo con los deberes de lectura. Desmond adoraba a sus nietos, quizás una forma de redimirse por no haber estado en la infancia de Elijah. Ciara y Adrian tenían muy buenos recuerdos de sus infancias que involucraban a todos sus abuelos.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Se acercan vuestras bodas de plata. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Des me ha dado carta blanca, aunque seguramente sea una cena en algún sitio o alguna ceremonia íntima de renovación de votos. Nuestra boda no fue lo bastante satisfactoria.

-Pero sí el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Desmond y Shaun miraron a su hijo.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Rebecca.

Helena salvó a su futuro marido, la boda iba a ser en un mes, de su propia estupidez.

-Entonces, ¿una ceremonia de renovación y una cena? Suena maravilloso.

-Y también hay que celebrar el cumpleaños del Gran Mentor, el mundo estará de fiesta.

-¿Solo porque acabé con la amenaza de una vida de esclavitud? No fue para tanto.

Pero Desmond sabía que sí era para tanto. Había visto lo que hubiese pasado si los Templarios hubieran ganado. No deseaba ese futuro ni a su peor enemigo.

Poco después de eso se despidieron y los dos matrimonios se fueron.

-¿Mañana tenéis clases?

-Sí, empezamos con la materia real. ¿Qué haréis vosotros?

-Yo seguiré con el entrenamiento de los principiantes y Sofía volverá al laboratorio de Stellae. Pero después de la boda de Eli y Lena nos vamos de viaje a Lisboa, una semana lejos de todo.

-Siempre está bien alejarse. Nosotros nos encargamos de los chicos, no os preocupéis.

Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

Desmond suspiró al entrar en el piso que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar cuando aun estaba oculto como Malik.

-¿Estamos pensando en lo mismo, Des?

-Yo pensaba en la primera vez que vinimos aquí. Estaba aterrorizado de que me descubrierais.

-Habías cambiado demasiado como para que lo hiciéramos.

-Pero no lo suficiente. En el fondo, seguía siendo ese camarero al que secuestraron y obligaron a entrar en el Animus o el adolescente que huyó de su familia. Cualquier gesto me habría descubierto antes de lo previsto y desbaratado mis planes.

Shaun negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre fuiste un gran Asesino, era imposible que te salieras del papel. Pero yo me centraba más en la primera noche que pasamos aquí. Estabas dormido en el sillón cuando salí de la habitación, me preparaste un té y me quedé dormido en el sofá con un libro que me dejaste. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando empecé a sentir algo por el nuevo tú.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo llegaste a enamorarte de mí la primera vez.

Shaun pensó en ello y sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo.

 _Rebecca estaba atendiendo las heridas de Bill después de su rescate. Shaun estaba apartado, vigilando a Desmond. Él se había sentado en unos escalones que habían aparecido de la nada después de poner una fuente de energía. El Fruto estaba justo a un metro de él, en un punto en el que la luz lo hacía brillar._

 _Algo le dijo que no se acercara al novato. Desmond estaba realmente pensativo, limpiándose algo de debajo de las uñas._

 _Shaun notó con una mezcla de horror y satisfacción que sus ojos avellana reflejaban la expresión de un Asesino con años de entrenamiento y trabajo de campo. Había visto lo peor del mundo cuando Abstergo secuestró a su padre para usarle como moneda de cambio, pero seguía decidido a seguir el camino que él mismo había aceptado. No quedaba nada del jovial camarero que había conocido en el almacén de Italia o del confundido hombre en Monteriggioni._

 _Era Desmond Miles, un Asesino con todos los derechos a pesar de su inicial reticencia a serlo._

-¿De verdad? ¿En ese momento?

-Hasta entonces me parecías un mocoso en un cuerpo demasiado grande.

Desmond miró por la ventana pensativo.

-Me estaba limpiando la sangre de los que maté para llegar a mi padre. Se me había pasado cuando me limpié las manos antes en el río.

-Ya que estamos en el tema, hay algo que llevo años queriendo preguntarte.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando nos dijiste que nos fuéramos?

Hubo un largo silencio. Shaun casi pensó que no contestaría.

-Yo ya me había decidido a morir y no quería que estuvieseis allí para presenciarlo. Si os hubieseis quedado, no habría tenido el valor para sacrificarme.

-Estabas aterrado.

-Como cualquier otro en mi situación.

-Cualquier otro habría dejado morir al mundo.

-¿No es nuestra primera norma proteger al inocente? Altaïr, Ezio y Connor me enseñaron bien.

-Estoy seguro que de fuiste el primero en usar las normas de ese modo en mucho tiempo.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Shaun giró la cara de su marido para besarle.

-Y me alegra que lo hicieras. ¿Quieres ver una película y salir a cenar por ahí esta noche?

-Me gusta el plan.

Desmond buscó el mando de la televisión y la encendió, dispuesto a buscar algo que valiera la pena. Shaun se acomodó en los mullidos cojines que Des insistía en tener. La verdad es que matrimonio era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado mucho antes.


	33. Epílogo 2: La boda largamente esperada

_22 de octubre de 2041_

 _Casa de Sofía y Callum, Sevilla_

–

-Helena, estás preciosa, pero deja de moverte para que pueda atar estos lazos.

Sofía estaba exasperada. El vestido era precioso. Una tela lisa de un elegante color marfil con una tira de flores azules de tela en el escote que bajaba por un lateral hasta el suelo. La espalda estaba al aire, cubierta solo por el intrincado trazado de cintas de color celeste que lo mantenía cerrado. Las mangas de encaje iban desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. Los zapatos con un tacón bajo estaban sobre la cama, esperando a su turno. Eran del mismo tono que el vestido, tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrarlos.

En el tocador había tres cajas de joyas, una ya abierta y vacía.

Helena se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación de sus padres. Su maquillaje era muy discreto, apenas lo suficiente como para realzar sus rasgos. Se había recogido el pelo con una trenza de diadema entrelazada con pequeñas flores azules y una discreta tiara de diamantes, parte de la herencia de una antepasada de Callum.

-Listo, ya he terminado aquí atrás. ¿Dónde estará tu padre?

Fue un comentario al azar mientras se dirigía al tocador para abrir las otras dos cajas de joyas.

Primero fueron los pendientes de botón con diamantes que habían sido el regalo de Elijah cuando su primer libro llegó a la lista de bestsellers. Y después la pieza que más le gustaba a Helena de la herencia de su futuro marido por parte de Sylvana Kenway: un collar de estilo antiguo con varias filas de perlas alrededor del cuello y un zafiro de corte rectangular justo en la base de la garganta.

Sofía la ayudó con los zapatos y se apartó para mirarla.

-Si Elijah no se desmalla al verte, me sorprenderé.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Callum quedó paralizado.

-Helena, estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, papá.

Miró a sus padres. La corbata azul marino y plateada del traje de su padre combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de su madre y los zapatos plateados. Sofía se había recogido el pelo en un moño simple y elegante.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Desmond mantiene a Elijah bien controlado.

Ciara entró entonces y miró a su madre.

-Es el vestido más bonito que puede existir. Pareces una diosa.

-Tú también estás muy elegante, cariño.

El vestido de Ciara era de raso azul con un tul de color negro y tiras del mismo material que el forro con una cinta en la cintura a modo de cinturón de color naranja. Unos zapatos planos naranjas, un elegante tocado con un sombrerito azul y plumas naranjas y azules y un bolso con flores de tul azul sobre el forro de raso azul completaban el conjunto.

Fue pura casualidad que Ciara y Sofía encontraran vestidos muy similares a juego con el de Helena, así que decidieron que el lado Lynch de la familia iría de azul y el lado Miles de marrón claro, muy similar al dorado sin llegar a serlo.

Adrian iba con una corbata azul y naranja y Héctor con una pajarita de los mismos colores. Los dos abrazaron a su madre y felicitaron su vestido.

Helena bajó a la calle con su padre, iban a caminar hasta la Catedral, donde se casarían. Muchos reporteros estaban en la calle, preparados para ser los primeros en sacar una fotografía de la mujer que había capturado el corazón del Mentor Miles.

Por otro lado, la mañana de Elijah no podría ser peor. Habían olvidado planchar su camisa la noche anterior, la corbata estaba sin el nudo y los gemelos habían desaparecido.

-Eli, tranquilo. Des ya está calentando la plancha y haciendo el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Y los gemelos?

-Los encontraremos, tú tranquilo. Siéntate ahí y respira un poco.

Desmond volvió al salón atando el nudo de la corbata.

-¿La plancha ya está?

-Creo que sí.

-Vale-se quitó la corbata del cuello y la dejó en la mesa antes de pasar a la plancha. Él y Shaun se dividían las tareas de la casa de forma equitativa y la plancha le tocaba a él-. ¿Has mirado bien en la bolsa, _malkaa_?

-Sí, dos veces. ¿No puedes buscar en el futuro?

-Lo he intentado, pero para algo tan cercano no puedo ver nada. Siempre nos queda el plan B.

Le tendió la camisa planchada a Elijah.

-¿Qué plan B?

-Adelantarte mi regalo de bodas, la tradición Miles.

-¿Tienes unos gemelos para mí?

-Es la tradición. Mi padre me regaló unos gemelos por mi boda.

-¿Esa boda relámpago? Si uno de los dos hubiera sido mujer, los rumores de un embarazo habrían volado.

Shaun se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabemos que estás nervioso por la boda, pero no eres quién para hablar de eso. Tienes tres hijos y uno más en camino y solo el año pasado os prometísteis.

-Vale, bien, me callaré-eso solo duró cinco minutos mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se ponía la corbata. Shaun aprovechó para buscar los gemelos en la habitación de invitados. Desmond preparó un té relajante-. ¿Cómo consigues que vuestro matrimonio funcione, papá? Yo estoy aterrado.

-Es solo un papel, Eli. Vosotros dos ya estáis casados desde hace mucho, tanto tiempo como vuestros sentimientos os lo dicen.

-Lo haces sonar tan simple...

Desmond suspiró y colocó las manos en los hombros de su hijo de una forma que inspiraba tranquilidad.

-Elijah, Shaun y yo seguimos luchando. Cada día es una prueba más para nuestra relación. Pero siempre que lo intentemos, funcionará. Helena y tú tenéis mucho a favor, sobre todo ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cualquier otra mujer habría huido cuando le contaste que eres un Asesino. Helena es fuerte, una de las mujeres con más carácter que he conocido y se nota que te ama con locura. Y tú a ella, por supuesto. En el fondo, el matrimonio solo es la celebración de esos sentimientos, a pesar de toda su historia, que sé que has investigado y es la causa de estas dudas.

Elijah no pudo ocultarlo más.

-En la Edad Media los matrimonios se basaban en alianzas políticas. Siento que este será igual. Ella es la hija de Callum Lynch y yo soy el hijo de Desmond Miles, dos de las personalidades más ilustres actualmente dentro de la Hermandad. No hablo de fortuna, tú conoces mi teoría que las riquezas en el futuro serán basadas en la genética, y no puedo evitar pensar que este matrimonio sería solo eso.

Desmond le obligó a sentarse en un sillón y él hizo lo mismo en el que estaba justo enfrente. Miró rápidamente a la puerta, notando la presencia de Shaun, que había decidido no interrumpir ese momento.

-Te contaré algo que nadie más sabe. Después de la guerra, cuando estábamos reformando Monteriggioni, las pesadillas me asaltaron. Soñaba con una pelea de Edward con un pirata en Nasau. Le mató asfixiándole. Cuando me desperté, tenía a Shaun debajo de mí y mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Estuve a punto de matarle. Aquella misma mañana me fui a Masyaf solo, asustado. Dejé una nota a Shaun diciéndole que se reuniera conmigo cuando quisiera. Él no llegó hasta dos meses más tarde y aun así tardamos tres más en poder dormir juntos en la misma cama.

»Hablamos de ello, muchísimas veces, más de las que pueden ser contadas, pero solo había una respuesta: yo estaba aterrado de mí mismo. No existía nada real, aparte de un estúpido papel firmado con prisas, que nos uniera. En una de esas conversaciones incluso mencioné el divorcio. Me golpeó con tanta fuerza que vi las estrellas durante una semana. Con el tiempo acepté que lo que sentíamos era más fuerte que el miedo y que Shaun me ayudaría con las pesadillas. Le enseñé a golpearme donde más me doliera sin causarme verdadero daño, un auténtico salto de fe.

»Pero vosotros tenéis muchísimo más a favor. No solo os queréis, si no que también habéis dado forma a esos sentimientos con tres hijos, cuatro ahora. Puedes dudar de tus sentimientos a veces, eso está bien y significa que la amas más que a nada, pero nunca, jamás, dudes de los suyos hacia ti, porque es lo único que puedes tener claro.

Elijah se quedó en silencio un momento antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Gracias, papá.

Shaun eligió ese momento para entrar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No he encontrado los gemelos, así que pasamos al plan B.

Cogió las manos de Elijah y ajustó los puños de la camisa con los gemelos de plata. Las iniciales ENM, Elijah Nizar Miles, estaban grabadas con una elegante caligrafía medieval, la favorita del Mentor de los Asesinos.

Desmond volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde y no se debe dejar esperando a la novia. Termina de vestirte, Eli.

Terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron a la calle. Tres caballos robóticos les esperaban, los Asesinos eran los únicos que podían usarlos. El de metal pintado de blanco era para Elijah, para hacerle destacar entre ellos. En las crines había flores azules y cintas de color dorado trenzadas.

-¿Lleváis los anillos?

-Justo aquí. Tranquilo, Eli, me aseguré dos veces de ello.

Trotaron hasta la catedral. Allí varios fotógrafos de la prensa les cegaron con los flashes. Dejaron las monturas a cargo de unos novicios que esperaban y entraron.

El cardenal les saludó con efusividad. La Hermandad y el Vaticano se mantenían en muy buenos términos gracias a la intervención de Desmond. Shaun no estaba seguro de cómo lo había logrado o de si quería saberlo.

-Bienvenidos, señores. Veo muy nervioso al novio.

Elijah sonrió tembloroso.

-Quizás demasiado. Me disculparé por adelantado si me desmayo al ver a Helena.

-Es una buena señal, muchacho.

Shaun fue a esperar en la puerta a la novia. Regresó apenas veinte minutos más tarde, sonriendo como si supiera un gran secreto. Murmuró algo al oído de Desmond, que rió por lo bajo.

Helena no se sorprendió al ver a la multitud que esperaban fuera. Todos, sin excepción, quedaron maravillados al verla. Los fotógrafos incluso olvidaron hacer su trabajo.

Shaun le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-Estás preciosa, Helena.

Les entregó a Adrian los anillos en un cojín blanco y azul y a Ciara las arras en una cajita de madera de palisandro. Se llevó a Héctor para sentarse en la primera fila de bancos junto a Desmond.

Helena estaba maravillada por la apariencia de su prometido. El traje negro estaba impecable, al contrario que su pelo, que seguía siendo el lío de rizos desordenados de siempre, aunque esa vez parecía hecho a propósito. La corbata de color arena era exacta a las de Desmond y Shaun, salvo por las finas líneas negras que la cruzaban en diagonal.

Pero fue Elijah quien quedó impactado por la belleza de la diosa que caminaba hacia él del brazo de Callum. El blanco del vestido acentuaba el azul de las flores que lo adornaban y las joyas brillaban a la luz de las velas del altar, pero no tanto como sus ojos.

La ceremonia pasó en un borrón para ambos. Pronto se encontraron en las puertas de la catedral bajo una lluvia de pétalos multicolores. Los flashes les cegaban, pero no les importó. Todos se aseguraron de sacar las mejores fotografías de los novios y sus hijos, aunque después tuvieran que pixelar las caras de Adrian y Héctor.

Un coche de caballos blanco estaba a un lado de la catedral, engalanado con flores azules y cintas de color arena. Dos caballos robóticos tiraban de él. Galina estaba a cargo de dirigirlo, se ofreció voluntaria porque le permitía mantener el uniforme. Odiaba los vestidos a muerte.

Desmond, Shaun, Callum y Sofía irían detrás en caballos negros. Ella maldijo por lo bajo al tener que ir montando de lado por el vestido.

Héctor iba de rodillas en el asiento de atrás del carruaje, mirando a sus abuelos. Shaun batallaba con su montura, para nada acostumbrado a ir a caballo.

-Ten cuidado, cariño, podrías caerte.

-Sí, mamá.

Pero no se movió. Elijah tuvo que poner un brazo alrededor de su hijo menor para evitarlo. Luego miró a los mayores.

-Esa corbata te queda muy bien, Adrian.

Él le lanzó una mirada amarga.

-Se siente como una soga. ¿Cómo puedes soportarla?

-Porque tu madre es más aterradora.

-¡Elijah!

Él rió y prestó atención a su hija mayor.

-Tú también estás preciosa, cielo.

-Gracias, papá. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado encontrar este vestido-le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Elijah sabía que su hija no se preocupaba demasiado por la moda o su aspecto, pero para una ocasión como la boda de sus padres, Ciara había puesto todo su empeño.

-Aunque, por supuesto, mi bella esposa eclipsa todo a su alrededor.

Helena le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Has estado leyendo otra vez los libros de caballerías?

-No, pero son muy adecuados para este momento. Hablo en serio, creí que eras una diosa-miró el vestido blanco y azul-. Lo sigo creyendo. ¿Qué hay de las cuatro tradiciones?

-El vestido como algo nuevo y algo azul. El collar de Sylvana como algo prestado y la tiara de mi antepasada como algo viejo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, el collar fue el mismo que usó Sylvana en su boda y después su hija. Es un símbolo de buena suerte en la familia.

-Razón de más. Ya sabía que tu padre había sonreido cuando lo elegí...

-A papá le gusta demasiado guardar secretos-lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Desmond le sonrió inocente-. Sí, demasiado-volvió la atención a su esposa-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya hemos pasado por esto tres veces, Eli. No tengo nauseas y te volveré loco antes de que termine el embarazo. Por desgracia para ti, papá me ha estado enseñando a manejar un cuchillo, así que no me enfades demasiado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se inclinó para besar a Helena. Héctor les miró con una sonrisa y ambos se inclinaron para besar sus mejillas. La risa infantil sonó como campanas de cristal.

Detrás del carruaje, los cuatro sonrieron con complicidad. Se sentían orgullosos de sus hijos, por muy dura o inexistente que hubiera sido la relación con ellos en un principio. Y también por sus nietos, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

El futuro estaba en buenas manos.


	34. Epílogo 3: El nuevo enganaje

_13 de marzo de 2042_

 _Sala de espera del hospital maternal, Sevilla_

–

Callum no podía aguantar la risa mientras jugaba a las cartas con Desmond. Llevaban ya varias horas esperando al nacimiento de su cuarto nieto.

-Vale, llevas al menos media hora riendo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuándo nos anunciaron el embarazo pensé por un momento que nacería el día de tu cumpleaños.

Desmond sonrió sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas. Robó una y dejó un rey de oro en el montón de descartes.

-Yo también lo pensé, después me dije que era imposible.

-Pero el nacimiento se ha adelantado. ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada. Cristina hará grandes cosas, será incluso más inteligente que sus hermanos. Ya sabes que por parte de Ciara y Adrian no podemos esperar bisnietos y Héctor aun es muy joven para planteárselo, pero te aseguro que por él tampoco.

-Así que has estado viendo el futuro.

-Solo eran breves visiones de diferentes caminos, nada muy concreto.

En ese momento entraron Shaun y Sofía con Héctor. El niño corrió hacia ellos emocionado.

-¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?

-Claro, pequeño. Ven-Callum le sentó en sus rodillas-. A ver si entre los dos conseguimos ganar a tu abuelo.

Adrian llegó poco después junto a uno de sus amigos, que aun estaba sorprendido por la revelación de que su mejor amigo era un Miles.

-Abuelos, él es David. David, mis abuelos Desmond, Callum, Shaun y Sofía y mi hermano pequeño Héctor. ¿Llegamos tarde?

-No, según el último mensaje de tu padre aun quedan unas horas.

-¿Y Ciara?

-Seguramente en el aeropuerto, su vuelo debe haber llegado ya.

Sofía se equivocaba. Ciara entró cinco minutos después arrastrando una gran maleta de viaje.

-¿Y mamá?

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

-Ya estaba en el avión cuando me llegó el mensaje, lo leí al llegar. Repito, ¿y mamá?

-Aun quedan unas horas. Tu padre está con ella.

Ciara se relajó. Desmond ganó la partida de cartas.

-¿Y ahora qué? Vamos cinco a tres.

-Dijimos el mejor de diez. Aun tienes que ganarme una vez más.

-Te toca repartir.

Shaun se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

-Por favor, dime que esta será la última espera.

-Te aseguro que sí. Elijah se enfrenta a algo más grave que una mano aplastada si deciden tener otro hijo. Y aun me pregunto si sobrevivirá a otra hija en su etapa de adolescente.

Ciara frunció el ceño.

-No soy tan horrible.

Sofía asintió.

-Lo eres cariño. Tienes un carácter fuerte que niungún hombre o mujer fuera de la familia entenderá. No solo eres una Miles y una Lynch, también tienes lo que a Des le gusta llamar el gen femenino Cavalli.

David se había sobrepuesto de la sorpresa lo suficiente como para preguntar.

-¿Gen femenino Cavalli?

Shaun contestó.

-Viene por parte de Bianca Cavalli, la madre de la hija de Connor Kenway. Lo digo de ese modo porque nunca se casaron. Ella era una italiana con mucho carácter, que solo aumentó al mezclarse con la línea Kenway. Su hija Sylvana, fue una gran negociadora y Asesina. Y la hija de esta, de la que descienden los actuales Miles, tenía también sangre española por parte de su padre, lo que acentuaba su personalidad. También tiene mucho que ver vuestra educación.

Desmond tomó el relevo.

-Desde el siglo XVIII, las mujeres de la familia han sido educadas como empresarias y guerreras. Una educación que solo se reservaba para hombres. Eso ha pasado de generación en generación dentro del segundo cromosoma X, dudo que se pueda recrear de forma artificial, para establecer una auténtica igualdad de género. Y nosotros lo notamos más en la mujer por la sociedad patriarcal que tenemos desde la Edad Media. Empecé un estudio sobre eso hace algunos años, te toca seguir, Adri.

-Genial, ¿en qué idioma lo tienes?

-Inglés, pensaba publicarlo en alguna revista médica y habría sido un rollo traducirlo-Desmond le pasó su móvil a Shaun sin dejar de mirar sus cartas-. Ya sabes dónde buscar, _malkaa_.

-Siempre sé dónde buscar contigo. Te vuelves predecible con el tiempo.

-Tengo que cambiar eso...

Ganó la partida, para decepción eterna de Callum.

– O –

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche. Héctor se quedó dormido en brazos de David, a quien había cogido mucho cariño. Elijah bajó cerca de las tres de la mañana, agotado.

-Nació hace unas horas. Helena ha necesitado puntos y se quedará ingresada unos días más de los previstos. Cristina ha pesado cerca de cuatro kilos.

-Grande para un bebé. ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

Elijah sonrió y señaló hacia arriba, pero cogió a Héctor con cuidado, agradeciendo a David por dormirle.

Ciara y Adrian abrazaron a su madre en cuanto entraron.

-Hola, mis niños.

El bebé sobre su pecho se removió inquieta.

Elijah miró a su padre.

-Tiene una marca de nacimiento que te gustará ver en el brazo derecho.

-¿De verdad?

Desmond se acercó con curiosidad y sonrió al ver el símbolo del Koh-i-Noor un tono más oscuro que su piel. Era una Kantaisä, sin ninguna duda. Y como la única mujer, también la reina. Le molestaría tener que inclinarse ante ella cuando creciera.

-Es preciosa.

-Lo es.

Shaun abrazó a Desmond.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-En un futuro tendré que inclinarme ante ella. Es la reina Kantaisä.

-¿Solo tú?

-Ella y yo somos los últimos engranajes que existen en este mundo. Y somos los únicos que pueden leer los libros de Masyaf sin problemas. No estoy seguro de que sea bueno o malo.

-Es una Miles y una Lynch, lo decidirá por sí misma con el tiempo.

-De eso no hay ninguna duda-bostezó-. Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido nuestras bodas de plata?

Shaun parpadeó sorprendido.

-Se me había olvidado por completo.

-Lo supuse. Pero, hey, pasar el día esperando el nacimiento de nuestro cuarto nieto no está tan mal. Habría estado mejor ser un poco más jóvenes y eso. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? El tiempo es lo único que no se puede detener. Y aun nos quedan muchos aniversarios.

-¿Cuántos?

-Puedo asegurarte que celebraremos las bodas de oro.

Desmond le besó la sien y pensó un poco más allá de su cincuenta aniversario. Pero eso aun estaba lejos, les quedaban muchos años de vida para disfrutar de su hijo y nietos.

-¿Quieres cogerla, Des?

Levantó la mirada hacia Sofía y asintió. Con cuidado cogió a Cristina de sus brazos.

-Hola, pequeña.

Ella se movió para acomodarse y se quedó dormida.

-Lo dicho, tres hijos y sigo sin saber cómo haces eso, papá.

Shaun sonrió al verlo.

-Los bebés son puro instinto. Solo se quedan dormidos cuando confían en que la persona que los sostienen les protegerá.

Desmond tenía una expresión burlona.

-¿Y lo sabes porque...?

-Porque leí tu estudio sobre el instinto en los humanos y corregí algunos errores.

-Así que fuiste tú.

-No, fue Ezio. Por supuesto que fui yo.

Helena rió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus peleas. Acto seguido, bostezó.

-Deberíamos irnos y dejarte descansar. Esta pequeña te ha quitado mucha energía.

Desmond dejó a Cristina en una cuna junto a la cama y acarició su pequeño puño. Después de despedirse e Helena y de Elijah, que se quedaría con ella por la noche, se fueron. Héctor seguía dormido en brazos de su abuelo Callum.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir en casa, David. No habrá ningún problema.

Él asintió y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando Adrian le sonrió.

-Menos mal que mañana no hay clases.

Por otro lado, Callum y Shaun discutían sobre los turnos que iban a hacer para vigilar a los niños.

-Por esta noche nos encargamos nosotros, ya tenemos una bolsa en el coche. Mañana podéis hacerlo vosotros y si queréis todos los días hasta que os vayáis a Lisboa.

Sofía interrumpió.

-Callum, es una buena idea.

-Pero Des y Shaun acaban de volver de Barcelona.

-Y por eso tienen ropa para mañana. Nosotros tendríamos que ir a casa a por ella. Mañana estaremos mejor preparados.

Callum cedió. Intercambiaron las llaves de los coches y movieron la maleta del deportivo al monovolumen con la sillita de Héctor.

-Adrian, tú y David atrás, seréis los más rápidos en entrar.

Desmond le quitó las llaves del coche a Shaun.

-No necesitamos que nos mates tan tarde.

Ciara se quedó dormida en el coche, pero despertó en cuanto llegaron. Subió su maleta por las escaleras sin una palabra.

-Estoy molida, intentad no despertarme mañana, por favor.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Adrian llevó a David al suyo.

Predominaban los colores verdes y marrones. Las paredes estaban pintadas a semejanza de un bosque, como si la habitación fuera solo un claro entre todos los árboles. La cama era simple, con una estantería repleta de libros y un armario a un lado. Pero lo que más impresionó a David era el ordenador de última generación sobre el escritorio.

-¿Es de Stellae?

-Aun no está en el mercado. Trabajo con Rebecca para probarlos antes de sacarlos. Te dejaré algo para que te cambies mientras saco la cama de abajo.

Cuando regresó del baño, David pudo apreciar por primera vez la verdad tras los músculos de Adrian. Era un Asesino, el hijo del Mentor.

-Ya que estamos sincerándonos, hay algo que llevo unos meses queriendo decirte.

Se interrumpió por unos golpes en la puerta. Desmond entró.

-¿Aun no estáis acostados?

-Abuelo, por favor, no necesito otra vez esa charla sobre los procesos cognitivos del sueño.

-Venía a preguntaros si queréis un chocolate caliente, Shaun lo está preparando.

Ambos asintieron. Desmond desapareció un momento para volver con las dos tazas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué-miró preocupado la puerta-. Adri, ¿has notado algo extraño en tu hermana?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Parecía más apagada que de costumbre. ¿Crees que ha pasado algo en Rusia?

-No lo sé. Callum también lo ha notado. ¿Puedes investigar? Sería más fácil que se sincerara con su hermano.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Mañana habrá gofres en el desayuno.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Adrian miró a David.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Él rió.

-Puedes ser el más inteligente de la clase, pero eres muy inconsciente para algunas cosas.

Se adelantó y le besó, un simple roce de labios. Adrian parpadeó sorprendido por un segundo antes de acercarse de nuevo.

-Pensé que era el único. Ahora hay muchas cosas que tienen más sentido. ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que sacaste más nota que yo en el primer examen. Encontré un rival y empezaste a fascinarme. Eras un misterio que quería resolver. Para mi sorpresa nos hicimos amigos. No pude evitar enamorarme de tu mente.

Adrian juntó sus frentes y respiró hondo.

-Me pasó algo muy parecido. Pero fue tu sonrisa. Me sonreiste en la biblioteca cuando fuimos a coger el mismo libro. Vi una inteligencia que nadie fuera de mi familia comprende. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que dos genios de la misma generación acaben en la misma clase?

-Bajísimas, hice los cálculos. Pero me alegro por ello. No quiero compartirte.

-No lo harás-la mirada de Adrian se oscureció-. Pero debes comprender que la Hermandad siempre será una prioridad para mí, aunque solo haya elegido ser uno de los médicos en las sedes. En el futuro, cuando sea mayor de edad, desaparecé durante días y no podré decirte a dónde he ido o lo que he hecho.

-Planeo entrar en la Hermandad en cuanto pueda, así que lo comprendo.

-Nunca me has dicho eso.

-Porque mis padres no quieren oír hablar del tema. Pero quiero pedir una beca Stellae y mudarme nada más cumplir los dieciocho. Soy libre para elegir.

-Con ese tipo de pensamientos vas bien encaminado. Los Asesinos hemos luchado por la libertad de cada individuo desde que Bayek nos creó.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta, pero no entraron.

-Chicos, ya es muy tarde, a dormir.

-Sí, abuelo.

Intercambiaron un beso más antes de acostarse en las dos camas. Adrian apagó la luz con un interruptor junto a la mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, Adri. Gracias por decirme quién eres.

-Hasta mañana. David.

Adrian, con su entrenamiento de Asesino, pudo observar a su amigo, y posible novio, en la penumbra de las farolas de la calle. En el salón escuchó a sus abuelos hablar en voz baja, pero no distinguía las palabras. De todas formas no le importó. Solo estaba eufórico de que sus sentimientos por David fueran correspondidos.

Por otro lado, Ciara observó una fotografía en su teléfono. Era de ella misma y Alexandra, su novia. El verdadero motivo por el que había vuelto de Rusia era que ella la había dejado. Dijo que no podía soportar la presión de salir con una Miles-Lynch, que sus compañeros la trataban diferente por ello.

Borró la foto y apagó el móvil. Solo quería descansar y olvidarla. Quizás se olvidara de relaciones por un tiempo, estaba muy feliz con sus salidas de una noche. A la noche siguiente saldría y buscaría alguien que tampoco quisiera un compromiso. El rechazo dolía demasiado.

En el salón Desmond y Shaun hablaban en voz baja.

-¿Por qué le has pedido a Adrian que investigue cuando ya sabemos lo que le pasa a Ciara?

-Porque ella necesita abrirse con alguien. Siempre ha confiado en su hermano y hablar con él la ayudará a librarse de esa carga.

-Aunque no creo que vuelva a salir con alguien de forma oficial. Estaba muy enamorada y Alexandra le ha hecho mucho daño.

-Sea como sea, mientras ella sea feliz, podré vivir con eso.

-Yo también.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento.

-¿Qué piensas de Cristina?

-Es preciosa, aunque todos los abuelos dicen lo mismo. ¿Le dirás a Eli y Lena que es una Kantaisä?

-Elijah ya lo sabe y Helena lo sospecha. Sofía también lo ha notado.

-¿Qué le pasará en el futuro?

-Será mucho más inteligente que sus hermanos juntos y podrá entender el idioma del manuscrito de Voynich sin problemas. Los Ancentrus no nos diferenciamos demasiado los unos de los otros.

-¿Y la marca de nacimiento?

-Indica que el Koh-i-Noor le pertenece por derecho. Es el único Fragmento capaz de unirlos todos y solo puede ser utilizado por una mujer, generalmente la reina aunque con los Isu esa tradición se perdiera.

-Entonces sería como el anillo de Sauron.

-¿Has vuelto a leer a Tolkien?

Shaun le empujó con una risa.

-Se hace tarde. Vamos a la cama.

En cuanto estuvieron de pie, Desmond le abrazó y le besó con cuidado.

-Te amo, Shaun. Nunca dudes de eso.

-Tú tampoco, Desmond.

Se miraron a los ojos. Leyeron historias de toda una vida juntos en apenas unos instantes. Sonrieron a la vez.

Veinticinco años de matrimonio te hacían conocer muy bien a la otra persona.


	35. El último engranaje

_13 de marzo de 2072_

 _Piso de Desmond Miles, Sevilla_

–

Héctor Miles-Lynch abrió la puerta de la casa de su abuelo. Le encontró sentado en el sillón y leyendo una revista científica. Su pelo, una vez del mismo tono castaño que el suyo, brillaba plateado con la luz del amanecer. Había varias arrugas en su rostro, marcas de sus noventa y cuatro años. Usaba ropa negra, como hacía desde la muerte de Shaun dos años antes.

-¿Cómo estás abuelo?

Sus ojos avellana no habían perdido el brillo inteligente ni la sagacidad de un Asesino. Su sonrisa era amable.

-De maravilla, Héctor.

A Desmond aun le sorprendía la decisión de su nieto de entrar en el sacerdocio. Héctor había llegado a ser el conservador de los Museos Vaticanos con su doctorado en historia del arte y restauración.

-¿Estás leyendo el último artículo de Adrian?

-Su disertación sobre la evolución humana desde el punto de vista biológico aplicado a la psicología es fascinante. ¿Crees que le darán la subvención para su estudio de los nuevos medicamentos?

-Sin duda.

Adrian había seguido su sueño y se había convertido en uno de los médicos más influyentes del mundo. Se casó con su novio del instituto, David, y juntos habían adoptado a una niña, la alegría de Desmond en sus últimos años.

Héctor se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo.

-Gracias, Héctor. ¿Cómo le va a Ciara? Últimamente no he escuchado nada de ella.

-Está ocupada con su preparación para suceder a papá como Mentor, aunque vendrá a comer. Es la tradición de tu cumpleaños.

-Así que por eso has venido tú con todas esas bolsas.

Héctor miró las bolsas del supermercado en la cocina.

-Culpable. He traído más que suficiente para preparar lasaña. ¿Te apetece?

-Lo estoy deseando.

Héctor se metió en la cocina.

-¿Cuándo vas a enseñar el cuadro?

Se refería al enorme lienzo cubierto en una esquina del salón. Desmond sonrió ligeramente al mirarlo.

-Pronto. ¿Y Cristina?

-Sigue en Masyaf, estudiando tus libros. Dejaste cerca de un millar, ¿cómo has podido escribir tanto en solo veinte años?

-Ni yo lo sé. Estos últimos años también he estado escribiendo mucho.

Observó su mano izquierda. La alianza de bodas brillaba en lo que quedaba de su dedo anular. Hacía tiempo que le entregó a Elijah el sello del Lord Kenway.

El timbre sonó. Héctor abrió y quedó asombrado al ver a Cristina. La mujer de pelo negro y ojos avellana rió al verlo.

-¿Sorprendido, hermano? Ahora déjame pasar, hace mucho que no veo al abuelo-entró en el piso sonriente-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Cristina.

-Estás genial.

Hubo una mirada intercambiada entre ambos. Desmond asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

-Tú te has cortado el pelo.

Cristina le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Me gusta más corto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Te queda de maravilla.

Cristina se sentó frente a su abuelo y empezó a hablarle en un veloz italiano. Héctor, con sus muchos años viviendo en Roma, no tuvo ningún problema en unirse a la ligera conversación sobre historia, un tema muy habitual en la familia.

Cuando la lasaña estuvo en el horno, Héctor se sentó junto a su hermana.

-Acabo de recordarlo... ¿cómo vas con Hamid?

-Es mi guardián, ¿tú qué crees?

Desmond sonrió.

-Malik y Altaïr empezaron igual y ya sabes cómo acabaron.

-Oh, tonterías. Hamid no es mi tipo.

-Cuidado, hermanita. El abuelo nunca se ha equivocado. Supo que yo no tendría hijos, del matrimonio de Adrian con David y de la casi eterna soltería de Ciara.

-Sea como sea, te aseguro que Hamid no es el elegido.

-Hay un motivo por el que Ares y Afrodita eran amantes, cariño. La guerra y el amor son emociones muy poderosas. No subestimes que bajo toda esa rivalidad entre vosotros existe algo mucho mayor.

Cristina bufó y se enfurruñó. Héctor rió.

-Pareces una niña, Cris.

-Solo eres cinco años mayor.

-Cinco años de más experiencia.

-Yo tengo la tercera hélice y el conocimiento de los Kantaisä. Lo mío con Hamid nunca terminará bien.

-Así que hay un Hamid y tú.

Cristina soltó una carcajada.

-Eres sacerdote, hermano, actúa como tal.

-Estoy fuera de servicio.

-Un sacerdote nunca está fuera de servicio.

Desmond observó con alegría la amigable discusión entre sus nietos más jóvenes. Una punzada en el hombro derecho le hizo sisear de dolor. Al instante Cristina y Héctor estuvieron sobre él.

-¿Otra vez el hombro?

-Me siento afortunado por haber pasado toda una vida en la Hermandad y conseguir solo un hombro dolorido y algunas cicatrices-se movió para descansar mejor el hombro-. Por cierto, Cris, en mi habitación hay una caja envuelta, sobre la cómoda. Tráemela, ¿quieres?

Cristina corrió y volvió con una caja en forma de cubo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, la única herencia que te pertenece por completo. Creo que es hora de que lo tengas.

Héctor observó cómo su hermana desenvolvía el regalo y abría la caja. Dentro estaba el Koh-i-Noor, el diamante maldito que solo podían utilizar las mujeres. Un Fragmento del Edén.

-Gracias, abuelo.

Cristina lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones del uniforme de Asesina, el único con cremallera.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que llegó Adrian, con expresión agotada y un fuerte olor a desinfectante.

-Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo.

-Gracias, Adrian. ¿Has pasado una noche larga?

Adrian no había cambiado demasiado. Los genes Miles estaba muy presentes en su aspecto, pero los ojos eran los de su madre.

-Los turnos nocturnos me matan. Desearía estar con David y Victoria. ¿Eso que huelo es lasaña, Héctor?

-Tu nariz nunca falla, hermano.

-Hace siglos que no cocinas. ¿Desde el año pasado? ¿Navidades?

-No, tuve que asistir a una misa en el Vaticano. En serio, Adri, deberías saber que no he estado en casa para las Navidades desde hace años.

-Intenta recordar todo lo que hago yo y hablamos.

Cristina dio una palmada.

-Caballeros, por favor, sin peleas hasta que llegue Ciara.

Hace muchísimos años, Desmond había deseado un hermano para tener una relación como la que tenían sus nietos.

Héctor volvió a la cocina, Cristina cogió un libro de la estantería y Adrian llamó a Ciara.

-Dice que ya viene de camino, papá la ha entretenido más de lo normal.

Diez minutos después Ciara entró. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola y su sudadera blanca favorita. Besó a su abuelo en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Traigo la tarta. Bizcocho de vainilla con mermelada de frambuesa y cobertura de chocolate con leche.

Desmond sonrió.

-Mi favorita.

-Y por eso la traigo-luego abrazó a su hermana, a la que hacía tiempo que no veía-. Tú deberías venir más a menudo, mamá se preocupa.

-Mamá siempre está preocupada por todos nosotros. Al menos en Masyaf el único riesgo que puedo sufrir es cortarme con el papel.

Héctor sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-El abuelo ha predicho que acabará con Hamid. ¿Qué apostáis?

-Si lo dice el abuelo, acabará siendo verdad.

-Eso nunca pasará.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Cristina pensaba en el joven de ojos negros que la ponía de los nervios con su silencio casi eterno. Quizás su abuelo tuviera razón, nunca fallaba.

-¿Ponemos la mesa?

Entre los cuatro sacaron platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas. Héctor sacó la lasaña del horno con cuidado de no quemarse. También sacó una botella de vino del frigorifico.

Comieron con una agradable charla. Desmond se puso al día con las vidas de sus nietos y su hijo, que le llamó para desearle feliz cumpleaños y decirle que iría en unas horas.

Esa misma tarde, después de que sus nietos se despidieran de él, decidió tumbarse en la cama para descansar un poco. Antes de eso miró la fotografía de él mismo y Shaun en sus bodas de oro, apenas cinco años antes. Junto a esa estaba la de sus cuatro nietos con sus padres y una más de él, Shaun Callum y Sofía el día de la boda de Adrian y David.

Toda una vida.

Entre todas ellas había una que había conseguido rescatar de las memorias genéticas de sus nietos: la boda de Bill y Karla.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama.

Apenas un momento después de cerrar los ojos, los abrió de nuevo. Su padre estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo.

-Quería asegurarme que el futuro estuviera en buenas manos.

Se levantó de la cama con la agilidad que le había caracterizado cuando era más joven. Abrazó a su padre.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

-Más te vale.

Bill soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Sin duda, pero antes quiero ver a Elijah. Dijo que vendría.

Caminó hacia el salón a través de la pared justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo entrar por la puerta.

Elijah sabía algo iba mal en cuanto entró. Caminó en silencio hasta la habitación y solo necesitó un vistazo para saber el destino de su padre. Volvió al salón y destapó el cuadro.

En el lienzo estaba reflejada toda su familia. Bill y Karla. Su madre Katrina. Callum y Sofía. Helena y él mismo. Ciara, Adrian con David y Victoria, Héctor y Cristina junto a Amid y un bebé en brazos. Y justo en el centro Desmond y Shaun.

Bajo todos ellos había una banda sujeta en dos zarzas en las esquinas con todos los nombres de sus antepasados y una frase.

 _El único futuro que vale la pena._

Desmond miró a su hijo de frente, aunque este no le veía a él. Luego se dirigió a su padre.

-Vámonos.

Y simplemente desaparecieron.


End file.
